Sobreviviendo al Destino
by Ale-Alejandra
Summary: AU Bella,mitad vampira,enfrenta desolada el suceso más duro de su vida:el abandono de Edward después de un accidente.Mientras,en Volterra se gesta un plan que la hará conocer la traición de quien ama,haciendo que su padre al fin reclame su descendencia
1. Prefacio

**Holaa a todas mis hermosas vampiresas del Clan!!...lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta: la secuela de Destinada a Nunca Morir!!...estoy super emocionadisima por esto, aunque no se si la van a recibir igual que a su predecesora, pero bueno, aqui estan plasmados todos mis sueños imaginarios acerca de la vida de esta Bella que distorcioné. Nuevamente deseo contar con ustedes para que me alimenten con sus hermosos reviews para seguir con la historia y saber si les va gustando.**

**En esta ocasión, les agradecería que tomarán con calma este prefacio ya que este no es toda la historia, osea, si no les gustó permitanme ir desarrollando poco a poco la historia para llegar al tan esperado encuentro de Bella con su padre. Antes de comenzar me gustaría pedirlesque recuerden que a final de Destinada, Bella asesina a una extraña mujer ok?, tambien les pido de favor que vayan al perfil y le den click al enlace de la canción Tarantula de Zoe que fue la que inspiró esta prefacio raro, ademas de que les hará entrar en la atmosfera de la situación de una manera genial asi como lo hice yo jeje!!..**

**Bueno ya!!...queridas vamiresas aqui les dejo el prefacio de esta nueva historia Sobreviviendo al Destino...**

**XOXO **

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

**"Im the highlight of your twilight..."**

* * *

**_SOBREVIVIENDO AL DESTINO_**

Después de descubrir su verdadera naturaleza Bella deberá enfrentar las consecuencias de sus decisiones sin hundir a las personas que más quiere, qué hará cuando el destino la alcance al fin cuando conozca a los Vulturi? Secuela de Destinada a Nunca Morir.

**

* * *

**

_"Cada uno es responsable de lo que le sucede y tiene el poder de decidir lo que quiere ser. _

_Lo que eres hoy es el resultado de tus decisiones y elecciones en el pasado. _

_Lo que seas mañana será consecuencia de tus actos de hoy"_

**PREFACIO**

Estaba sola en un lugar desconocido.

Mis pies se sentían sumamente cansados, como si hubiera caminado por kilómetros, sin embargo, no recordaba nada de cómo había llegado allí.

Detrás de mi no había camino, sólo una negrura espesa se arremolinaba a mis espaldas. Al detenerme, dos grandes puertas antiguas se abrían paso ante mí, oscuras y brillantes como las perlas negras.

Al abrirlas lentamente, pude ver que no había nada, sólo un enorme pasillo con una vieja alfombra roja como la sangre. Supe casi por instinto que debía cruzarlo, al final se podía ver otra puerta de perla negra.

Caminé lentamente, cohibida por el olor rancio del lugar: notas de podredumbre se metían por cada poro de mi cuerpo de manera horrible, parecía como si algo muerto hubiera estado encerrado toda la vida.

Pude notar que estaba helando por el vaho frío que salía de mi boca con cada respiración y por los escalofríos que recorrían mi piel, aunque después descubrí que esa reacción no sólo era por el frió.

Tenía miedo.

Con cada paso que daba hacía aquella puerta, el tambor de mi corazón sonaba más fuerte que nunca.

Antes de siquiera tocar aquella puerta, esta se abrió quedando descubierto un salón enorme de ladrillos húmedos y viejos, era claro que el desagradable olor provenía de allí. No había nada en un principio, más que la alfombra, el olor a muerte y los ladrillos pero luego, tres sombras negras aparecieron en el extremo final.

Sentí miedo al imaginar quienes podrían ser aquellas sombras, pero fue aún peor cuando de los lados del cuarto obscuro, muchos ojos rojos se posaron sobre mí. Era de muchos tonos de carmesí diferentes, la forma en que me miraban dejaba ver un odio enorme.

Solo yo era alumbraba por una blanca luz parecida a la del sol, fue una forma practica y simple de exponerme. No sabía qué estaba pasando, ni lo que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar pestilente: en la habitación el olor a muerto cada vez era más fuerte.

Quise decir palabras, preguntar qué hacía allí pero no pude hablar, mi voz estaba apagada. Fue en ese instante que supe que aquello se trataba de un juicio y yo era la acusada.

El día al fin había llegado.

De repente, una parte del cuarto comenzó a iluminarse con la misma luz, tuve la sensación de que algo extraño iba a pasar.

Y entonces la vi.

La conocida pelirroja estaba tirada allí, cerca de la alfombra que se hacía más roja por la sangre que emanaba de su cabeza, tan humana y muerta como la primera y última vez que la vi. Fue un shock para mí, nunca quise volver a pensar en ella, sin embargo regresaba justamente a atormentarme, a recordarme lo que le había hecho en el baño de la escuela.

El flujo de líquido rojo llego hasta mí, empapando mis pies de forma exagerada. No sentí anhelo por su sangre, más bien un repudio total se apoderó de mi a lo que se supone debería ser mi alimento primario.

Una lágrima culpable se escapó de mis ojos. No podía negarlo, el fantasma de aquella mujer me remordía la conciencia y después de algún tiempo, aún me impedía ser completamente feliz.

_- Isabella …-_dijo una voz masculina casi espectral

Fue lo único que escuché desde el lugar en donde se encontraban las sombras, que luego de que se encendieran completamente las luces, se transformaron en las figuras de tres hombres diferentes que me miraban con un furia encendida a través de sus pupilas carmesí.

Pude reconocerlos, pero no me atreví a pensar sus nombres, ese hecho me hubiera puesto histérica en aquel desconocido lugar. Una punzada fría atravesó mi columna vertebral, preparándome para lo que venía, preparándome para afrontar mí destino.

Un zumbido se apodero de mis oídos, dejándome sorda mientras veía cómo el hombre en medio de aquella formación, movía la boca, hablando hacía mí. No pude descifrar lo que decía, no tenía la habilidad de leer sus labios pero por su expresión y su lenguaje corporal parecía que iba a estallar en furia, sabía que era por mí.

Era inevitable, sabía que tarde o temprano ese día llegaría.

Luego, con su mano blanca casi transparente, el hombre a la derecha de la formación hizo una seña extraña.

Casi de inmediato, de la nada, pude ver cómo Edward era arrojado de entre las sombras. Me observó con sus ojos tristes de topacio líquido, de repente y sin razón aparente, se azotó en el suelo, gritando de dolor, tallando el suelo por lo intenso. Era cómo ver sufrir a un ángel tras haber caído del cielo al infierno, sus hermosas facciones estaba distorsionadas por aquel dolor que lo azotaba.

Ahogué un grito silencioso, aún no emitía sonidos y por más que quise estar a su lado para ayudarle, no pude moverme. Parecía que mi cuerpo estaba hecho de acero, se sentía tan pesado.

Fue lo peor que pudo haber pasado en aquel escenario. Desde que descubrí lo que era, supe que algún día mis perseguidores vendrían por mí, sólo por mí, estaba preparada. Pero ahora, el amor de mi vida, el hombre de mis sueños estaba delirando de dolor en el suelo mientras aquel trió siniestro se regodeaba por el dolor de Edward, mi Edward.

Miré desesperada por toda la habitación buscando ayuda o alguna forma de moverme, pero no encontré a nadie, ya ni siquiera el cuerpo de la mujer estaba al lado de la alfombra, sólo quedaba la sangre brillante en el suelo que se hacía cada vez más espesa.

Entonces, en un parpadeo, pude distinguir la silueta felina de la pelirroja, caminaba hacia mi burlona. Ya no parecía humana, era igual que Edward, era una vampira.

En un movimiento de ráfaga, acortó su distancia hacía mi, golpeándome el abdomen de manera brutal, abriendo un hueco en mi cuerpo y tirándome al suelo. Un dolor inmenso recorría todo mi ser haciéndome llorar nuevamente. Como pude, me lleve la mano a donde la colisión había ocurrido, encontré mi propia sangre siendo derramada, caliente y fresca.

Tirada allí, retorciéndome en mi propia sangre, pude ver que Edward no se movía más.

Su mirada inmóvil estaba posada sobre mí.

Horrorizada hasta los huesos, quise moverme hacía él, pero no pude nuevamente. Vi tristemente que sus mejillas eran rosadas, que a su piel apenas se le estaba escapando la vida y que sus ojos verdes apagados era una señal de lo imposible.

Había muerto.

El destino karmico se había cobrado con lo que más amaba en el mundo: Edward. Lloré y sollocé como loca ante la mirada de todos aquellos ojos rojos guasones.

Ya no me dolía el agujero en mi cuerpo, me dolía mil veces más el alma. Todo suspiro de felicidad me había sido arrebatado en aquella pútrida habitación, nada tenía sentido, deseaba morir ya. Estaba segura que el mundo ya no tenía sentido sin aquella criatura hermosa que llenaba mis días de amor.

Pero ya no tendría que esperar para salir de aquel mundo sin Edward.

Los tres hombres se acercaron a mi como flotando, supe que sería ahora mi fin y cerré los ojos. Mis brazos fueron elevados después de sentir un frío toque: en la mano derecha sentí la humedad de una lengua, que disfrutaba lamiendo la reminiscencia de mi líquido vital.

No sentí horror, ni morbo.

Sólo una tristeza infinita me embargaba al ver el cuerpo aún incorrupto de Edward, sin duda, el cadáver más hermoso que la tierra pudo haber tenido.

Luego, el dolor del veneno llenó mi antebrazo izquierdo, donde pude ver pegado a uno de los hombres absorbiéndome la vida. Lo mismo era en mi muñeca derecha: el otro hombre había terminado de utilizar su lengua para ahora enterrarme sus fríos colmillos.

Ya no me importaba ni siquiera estar ardiendo por dentro, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas morir de una vez por todas.

Con lo poco que quedaba de mi borrosa visión, distinguí al hombre triste de la pintura del Dr. Cullen. Sus ojos rojos mostraban culpa, como si no hubiera deseado aquel destino para mí. Eso no evitó que se acercara a mí y clavara sus dientes en mi cuello para rematarme.

Su veneno fue el que más causó estragos en mi moribundo cuerpo. Llenó mi ser con un dolor inmenso mientras alimentaba a tres vampiros ancestrales, terminando mi vida con un grito ahogado, con el sonido de la muerte.

- _Bella…-_ dijo una voz aterciopelada.

La simple mención de mi nombre, se llevó lejos aquella terrible escena, estaba a salvo.

Ahora estaba al lado de Edward, en lo que parecía ser el paraíso.

* * *

**Ahhh!!...qué nervios!!...se que es muy corto pero como les digo, permitanme llevarlas poco a poco jeje!!...esto sólo es una probadita!!...dejen sus reviews para saber que opinan sale?...espero que no sean tan duras conmigo cuando me digan que he perdido mi toque de seudo escritoraaa!!...las kiero y gracias por apoyarme en esta nueva aventura!!**

**xoxo**

**PD:pasen a leer el ultimo capi de Destinada si no entendieron bien esta prefacio jeje!!tal vez les ayude...ahhh!!...tambien pasense por mi otra historia de Todo Menos Tu vale?...**


	2. Preocupación

**Holaaa!!...bueno, por fin después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, les traigo nuevo capi…ohhh, no saben!!, me he quitado un yunque del cuerpo porke la verdad como que esta semana estaba seca de ideas para esta historia hasta el día de hoy jeje!!...un vaso de limonada me relajo e hizo que este capi fluyera…tiene de todo: un poquitín de drama, comedia estilo Emmet y obviamente amor por parte de nuestros tórtolos consentidos…espero que les guste la personalidad que tiene Bella en este nueva etapa de su vida, ya que creo que cada vez se parece mas a mi jaja!!...bueno. eso se los dejo a su consideración…al final del capi viene así como un pedazo relacionado a la encuesta que esta en el perfil (así que métanse y contéstenla si quieren que las cosas terminen como en este capi mas seguido jeje!!), espero uq no les desagrade y si fue así, háganmelo saber en sus reviews.**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias a todas las adoradísimas que leyeron el prefacio!!...además mil millones de besos y saluditos a aquellas que dejaron sus reviews y me pusieron como FF para todo luego, luego…las amo mil niñas!! Yo les quisiera agradecer personalmente como la hacia antes en los capis pero ahora mi hermano esta respirando en mi oído todo enfadado para que le deje ya la compu jeje!!...awanta Gato jeje!! (así le dicen jeje!!)...bueno, solo quiero decirles que no se asusten y que pronto tendran respuestas a sus preguntas, lo prometo jeje!!**

**Basta de parloteos…les dejo el primer capi a ver si les gusta…**

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

"**Im the highlight of your twilight…"**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 **

**Preocupación**

_Estar preocupado es ser inteligente, aunque de un modo pasivo. _

_Sólo los tontos carecen de preocupaciones._

Eckermann, J. P

Abrí los ojos de golpe, lanzando un pequeño grito exasperado, huyendo de aquel terrible sueño. Había sido el peor de todos lo que ya había tenido después de más de dos meses de aquel suceso.

Mis ojos dejaban correr lagrimas enormes, tenía la sensación en mi pecho de que aún estaba en el horrendo cuarto siendo alimento de los vampiros.

Pero su voz me había sacado de aquel trance.

Busqué en la obscuridad la mirada fiel de Edward, que me observaba con ojos de preocupación sentado en mi cama. Estaba a mi lado, tocando levemente mi mejilla con sus sedosos dedos de hielo, al sentir su rocé supe sin dudas que estaba en el paraíso.

Estaba con el hombre que amaba.

Un suspiro de alivio llenó mi pecho mientras me incorporaba para abrazarlo desesperadamente, como si fuera a desaparecer en ese instante y quisiera retenerlo. Me sentí de nuevo con vida, la que prácticamente se me había ido con mi horrible pesadilla. Él recibió mi abrazo de la misma manera, sólo que agregó un beso en mi sudorosa frente sin importarle lo asqueroso que eso hubiera sido.

Ahora, después de algún tiempo de haberle confesado mis sentimientos, podía con exactitud explicar tanto amor hacia él. Obviamente, Edward no sólo era hermoso por fuera, sino que por dentro su belleza era multiplicada por ocho mil veces más. Me escuchaba y yo lo escuchaba a él, reíamos a veces por las pequeñas cosas, sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba a pesar de que no podía leer mi mente, pero sobretodo, me quería tal y como era. Ni más bonita, ni más inteligente, ni más vampira o más humana.

Me quería por sobre todas las cosas, así como lo quería yo a él.

Así que si mi sueño cobraba vida, estaba segura de que yo lo iría alcanzar a donde quiera que él fuera, aún si aquel lugar fuera el mismo infierno.

Me tomó en sus brazos, cada vez más familiares para mí, mientras jugaba con mis alborotados cabellos. Se recostó en la cama y me hundí en su pecho tratando de olvidar todo lo que había visto, mi respiración a penas estaba retomando su curso normal.

_-nuevamente los muertos vivientes?...- _dijo en un susurro, sacándome de mis pensamientos

_- si…zombies otra vez…- _le mentí

Últimamente había despertado así cuando Edward me visitaba por las noches y la única excusa que utilizaba para no preocuparlo era que soñaba con los malditos zombies chorreantes. Pero si lo pensaba bien, los pobres e infantiles muertos no era nada en comparación a lo que podían ser los Vulturi.

Ellos si eran de preocuparse.

-_vuelve a dormir que por la tarde tendremos que ir a mi casa, te tengo una sorpresa y luego, Emmet…antes de venir me dijo que hoy era su turno de enseñarte algo…-_

-_genial!!...ojala que me enseñe a cazar ardillas…-_ reí un poco más aliviada acariciando un poco su pecho de mármol.

_-no lo dudes…pero ya, cierra los ojos…debes dormir, __últimamente__ no lo has hecho como se debe…- _me besó la frente

Reí internamente, preguntándome qué sabía Edward acerca de dormir si él mismo tenía muchos años sin hacerlo. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre mis parpados luego, comenzó a tararear lo que parecía una canción de cuna y a su vez, ensortijaba un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos. Eso sirvió para relajarme y traerme a la realidad por completo, aunque sólo por un momento ya que de pronto, escuchamos en el baño que Maddie hacía un gran escándalo.

Me levanté de golpe mirando a Edward, un poco asustada pero él me miró muy tranquilo.

-_es Jack…- _dijo refiriéndose a mi futuro hermano

Desde que Maddie nos dijo que estaba embarazada, nos pidió opinión acerca del nombre para el bebé. A Charlie le gustaba el nombre de Andrew, pero a mí el de Jack así que Maddie prometió escoger entre aquellos dos nombres. Para mi suerte y según Alice, Maddie terminaría por llamar al bebé Jack.

Esa noche, Maddie sufría como cualquier mujer los estragos del embarazo y los ascos nocturnos eran prueba de eso. Aunque también le había dado por comer cosas extrañas como sopa con mermelada o avena con salsa picante. Charlie estaba vuelto loco, creo que no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con una mujer tan hormonal que además de estar embarazada, trataba de organizar su propia boda.

Pensé en ir a verla pero ya había terminado con la tasa del baño, así que volvimos a recostarnos. Cuando mi cuerpo se relajó un poco, sentí como me hundía en mi propio sueño, pero esta vez era uno llano y sin Vulturis a la vista.

Estaba tan cansada, me sentía tan débil que incluso no sentí cuando Edward se había ido en la mañana, evitando así que mis padres supieran que nos veíamos a escondidas por las noches. Ni siquiera quería imaginar qué hubiera dicho Charlie si se enteraba, creo que tal vez querría llenar de plomo a Edward si lo hiciera pero eso era básicamente imposible, aunque hubiera sido difícil de explicar.

Hasta ahora, mi padre no había armado ninguna escena de celos o algo por el estilo, sino al contrario, era amable cuando Edward iba a la casa a recogerme por las tardes e incluso a veces hasta lo había invitado a ver el beisbol por la TV. Charlie aceptaba mi reciente relación con Edward, aunque a veces insinuaba que por su culpa Jacob y yo ya no nos frecuentábamos tanto.

Billy, pasaba a veces a la casa pero Jacob sólo lo dejaba en el porche y se iba para recogerlo después. Era increíble que luego de tantos años de ser amigos Jacob se portara de esa manera tan infantil, es decir, sabia que él era más chico que yo pero no tenía porqué ser así de inmaduro. Me dolía bastante aquel hecho, pero Jacob era muy terco y sabía que sólo el tiempo lo haría entrar en razón.

Sólo eso, porque de ninguna manera me alejaría de Edward.

Era sábado, así que no dudé en levantarme tarde, seguía cansada a pesar de haber dormido unas cuantas horas más. Decidí darme una ducha para despejarme un poco de todo lo que había sucedido por la noche. Al hacerme el shampoo, otra vez vi mechones de cabellos que se desprendían de mi cuero cabelludo. Comenzaba a alarmarme un poco aquella situación, si seguía así quedaría calva igual que Lex Luthor, pero yo le atribuía eso a la preocupación y al stress. Lo único que debía hacer era relajarme, olvidar y ya, eso era todo, aunque no era tan fácil.

Con la toalla enredada en mi cuerpo, comencé a cepillarme con cuidado el cabello para evitar nuevas perdidas. Lo que vi con mis _nuevos ojos_ en el espejo, me dejo alarmada.

No me había percatado que lucía diferente.

Normalmente, yo era pálida, lo sabía; pero mi piel no lucía así en ese momento sino más bien transparente, creo que se veían cada una de mis venas del pecho y sobre todo de las manos. A partir de la transformación, las ojeras se me habían difuminado de una manera que casi imperceptibles, pero ahora se hundían obscuras debajo de mis ojos.

Sin duda, parecía mucho más muerta que antes y hasta ahora que mi visión estaba mejor me había dado cuenta. No era posible que a pesar de lucir así, a Edward le siguiera gustando.

Fue en ese momento, que pensé en pedir la ayuda de Alice. Seguramente, ella tendría algún consejo de maquillaje para cubrir mis más recientes imperfecciones, aunque tenía miedo porque si abría aquella _caja de pandora _iba a ser difícil cerrarla. Sobre todo porque Alice llevaba las cosas al extremo.

Me vestí rápido y bajé a desayunar con Maddie.

Me sirvió cinco enormes Wafles en el plato ante mi horrorizada mirada. Desde que ella estaba en la casa, nos hacía comer como si no lo fuéramos a hacer nunca más, a Charlie eso le encantaba porque él era un pozo sin fondo pero a mi me ponía un poco mal del estomago.

Daba gracias por llevar genética vampira ya que de no ser así, hubiera aumentado muchísimo de peso por todo lo que me hacía comer aquella hormonal mujer que se podía dar el lujo de comer por dos.

-_creo que sólo comeré dos Maddie…-_

_- de ninguna manera…cómetelos todos y si quieres más te sirvo más…-_

Fruncí el ceño mientras le daba la primera mordida al waffle.

_-debes comer más Isa…yo te veo mas pálida que nunca y me preocupas…deberíamos hacer una cita con el Dr. para que te haga exámenes o algo…quiero asegurarme de que este bien…-_

Rodé mis ojos por la constante preocupación innecesaria de Maddie. Ella debía de estar concentrada en estar bien por el bebé, yo podía cuidarme sola en momentos así. No le dije nada pero si le prometí comentarle algo al Dr. Cullen cuando lo viera.

Por la tarde, Edward pasó por mí a casa.

Llegamos con los Cullen, pude ver a Emmet esperándonos en la puerta principal con una expresión de niño en Navidad. En un parpadeo, abrió por mí la puerta del Volvo y me ayudó a salir, un gesto raro tratándose de él ya que a diferencia de Edward, él era un poco tosco.

-_buenas tardes, mi querida alumna pecosa…-_

-_buenas tard…alumna?...-_ le pregunté alarmada.

Yo ya sabía que algo pretendía enseñarme pero no pensé que fuera en serio. No sabía si Jasper iba a dejar que Emmet me enseñara algo a parte de lo que él me indicaba.

Vi un auto estacionado que no era de ninguno de los Cullen. Estaba apunto de preguntar pero en eso Alice llegó a saludarme como siempre, con esa efusividad característica de ella, así como si fuera la primera vez que me veía.

Creo que de haber sido otra mi personalidad, yo haría lo mismo, ya que Alice se había ganado un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. No sólo era la hermana de Edward, sino que nos habíamos hecho muy buenas amigas, no podía comparar su amistad con la de Ángela o Jessica ya que con ellas no compartía _mi naturaleza_, por así decirlo. Era una amistad más íntima, una amistad que probablemente duraría muchos, muchísimos años.

La quería como si fuera también mi hermana.

_- Bella…qué bueno que llegaste…ven_…-

Y me jaló casi desprendiéndome un brazo, llevándome dentro de la enorme casa. Miré a Edward con desconcierto, él sólo hizo una seña para indicarme que le siguiera el juego a Alice. Por el pasillo de entrada, llegó un aroma que no me era familiar, era un olor dulzón, según Jasper esa era la esencia de los vampiros.

Ahora era capaz de decir con certeza que dentro de la casa había un vampiro, y no era ninguno de los Cullen. Entré con la curiosidad de saber quién era esa persona, seguramente el auto de la entrada era suyo.

Pude ver en la sala de estar a Esme, que me lanzó una adorable sonrisa desde el sillón en donde estaba sentada, luego, vi a una rubia hermosa que no era Rosalíe.

Alice se acercó a ellas llevándome aún de la mano, y ambas mujeres se levantaron volviéndose hacía mí. Yo seguía siendo la misma persona rara de siempre así que sólo me limite a sonreírles sin decirles nada más. Esme me saludo de la misma manera que Alice.

La rubia solo estiró una mano para saludarme.

-_hola Bella…-_ dijo tímida aquella chica.

Pude ver al fin los finos rasgos de su rostro: su nariz pequeña y recta, sus labios rosados acentuados por la hermosura usual de la especie. Sus ojos color de la miel, sólo indicaba una cosa, era igual que los Cullen.

Alice me sacó del escrutinio que le hacia a la visitante. Era una lástima, yo nunca sería así de bonita como ella.

_-Bella…ella es Kate Denalí…digamos que es nuestra prima…-_

Me alarmé al saber que era hermana de Tanya. Seguramente venía a vengarse de la ocasión en que lance a su odiosa hermana por la ventana mientras estaba inconsciente. Si, seguramente era eso.

Genial, otra venganza en contra de Bella.

Aún así, saludé apenada.

_-ehh…hola Kate…mucho gusto en conocerte…-_

_- Kate es un amor Bella…no vas a creer a qué ha venido…-_

Por el rostro de Alice, pude ver que en realidad quería que adivinara. Me miraba totalmente emocionada, y a mi, no se me ocurrían ideas más que las de venganza.

_-no sé…puede ser que venga de parte de su hermana, tal vez…-_ dije con miedo

Las tres comenzaron a reír por mi respuesta, yo no le veía lo divertido a mi torpeza mental del momento.

_- se puede saber de qué se ríen?...-_ entró finalmente Edward y me abrazó por detrás.

El toque de sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, hizo que quisiera que todos desaparecieran en ese momento y nos dejaran solos, pero ese no era un momento para pensar en esas cosas. No con una visita, su hermana y su madre frente a nosotros.

-_Bella cree que he venido a tomar venganza por parte de Tanya…que no le han dicho a qué he venido?...-_ dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

_-no…queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, pero ya que están aquí las involucradas…dile Edward…no, no, mejor le digo yo…Bella…-_ Alice respiro profundo, como si en realidad lo necesitara – _Jasper y todos nosotros creemos que es hora de llegar a tu siguiente nivel de entrenamiento…-_

Miré a Edward confundida, reflexionando las palabras de Alice. _Siguiente nivel de entrenamiento_ retumbó en mi mente hasta que comprendí totalmente.

_Mierda_ grite internamente. No estaba preparada para esas cosas raras que hacían los vampiros. Es decir, respetaba y admiraba totalmente las habilidades de Edward de correr como el viento, romper piedras con las manos y todo eso, pero sabía que yo no era capaz de hacer cosas de esa magnitud.

Jasper con la ayuda de Edward, se habían encargado de enseñarme lo básico nada más. Gracias a ellos ahora mi sentido del olfato era más agudo, tanto que incluso a veces me sentía como un perro sabueso, olfateando a la gente para ver qué acaban de comer o hacer. Esa nueva habilidad me ayudó a desenmascarar a Charlie que había comenzado a fumar de nuevo, o a percibir que el profesor McCartney se había estado besuqueando con la Srita. Jones en el cuarto del conserje - apestaba a su perfume de catalogo-.

En fin, era una habilidad interesante.

También mi vista era distinta, era como si alguien me hubiera puesto gafas después de estar años sin ellas. Las personas lucían raras para mí ahora; mi familia y amigos parecían más vividos que nunca: a Maddie y a mi padre, se le hacían unas arrugas enormes cada que se reían de algo, nunca me había dado cuenta de eso. Jessica no era tan bonita en realidad, y Ángela al contrarío, parecía más fresca y hermosa que Jessica.

Por otro lado, los Cullen habían perdido de cierta forma aquel encanto fuera de este mundo. Seguían siendo realmente hermosos, pero al menos yo, ya no los veía como si una luz estuviera detrás de ellos iluminando sus movimientos. Ante mis ojos, parecían normales, aunque claro, nunca tan normales como yo, que cada día me veía más deteriorada por el maldito stress.

Tan débil como me sentía, no creía posible poder convertirme en la súper híbrida de última generación que se supone tenía que hacer, pero haría el esfuerzo. Además, tener otras habilidades no estaba tan mal: sería genial correr al lado de Edward como el viento.

-_emocionada?...-_ susurró Edward pasándome una mano en frente para que reaccionara.

-_emm…si, será genial que Kate me enseñe a correr y a convertir a las piedras en polvo…-_

Kate se acercó a mí mirándome con sorpresa.

_-crees que yo te voy a enseñar esas cosas?...no creo yo ser la indicada para eso, pero si para ayudarte a desarrollar tu escudo Bella…-_

Entonces de eso se trataba: el escudo. Suspiré de alivio ante las palabras de la rubia Kate, al menos no tendría que correr como loca por el bosque luciendo como toda una tortuga al lado de todos ellos.

Pasamos algunas horas charlando con ella, relatándole cómo había sido aquel doloroso y raro proceso en el cual me convertí en lo que era. Kate escuchaba atenta, como cuando vas a ver a un doctor y pone la máxima atención a tus síntomas, parecía que me estaba diagnosticando algo.

Llegamos a la parte en la cual había lanzado a Tanya por la ventana. Me puse como un tomate cuando Edward narraba aquella parte. Por un momento pensé que esa no era mi culpa, es decir, yo estaba inconciente, además Tanya se lo había buscado, según Edward me estaba molestando cuando eso ocurrió.

_- si, así es Tanya…si no consigue lo que quiere se pone muy…fastidiosa, lo sabré yo después de ser hermanas durante mucho tiempo…-_

A pesar de que sólo había visto a Tanya una vez en mi vida, podía asegurar que ellas dos eran completamente diferentes. Kate era sin duda más calida en su carácter que Tanya.

Por la sala, Emmet daba vueltas como un león, buscando no sé qué. Iba y regresaba, suspiraba, se paraba y luego se volvía a ir.

_-mmm…su charla sobre Tanya es sin duda muy interesante…y creo que el punto al que quieren llegar es que es una arpía… ehh perdón Kate, pero Bella no necesita escuchar eso cuando a fuera hay miles de cosas por hacer…- _dijo Emmet

Me levantó como si fuera yo una pluma y me llevó afuera, en donde llegaban Jasper y Rosalíe de cazar.

_-Emmet…no piensas hacer lo que creo que estas pensando verdad?...-_ dijo Rosalíe.

Se acercó a su esposo y lo jalo de la playera. Parecía como si estuviera regañando a su hijo, no a su cónyuge. De hecho, creo que aún no me acostumbraba a escuchar que todos en esa casa estaban casados: Alice tan pequeña y delicada, estaba casada con Jasper rígido y a veces muy irritable; Rosalíe y Emmet, bueno, ellos si parecían una pareja de recién casados en ocasiones, de hecho cuando se enteraron de que el cuarto del conserje era un lugar seguro para _besarse_, decidieron hacer de aquel lugar su _rincón secreto_.

-_pero Rose…prometo que no pasará nada…Jazz, hermano, tú me apoyas verdad?...-_ dijo con ojos de cachorro.

_-mejor pregúntale a Bella Emmet…si quiere hacerlo, entonces adelante…-_

Ahora todos afuera me miraban expectantes y yo aún ni siquiera sabia de qué estaban hablando. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de amputarme la pierna y todos querían saber qué opinaba.

_-pero…primero díganme de qué se trata…qué se supone que tengo que hacer Emmet…- _

_-esta bien…-_

Escuché una carcajada mientras Emmet me lanzaba a su espalda rapidísimo y luego corría hacía el bosque. Hubiera sido más divertido si no hubiera hecho eso ya con Edward un montón de veces pero no quise decirle nada al emocionado Emmet.

Pero luego, él le dio un giro a aquel paseo. Se detuvo frente a un enorme árbol con ramas por doquier y comenzó a escalarlo como si fuera un simio. Por poco y caigo pero logre aferrarme a su enorme espalda. Llegamos casi a la copa del árbol y sin más me colocó sobre una rama. Estaba que me moría de miedo, suplicando que Edward viniera como el príncipe azul que era a rescatarme de las locuras de Emmet, pero no había rastro de él por ningún lado.

_Vaya novio!!_ Pensé mientras me tambaleaba en la rama.

_-qué demonios hacemos acá arriba Emmet?...en serio, si muero, mi fantasma vendrá a acecharte…-_

El vértigo se apoderaba de mi, tanto que casi no sentía que el hambre corroía mi estomago. Emmet estaba perfectamente parado en la rama, como si fuera cualquier superficie plana.

_-no será necesario" pecas"…porque yo, Emmet Cullen te enseñaré como trepar árboles tan hábilmente como yo…- _

Se veía tan orgulloso por lo que acababa de decir, su pecho inflado y su dedo índice en el aire mientras decía aquello, casi me dan ganas de echarme a reír. Probablemente, de haberlo hecho, hubiera caído y Emmet no me hubiera ayudado por haberme burlado de él.

-_trepar árboles?...eso es lo que quieres enseñarme?...-_ me aferré a una rama con más fuerzas, la risa estaba a punto de estallar.

Se lanzó al árbol continuo, dejándome sola en la rama, eso ya no era divertido. Aunque luego me puse a pensar que después de todo yo ya no era tan torpe como antes, y agradecía a Dios que Jasper hubiera trabajado conmigo en ese aspecto. Era más rápida cuando en verdad me lo proponía, y la verdad es que después de todo, trepar árboles con Emmet sonaba divertido.

-_esta bien…dejaré que me enseñes pero sólo contéstame una cosa…de qué me va a servir aprender esto?...-_

Emmet se quedó pensativo, parecía que repasaba la pregunta una y otra vez, se sentó en su rama mirándome con odio. Creo que no sabía qué responderme hasta que finalmente volvió a parase y casi pude ver un foco prendiéndose en su cabeza.

_-ehh…no sé para que demonios sirve "pecas", pero te aseguro que se ve cool…- _dijo aquello con una inocencia que daba risa.

No pude evitar soltar tremenda carcajada y casi me quedo sin aliento. Emmet al parecer solo quería ayudar pero la verdad esta vez se había pasado, ponerme arriba de un pino enorme no era mi definición de _cool_ si me preguntan. Aún seguía riendo, tanto que mis ojos comenzaron a llorar, y el pobre de Emmet sólo me miraba confundido.

-_perdón, perdón!!...es que me pareció divertido…pero bueno, comencemos con la primera lección_…- le dije a modo de disculpa

_-ok…lo primero que tienes que hacer es tratar de mantener tu equilibrio, así como yo…-_ comenzó a caminar en la rama.

Era obvio que en la primera clase no iba a lograrlo, ni loca iba a hacer aquello porque pues para Emmet era pan comido pero para mí no.

_-lo siento Emmet…no voy a hacer eso hoy…mejor te veo como lo haces y ya luego lo practico a unos cuantos metros de distancia del suelo…-_

_-no "pecas"…así como obedeces a Jasper, lo tienes que hacer conmigo…anda, suéltate…no te va a pasar nada si das unos cuantos pasos sin agarrarte…-_

Creí que tenía razón, así que despacio me solté de la rama. Di dos pasos sin problemas sintiéndome de lo mejor, preguntándome cuántas personas humanas podrían hacer aquello.

_-lo ves!!...no pasa nada…-_

_-si…tenías razón…no pasa nad…-_

Mi torpe pie resbaló sin darme tiempo siquiera reaccionar, estaba cayendo y pude ver que Emmet no reaccionó tan rápido como debía. Era mi fin, por segunda vez en aquel día, por cuarta vez en mi vida. Ahora sí iba a morir, pero esta vez aplastada como un trozo de plastilina.

Fue tan lento otra vez aquel momento. Miles de cuestiones pasaron por mi mente mientras caía.

Haría algún ruido al caer?

Emmet le diría a alguien que fue mi culpa?

Había posibilidades de que por ser una hibrida mis huesos fueran resistentes a las caídas?

Alice se encargaría de que mi funeral fuera tan glamoroso como en el video de aquel grupo de rock?

Cuánto tiempo esperaría Edward para volver a tener otra novia?

Esa última pregunta me hizo por fin echar un gritito, es decir, me lo debía, estaba apunto de morir. Cerré los ojos cuando pude ver el suelo, iba a tocar suelo pero eso no sucedió.

-_MIERDA!!...-_ grité a todo pulmón

De golpe caí encima de algo duro y frió, al abrir los ojos, lo vi.

Era Edward que me miraba con una expresión de alivio. De nuevo, había sido mi salvador, mi redimido príncipe azul salvándome nuevamente de la muerte. Nos caímos al suelo por la inercia del golpe.

_-chicos!!...están bien?...- _era Emmet que al fin había reaccionado y probablemente había bajado para ver mis sesos esparcidos por el bosque.

Estaba atónita, mi respiración estaba tan alterada que el pecho me dolía, creo que había escuchado que así se sentía cuando te iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

-_amor…estas bien?...-_ dijo Edward haciéndome que lo viera a los ojos.

Todo se me olvido cuando lo escuché que me dijo _amor. _Sus ojos casi amarillos por la preocupación me hicieron preguntarle algo.

-_Edward…si muero, cuanto tiempo esperarías para tener otra novia?...-_

_-qué?...- _

_-contesta…- _le exigí

_-por Dios Bella!!...estuviste a punto de morir y sólo quieres saber eso?...- _Edward parecía muy enojado

_-me parece una pregunta justa hermano…contéstale a la pecosa…-_

Edward se levanto sumamente enojado, quedándose rápido frente a Emmet.

_-tu mejor ni hables Emmet…por tu culpa casi pasa algo horrible!!...quién sabe cuánto tiempo le hubiera tomado a Bella recuperarse de la caída…eres un irrespon…-_

-_recuperarme?...osea que no hubiera muerto si caía?...- _le interrumpí

Edward no dijo nada si no que simplemente me tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacía la casa, un alivio para mi porque sentía mis pies como fideos por el susto. Emmet caminaba nuestro lado diciendo mil veces que lo disculpara, y yo las mil veces le dije que no tenía porqué, que ya lo había olvidado.

Edward no nos dirigió la palabra dentro de la casa, mucho menos a Emmet que estaba contando a la familia lo genial que había sido todo. Cuando ya estaba más tranquila yo también pensé que había sido divertido, muy extremo, pero divertido al fin.

Me llevó a mi casa y luego por la noche cuando me fue a visitar, aún seguía igual de molesto, tanto que casi me recordó a cuando nos conocimos.

Me sentí culpable por sentirme bien cuando Edward estaba que echaba humo. Sé que estaba preocupado por mí pero todo había pasado ya, estaba bien y él seguía aprensivo por el tema.

-_sigues enojado?...-_ me levanté de la cama y me senté en su regazo, estábamos en la silla al lado de la ventana

-_no estoy enojado, es sólo que sentí mucho miedo...pensé que te perdía Bella…-_

_-pero nada pasó…ves?...estoy completa…-_

-_lo sé…pero imagínate si no hubiera llegado a tiempo?...creo que me hubiera vuelto completamente loco sin ti, sin tu perfume, tu presencia, sin tus besos…entiende que te amo y que ya no concibo la existencia sin ti…-_

Edward me abrazó como yo lo había hecho con él por la mañana, hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho. No pude evitar sentir cierta sensación rara cuando lo hizo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con el mismo frenesí de siempre, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse y yo sólo quería una cosa: besarlo.

Levanté su rostro por la barbilla y lo miré fijamente. Al ver todas las facciones de su rostro, volví a maravillarme con él. Era tan perfecto que aún no me acostumbraba al hecho de que Edward fuera mi novio, mío y nada más. Observe sus labios y no podía creer que estaba a punto de besarlos.

Me acerqué a él y antes que nuestras bocas se tocaran, le susurré _te amo._

Edward me tomó por la cintura mientras nos besábamos. Fue al principio muy tierno, con cada movimiento, era como si confesáramos que necesitábamos estar así para sobrevivir. Yo revolvía su cabello suave entre mis manos haciendo aquella sensación más celestial.

Casi siempre teníamos que parar un momento para que yo y mi mitad humana tomáramos un poco de aire, pero esta vez me negué a hacerlo. No necesitaba más aire que la dulce respiración entrecortada de Edward dentro de mi boca.

Con la decisión de no parar, comencé a besarlo con otro ritmo, el ritmo que mi cuerpo me ordenaba. Deseaba como fundirme con él para siempre, tenerlo lo más cerca posible de mí. Edward me respondió de la misma forma acariciando los costados de mi cuerpo con sus manos frías, acción que me sorprendió porque normalmente él era muy reservado. Me levantó con cuidado de la silla sin dejar de besarme y se sentó en la cama.

Mi cerebro dio un click cuando Edward se recostó con cuidado sobre mí aún acariciándome. Situaciones así pasaban todo el tiempo en las películas y sólo tenían un resultado: sexo.

Ya había reflexionado acerca de ese tema anteriormente y aunque sabía la respuesta, no sabía si estaba preparada en ese momento. No lo pensaba por el lado de dejar mi pobre virginidad preciada con Edward después de sólo algunas semanas de noviazgo sino por el lado de que ese no era un momento tan especial: yo tenía puestos mis pantalones viejos de dormir nada atractivos, mis padres estaban en el cuarto de enfrente, yo lucía horrenda y aparte no tenía ni idea de qué demonios se tenía qué hacer en esos casos.

Fue en ese instante, cuando necesite el aire, separándome de Edward de inmediato.

Pedía a horcadas el aire haciendo un ruido exageradamente alto, haciendo que Charlie se despertara.

_-Bells?...-_ se escucharon los pasos de Charlie hacia mi cuarto

_- tu papá…viene para tu cuarto!!...-_

_-vete…-_le dije con la garganta cerrada, sin poder respirar

_-pero tú…estas mal Bella…-_ dijo Edward tratando de ayudarme

Le hice señas como pude para que se fuera por la ventana, pero era demasiado tarde, Charlie estaba abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto.

Estaba preparada para escuchar los plomazos salir de mi cuarto.

* * *

**Ohhh!!!.les gusto lo ultimo? O no?...bueno, escriban sus lindos reviews y denle click al botoncito que dice GO jeje!!...nos vemos el próximo capi a ver con que ocurrencias salgo ahora…**

**xoxo**

**PD: voten en la encuesta para que decidan si Edward y Bella deberían llegar mas lejos**

**PD2: pásense por mi otra historia TODO MENOS TU…esta divertida jeje!!**


	3. Universo

**Holaaaaaaa!!!...Oh Dios!!...sé que me odean por tardar tanto pero al fin aki estoy!!!...no saben!!, me costo mucho trabajo escribir este capitulo ya que era así como una especie de introducción aún, además como que no me gustaba en un principio pero gracias a mi herimoso tío fanático de la buena música que me enseñó una canción que me inspiró para terminarlo, y ahora si me gusto como quedo…Esta un poquito cursi pero ps así es uno cuando esta enamorado no?, aparte ps para las que son del Team Jacob, en este capi sabrán qué onda con él…espero de verdad que les guste y ojala que haya valido la pena, sino, les prometo que en el próximo capi si que me redimo jeje!!...**

**Es la hora de los saludos a todas ustedes niñas hermosas y especiales que me han apoyado con esta nueva historia…muchas gracias por sus reviews, por ponerme dentro de sus favoritos, por votar en la encuesta, por seguir mis otras historias pero sobre todo, mil gracias por regalarme la oportunidad de seguir escribiendo con entusiasmo…así que ya saben ansío recibir sus reviews!!...si lo hacen, enviaré hasta su casa a algún Cullen para ustedes, pregúntenle a Saku jeje(hola Saku, salúdame a Jazz...gracias por leer!!)**

**Ya me dejo de cursilerías y les dejo este nuevo capi…En el Centro del Universo…**

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

"**Im the hightlight of your twilight…"**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**En el Centro del Universo**

-_Bells?...que pasa?...-_ dijo mi padre asustado

Cuando entró, cerré los ojos para no ver su cara de sorpresa al ver a Edward en mi cuarto, aunque claro, él se las había arreglado para en una décima de segundo, levantar mi cama y meterse debajo de ella.

Seguía tosiendo tratando de retener el aire dentro de mí, eso me había ganado por pasarme de la raya con mis padres en la habitación de en frente. Seguramente Edward debió de haber pensado que era una torpe, de aquí en adelante habría cero demostraciones románticas para la tonta Bella humana que se rehúsa a respirar.

Charlie se quedó sentado a mi lado mientras mi respiración iba mejorando, y cuando al fin pude hablar lo tranquilicé.

_-es que tuve una pesadilla papá…no se qué me dio…-_

Charlie me pasó su mano por la frente y las mejillas completamente alarmado.

_-Dios Bella!!...estas ardiendo!!...debemos llevarte al hospital...-_

Si mi padre hubiera sabido la razón por la cual estaba "ardiendo", creo que me hubiera puesto de patitas en la calle, incluso creo que pude escuchar cómo Edward se reía bajito.

_-no…no es necesario!!...te digo que es sólo por el sueño papá, no te preocupes…mejor ya vamos a dormir…-_

_-segura?...-_

Solo asentí con la cabeza, gesto que Charlie tomó por un sí, aunque por la forma en que frunció el bigote, supe que no estaba muy de acuerdo. Me dio las buenas noches y se retiró a su cuarto. Me levanté detrás de él para cerrar la puerta con cerrojo y al dar la vuelta, pude ver a Edward recostado en mi cama, luciendo una sonrisa enorme, era la viva imagen de la tranquilidad.

_-eso estuvo cerca no?...- _

_-si, Charlie casi te ve…-_ dije mientras me recostaba a su lado.

_-si…también eso estuvo muy cerca…-_

El calor subió nuevamente a mis mejillas, Edward estaba hablando de lo que estábamos haciendo. Me abrazó y me aferré fuertemente a él.

_-si…lo siento, es que me deje llevar por el momento…-_

_-no…yo lo siento más y agradezco que tu padre haya llegado…aún no sé cuanto autocontrol puedo llegar a tener contigo Bella…aunque para ser sinceros, el deseo de sangre no era el único que recorría mi mente en esos momentos…-_

El escuchar que Edward me deseaba y no solo como comida, me hizo sentir maravillosa, aunque la verdad me daba algo de vergüenza escuchar aquello. Simplemente, un silencio un poco incómodo se apoderó del cuarto, es decir, qué le iba a decir?: _si Edward, a mi también me dieron ganas de lanzarme encima de ti, pero qué le íbamos a hacer. _

Edward interpretó el silencio de la mejor manera y sólo me dio un beso en el cabello. Me miró de una forma rara, creo que nunca lo había hecho de esa manera, incluso en la obscuridad pude ver que sus ojos ahora estaban obscuros como el carbón. Supuse que aquella escena le había dado algo de hambre.

_-buenas noches Edward…-_

_-buenas noches Bella…por cierto, creo que mañana no nos veremos….tengo que ir a cazar…-_

Si, eso comprobaba mi teoría.

Mientras me quedaba dormida en los brazos de Edward, pude sentir que sacó un libro para leer en toda la noche. Me dormí escuchando a Edward susurrar sonetos de _Benedetti_ en mi oído.

La cosa más romántica del mundo si me preguntan.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté sola en mi cama con una nota en mi mesita de noche, era de parte de Edward.

_Bella:_

_Evítame la pena de tener que pasar el resto de mi existencia solo…por favor, cuídate mucho y si alguien te invita a trepar árboles, declina la invitación vale?..._

_Te amo_

_Edward_

Suspiré al leerla una y otra vez. Edward era sin duda perfecto con P mayúscula, además, su nota contestaba la pregunta que yo le había hecho. Me arreglé y baje a desayunar feliz, enamorada, radiante, o bueno, al menos por dentro porque por fuera, me veía terrible. Nuevamente era mi propia versión de Día de Brujas.

Charlie y Maddie me trataron como si estuviera enferma durante el desayuno: me servían más jugo, me preguntaban si podía respirar normalmente y hasta se ofrecieron a llevarme al hospital a consulta.

_-en serio chicos….estoy bien, es sólo que como que se me atragantó la saliva en la noche… eso es todo…-_

Por más que les dije aquello no entendieron. Se suponía que por la tarde yo iba a lavar la ropa de la casa, pero Charlie incluso se ofreció a lavarla por mí antes de que se fueran a La Push a ver a Billy.

_-deberías de venir con nosotros Bells…Harry y Sue harán su famoso pescado frito…anda, ven con nosotros, seguro que podrás hablar con Jacob…-_

_-dale con Jacob…ya te dije que esta bravo conmigo y ni siquiera sé la razón…que se las arregle solo si solo se enojo…-_

_-pero hija…han sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo…no sientes si quiera un poco de remordimiento por estar alejada de él?...-_ dijo Charlie dando en el clavo

Tal vez si me sentía mal por toda la situación de tensión entre Jacob y yo, así que por eso, justo cuando el coche patrulla arrancaba, decidí irme con ellos a La Push. Pensé que tal vez, esa sería buena oportunidad para hablar con Jacob, al fin.

Llegamos a la casita de los Black en la reserva.

Había un escándalo ya que estaban los amigos de toda la vida de Charlie. Los Clearwather estaban ataviados haciendo su famoso pescado, Maddie les estaba ayudando a pesar de que ellos insistían en que no. Charlie y Billy estaban emocionados viendo un partido de futbol americano.

Era un típico fin de semana en La Push.

Mientras todos estaban en sus cosas, yo estaba afuera jugando con Seth Clearwather al tiro al blanco: Seth corría y yo trataba de darle con el balón, suena algo bárbaro pero era divertido, desde que éramos niños Jacob y yo jugábamos así con Seth, que en ese entonces era un niñito.

Extrañaba el ambiente de La Push, pero más extrañaba a Jacob y sus ocurrencias, el tiro al blanco era un juego de su autoría y no era lo mismo sin él. Pensaba en todas las cosas que pasamos juntos y la sola idea de alejarme de él me producía escalofríos.

Estuvimos así un rato, hasta que Jacob apareció con Leah, la hermana de Seth, de inmediato me acerqué a él, ante la mirada asesina de su acompañante.

Quede prácticamente en shock, incluso en un principio no pensé que fuera ese mi amigo.

Jacob estaba totalmente distinto, más enorme de lo que recordaba: sus brazos eran casi del grueso de mi cintura, sus facciones se habían vuelto mucho más fuertes y sobre todo, había cortado su hermosa melena negra al igual que Leah. Al verlos, supuse de inmediato que se habían unido a algún culto raro.

Mientras caminaba hacia él, pude ver que Leah le susurró algo casi imperceptible a Jacob, _apesta _dijo despectivamente. Disimuladamente olí mi cabello, no era la primera vez que me pasaba. Era obvio que se refería al hecho de que yo estaba con Edward, eso si que era ridículo, habían llevado su leyendas muy lejos.

_-hola Jake…podemos hablar?...-_

Leah pareció bufar mientras se metía a la casa, dándole un golpe amistoso a su hermano.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza y nos dirigimos para el patio trasero, al gran garaje rojo detrás de la casa. Pude ver como todos se asomaban a la ventana ante aquel hecho raro de que estuviéramos a punto de hablar por fin. Llegamos al garaje, Jacob hizo una especie de ademán para que hablara.

_-bueno…mmm, cómo has estado?...-_

_- bien, he estado muy bien…qué quieres Bella?...- _dijo de manera muy golpeada con una voz más gruesa de lo normal.

Nunca me esperé esa reacción de su parte, tan fría y tan dura conmigo. En aquel momento me entraron ganas de llorar, alguien se había llevado a mi mejor amigo. Sabía que las cosas entre nosotros no estaban bien, pero ahora era más que obvio.

_- no tienes que comportarte así Jake…sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser igual que antes, eso es todo…-_

_-sabes que no puede ser así… las cosas son diferentes ahora…-_

-_pero eso no es cierto…el hecho de este con una persona no cambia las cosas, además, tú también estas con Leah…y yo no le veo nada de malo…-_

_- pero tú estas con Cullen…y él es…tú sabes cuál es mi situación con él Bella…-_

Sabía que Jacob no me iba a soltar nada que tuviera que ver con Edward. Por razones obvias, él no iba a decirme que Edward era un vampiro, su _enemigo natural_ por alguna razón antigua que no conocía, aunque yo quería asegurarle que todo era una simple leyenda.

_- si, yo lo sé…pero Jake…tú mismo lo dijiste el otro día…esas son sólo leyendas y ya, cuentos de terror solamente…no es como si tú en serio descendieras de los lobos o si?...-_

Jacob volteó a verme alarmado, de la misma manera en que lo hizo Edward cuando descubrí lo que era. Sólo pude ver algo en los ojos de Jacob: la verdad.

Había sido una estúpida, me había pasado ya dos veces y no me había dado cuenta. Era obvio, las señales estaban allí. En un principio, yo no creía que fuera posible la existencia de los vampiros y sin embargo existían, yo incluso era una de ellos. Si ese hecho era verdad, entonces lo que le acababa de decir a Jacob no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, él si descendía de alguna manera de los lobos.

Jacob respiraba profundamente, se veía claramente alterado, como a punto de explotar.

_- por Dios Jake!!...entonces tú…eres así como…-_

_- cállate…ni siquiera lo digas Bella!!...-_

Aquella actitud violenta, me confirmo aquello.

Aún así, me acerqué a él lentamente, lo toqué en señal de que lo comprendía a pesar de todo pero su piel estaba ardiendo, como si hubiera estado dentro de una sauna durante mucho tiempo. Todo lo contrario a Edward.

A mi no me importaba que Jacob fuera lo que fuera, él era mi amigo y estaba dispuesta aceptarlo como fuera. En este punto de mi vida, ya nada me asombraba, mucho menos eso que él tuviera algo que ver con los lobos.

_-créeme Jake…eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestra amistad…a mi no me importa que tú seas lo que seas…-_

_-no…por supuesto que no te importa!!...y menos con el novio que tienes no crees?...ugh!!, incluso apestas a él…_- dijo de la misma forma despectiva que Leah

Me dolieron mucho sus palabras, parecía como si yo fuera otra persona y la verdad no merecía tanto desprecio. No pude siquiera imaginar lo que hubiera dicho Jacob si le contaba lo de mi origen. Me sentí muy decepcionada por su actitud, yo siempre creí que podía contar con él para todo, incluso al principio me hacía mucha ilusión contarle lo que sentía por Edward, así como él me contó una vez de Leah.

Pero eso nunca fue posible, no con Jacob y por eso, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por borbotones.

_-sabes Jake?...me apena mucho que te dejes llevar por cosas absurdas y sin sentido como las famosas peleas entre clanes o como sea…yo hubiera sido feliz si tú me hubieras escuchado en los momentos en que más te necesitaba, en los que le quería decir a mi mejor amigo que me había enamorado por primera vez…que no recuerdas que yo siempre estuve para ti?...Edward será lo que sea, pero si te puedo decir que al menos él es más racional que tú…_-

Me tomó del brazo y lo apretó con una fuerza que no era normal.

_- qué no ves?...en tu mundo real…- _hizo una pausa_ - para ti las leyendas son sólo eso, pero para mí, las cosas son distintas…estoy a punto de cambiar y de convertirme en algo que no quiero…por eso lo odio, porque por la culpa de tu noviecito, mi destino ha cambiado, así que allí tienes…de eso querías hablar no?...-_

_- créeme…tú no eres el único que ha pasado por cosas difíciles o el único que ha sufrido cambios…pero anda!!...sigue jugando tu papel de victima y culpa a los demás por tus desgracias, sólo espero que Leah sepa quererte y que tus leyendas te ayuden cuando no tengas a nadie, porque si sigues así, te quedaras solo…yo pensé que eras otra clase de persona, pero no…sigues y serás siendo un cabezota!!...-_

Estaba en ceros pero aún así me solté muy enojada de su ardiente agarre. Salí del garaje dejando a un confundido Jacob. Mientras caminaba para la casa, con lágrimas en los ojos, comencé a pensar en todo la que había dicho Jacob con respecto a Edward, a que había cambiado, en fin. Entré a la casa furiosa y fui directo con Charlie y Maddie.

_- me voy…tomaré el autobús a casa…buenas tardes a todos…-_

_-pero Bella…espera_…- escuché a Billy hablar detrás de mi, pero no me paré a escucharlo.

Tarde en llegar a Forks más de media hora, tiempo en el que no paré de llorar por la situación con Jacob, no podía creer la frialdad de sus palabras. Analizando bien las cosas, él y yo teníamos más en común que antes, y sin embargo, al parecer éramos ahora enemigos. Llegué al centro de Forks y tuve que caminar unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar a casa.

Me sorprendí al ver el Volvo de Edward estacionado fuera de mi casa, así que corrí para llegar al encuentro, pero pude ver que no era él el que estaba en el porche esperando.

Era Alice.

_-Alice?...qué haces por acá?...-_

Se paró de inmediato y me abrazó.

_-vi que venias en el autobús así…tenía qué averiguar si estabas bien…qué paso?-_

_-bueno…gracias a Dios que ya lo sabes todo, no quiero hablar más de eso…es que la verdad, no crees que Jacob se portó muy mal conmigo?...estoy destrozada porque hemos sido amig…-_ fui interrumpida sólo por la expresión facial de Alice – _ahora qué te pasa?...pensé que la que estaba mal era yo…- _dije limpiándome una lágrima

- _ahh!!, todo es por Jacob?...no lo sabía-_ se rascó su cabecita un poco nerviosa – _es que, no puedo ver nada de lo que pasa en La Push…ya sabes, por el tratado…pero cuéntame Bella, qué te hizo ese amigo tuyo?_- dijo mientras nos sentábamos en el porche.

Eso si que era raro. Yo pensaba que las visiones de Alice eran omnipotentes, pero al parecer no era así, por desgracia tuve que contarle con lujo de detalles mi discusión con Jacob.

-_eso te dijo?...Dios!!, pero ese chico si que es insensible…como si tu tuvieras la culpa de que él fuera el perro que es…bueno, técnicamente si la tienes…-_ se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero.

_-queeé?...cómo que técnicamente la tengo?...-_

_-bueno, no me creas todo…yo no sé mucho de los hombres lobos porque cuando el tratado sucedió ni Jasper ni yo habíamos llegado a la familia y la verdad_…-

_-hombres lobo?...no…esto si es demasiado…- _la interrumpí

Faltó poco para que me pusiera a llorar nuevamente como un ovillo a punto de morir. Ahora faltaba que viniera Emmet y me dijera que era hijo de un maldito unicornio.

_-que no lo sabías?...ay Bella, en verdad que si sigues siendo muy inocente…lo dijo Esme una vez y siempre lo serás…si que es sabia esa pequeña mujer…-_

Me puse a llorar un poco, no podía creer que Jacob era un hombre lobo, o al menos eso le había entendido a Alice. Seguí preguntándole a cerca de todo el tema, pero de nuevo me dijo que ella no sabía nada. Era obvio que Edward sabía todo pero no iba a preguntárselo, de hecho a él no le caía del todo bien Jacob. Así que sólo tenía una opción viable pero no sabía si podía ser igual de confiable: Emmet, pero eso lo dejaba para otro día.

Comenzó a llover y entré a la casa con Alice. Como yo no quería hablar más de Jacob por el simple hecho de que no comprendía la mitad de la situación, Alice sacó otro tema: la organización de la boda de mis padres y por supuesto, el nacimiento de Jack.

Estaba dispuesta a organizar y pagar la boda ella misma. Incluso mencionó que estaba trabajando en un álbum para mostrarle a Maddie todas las actividades que había planeado para el evento. En cuanto a lo del bebé, ya estaba planeando llamar a no se cuál pintor para dibujar ángeles de Botticelli en el techo de su cuarto y en esos días iba a ir a Seattle a comprar la colección entera de _Baby Einstein, _dijo que no permitiría que Jack tuviera el coeficiente intelectual de Emmet.

Al menos pensar en esas cosas me ponía de buen humor.

Alice estuvo conmigo hasta la noche y se fue cuando llegaron mis padres, ellos estaban muy confundidos por la que había pasado en La Push aquella tarde. No quise ni pude explicarles nada, no debía entrar en detalles fantásticos que incluyeran vampiros, hombres lobos e híbridos vampíricos

Por la noche, sólo deseaba ver a Edward, eso me haría sentir mucho mejor, pero él no se apareció en toda la noche. Es decir, no era como si no pudiera vivir sin él, pero la verdad es que escuchar su voz susurrarme poemas de amor durante toda la noche, era realmente sublime. Al menos eso me hubiera hecho sentirme mucho mejor.

De todos modos, esa noche podría dormir como cualquier adolescente normal de mi edad, sin mi novio metido en mi cama a altas horas de la madrugada. Si Charlie lo hubiera sabido, seguramente estaría muy orgulloso de mí, en una rara manera.

A la mañana siguiente cuando llegué al estacionamiento de la escuela, pude ver el Volvo de Edward, eso significaba que él ya estaba dentro. No pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa al pensar que lo vería al fin.

En los pasillos, me encontré con Jessica y Ángela que estaban platicando acerca de su fin de semana, no dudaron en preguntarme acerca del mío. Sólo pude compartir con ellas que me había peleado con Jacob y que el sábado había estado jugando _Monopoly_ con los Cullen, ellas nunca se enterarían que jugué a la caída libre con Emmet jamás. Insistieron en que tenía que ir con ellas al boliche de Port Ángeles, era buena idea ya que últimamente estaba pasando mucho tiempo con los Cullen y me había olvidado un poco de ellas.

Las primeras clases me parecieron eternas, sobre todo sin saber nada de Edward, aunque debo admitir que yo le había pedido que las cosas estuvieran relajadas en la escuela, sobretodo porque luego de que todos supieran que salía con él, me convertí en enemiga pública de la preparatoria de Forks. Pero eso no evitaba que extrañara estar cerca de él, tan sólo eso pedía ahora e incluso antes de todo esto.

Llegó la esperada hora del almuerzo. Tomé de la barra de comida cualquier cosa que se me antojó en aquel momento, a pesar de que había desayunado bien, tenía muchísima hambre, pero la verdad es que ya tenía días así.

-_vas a alimentar a un ejercito?...-_ escuché a Edward detrás de mí

-_esto?...mmm, no…es solo que tengo hambre, pero supongo que después de tu viaje de ayer tú no verdad?...-_

Me lanzó una hermosa sonrisa y me quitó la charola de las manos, nos dirigimos afuera en donde las mesas estaban vacías. El clima era maravilloso, estaba frío pero no había humedad ni esa sensación de bochorno, era un día perfecto para almorzar a solas con Edward en el patio.

_-cómo te fue ayer?...alguna novedad?...-_ me preguntó despedazando una dona

_-me fue bien…no tan bien como hubiera querido pero ya estoy mejor…me cambió el humor ahora que estas conmigo…-_

_- a mi también, créeme…sobre todo después de enterarme de lo que pasó con Jacob…-_ pude ver cómo Alice se asomaba por la ventana de la cafetería – _no culpes a Alice, si me enteré fue mi culpa…sólo quiero saber si ya estas mejor…_-

El perfecto Edward siempre preocupado por mí, por lo que me pasaba, aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba furioso por la actitud de Jacob hacía mí. No pude estar enojada con nada ni con nadie en ese instante, sólo me importaba Edward en aquel momento.

-_si…ya sabes, soy una chica fuerte…además, ni siquiera me puedo imaginar que hará Jacob cuando se entere de todo acerca de mí…por eso prefiero estar alejada de La Push lo más que se pueda…-_

_-sabía elección…-_ se acercó a unos cuantos centímetros de mi rostro, lanzándome su gélido aliento – _sabes? Creo que deberíamos saltarnos biología y lo que queda de las clases…- _

Su sonrisa picara hizo que me sonrojara muchísimo, me estaba pidiendo que me escapara con él en un acto irresponsable de rebeldía en contra de nuestro querido sistema escolar. _Al diablo todo _me dije internamente, aunque no sabía cuáles eran sus planes, ni porque nos íbamos a escapar así como así.

-_pero Edward…tú sabes que voy mal en biología, el Sr. Banner me quiere reprobar, no he entregado bien mis reportes y…-_ me tomó de la barbilla, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder

_-yo te daré clases personales, no te preocupes…además, no quieres que juntos nos comamos a toda la clase entera o si?...-_

Su juego de palabras aunado a su cínico intento de seducirme me confundió muchísimo. Estaba a punto de decirle que sí, la excusa de que estaba mal en biología era para que no pensara que haría cualquier cosa que él me pidiera, aunque la verdad si haría cualquier cosa que Edward quisiera. Aunque comerme a mi clase así como así, no entraba en mis planes más próximos.

-_comérnoslos?...-_

_- si…Alice acaba de ver que hoy el Sr. Banner tiene planeado hacer pruebas de tipo de sangre…lancetas y sangre fresca no es una buena opción para ti o para mí…así que qué dices?...nos vamos?-_

Su argumento me pareció bastante convincente ya que temía mi reacción ante la sangre, no quería que aquello se convirtiera en una chorreante película de terror. Terminé mi almuerzo ante la mirada de Edward que estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de comida que me había engullido, luego esperamos a que todos se dirigieran a los salones para que no nos vieran escapar por el bosque.

Viaje en la espalda de Edward con la firme esperanza de que algún día lo haría a su lado, no encima de él. Luego de una media hora de viaje, llegamos al prado en el lago, al lugar en donde Edward y yo habíamos comenzado nuestra relación. El clima en ese lugar era muy diferente al de Forks, ya que se podía ver el cielo azul entre las pocas nubes, además de que algunos rayos de sol pegaban en el agua del pequeño lago.

El ambiente estaba especiado y el olor a madera húmeda, a tierra mojada combinado con la esencia de Edward inundaba deliciosamente mi nuevo sentido del olfato.

Estaba emocionada ya que si el cielo seguía como estaba, tendría la oportunidad de ver nuevamente la hermosa y brillante piel de Edward.

Sólo una vez había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar tal espectáculo, y había sido una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida. Parecía como si millones de diamantes se hubieran incrustado en su piel marmórea, haciéndome envidiarlo un poquito, ya que yo no había heredado aquella característica.

_-el agua esta deliciosa_…-dijo Edward inclinándose mientras metía una mano en el lago.

Sólo sonreí mientras buscaba con curiosidad algunas flores silvestres, que parecían más hermosas con mis nuevos ojos. Para mí suerte, las nubes poco a poco fueron abriéndose en el cielo, dejando pasar un poco de sol en el lugar en donde estábamos.

De reojo, vi que cada parte descubierta de Edward reflejaba la luz del sol, sólo sentí algo muy hermoso dentro de mí. Más que nada estaba agradecida con la vida, por dejarme estar con Edward, por ser parte de la vida de un ser tan maravilloso.

Edward se miró gracioso unos segundos y no pude evitar acercarme a tocarlo.

_-hace mucho que no hacía esto… puedo sentir cómo me cosquillea la piel…-_ dijo con una sonrisa

_- no te soporto…no te basta con ser perfecto…también brillas!!...-_

Sonrió de manera adorable, lo que me hizo acercarlo a mi y besar lentamente sus labios que estaban un poco tibios debido a su exposición al sol. Me tomó de la cintura mientras prolongábamos un poco más aquel beso de ensueño, pero Edward tomó sus precauciones y se separó antes de que yo colapsara como aquella noche en mi casa.

Para mi mala suerte, yo seguía siendo mitad humana.

Estaba aún recuperándome del beso, cuando vi que Edward se quitaba su chamarra y la dejaba a un lado, al igual que la sudadera verde que traía debajo, quedándose solo con su ajustada camiseta gris.

-_qué haces?...-_

_- te dije que el agua estaba deliciosa…no debemos desaprovechar el momento no crees?...-_ se quito los tenis verde militar a juego.

Apenas si pude percibir que se acercó a mi velozmente, me dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios y dio un gran salto hacia el agua que me salpicó de pies a cabeza. Edward estuvo un rato en el agua, no es que me preocupara tanto, sabía que nunca podría ahogarse.

Dentro del agua, se podía ver como si una luz llegara desde el fondo.

Salió a la superficie unos minutos después. No pude evitar pasar un poco los ojos a su playera ajustada a su pecho, agradecí infinitamente que no pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

Su cabello estaba totalmente escurrido frente a su cara, se veía más obscuro y más largo de lo normal, además el agua acentuaba más su sobrenatural brillo. Era como si de repente un ser de perfecto de otro mundo hubiera hecho acto de presencia ante mí, regalándome una verdadera visión angelical. Me quedé sin palabras cuando lo vi, fue una de las tantas ocasiones en que no sabía si era realidad todo o si era un simple sueño.

Su voz de terciopelo me sacó de las dudas, gritándome desde el agua.

_- porqué no entras conmigo?...-_

_-no gracias!!...el agua parece estar helada, no quiero morir de una pulmonía, eso sería aburrido…además, ya no recuerdo cómo nadar…-_ dije sonrojándome un poco

En un parpadeo, Edward salió del agua y se posó frente a mí escurriendo de mis a cabeza. Aquello me puso muy nerviosa por alguna razón, sobre todo cuando se inclinó y comenzó a quitarme mis cómodos tenis Converse uno por uno. Al terminar, me levantó de la piedra donde estaba sentada y lentamente comenzó a retirarme la cazadora.

Me miraba a los ojos, y yo no traté de hacer nada, ni siquiera negarme. El corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho, la respiración estaba entrecortada. Seguramente Edward debió de haber pensado que era una ridícula por ponerme así sólo porque me estaba quitando la cazadora.

Pero luego siguió con mi suéter, haciéndome levantar las manos para quitármelo. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, lo olió un poco susurrando _fresas_ cuando lo dejo en la piedra.

De repente, así sin más, Edward se sacó la playera mojada y la lanzó a un lado, casi provocándome un ataque cardíaco. Él estaba como si nada hubiera pasado mientras que yo ni siquiera lo quise mirar. Pensé que esas eran las consecuencias de tener un novio tan apuesto.

_-odio la sensación de la ropa mojada…ojala que usted no porque ahora Srita. Swan, va a recordar cómo nadar adecuadamente…vamos…- _dijo extendiéndome una mano para entrar al agua.

-_pero…-_ fue lo único que pude articular ya que cometí el error de mirar su esculpido torso.

_-pero nada…-_

Edward me jaló y los dos caímos rápidamente al agua, por un segundo sentí que me hundía como una piedra pero luego Edward me agarró por la cintura, pegándome más a él. En un principio el agua estaba helada, pero en ese momento, en verdad la temperatura fría me estaba ayudando.

Para no quedar como tonta con Edward, me solté un poco y trate de flotar en el agua, estaba muy orgullosa de mi misma.

-_pensé que no sabías cómo nadar…tienes los labios morados Bella…mejor salgamos, no quiero que te enfermes…-_

_-noo!!...estoy bien…-_ le dije nerviosa mientras se acercaba nuevamente a mi.

-_segura?...-_

Sólo asentí con la cabeza, entonces, Edward acortó la distancia entre los dos y me besó tímidamente. Estaba gratamente agradecida de que había sido un beso pequeño, sino, no creo que hubiera sido capaz de seguir flotando como lo estaba haciendo. En un momento más relajado, comencé una pequeña guerra de lanzar agua, en realidad me estaba haciendo la divertida ya que hacía años que no nadaba.

Debo de confesar que me estaba divirtiendo muchísimo más que si hubiera ido al resto de las clases.

Nuevamente Edward estaba sonriendo y brillando en aquel lago de mis sueños, sólo pude regocijarme de alegría en aquel momento, de pronto ya no sentí aquella sensación de que estaba a punto de despertar. No recordaba nada acerca de Jacob, ni siquiera de los Vulturi, al contrario, cuando estaba con Edward, mi mundo se reducía sólo a él que me llenaba de amor y alegría.

Estaba allí a su lado, y a pesar de que la situación era completamente bizarra, sólo éramos dos _simples adolescentes _enamorados, aunque claro ninguno era simple y por supuesto, Edward no era ningún adolescente a sus 108 años.

Estuvimos jugando dentro del lago un rato y luego salimos, Edward no quería que enfermara de una tremenda pulmonía. Él salió primero, con su perfecta parte de arriba totalmente descubierta, me ofreció su ropa para secarme, aún seguía morada por el agua fría. Se acostó y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, mientras yo me senté a su lado tratando de exprimir mi ropa.

En realidad la ropa me importaba un comino, lo que deseaba era distraerme con algo, e incluso estuve a punto de tomar un montón de guijarros para lanzarlos al lago en lugar de permanecer al lado de Edward.

Mi novio, el vampiro luminoso semidesnudo, me miró extrañado, no supe que quería decir, pero luego me extendió sus brazos.

_-ven…no quieres descansar un poco?...hoy tenemos que ir a mi casa…Kate dijo que hoy comenzarían con la "segunda parte de tu entrenamiento"….-_ dijo imitando la voz de duende de Alice, algo muy cómico _- pero no lo sé…ni siquiera te preguntamos si querías hacerlo_…- se sentó a mi lado mirándome preocupado

La verdad no había pensado muy a fondo todo ese asunto. Estaba al tanto de que tenía súper poderes, dones o como sea, pero en realidad yo nunca había tenido intenciones de usarlos y además, no tenía ni idea de cómo utilizarlos.

_-supongo que si…creo que será toda una experiencia, además, sino acepto Kate abra venido hasta acá en vano…así que, dadas las circunstancias, es mi deber aprender a ser la súper hibrida de primera generación que se supone que tengo que ser….-_

Edward comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que incluso algunas aves salieron despavoridas de entre los árboles.

-_en serio que cuando dices eso, no puedo dejar de compararte con el Volvo o con una súper computadora…además lo dices en un tono, mmm…digamos que muy sexy…-_

Después de sonrojarme por enésima vez en aquella tarde, me recosté en el pasto, Edward hizo lo mismo a mi lado.

Justo como había dicho Edward, la sensación del sol en la fría piel era rara, de hecho la última vez que el _Astro Rey_ nos había visitado en Forks había sido el día del baile de Bienvenida, el día en que había descubierto muchas verdades acerca de mí.

Recordé que aquel día, había pasado del amor el odio en un segundo, pero no pude mantener ese sentimiento hacía Edward por mucho tiempo. Desde el primer segundo cuando lo vi, Edward me había dado demasiado, me había dado una nueva vida, una en donde era realmente feliz, fuera yo lo que fuera. A partir de que supe que él sentía lo mismo que yo, comencé a creer en mi buena suerte, después de todo si estaba condenada a un destino espeluznante, sabía que valía la pena, al menos había logrado conocer el amor a través de un hombre tan especial como Edward.

Definitivamente, era como si estuviera en el centro del universo, todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor sin importarme nada más que Edward, mi pequeño sol personal.

_-en qué piensas?...estas muy callada…-_

_-en nada…ya sabes, cosas al azar_- le mentí – _y tú? algo en particular que estés pensando?...-_

Se rodó un poco más cerca hacía mi, acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro, susurrándome a pocos centímetros de mis labios.

_-mmm…digamos que si…como siempre, todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti…-_ pasó su dedo níveo por mis labios - _pienso en el brillo del sol…en que me dan ganas de ser aire para que me respires siempre… no, la verdad no pienso en nada, en nada que no seas tú Bella…_-

Lentamente, mientras me llenaba de su dulce aliento, Edward se acercó para atrapar mis labios con los suyos, siempre fríos. Delicadamente, su lengua se abrió paso dentro de mi boca, profundizando el beso de manera sutil. Lo acerqué a mí, atrayéndolo desde sus hombros desnudos, haciendo casi que quedara encima de mí. Edward paró un momento, acariciando mi cabello y mi rostro.

_-te amo Edward_…- suspiré casi en automático – _total e irrevocablemente…-_

_- yo también te amo… hoy y siempre – _

En esta ocasión fui yo la que robó sus labios, debía aprovechar el momento. Sabía que faltaba poco para regresar a Forks, para regresar de nuevo al mundo real en donde no estaríamos solos, en un momento tan perfecto como este.

Solo esperaba estar a la altura en mi _"segunda fase de entrenamiento" _de la mano de Kate.

_Esto que me has dado es especial  
Bajo el firmamento me pondré a brillar  
Vamos sucumbiendo al frenesí  
El ego que me atrapa deja de existir  
Girando asta encontrar asidera  
Apareces como una visión angelical__  
Que los dos sintiéramos la misma piel  
Partículas doradas, luces de neón  
Derramando chispas de calor, multicolor_

_En el centro del universo estoy  
Intentando entender  
Por que soy como soy  
Las estrellas me hipnotizan sin querer  
Dando vueltas como en un carrusel_

_Ya no temo a la eternidad si estas conmigo  
A mi que más me da  
El destino quiso conceder_

_Las galaxias van rotando junto a mi  
Van llevándome hacia ti_

* * *

**Les gusto?...mmm, espero que mínimo algo les haya agradado!!...bueno, ya saben que se acepta de todo en los reviews (obvio todo menos, mentadas de madre jeje!!)…como dato adicional debo decir que la canción del final es del grupo Fangoria, y se llama como el capi, la verdad la letra me atrapo y por eso decidí inventar una situación con eso jeje!!...**

**Me voy esperando que voten en la encuesta, y también ojala que lean mi otra historia y de mi amiga Pau…Todo menos Tú!!...**

**xoxo**

**PD: jeje!!...estoe leyendo un monton de estupideses...qué bueno que mis historias son malas, por lo mismo nadie me las roba ni nada, sino, estaria pasando puros corajes y sin escribir nada kjeje!!...**_  
_


	4. Especial

**Holaaaaa!!...Dios!!...ya tenia un rato sin subir verdad?...es que he estado un poco costipadita de ideas, pero creo que ya estoy mejor…en esta semana me ha dado tiempo de pensar el completo curso de la historia y la verdad me esta encantando!!...solo espero que a ustedes cuando la lean les pase lo mismo…el capi de hoy es importante en la parte del entrenamiento de Bella con Kate, además que se ven los cambios que ha tenido en el camino…en esta ocasión no hay así mucho BxE pero prometo que pronto va a llegar algo sensual y romántico, pero cuidado!!, eso puede llegar a ser peligroso…**

**Ahora si tengo un tiempito para agradecerles a todas personalmente sus reviews hermosos!!...saludo, besos y mordidas a: familia cullen (gracias D por hacernos un póster para el concurso de T.M.T, te kiero mil!!, además gracias así por tu apoyo)…a roni96…a crisabella-cullen…a jkrf123…a bruja vampirita…a elliel hime…a aridenere…a Isis janet…a marylouu…a deanna…a bella masen…a sakuriya…a Oriana…a rennie…a nelly…a camille,Cullen…DEBO DE MENCIONAR QUE EN EL CAPI PASADO EXTRAÑE A MI ADORADA SAKU 12 Y A ALINITA!!...WHERE ARE YOU!!...SE QUE SAKU ANDA UN POKITO OCUPADA CON LA UNI, ASI QUE LE MANDO ASI TODAS MIS BUENAS VIBRASSS!!...bueno, a todas las que leen y no dejan reviews, también les mando saludos!!... a las que me agregaron en sus listas de favoritos…ahh!!, también a las que votaron en la encuesta sensual (wiii!...boyfriend and girlfriend will going to make out so bad!!...)**

**Bueno, les dejo este capitulo Especial…**

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

"**Im the highlight of your twilight…"**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**Especial**

La _"segunda parte de mi entrenamiento",_ estaba completamente iniciada al lado de Kate. Había pasado algunos días con ella tratando de sensibilizar mi don, poder o como sea que se llame.

El primer día fue doloroso debo confesar.

Yo no tenía idea de lo que ella hacía, sabía que era una _vampira poderosa que venía enseñarme los secretos milenarios de los poderes antiguos_, o algo así le había escuchado decir a Emmet, como sea. En un principio tuve que comprobar de primera mano los poderes de Kate Denali.

_-ok…entonces no sientes nada…-_ dijo Kate un poco incrédula mientras yo negaba con la cabeza - _y tú Emmet?...-_

-_ahhh!!...siii, Kateeee!!...-_

Emmet se encontraba tirado en la tierra, retorciéndose muy raro. Edward y yo sólo lo observábamos ladeando la cabeza, tratando de contener la risa un momento, parecía un bicho que acababa de ser rociado con insecticida. Kate sin embargo, estaba un poco pensativa, fue muy evidente cuando paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo ya que Emmet se quedó como en shock aun en la tierra.

_-mmm…Eleazar tenía razón…tu escudo mental allí esta naturalmente…en serio Bella, no haces ningún esfuerzo para tenerlo?...- _me preguntó Kate

_-nop…simplemente esta y no sé cómo lo hago…-_

_-si, así es desde que la conozco…no puedo leer sus pensamientos, y tampoco parece que los bloqueara a propósito…-_ dijo Edward, confirmando lo que Kate acababa de decir.

Según Kate, eso era mejor, ya que no perderíamos tiempo en trabajar con el escudo mental y pasaríamos de lleno a la mejor parte: el escudo físico. Pero Kate aun tenía una prueba más, para mala suerte del pobre Emmet, pero él se lo había buscado ya que había insistido en ayudar.

Nuevamente, y sin aviso, Kate comenzó a ejercer aquello sobrenatural en Emmet, pero de una manera más suave, se podía ver porque ahora él parecía soportarlo más. Ella me tomó de la mano y me llevó al lado de Emmet que estaba casi riendo.

_-jejeje!!...ahora me hace cosquillas, se siente raro…así como cuando Rose me…bueno, se siente raro…-_ dijo Emmet

_-ahora quiero que lo toques…-_me ordenó Kate

No sabía qué esperar, estaba un poco asustada, pero supuse que si a Emmet le daba cosquillas entonces no sería tan grave. Así que casi sin pensarlo, toqué a Emmet tal y como Kate me lo había pedido.

Me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

En cuanto las yemas de mis dedos tocaron la dura piel de Emmet, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo de manera horrible, hasta incluso me lanzó en una especie de espasmo al suelo. Todo mi ser entero estaba completamente sacudido por aquello que Kate producía, nada parecido a las cosquillas sexuales que describió Emmet.

Edward de inmediato me ayudó a levantarme del suelo, mientras Emmet se carcajeaba por la situación, sin duda me vengaría por aquello. Las yemas de mis pobres dedos me punzaban demasiado, como si estuvieran completamente quemadas lo que me hizo de inmediato meterlas a mi boca para aliviar el dolor.

_-lo siento…no pensé que fuera a ser demasiado para ti…pero con eso nos damos una idea, así que es hora de comenzar entonces…- _

Si claro, era fácil decir eso para ella cuando la que había sido electrocutada era yo, pero en fin.

Kate comenzó a trabajar con mi mente, así como en una especie de terapia: me preguntaba qué sentía, qué imagen podía ver en mi mente y cosas por el estilo. Cuando le dije que no sentía ni veía nada, comenzó a darme rollos acerca de que visualizara un escudo, o lo que yo quisiera que significara protección para mí.

En ese momento se me hizo ridículo pensar en un enorme escudo estilo espartano pero conforme pasaban los días y las horas hablando acerca de eso, vi a mi escudo como una especie de manta. Lo sé, suena raro, pero creo que iba más con mi personalidad. Luego de que estaba convencida de que dentro de mi mente había una manta blanca como fantasma, se pasó a la siguiente fase del plan macabro para no hacerme una inútil.

Durante todo ese tiempo que pasaba con Kate en casa de los Cullen, Edward sólo se limitaba a observar y a darme consejos de vez en cuando, no sé si era decisión propia o por que Kate se la había pedido. En cambio Emmet, se entrometía siempre, insistiendo como un niño pequeño que quería ayudar, Kate accedía ya que de vez en cuando se divertía mandándole pequeñas descargas para molestarlo, provocando las risas de los que estuvieran presentes.

Como dije, para la segunda fase, nos concentramos en que yo sintiera la _manta_ encima de mí, aunque debo confesar que a veces cuando perdía la concentración me imaginaba a mi misma como una especie de fantasma. Pero cuando en realidad me creía todo aquello, algo raro pasaba en mi piel, la sensación de que tenía una telaraña en mi cuerpo era completamente diferente y fascinante a la vez.

Se escucha fácil, pero la verdad era algo sumamente difícil.

Tardé unos días en acostumbrarme a todo y luego cuando lo hice, tratábamos de ampliar su extensión, es decir, Kate quería que esta se alargara de una manera extraña fuera de mi piel, aunque sólo conseguía que se separara de mi unos centímetros primero, luego logré hacer que se separara unos cuantos metros pero por sólo por minutos.

Era casi como estar en la escuela del profesor Xavier de los _X-Men,_ Emmet tenía razón, la situación era realmente _cool._

Aquello era un éxito total a los ojos de la rubia Kate y estaba sumamente sorprendida por mi avance en tan poco tiempo. Para comprobar aquello, me tomaba de las manos y lanzaba pequeñas descargas directamente pero milagrosamente no sentía nada, o a veces Emmet se entretenía lanzándome piedritas a ver si me pegaban pero estas caían luego de toparse con algo duro a centímetros de mi piel. Aquello no conseguía hacerme daño, pero vaya que lograba molestarme, teniendo un punto más para mi venganza en contra de Emmet.

Cuando en verdad ya pude controlar aquello por más tiempo, me sentí muy especial, me sentía parte de algo. Edward leía la mente, Alice tenía sus visiones, Jasper controlaba las emociones, Kate era una silla eléctrica andante y yo, evitaba que las piedras me pegaran.

No era algo tan genial en ese momento, pero al menos ya no era la simple mestiza débil y humana. Sentía la letra E de especial en mi frente así como si fuera una linda estrellita.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel primer día con Kate, era miércoles por la mañana.

La noche anterior le había pedido a Edward que no fuera a visitarme, parece algo de locos pero en verdad necesitaba dormir y con él a mi lado no podía. A veces ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos porque no quería dejar de verlo. Obviamente Edward entendía cuando necesitaba mis momentos a solas, eso me encantaba, aunque no más que el hecho de estar con él.

Me sentía muy cansada, sumamente exhausta.

Con el paso de los días mi agotamiento se había hecho crónico, haciendo que a veces me quedara dormida en las clases o incluso frente a los semáforos de la escuela, la cosa más peligrosa del mundo. Mis huesos tronaban por cualquier cosa, sobre todo cuando Edward me abrazaba, además de que a veces su toque me parecía cada vez más frío; mi cabello estaba horrible, se me caía bastante.

La embarazada Maddie sensible insistía en que fuéramos con un médico o con algún nutriólogo, pero yo le daba la excusa de que ya había hablado con el Dr. Cullen y que todo estaba perfectamente bien.

Era sólo el stress de la escuela, le decía. Si como no!!.

Al fin, después de quince minutos tratando de levantarme, lo hice. Arrastrando los pies entré a la regadera y mientras me bañaba, ni siquiera mi shampoo de fresas parecía animarme. Eso era realmente malo, mi shampoo era lo que muchas veces evitaba que mi día comenzara mal y ahora de repente no funcionaba.

Me di a mi misma un golpe en la cabeza para ver si aún funcionaba correctamente.

Como siempre me cepillé el cabello frente al espejo y vi lo de todos los días: mi rostro estaba más demacrado que antes, las ojeras se habían depositado debajo de mis ojos como si fuera yo un simple muerto viviente. La piel que luego de la _transformación_ se había vuelto como la porcelana blanca, ahora estaba seca y amarilla. Hasta ahora nadie se había dado cuenta, o al menos eso creía ya que ninguna persona había mencionado nada, pero en esa ocasión creí pertinente disimular todo el desastre.

Alice me había enseñado algunos trucos de maquillaje, ella era muy buena en eso, la verdad no se cómo ya que ella necesitaba nada, era bonita por naturaleza.

Mientras Maddie estaba abajo preparándose para irse a la tienda, me escabullí a su cuarto y tomé algo de maquillaje de su tocador. Sólo apliqué el necesario para ocultar las horribles ojeras y ya. No se notaba, seguramente Alice estaría orgullosa de mi dando algunos saltitos.

Bajé a desayunar con Maddie que estaba hojeando nuevamente en la mesa el álbum de bodas que Alice le había dado para comenzar a planear la boda. Las cosas que Alice habían planeado le encanaban a Maddie, aunque al antisocial de Charlie no tanto. Creo que por culpa de él yo a veces era rara.

Después de un plato de cereal, un jugo y un café, salí directo a la escuela. A pesar de estar un poco exhausta, estaba dispuesta a sobrellevar el día de la mejor manera.

Afuera estaba lloviznando un poco.

Justo ese día, mi mala suerte apareció de repente después de algún tiempo sin vernos a la cara. Mi viejo trasto llamado camioneta no encendía y juro que olía a gasolina quemada, lo peor de todo era que ahora no tenía quién la reparara. Creo que si le hubiera pedido a Jacob, me hubiera comido y escupido luego o cualquier cosa que hagan los hombres lobos como él.

Para opacar a mi mala suerte, Maddie se ofreció a llevarme a la escuela en un hermoso acto de maternidad recién adquirida y gracias a ello, pude llegar a la escuela a tiempo. En el estacionamiento Edward estaba esperándome al lado del Volvo, saludó a Maddie a lo lejos y yo me despedí de ella.

_- no quiero ni imaginarme a qué hora hubiera llegado si venia en autobús… gracias por acercar mi trasero a la escuela…te quiero!!...-_ dije soplándole un beso mientras se reía por el adecuado uso de mis palabras

Caminé hacia donde estaba Edward como quien camina hacia las puertas del mismísimo cielo.

Estaba recargado en su brillante Volvo plateado, esbozando una sonrisa al verme. Como era costumbre, estaba vestido impecablemente, seguro Alice tenía que ver con eso.

Las miradas de todos lo que estaban en el estacionamiento se posaron en nuestro encuentro. No tenía que leer mentes como Edward para saber que muchas chicas se preguntaban porqué demonios alguien tan glorioso como él estaba con alguien como yo, pero cuando Edward sonreía de lado no me importaba nada ni nadie.

Tuve que regresarle el gesto, pero obviamente no de la misma forma tan encantadora que Edward.

- _por fin murió tu camioneta?...-_ me tomó el rostro con su dos frías manos y besó mi frente delicadamente, como si fuera yo una muñeca – _buenos días Bella_…-

-_bueno días para ti también…-_

Mientras terminaba de sonrojarme y caminábamos hacía el edificio, le conté a Edward lo que había pasado con "Frankie".

-_ya tenía algunos días fallando pero no creí que estuviera tan mal…hoy de repente en la mañana solo escuché que algo tronó y comenzó a oler a quemado…-_ por mi tono de voz parecía que hablaba de una persona y no de un auto viejo - _estoy un poco triste…ahora ya no tengo a nadie que me ayude a repararlo, yo creo que es caso perdido…-_

Sentí que con la muerte de mi camioneta, también moría definitivamente mi amistad con Jacob. Era como una simple y dolorosa analogía de lo que nos había pasado; así como yo no quería otro auto, yo no quería a otro mejor amigo que no fuera Jacob.

Edward parecía un tanto feliz por la situación con la camioneta, ya que había insistido algunas veces en regalarme un lujoso y reluciente auto como su Volvo, decía que mi auto era un desastre andante como yo y eso era sumamente peligroso.

Por lo mismo debí de haber sabido que insistiría nuevamente.

- _yo creo que no es caso perdido si sirve para que me dejes regalarte un coche nuevo…- _dijo en tono persuasivo, demasiado para mi gusto.

-_ya te he dicho que eso sería demasiado, no imagino siquiera lo que diría Charlie…lo mejor será que convenza a Maddie de dos cosas…la primera será que me traiga todos los días a la escuela y la segunda, que_ _me dé trabajo en la boutique para poder costear un coche nuevo…-_

Llegamos a mi clase de Español, nos detuvimos un momento ya que la Srita. Torres aún no había llegado.

_-eres necia Isabella Swan y no puedo odiar el hecho de que lo seas…de no ser así creo que no estaría aquí junto a ti_…- me acomodó un mechón de cabello feo detrás de la oreja – _diciéndote cuanto te amo…-_

Estuvo a punto de besarme pero percibí que la Srita Torres estaba casi cruzando el pasillo – lo supe por su perfume -, lo detuve porque seguramente me hubiera castigado si me veía en tal demostración de amor con Edward. Todos los maestros en la escuela eran unos santurrones, excepto por el Sr. McCartney, él era genial.

Obviamente un pequeño beso de iglesia no tiene nada de malo, pero para ese entonces, literalmente no le podía quitar las manos encima a Edward cuando estábamos solos. Los besos que comenzaban de manera tierna terminaban un poco subidos de tono y conmigo a punto de morir asfixiada por falta de aire.

Pero a nadie le haría daño si le daba un pequeño beso a mi novio en la mejilla después de semejante declaración de amor. Lo tomé de la solapa de la cazadora rápidamente y le planté un beso tronado a media boca, hice trampa con lo de la mejilla.

Edward sólo sonrió de lado y se fue justo cuando la profesora iba llegando para dar la clase. Alice ya estaba dentro con Jessica, así que me senté a su lado aún con la boba mirada enamorada.

_- otra vez estas deslumbrada?...-_ dijo la duendecillo pasando una mano enfrente de mi – _Dios Bella!!...ya debiste de haber superado esa etapa…sé que Edward es genial y lo quiero, pero no es para tanto…-_

-_mmm…lo mismo digo para Jasper…-_ le saqué la lengua y no comentó nada al respecto.

_- veo que decidiste ponerte maquillaje…- _dijo Alice sin siquiera mirarme

Mis mejillas comenzaron a ponerse rojas, según yo ni siquiera se me notaba.

_-es muy obvio?...dime por favor que no!!...-_

_-mmm…digamos que exageraste un poco en la parte de las ojeras pero en cuanto salgamos de clase repararemos los daños…-_

Y lo hicimos, bueno, lo hizo.

Alice sacó de su casillero una especie de baúl pequeño que contenía un sinfín de productos de belleza, todos listos para arreglar el desastre que era mi rostro, porqué lo tenía en su casillero?, no lo sé, sigue siendo un misterio.

Ella misma me lavó la cara como si fuera una niña pequeña, luego, rápidamente me aplicó como cinco cremas diferentes y después con una esponja esparció algo de maquillaje en mi rostro haciendo énfasis en las ojeras de zombie que tenía.

Entonces comenzó a sacar más y más cosas del baúl de _Felix el Gato_, eso me preocupaba, no quería lucir como un vil payaso. Además de que no me dejaba voltear al espejo para verme.

-_ehh Alice…mantenlo simple, quieres?...sino el Cirque Du Solei vendrá a reclutarme y ya tengo a demasiadas personas tras de mi…-_

-_shhh!!...déjame hacer mi arte, cuando termine estas en tu derecho de volverte a lavar la cara si no te gusta_…-

Mientras terminaba, pasé los ojos por todo el baño un poco fastidiada, incluso hasta descubrí unos rayones en la puerta que decía _Eddy C. es mi perra. _Por la letra supe que Emmet lo había escrito, pintando de esa manera una rayita más en mi lista de venganza hacía él.

Unos minutos de tortura más y Alice por fin me dejo verme en el espejo.

_-mierda Alice!!...-_

_-no te gustó?...pero te juro que se te ve muy natural…-_

_-no es eso…es que me dejaste genial!!...es como yo pero menos muerta pero mas vampira…-_ le susurré la ultima palabra muy bajito, había una chica orinando en el baño.

_-lo sé!!...por eso todos a mi alrededor me aman…tú me amas en este momento…-_ dijo levantando sus pequeñas cejas una y otra vez – _admítelo Isabella…-_

Reí ante su comentario, afirmándole que la adoraba por hacer que me viera bien. La acompañe a dejar el baúl de la belleza a su casillero y luego fui a mi próxima clase: matemáticas.

Estuve rompiéndome la cabeza tratando de resolver una sola maldita ecuación mientras que todos los demás sabiondos ya llevaban más de cinco. Pensé seriamente en mi elección de carrera: escogería la que fuera mientras no tuviera matemáticas en su currículo educativo, además de que tendría que ser impartida en alguna universidad del norte o en cualquier lugar en donde no saliera el sol, no era muy seguro ver a Edward brillando por doquier.

Tomé una pequeña nota mental para elegir mi carrera en año entrante: uno, no matemáticas y dos: no sol. Lo más sencillo del mundo.

Entre tanta divagación mental al azar, se me fue la clase entera, de último momento terminé copiándole sus ecuaciones a Lauren, una chica que apenas si le hablaba pero no le importó que la usara un poquito en esa clase.

Estaba como siempre hambrienta y lo mejor es que no tuve que esperar para conseguir comida ya que en la cafetería, desde su mesa Emmet hizo señas para que me sentara con ellos, tenía una bandeja llena con mi comida favorita. Jasper y Rosalíe estaban también, así que les di un _hola_ al viento en forma de saludo.

_-tengo lo que más te gusta "pecas"…pizza, gelatina…bueno esa es para Edward…yogurt, una manzana, un sándwich, jugo, ensalada…lo que quieras esta aquí para ti_…- dijo Emmet mientras le daba una mirada rara a Jasper.

Miré la bandeja con un poco de desdén, haciéndome un poco la difícil pero al fin y al cabo, tomé la pizza y la mordí.

_-y Edward?...-_ pregunté a sus hermanos que tenían cara de asco por la comida.

_-no sé…se supone que tú debes de saber, es tu novio…- _

En verdad que si no fuera porque había llenado mi charola de comida, hubiera llamado a Kate para que electrocutara el trasero de Emmet, seguro Rosalíe me apoyaría. Por suerte Edward llegó junto con Alice a la mesa mientras ahora yo me comía el sándwich junto con algunos tragos del jugo.

_- te ves hermosa…bueno, más de lo normal, si es que se puede…-_ susurró Edward a mi oído.

Me dio mucha gracia que me lo haya dicho justo cuando tenía la boca llena por haberme metido la mitad del sándwich a la boca.

_-gracias…bueno, Alice hizo todo la hojalatería y pintura…yo sólo puse el rostro…-_ le dije dándome un pequeño golpecito en la barbilla.

Edward dejó de picotear la gelatina para acercarse y darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla, escuchando de fondo a Emmet gruñir un _ugh_, por un momento recordé a Jacob.

En un momento, ya sólo quedaba la manzana y el yogurt, así que sin problemas tomé la cuchara para proseguir con el alimento lácteo, la manzana la comería después así que la guardé. Emmet me observaba fascinado y de igual manera lo hacía Jasper, lo cual se me hizo muy extraño.

_-qué?..el hecho de que ustedes no coman no significa que yo también siga ese mantra….-_ les dije retándolos, metiéndome una cucharada a la boca

-nosotros no dijimos _nada "pecas"-_ dijo Emmet como conteniendo una risotada.

De repente, Edward les lanzó su famosa mirada de lector de mentes y pateó a Emmet por debajo de la mesa.

_-te dije que no apostaran con Bella!!...-_

Honestamente, no sabía de qué rayos estaban hablando, tampoco Alice ni Rosalíe. Emmet de repente comenzó a reírse mientras Jasper risueño le entregaba un billete de cien dólares.

_-estaban apostando conmigo?...pero cómo?...-_

- _Jasper apostó que dejarías por lo menos tres cosas vivas en la bandeja…y Emmet que dejarías menos de tres…- _Edward estaba conteniendo un risa, lo sé.

_-es que últimamente comes como oso "pecas"…así que obviamente gané!!... en tu cara Emo Jasper_!!- gritó Emmet con los brazos en el aire

_-no tan rápido…regrésame cincuenta…perdiste, Edward se dio cuenta_…-

Emmet rodó los ojos y sacó un billete de cincuenta que dejo sobre la mesa, en tanto Rosalíe zapeó a su esposo en la nuca.

_-hey!!...y eso porqué fue?...- _se sobó Emmet

_-idiota!!...obviamente Edward se iba a dar cuenta…-_

Todos en la mesa rodamos los ojos cuando Emmet, después de haberlo pensado mucho, se dio cuenta de que Jasper le había tomado el pelo. Rosalíe y Alice les hicieron prometer a sus esposos que ya no apostarían a mis costillas, sino dejarían que Edward se las arreglara con ellos sin problemas.

El disgusto de Emmet duró hasta la tarde cuando estábamos en la casa Cullen, lugar de reunión por excelencia en las tardes.

La excusa para ir que le daba a Charlie y a Maddie era que me adoraban en aquella casa - lo que era cierto – además de que debía hacer mis prácticas de laboratorio con Edward porque era mi compañero después de todo y yo era un poco torpe para los estudios - lo cual también era cierto-, así que no hubo problema que yo estuviera allá muy seguido.

Pero no todo era risas y diversión en aquella hermosa casa, también estaba Kate.

A veces creía que también era bipolar: cuando se trataba de estar con ella aprendiendo, era muy estricta y no aceptaba excusas de nada. Su aspecto de princesa de cuento te engañaba demasiado, sobre todo cuando no me dejaba ir hasta que no hiciera avances en el entrenamiento, ponía cara de "_no me importa que tengas hambre, ni que estés cansada". _

Pero a la vez Kate sabía divertirse, sobre todo con Rosalíe. Creo que era porque tenían el mismo temperamento fuerte o no sé. Molestaba a Emmet con el consentimiento de Rosalíe, haciéndolo sufrir con sus bromas. Estaba pensando seriamente aliarme con ellas para mi venganza.

Por la tarde de ese día, cuando estábamos en el patio, haciendo lo de siempre Kate decidió que era hora de instalarme en modo de _Bella súper poderosa_, lo cual no soy obviamente.

-_anda Bella!!...-_ me aplaudió para que reaccionara - _seguro que puedes hacerlo…es fácil!!...Emmet esta allá y tú acá…evita que le electrocute el cerebro y lo deje con menos neuronas de las que ya tiene…_- la rubia sonrió, supongo que era un buen día para ella.

No podía concentrarme realmente, una pequeña parte de mi quería que le dieran su merecido a Emmet por algunas cositas que me debía, así que cuando intentaba hacerlo me reía al verlo como cucaracha retorciéndose.

Podía ver cómo Kate comenzaba a respirar más fuerte y las aletas de su nariz se movían muy rápido.

Sin duda la había hecho enojar por mi falta de atención.

_-lo siento…es que es muy divertido…-_

_-bueno, si crees que es divertido, entonces cambiaré de estrategia…-_

Se quedó pensativa un momento y luego de repente Bam!!.

Casi pude ver cómo una pequeña chispa llegó hacia Edward que estaba observando recargado en un árbol, lo tiró al suelo seguido por alguno de sus gritos.

Kate estaba hablando en serio.

_- mierda Kate!!...déjalo en paz, prometo que ahora si pondré atención…-_ le dije con la respiración entrecortada.

_-no Bella…sé que es una mierda pero no hay otra forma en la que puedas aprender…ahora supongo que ya no es divertido verdad?...-_

Odie profundamente a Kate Denali en aquel momento, lo peor de todo es que Edward trataba de aguantar un poco, pero probablemente sintiendo mucho dolor.

La imagen de un Edward moribundo como la de mis sueños me llegó a la mente de inmediato. Sentí cómo mi corazón se retorcía a la par de Edward y comencé a desesperarme seriamente. No podía creer que Kate fuera capaz de hacernos esto, se suponía que estaba de buen humor.

Quise acercarme a Edward pero Kate no me dejó.

-_ya no es gracioso Kate…déjalo en paz-_ las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

Kate se acercó a mí y pude percibir que aumentó su electroshock en Edward.

-_no...concéntrate!!...-_ luego me tomó el rostro con ambas manos – _no llores Bella, debes de hacer algo para que Edward no sienta dolor…expande tu escudo, yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo…además, yo puedo seguir así todo el día y estoy segura que al final, Edward me perdonará todo, pero no sé si contigo lo haga_…-

Me apretó fuerte y no me dejo ir. Me sentía muy presionada, tanto por ella como por el pobre de Edward, por lo tanto la maldita_ manta_ apenas si se podía sentir en mi piel.

-_concéntrate!!...-_ me miró Kate con sus ojos casi negros

Lo único que me hizo reaccionar en aquel momento en que estaba en una severa pausa mental, fue la voz de Edward que gritó mi nombre con tanto dolor. Aquel pequeño gritito doloroso, fue como el gatillo que disparó la maldita manta de una forma muy rara fuera de mí. Sentí como si mi mente se doblara para introducirse en algo muy pequeño, o como si algo muy grande y pesado estuviera a punto de quebrarme el cerebro.

Una punzada constante se apoderó de mi cabeza y luego de mi piel haciéndome sentir muchos escalofríos poniéndome la piel de gallina.

No sé cómo fue, ni siquiera pude ver en qué momento aquello funcionó porque tenía los ojos cerrados, pero pude escuchar que Edward simplemente dejó de jadear y entonces abrí los ojos.

Se incorporó poco a poco algo aturdido pero yo aún sentía aquella punzada hacía la dirección en la que él se encontraba. Supuse que ese era el escudo.

_-perfecto…ya es suficiente -_ dijo Kate sumamente satisfecha y más tranquila.

Al ver a Edward sin aquella mueca de dolor, mi corazón pareció no dolerme más y la punzada desapareció de repente.

Dí un respiro profundo, aliviada de que ya todo había acabado. Le lancé una sonrisa a Edward, verlo sufrir era uno de mis peores miedos. Luego, la punzada nuevamente se apoderó de mi cabeza, como si algo se hubiera reventado, fue tan fuerte que tuve que cerrar los ojos un segundo. En tanto, mis piernas me fallaron, mi visión se hizo toda negra, sentí que me caía en una especie de agujero y no supe más de mí.

Entre la negrura, escuché sólo aquella voz aterciopelada muy a lo lejos.

_-Bella!!...Carlisle ven rápido!!...- _

**

* * *

**

dios!!...qué habrá pasado?...mmm, averígüenlo en el próximo capi, ñacañaca!!…espero que me dejen sus opiniones en sus reviews…

**por cierto!!...me gustaría hacer un pequeño comercial, bueno, en realidad no es nada…solo quiero decirles que visiten mi Homepage alias blog: se llama Dulceamargo 87 (soy famosa jiji!!...si lo googlean es el primer link!!), bueno, ese espacio esta dedicado a mi faceta como escritora en esta tierra maravillosa llamada fanfiction!!...ojala que se conecten alli conmigo para comentar los mejores fics de twilight vale?...**

**las kierooo!!**

**xoxo**

**PD: hay un concurso de mi fic Todo Menos Tu…ojala que kien lo haya leído participe!!...no es la gran cosa, pero me muero porque mis fics tengan un póster tipo película de Hollywood!!...mmm, ojala que alguien se anime también a hacer un póster para las **_**Crónicas de Isabella Vulturi **_**(destinada a nunca morir y sobreviviendo al destino)…no se…byee!!**


	5. Frágil

**Atención!!...esto no es un simulacro...repito, no es un simulacro!!**

**Holaaa!!...puff!! al fin estoy por aca, ahora si con un nuevo capi!!...y debo agregar que es uno de los más dificiles de escribir, sobre todo porque mi mente estaba en blancooo!!. Como les dije en la nota que publiqué, he estado super ocupada, y aunque se que no es una excusa, debo decir que el strees me estaba acabando les pido una disculpa por haberme tardado, pero al fin aqui esta.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que leyeron el capi pasado y que pusieron sus reviews, ademas mil millones de gracias a las chicas que me dieron animos y que hasta me jalaron de las orejas jaja!!...gracias niñas adoradas por esperar tanto tiempo!!**

**Les cuento que ahora si descubriran las respuestas a las preguntas que les hice en la nota que publique...es un poco corto pero la verdad creo que es importante para lo que resta de la historia, sobre todo al final.**

**Bueno, como sea, les dejo este Fragil capitulo despues de tanto, espero que les guste...**

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

**"Im the highlight of your twilight.."**

****

**_Anteriormente en Sobreviviendo al Destino:_ **

**_Kate usa su poder en Edward para que Bella reaccioné y utilize su escudo al máximo para protegerlo. Después de un gran esfuerzo, Bella lográ proteger a Edward, sin embargo, cae desmayada ante el asombro de los Cullen que no saben qué le pasa a Bella._**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Frágil**

Proteger a la persona que más amas dolía como el demonio, te hacia perder la conciencia y daba nauseas. Eso lo supe una vez que desperté en la falsa cama de Alice, aquella que ya me había visto caer en otra ocasión.

Un zumbido seguía depositado en mis oídos, retumbando fuertemente en mi cabeza, un olor fuerte que tenía pegado a la nariz me hizo reaccionar lentamente.

La luz entraba desde el enorme ventanal, me molestaba demasiado, por lo que preferí tener los ojos cerrados.

No quería despertar, tenía sueño.

-_Bellaaaaa…despierta_…- una vocecilla me dijo al oído.

Le hice caso y al abrir por completo mis ojos, vi las siluetas de Alice, Carlisle y por supuesto, de mi hermoso Edward. Di un suspiro al verlo allí conmigo, tomándome de la mano, eso me puso mejor.

Sabía que todo aquel lío del desmayo había valido la pena, Edward estaba bien.

-_hola…-_ dije a media voz, saludando a todos como si nada.

Sentí un poco de culpa al ver la cara de entierro que tenían todos. Por Dios!!, me había desmayado solamente, no era como si hubiera perdido una pierna o algo. Así que me hice la valiente y traté de levantarme de un brinco.

_-Bella espera…no te levantes_…- dijo Edward tratando de detenerme.

Por supuesto que no le hice caso, ya me sentía mejor. Pero al poner el primer pie en el piso, sentí como que de verdad todo daba vueltas de una manera muy extraña.

-_ups!!...creo que mejor vuelvo a la cama_…- dije mientras me sentaba totalmente mareada.

Solo esperaba que el gran almuerzo de la mañana no hiciera acto de presencia frente a mi novio y su familia, eso sería muy embarazoso, aunque una rayita más en la pared ya no hacia mucha diferencia.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a frotarme la espalda, en señal de que estaba conmigo. El silencio aún reinaba en la habitación, yo hubiera querido romperlo pero estaba segura de que si abría la boca, algo muy malo hubiera pasado.

Además de Alice, Carlisle y Edward, pude ver que Kate también estaba en la habitación, se acercó a mí con una expresión triste en su rostro.

_- lo siento tanto Bella…nunca pensé que esto pasaría, soy una bruta…espero que puedas perdonarme_…- dijo poniéndose de cuclillas frente a mi.

Pobre de Kate. No quería hacerla sentir mal, así que traté de calmarla.

_-no te preocupes Kate…la verdad fue mi mala suerte, además también te estaba molestando demasiado_…- le dije acomodando un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de su oreja.

Kate parecía sentirse mejor, sólo esperaba que en ocasiones sucesivas no intentara hacer algo parecido, eso de atacar a mi novio la verdad que me ponía mal.

Edward bufó por la bajo, estoy segura de que fue por mi comentario, ya que insistía que yo no era una torpe y que mi mala suerte no existía. Si claro!!, él decía eso porque él era simplemente perfecto. Traté de ignorar la actitud de Edward, lo bueno, es que Esme llegó al momento y me ofreció un vaso de jugo, con suerte mis nauseas mejorarían.

_- como te sientes querida?...-_ pregunto Esme sentándose a mi lado.

_- muy mareada, cansada y con nauseas…- _

_-jajaja!!...como Maddie cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada_…- dijo Alice brincando un poco en la cama.

Después de escuchar aquel comentario, bebí mi jugo al hilo, ignorándolo por completo. Genial!!, nuevamente la vida me recordaba que nunca tendría hijos, nunca llegaría a embarazarme y sería una simple mujer solitaria inmortal. Claramente Edward fulminó a Alice con la mirada y ella soltó un _ups_ mientras salía de la habitación junto con Esme, no sin antes darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Finalmente Carlisle habló, corrió a todo el mundo de la habitación pidiendo que nos dejaran solos, era hora de una consulta privada con mi suegro doctor. Aunque el termino privado no podía ser exigido en una casa llena de vampiros con oído súper sensible, pero aún así todos se fueron a no se dónde.

Carlisle rápidamente revisó mis ojos, palpó mi estomago y creo que hasta tomó una foto de mis amígdalas, mientras lo hacía, su cara parecía muy seria, preocupándome demasiado. Por ultimo, de un rápido movimiento, me levantó como si fuera yo una pluma, o más bien, una bolsa de ropa sucia.

_- desde cuando es que te sientes mal Bella?...-_

_- mmm…es la primera vez…-_le dije a mi doctor de cabecera

Maldita Bella mentirosa!!, _dile que siempre estas cansada, que te duermes en clase y que te duele cada que tu novio te abraza_ gritaba mi mente en aquel momento.

-_estas muy desmejorada y baja de peso…haz estado comiendo adecuadamente?...-_

- _claro que si!!, en la escuela almuerzo bien…además Maddie me hace comer hasta por ella y el bebé…- _le dije la verdad, Maddie me hacia comer como huérfana.

De repente, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, cayendo Emmet seguido por Edward que trataba de cerrarle la boca.

- _bromeas?...con lo que la "pecas" come, podríamos alimentar al antiguo ejercito sureño de Jasper …-_ soltó una enorme carcajada que retumbó en el cuarto.

Edward le hizo una especie de llave en el piso mientras Emmet aun se reía

_-esta bien…como demasiado, pero son sólo cosas saludables…-_ me defendí

Emmet se levantó, deshaciéndose de la llave de Edward.

-_pues yo no sabré mucho de comida "pecas"…pero te puedo decir que la pizza grasosa de la cafetería no es precisamente lo más saludable… te alimentas solo de chucherías…-_

Eso si era un golpe bajo y juraba que a la menor provocación me vengaría de Emmet, algo se me ocurriría pero en aquel momento no encontré algún cometario para refutar lo que había dicho.

No era lo mismo para Edward.

-_hermano…yo no sabré mucho de comida saludable…pero te puedo decir que las ardillas que recoges a escondidas en el bosque, no son precisamente el snack más adecuado para ti…más bien son chucherías, como tú dices…-_ dijo guiñándome un ojo, como saboreando la venganza de mi parte

Tanto Carlisle como yo, ahogamos una carcajada mientras Emmet nos miraba con ojos de odio y salía de la habitación, seguramente para ir a acusarnos con Rose.

Niña!!

Carlisle volteó solamente los ojos ante los comentarios de Emmet, sacó una libreta de su maletín y comenzó a escribir cosas.

-_ te recetaré vitaminas, de hecho puedes conseguirl_…- el movimiento de la puerta lo interrumpió.

_- Carlisle…las vitaminas no ayudaran a Bella en nada…deberías saber que lo que tiene no se arreglara con eso_…- dijo que Jasper estaba en el marco de la puerta recargado.

Carlisle paró de escribir, Edward y yo lo observamos intrigado, todo para ponerle atención a Jasper.

Lo curioso acerca de Jasper era que siempre encontraba la manera de lucir misterioso y de decir las cosas de manera en que sonaran grandes y graves. Estoy casi segura que esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Alice. Al principio, me daba miedo estar cerca de él, imponía tanta autoridad, incluso más que Carlisle que era el patriarca de la familia Cullen. Edward le atribuía aquello a su antigua instrucción militar allá por el sur del país.

En fin, allí estaba Jasper haciendo una declaración misteriosa e impactante como siempre. Edward se acercó a Jasper, mirándolo confundido al igual que Carlisle y yo.

Yo seguía sin entender nada, al parecer estaban hablando en la mente o algo así.

- _hola?...disculpen por interrumpir su platica mental…les recuerdo que tengo la cabeza descompuesta…-_ me golpeé la cabeza para demostrar el punto

- _qué quieres decir Jasper?...-_ dijo Edward

- _digo que lo que Bella necesita es algo más que la comida chatarra que come en la escuela, o que las vitaminas que Carlisle le esta recetando_…-

Me levanté de inmediato, buscando su mirada, no soportaba más sus rodeos.

_- traduce Jasper, traduce…-_ le dije desesperada.

_- necesitas beber sangre Bella…otra vez -_

Oficialmente, Jasper se había vuelto loco, no sabía si aquello era una broma, una de mal gusto. Al instante, recordé las imágenes de aquel día en el hospital: la goteante sangre chico nervioso, el ardor en mi garganta, el tic- tac de las maquinas del laboratorio, el calor de la sangre robada en mi cazadora.

No, definitivamente no volvería a probar aquella cosa jamás.

_-mmm…creo que en esta ocasión pasó…me quedo con las vitaminas de Carlisle y fin de la discusión_…-

Pude ver la expresión en el rostro de Carlisle, era como si se le hubiera prendido un foco.

- _Jasper tiene razón Bella…debo de confesar que pensé en algún punto que tenias algún desorden alimenticio y la verdad es que si lo tienes…pero el tuyo es por no alimentarte de sangre_…-

Ok, ahora me había convertido en una anoréxica mitad vampiro, era genial todo aquello, obviamente, de forma sarcástica.

Edward solo se quedó mirándome, a la espera de que yo dijera algo. Yo no sabía ni que pensar, pero al parecer ellos podrían tener razón, tal vez si hacia lo que decían todo lo que me pasaba podría acabar.

_- y si me pongo toda loca otra vez y me dan ganas de matar a todo el mundo?...-_ dije acercándome a Edward para abrazarlo.

Todos en la habitación tomaron eso como señal para irse, dejándome a solas con Edward. Me aferré a su cuerpo, que me parecía cada vez más frío, él me tomó en sus brazos delicadamente.

- _Bella…algo debemos hacer para remediar esto y lo que dijo Jasper, bueno, puede que sea lo correcto_…-

Me solté de su agarre y lo miré a los ojos, tratando de encontrar alguna otra respuesta. Edward me tomó del rostro y comenzó casi a susurrar para si mismo.

- _lo siento Bella…fui un estúpido_…- lo miré confundida, no sabia de lo que estaba hablando – _como no me di cuenta de que estabas mal?, de que algo te pasaba?...perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta_…- me besó la frente

Todo era mi culpa, por dejar que todo esto llegara lejos. Tal vez si le hubiera hecho caso a Maddie desde un principio con el asunto de ir al médico, nada de esto hubiera pasado y lo peor era que Edward se culpaba así mismo.

_- tu no tienes la culpa Edward…yo tenía tiempo sintiéndome mal, pero no quise decir nada, no quería preocupar a nadie…para ese caso, tú tienes que disculparme a mi_ –

Edward buscó mis labios y me besó tiernamente, apretándome un poco, pude con suerte apagar el gemido del dolor que sentí por su abrazo.

_- te amo Bella…y si te llegara pasar algo, jamás me lo perdonaría, por eso, debo insistir en que sigamos la sugerencia de Jasper…prometo que sino funciona, nos olvidamos de todo y buscaremos otra solución…-_

Cuando Edward usaba aquel tono persuasivo, era difícil decirle que no, por lo tanto, estaba dispuesta a probar nuevamente la sangre.

Aquella idea me confundía demasiado.

Una parte de mí se negaba a probarla nuevamente, pensaba que era un acto un poco asqueroso. Sin embargo, la otra, aquella que había salido a la luz aquel día estaba ansiosa por tener nuevamente el líquido rubí dentro de mi boca. Obviamente, no le dije todo aquello a Edward, era demasiado vergonzoso halar de tus recientes ganas por probar la sangre.

Salimos del cuarto de Alice y fuimos a la sala en donde estaban todos reunidos, al parecer ya se habían enterado del curso de acción a seguir: Bella debe beber sangre.

Jasper tenía un plan trazado, minutos después de tomar la decisión.

- _esto es lo que vamos a hacer_…- dijo Jasper dirigiéndose a todos en la habitación, estaba sereno, con las manos por detrás y caminaba de un lado a otro

Juró que por un instante pude escuchar la marcha militar con tambores, sobre todo cuando Alice dijo por lo bajo _si Señor_.

_- Bella…te explicaremos los pormenores de alimentarte de animales, luego iras con todos nosotros para explicarte cómo cazarlos…primero comenzaras con los pequeños, Emmet tiene experiencia en ardillas y esas cosas así que él te ayudara con eso…-_ se escuchó un quejido por parte de Emmet, Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada – _luego cuando estés preparada, Alice, Esme y_ _Rosalíe te podrán ayudar con los ciervos y animales medianos…ya por último Edward, Carlisle y yo te introduciremos a los grandes animales del bosque…será todo sumamente fácil si nos apegamos al plan…entendieron todos?...alguna duda?_ – preguntó Jasper.

Claro que tenía dudas, la explicación parca de Jasper no me ayudaba en nada. Todos se observaron asintiendo con la cabeza, todos excepto yo que levanté la mano.

- _dime Bella_…- me dijo Jasper con un poco de desdén.

-_ahm…creo que no entendí desde un principio…se supone que tendré que cazar?...así como perseguir a animales en el bosque, caerles encima y enterrarle los colmillos que no tengo para chuparles toda la sangre?...-_

_- si…naturalmente…alguna otra duda gente?...-_

Nuevamente volví a levantar la mano.

- _si tengo otra duda Jasper…naturalmente para quién?...les recuerdo que la primera vez que hice el rito de la sangre asesine a una bolsa de plástico…no creo poder ser capaz de matar otra cosa, ni siquiera si se trata de las ardillas de Emmet…-_

Edward habló al fin, estuvo ausente durante toda la explicación de Jasper, necesitaba que alguien con autoridad parara los planes rápidos de Jasper.

- _Bella tiene razón… si ella no quiere hacer todo lo que acabas de decir Jazz, entonces tenemos que respetar su decisión, no permitiré que la presionemos nuevamente como el día de hoy…no si eso representa peligro para ella…puede que esa sea la solución, o puede que no…-_

Mientras Edward decía aquello, pude ver cómo Alice se tensó en su asiento, tenía la mirada perdida, claramente estaba teniendo una visión. Jasper fue de inmediato a su lado, preocupado por su pequeña mujer, incluso dejando un lado su orgullosa pose militar.

_- querida…estas bien?...-_ Jasper le dijo a la enana que no respondió.

Alice pareció reaccionar luego, esbozó una enorme sonrisa, de inmediato pude ver que Edward ya no estaba tan tenso.

- _acabo de ver a Bella en el boque…no pasará nada si ella bebe nuevamente sangre…al contrario, será lo mejor para ella…no debes preocuparte más Edward_-

Todos me observaron buscando respuestas, en verdad que los Cullen hacían todo grande y dramático.

_- esta bien!!, no se estresen...probaré la sangre si eso es lo mejor…pero si me vuelvo loca y ataco a todo el mundo, más vale que estén allí para controlarme…-_

Había tomado aquella decisión y sin embargo sabía que la vida para mi sería cada vez más rara. No me bastaba tener un novio vampiro, no me bastaba ser una condenada hibrida sino que ahora, también tendría que vivir de la sangre de animales.

No era precisamente lo que toda chica de 17 años hacia normalmente, al menos no creo que Jessica o Ángela lo hicieran.

Como sea, aquella noche cuando ya me sentía recuperada del asunto del desmayo, Edward me llevó a casa en el Volvo. A pesar de que aún seguía preocupado, me sonreía adorablemente durante el camino, probablemente porque ya estaba mejor.

Al llegar a casa, pudimos ver un auto estacionado afuera, nunca lo había visto por el pueblo.

- _un Trans AM?...creo que tu visita tiene cierto amor por los clásicos…un modelo 77 es algo costoso_…- dijo mi novio, entusiasta declarado de los autos.

_- no sé de quién será…debe de ser de algún viejo amigo de Charlie…yo que sé…-_

Observamos un rato el Pontiac negro reluciente que tenía una enorme ave fénix en el capo. Tenía un aire viejo, no tanto como el de mi camión naranja, pero por eso me gustó al instante. Edward tenía la mirada pegada a la casa.

_- qué pasa?...-_ le pregunté

_- nada… es sólo que…bueno, no importa…creo que hoy no me querrás metido en tu cuarto verdad?...-_

_- no lo tomes a mal…es sólo que estoy cansada, pero te veo mañana en la escuela…-_

Pasé la mano por su sedoso cabello, que olía delicioso a shampoo, y lo acerqué hacía mí. Ambos cerramos los ojos mientras nuestros labios se acercaban lentamente para culminar en un beso.

Podía jurar que los besos de Edward, me hacían sentir viva, desde la punta de mis pies hasta las yemas de mis dedos. Era por él que todo lo que me pasaba valía la pena, sus besos y caricias valían azotes eléctricos e incluso, la mismísima furia de los Vulturi.

A su lado, no necesitaba nada más que su amor, eso era todo.

- _te amo, mi frágil Bella…-_ susurró en mis labios

_- y yo a ti Edward…más que a mi propia vida-_

Tuve que separarme de él cuando las luces exteriores de mi casa se encendieron, prueba de que en cualquier momento Charlie saldría a arruinar el momento. Me despedí de Edward, soplándole un beso al arrancar rápidamente el motor del Volvo.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta con mis llaves, cuando esta se abrió sola. Un chico desconocido estaba del otro lado y me miró sorprendido.

_- hola…buenas noches…-_ le dije tímidamente, sintiéndome como intrusa en mi propia casa.

El extraño chico pálido me contestó igual, haciéndose a un lado su alborotado cabello negro.

_- hola Bells…no sabía que ya habías llegado_…- dijo Charlie detrás del chico.

_- si, Edward me trajo…venimos de su casa, la Sra. Esme me invitó a cenar…-_ le dije a Charlie, casi olvidándome que teníamos visita.

- _creo que mejor me voy Charlie…fue un gusto conocerlo…mi padre estará feliz cuando le cuente que lo vi_…- le dijo a Charlie con una sonrisa, antes de salir de la casa.

Me despedí de los dos antes de que Charlie quisiera presentarme a aquel muchacho, subí directo a mi cuarto.

Supuse que aquel chico era el hijo de algún viejo amigo de Charlie y que obviamente no era de por aquí. Su forma de vestir era muy juvenil, sin caer en lo juvenil noño de Mike Newton: su pantalón de mezclilla roto acompañado por su camiseta de los _Sex Pistols_ y su saco negro, le daban un aire chic y si lo juntamos con su _Pontiac Clásico_, daba como resultado un chico de ciudad perdido en un pueblo remoto como Forks.

Lo observé por la ventana, mientras se despedía de Charlie, se veía contento de la misma manera que mi padre. Seguramente, la idea de recibir al hijo de algún amigo le hacia recordar viejos tiempos, quién sabe.

Maddie entró en aquel momento para llevarme mi ropa limpia. Se notaba que no había parado en todo el día, eso me preocupaba ya que a pesar de que apenas tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y según ella se sentía bien, debía tomarse las cosas más tranquilizas.

Aún tenía curiosidad por nuestra visita, así que no dude en preguntarle a ella si sabía algo.

- _creo que tu padre conoce al papá del muchacho desde antes que tu nacieras…se lo encontró en el pueblo por la tarde así que Charlie lo invitó a comer…fue muy emocionante para Charlie saber de su amigo por medio del hijo…-_

_- y cómo se llama…-_ le pregunté

_- no sé…creo que no me lo dijo y si lo hizo no lo recuerdo, ya sabes que soy muy distraída…-_

Estaba bien de preguntas por ese día, así que cuando Maddie se fue, me preparé para dormir. Me metí a la cama, aún sin saber muy bien cómo iba a resultar aquel plan de Jasper, ni cómo iba a reaccionar al tener nuevamente la sangre en mi boca.

_Habré tomado la decisión correcta?_ me repetía una y otra vez.

Me movía de un lado a otro, pensando en aquello, hasta que una voz dentro de mí me calmó, era una voz bien conocida para mí.

Era mi conciencia asesina.

_ES LA MEJOR DECISION QUE HAS TOMADO…NO TE ARREPENTIRAS_

Genial!!. Otra vez ella, invitándome a comerme todo a mi paso.

La peor parte: tener que lidiar con esa pequeña voz embustera de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**Ahhh!!...Juro que me stoy comiendo las uñas, preguntandome si les ha gustado...pongan su opinion en sus reviews vale?...necesito saber su reaccion...**

**Subi una nueva encuesta, asi que si son tan amables, pasen a mi perfil y voten, voten vale?**

**Hace dias subimos capi de TMT, y casi no ha sido leido, no se porque si es divertido jeje!!...si pueden tambien pasense por alla no? y obvio dejen su review...**

**las kiero niñas...muchas gracias por todooo!!**

**xoxo**


	6. Limites

**Hola, holaaa!!...uuyy ya les traigo nuevo capi despues de un rato jeje!!...debo decir que estoy sumamente emocionada porque con el capi pasado rebasamos los 100 reviews con apenas 4 capis!! y todo gracias a ustedes niñas hermosas que han recibido bastante bien mis locuras...bueno, en este capi viene una escenita linda entre Bella y Edward, espero que les guste, tambien veremos a Bella lidiando con el rollo de su lado vampirico y con un novio abstemio jeje!!...ya veran porke...**

**Saludos, besos y mordidas a: Deanna Oshea...a Cris (amigaaa, te kierooo!!)...a Isis janet...a mairet chiba.(nena...mil gracias por confiar en mi!!)..a yolabertay...a marylouu...a eiv000...a eliel hime...a oriana...a luisa de cullen...a lorema mtz...a roni96...a bruja vampirita...a sakuriya...a paoO eclipse cullen...a mari_cullen...a erandi evans cullen...a yoyispotter23...a ana vulturis...a e...a carolina cullen...a ...Y A MI ADORADA SAKU 12 QUE FINALMENTE LEYO EL CAPI PASADOOOO!! ( te extraño amiguitaa...sobre todo Jasper jeje!!). Gracias por sus reviews, por leer, por ponerme en sus favoritos...significa mucho para mi, llegar a mi casita y ver que han aceptado la historia jeje!!...**

**Sin mas que decir, les dejo Limites...**

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

**"Im the hightlight of your twilight..."**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**Límites**

He llegado a una tremenda conclusión acerca de la sangre: la odio y no siquiera la he probado, o al menos es lo que puedo decir luego de una semana ininterrumpida de escuchar a los Cullen – incluyendo a mi novio- hablar de ella.

Nuevamente tuve que pasar por un curso intensivo de teoría, comenzando con Carlisle, rey de la abstención hacía la sangre humana.

_- la sangre de animales será ahora uno de tus principales alimentos, por lo tanto, tendrás que tener cuidado al momento de auto controlar tus ansías por el otro tipo…la humana_ – dijo Carlisle serenamente, sentado en su enorme silla de piel – _debes saber que la sangre de animal y la humana son distintas, muy distintas…lo sabrás tú cuando la pruebes por ti misma…-_

_- pero cuando será eso?...-_ le pregunté desesperada

_- cuando sepas lo necesario…cuando estés lista Bella…-_

Eso de cuando _estuviera lista_ me sonaba a eternidad, la ventaja es que si así fuera, tendría maestros inmortales. Además, Carlisle estaba aprendiendo a decir las cosas de la forma misteriosa, así como Jasper.

Aquella tarde Carlisle tenía el día libre en le hospital, así que era la ocasión perfecta para contarme un poco más de su larga vida. En primer lugar, supe que él y yo teníamos algo en común, nuestras madres habían muerto al darnos a luz. Ambos siendo huérfanos desde recién nacidos, quién lo iba a decir!!

Cuando me contó aquello, pude percibir a Carlisle de una manera diferente a la habitual, hubo una especie de lazo invisible que nos ató al instante, casi como si fuéramos hermanos.

Puede sonar loco que lo viera como hermano y no como padre, pero al menos no podía tomar a alguien con apariencia de veintitrés años como una figura paternal, de por si no lo podía hacer con Charlie. Pero a pesar de eso, era obvio que el respeto incondicional y la admiración total estaban para ambos jefes de familia.

Estaba claro que su autocontrol se lo debía un poco a la manera en que su padre _caza criaturas de la noche_ lo había criado. En sus primeros días como vampiro descubrió que no podía alimentarse así nada más de personas, que era un método cruel para sobrevivir que implicaba un cargo de conciencia enorme. Sin embargo, con los años, Carlisle se dio cuenta de que los animales eran una buena forma de sobrevivir sin destruir vidas humanas enteras.

Básicamente lo que había aprendido de Carlisle era esencial: si te alimentas de humanos, el sentimiento de culpa va a ser demasiado para ti. Sabía que no era exactamente lo que quería que aprendiera, pero al menos eso me serviría a mí.

_- no puedes ver a los humanos como comida simplemente_…-hice una mueca cuando lo dijo – _sé que ahora no lo piensas así pero puede que con el tiempo una voz interior te convenza de que puedes alimentarte de ellos al igual que lo haces con los animales, que estas en todo tu derecho y que es un privilegio para ellos el alimentarte de su sangre…cuando te des cuenta de que somos casi iguales, sabrás que la sangre humana no es una opción_…- dijo Carlisle en un tono más serio.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que habíamos llegado al punto de hablar de los humanos de _ellos_, como si fueran extraterrestres, me sentí rara, como que de nuevo no pertenecía y estaba en el limbo de las especies infrahumanas.

Aún así no supe de que lado estaba: era una humana extraordinaria pero a la vez era la vampira más torpe de la historia. Entonces, mi confusión era enorme, aunque a la vez agradecía que hasta ahora no comprendiera del todo las palabras de Carlisle. No tenía sed de sangre ni mucho menos se me antojaba comerme a Tyler Crowley, otra vez.

Para ese caso, si pudiera ponerle un diente encima a alguien, sería a Edward.

Mientras Carlisle platicaba conmigo, mi perfecto novio se encontraba en una esquina leyendo muy concentrado un pequeño libro. La luz que entraba del ventanal pegaba directamente a su cabello despeinado, acentuando los destellos cobrizos de este. Carlisle hablaba y le ponía atención si, pero eso no evitaba que le quitara los ojos de encima todo el tiempo. La verdad yo no entendía cómo Edward no se fastidiaba de mi actitud de novia deslumbrada que lo veía con ojos de amor todo el tiempo, él sólo lanzaba aquella sonrisa torcida y regresaba su mirada al libro.

Seguí un rato más charlando con Carlisle, hasta que su localizador sonó.

- _es el hospital…me necesitan en una emergencia así que creo que mi día libre ha terminado oficialmente_…_hablaremos luego chicos_- dijo levantándose

Carlisle se fue dejándonos solos en su estudio, por lo tanto tenía tiempo para fisgonear un poco en su oficina, pero ni siquiera comencé ya que la pintura de los hombres hermosos, alías los Vulturi, me volvió a llamar la atención.

Me acerqué con la misma curiosidad que la primera vez, incluso con más ahora que sabía que andaban detrás de mis huesos, pero nuevamente aquel hombre melancólico me perturbaba demasiado.

- _hay algo en él que no me gusta…-_ le dije a Edward señalando al hombre.

- _en quién?...en Marco?...-_ preguntó Edward

_-exacto…su mirada como que me intimida, casi como la tuya cuando te conocí…da algo de miedo-_

Edward apenas despego la vista de su libro y volteo a verme, seguramente el libro era más importante que mis estupideces paranoicas con el tal Marco.

_- y él te produce lo mismo entonces…-_

_- algo así…sólo que tú me inspirabas amor casi desde el primer momento…pero él hace que sienta mucha tristeza por dentro…-_

Al decirle aquello, sentí como mi corazón se estremecía raramente, incluso hasta me toque el pecho porque sentí un repentino espasmo. Debía olvidarme de aquello, probablemente era cosa del diablo o algo así. Era hora de molestar a Edward y a su libro distractor de novios.

_- qué lees?...el libro de los secretos revelados o que?...es que estas tan concentrado que…-_ le dije sentándome en su regazo.

Edward abrió sus brazos para recibirme mientras me sentaba y me mostró la portada de su libro.

_-ahh…estas leyendo Seda…es buen libro, buena historia de amor_…- le dije recostándome en su hombro.

_- lo haz leído?...-_

_-si…hace como tres años que lo hice…-_

-_hace tres años…y qué hacía una niña de catorce leyendo un libro así?...-_ levantó mi mentón, señal de que la cosa se pondría romántica

_- no se…pero incluso hasta tengo una parte favorita…a ver…-_

Tomé el libro de sus níveas manos y comencé a hojear. Busqué un poco hasta que encontré mi parte favorita, digno de leérselo a Edward.

- _hasta que al final te bese en el corazón, porque te quiero…morderé la piel que late sobre tu corazón, porque te quiero y con el corazón entre mis labios tú serás mío…de verdad, con mi boca en tu corazón tú serás mío para siempre y si no me crees, abre los ojos señor amado mío y mírame…soy yo, quién podrá borrar jamás este instante que pasa, y este mi cuerpo sin mas seda, tus manos que lo tocan, tus ojos que lo miran…-_

Apenas si había terminado de leer aquello y Edward ya tenía apretados sus fríos labios sobre los míos. Intentó no tocarme demasiado por todo el rollo de la debilidad y esas cosas de la que ya estaba harta. Porqué no simplemente me daban una ardilla y ya?, así podría al menos disfrutar plenamente de los adorables besos de Edward.

Él me había mantenido a raya durante una semana, y no hacíamos más que tomarnos de las manos y darnos pequeños besos inocentes, así que esta ocasión no me importaba: aunque se me rompiera algo, yo le daría a Edward un buen beso.

Lo tomé del rostro, así como a veces él lo hacia con el mío y lo incliné un poco hacía atrás, Edward no pareció poner objeción alguna y me tomó por la cintura suavemente. Comencé a darle pequeños besos en la marcada línea de su mandíbula, continuando con el lóbulo de su oreja. Nunca había ido tan lejos de su boca, así que aquel acto nos puso un poco nerviosos, sobre todo a mí que no quería arruinar el momento con mi torpeza. Mientras yo hacia eso, Edward simplemente cerró sus ojos y acariciaba mi espalda, aunque por la expresión de su rostro podía decir que estaba preocupado.

_- Bella…sabes que no debemos_…- dijo en un susurro

_-shhh_…- lo callé poniendo mi dedo en su boca

Luego, reemplace el dedo con mis labios y comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente. El tono subió un poquito, sobre todo porque me atreví a meter mi lengua sutilmente. Estuve a la espera de que me hiciera a un lado por aquel acto de mi parte, pero la única respuesta que obtuve en verdad que me puso feliz: Edward hizo lo mismo.

Su lengua húmeda dentro de mi boca, fue la sensación más extraña de mi vida, los movimientos sincronizados boca a boca fueron alucinantes y quise más. Una de mis manos comenzó a bajar por su cuello y se metió debajo de su camisa, tratando de acariciar un poco la piel de su abdomen. Edward deslizó delicadamente su mano hacía mi espalda baja, en un principio por encima de mi blusa y luego por debajo de esta. El toque helado en mi calida, muy calida piel hizo que un espasmo recorriera mi cuerpo.

-_frio…-_ dije besándolo

-_lo siento…-_ Edward retiró su mano de mi cadera.

-_no…no pares por favor…-_ me dio vergüenza decirle aquello, pero en verdad necesitaba sus caricias.

Edward me hizo caso y regresó su mano a donde estaba antes, y el juego de los besos franceses comenzó nuevamente, pero Edward paró en seco luego de un minuto.

_-qué pasa?..-_ lo tomé del rostro, sin dejar de mirar sus labios.

_- Emmet…- _

Aun no había terminado de decirlo cuando Emmet entraba a la oficina, sin siquiera haber tocado o mirarnos, yo aún seguía en el regazo de Edward. Nos quedamos inmóviles, aunque yo no tanto, aun trataba de normalizar mi respiración y mi pecho iba de arriba abajo.

Emmet silbaba y tarareaba una canción, luego de pronto nos miró.

_-siento haberlos interrumpido chicos pero vengo por un libro…sólo permítanme encontrarlo y luego me retiro_…- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Yo me puse roja como un tomate, por el calor del momento ni siquiera recordaba que había más gente en la casa, aquello había sido un resbalón de principiantes. Reí ante la situación un poco, mientras que Edward parecía echar humo por la boca, estaba casi segura de que en algún momento se lanzaría encima de su hermano.

-_Emmet!!...a ti ni siquiera te gusta leer…creo que ni siquiera sabes cómo hacerlo-_

- _hermano…nunca es tarde para aprender…un ejemplo claro eres tú, estas aprendiendo a amar!!...-_ hizo como que se limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria- _estoy tan orgulloso de ti…mi pequeño Eddie_- soltó una carcajada.

Edward tomó el libro que estábamos leyendo y se lo lanzó a la cabezota entrometida de Emmet golpeándolo en la cabeza. El enorme fisgón lo tomó y se lo lanzo de nuevo a Edward, pero este lo agarró antes de que lo golpeara.

Rosalíe llegó en aquel momento al estudio, nos pidió disculpas por el idiota de su marido y se lo llevó jalándolo de la oreja. Edward y yo no parábamos de reír, aunque yo aún seguía avergonzada por la pequeña escena subida de tono así que me paré del regazo de Edward.

_- siento lo que sucedió…- _dijo con su tono culpable tan característico

_- qué cosa?...lo de Emmet o lo que pasó antes?...-_ ni siquiera me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos.

- _lo de Emmet y…por dejarme llevar de esa manera contigo, aún estando delicada…a veces se me olvida que contigo debo de guardar mis límites…-_

Rodé mis ojos, un poco enojada por el comentario de Edward, además, porqué siempre que llegábamos un poco lejos, se tenía que disculpar conmigo? Si me hubiera roto algunos huesos, creo que hubiera valido la pena, estar así con él valía todo para mí. Acaso para él no había sido tan maravilloso como lo había sido para mí? Sabía que ese era el precio de ser una novia tan ordinaria para Edward, el vampiro perfecto.

- _si, ya!!...tienes razón…por un momento sentí que me ibas a romper…- vámonos, quiero ir a casa…- _le dije molesta.

Edward sólo torció el gesto, pero no dijo nada y fui a despedirme de todos para que me llevara a casa.

Normalmente era una persona que olvidaba las cosas, y si me enojaba, se me quitaba al instante pero el disgusto de aquella ocasión me duró como dos días. Edward trataba de complacerme en todo, excepto en lo de los besos, de hecho desde aquel día aquellos escaseaban y eso me ponía cada vez más enojada con él. Por un lado yo sentía que no podía respirar sin un buen beso y por otro, Edward estaba tan relajado. Por eso no me sorprendía que hablar con Emmet sobre la mejor manera de cazar ardillas y conejos, fuera la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo en los últimos días.

- _entonces los agarras del cuello y zaz!!...le clavas lo dientes así y bebes todo…-_ Emmet hizo su pequeña demostración con un muñeco de peluche de Alice.

Al parecer, la pequeña compradora compulsiva había adquirido animalitos de peluche de ardillas, conejos y hasta de jerbos para que yo me entrenara adecuadamente.

_- eeww!!...pero supongo que a la verdadera ardilla no le saldrán bolitas de unicel verdad?...-_ le dije asqueada.

_-daah!!...obviamente no "pecas"…pero te aseguro que sabe bien…-_ escupió entrañas de animal de peluche, es decir, bolitas de unicel.

_- Emmet…ahora que ya haz salido del closet en eso de tu afición a las ardillas, me podías decir porque no te consigues otro animal?...no se, un conejo tal vez?, hay mas animales en el bosque por si no sabías…-_

El gigantón ignoró mi comentario y luego de la demostración de práctica, bajamos al rio, necesitábamos encontrar un animal de verdad, lo que quería decir que tenia que verlo morir!!

Sólo podía pensar en una cosa: las ardillas olían a nueces y los conejos también a nueces pero con tierra, según las propias palabras de Emmet. Busqué debajo de los troncos algo que oliera a malditas nueces o a tierra con nueces y nada. Mi olfato ya estaba mas desarrollado pero sin embargo aun era una inútil para rastrear olores y todo porque estaba cada día más débil.

Si el olfato no funcionaba, tal vez el oído lo haría. Traté de escuchar pequeños pasitos en el suelo o algún gritito de rata pero nada. Busqué como un sabueso por casi media hora, estaba harta.

- _Emmet!!...no hay nada aquí…te has comido todo roedor a la redonda!!...-_

Emmet iba a hacer un comentario ofensivo llamándome "pecosa" cuando un olor me pegó a la nariz.

_- nueces!!...-_ grité de inmediato rastreando el olor.

Y entonces la vi. Una condenada ardilla me miraba así como si supiera que me la iba a comer y comenzó a correr o cualquier cosa que hagan los roedores para huir.

_- ve por ella "pecas"!!...- _Emmet me aupó como porrista

Como pude, corrí como loca detrás de ella pero en el fondo tenia ganas de que huyera y se metiera en su madriguera para tener un pretexto y no comérmela. Pero la ardilla quería pelea, no se metió en ningún hoyo o algo, sólo se detuvo en un tronco, muy lejos de donde estaba Emmet.

Como es que yo había corrido tan lejos en menos de cinco segundos?

No sé, pero el roedor volteo a verme raro y contundente. Hubiera deseado que alguien tuviera una cámara para grabarla y subirla a _youtube_ o yo que sé. Sin pensarlo me abalance sobre ella, caí en una pila de hojas secas y luché sin tregua hasta que la tuve en mis manos.

_- la tengooo!!...-_ grité a todo pulmón alzándola en el aire.

Emmet llegó brincando como Alice, y luego Edward también llegó a la escena, observando sereno lo que hacía.

_- ahora…haz rápido lo que te mostré con el peluche de la enana…- _me apresuró Emmet

- _NO SOY ENANA…MIS PADRES PROBABLEMENTE ERAN PEQUEÑOS!!...-_pude escuchar a Alice gritar a lo lejos desde la casa.

_- SI CLARO!!...-_ Emmet gritó hacia la casa – _ella que va a saber?...tiene la habilidad de ver el futuro no el pasado…_- se carcajeó un poco

Ni la ardilla ni yo sabíamos como proceder.

_TUERCELE UN POCO EL CUELLO Y MUERDELA_ grito la voz de mi conciencia asesina

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, ahora tenia que morderla y beber sus bolitas de unicel, perdón, sangre. Al menos eso era lo me pedía mi conciencia asesina. Sentir respirar al animal en mis manos, su cuerpo tan cálido, me hizo recordar un poco a la bolsa de sangre del hospital.

_HAZLO!! _

Otra vez ella me atormentaba demasiado, me pedía a gritos, literalmente, que hiciera algo con esa ardilla.

_NO ME HAGAS PERDER EL TIEMPO!!_

Acerqué mi boca a la pequeña ardilla un poco asqueada por el tremendo olor a nueces que irradiaba. Tanto Emmet como Edward, se quedaron estáticos a la espera de que hiciera algo, pero la voz me ordenaba que no les prestara atención

_IGNORA A ESOS TONTOS VAMPIROS, TÚ TIENES TRABAJO QUE HACER…TENGO HAMBRE!!_

Mi mente estaba un poco nublada, tanto por el olor de la sangre bombeándose en el pequeño roedor como por mi voz interna desesperada por comer algo.

Cerré mis ojos y abrí mi boca grande.

Pero otra voz salió fuerte de mi, era mi propia voz, la de Bella y no la de la conciencia vampira. Esta me decía que no.

_- no puedo…-_ dije soltando a la ardilla que salió huyendo de allí.

- _queeeé?..."pecas", qué pasó?...la tenias lista!!...-_ dijo Emmet desesperado.

Edward no hizo expresión alguna, creo que tal vez comprendía mis razones o no sé. Yo no dije nada en aquel momento, sin explicación alguna, simplemente tenía ganas de llorar y terminar con aquella escena.

Para finales de esa semana, ya todos los Cullen habían pasado por la misma situación conmigo: agarraba el condenado animal – llámese ardilla, conejo, liebre, gato montes e incluso un día de suerte, un pequeño ciervo- me animaban sutilmente a hacer algo por fin, pero no me atrevía a dar el siguiente paso.

Tenía miedo, pero aún no sabía de qué exactamente. Creo que una parte de mí, deseaba de una buena vez clavarle el diente a esos animales, pero mi lado humano no lo veía de esa manera. Me rehusaba un poco a dejarme llevar nuevamente por aquel instinto.

Además, sentí que no era justo, nunca había visto a ninguno de los Cullen cazar algo que no fueran muñecos de peluche, así que exigí poder presenciar algo así.

- _eso no pasará Carlisle…no sabemos si en el calor del momento atacaremos a Bella…de ninguna manera dejaré que vaya conmigo…-_ Edward se levantó del banco del piano algo molesto.

- _pero podemos ir todos…cuidaremos de ella para evitar cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a suceder…-_ dijo Carlisle que cada día me caía mejor, siempre demostrando el punto.

Edward parecía no querer ceder. Según él, en algún punto de la cacería, todos ellos me voltearían a ver y se arrojarían sobre mis pequeños huesos. La verdad, no creía que los Cullen fueran capaces de hacer eso, bueno, aún tenia mis reservas acerca de Jasper, con eso de que era el nuevo vegetariano de la familia. Aunque si me preguntan 50 años de vegetariano no tenia nada nuevo, ya debía de haberse acostumbrado, pero en fin.

_- si yo les preocupo tanto, entonces no iré…-_ dijo Jasper.

Edward pareció confiar en él, así que declino la oferta de Jasper de ausentarse de la cacería. Yo estaba a punto de saltar como lo hacia Alice, vería a los Cullen en su faceta cazadora, totalmente salvajes, naturales y hermosos.

Al fin, como siempre, todos acordaron que me llevarían con ellos en una de sus cacerías el próximo fin de semana. Edward no estuvo seguro de que eso seria seguro para mí, hasta que Alice tuvo una visión en la escuela durante el almuerzo.

_- qué ves Alice?...-_ le pregunté intrigada

Sus ojos color de miel estaban perdidos, fijos en la nada. Se quedó unos segundos así, al igual que Edward que espiaba la pequeña mente de Alice.

- _al parecer es el norte del bosque, casi para llegar a Alaska…estamos Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Rosalíe, tu y yo…-_ Edward fue interrumpido

_- cazaras un alce Bella!!...-_ dijo Alice saliendo de su espasmo profético.

Un alce?, esas cosas eran enormes, podrían comerme a mi primero si se lo proponían.

_- no debemos adelantarnos a las cosas Alice, nada esta escrito y tú lo sabes…además, no creo que esto de la cacería en conjunto sea la mejor idea…-_

Alice sólo alzó sus pequeños hombros, ignorando por completo a su paranoico hermano. Pobre de Edward, sufría tanto preocupándose por mí, que incluso a veces me veía a mi misma como un costal de problemas. Pero eso estaba a punto de acabar, si lo de la sangre _curatodo_ funcionaba, me convertiría en alguien de provecho y Edward no tendrá que estarme cuidando todo el tiempo.

Ya no sería la _frágil Bella_

El día de cacería llegó con una gran expectación para mí. En toda la semana pensé la mejor manera de cazar a un alce de dimensiones enormes, pero nunca se me ocurrió alguna.

En casa, pedí permiso para ir de campamento dos días con todos los Cullen, no sabíamos si reaccionaria como loca, así que aunque regresaríamos ese mismo día me quedaría con ellos por cualquier cosa. Maddie aceptó de inmediato, pero lamentablemente la decisión no dependía de ella, sino de Charlie que se rehusaba un poco a dejarme ir. Creo que pensaba que estaría a solas con Edward pero mi padre podía estar tranquilo: mi novio no me quería tocar ni un pelo así que no había ningún peligro. De todos modos, para el Viernes, Charlie ya me había dado permiso de ir.

Alice por su parte organizó antes con Rosalíe una salida de compras pre- cacería. Compraron ropa para la ocasión a todos, incluso para Carlisle, y Esme que ni siquiera irían.

Salimos muy temprano el sábado, aunque Alice me había levantado por la madrugada a ponerme la ropa que me había comprado, había para escoger. No me pude quejar de mi atuendo, era el más relajado de todos: una simple cazadora de tweed negra con rojo de tela muy cálida, idéntica a una que tenía Charlie. En cambio, la excéntrica de Alice se había decidido por utilizar una chaqueta parecida a las de Michel Jackson, Rosalíe había optado por algo más casual: un atuendo estilo aviador, tipo _Amelia Earhart_.

Al parecer eso de la cacería se había convertido en un hito para los Cullen, se habían tomado tantas molestias para conmigo que hasta me daba vergüenza.

- _ellos quieren apoyarte en todo…creo que han aprendido a quererte, aunque no mas que yo…_-Edward me besó en la mejilla, haciendo mi corazón palpitar como loco- _además, creo que esto de tu entrenamiento es lo más interesante que han hecho en años, créeme…las cosas antes de que tu entraras a nuestras vidas era muy aburridas…- _admitió con una sonrisa

Íbamos todas las personas de la visión en el enorme Jeep de Emmet. Hacía un frío de locos a las afueras de Forks, era lo normal en Octubre.

Estábamos ya a finales de Octubre?, creo que hasta ese momento me di cuenta de la fecha. Llegamos a una parte en donde tendríamos que dejar el auto y comenzar a "correr", si es que así se le podía decir a los que hacían los vampiros. Yo como siempre, tuve que viajar encima de la espalda de Edward, hasta que al fin llegamos al norte de Alaska donde quiera que eso fuera.

Todos, incluyendo a Edward entraron en una especie de posición de ataque, estaban pendientes de cualquier ruido que hubiera en el bosque, sobre todo Rosalíe que al parecer sería la encargada de cazar un ciervo para mostrarme cómo se hacía. En realidad yo hubiera querido que Edward fuera el que lo hiciera, pero se puso muy necio al respecto.

Caminé al lado de Edward un rato, esperando a que Rosalíe rastreara algo pero nada aparecía en aquel momento. Ella hubiera ido a una velocidad enorme a buscar algo, pero eso significaba que yo no vería nada, así que por eso teníamos que esperar a que un inocente animal se acercara a nosotros. Pero ningún animal se acercaría así nada más, sobre todo porque percibían perfectamente que éramos sus depredadores.

Me aburrí demasiado rápido, aunque de vez en cuando lanzaba piedritas al chaleco militar de Emmet para molestarlo. Alice, Jasper y Edward hacían esas cosas con la mente que siempre hacían, se comunicaban con telepatía, visiones del futuro y gestos.

Comenzó a lloviznar, lo que nos arruinaba un poco más los planes. Vaya día!! Estuve debajo de un árbol para evitar mojarme, según Edward, en mi estado probablemente hubiera sido fatal pillar un resfriado.

Todos se tensaron cuando una ráfaga de viento pasó por el terreno. Salí de mi refugio y puse en alerta todos mis sentidos paseándome cuidadosamente por el lugar, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Claramente un animal estaba cerca, detrás de unos arbustos muy altos. Me apresuré a llegar a ellos, se escuchaba que el animal que fuera, estaba masticando algo. Esperaba que no fuera el oso que una vez imagine que me comía cerca de la casa de los Cullen, hubiera sido irónico que él me cenara a mí.

Edward se mantuvo alejado de mí, al igual que Alice y el resto. Asomé mi pequeña cabeza torpe por debajo de los grandes arbustos y por un momento casi beso al enorme alce que estaba comiendo ramas. Solté un pequeño gritito y me aleje unos pasos hacia atrás, cayendo sobre mi trasero. El enorme animal de casi dos metros salió de los arbustos y me observó directamente a los ojos.

_- no te muevas Bella…-_ dijo Edward sin mover ni un musculo

No quise respirar o siquiera mover un pelo tal y como Edward me había dicho, pero aunque suene ridículo, luego de unos segundos de contacto visual con el alce, ya no sentí miedo. Me levanté, acortando la distancia entre el animal y yo. En ese punto, me encontré fascinada con una criatura tan magnifica, tan enorme.

_- tan hermoso…-_ pensé en voz alta

Nunca en mi vida había visto algo parecido.

Me armé de valor y me acerqué a tocarlo, el animal ni siquiera se inmutó. Estaba tan suave, tan cálido que lo menos que quería hacer era comérmelo. Era sólo un animal inocente, cómo se suponía que me lo iba a comer?. Supe que lo que decía Carlisle también aplicaba para los animales sin duda alguna. De alguna forma, si ese alce moría, arruinaría una vida.

Supuse que allí comenzaba la visión de Alice, ahora sólo debía encontrar la manera de lanzarme encima del enorme animal. Traté de pensar en él como comida, estiré mi mente todo lo que pude, pero ningún instinto cruzo mi cabeza.

Me quedé un momento inmóvil, hasta que un profundo gruñido salio de la nada en un segundo, asustándome por completo. Sin esperarlo, algo muy duro me golpeó, lanzándome a un lado, dejándome totalmente desorientada.

Lo que presencie en aquel momento, fue sumamente difícil, no pude asimilarlo al momento, incluso me sacó unas cuantas lágrimas. Aquello había rebasado mis límites.

Fue allí que supe que Edward tenía razón: venir a cazar con un montón de vampiros, no era la mejor idea del mundo.

* * *

**Oh diosss!!...**

**que habra pasado?...**

**les gusto?...**

**me dejaran un hermoso review contandome que les parecio el capi?**

**porque de nuevo hago tantas preguntas?**

**jaja!!...dejen sus reviews como siempre, si rebasamos los del capi pasado, prometo subir el fin de semana vale?...**

**AVISO**

**Pasen a mi perfil a contestar la encuesta, es una nueva...viene una opcion para las fans de Robert Pattinson, asi como yo jeje!!...les dejo el trailer de la peli How to Be y ademas un enlace donde la pueden ver para que se den una idea de lo que tengo planeado hacer con un nuevo fic, si es que les parece la idea...interesadas pasar a la encuesta o si no diganme en sus reviews si kieren un fanfiction acerca de la pelicula How to Be...**

**las kiero mil8mil...**

**xoxo**


	7. Sangre III

**Hola, holaaa!!...me tardé un pokito pero aqui estoy con nuevo capi...cómo estan?, espero que muy muy bien jeje!!...el capi pasado no llegamos a superar al anterior pero no fue por eso que no subi ehh!!...mas bien tenia un bloqueo mental y ojala que no se note en este capi...ojala que disfruten este capi, ya que es de los ultimos de felicidad.**

**Agradesco infinitamente a todas las personas que leyeron el capi pasado, y mucho más a las que pusieron su review y votaron en la encuesta...las kiero a todas por montones jeje!! y obvio este capitulo va para todas ustedes...si es uqe me siguen leyendo jeje!!**

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

**"Im the highlight of your twilight..."**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**Sangre III**

El golpe fue duro, no sólo física sino también emocionalmente: ver a Jasper abalanzándose sobre el alce y cortarle la garganta en un segundo para beber de inmediato su sangre, fue algo increíble. Aún ni siquiera me había levantado del suelo y el olor a sangre inundaba todo el terreno en donde estábamos. Mis lágrimas salían a borbotones, de la misma manera que la sangre del pobre animal.

Era prácticamente insoportable y me estaba volviendo loca. El animal sollozaba un poco, supuse que por el veneno o la ponzoña, ya no sé. Todos se hipnotizaron al ver el carmesí del líquido caliente saliendo del animal, incluso yo, más de lo que hubiera deseado.

Rosalíe se acercó al animal cautelosa, con una gracia exagerada para que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se agazapó a un lado de Jasper y comenzó a beber también. Lo mismo hizo Emmet pero antes de darle la mordida, él hizo resonar un gruñido.

Alice y Edward parecían dudosos, pero sus ojos casi negros te daban una respuesta diferente: necesitaban alimentarse en ese momento. Observé los ojos de carbón de Edward.

- _háganlo…no sientan vergüenza por mi…-_ les dije alentándolos a probar lo que quedaba del hermoso y enorme alce.

Alice hizo un movimiento de bailarina para dirigirse a donde ya estaban los demás. Fue muy raro verla hacer aquello, tan surreal que por un momento pensé que era un sueño raro. No podía decir que pesadilla, porque la parte salvaje de mí, estaba extasiada con el olor.

_ACERCATE ANTES DE QUE SE ACABE TODO!!_ Decía mi conciencia como si aquello se tratara de una barra en el menú de la cafetería de la escuela.

Edward permaneció a mi lado, y aunque no necesitaba respirar, lo estaba haciendo demasiado rápido y profundo. Sabía que él no sería capaz de hacerme daño jamás, pero yo sabía lo que era la urgencia de sangre, así que nuevamente le pedí que se acercara a beber algo.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé a la escena.

-_espera…cuando caces con otros, acércate de manera sigilosa, poco a poco…sino puedes resultar lastimada…- _susurró con calma

Supuse que lo había dicho por si en algún momento Jasper reclamaba su comida, pero no lo había hecho ya que todos comían del pobre animal. Quise afrontar todo con tranquilidad, a pesar de lo que estaba viendo en aquel momento con tanto morbo.

Deseaba concentrarme al máximo, quería que la caza valiera la pena pero no podía hacerlo. No si Edward me seguia mirando de aquella forma con sus ojos de carbón, los mismos que me miraban los primeros días cuando lo conocí. Me repasó de arriba abajo, mientras respiraba de manera exaltada.

_- estas bien Edward?...-_ le pregunté muy confundida

No dijo nada y sin esperarlo, también él lanzó un pequeño gruñido cuando le clavó los dientes al animal. Al fin mi novio el vampiro sediento, me dejaba ver cómo se alimentaba y puede que suene morboso, pero había un rasgo de sensualidad en aquella imagen. Él había sido el primero en rehusarse a cazar todos juntos y ahora, allí estaba, bebiendo de la misma forma en que lo hacían sus hermanos.

_SOLO FALTAS TÚ QUERIDA_

La voz interna tenía razón. Además aquel olor cada vez me llamaba más y más, haciéndome un poco insoportable estar allí parada solo observando el festín.

_VAMOS!!...ANTES DE QUE TE ARREPIENTAS_

Me sorprendió que mi parte culpable, no pareciera en aquel momento, sólo la conciencia asesina estaba presente y sin embargo creo que la tenía bajo control.

Me puse de cuchillas frente al cuerpo y al acercarme, pude percatarme que el olor había cambiado un poco. El enorme corazón del alce ya no repiqueteaba con fuerza, era claro que estaba muerto.

- _puedo comer aun así?...aunque haya muerto?...-_ pregunté curiosa, casi sin esperar una respuesta.

Edward aun con ojos negros de miedo, paró de beber y levantó su rostro para mirarme. Una gota de sangre, se escurrió por la comisura de sus labios, creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lucía como si hubiera salido de una película de vampiros.

Qué Cliché!!

_ESO SI ES HERMOSO_ dijo mi otra conciencia

Mi respiración se agitó ante aquella visión. Me acerqué a él y como un acto reflejo, limpie la gota con mi dedo, Edward me observó directamente a los ojos, descifrando lo que haría a continuación, sin más, me lleve el dedo a la boca para probar aquel líquido.

Una especie de frenesí se agitó en mi interior, haciéndome querer más: no sólo quería más sangre, también quería más Edward. Mi lengua cosquilleaba por volver a tener el delicioso líquido en mi boca, mis manos se morían por tocar el cuerpo aún cálido del animal, aunque de cierta manera también deseaba desesperadamente un beso de mi novio.

Me arrepentí de no haberme lanzado al alce, pero aún podía hacer algo. Hice a un lado a Edward que aún no me contestaba, estaba decidida a beber del animal, pero él me detuvo.

- _no, ya no puedes...la ponzoña ha invadido a todo el animal...no sabemos qué consecuencia tenga si la pruebas así...-_

_- queeé?...-_le dije horrorizada de la misma forma que mi conciencia_ – no...yo tengo que probarla, la necesito...-_

_- lo sé...pero ahora no puedes probar de esa...está contaminada_...- su voz era firme, nunca lo había escuchado hablarme así.

Estaba sumamente molesta, tanto que los demás Cullen dejaron de "comer" y me miraron con expectación. Sus pupilas denotaban que estaban satisfechos y cómo no iban a estarlo?

En cambio yo, estaba que me llevaba el diablo.

- _esto ha sido un fracaso total y rotundo, ahora se supone que debo encontrar otro animal?...además, qué animal se acercaría después del festín que acaban de disfrutar, del cual claro, yo no fui parte...-_ la verborrea era alimentada por mi conciencia molesta, nunca se metan con mi lado salvaje – _qué les costaba hacerme un huequito?, sólo uno...no era como si me lo fuera a beber todo...-_

Ninguno me contestó, creo que esperaban que se me pasara la rabieta de aquel momento, me daban por mi lado así como lo hacía Charlie a veces. Bufé por lo bajo y comencé a caminar a través del bosque, haciendo a un lado cada rama que me golpeaba la cara.

Creo que hasta iba maldiciendo por lo bajo, no a ellos, sino a mí.

- _eres una estúpida Bella Swan...tenias que seguir siendo una cobarde como siempre...no te atreves a reclamar lo que quieres cuando lo quieres_...- me di un golpe en la cabeza que me aturdió un poco – _no puedes reclamar ni un poco de sangre o un mísero beso de tu novio...eres patética!!-_

_- quién es patética?...-_ resonó la dulce voz de Alice.

- _pues yo Alice...quién más?...que no acabas de ver el horrendo show que acabo de dar?, no sirvo para cazar ardillas, mucho menos un enorme alce ni siquiera estando ya muerto...muerto!!-_ alce mis manos al aire, para darle sentido a mi punto.

Alice se acercó a mí, dándome un abrazo y frotándome la espalda. Se sintió bien, al menos sabía que tenía su apoyo en mis fracasos.

- _mira Bella...no todos somos buenos para todo, simplemente a ti no se te dio la caza y ya...gracias al cielo por dos cosas, la primera, que te alimentes de las dos maneras, porque si dependieras completamente de sangre, te morirías de_ _hambre...-_ soltó una risita - _la segunda, porque estamos contigo y nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidarte...chicos!!...-_ gritó chillonamente destrozando mi oído un poco.

En un segundo, todos estaban con nosotros, a la espera que Alice les dijera lo que tenía pensado. Al parecer Edward estaba molesto, su cara rígida y la distancia que guardo en aquel momento me lo dijo de inmediato. Tendría que encontrar la manera de reconciliarme con él.

- _Edward...necesito que lleves a Bella a casa y nos esperen un momento ok?...ya sabes lo que tengo en mente y a menos que tengas otra maravillosa idea, te suplico que cierres el pico...-_ amenazó Alice

No entendía lo que pasaba, pero me olía a que Alice se traía algo entre manos. De pronto, y con mala cara, Edward me lanzó a su espalda de un solo movimiento. Apenas si alcancé a decir adiós a todos los demás.

Mientras corríamos, noté que Edward estaba tenso, lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez yo había subido de peso y que por eso estaba molesto. No podía ser, él era un vampiro súper poderoso, así que tenía que ser algo más. Quise romper el hielo diciéndole que tenía un calambre así que debíamos de parar.

- _qué es lo que se trae la enana en mente?...secuestrara a un montón de animales y hará una especie de rebaño en mi casa para que yo escoja lo que quiero comer?...-_ le dije risueña, esperaba que mi broma lo sacara de su estado Jasperesco.

_- no es eso...ya podemos continuar?...-_ me dijo serio

_- oye, oye!!... en serio vamos a jugar de nuevo a que estas enojado?...porque ya lo hice un tiempo y no me gustó para nada...mis niveles de autoestima decrecieron ocho mil porciento gracias a tus desprecios pre-noviazgo Edward_...- me crucé de brazos.

Al fin, Edward soltó una sonrisa, lo que me provocó abrazarlo de inmediato. Mi cuerpo entero se inundó de su esencia deliciosa, haciéndome pensar lo afortunada que era al estar a su lado. Sus desprecios anteriores se habían convertido en el amor más lindo que alguien me hubiera ofrecido y después de algunos meses podía decir con toda certeza que Edward era mío, sólo mío. Aunque si consideramos todos los aspectos de pertenecía, creo que sólo era mío por palabra, no por acción; es decir, no estábamos ni cerca de estar casados, ni al menos cerca de habernos unido "en cuerpo".

Aquel pensamiento me arrancó un suspiro y juró que comencé a sentir un calor inmenso.

_- qué pasa?...-_ preguntó alzando mi rostro desde mi mentón.

- _nada...simples pensamientos de una loca maniática, ya me conoces_...- reí por lo bajo – _te amo Edward...-_ le dije sin más.

Edward me respondió plantándome un beso, pero separándose un poco luego de unos segundos.

_- Bella...espera...-_

Aquella fue mi señal para reclamar aquello que necesitaba, sólo esperaba que Edward no me mandara al diablo ya que hasta ahora a él le iba bien el comportamiento abstemio libre de besos, pero a mí no. No después de haber probado su boca.

- _espero qué Edward?...he estado así varias semanas y a pesar de que eres muy lindo y tierno conmigo, debo decir, y con cierta vergüenza, que mi todo te necesita...-_ sentí que el color rojo se apoderaba de mi rostro, pero eso no me impidió que siguiera, era ahora o nunca – _mis oídos necesitan escuchar tu voz, mi olfato tiene que pasar lista con tu esencia todos los días, mis manos tiene que sentir tus frías manos todo el tiempo...pero eso ya lo tengo siempre._..- me acerqué a sus labios – _mis labios también me reclaman tus besos y tú te la pasas impidiendo que lleguemos a algo...-_

Esperaba que en cualquier momento, me besara o algo así, pero no lo hizo.

_- ya te lo he dicho...estas aún muy de...-_

_- ok...el cuento de mi debilidad me lo sé de memoria y de una buena vez te aviso que prefiero que se me rompa la mandíbula o cualquier hueso del cuerpo, antes de que me vuelvas a privar de algo que quiero con todas mis fuerzas...-_

Edward no dijo nada y me observó rígido. Creo que de cierta manera me dio la respuesta: simplemente él no deseaba tanto mis besos como yo deseaba los de él.

Eso era.

Apenas había caído en cuenta, estúpida Bella. En aquel momento, deseé tener un control remoto y rebobinar todo para no decir la sarta de tonterías que le acababa de decir a Edward.

_- ok...ya entendí...vámonos a casa...-_ dije reteniendo las lagrimas.

Emprendimos nuevamente el camino a su casa, donde Esme nos esperaba enfundada en su traje para la ocasión, algo estilo zafarí en colores caqui.

- _por sus caras largas veo que no les fue tan bien...-_ dijo sentándome a su lado, supuse que quería que le contara mi patético viaje de cacería.

_- no Esme, no nos fue bien...ahora estamos esperando a Alice y a los demás_...- le dije derrotada, no sólo por la cacería, sino por el rechazo silencioso de mi novio que se sentaba en aquel momento a tocar algo en su piano.

_- en ese caso...te puedo ofrecer algo de tomar?...-_

Me llevé un dedo a la barbilla tratando de pensar que me podía ofrecer de beber un ama de casa vampírica.

_-ahmm...un vaso de sangre estaría bien_...- dije en tono de broma.

_- A LA ORDEN!!...-_ gritó una vocecilla que me hizo voltear de inmediato a la entrada.

Era Alice y compañía que acababan de llegar. Ella entró como una ráfaga de viento a la cocina, un segundo después estaba frente a mí esbozando una enorme sonrisa. Un olor conocido rodeaba su pequeño cuerpo.

- _Bellaaaa?...-_ dijo en tono socarrón, como de niña

_- Alice...-_ le dije levantando una ceja, cruzándome de brazos y piernas en el sillón.

_- mira lo que te traje...-_ agitó un termo metálico frente a mis narices que desprendía un olor fascinante.

_SANGRE!!_ gritó mi voz interna

Mis ojos se abrieron demasiado, probablemente lucía como un pez ojón, pero no me importó. La enana, movía de un lado a otro el termo y mis ojos no podían evitar seguirlo. Edward paró de tocar y se dispuso a observar aquella escena.

_- bueno ya!!...vas a tomarte mi regalo o qué?...-_ la enana hizo un puchero y me extendió mi "regalo"

No tenía tiempo ni humor para hacerme del rogar: necesitaba de una vez por todas quitarme las ansias por beber sangre. Sin duda, Alice era la mejor amiga que una hibrida de vampiro y humano podía tener.

Le quité educadamente el termo y lo abrí lentamente, como si en algún momento fuera a explotar. Estaba aún caliente, lo que hizo que me diera un poco de escalofríos. Lo olí un poco antes de acercar mi boca, preguntándome de que tipo de animal sería.

_- puedo preguntar de qué animal es?...-_

_- de ciervo...yo lo cacé "pecas"!!-_ gritó Emmet a lo lejos

_UHM... CIERVO_ gritó la conciencia

Finalmente, mis labios se atrevieron a darle un pequeñín sorbo al termo. La sangre, estaba efectivamente tibia como había imaginado. Las cosquillas en mi lengua eran increíbles, como si un desfile de felicidad se hubiera apoderado de mi boca. Di un sorbo más contundente y sólo quería saltar de felicidad, me preguntaba si así se sentían ellos al hacerlo o solo era yo que no era normal. Me empiné el termo entero completamente feliz y convencida de que después de todo la sangre no me caía tan mal, aunque estaba esperando que de un momento a otro las convulsiones se presentaran a azotarme, pero no lo hicieron. Era una sensación agradable, pero sin duda no fue igual que la vez que asesine a la pobre bolsita de sangre humana. Llegué al fondo del recipiente y noté que tristemente me lo había terminado. Lo agité pero allí ya no había nada, a menos que fuera un termo mágico sin fondo, aunque eso era muy poco probable.

Eso era todo?

Ese era el tremendo lio de la sangre?

Dios mio!!...qué exagerada y totalmente patética había sido!!, sin duda era una de las cosas más fáciles de hacer, claro, si es que tus cuñados vampiros te daban la sangre a domicilio.

_- más?...-_ preguntó Alice un poco persuasiva.

_- ahmm...si por favor...-_ no dude en contestarle.

_-Emmet!!...sírvele otra a Bella...- le gritó Alice_

Genial. La casa de los Cullen se había convertido de repente en el bar plasmático de moda, atendida por el vampiro oso y la duende hiperactiva.

Tres termos más de sangre fueron necesarios para satisfacer esta especie de hambre que sentía, además de que pude comprobar lo que había dicho Carlisle: la sangre de humano y la de animal no era lo mismo, definitivamente no lo eran. La de humano, por lo poco que recordaba sabía un poco más espesa, como más consistente, en cambio había percibido la animal un poco más ligera o yo que sé.

Cuando pude reaccionar completamente, me di cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto de Edward, tirada en el sillón. Estaba totalmente dopada en sangre de animal. No tuve más que esperar sentada a que el éxtasis del momento o más bien de las horas, desapareciera un poco. Me sentía como la vez en que Jacob y yo bebimos galones y galones de ponche de huevo con licor en una navidad.

Ay Jacob!!

_- cómo te sientes?...-_ me preguntó Edward que estaba a un lado mío.

_- genial!!...-_ le conteste eufórica y con una sonrisa estúpida - _llévame a mi casa por favor Sr. Don Vampiro...-_ Edward torció una sonrisa por mi nuevo apodo para él.

_- ahmm Bella...te recuerdo que esta noche dormirás con nosotros...-_

- _ahh!!...lo había olvidado por completo...bueno, entonces creo que es hora de dormir, buenas noches...-_ me acurruqué en su sillón de piel.

Edward tosió un par de veces, yo creo que para que le hiciera caso.

- _dormirás en la cama de huéspedes...además, pensé que querías hacer alguna otra cosa antes de dormir, con eso de que es la primera vez oficial que te quedas aquí conmigo...-_ dijo con un tono dulzón

Rodé los ojos cínicamente. Qué se supone que íbamos a hacer?, pintarnos las uñas mutuamente?, trenzar nuestros cabellos?, jugar _ligera como una pluma, rígida como una tabla_?. Algo parecido a eso tendríamos que hacer, porque supongo que las demostraciones de amor estaban tachadas de las cosas divertidas en la lista de Edward Cullen.

Aunque esta era mi única oportunidad para sugerirlo, tenía que ser persuasiva.

_- ahmm...yo sugiero...-_ me mordí la uña – _que hagamos algo que nunca hayamos hecho...algo así como...-_

_- karaoke?...-_ preguntó el Sr. Don Vampiro

Era el colmo. No sabía si mi novio no sabía divertirse o más bien no quería hacerlo conmigo.

_- si Edward...karaoke...-_

Y entonces así sucedió. De algún lugar de la casa Cullen, Alice sacó una maquina de karaoke y se armó de la nada un torneo de canciones por doquier. Pasé por lo que creo, la mayor de mis vergüenzas, pero al parecer estaba tan atolondrada por mi reciente incursión al mundo culinario de la sangre, que ni siquiera mi importó haber cantado _Baby One More Time_ de Britney Spears. Reímos como locos al escuchar a Emmet cantar _Billy Jean_ de Michael Jackson, creo que yo estuve a punto de orinarme de la risa, en fin, fue sin duda una noche alocada.

Era casi de madrugada y yo tenía bastante sueño. No quería pelear nuevamente con Edward, ni siquiera quería presionarlo de nuevo. Lo amaba y no me importaba nada más, así que sin chistar fui a dormir al cuarto de reemplazo de Alice. Pensaba despedirme de Edward ya que supuse que él se quedaría en su cuarto, pero me sorprendió que se acomodara a un lado de la cama, de la misma manera en que lo hacía en mi casa.

- _ahmm...no se supone que tú te quedarías en tu cuarto y yo aquí?...con eso de que no quieres dormir conmigo o lo que sea que hagas aquí en tu casa...-_ le dije un poco enojada

- _Bella...no quiero que duermas en mi cuarto porque ese sillón es muy incómodo incluso hasta para mí, probablemente pasarías muy mala noche en él...esta más cómodo aquí no crees?...incluso Esme compró nueva cama de ropa y estoy seguro que dentro de muy poco acomodara esta habitación a tu gusto...-_

Bueno, al menos su excusa era agradable, así que lo perdone y me dispuse a dormir en aquella enorme cama suavecita, al lado de mi novio de hielo que tarareo una canción para dormirme.

Por la mañana, abrí los ojos, totalmente descansada. Aquella enorme cama era como una nube, ni siquiera quería levantarme.

_- buenos días hermosa...- _

El terciopelo de la voz de Edward me levantaba en aquel momento, sacándome la morriña mañanera. Le contesté de la misma manera, pero obviamente sin el _hermosa_. Podía ver que estaba de mejor humor que el día anterior, estaba a mi lado acariciando mi mejilla y mirándome con unos ojos de amor inmenso.

_- oye...lamento mucho la manera en que me comporte contigo ayer...fui un bruto...-_

Como buen novio se disculpaba, yo estaba feliz aunque de cierta manera yo también me había portado un poco mal.

- _entonces tú debes perdonarme...yo también estaba algo nefasta por todo el asunto de la sangre, pero ya estoy bien así que nos perdonamos mutuamente.._.- le di un apretón de manos

Un tremendo olor a comida llegaba desde abajo, mi nariz comenzó a olfatear como si fuera yo un sabueso.

- _huele a huevos revueltos...-_ olfatee de nuevo – _con jamón?...-_

-_descúbrelo tú misma...pero primero supongo que quieres refrescarte no?...Alice dejo ropa en el baño para que bajes a desayunar luego_...- Edward me dejó sola, dándome un beso en la frente.

Típico de Alice. Yo tenía mi propia ropa y sin embargo insistía en vestirme como una muñeca, siempre a su contentillo pero al menos tenia buen gusto. Me duché en aquel baño elegantísimo en el que alguna vez entré luego de la dichosa transformación. Me vestí con la ropa de Alice, luego al momento de peinarme, no pude evitar soltar un tremendo grito, tirando el peine quien sabe dónde.

En el espejo, probablemente carísimo, se reflejaba alguien que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Esa persona era realmente bonita, irradiaba una especie de brillo fantástico, no literalmente como el de Edward, más bien era otra cosa. Sus ojos eran casi como el color de la miel.

Esa persona era yo.

_- qué pasó?...-_ preguntó Edward alarmado

- _soy yo...-_ dije tocándome el rostro y pegada a escasos centímetros del espejo.

-_ahmm...si amor, eres tu...quién más si no_?...- me tomó por la cintura y sonrió junto conmigo en el espejo.

Ahora casi éramos la pareja perfecta

Lo único que podía pensar o decir era wow!!. La Bella cara de muerto había desaparecido para darle pauta a una más bonita, o al menos a una más decente. Juro que incluso a la hora de desayunar me veía a través del reflejo de la mesa sin poder evitarlo, imaginándome ahora cómo se sentía Rosalíe.

Los Cullen se sorprendieron por el rápido efecto de la sangre en mí, ahora no había duda de que eso era lo que necesitaba mi pequeño cuerpo mitad humano. Hicimos un pacto: ya que yo era una completa inepta para cazar, por ahora, ellos me traerían algo de "comer" cada que fueran a cazar. Tendría mi propio servicio de comida a domicilio gracias a todos ellos, no podía estar más feliz.

Al medio día, al fin pude ir a casa, seguramente si me tardaba más Charlie soltaría a los perros policías para que me fueran a buscar. Entré sola a casa, Edward iría más tarde. Charlie y Maddie estaban en la sala, creo que leyendo periódico cuando me vieron. Al parecer yo no fui la única sorprendida por el cambio.

_- qué te hicieron cariño?...-_ dijo Maddie señalando mi cara.

_- Alice y su maquillaje caro de estrella de TV tuvieron qué ver con esto...-_

_- te dije que con un poco de maquillaje resaltarías tus rasgos...te ves hermosa...-_

- _y cómo te fue?...viste algo interesante?...-_ preguntó Charlie

- _si, bastantes...pero debo decir que lo que más me impresionó fue un enorme alce que estaba más grande que esta casa...hubieras visto, casi nos como a todos_...- le dije sarcásticamente, aunque claro, mi padre no entendió el sarcasmo.

De la nada, ahora me encontraba haciendo chistes sobre difuntos alces de dos metros, sin duda era muy cruel. Me creyeron todo el cuento de inmediato, luego, emprendieron su camino dominical hacia La Push.

Me ofrecieron que los acompañara pero no podía, no deseaba enfrentarme nuevamente a Jacob así que me quedé a hacer tarea. Estaba bastante atrasada en la escuela, así que estuve haciendo deberes de todo tipo hasta la noche que llegaron mis padres.

Incluso en sueños pude codearme con mi tarea, imaginándome que hacía un experimento que volaba la escuela por completo y luego Edward aparecía para salvarme.

Me preguntaba si en verdad haría explotar la escuela al día siguiente.

Efectivamente, al día siguiente nada pasó- excepto que todos me miraban raro, supuse que era por el pequeño cambio de imagen - ni exploté la escuela. La que estuve a punto de explotar fui yo al ahora del almuerzo mientras hablaba con las chicas.

_- que queeé?... hablas en serio Jessica?...-_ grité por lo bajo antes de morder mi sándwich, el cual hice a un lado por la revelación que Jessica acababa de hacer.

- _si…que tiene de malo…o no me digas que tú no lo has hecho con Edward?...-_

Mis mejillas se tiñeron del rojo más rojo del mundo, no era por la vergüenza sino porque me enojaba la falta de intuición de Jessica: Edward ni siquiera quería besarme adecuadamente, mucho menos quería llegar más lejos!!. Mis dos amigas me observaban expectantes, a la espera que confirmara o desmintiera lo que Jessica había dicho.

_- obviamente no!!...Dios Jess!!...qué te hace pensar eso?._..-

_- he visto como te mira…con ojos de, no se…como de deseo, así de la misma forma en que estas mirando a ese sándwich de tu bandeja…discúlpame, pero yo por menos que eso lo hice con Mike…-_ el tono de voz de Jessica trataba de sonar muy maduro.

Para colmo, Ángela se unió a las preguntas de Jessica.

- _Jess tiene razón…yo juraba que Edward y tu…pues ya habían dado el siguiente paso…-_ se acomodó sus lentes

- _no…no lo hemos dado y créanme…no creo que lo demos dentro de mucho tiempo…además ya no quiero hablar del tema…-_ por lo nerviosa, casi me arrancó un labio al mordérmelo.

-_no me digas que Edward es así como los Hermanos Jonas y tiene su alianza de abstinencia en el dedo meñique…siempre lo dije Bella, los Cullen sí que son raros…-_ el rostro de Jessica cambio de expresión – _hey Edward, cómo estás?...-_

Detrás de mí, el vampiro abstemio es decir Edward, sonreía hacia mis amigas que estaban que se las llevaba el diablo por lo apenadas que estaban.

- _hola Jessica…Ángela…estoy maravillosamente bien y ustedes?...algo nuevo qué contar?...-_

Ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza mientras esbozaban una enorme sonrisa, aún estaban deslumbradas por Edward. No las culpaba ni me daban celos, simplemente era inevitable, a mi me pasaba todo el tiempo.

Aquella situación era incomoda con I mega mayúscula. Mi novio había llegado cuando hablábamos de su abstinencia de besos y más. Pero Mike llegó con Tyler y Ben, creo que nunca estuve tan agradecida por su presencia, por la cara de tonto que traía seguramente tenía algo que contarnos.

- _oigan todos!!..-_ se subió a la mesa metálica con un montón de papeles en la mano

Captó la atención de todos los que nos encontrábamos en la cafetería.

- _los espero el sábado en mi casa...daré una fiesta de disfraces con motivo del día de brujas...tomen...-_ lanzó los papeles y todos se lanzaron por ellos como si fueran comida.

Las fiestas en casa de Mike eran celebres en la escuela, creo que porque era el único que tenía un patio grande y unos padres dispuestos a soportar a adolescentes ebrios y dispuestos.

Miré a Edward a la espera de alguna respuesta. Iríamos o nos quedaríamos nuevamente en su casa a cantar karaoke?

- _Bella y yo tenemos biología así que debemos llegar temprano…-_ Edward se acercó a mis amigas a susurrarles- _hoy disecaremos una rana…-_ les guiño el ojo.

Sólo pude reír por la cara de Jessica y Ángela, podías ver estrellitas en sus ojos a pesar de que los chicos que les gustaban estaban junto a ellas. Me fui con Edward a biología como diez minutos antes de que comenzara la clase, por eso estuvimos un rato solos en el laboratorio.

En aquel momento supe que debía preguntarle algo a Edward.

- _Edward?...tienes un anillo como los Hermanos Jonas?...-_ dije tímida.

Su lenguaje corporal cambio por completo, seguro lo habia agarrado en curva. Suspiró un poco y luego lo que me dijo hizo que soltara una carcajada.

- _no conosco a los Hermanos Jonas...es una especie de iglesia o algo así?...-_ dijo despistadamente

_- ahmm...si, eso son pero mejor olvidalo...-_ aún no paraba de reir, probablemente pensó que me estaba burlando de él. Lo mejor, es que no tenía anillo pro-abstinencia

Por un momento me olvidé que Edward no se la pasaba el día mirando _Disney Channel_ como Angela.

_- entonces...Mike y Jessica no?...-_ me preguntó

_- si...me sorprendió demasiado, no pensé que Jessica cedería tan pronto...-_

_-pues debo decir que Mike tenía planeando el encuentro desde hace semanas...-_

- _semanas?...eeww!!...qué bueno que nunca acepte a Mike, si no sería yo la que estuviera en lugar de Jessica...- _aquel pensamiento me dio escalofrios

Edward torció un poco el gesto, preguntándome yo si había dicho algo malo.

_- lo hubieras hecho con Mike?...-_

- _en completo uso de mis facultades mentales como ahora?, claro que no!!...pero supongo que si lo amara con todas mis fuerzas, tal vez si...-_ no sé si dije aquello a propósito

Edward pasó saliva un momento, seguramente de nuevo estaba incomodo por el tema, por eso desvié el hilo de la conversación.

_- has visto en la malvada mente de Alice qué disfraz usaremos?...-_

- _si...desde la mañana lo supe pero todo tuvo sentido hasta que leí la mente de Mike...-_

_- y me dirás en qué me convertiré esa noche?...- _

- _eso lo tienes que decidir tú primero...sino Alice decidiría por ti sin que lo supieras antes...-_ Edward tenía razón, debía tener libre albedrio

Además sería divertido desafiar a Alice por primera vez. Jugaría con su pequeña mente previsora y seguramente mi disfraz sería una incógnita para ella al final de la semana.

Ahora sólo debía pensar una cosa: cómo demonios iría a la fiesta.

Tal vez de monstruo?

De perro?

De hamburguesa humana gigante?

Debía pensar en algo, después de todo engañar a Alice no sería tan fácil.

* * *

**Ahmm...algunas cosas no me gustaron del todo en este capi, creo en serio que pierdo mi toque...ojala que a ustedes les haya parecido aunque sea un pokitin gracioso como a mi...**

**Les adelanto que el proximo capitulo habrá obviamente una fiesta de disfracez...estoy pensando en Jasper ebrio?...Emmet responsable?...como sea el que sigue es serio BELLA Y EDWARD DANDO EL SIGUIENTE PASO?...que opinan?**

**Comenten porfis y de nuevo si se rebasan los coments subo el finde vale?**

**xoxo**

**PD: jaja!!...la primera en comentar obtiene un papel en la fiesta...asi que dejen su nombre real...**


	8. Disimular

**Hola, holaaaaaaa!!...he tardado siglos verdad?, pero ya estoy aqui dejandoles nuevo capi...ahmm, que tengo que decir?, pues mas que nada que espero que disfruten al capi que debo confesar ya tenia mucho escribiendo pero no me gustaba como quedaba, apenas ahora (Domingo 1:44 am) comenzé a editarlo y a agregarle mas cosas...aun no estoy tan segura pero no esta tan mal, asi que no sean crueles conmigo por favor!!**

**Saludos a todas ustedes preciosas niñas que siguen leyendo a pesar de que luego las dejo abandonadas...perdon por todo!!...jaja!!, en este capi sale la actuacion especial de Camila que fue la primer chica en poner review el capi pasado...**

**Ya tengo sueño, asi que les dejo capi jeje!!**

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

**"Im the highlight of your twilight..."**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**Disimular**

Pasé toda la semana rompiéndome el cerebro pensando cómo ir disfrazada sin que Alice pudiera decidir por mí. Miles de ideas me pasaron por la mente, incluso consideré ser un chorreante zombie o hasta policía y que Charlie me prestara su uniforme. Traté de que Maddie me ayudara pero su única idea era prestarme su primer vestido de novias y embadurnarme sangre para parecer la novia de Chucky.

No era precisamente el tipo de disfraz que quería a los diecisiete, eso era para las niñas más pequeñas.

Aunque tampoco quería ser como Jessica: su idea de un disfraz de Hallowen era "vestirse" con una pequeña bata de satén y unas orejas de gato. Según ella, aquella era la regla de los disfraces sexys pero yo no lo sabía, a mi no me había llegado el memorando de las cualquiera. Aunque también creo que la intensión de Jessica era provocar a Mike, después de todo, vestirse así funcionaba con algunos hombres.

Creo que con Edward no.

Para el Viernes, yo estaba rendida. Eso de planear los temas no era para mí, eso era cosa de Alice que tenía bastante tiempo de sobra ya que ella no gastaba tiempo en comer o dormir.

Mi libre albedrío se iba al carajo por decisión propia: Alice había ganado, ella escogería mi disfraz al azar.

- _sabía que no durarías tanto... buena opción Bella, te escogeré algo que te acomode...-_ dijo Alice luciendo como si acabara de ganar una guerra, haciéndome aquel gesto con las cejas de arriba abajo.

Traté de sacarle algo de información a Edward, incluso a Emmet haciéndole cosquillas, pero ninguno me quiso decir nada acerca de los disfraces que usaríamos, pero así eran los Cullen: un misterio tras otro. No sé porqué me sorprendía.

Por una parte estaba tranquila, mi decisión estaba entre dos opciones: la niña del Aro o de Pirata del Caribe – deseaba con todas mis fuerzas un parche en el ojo, tal vez un bigote-. Eran los más geniales que se me ocurrieron en aquel momento, y seguramente Alice debía escoger el mejor, al menos le daba esa ventaja.

En casa, Charlie y Maddie se sorprendieron al enterarse que iría a una fiesta, yo no era el tipo de hija que saliera mucho ni les daba problemas con eso de los permisos y llegadas tarde. Me dieron permiso de inmediato, sobre todo porque sabían que obviamente iría con mi familia postiza.

Hablando de ellos, al parecer todo lo relacionado a la fiesta de disfraces, tenía a los Cullen vueltos locos excepto a Carlisle pero creo que de no ser por sus actividades en el hospital, también él estaría involucrado. Esme, además de ayudar a Alice con los disfraces secretos, comenzó el proyecto de redecorar el cuarto de huéspedes a mi gusto. Yo me sentía un poco apenada con ella, aquello en realidad no era necesario, pero Esme insistió tanto que no pude negarme.

Al parecer después de todo, en realidad ya era parte de la familia, o al menos eso me imaginaba cuando estaba escogiendo el color de la pintura en el catalogo de colores pasteles que me había regalado Esme.

Era el día de la fiesta y yo estaba en la casa de mi novio desde temprano.

- _veo que en Forks les gusta demasiado el tema de los disfraces verdad?...-_ dijo Esme mientras hojeábamos un par de revistas de decoración

- _y que lo digas!!, sobre todo tratándose de Noche de Brujas...recuerdo que mi amigo Jake y yo competíamos por el mejor disfraz para ir a pedir golosinas...irónicamente el último año que lo hicimos, él estaba disfrazado de hombre lobo, sus hermanas le habían hecho una colita de peluche muy mona...-_ un suspiro se travesó en mi pecho, recordando al cabeza dura de mi amigo

Esme notó la nostalgia en mi voz y me abrazó. Las lágrimas no dudaron en salir delante de ella. No me quejé ni le dije nada, en aquel momento sólo deseaba desahogarme de alguna manera. Después de todo creo que nadie comprendía la dualidad de sentimientos que tenía sobre la situación con Jacob.

- _no llores querida...estoy segura que las cosas con tu amigo se resolverán tarde o temprano, sin importar lo que sean...-_ dijo en tono dulce.

- _nuevamente estas llorando por ese ingrato amigo tuyo verdad?...mira, mejor ya sube que en mi habitación tenemos todo preparado para comenzar con las festividades...-_ dijo Alice arrastrándome de la mano.

Sólo pude darle un silencioso gracias a Esme por permitirme desahogarme con ella.

- _buscaré la cámara...-_ dijo Esme siguiéndonos en las escaleras.

Cámara?, esto se iba a poner feo.

Mientras tanto, al parecer Edward estaba afinando detalles con mi proveedor de sangre, o sea Emmet, para saber cuándo sería la próxima vez que me traerían _el almuerzo_. Cuando Alice comenzó a jalarme el cabello con el cepillo, deseé ser Edward para no sufrir los tormentos de lucir realmente "bella".

-_auch!!...Alice te recuerdo que aún estoy medio viva y tus jalones me llegan hasta el cerebro...creo que ya no recuerdo cómo se llama mi papá, era Cliff?...- _dije en tono burlón

_- jaja...muy graciosa Isabella Marie Swan...-_

_- eeww!!...odio que me digan así...no sé cómo se le ocurrió a Charlie ponerme el nombre de la abuela...- _de repente recordé el nombre de mi padre.

De su cofre de Félix el Gato, Alice sacó gran cantidad de productos para el cabello, según ella quería enfatizar mis ondas.

-_ mis ondas?...cómo?...seguimos hablando de mi cabello verdad?..._- le pregunté mirándola desde el espejo

- _por supuesto que sí!!...o qué creías?...bueno, es que necesito que tu cabello tenga sus rizos naturales a todo lo que da....-_

Estuve viajando a lugares recónditos de mi mente para tratar de encontrar a un personaje con muchos rizos: Anita la huerfanita?, ricitos de oro?, algún miembro de la banda Kiss?. No sabía si tenía que ver con mis opciones de disfraz porque esta donde yo sabía la niña del Aro tenía el cabello muy lacio y mojado. A menos que tuviera que ver con los piratas.

Carajo!!

- _Alice!!...no me digas que pretendes disfrazarme como el capitán Garfio?...- _le dije alarmada tomándome del cabello.

Tenía miedo de Alice y su obsesión con Peter Pan, si ya había convencido a Jasper una vez, probablemente también lo quería hacer conmigo.

- _no tontita...aunque no hubiera sido mala idea_...- amenazó Alice

Luego de un rato de jalones, terminó con mi cabello, mis ondas en realidad lucían geniales. Después llegó la hora del maquillaje y de igual manera Alice sacó todo de su maletín sin fondo. Me preguntaba si la compañía que los fabricaba también haría termos.

Me espolvoreó el rostro con algo que hacía que luciera más pálida de lo normal -como si eso fuera posible- y cuando terminó parecía transparente, contrastando con los labios rojo intenso. Cuando Alice daba los últimos toques a mi maquillaje, entró Rosalíe a la habitación usando sólo ropa interior negra y con un traje en la mano. Tanto Alice y yo desviamos la mirada a otra parte, haciendo que Rosalíe bufara un poco como de costumbre.

- _no tienen porque alarmarse saben?...hasta donde yo sé tú, Bella y yo tenemos las mismas partes corporales, aunque claro, no en las mismas proporciones...-_ comentó con un aire de grandeza la rubia semidesnuda - _como sea, necesito que me ayuden con esta cosa...- _

Tenía razón en cuanto a lo primero, pero aún así era impresionante verla así, me sentí sumamente intimidada por ella, más de lo usual. Al parecer quería que la ayudáramos a enfundarse en su traje de Hallowen, incluso para una audaz vampira como ella era difícil meterse en un ajustado corsé negro. Por un momento creí que también a ella le había llegado el memorando de los disfraces sexys como Jessica, pero al verla con unas orejas puestas y una colita de algodón, supe de inmediato de qué iría disfrazada.

- _genial!!...conejita de Playboy!!...-_ le dije totalmente emocionada

Rosalíe me miró con un aire de obviedad extraña, además, no tenía que ver el futuro como Alice para saber que ella llamaría la atención de toda la fiesta con aquel disfraz lo cual era bueno para mí, pasaría desapercibida. Alice subió sin problemas el cierre del traje de Rosalíe y luego, ella también comenzó a maquillarse en la misma habitación.

Alice sacó una peluca y me pidió que la ayudara a trenzarle dos coletas del negro cabello.

- _ya casi soy Merlina…-_ dijo dando saltitos y luego salió del cuarto por unos segundos para regresar enfundada en su trajecito negro y sus calcetas de rayas.

Se veía como una muñequita de aparador.

Ellas estaban listas, solo faltaba yo. Sacaron del closet mi vestuario, era genial.

- _esperen…iré al baño a cambiarme…-_

_- al baño?...por favor Bella!!, acabamos de decir que todas tenemos lo mismo…-_ Rosalíe dijo mientras se acomodaba la colita de conejo

Muy a mi pesar con pudor me quité delante de ellas mis jeans y la blusa holgada que traía puesta. Un sentimiento de vergüenza se apodero de mi cuando recordé que tenía puesto uno de los conjuntos que Maddie me había regalado: era el negro con encaje.

- _quién lo iba a decir Bella…pensé que la atrevida era yo…-_ ahora la rubia se aplicaba la onceaba capa de máscara en el espejo

- _apresúrate a vestirte que Rosalíe no se ha molestado en bloquear sus pensamientos_…-

No entendí el comentario de Alice hasta que recordé que Edward tenía activado siempre su lector de mentes. Le lancé una mirada asesina a la cruel de Rosalíe que sólo sonrió picadamente.

_- no tiene nada de malo Bella…todos los hombres necesitan un empujoncito…me lo agradecerás después_…- dijo guiñando un ojo

Luego del momento incomodo de mi exposición mental semidesnuda, terminé de ponerme lo que Alice me había preparado. Estuve gratamente agradecida con ella de que no me vistiera como el Capitán Garfio, en cambio, había elegido bien mi personaje: creo que era la chica caza vampiros de Van Helsing, aún no sé. Estaba fascinada, sobre todo porque tenía una espada y eso significaba que molestaría a Emmet con ella toda la noche.

Si lo pensábamos bien, aquel disfraz era un poco irónico. Mi propio novio y su familia eran vampiros, sin mencionar que yo lo era en un 50%.

Esme tocó a la puerta para anunciarnos que también los chicos estaban listos. Yo estaba ansiosa por ver sus disfraces, tanto que al apresurarme tropecé en las escaleras. Sólo me dio tiempo de cerrar los ojos. Estaba lista para azotar escalón por escalón, cuando unos brazos fuertes me sostuvieron en el aire evitando que me cayera. Al abrirlos, no pude evitar soltar un grito y creo que tal vez maldije un poco. No era para menos, estaba en los brazos del asesino de la _Masacre de Texas_, con su cara de piel humana y su mandil lleno de sangre.

Lo miré horrorizada un momento, pero luego Emmet comenzó a reírse por debajo de la máscara y supe que no había peligro.

Bajé con él y las chicas a la sala, en donde ya estaba Esme tomándole fotos a Jasper, que supongo que convencido por Alice, estaba vestido exactamente igual que Austin Powers .

_- pobre Jasper!!...eres mala Alice, cómo se te ocurrió disfrazarlo __así?...-_ le pregunté

- _ahmm...ella no lo hizo, esta vez fui yo quien decidió...-_ dijo Jasper un poco avergonzado, pero no más que yo.

_- entonces me parece __"groovie"!!...seguramente pasaras una noche shagadelica?...así se dice no?...- _

Me miraron raro, obviamente acababa de decir una estupidez como siempre.

Todos estaban abajo, posando forzados para las fotos – excepto Rosalíe que lo hacía con gusto-Sólo faltaba Edward en la ecuación. Si no salía era probablemente porque el disfraz era ridículo o peor aún, estaba avergonzado igual que yo por la ropa interior negra.

Todos comenzamos a desesperarnos un poco por su tardanza. Comencé a golpear el suelo con mi bota, cruzándome de brazos, en ese momento Edward apareció frente a nosotros.

Lo mire totalmente emocionada, respirando profundo como los perros cuando su dueño llega a casa. Ni indicio del pequeño incidente mental con Rosalíe.

Edward se veía maravillosamente bien en su traje, de lo que quiera que fuera.

_- y entonces?...qué eres?...-_ le pregunté acercándome a él.

No entendía su vestuario de camisa de vuelos y saco largo, para mí lucía igual de guapo que siempre, pero Edward no tardó en decírmelo.

_- soy un vampiro...-_

Volteé a ver a todos en la sala, rodando los ojos.

- _ajá!!, eso ya lo sé, recuerdo que lo descubrí hace algunos meses...pero ya en serio...de qué estas disfrazado?...-_

_- de verdad, soy un vampiro... - _esbozó una sonrisa de labios cerrados-_ mira tengo colmillos...-_ dijo abriendo la boca enseñándome unos enormes dientes.

Al parecer él mismo había elegido el disfraz más irónico de la tierra. Ahora éramos la pareja perfecta sin duda: un vampiro y su cazadora.

_- __es pura psicología inversa: si les digo que soy un vampiro, en realidad nunca se imaginaran que es verdad...-_ dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras manejaba el Volvo camino a la fiesta.

No sabía si Edward tenía razón, esperaba que así fuera o si no, todos comenzarían a afilar las estacas y yo cambiaria mi nombre por _Buffy_ por eso de la coincidencia de enamorarse de un vampiro.

Como sea, en el auto no podía estar más deslumbrada, Edward se veía demasiado bien como para preferir que fuera disfrazado de momia, además de cierta manera, los colmillos se veían estupendos cuando sonreía de lado.

Demasiado sexy para pensar racionalmente.

Llegamos a la casa de Mike, en donde aunque aún era temprano, ya había chicos tirados en el jardín y orinando en las margaritas de la señora Newton. A Edward aquello le pareció desagradable, pero le explique que simplemente, muchos adolescentes eran así en esta época.

- _cálmate Edward!!...esto es algo que los humanos hacen constantemente, además, recuerda que tenemos que disimular...-_ dijo Alice mientras agitaba la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

La música retumbaba a todo lo que daba, hasta las ventanas botaban con cada sonido mientras muchos monstruos de todo tipo bailaban al mismo ritmo: unos mejor que otros, otros más pegados, pero bailaban al fin y al cabo.

Mike y Jessica – vestidos de pirata y gata sexy respectivamente- nos saludaron de inmediato, incluso pude percibir como Jessica se sentía dueña también de la casa sólo porque Mike era su novio. No sé, pero de cierto modo, me sentí feliz por ella.

Nos acomodamos en la sala porque unos chicos nos hicieron lugar sin haberlo pedido, creo que Rosalíe tuvo que ver con eso ya que se veía despampanante. Emmet parecía no molestarse con la cara que ponían todos al ver a su esposa, sino al contrario, sonreía con cierto orgullo al igual que Rosalíe que se paseaba a la menor provocación: _es como un pavorreal_, escuché decir a Edward en algún momento de la fiesta. Ella y Jessica intercambiaron miradas desafiantes durante toda la fiesta, parecía una competencia para ver quién lucía mejor en lencería. Si me preguntaban a mi, o a cualquiera de la fiesta, creo que dirían que la pobre humana de mi amiga no podía competir con mi cuñada vampírica. Obviamente nadie que conociera podía hacerlo, no al lado de Rosalíe.

Alice, por iniciativa del propio Jasper, comenzó a bailar con él casi desde que llegamos. Ella lo hacía con mucha gracia, pero Jasper parecía una condenada tabla tiesa pero aún así, no paraba de sonreír como tonto.

Edward y yo no hacíamos más que ver a la enana _Merlina_ bailando con _Austin Jasper_ que conforme transcurría la fiesta, se comportaba más extraño. Comenzó a hablar con los chicos y chicas que bailaban a su alrededor como si los conociera de toda la vida, Alice le siguió el juego y ambos no paraban de hablar con todos que respondían asombrados porque los Cullen les dirigían la palabra.

_- creo que están disimulando muy bien...-_ le dije irónicamente a Edward

Lo noté distraído en varias ocasiones. Según él era porque no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con tantas mentes eufóricas a la vez.

- _además, creo que tengo miedo…esas chicas comenzaron a fantasear conmigo mordiéndoles el cuello…es simplemente perturbador…- _la expresión de Edward era tan graciosa que no me dio tiempo de ponerme celosa

Alice insistió que bailáramos con ellos y que conocieramos a toda la gente divertida que ellos había conocido. Edward se rehusó pero yo no me salvé y fui arrastrada sin compasión por su hermana que estaba más que divertida en aquel ambiente.

- _no sé cómo estuve tantas décadas sin asistir a una fiesta de verdad, es decir, me encanta pasar el tiempo en casa con todos pero esto es diferente_... _justo ahora acabo de conocer a una chica que piensa que Dolce & Gabanna es el nombre de un grupo musical, claramente necesita mi ayuda y seguramente la aceptara sin chistar, no como Rosalíe que rechaza cualquier sugerencia mía…_- fue interrumpida por Jasper que se acercó a susurrarnos algo

- _de ahora en adelante, pediré un tríptico con los horarios de las fiestas_...- dijo emocionado

Me cansé de fingir que bailaba y quise regresar al lado de Edward, pero él ya no estaba en donde lo había dejado así que lo busqué por toda la fiesta.

En la cocina pude ver cómo preparaban tragos de muchos colores, incluso Tyler me ofreció una margarita que no acepté ya que si llegaba con aliento alcohólico a casa, Charlie iría a encerrarme a su propia comisaría.

Ángela estaba escondida en un rincón charlando con Eric y por la forma en que mi amiga lisonjeaba su bufanda de Harry Potter y las risitas que lanzaba, supe que aquella charla era totalmente de conquista.

Quise subir las escaleras para asegurarme de que Edward no estaba en el segundo piso, pero unos chicos que parecían de la reserva, usaban los tapetes de la madre de Mike para deslizarse por las escaleras y derribar una pirámide de vasos. Emmet se acercó completamente emocionado, se notaba que quería unírseles y hasta le pidió permiso a Rosalíe para hacerlo. Ella se cruzó de brazos y torció el ceño, no sé porqué Emmet tomó aquello como señal de su aprobación y de inmediato se unió a los chicos que me recordaron a Jacob. En la primera deslizada, Emmet rompió un poquito el piso y Rosalíe se lo llevó de aquel lugar como niño regañado.

- _teníamos que disimular cariño…-_ le dijo mostrando una sonrisa falsa, haciendo crujir sus lindos dientes.

Edward no parecía por ningún lado y comenzaba a desesperarme sobre todo porque tal vez aquellas chicas lo habían raptado para jugar a _Entrevista con el Vampiro_.

Había un montón de gente, tanto que para pasar tenías que lanzar unos cuantos codazos y una que otra patada. Había chicos que yo ni conocía y de cierta manera me sentía rara entre extraños.

De pronto, vi una cara conocida.

-_has visto a Edward?...-_ le pregunté a Camila, una chica que estaba con él en la clase de matemáticas.

_-hace un rato estaba siendo acosado por unas chicas de primero cerca del baño…pobre!!...debiste ver su cara…-_ dijo riéndose.

Debía ir a rescatarlo a como diera lugar, era mi oportunidad de regresarle el favor por la vez que me salvó de la camioneta de Tyler o de la ocasión en que practiqué caída libre desde el árbol al lado de Emmet.

Detrás de nosotras, unos chicos que estaban un poquitín ebrios comenzaron a bailar lanzando golpes. Uno de ellos prácticamente lanzó toda su humanidad frente a mí y caí encima de alguien, tirándole encima sus propias bebidas enterrándole un poco la espada de mi disfraz en la pierna.

_- lo siento_…- le dije levantándome y tratando de poner en su lugar mi espada de juguete

Mi victima echó una carcajada. menos mal que no estaba echo una furia por mi torpeza, aunque si lo pensábamos bien yo no había tenido nada qué ver.

-_yo lo siento por Camila…tiraste los refrescos en su adorable traje de gatúbela, sin mencionar que casi me partes en dos y la dejas sin compañía_…- dijo el chico también levantándose del suelo.

Tenía razón: la pobre Camila me miraba con ojos de odio por lo que había hecho y debo decir que por un momento me olvidé del desastre del refresco en su traje impecable. Pude reconocer al chico con traje de calavera en el que había aterrizado, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba. La distraída Maddie nunca se había acordado del nombre.

_- hey…eres el hijo del amigo de Charlie verdad?...-_ fue muy largo pero lo pude decir.

_-ahm…si y tu eres Isabella no?...__-_

_- Bella…prefiero la versión mutilada de mi nombre - _le dije

_- yo soy Lee…-_ extendió la mano para saludarme

_-mucho gusto…por cierto, me gusta tu disfraz_…- dije con una sonrisa involuntaria.

Era la verdad. El disfraz de calavera fuera de ser terrorífico, era sumamente chistoso y caricaturesco, todo lo opuesto al rostro de quien lo portaba, el cual ahora lucía orgulloso.

_- __no es un disfraz…-_ dijo riéndose- _de hecho es mi pijama_…-

_- y dime, te colaste a la fiesta__?...- _le pregunté, debía de tener un tema de conversación si yo era la que le había caído encima

_- no,__ de hecho Mike me invito…recién entre a trabajar en la tienda de su familia…-_

En plena conversación sentí cómo el corsé que me había puesto Alice, estaba cortándome la circulación de la cintura para arriba, además de que constantemente se aflojara de la parte del pecho.

_- maldito disfraz_…- dije en voz baja mientras subía el corsé.

_-__si no duele no sirve, además siempre es agradable admirar a una chica linda patea- traseros como tú…-_

Me sonrojé por un momento, me dio vergüenza que me dijera aquello, sobre todo porque pensé que todos estarían embobados con Rosalíe, nunca conmigo. Debía desviar el tema de conversación: un extraño vestido de calavera me estaba llamando linda, además de que aún no encontraba a mi novio posiblemente secuestrado por un grupo de niñas fantasiosas.

- _no sabía que vivías en Forks…- _pregunté mientras buscaba con la mirada a Edward.

_- __si, tengo unas cuantas semanas viviendo en el pueblo... por cuestiones de trabajo…- _

Sólo asentí un segundo pretendiendo estar interesada antes de que unas manos familiares rodearan mi cintura.

- _aquí estas_…- dijo mi novio vampiro disfrazado de vampiro – _hola Camila...-_ le dijo a su compañera de clases y luego posó los ojos en el chico.

Lee me sonrió esperando una especie de presentación o algo así, en ese momento pude sentir como Edward me atrajo más a su cuerpo y algo ronco ronroneó en su pecho. Los presenté para reducir la tensión que inexplicablemente se había provocado en el ambiente.

-_ él es Lee...recuerdas el Trans AM que estaba aparcado fuera de mi casa?, pues Lee es el dueño…creo-_ volteé a ver a Lee ahora- _Lee...él es Edward, mi...-_

_- su novio...-_ interrumpió bruscamente Edward, extendiéndole la mano.

El chico nuevo pareció no notar el extraño comportamiento de Edward, yo por mi parte estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto a Edward actuar de esa manera.

- _es un gran auto Lee...Bella y yo debemos ir a ver a mi hermano Jasper, creo que está actuando erráticamente...-_ me tomó de la mano y dio la media vuelta – _mucho gusto en conocerte Lee...Camila, nos vemos en matemáticas...adiós_-

Solo pude decirle mucho gusto a mi nuevo conocido antes de que Edward y yo nos abriéramos paso entre la multitud.

- _vaya mentira...decir que Jasper estaba en problemas para salir huyendo del chico nuevo es algo sorprendente...no sabía que tuvieras tanto pánico a la gente nueva-_

- _tenía que sacarte de allí, te estaba viendo raro...además, no es mentira...creo que al parecer Jasper esta ebrio_... –

- _ebrio?...y eso si quiera es posible?...-_ le pregunté sorprendida, ni idea de que los vampiros podían abusar del alcohol.

Luego señaló al centro de la sala donde se arremolinaba un montón de gente aplaudiendo. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi que Jasper estaba bailando al ritmo de una música muy movida. Ya se había quitado el saco de terciopelo azul y estaba haciendo movimientos raros con las manos, unos muy pasados de moda. Alice estaba que se moría de la risa al igual que los chicos que se arremolinaban en la pista.

- _no se supone que ya debieron de haber parado esto?...esta haciendo el ridículo y saben que no es su culpa_...- le dijo Edward antes de ir por Jasper y sentarlo en la sala

_- me estaba__ divirtiendo como nunca...-_ dijo Jasper arrastrando las palabras

La verdad no culpaba a nadie, en realidad Jasper se veía genial ebrio o como quiera que se le llame. El responsable Edward, hermano mayor ante todo, reprendió a Alice.

- _debes llevarlo a casa, todas las emociones de los chicos de este lugar lo están afectando...no pensé que esto fuera a suceder-_

Alice hizo un puchero pero sabía que Edward tenía razón, yo misma tenía miedo que en cualquier momento alguien decidiera pelearse y que eso afectara a Jasper, haciendo que se comiera a todos en la fiesta. Subieron al vampiro "ebrio" en el Jeep de Emmet y Alice lo llevó a casa. Muchos de los chicos no dejaban de repetir dos cosas: uno, que Edward era un aguafiestas y dos, que Jasper tenia problemas con la bebida.

Sin duda los chismes corrían rápido.

A pesar del alboroto Edward insistió en quedarse un rato más, sobre todo para vigilar a Emmet y a Rosalíe, que se habían encerrado en el cuarto de los padres de Mike a hacer quién sabe qué cosas.

- _tengo que asegurarme de que no hagan tanto desastre...-_ dijo Edward con una sonrisa – _mientras tanto, te gustaría bailar?...-_ me extendió una mano

- _hace rato no querías bailar...que te hizo cambiar de opinión?...-_

- _en primer lugar, bueno, hace mucho que no bailo contigo...en segundo, la canción que sigue me encanta...-_

Pensé que bailaríamos en la sala donde estaban todos los demás, pero en cambio subimos al segundo piso de la casa, parecía una terraza solitaria.

_- aquí estaremos lejos de los chismes__ y de las fanáticas de los vampiros – _el pobre aún estaba traumado por el acoso de las fanpiricas de la fiesta.

Unos acordes comenzaron a sonar en la casa y todos pegaron una especie de aullido raro, supuse que estaban emocionados por la canción o no sé.

Estaba obscuro, sólo la luz de la luna y las luces de abajo alumbraban al perfecto vampiro que se encontraba a mi lado. Al fin estábamos a solas, sólo Edward y yo después de haber estado entre tanta gente.

Se acercó a mí y de inmediato, su olor vainillado inundó todo mi ser. Rodeo lentamente mi cintura con sus manos y me pegó hacia él, yo pase las manos sobre sus hombros para comenzar a bailar. Nos movíamos de un lado a otro, sin saber en realidad qué hacíamos, no podíamos despegar la mirada el uno del otro.

- _después de todo no ha salido tan mal esto de venir a la fiesta, míranos hasta estamos bailando- _tenia que decir algo, la mirada que tenia Edward me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Comprendí el porque estaba siendo acosado, era tan guapo.

_- te deseo...-_ dijo Edward inclinándose hasta mis labios, sacándome completamente fuera de mí

Mi corazón comenzó a latir nervioso, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. En serio Edward acababa de decir aquello?

– _así se llama la canción...te deseo_ – agregó segundos después.

Mi boca formó una O, por supuesto que era por la canción que decía aquello. En verdad que era estúpida, para ese entonces ya debía de haberme acostumbrado a la castidad insana de Edward. Sólo agite la cabeza un poco y me hundí en su pecho, estaba resignada ya.

- _qué pasa?...-_ preguntó Edward acercando mi rostro desde mi barbilla

_- nada, ese es el punto...nunca pasa nada...-_ le dije frustrada – _pero olvídalo, mejor sigamos bailando –_

Edward paró el movimiento de sus pies y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para que lo observara fijamente a sus ojos negros.

_- __te deseo...-_

_- si...ya sé que así se llama la estúpida canción, no soy retardada Edward_...- dije molesta

- _no estoy hablando de la canción...-_ hizo una pausa _– te deseo a ti Bella...- _aquello fue como un susurro, pero al vez, su expresión era como si hubiera dicho algo malo.

No entendí su bipolar comentario y sin esperarlo atrapó mis labios con su boca fría de una manera desesperada, yo le respondí de igual forma. Necesitaba los besos de Edward como el mismo aire, y como él casi no me los daba, sentía que me ahogaba todo el tiempo. Ansiosa, pasé mis manos por su cabello, mientras lo besaba, eso era una de mis cosas favoritas cuando lo hacía. Edward bajó sus manos más debajo de donde siempre se permitía, haciéndome sentir un poco nerviosa.

Para mí, eran nuevas sensaciones en el cuerpo. Nunca nadie me había tocado, mucho menos de la manera en la que Edward lo hacía: como si fuera yo tan frágil, tan delicada, pero a la vez con tanta pasión. Cada que se atrevía hacerlo, me sentía especial de alguna manera.

Sentía su respiración entrecortada en mis labios, haciendo que las mariposas en mi estomago se alborotaran por completo cada vez que pasaba su fría lengua dentro de mi boca. Sus manos acariciaban mi rostro, que estaba sumamente cálido por toda aquella escena; las mías recorrían su cuerpo, intentaba tocarlo porque por algunos segundos aún pensaba que aquello era un sueño.

Tanta felicidad tal vez no era real, mucho menos cuando volvió a hablar mientras aún me besaba, con la voz más aterciopelada que nunca

_- te deseo__ más que a nada que conozca… deseo tus besos, tu piel, tus caricias, todo- _cerró los ojos un momento_ - pero tengo miedo de que se desaten más cosas...tengo miedo de hacerte daño...-_

Después de haber dicho eso, se alejó de golpe, nuevamente tenía aquella culpa en la mirada, pero me acerqué a él y lo tomé de la cintura, acercándolo a mí.

_- tú nunca __podrías hacerme daño Edward, yo sé que no...confío en ti...-_ le planté otro beso - _deja de pensar todo el tiempo que algo malo va a pasar...todo estará bien mientras tú y yo estemos juntos...-_

Vi cómo su semblante cambió luego de que le dije aquello y creo que por un segundo se dejó llevar por mí, aunque yo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Luego, poco a poco, me fue aprisionando contra la pared con cuidado para no azotarme con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras lo besaba, se escuchaba cómo caían pequeñas virutas de yeso en el piso, supuse que Edward desgajaba la pared.

Sentía como lentamente estaba siendo invadida por Edward, por sus besos, sus caricias. Sentía lo mismo que él. Yo también deseaba todo y aunque me apene decirlo, creo incluso más que éla mi.

Luego yo lo empuje poco a poco, haciendo que se sentara en un sillón y me coloqué en la misma posición en que lo hacía cuando me quedaba dormida en mi cuarto, en la mecedora de la ventana. Fue mejor de esa manera: besé su cuello e incluso me deje llevar y le mordí un poquitín el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que simplemente soltara un _ouch_ y luego sonriera pícaramente. Si, al parecer Edward podía hacerlo.

Mis manos cosquilleaban, ansiosas por tocarlo, incluso más ahora que antes cuando solo lo veía como alguien inalcanzable. Nuevamente supe que era afortunada: Edward era real, no era un simple sueño o algún personaje de ficción como lo creían las chicas acosadoras.

Entre sus brazos supe que en realidad era amada por un vampiro por muy increíble que eso fuera, sobre todo para Edward que creo que por algunos momentos hacia que eso pareciera imposible. Tontamente yo pensaba que si me rechazaba era por el doloroso hecho de que yo no le gustaba tanto, pero ahora, después de sus palabras sabia que no era por eso. Él pensaba todo el tiempo que en algún momento lo nuestro podría representar un peligro para mí, pero hasta ahora nada había pasado y estaba segura que nunca pasaría.

Sin duda, estaba feliz y no pude evitar sonreír un poco.

- _y ahora?...a qué debemos tanta felicidad?...-_ preguntó Edward despegando sus labios de los míos

- _simplemente a que te amo…ese es motivo suficiente, no lo crees?...-_

- _sin duda_…- escuche que dijo antes de acariciar mi cabello y besarme nuevamente.

Las caricias frías y cálidas nos rodeaban el cuerpo, creo que hasta por debajo de la ropa en algunas ocasiones, haciendo casi mi corazón entrara en paro.

Era todo tan perfecto en aquel momento, pero el crujir de la puerta rompió el encanto de inmediato. Edward gruñó por segunda vez en la noche.

_- Wow!!...no sabía que las cosas se habían puesto sexys por acá arriba…-_ se escuchó decir a una voz divertida, una mano de calavera cerraba la puerta.

Mis mejillas estaban ardiendo por la vergüenza del momento y me levanté de la silla al igual que Edward que al parecer estaba sumamente enojado por la interrupción, ahora sabía lo que yo sentía cuando me privaba de sus besos.

En aquella obscuridad, le sonreí un poco casi queriéndole decir que todo estaba bien.

_- creo que debemos irnos…-_ dije acomodándole los vuelos de su camisa de satén.

Edward se tensó un momento y comenzó a masajear el puente de su nariz. Eso lo hacía cuando algo estaba mal.

- _adiós a pasar desapercibidos…vamos_ – abrió la puerta y salió primero.

Antes de entrar al cuarto de la terraza, nadie – más que Conejita de Playboy y Cara de Cuero - estaba en el piso de arriba pero cuando salimos al pasillo, casi la mitad de la gente de la fiesta, estaba allí para observar cómo salíamos de allí totalmente agitados, Edward mas despeinado de lo normal y con la boca totalmente pintada de rojo gracias a la trasferencia boca a boca de mi labial carmín.

Al ver la cara inquisidora de todos quise que me tragara la tierra.

Hasta habían parado la música, todo estaba en silencio y sólo se escuchaban los murmullos de las chicas diciendo que Bella Swan y Edward Cullen, si, Edward Cullen, lo estaban haciendo en la terraza de Mike Newton.

Ahora Edward y yo éramos blanco de los chismes, dejando atrás los rumores del alcoholismo de Jasper.

Edward me tomó de la mano y juntos nos abrimos paso entre la multitud que aún estaba en shock por la escena que no habían visto, no habían oído y que solo era invento de su imaginación.

Salimos de la fiesta sin decir nada, aunque Edward tuvo que sacar a Rosalíe y a Emmet de la alacena de los Newton antes de irnos. Creo que le habían tomado cariño a los espacios pequeños luego de haberse besuqueado en el closet de limpieza de la escuela.

Nos subimos al auto y de inmediato Emmet comenzó a burlarse.

- _esto ha sido genial!!...Jasper borracho y estos tórtolos con la sensualidad a flor de piel, por cierto Edward, aún tienes lápiz labial en la oreja…-_

Mi rostro se pintó de rojo por enésima vez en la noche y lo cubrí con las manos de la vergüenza.

- _para siempre seré la chica que lo hizo en la casa de Mike!!...-_

- _no te preocupes "pecas", seguramente el lunes nadie lo recordara…-_

Emmet tenía razón, tal vez hablarían del irreverente de Jasper o de que a Jessica se le trasparentaba el disfraz. Suspire un poco más aliviada, además de que no podía arrepentirme de ir a aquella fiesta, había servido para acercarme más a Edward, más de lo que hubiera logrado en cualquier día.

- _te dije que los hombres necesitaban un empujoncito…agradécemelo luego_…- Rosalíe estaba feliz porque su plan había funcionado, si es que había uno.

Me dejaron primero en mi casa y Emmet aun no paraba con los comentarios burlones.

- _cuando te despidas de "pecas" quiero ver tus manos arriba Edward…se toquetearan cuando estén a solas-_

Rosalíe golpeó duró a Emmet en la nuca y lo hizo callar. Discutieron un poco en el auto mientras Edward se despedía de mí en el porche de mi casa.

_- me la he pasado muy bien…- _mentía, me lo había pasado de maravilla, sobre todo la ultima parte

- _yo igual…aunque lamento el momento incomodo de la noche…-_

_- y yo lamento que tengas un nuevo club de fans…- _la luz de la sala se prendió mágicamente, seguramente Charlie me estaba esperando – _buenas noches…-_

Le di un beso inocente comparado a los que le había dado en la terraza. Emmet se aclaró la garganta y comencé a reír

- _buenas noches y por cierto, odio que tengas nuevo chaperón_…- dibujo una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos de fantasía.

Me sentí mal cuando se fue con sus hermanos, sentí aquello ridículo que decían en las películas: se acababa de ir y yo ya lo extrañaba.

En la sala de la casa, Charly se hizo el dormido, disimulando que me había espiado mientras me despedía de Edward.

Un nerviosismo se apoderó de mi, seguramente si mi padre se enteraba de la pequeña escena que había protagonizado nuca me dejaría salir ni a la esquina con Edward.

Como sea, el lunes estaba relajada al respecto del incidente con Edward, pero conforme veía el rostro de las chicos de la escuela me daba cuenta de que Emmet estaba equivocado.

Después de todo si seria recordada como _Bella, la chica que lo hizo en la casa de MIke._

* * *

**Ahmm...que les parecio?...verdad que Camila salio afortunada?...compañera de Edward y cita del chico nuevo no estuvo tan mal en un solo capi jeje!!**

**Agradesco sus reviews y debo decir que tome muchas de las sugerencias que me dieron...gracias y no olviden poner sus opiniones vale?...**

**Las kiero mil!!**

**xoxo**


	9. Masen

**Holaaaa!!...aqui estoy con nuevo capi, espero en verdad que alguien haya extrañado esta historia jeje!!. **

**Bueno, debo pedir disculpas por la demora pero a mi favor debo decir que ya de ahora en adelante publicaré casi con la misma frecuencia que antes si es que a ustedes les sigue gustando esta historia. Ahora soy toda una TSU titulada (felicitenme por favor!!) y a veces en mi trabajo tengo tiempo asi que ya escribire mas seguido...**

**Tengo tiempo de agradecer a: Crisabella-Cullen (amiga...gracias por tus hermosos comentarios, en este y en el otro fic, besos!!)...a Elliel Hime...a jkrf123...a sakuriya...a camila...a oriana...a yolabertay...a nonita...a erandi evans cullen...a marylouu...a keira...a bruja vampirita...a mine masen...a lorenamtz...a beatriz...a isis janet...y a las chicas que dejaron reviews para Destinada, a las que me pusieron en sus favoritos y para las que leyeron y no dejaron reviews tambien (espero que algun dia me hagan saber qué opinan!!)**

**Les dejo capi, esperando que les guste igual que a mi.**

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

**"Im the highlight of your twilight..."**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

**Masen**

Los rumores acerca de las actividades de los Cullen – y yo, Bella Swan – en la fiesta de Mike Newton corrieron como reguero de pólvora durante los días siguientes.

La primera que salía perjudicada era Alice ya que por su forma de bailar y la exagerada velocidad en la que hablaba hizo que todos pensaran que estaba en crack o bajo el efecto de alguna píldora psicotrópica.

_-esridículo!!...sesuponequeunadolescentedebetenerenergía...disimulémuybien!!.. __OsesuponiaqueteniaquequedarmesentadaavercomoRosalíeselanzabamiradasasesinasconJessica?.-_ dijo Alice muy rápido, haciendo un puchero

Ella tenía razón, pero su desbordante energía fue conocida más aún en la fiesta, creo que incluso ahora le decían Srita. Red Bull. Emmet no dejaba de burlarse del nuevo apodo de la enana.

Por otro lado, su marido Austin Jasper no soportaba que todos en el pasillo de la escuela lo saludaran de la manera más casual del mundo, como si lo conocieran de toda la vida. Era de esperarse, el pobre tuvo resaca vampírica como por dos días, alegando que tenía algo parecido al dolor de cabeza. Ahora después de su baile shagadelico y gracias a su movimiento de pelvis era conocido en toda la escuela: los chicos querían ser como él y las chicas querían ser Alice para estar a su lado.

-_ugh!!...el chico que huele a cebolla me siguió por todos lados en la cafetería el día de hoy...creo que es una buena señal para jamás volver a ir a una fiesta...-_ dijo entre dientes

Yo sabía que tal vez hablaba en serio, aunque probablemente su miedo a las fiestas y a las amistades que no eran amistades terminaría dentro de algunas décadas.

En fin.

Lo que le pasaba a Jasper y a Alice era poco, todo lo contrario a Edward y a mí que fuimos víctimas de los rumores más alocados de la fiesta.

Por ejemplo, en la clase de Historia había un chico que juraba que nos había visto desnudos y que según él, Edward Cullen no tenía tan buen cuerpo como todas pensaban. Lauren, mi compañera de matemáticas, casualmente se ofreció a hablar con Edward – no conmigo- sobre algunos métodos anticonceptivos más eficaces y finalmente una chica del club de la moral nos citó a leer la biblia en su casa porque lo que Edward y yo habíamos hecho en la fiesta estaba en contra de lo que Jesucristo deseaba.

Yo sentía que cada vez que alguien me miraba, pensaba en lo que no había sucedido, como si tuviera un letrero enorme en la frente que dijera "soy sexualmente activa"- aunque no lo fuera ni de broma- . Edward insistía en que no todo el mundo pensaba en nosotros, aunque la mayoría si lo hacía cada que nos veían juntos.

Creo que mi cara adoptó el color rojo durante esos dos días, luego, se me olvido por completo.

Algo extraño estaba pasando.

Otra vez.

El miércoles por la tarde supe que algo andaba raro con Edward, creo que el hecho de que comenzara a sudar mientras me llevaba por el bosque era indicio de que algo no era "normal". Se detuvo a tomar aire un momento, inhalaba y exhalaba como si en verdad lo necesitara.

Lo observé un momento y pude ver sus mejillas completamente rosadas, justo como en mi pesadilla con los Vulturi. Me acerqué lentamente a tocarlo, estaba apenas tibio.

Edward me miraba confundido.

- _te sientes bien?...-_ pregunté mientras se sentaba en una piedra

_- no lo sé...no es normal que me sienta tan...cansado – _

Por supuesto que no era normal!!. Edward era un vampiro duro y frío, lo tibio y lo rosado es para mí que soy humana. Sin duda algo extraño estaba pasando con mi novio.

Me senté a su lado con la mirada perdida tratando de pensar qué rayos estaba ocurriendo.

_- además de esto, que otras cosas has experimentado?...- _pregunté

Se mordió el labio un segundo y luego se subió las mangas de su suéter negro. Pude ver que su piel parecía menos pálida, pero a su vez se marcaban pequeños verdugones en su brazo. Lo miré alarmada pero él sólo torció una sonrisa.

_- guerra de pellizcos con Emmet, no preguntes...-_

No hacía falta. Sabía de las guerras de golpes que Emmet le propinaba a Edward y a Jasper. Simplemente así era Emmet, rudo por naturaleza.

_- y cuando fue eso?...-_

_- ayer por la noche…- _

Toque los moretones de su brazo, tan sólo un _ouch_ salió de su boca.

Un _ouch_?

De repente recordé que la noche de nuestro supuesto destape en la fiesta, al momento de besarlo se me escapó una mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja.

_- carajo!!...fue mi culpa...-_ acepté – _debí de haberte mordido demasiado fuerte...lo siento, es que se me olvida la cosa que altera a los vampiros que sale de mis dientes…-_

Me pase los dedos por los colmillos para ver si había algún pequeño orificio de donde aquel veneno saliera. No había nada, obviamente.

- _no te preocupes…en ese momento no estábamos pensando cabalmente…-_

Tenía razón, mi cabeza sólo tenía algo en mente ese día: Edward y sus fríos besos. Pero ese no era momento de recordar aquello, más bien debía pensar una forma en la que mi novio no acabara tres metros bajo tierra como aquella pelirroja que me atacó en le baño de la escuela.

- _y ahora qué pasara?...será como aquella vez que te mordí cuando estaba Nahuel?...-_

Tenía que saberlo. Recordé que en aquella ocasión le entraron ganas de probar comida, además de que por algún tiempo perdió su habilidad vampírica.

- _supongo que sí…esperaremos a que pase el efecto, no debes preocuparte…-_ torció una sonrisa – _ahora andando…debemos regresar a casa para contarle a Carlisle…- _

Me tomó de la mano y emprendimos el camino a pie a su casa en donde seguramente Carlisle sabría qué hacer.

Llegamos y se lo contamos, pero esta vez Carlisle no tenia respuesta alguna, simplemente sugirió que esperáramos a que pasara el efecto del veneno y obviamente, que alejaran a Edward de mí con una tapadera pesada de excusado. Por si las dudas.

En la casa estaban más que asombrados con la pequeña evolución de Edward, incluso Alice se dedicó a documentar la transformación invertida. Clasificó los tonos rojos que alcanzaban las mejillas de Edward, el cambio en la palidez de su piel y todos los cambios que aparecían en su hermano. Estaba fascinada y yo estaba igual.

Sin esperarlo, ante mis ojos, mi novio vampiro se iba humanizando y todo gracias a mi condenada mordida desesperada.

Edward se iba volviendo cada vez más cálido, menos duro como la piedra. Él decía que sentía como su piel cosquilleaba extrañamente, sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas cada que yo le sonreía, incluso me recordó a mi misma.

- _ahora sientes lo que yo siento…así ya pensaras dos veces antes de sonreír diabólicamente…-_ dije en broma.

- _no sé tú, pero es la sensación más condenadamente rara y hermosa que he sentido_…-

Ahora yo me sonrojé, y allí estábamos lo dos, como dos tomates enamorados el uno del otro.

- _es hora de llevarte a casa, si tu padre decide usar su rifle, en esta ocasión estaré perdido_…-

Me llevó a casa a toda velocidad lo que era raro en esta ocasión: le tenía miedo a morir balaceado por Charlie pero no tenía miedo a morir en un choque. Irónico.

Me dejó en la entrada de mi casa como todas las noches. Pasó sus manos sobre mi rostro y aunque ya me había acostumbrado a sus caricias de hielo, debía admitir que no me molestaba para nada su repentina calidez.

- _esta vez no te haré compañía, no me siento capaz de subir hábilmente tu ventana…buenas noches mi Bella_…-

Se acercó a mi boca lentamente. Cerré los ojos sin saber lo que me esperaba.

En el momento en que sus labios chocaron contra los míos tan suavemente, tan delicadamente, sentí que me derretía por completo. Casi tenía ganas de llorar cuando sentí su aliento tibio rozando mi rostro. Sus manos suaves me atrajeron hacía él descubriendo un poco la piel de mis caderas. Por un segundo me preparé para sentir aquel toque helado, pero en aquella ocasión no hubo nada de eso.

Mi cuerpo era recorrido por la calidez inusual de Edward.

Quería quedarme así por siempre, con los ojos cerrados y con Edward entre mis brazos.

- _Bella?...eres tú cariño?...-_

La voz de Maddie me sacó de aquel lugar del que no quería escapar. Edward se separó de mi lentamente, sus labios estaba un poco hinchados por la fricción de nuestro beso, no pude evitar sonreír ante aquello.

_- debo entrar, sino Charlie te llenara de plomo…buenas noches Edward_…-

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y dio media vuelta hacia su Volvo. Cuando saque las llaves para abrir la casa, su voz me llamó de nuevo.

_- Bella…te amo!!...-_ gritó desde el coche

- _yo también…-_ dije a media voz, tratando de que nuestros vecinos no escucharan y se armaran más cotillas a nuestras espaldas.

Arrancó su auto a toda velocidad y desapareció dando media vuelta en la calle. Entré con la mirada estúpida en el rostro, la misma que tenía siempre desde que estaba con Edward.

Unos pasos me indicaban que Maddie estaba en la cocina. Fui allá para saludarla y ver cómo estaba ya que por aquellos días se había sentido muy cansada, tanto que ni siquiera había abierto la boutique.

_- cómo siguen?...seguramente Jack continua dándote problemas no?…-_ froté su pequeño vientre de casi cinco meses de embarazo.

_- cómo sabes que terminé eligiendo ese nombre?...-_ preguntó Maddie sorprendida

Me golpeé mentalmente por la revelación del futuro nombre de mi hermano en proceso. Ese era el precio de tener una cuñada vampira visionera del futuro.

_- no lo sé, simplemente lo adiviné, qué hay de cenar_?...- traté de cambiar el tema de conversación

Maddie tan linda como siempre, me sirvió la cena de spaguettis a la italiana. No sé porqué pero ella insistía en hacérmelos especialmente a mí. Me preguntaba si sospechaba algo de mi descendencia italiana. Quién sabe.

Antes de terminar mi plato, Maddie me sentó nuevamente, quería hablar conmigo. Lo que me dijo me cayó como bomba: al parecer había escuchado los rumores de que Edward y yo habíamos hecho cosas en la casa de Mike.

_- mira Bells, yo no estoy en contra de eso ni mucho menos, sólo quiero saber si se están protegien_…- tuve que interrumpirla antes de que dijera lo que iba a decir, sentía que mis oídos estaban a punto de sangrar

- _no Maddie…-_

_- no se están protegiendo?...-_

- _no, es decir, no quise decir eso…simplemente quiero que sepas que aquellos fueron simples rumores, aquel día se corrió ese rumor sólo porque algunos chicos vieron que Edward y yo nos besamos, sólo eso…-_

Estaba sumamente nerviosa por todo el interrogatorio responsable de Maddie, sobre todo porque mi móvil no dejaba de vibrar en la mesa.

Ambas lo ignoramos.

- _entonces…no hicieron nada?...-_

_- nada de nada…te lo juro, que nada pasó…-_ le dije sinceramente, por su mirada sabía que confiaba en mí

Pero había otro problema.

_- mi papá también lo sabe?...-_ tuve que preguntar

_- yo sé qué cosa?...-_ interrumpió Charlie entrando a la cocina.

Maddie y yo casi gritamos como locas saltando de nuestras sillas, pero ella logró sacarnos del apuro. Cambió de tema de inmediato sacando a colación su próxima visita a Jacksonville: iría a firmar sus papeles de divorcio y necesitaba que Charlie fuera con ella.

_- amor, te necesito por si el idiota de Bud no quiere firmar los papeles, sólo será durante el fin de semana y creo que Bella podrá arreglárselas, verdad cariño?...-_

Tenia que contestarles que no. Desde que sabía que vampiros milenarios estaban detrás de mis pequeños huesos, me aterraba estar sola en casa. Por suerte Charlie, se me adelantó.

_- no puede estar sola…que se quede en La Push con Billy y Jacob…-_

- _Papá, bien sabes que eso no pasará, Jacob y yo estamos pasando por un momento difícil en nuestra relación…no me quiere cerca ni yo lo quiero cerca a él, así que si esa es mi única opción, entonces los acompaño…-_ me crucé de brazos, a punto de hacer un berrinche

En ese momento, el teléfono de la casa sonó y Maddie contestó mientras mi papá y yo nos mirábamos raro porque yo no quería pasar el fin de semana en La Push.

- _es Alice, dice que tiene algo importante que decirte_…- Maddie me extendió el teléfono

Rodé los ojos y bufé estilo Rosalíe, seguramente era ella quien estaba llamando a mi móvil.

_- Alice, estoy en medio de algo importante…te llamó mas tarde…-_

- _no espera!!...sólo te quería decir que a Edward le esta creciendo la barba, no es increíble?...-_

- _Edward tiene barba?...wow!!…-_ dije sorprendida pero Charlie se aclaró la garganta y se me quedo viendo feo

- _si, bueno, como sea, dile a Charlie que te puedes quedar con nosotros, de hecho para eso te llamaba, para que recordaras que te puedes quedar el fin de semana…-_

Un foco de 100 watts se prendió en mi cabeza. Por supuesto, esa era mi respuesta. Hice que Alice esperara al teléfono mientras le planteaba a Charlie quedarme con los Cullen. Mi padre torció el bigote ante la idea.

- _ya me he quedado antes papá, seguramente a los señores Cullen no les molestará que me quede unos días, es más si quieres le digo a Alice que te pasé a Esme…-_

Charlie asintió y esa fue la señal para pedirle a Alice que pusiera a la dulce Esme al teléfono. Después de algunos minutos de conversación entre padres, Charlie decidió dejarme quedar con los Cullen.

Alice chilló emocionada en el teléfono casi dejándome sorda, como si nunca me hubiera quedado en su casa.

Quedamos de acuerdo en que Charlie y Maddie irían a visitar al ex esposo y yo me quedaría con los Cullen a divertirme de lo lindo.

El viernes al parecer ya nadie en la escuela recordaba lo sucedido. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad y la hora del almuerzo transcurrió como siempre. Con excepción de algunos detalles.

- _qué le pasa a Edward?...no me digas que también esta tomando pastillas como Alice_…- dijo Jessica mientras volteaba a ver a mi novio.

Edward se encontraba en medio del salón de la cafetería sosteniendo su bandeja con tres platos de gelatina de limón y con la mirada totalmente perdida al horizonte.

_- Edward?...-_ pasé la mano para que reaccionara pero no lo hizo – _te pasa algo?_ –

No contestó y por un segundo me dio miedo. Nunca había visto así a Edward. Luego de unos segundos de inmovilidad sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos y al fin pestañeó.

Lo llevé a una mesa que estaba sola y lo senté de inmediato.

_- estás bien?...-_ pregunté pero parecía no escucharme, tal vez había perdido el oído o algo así – _puedes escuchar algo?...-_

_- no, no escucho nada...-_ dijo asombrado

_- por Dios!!...debemos ir con Carlisle, te he dejado sordo!!...-_

_- no, espera...estoy bien, te escucho perfectamente, es sólo que...-_ se acercó a susurrarme – _no escuchó la mente de nadie -_

Me quedé boquiabierta algunos segundos, buscando una respuesta lógica a la pérdida del lector de mentes de Edward. Alice llegó a la mesa y de inmediato se puso a pensar en voz alta, a gritar en su pequeña mente pero nada pasó, Edward seguía sin escuchar nada.

- _wow!!...en verdad que esto es increíble, definitivamente tengo que anotarlo todo...demonios!!, olvidé mi cámara...-_ luego salió disparada a no sé dónde

Ni Edward ni yo la tomamos en cuenta, él seguía ensimismado y yo seguía sintiéndome culpable por todo.

_- todo esto es mi culpa...lo siento tanto...-_ lo abracé sintiendo un poco la nueva calidez de su cuerpo, fue tan reconfortante, además de que su aroma había cambiado.

_- no te das cuenta? –_ me tomó del rostro – _esto que me está pasando es estupendo, por fin estoy yo sólo aquí adentro!!_...- se golpeó un poco su casi mortal cabeza – _tengo 91 años escuchando todos y cada uno de los pensamientos de las personas que me rodean, escuchando pensamientos que no quiero escuchar y ahora ya no están, me siento libre después de tantos años Bella, y todo te lo debo a ti...-_

Luego de la explicación, no tuve más que sentir empatía por Edward, comprendí lo que significaba este gran cambio para él y yo estaba feliz, sobre todo porque había tenido que ver con eso en gran parte. Aunque ni él ni nadie sabían cuánto tiempo duraría aquello.

Me dio un beso grande y se dispuso a comer gelatina, que en esta ocasión – según él – tenía mejor sabor que la vez pasada. Todo el almuerzo no hice más que observarlo, viendo como poco a poco Edward pasaba de Cullen a Masen gracias a mí, fuera eso bueno o malo.

Salimos de la escuela y era hora de ir a mi casa a recoger mis cosas para quedarme con los Cullen, iríamos en el Volvo. Edward arrancó el motor a toda velocidad pero tuve que pararlo.

_- bájate...creo que por tu bien yo manejaré en esta ocasión, o más bien siempre hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad...-_

_- por mi bien?...-_ dijo Edward arqueando una ceja, sorprendido por mi orden

_- si...tengo que mantenerte a salvo, manejas aún al estilo vampírico y eso es peligroso contigo tan "humano"...-_

No puso objeción alguna y me dio las llaves de su preciadísimo Volvo. Mientras manejaba no pude evitar sentirme toda responsable y preocupada, me sentía como Edward tratando siempre de protegerme hasta del más mínimo detalle. Ahora lo comprendía totalmente, haciendo que mi amor por él creciera cada vez más, tanto que sentía que no cabía en mi pequeño cuerpo.

En mi casa ya no había nadie, Maddie y Charlie habían salido desde la mañana a Jacksonville, ahora sólo era necesario llevar mis cosas con los Cullen. Llevé ropa muy abrigada ya que el frío afuera estaba terrible, tanto que parecía que iba a comenzar a nevar.

_- siempre hace tanto frío en Forks?...-_ preguntó Edward mirando por la ventana, el vaho frío salía de su boca

- _si, incluso creo que hará más si comienza a nevar...estoy lista, podemos irnos –_

Al llegar a su casa, pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer sobre nuestras cabezas de manera hermosa. Hacía algunos meses desde la última nevada.

-_ podemos entrar?, si nos quedamos aquí afuera se nos congelara hasta el traser...Edward?...-_

Edward esperaba parado, con la lengua afuera para que un copo de nieve cayera dentro de su boca. El copo cayó y Edward simplemente esbozó una enorme sonrisa, dando un suspiro grande. Yo también sonreí ante la simpleza de Edward, supuse que en el estado en que se encontraba cualquier cosa era nueva para él.

Una sensación extraña recorría mi cuerpo, no quise más que abrazarlo, besarlo y tenerlo junto a mí todo el tiempo. Creo que el hecho de ser su novia me caía como anillo al dedo porque no hice otra cosa más que eso todo el viernes. Edward parecía aceptar todas y cada una de mis muestras de amor - por así decirlo- sin importarle su miedo a comerme viva.

Alice interrumpió para mostrarle a Edward su nuevo guardarropa súper abrigado.

- _Edward, este suéter se te verá increíble...combinará con tus ojos a la perfección!!...pruébatelo –_ dijo Alice dando saltitos

No supe a que se refería Alice exactamente, aunque qué demonios sabía yo de moda?, probablemente el topacio de los ojos de Edward iba bien con el verde del suéter.

Alice sólo estuvo un momento más en la casa ya que tenía que salir con Jasper, al parecer a él le costaba un poco estar cerca de Edward por su nuevo olor a semi-humano.

_- nos vemos luego...-_ se despidió Alice- _ahh, por cierto!!, también compré mantas eléctricas para mis friolentos favoritos...-_ habló con voz de bebé y luego desapareció.

La enana había adivinado muy bien: esas mantas sirvieron demasiado para sobrevivir a la fría noche. Edward estuvo despierto mientras yo dormía, al parecer no había perdido el insomnio pero la vista vampírica si, por eso tuvo que leer su libro nocturno con la luz prendida.

Luego de dar algunas vueltas en la enorme cama del cuarto de huéspedes, decidí no dormir y hacerle compañía a Edward que se encontraba cerca del enorme ventanal cubierto con una de las mantas de Alice viendo caer poco a poco la nieve.

_- no puedes dormir?...-_

_- digamos que si pero prefiero estar contigo...- _lo abracé, regocijándome en su nuevo aroma.

Edward extendió una de las mantas en la duela de madera y pidió que me recostara con él, al parecer su plan era que observáramos juntos los copos de nieve.

- _me siento muy raro, incluso debo decir que me siento como cuando estaba vivo...-_

_- tú estás vivo Edward...-_

- _lo sé...es sólo que a diferencia de la otra ocasión, esta vez tengo la sensación de que incluso mi madre me llamará desde la cocina para comer o que mi padre llegará al garaje con su ruidoso auto, no sé, sentirme así me pone sumamente nostálgico, más que nunca...-_

Por el profundo suspiro que lanzó supe perfectamente que Edward no hablaba de Esme o Carlisle, sino de sus verdaderos padres. No podía ni imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo Edward, creo que el hecho de que no pudiera recordarlos completamente era aún más difícil para él.

- _Edward?, puedo preguntarte algo?...-_

Había algo que siempre me había preguntado, creo que este era buen momento para preguntarlo.

_- dime…- _dijo jugando con un mechón de mi cabello

- _a quién te parecías?...a tu padre o a tu madre?-_

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, simplemente cerró los ojos y luego se levantó del suelo saliendo de la habitación. En aquel momento me arrepentí por haberlo preguntado, probablemente lo había ofendido, pero luego, Edward entró nuevamente con una cajita de madera.

Se sentó a mi lado y la abrió, _Para Elisa_ comenzó a sonar en el cuarto, finalmente sacó algunos papeles y me los dio.

_- mira…ellos eran mis padres, Elizabeth y Edward Masen, júzgalo tú misma…-_

El pequeño montón de fotografías mostraba a una pareja de jóvenes en el día de su boda. Casi lloró al reconocer en aquellos recién casados un poco de mi Edward.

Su padre parecía igual de alto y gallardo que él, su hijo sin duda había heredado el mismo porte al igual que sus hermosas manos níveas.

Su madre era muy hermosa, menuda como Alice, su cabello parecía del mismo color claro que el de su hijo. Lo que más me impresionó de ella fue su mirada, con una nostalgia acumulada en su rostro a pesar de que se veía feliz, con la misma profundidad que la de Edward.

- _te pareces tanto a ellos, sobre todo a tu madre, tienen los mismos ojos…-_

_- lo mismo dice Carlisle, sobre todo porque él me conoció antes de todo esto…-_

Rebusqué en el montón encontrando dibujos que su padre le había hecho a su madre, además de una pequeña acuarela en donde aparecía Edward con su madre, sus ojos verdes se reflejaban en un espejo.

- _y cómo es que tienes todo esto?, pensé que no había quedado nada de tu vida pasada…-_

- esto fue de las pocas cosas que Carlisle pudo recuperar de mi casa, al poco tiempo de que se enteraron de que habíamos muerto, algunos ladrones saquearon la casa, llevándose todo, excepto esta cajita que era de mi madre…-

- lo siento tanto Edward…-

_- no, esta bien, al menos con esto siempre los tendré en mi mente y en mi corazón…-_

Una lágrima se cruzó por el rabillo del ojo topacio de Edward, estaba llorando. Lo tomé en mis brazos un momento, mientras sentía cómo la blusa de mi pijama se mojaba con sus lágrimas.

- _pero ahora tienes una nueva familia que te ama, también me tienes a mi que estaré siempre contigo…ya nunca estarás solo Edward…-_

Limpié su cara mojada cuando vi que dibujaba una ligera sonrisa. Buscó en la cajita un trazo de papel y lo extendió hacía mi.

- _léelo_…-

Abrí el papel, parecía una carta. Leí en voz alta.

"_Mi ángel, mi todo, mi yo..._

_¿Crees que alguien pueda cambiar el hecho de que mañana tú serás eternamente mía y yo eternamente tuyo? Tranquilizo mi ánimo en presencia de lo inevitable: tú y yo, para siempre juntos. _

_El amor exige todo y con pleno derecho: a mí para contigo y a ti para conmigo. _

_Alégrate, debes saber que eres mi más fiel y único tesoro, mi todo como yo para ti. Lo demás que tenga que ocurrir y deba ocurrir con nosotros, los dioses habrán de enviarlo...por lo pronto he resuelto vagar a lo lejos hasta que pueda volar a tus brazos y sentirme en un hogar que sea nuestro, pudiendo enviar mi alma al reino de los espíritus envuelta en ti. Sí, es necesario. _

_Tú estarás de acuerdo conmigo, tanto más conociendo mi fidelidad hacia ti, y que nunca ninguna otra poseerá mi corazón; nunca, nunca..._

_Te amo Elizabeth._

_No desconfíes jamás del fiel corazón de tu enamorado Edward._

_Eternamente tuyo, eternamente mía, eternamente nuestros"_

Aquellas palabras eran hermosas.

_- lo escribió tu padre no?...-_

- _una noche antes de que se casara con mi madre…-_ dijo con una sonrisa y luego de tomarme de las manos continuo - _desde la primera vez que la leí, supe que algún día yo quería sentir lo mismo por alguien…pertenecer de esa manera a una persona-_ tomó mi rostro y se acercó a mi – _desde que te vi la primera vez, inconcientemente supe que era tuyo, que había esperado tantos años sólo para estar contigo…supe que tú eras mi Ángel, mi todo, mi Bella…-_

Ni siquiera lo dejé terminar, simplemente me abalancé a sus brazos cada vez más cálidos y lo besé con una pasión que ni yo reconocí en mi misma, dejé que mi cuerpo hiciera la misma declaración de amor que él había hecho.

Al igual que Edward, yo también supe desde el primer momento que era de él aunque tal vez en un principio no tenía ningún fundamento para sentir eso. Había pasado sólo algunos meses a su lado, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que yo lo amara con todo mí ser y que quería estar ya siempre con él, pasara lo que pasara.

Paramos un poco cuando nuestras caricias comenzaron a subir un poco de tono, cuando claramente el frío ya no era un problema en aquella gran habitación.

Edward me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a la cama, recostándose a mi lado luego de arroparnos con la cobija.

- _debes dormir, tengo la sensación de que mañana será el mejor día de nuestras vidas…-_

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Edward hablar tan positivamente, el fatalismo estaba fuera de su tono de voz.

Me pegué a su cuerpo y cerré mis ojos a la espera de lo que había dicho: el mejor día de nuestras vidas.

* * *

**Que tal?**

**Quise escribir sobre un Edward vulnerable y creo que lo logré, no se si ustedes piensen lo mismo. Qué pasará ahora con Edward en este estado?, quién sabe, lo que si es que tambien ustedes tienen que prepararse para el mejor día de las vidas de Edward y Bella, en serio trataré de darles uno de mis mejores capis. Solo espero que no me quieran linchar despues de eso jejej!!...**

**Las quiero y no olviden dejarme sus reviews, que son lo que me anima a seguir alimentando mi lado creativo.**

**xoxo**

**PD: en serio...no se pierdan el proximo capitulo...es crucial para lo que viene.**

**AVISOO!!:**

**el primero es que ahmm, se pasen por mi otra historia TODO MENOS TU ya que necesitamos apoyo moral jeje!!**

**el segundo pues que pasen al perfil a checar la portada que hice para SOBREVIVIENDO AL DESTINO para ver qué opinan jeje!! (hay un apartado que dice links para la historia y alli lo encontraran)**

**el tercero, estoy publicando mis historias de nuevo en el foro hermoso de Carrousel asi que si de casualidad quieren darse un vuelta para darme apoyito pues adelante, se los agradecere!!pongan en google Carrousel foro activo y ps ya le da click!!...**

**xoxo**


	10. Felicidad

**Hola, hola!!!... ya ven, les dije que iba a actualizar más seguido!! y la verdad no puedo estar más feliz por eso jeje...uff!, no saben, en esta ocasión me emocioné toda escribiendo este capi, no sé si les vaya a gustar. Tuve que dividirlo en dos partes por asi decirlo y en verdad estoy emocionada tanto con este como con el que le sigue. Este esta un poco cursi pero de nuevo: asi se pone una cuando esta enamorada no?. Además nuevamente vemos la faceta vulnerable de Edward y cómo Bella asimila su nueva fragilidad.**

**Saludos, besos y mordidas a las que dejaron su review: a Erandi Evans cullen...a Nonita...a lorenamtz...a Crisabella ( amigaaaa!!...mil gracias por seguir conmigoo!!) ...a jkrf123 ( no tengas miedo, Edward estara bien jeje!!)...a oriana...a marylouu...a anna vultuirs ( te gustó la carta?, se la debemos al Sr. Beethoven jeje!!)...a Roni96...a isis janet...a mairetchiba...a bruja vampirita...a luisa de cullen (woow!!, la lectora de lujo...se leyo cada capi pasado y dejo comentario de cada uno!!...este capi va para ti sin duda!!)...a mine masen...a beatriz...a POR ULTIMO A LAS PERSONITAS QUE LEEN Y QUE NO DEJAN REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE ALGUN DIA ME HAGAN FELIZ Y ME DIGAN LO QUE PIENSAN!!**

**Les dejo capi, pero antes les recomiendo la canción de A white Demon Love Song de The Killers. La musica ( no la letra) me inspiro para la ultima parte del capi...**

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

**"Im the highlight of your twilight..."**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 9**

**Felicidad**

Aquella noche no hice otra cosa más que soñar con Edward.

Mil imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza y por alguna razón el único pensamiento que pude recordar fielmente era el de Edward llamándome su Ángel para siempre acompañado de la música que salía de la cajita de su madre.

Me levanté adolorida, el frío aún me calaba hasta los huesos, así que me enredé en la manta de Alice y salí del cuarto a buscar a alguien, Edward no estaba conmigo.

En la casa no había indicio alguno de vida. Ni ruidos, ni esencia de nadie, ni siquiera de la nueva de Edward. Busqué por la enorme casa, en cada habitación pero no había nadie, probablemente habían salido a cazar algo.

Unos ruidos en el patio me hicieron ir hacia aquella dirección. No quería salir, estaba nevando un poco pero la curiosidad me ganó en aquel momento: unas huellas se marcaban en la nieve. Subí rápido por mis botas y un abrigo adecuado para el clima, estaba dispuesta a salir a buscar al que estaba en el patio.

Había demasiada nieve, hasta las botas se hundían con cada paso.

Las marcas de los zapatos en la nieve me llevaron casi a la orilla del río, hacia donde estaba Edward trabajando en lo que parecía una figura de nieve. Estaba abrigado con una chamarra de las que Alice le había obsequiado.

- _qué haces?...- _le pregunté curiosa

_- a mi propia Bella de nieve…-_

Se apartó para dejarme ver las dos bolas de nieve que supuestamente eran yo.

_- genial!!...entonces yo también haré a mi novio de hielo…-_

Luego de un rato haciéndonos los tontos y de la perdida casi parcial de mis dedos por amasar nieve, terminé con mi propia escultura

_- ya esta, es igual a ti…mira hasta tiene tu sonrisa torcida_ – le dije señalando una ramita que había puesto para imitar la bendita sonrisa marca Edward.

- _así sonrío?...-_

_- ahmm…algo así_…- me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

_- un beso, la mejor manera de comenzar el día…-_ torció la sonrisa antes mencionada y se dejó caer sin más al suelo para comenzar a hacer ángeles en la nieve.

- _estas loco Edward…-_ tomé una bola de nieve y se la lancé

Comencé una guerra de nieve sin tregua con él, perdiendo porque no podía aguantar la risa que me llenaba en aquel momento. Edward se carcajeaba como nunca, haciendo su voz más melodiosa incluso que la de Rosalíe o la de Alice. Él estaba feliz y aquello me hacia feliz a mi.

Era un mundo paralelo perfecto en donde la felicidad nos brotaba por cada poro.

Estuve a punto de perder cuando vimos que a unos cuantos metros un pequeño ciervo se acercaba al lugar a beber agua. Edward de inmediato paró, se acercó cauteloso al animal que pareció no ver ningún peligro y se quedó en el mismo lugar.

Me acerqué también y pude ver que Edward se puso de cuchillas, hablando en voz bajita, una actitud muy extraña.

- _Edward_?...-

Al escuchar mi voz hizo su cuerpo a un lado, dejándome ver que estaba acariciando al pequeño ciervo. Sonreí al ver la escena, usualmente los animales huían de todo lo que se apellidara Cullen, excepto por esta ocasión que parecía que el pequeño animal no le tenía miedo a Edward. Aunque debo confesar que yo estaba un poco nerviosa, no quería presenciar aquella escena en donde el lindo animal majestuoso y natural era atacado por alguno de la familia de forma sangrienta. Mi estomago en ayunas no estaba listo para ese tipo de acción.

- _mira...hice un nuevo amigo...-_ dijo Edward mientras le frotaba el lomo al ciervo – _creo que esta vez no me tiene miedo...-_

- _genial!!, pero creo que a tu amigo y a su abrigo calientito no les importa en absoluto que te de una pulmonía, tenemos que entrar...-_

_- puedes creer que no siento la necesidad por...su sangre?...-_

_- en serio?...no sientes nada de nada?...-_

Negó con la cabeza, fascinado con el acercamiento a su presa natural, pero un ruido hizo que el animal corriera despavorido de aquel lugar, la familia de vampiros vegetarianos hacía su entrada triunfal.

_- qué hacen afuera?...están empapados!!, qué no ven que les puede dar una resfriado?...- _dijo Esme como la madre preocupada que era – _entren, intentaré prepararles algo caliente...-_

Y en serio que si lo intento, en un momento había algo parecido al chocolate caliente en la mesa, tan espeso por tanta azúcar que la querida Esme le había agregado.

_- yo estudié medicina y te puedo decir que esto puede provocarnos un coma diabético...-_ susurró Edward mientras le daba un trago, haciendo un gesto.

Nada de comida que no fuera gelatina de limón le parecía agradarle en aquel momento.

Emmet nos escuchó susurrar, riéndose de nosotros.

_- no se preocupen, tengo un plan para zafarlos de esta...- _

Suspiramos aliviados, seguramente su plan era beberse él mismo chocolate, pero no, luego comenzó a gritar para que Esme escuchara.

_- hey chicos!!...tienen razón, porque mejor no van arriba a jugar con el Guitar Hero de Jasper en lugar de estar bebiendo el chocolate comatoso de Esme!!...-_

Tanto Edward como yo rodamos los ojos, en realidad Emmet no había sido nada discreto y para colmo hasta nos había cerrado el ojo. Edward le dio un golpe detrás de la nuca como siempre, pero en esta ocasión su mano semi humana había sufrido más que su hermano.

Por la pena con Esme nos terminamos el chocolate. Por suerte en aquel momento recordé el maratón sabatino de _Bob Esponja_, mi remedio para las mañanas. Edward torció un poco el ceño cuando comenzó.

- _tienes que verlo, debes aprender un poco de él…siempre optimista ante la vida…-_

Lo convencí y al momento en que vio la primera puntada del personaje comenzó a divertirse como niño. Pasamos gran parte de la mañana riendo con la caricatura, sobre todo con Emmet que se autonombraba como nuestro _Patricio_ personal.

Pero luego ni tarda ni perezosa llegó Alice con su desbordante energía a querer echarme la mano a mí, a mi cabello y a mi rostro, para mi mayor pesar, alejándome de Edward un gran rato.

_-en serio, no es necesario Alice, mira...es sábado, probablemente Edward y yo vayamos a pasear al bosque y me llenaré de lodo y nieve, será un desastre!!...no valdrá la pena que me arregles tanto_...-

_- qué?...en serio en un día especial como este irán al bosque?...-_

_- especial?...define especial por favor...-_

_- creo que ni tú ni Edward lo recuerdan pero hace ya cuatro meses desde que ustedes comenzaron a salir, por eso es un día especial...-_

_- ahh!!...es decir, si recordaba lo de los cuatro meses pero no sabía que se festejaba o algo así...-_

- _bueno, es que mi Jasper y yo conmemoramos siempre cada mes desde que nos conocimos, creo que ustedes tienen que hacer lo mismo...-_ suspiró sumamente enamorada

Eso pareció excusa suficiente para Alice que incluso me preparó un baño de burbujas con olor a fresa exótica o algo así. Justo cuando iba a salir de la tina, gritó a todo pulmón que no olvidara depilarme las piernas, me apené muchísimo, Edward no necesitaba oído de vampiro para escuchar que su novia era demasiado peluda.

- _en serio que no era necesario Alice...-_

_- claro que si...es un delito que las señoritas vayan por allí con abrigos en sus piernas querida...-_

- _no exageres, tampoco era para tanto...-_

_- como sea, ahora siéntate...-_ me dijo como una orden, creo que tener un marido ex militar en serio le había enseñado algo.

Luego de algunas cuantas horas de manicure, pedicure y masajes de cuero cabelludo para energizar el crecimiento del cabello- según Alice-, la primera fase estaba completada.

- _es apenas la primera fase?...pero Alice, aún sigo en ropa interior, sin maquillar y sin peinar, cuánto tiempo más estaré aquí?...-_ chillé un poco – _que no se supone que debería de estar con Edward en nuestro día especial?...-_ me felicité por haber usado sus argumentos en su contra.

- _no, no...el día es para mí, la noche será para él...por cierto ropa interior? qué bueno que me recordaste!!...-_

Típico de Alice, como siempre quería combinar todo a su paso, incluso la ropa interior. Salió como alma que lleva el diablo a su closet y me dejó allí sola.

Mi móvil sonó en aquel momento, era un mensaje de Maddie: al parecer el ex esposo se había puesto pesado y Charlie había usado su carisma policiaco para hacer que el tal Bud firmara los papeles. Reí imaginando la situación, sintiéndome orgullosa de mi padre, creo que después de todo Edward no era el único príncipe azul que aún existía.

Pareció que lo llamé con el pensamiento porque en aquel momento, unos pequeños golpes sonaron en la puerta.

_- puedo pasar?...- _

Me puse toda nerviosa porque yo aún estaba enredada en una toalla gracias a Alice y su tardanza. Me enfundé rápido en mi pijama de nuevo y abrí la puerta.

_- wow!!,..Alice si que compra maquillaje_ - dijo sorprendido entrando a la habitación

_- si, lo peor de todo es que lo compra todo para mí...-_

_- pero tú no lo necesitas, eres simplemente hermosa, mucho más de lo este pequeño tubo puede hacer...-_

Ambos nos sonrojamos a la par y en verdad que aquello me gustaba, ahora no sólo yo exponía lo que sentía a flor de piel.

-_por cierto, felices cuatro meses...supongo-_ le dije abrazándolo

_- también Alice te dijo lo del día especial? -_

_- sí, lo repitió mil veces pero debo decir que yo no lo recordaba...lo siento –_

- _yo con la mente tan revuelta lo olvidé por completo, pero aún así, te imaginas contando meses por toda la eternidad?...-_ me tomó de la mano -_es mejor celebrar día con día que estamos juntos, no te parece?...-_

_- exacto...celebremos de una buena vez –_

Me puse de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios, emocionada a más no poder por que había mencionado la palabra eternidad.

Probablemente una eternidad a mi lado.

No tenía ni idea de cómo se lograba llegar a ese estado, pero definitivamente quería hacerlo con Edward. Probablemente mis padres se hubieran infartado si hubieran sabido la profundidad de mi amor hacía Edward: no era normal que una joven de diecisiete pensara en _para siempre_ con su primer novio.

Pero creo que después de todo, nada en esta situación era normal.

_- en un rato más continúan con su besuqueo, ahora tenemos que apresurarnos porque la función comienza a las siete, así que fuera de aquí Edward, aún no termino con Bella_ – Alice llegó aventando un montón de ropa en la cama.

_- cuál función?...-_ preguntó Edward

Por la cara que puso Alice pude intuir que se traía algo entre manos.

_- de cine _- Edward y yo nos miramos confundidos – _ash, miren, es que estaba pensando_- se mordió un dedito – _me dije: Edward y Bella nunca han tenido una cita de verdad, así que porqué no les organizas una Alice?, entonces se me ocurrió esta grandísima idea de que vayan al cine, después a cenar y luego probablemente se tomen un café ahora que a ti querido hermano el destino te ha dado permiso...qué dicen?, creo que es mejor que enlodarse en el bosque con este frio...-_

La enana tenía un buen punto: Edward y yo nunca habíamos salido de esa manera tan común. Creo que ni siquiera habíamos visto una película juntos, muchísimo menos habíamos ido a cenar. Parecía la oportunidad de hacer algo diferente, de aprovechar el estado de Edward para probar lo que la gente común hacía.

_- hecho...-_ le dije casi sin pensar

- _genial!!...bueno, no entremos en pánico, aún tenemos tiempo...Edward, en tu cuarto acabo de dejar algo de ropa, vístete sin peros por favor...y tu Bella, siéntate que aún ni siquiera hemos decidido que te vas a poner...y de una vez también te aviso a ti, sin peros de igual manera...-_

Nuevamente salió a relucir lo Withlock en Alice y nos dio órdenes a más no poder, sobre todo cuando no se decidía que era lo que yo iba a usar. Me probó muchas cosas y al fin se decidió por un simple vestido verde tornasol que me recordó al color de las piedras de nuestro lago. Lo acompañó con un saco estilo torero de color negro y obviamente con un abrigo calientito del mismo color.

El cabello lo dejó suelto y lo sujeto al frente con una diadema. Se lo agradecí demasiado, no deseaba ir tan extravagante a mi _primera cita_ con Edward.

En un rato ya estaba lista porque la función no era en Forks, sino en Port Ángeles así que necesitábamos salir antes ya que en esta ocasión nadie conduciría a velocidad vampírica.

Alice estaba dando los últimos toques a mi arreglo cuando la puerta volvió a sonar.

- _chicas, siento molestarlas pero Edward tiene como media hora esperando en la sala…por cierto Bella, te ves muy bonita - _me sonrojé porque Rosalíe lo estaba admitiendo.

Súper raro que admirara otra cosa que no fuera ella.

- _si ya vamos…bueno, ahora lo único que me queda desearte es buena suerte_!!...- dijo Alice dándome un abrazo

- _gracias por todo Alice…en serio, eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener, te quiero enana!!...-_

_- lo sé…ahora apúrate, tienes que ver a Edward…-_

Me sacó empujándome literalmente por las escaleras, se escuchaba algo de música del piano.

-_estas listo?...-_ pregunté al pianista guapo

_- siempre estoy listo cuando se trata de ti…- _dijo tocando la última nota.

Pude ver la razón por la cual Alice quería que lo viera. Edward se veía mejor que nunca, tanto que desde el primer instante mi corazón comenzó a golpetear como loco.

No era para menos.

El traje que Alice le había dado era perfecto, en tonos negros y verdosos, casi del mismo color que mi vestido. Su cabello alborotado contrastaba definitivamente con la formalidad de su vestuario, al igual que su insipiente barba que lo hacía parecer como los tipos rebeldes de los años sesentas, haciéndolo ver más sexy de lo que era. Como si eso fuera posible.

Algo me saltó a la vista de inmediato, aunque claramente combinaba con todo. Ahora sabía a que se refería Alice.

- _tus ojos…-_ le dije sorprendida por el verde claro en que se pintaban sus pupilas

_- de nuevo son los ojos de mi madre…-_

Realmente aquello se estaba convirtiendo en la primera cita, era como si fuera la primera vez que me encontrara con Edward pero a la vez, sentía que cada vez estaba más enamorada de él.

Es raro, lo sé.

Antes de salir Alice nos bombardeó con los flashes de su cámara, según ella era para documentar todos los hechos extraños que le estaban ocurriendo a Edward.

Salimos directo a Port Ángeles, estábamos a tiempo para llegar a la dichosa función de cine. En esta ocasión Edward manejó, prometió que lo haría con cuidado.

Luego de la obligada hora y cuarto de manejar a la ciudad, llegamos al cine, pero era el equivocado.

- _entonces, estamos en el lugar errado?...-_ dijo Edward que estaba al teléfono con Alice – _ah, ya veo…iremos para allá…-_

Al parecer debíamos ir al teatro de Port Ángeles y eso hicimos. Alice había comprado boletos para una función especial de cine mudo, que era el que estaba de moda en su época. La gente que llegaba al lugar iba vestida tan elegantemente como nosotros. Al menos me sentí a lugar.

Nunca había estado en el teatro pero debo decir que era realmente impresionante. Conservaba ese aire de antigüedad hermoso que iba de acuerdo a la cita romántica que había planeado Alice.

La cinta fue perfecta aunque debo admitir que en ciertos puntos me distraía por completo, no podía dejar de ver a Edward. Era como si estuviera bajo una especie de hechizo, estaba completamente hipnotizada, tanto que hasta sentía pena por mí. Estúpidamente enamorada de Edward hasta los huesos.

Quién iba a decir que tan sólo algunos meses bastaban para que diera todo por alguien?

Cuando prendieron las luces del cine al terminar la función, Edward me pilló mirándolo con la cara de tonta. Me besó tiernamente haciendo que unos ancianitos se enternecieran.

- _mira Alfred…se parecen a nosotros cuando éramos jóvenes…-_ dijo la mujer al que parecía su esposo

Un sentimiento extraño me invadió porque de cierta manera tal vez nunca llegaríamos a vernos como aquella pareja. Permaneceríamos así por siempre.

Salimos del teatro y ahora lo siguiente en la lista de deberes de Alice era ir a cenar al restaurante más elegante de Port Ángeles "La Bella Italia". Llegamos directamente con el anfitrión preguntando por la mesa reservada, pero al parecer no había ninguna mesa a nombre de Edward.

- _esta seguro?...mi hermana llamó temprano para hacer la reservación…-_

_- lo siento jóvenes…no hay ninguna mesa a nombre de Edward Cullen o de Bella Swan…-_

No se porqué en ese momento se me ocurrió el otro nombre. Creo que era un pequeño truco capcioso de Alice.

_- y que tal Masen?...Edward Masen- _le dije al hombre

Buscó en la lista y se sorprendió por el cambio repentino de nombre, pero ese era el de la reservación y no tuvo de otra más que darnos la mesa.

La noche no podía estar más perfecta. El frío estaba cediendo un poco, la mesa que nos había tocado era hermosa y mi acompañante era el hombre más perfecto de la tierra, que por cierto estaba sufriendo los primeros estragos del hambre humana.

Sólo hubo un pequeño inconveniente en el restaurante: la mesera resbalosa.

Mientras Edward pedía casi todo el menú de la carta, la mesera no le quitaba los ojos de encima, poniéndolo sumamente incomodo, pero creo que ni siquiera la miró, sus ojos sólo estaban en mi.

_- además de la ensalada, la pasta y todo lo demás, también me gustaría un poco de gelatina de limón si eso fuera posible…-_ dijo Edward posando sus ojos en mi con una sonrisa – _ahora por favor, serías tan amable de tomar la orden de mi adorable novia?…-_

Ahogué una carcajada al ver la cara de asco de la mesera cuando Edward le dijo eso, además pareció molestarse aún más cuando él mismo pidió con un encanto inmensurable que nos dieran una mesa más privada.

_- ya sabes…-_ le dijo a la chica guiñándole un ojo – _es una noche romántica_ – creo la chica bufó un poco en ese punto

- _eres cruel Edward…- _le dije sintiendo pena por la chica

_- eso se gana por no tomarte en cuenta…-_

Tenía razón. Me sentí tan orgullosa de que me diera mi lugar, casi tenía ganas de pararme en la mesa y gritar: _si, gente: este hombre guapo, caballeroso, tierno, lindo y tremendamente sexy es mi novio!!_.

Obviamente no lo hice.

La comida llegó de rato, haciendo que los ojos de Edward brillaran ya que decía que tenía mucha hambre. Dio el primer bocado fascinado, alegando que en esta ocasión le encontraba más sabor a la comida.

Yo casi ni comía por ver las caras que hacía Edward cada que redescubría un nuevo sabor y me moría de la risa cada que se quejaba que la comida estaba desabrida, poniéndole muchísima sal y pimienta a las cosas.

- _debes probar esto, es delicioso…-_ me decía Edward dándome probaditas de su comida.

Agradecí que nuestra mesa estaba en un lugar privado, sino la gente se hubiera sorprendido de la fascinación de Edward por la comida y además se hubieran sentido incómodos por la cantidad de carcajadas que ambos dejábamos salir contándonos mil cosas sin sentido.

- _en serio, Charlie ha tenido que sufrir mis desastres culinarios…un día cuando tenía como 13 años, confundí la sal con el azúcar y él todo lindo se comió toda la sopa que había preparado para no hacerme sentir mal…-_

Aunque también Edward me contaba anécdotas raras.

_- hace como veinte años, Carlisle invitó a cenar a la casa al jefe de cirugía del hospital donde trabajaba…Esme insistió en hacer la comida y tuvimos que sentarnos a la mesa a comernos lo que había preparado…la cara de asco que teníamos todos fue invaluable, Rosalíe como siempre no ocultó su disgustó y se fue disculpándose mientras yo escuchaba en la mente de nuestra visita que deseaba hacer lo mismo porque la comida sabía horrible…- _me contó Edward divertido

La mesera que nos atendía nos observaba rara, probablemente se preguntaba qué hacía alguien como Edward con alguien como yo. No me molesté en pensar más en eso porque simplemente estaba teniendo la mejor noche de mi vida.

Insistí en pagar la mitad de la cuenta cuando terminamos, pero Edward se negó. Dijo que no sería un caballero si permitiera eso. No había remedio, mi novio estaba chapado a la antigua.

Edward sugirió caminar un rato, la noche en verdad que se estaba tornando encantadora ya que el frío se había calmado un poco. Lo tomé de la mano y paseamos por la calle principal, observando los aparadores de las tiendas que estaban abarrotadas de cosas ya que la Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

_- qué deseas para las próximas fiestas?...pide lo que quieras_ – me dijo señalando la tienda más cara de Port Ángeles.

- _ya sabes que no me gustan los regalos costosos Edward –_

_- bueno, entonces aceptaras un pequeño presente no?...yo quiero darte algo –_

_- tendrá que ser algo pequeño y con significado entonces…-_

_- esta bien, lo tomaré en cuenta…-_

Por la sonrisa que me lanzó, supe que no me haría caso y que probablemente la víspera de Navidad, un auto nuevo aparecería junto al coche patrulla de Charlie. Pasamos por un bazar de antigüedades que era atendido por gente de la reserva de La Push, desde afuera se veían algunas cosas muy curiosas, tanto que algo atrajo la atención de Edward.

_- espera un momento…no tardó-_ me dio un beso antes de dejarme sola y meterse a la tienda

Mientras lo esperaba curiosee en una galería de arte que estaba a unos cuantos metros. No pude evitar alegrarme de ver una cara conocida admirando un cuadro raro. Era Lee, el nuevo amigo de Charlie que se sorprendió al verme en Port Ángeles.

- _no sabía que te gustaba la pintura…vengo aquí seguido, tanto que yo mismo parezco una maldita pieza de la exhibición y nunca te había visto por acá_ - dijo asombrado

- _no soy una fan empedernida pero no puedo evitar admirar cosas tan hermosas como estas…- _señalé un cuadro

- _tienes razón, lo mismo aplica para ti…-_ reí como tonta por el cumplido, creo que también Lee estaba ciego como Edward o tal vez estaba siendo amable – _pero ya en serio, qué haces a estas horas paseando en Port?...-_

- _bueno, no estoy precisamente sola, vengo con Edward…estamos en una cita, ya sabes, como la gente normal…- _le dije emocionada, como haciendo énfasis en lo _normal_

_- ah, ya veo…por eso traes esa sonrisa en el rostro…en verdad me alegra ver a alguien tan feliz como tú- _

No sé porqué, pero noté cierta melancolía en sus palabras.

En ese momento Edward llegó y saludó a Lee, en esta ocasión el encuentro no fue tan hostil como el primero pero aún así no duró mucho.

Nos despedimos de Lee unos minutos después y continuamos con lo que seguía de la cita, aunque no sabíamos a ciencia cierta qué era lo que la gente normal hacía pero supusimos que era hora de ir a casa.

Subimos al auto y emprendimos el camino a Forks, pero a mi me mataba la curiosidad y tuve que preguntarle qué había hecho en la tienda de la reserva. Mi diablo interior pensaba que había entrado a hacerse de palabras con los dueños con eso de la rivalidad de los clanes, pero luego recordé que el imprudente en ese tema era Jacob y no Edward.

No me contestó, simplemente estacionó el auto al lado de la larga carretera que estaba acompañada de muchos pinos majestuosos y salió a abrirme la puerta.

_- ven…baja que tengo que mostrarte algo…-_ me dijo extendiéndome la mano

Su mirada era profunda, sentí que una especie de ansiedad me recorría.

No sabía que se traía entre manos, pero por su sonrisa supe que debía ser algo bueno.

* * *

**Comentarios?...haganme feliz a mi y dejen sus comentarios no?...se les quiere y en verdad que se les admira jeje!!...**

**xoxo**

**PD: amo a Edward aun más!!**

**PD2: pasense por mi one shot ( esta en mi perfil)...a mi me parece super romantico, claro, si es que creen en el amor a primera vista...**


	11. Contigo

**Hola, holaaaaaaaa!!...ya estoy por aca con nuevo capi, sé que me tardé demasiado otra vez pero es que quería que fuera un capi especial. Tal vez, no es lo que ustedes deseaban (o de la manera en que lo deseaban) pero estoy sumamente convencida y satisfecha de cómo salió este capi...ya lo verán más adelante. Debo decir que si tardé es porque queria que fuera lo mejor posible y espero en realidad que no crean que soy una perra arrogante que no sube si no ve su bandeja de entrada llena de reviews!!, ya saben que no soy asi, que las quiero y que me gusta darles lo mejor de mi.**

**Saludos a todas las lectoras que leyeron y mas aun a las que pusieron sus hermosos comentarios de animo y que al parecer les gustó lo que he escrito hasta ahora.**

**Les dejo Contigo**

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

**"Im the highlight of your twilight..."**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

**Contigo**

Tomé la mano de Edward para salir del Volvo a mitad de la noche en la carretera. De inmediato el vaho frío se percibía tanto en el aliento de él como en el mío.

_- ok...esto se está poniendo raro Edward...no me asustes_ – le dije sinceramente, aun podía sentir la ansiedad en mi pecho

_- no es nada...mira –_ señaló al cielo con su níveo dedo mientras se recargaba en el capo del Volvo

Miré en la dirección en que me indicó y sólo pude ver como los nubarrones daban paso a una luna enorme, parecida a una cuna, estaba en cuarto menguante. Se veía amarilla como una canasta de mimbre, majestuosa a campo abierto. Normalmente las luces de la civilización le restaba un poco de brillo pero en aquel ambiente oscuro se resaltaba lo bella que era la luna.

_- hermosa...-_ dije casi sin pensarlo, aún maravillada por la vista

Edward se acercó detrás de mí y se acercó a susurrarme al oído, provocándome escalofríos

_- yo no usaría la palabra hermosa...no comparándola contigo_ – usó su voz de terciopelo que no había cambiado a pesar de todo.

Con su tibia mano hizo a un lado mi cabello y besó mi cuello haciendo que mis sentidos se volvieran locos y que mi corazón se quisiera salir de mi pecho. Su perfume me invadía por completo, haciendo de cada respiración un suspiro ahogado.

Me perdí algunos segundos en cada sensación y luego de repente, sentí que algo colgaba de mi cuello. Agaché la mirada, vi que efectivamente algo nuevo rodeaba mi cuello y Edward había utilizado su arte de seducción para evitar que rechazara su regalo.

Lo miré sonriendo.

_- eres un tramposo...maestro del arte del engaño...-_ le dije sin quitar los ojos de la piedra negra

Observé el collar entre mis manos antes de objetarle algo. La piedrita negra con un toque de rojo en la esquina tenía forma de corazón. Parecía que no era obra de la mano humana, más bien era como si así los elementos se hubieran encontrado de esa manera con algún propósito. Estaba empotrada con alambre plateado, unida a un lazo delgado de color negro que colgaba de mi cuello.

Por su sencillez, no pude evitar enamorarme de ella al instante.

_- y bien...te gusta? –_

_- me fascina, pero te dije que no me compraras nada...no me gusta que gastes –_

Aunque en realidad Edward tenía tanto dinero que se hubiera podido comprar la tienda de la reserva, bueno, no estoy bien segura que fuera así de rico pero algo así me imaginaba.

_- no gasté nada_ – dijo sonriendo

_- como?...te lo regalaron?...lo hurtaste?...-_ pregunté alarmada

- _no, tranquila, nada de eso...lo intercambié por los gemelos que tenía la camisa, aceptaron gustosos mis oferta_ – me mostró las mangas sueltas de su camisa

- _pero en serio, no tenías que molestarte...ya sabes de mi aversión a los regalos-_

_- no es ninguna molestia, ya te lo dije hace un rato...quería regalarte algo, así que si prefieres, tómalo como regalo de Navidad, de San Valentín o de lo que tú quieras pero por favor quédatelo...-_ hizo un puchero que seguramente había aprendido de Alice.

Asentí un poco idiotizada por sus ojos verdes, con esa mirada no podía decirle que no jamás. Luego me dio un beso tronado, tanto que retumbó en el silencio del bosque. Comencé a reír como loca por el escandaloso sonido, pero mi risa no duró tanto porque Edward la apagó dándome otro beso, esta vez más contundente, con más pasión.

Di gracias porque al parecer su miedo de hacerme daño había desaparecido y ahora se dejaba llevar por completo por lo que sentía hacía mí.

Edward acariciaba mi rostro con devoción, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho mientras que mis piernas se sentían como hilos, estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso. Para no caerme y quedar como idiota en ese momento, me recargué en el auto a la espera que este me sostuviera por si mi cuerpo dejaba de funcionar o tomar su propia voluntad. Odié a mi organismo por ser tan débil, por no resistirse al encanto arrasador de Edward, que pasaba sus manos por mi espalda provocándome escalofríos.

No sé porqué en aquel momento me puse a pensar en mis propios movimientos. Nunca lo había comentado con él pero mientras lo besaba no dejaba de preguntarme miles de cosas.

En realidad yo besaba bien?

Lo estaba haciendo correctamente?

A Edward le gustaba lo que hacía?

Me aterré por un momento pensando que probablemente la respuesta a aquellas preguntas era no. Quería parar un momento ya que mi cabeza estaba en otro lado pero mi cuerpo egoísta seguía empeñado en fundirse a la par de las caricias de Edward. Por lo mismo, no se rindió y traté de responderle de la misma manera en la que Edward lo hacía porque de repente ahora era yo quien reprimía lo que sentía.

Besé a Edward entonces con la misma pasión que él, con las mismas caricias furtivas que rebasaban lo que antes habíamos hecho. Siempre pensé que en momentos como estos la vergüenza se apoderaría de mi, evitando que me pasara de la raya pero en aquel momento no sentí pena por nada de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Simplemente era algo natural, no había nada de malo en amar a Edward como la hacía.

Aunque creo que el auto que pasó en aquel momento no pensó lo mismo, porque prácticamente nos dejo sordos con el sonido chillón de su claxon. Edward y yo reímos apenados, estaba claro que teníamos que dejar las demostraciones de amor a la intemperie.

_- creo que esa es la señal para que vayamos a casa, no lo crees?...-_ le dije un poco molesta por la interrupción, pero qué se le iba a hacer.

Subimos al Volvo para emprender el camino que faltaba para llegar a su casa, con la familia que seguramente estaba ansiosa por escuchar los pormenores de nuestra primera cita. Por momentos, tocaba la piedra que caía a la altura de mi pecho. Juro que casi sentía como latía al compas de mi propio corazón y una voz interna me decía _su corazón es tuyo, _haciendo que una sonrisa se cruzara por mi rostro.

La carretera dibujaba algo de nieve a las orillas por lo que tardamos un poco más en llegar ya que Edward en esta ocasión se tomó en serio lo de manejar relajado. El frío comenzaba a calar nuevamente, parecía que estaba a punto de nevar otra vez.

Llegamos a la casa cuando casi eran las once de la noche y nos sorprendimos un poco al encontrar las luces exteriores apagadas, algo raro en la casa en donde nunca se descansaba.

_- deben de haber salido a algún lado...-_ dijo tranquilo mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta de vidrio.

Pero esta no se abrió, tenía seguro. Yo estaba ansiosa por entrar y acurrucarme en la enorme cama calientita al lado de Edward.

_- ahmm...no te preocupes, tengo llaves...-_

Deslizó la llave pero esta nunca hizo que la puerta se abriera. Edward torció el gesto y me pidió que me quedara mientras revisaba la puerta que daba al bosque pero yo no me quede tranquila y con algunos pasadores que Alice me había puesto en el cabello traté de abrir la puerta. Agradecí a Charlie por haberme enseñado aquel viejo truco, pero desafortunadamente aquello no funcionó.

_- definitivamente el truco asalta casas no funciona, qué tal la puerta de aquí?...-_ le grité mientras alcanzaba a Edward en el patio pero fui sorprendida por unas luces raras al igual que él – _qué es eso?...-_

_- no lo sé...supongo que Alice tiene que ver con esto –_

_- cómo siempre no?...pero ven, veamos qué ha hecho...-_

Lo tomé de la mano, ansiosa por descubrir a donde llegaba el caminito de biombos con velas que apenas podían mantenerse por el frío, ignorando completamente que estaba comenzando a nevar de nuevo.

Seguimos por el sendero que nos llevó un poco más allá del río donde había un montículo parecido a una pequeña colina. Habíamos caminado por los alrededores algunas veces pero creo que nunca pasamos por allí. El camino de luces nos llevó hacia allá y a lo lejos se podía ver una pequeña cabaña.

- _wow!!, no sabía que alguien vivía tan cerca de ustedes_...- le dije incrédula

_- nadie vive allí, la propiedad es de nosotros...-_

Ahora todo estaba explicado cuando llegamos a la casita, bueno, era casona comparada con la casa de Charlie y casita al lado de la casa Cullen.

Las luces estaban encendidas.

_- deben de estar aquí...-_ dijo Edward abriendo la puerta que no tenía seguro

Yo pude percatarme que no había nadie, la cabaña estaba sola. Pasamos y vimos que estaba todo obscuro, sólo la chimenea dejaba ver algo de luz. Edward encendió una de las lámparas de lo que parecía el recibidor.

Quedé maravillada al ver la preciosa decoración interior. Era como si de repente hubiéramos aparecido en una casa de muñecas con muebles que parecían de juguete. Yo nunca fui muy fanática de las muñecas pero estando allí me sentí una, y Edward parecía mi guapo novio estilo Ken.

_- esto es genial!!...juro que podría vivir aquí siempre…- _dije mirando la increíble salita

_- si ese es el caso entonces creo que tendré que vivir contigo..,- _

Por alguna razón su comentario me puso nerviosa, tanto que hasta comencé a bobear por la cabaña. Cerca de una lámpara encontré una nota. Era de Alice por supuesto

"_Hay chocolate caliente en la cocina…no quiero que mis friolentos favoritos pasen mala noche._

_Los quiere su hermana favorita…_

_Alice…" _

Reí nerviosa porque no tenía ni idea de los planes de Alice, sobre todo porque minutos después mi mente comenzó a pensar en algunas teorías. La más escandalosa fue que probablemente en cualquier momento llegaría para jugar con Edward y conmigo a la casa de muñecas gigantes.

Me relajé un poco frente a la chimenea, sentada en la alfombra mientras Edward traía chocolate. Poco a poco el calor de la chimenea y la bebida calientita hacían que la temperatura de mi cuerpo regresara a la normal y dejara de titiritar por el frio. Me recosté en el regazo de Edward mientras él acariciaba mi cabello.

_- aja…y quién dice que es la favorita?.._.- dijo Edward con cara seria, trayendo a colación la nota de Alice – _es broma…Rosalíe definitivamente no es la hermana que todos desearían tener_ – ahora su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa.

- _no te creo...quieres a Rosalíe a pesar de todo, sobre todo porque es la única que pone en su lugar a Emmet –_

_- tienes razón...ahora no sé quién es la favorita...-_

_- muy fácil!!...-_ dije emocionada –_Maddie me enseñó un juego buenísimo para decidir algo, quieres intentarlo?..._- le pregunté

- _ok, juguemos...-_

Edward tenía que escoger rápidamente entre las dos opciones que le iba a decir. Según Maddie, era infalible. Dije cada una de mis preguntas tan rápido como se me pudieron ocurrir.

_- gelatina o creme brulé?...-_

_- gelatina...- _dijo arqueando una ceja

_- día o noche?...-_

_- __noche__...-_

_- Jessica o Ángela?_

_- Ángela…-_

_- Alice o Rosalíe?...-_

_- Alice...-_

Ambos comenzamos a reír al escuchar la respuesta, de hecho no teníamos que haber hecho ese juego para saber que sin duda Alice era la mejor de las mejores. Sólo esperaba que Rosalíe no estuviera escuchando, se pondría furiosa.

_- muy bien, ahora es mi turno de preguntar...-_ dijo Edward preparándose para bombardearme de opciones raras, yo sólo esperaba que mi cerebro reaccionara rápido.

_- pero debes tener paciencia...el frio congeló mis neuronas_ – si, las neuronas que no estaba embobadas viéndolo a la luz del fuego

_- frío o calor?...-_ comenzó con su voz de terciopelo

_- calor...-_

_- Emmet o Jasper?...-_

_- ahm, Emmet?...- _reí un poco

_- café o té? –_

_- café...-_

_- Cullen o Masen?...-_

_- Masen...no, espera, esa no cuenta...– _le dijerápido

Solté la última respuesta sin pensarlo, bueno, se supone que ese era el truco del juego: que tu sub-consciente contestara o algo así. Edward torció el gesto un poco, de nuevo tenía aquel rostro de sufrimiento que hacia algunos días había dejado atrás.

Mi torpe mente había arruinado aquel momento.

Además la respuesta era absurda: yo no tenía preferencia hacia ninguno de los estados en los que se encontrara Edward. Simplemente lo quería como fuera.

Sentí cómo el ambiente se tensó de inmediato y no quise hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo.

_- no me hagas caso, sabes que estoy loca...- _dije buscando sus ojos

_- no, no lo estas...pero no te culpo, supongo que de esta manera es más fácil...- _dijo levantándose para ir junto a la ventana, pero yo le seguí

Más fácil?. Por su rostro ya sabía a dónde íbamos.

Adiós Edward feliz.

- _no sé de qué estás hablando, ya te dije que a mí no me importa lo que seas y te lo dije desde hace algún tiempo...-_ lo tomé del rostro, dirigiéndome a sus orbes verdes _– esto que esta pasándote, es maravilloso lo admito, pero bien sabemos que nunca nos hemos caracterizado por ser personas normales, así que todo este asunto de la humanidad, es sólo algo pasajero que estas disfrutando un rato...te amo y no quiero que pienses ese tipo de cosas de nuevo_ –

Me besó tiernamente, creo que después de todo, mis palabras habían servido para algo.

_-tienes toda la razón...aunque no puedo evitar pensar que siendo "humano" puedo estar contigo sin temerle a nada, sin preocuparme por hacerte daño..._-pasó sus suaves dedos por mis mejillas que pintaban rojísimo

Pude sentir el dolor en las palabras de Edward, tanto que creo que mi propio corazón me dolía. Él siempre trataba de ocultar lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo con respecto a la manera en que "sufría" cuando estaba conmigo y yo, siempre egoísta me dejaba llevar por lo que sentía, haciéndole el camino más difícil. En aquel momento recordé las ocasiones en que siendo él vampiro, me le lancé sin tapujos, sintiéndome ofendida cuando no me respondía de la manera en que yo quería, enojándome cuando lo único que Edward hacía era protegerme, protegerme de él mismo. Porque aunque quisiéramos, no podíamos de olvidarnos de nuestra naturaleza, sabíamos que la sangre podía ser demasiado poderosa.

Pero por aquello lo amé aún más.

_- y yo tengo la culpa, lo siento tanto...- _me hundí en su pecho.

Mis sentidos se estaban volviendo locos, todos y cada uno pedía a gritos algo de Edward.

La luna pegaba a la ventana, haciendo con su luz una vista surreal.

- _eres tan perfecto...-_ dije mirándolo con una devoción desconcertante, como si fuera la primera cosa que veía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

_- tú eres eso y más...ya te lo dije, tú eres mi razón de ser...por lo mismo quiero que seas sincera conmigo...- _

Lo miré desconcertada, no sabía qué era lo que pretendía que le dijera.

_- necesito saber qué es lo que tú quieres –_

_- yo te quiero a ti...nada más –_

_- lo sé, de eso no tengo duda pero quiero saber cómo te sientes al respecto, con todo esto que me está pasando...-_

Edward preguntaba lo incorrecto. Ni yo sabía lo que quería y hasta aquel momento me lo estaba planteando a la par que él lo estaba haciendo.

_- lo importante es que tú mismo sepas lo que quieres, debes de buscar en tu interior y decidir cómo quieres vivir tu vida Edward...-_

Miro hacia fuera de la ventana, mirando sin mirar los árboles.

_- te respondo entonces de la misma manera en que tu lo hiciste...-_ me tomó del rostro_- te quiero a ti y nada más, sin miedos, sin restricciones...quiero un estilo de vida que me permita estar a tu lado, sin nada que impida sentir con esta intensidad que siento cada que te miro, que te toco...cada que te beso...-_

Su voz de terciopelo retumbaba dentro de mí junto con cada una de sus palabras. Mi pecho iba y venía, a la espera de que en cualquier momento me desgarrara el pecho. No podía ni siquiera hablar porque mi propio corazón me tenía aturdida.

Pero como pude, solté palabra.

- _sabes que si me pides que te muerda o lo que sea que haga para que estés en ese estado, yo lo haré siempre que me lo pidas...pídeme lo que quieras, sabes que todo lo que soy y lo poco que tengo es para ti...- _

No sé porque pero mi voz sonó como una súplica. Tuve aquella sensación extraña que tenía en un principio, cuando apenas si cruzaba palabras con él: sentí de nuevo que iba a desaparecer. Entré en pánico momentáneo, mi interior se llenó de un vértigo extraño y tuve ganas de llorar por alguna estúpida razón.

Y como si una voz conocida me ordenara qué hacer, lo tomé de repente y estampé sus labios contra los míos de una manera tan violenta que no supe siquiera reconocer mis propios motivos. Me respondió de igual manera, ahora que prácticamente nos valía un carajo aquel miedo: ahora él era _humano_ al igual que yo.

Fue de repente como aquel deseo por la sangre que tuve aquella vez en mi habitación, pero este era aún más fuerte. Me alejé de golpe, temiendo por desear su sangre. Sin duda, los papeles se invertían extrañamente: ahora era yo quien no deseaba hacerle daño de alguna manera.

Lo miré angustiada, ansiosa porque mis manos no querían separarse del perfecto ser que tenía frente a mí.

Admiré la fisonomía de su rostro, queriéndome aprender más aún sus rasgos. Sus ojos me miraban como nunca, no supe en aquel momento qué era lo que me decían. Pude ver cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y su pecho estaba agitado, al igual que el mío. Edward mordía sus labios haciendo que estos lucieran más rojos, su incipiente barba los resaltaba aun más.

Una fuerza magnética me arrastró hacia la calidez de Edward

Entonces el miedo en mi cuerpo desapareció porque descubrí lo único que deseaba en aquel momento: a él. No me dio vergüenza reconocerlo ya que en realidad necesitaba su cuerpo, sus caricias.

Me acerqué acortando la distancia que yo misma me había impuesto y lo besé, haciendo que el vértigo que había sentido unos segundos antes se convirtiera en mariposas que revoloteaban en la parte baja de mi estómago.

La sensación era increíble, tanto que podía asegurar que nunca algo parecido me había pasado.

Milagrosamente mi cuerpo aprendió a respirar adecuadamente, era como si de pronto estuviera listo al fin después de muchos intentos de sobrevivir a los besos de Edward que parecía respirar el mismo aire que yo, que me miraba como si no pudiera vivir ya sin mí.

Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por completo. Mis manos ya no me respondían, tenían voluntad propia y fueron ellas mismas que con urgencia le quitaron el saco de Edward. Debo reconocer que fueron precisas porque creo que si yo me hubiera encargado, aquello hubiera sido un desastre.

Edward pareció reaccionar ante mis acciones, su rostro dibujaba con un gran signo de interrogación. Mi propia conciencia desconocida en mi hasta ese momento, esperaba que Edward con más de cien años de vida tuviera siquiera una idea de a dónde quería ir.

_- Bella...-_ susurró arrastrando cada letra como un ronroneo.

Por el tono, supe que quiso asegurarse de lo que yo trataba de hacer en ese momento.

_- quiero estar contigo...-_ le dije sin tapujos, mirándolo a los ojos.

_- pero...-_ dudó, halándose el cabello alborotado – _no lo sé...tú apenas eres una niña y yo pues...no, esto está mal...-_

_- por supuesto que no soy una niña!!...-_ le grité enojada en una arranque involuntario – _sé exactamente lo que quiero y eso, es estar contigo...no hay forma de que esto este mal, a menos claro que no sintieras lo mismo que yo estoy sintiendo, que no me amaras de la misma manera...-_

Quise que mis palabras no sonaran como chantaje o una especie de reproche, pero ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo porque la maldita verborrea había salido a relucir, probablemente arruinando el mejor momento de mi vida.

_- sabes que no es eso Isabella, sabes que no...-_ dijo serio llamándome por mi nombre completo, igual que lo hacía Charlie cuando estaba enojado conmigo.

Un gran remordimiento me hizo llorar luego de que Edward dijera eso. Sin embargo, él me abrazó de inmediato, dejando que mis lágrimas cayeran en el costoso chaleco de su traje.

_- yo también quiero estar contigo Bella...más que nada en este mundo pero, estás segura de que esto es lo correcto?, que debería de pasar hoy?... no deseo que un futuro te arrepientas por_ – hizo una pausa que me pareció eterna –_entregarte a mi...-_ dijo avergonzado.

_- y por qué habría de arrepentirme?, si tú eres el hombre con el que quiero estar siempre...sabes que desde la primera vez que me miraste, te pertenezco...-_

No supe porque pero mis palabras me hicieron soltar una sonrisa. Aquello había pasado por mi cabeza miles de veces, pero creo que nunca se lo había dicho en realidad. El rostro de Edward se tornó más cálido y de repente dejo de fruncir el ceño.

_- es cierto...nos pertenecemos –_ por la forma en que lo dijo, intuí que apenas se terminaba de convencer.

Pasó su mano nívea por mi rostro, luego, mientras yo me embriagaba en su perfume, apartó mi cabello y su boca se acercó lentamente a mi cuello que recorrió con pequeños besos.

_- es maravilloso...-_ lo escuché susurrarme en aquel trance – _me parece que percibo tu aroma de una manera más deliciosa en este estado...-_

Posó sus labios en donde palpitaba la sangre que me comenzaba a hervir por dentro.

_- el latido de tu corazón, se escucha cada vez más fuerte...como al compás de una melodía...-_

Atrapó mis labios con movimientos suaves, sabía que no podía esperar menos de Edward: era un caballero ahora y siempre. Fue incluso tan delicado que no sentí cuando mi pequeño saco cayó al suelo, me di cuenta sólo porque sentía sus labios recorriendo apaciguadamente de mi clavícula a mis hombros que se había encargado de descubrir.

Un temblor eléctrico recorrió mi espina dorsal hasta mi nuca, erizando cada poro de mi cuerpo.

El frío del ambiente fue reemplazado por un calor placentero, producto de las caricias tiernas de Edward.

El silencio se apoderó de la salita de muñecas, lo único audible en aquel momento eran nuestras respiraciones acompasadas y el sonido del roce de nuestras ropas que estaba combinadas en distintos tonos de verdes.

La luz de la chimenea comenzó a apagarse pero en aquel laberinto de caricias, ninguno se molestó en reemplazar los carbones por leña nueva. En cambio, Edward paró un momento y como si yo no pesara nada, como si aún tuviera aquella fuerza descomunal, me cargó en brazos como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

Mientras me llevaba a lo que parecía una recamara, me sentí como una princesa de cuento, de esas que esperan toda su vida para que su amado llegué por ellas y las rescaté de su mala fortuna. No podía ser más dichosa: Edward me había salvado de la desdicha inminente, me había regalado una nueva y mejor vida.

Tranquilamente me bajó de sus brazos y quedamos frente a frente, viéndonos a los ojos con el amor más grande que Forks había visto jamás.

Era obvio que estábamos sumamente nerviosos, incluso mientras nos tomábamos de la mano podía sentir a Edward que temblaba como una hoja al igual que yo, pero en ningún momento la duda se cruzo por nuestros rostros.

Al contrario, aún en la oscuridad del cuarto pude ver cómo Edward torcía aquella sonrisa, que estaba ya tatuada en mi memoria.

Retomamos los suaves besos que habíamos iniciado en la sala, sentándonos en la enorme cama matrimonial que había en medio del cuarto de ensueño. Creo que de no haber sido por la situación obvia en la que me encontraba, hubiera curioseado por la habitación que seguramente había decorado Esme.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, tanto que sentía como mi corazón latía por todas partes, haciendo que lo escuchara detrás de mis oídos a mil por hora. Palpitaba nervioso, bombeando sangre como loco a todo mi cuerpo, evitando que dejara de funcionar en aquel momento. Luego, un sonido lento lo acompañó en su atolondrado trance.

Algo increíble estaba pasando: el corazón antes muerto de Edward, comenzaba a latir en su hermoso pecho.

Nos quedamos inmóviles, tratando de sopesar la sorpresa con cada latido que daba. La mirada de Edward era asombrosa, sus manos cubrían su pecho, tratando de sentir físicamente aquel latido que no había sentido en décadas.

Ninguno dijo nada en aquel momento, yo simplemente puse una de mis manos sobre su pecho para sentir lo que Edward estaba sintiendo. Unos segundos después de que lo hice, el renacido órgano aumento la velocidad en el centro de Edward, haciendo que sonriera avergonzado.

_- ahora me crees?...-_ susurró

No tuvo que decir a qué se refería porque yo sabía que hablaba de la ocasión en que torpemente nos confesamos nuestro amor en el bosque.

"_si mi corazón pudiera latir, sin duda cada uno de sus latidos sería por ti y para ti"_

Aquel pensamiento provocó que como por un impulso raro, mis dedos comenzaran a desabotonar el chaleco de Edward, que simplemente observaba con cierto grado de incredulidad lo que yo hacía.

Mi curiosidad estaba a tope, sólo quería hacer una cosa en aquel momento. Uno a uno los botones que desabrochaba de la camisa de Edward, daban paso a aquel pecho esculpido de dios, que a pesar de ser mortal, aún conservaba el aspecto de escultura de mármol.

Casi por instinto, pegué mi oído a su pecho y de viva voz, escuché el latido precioso a pocos centímetros de distancia. Era justo como Edward lo había descrito antes: como música, una melodía hermosa que repiqueteaba escandalosa.

El tacto de mi rostro contra su piel, hizo que su corazón aumentara más aún de velocidad, haciendo que Edward respirara más rápido también.

Con desesperación, sus suaves manos se deslizaron a mi espalda, bajando el cierre de mi vestido.

Nos miramos a los ojos de manera consiente por última vez, nos convertimos en cómplices.

Lo supe porque en sus pupilas vi el mismo deseo negro de Edward, pero en esta ocasión no era por la sangre, era por mí.

Era el momento.

El instante cumbre en el que todo se alineaba en el universo para que yo pudiera estar con el amor de mi vida en aquella habitación, amándolo como lo amaba. Era el producto de aquel laberinto de consecuencias que habían comenzado desde la concienzuda decisión de Carlisle hacía casi cien años y hoy, culminaba, haciéndome la persona más feliz que hubiera pisado la tierra.

Cerré mis ojos, perdiéndome en el atolondramiento provocado por sus labios húmedos sobre los míos, por sus manos en todo mi cuerpo.

De ese momento en adelante mi mente sólo tuvo cabida para un ser en este mundo: Edward.

_Tus manos sobre mi rostro._

_Tus dedos en mi boca._

_El placer en tus ojos._

_Tu voz._

_Te mueves con lentitud, pero sin hacerme daño._

_Mi placer, mi voz._

_Mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo._

_Tu espalda que me levanta._

_Tus brazos que no me dejan ir._

_Los golpes dentro de mí, es dulce violencia._

_Veo tus ojos buscar en los míos, quieren saber hasta dónde no me haces daño. _

_Hasta donde tú quieras amado mío, no hay fin, no finalizará._

_¿Lo ves?, nadie podrá cancelar este instante que pasa._

_Para siempre echarás la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando. _

_Para siempre cerraré los ojos soltando las lágrimas de mis ojos. _

_Mi voz dentro de la tuya, tu violencia teniéndome apretada. _

_Ya no hay tiempo para huir ni fuerza para resistir._

_Tenía que ser este instante, y en este instante es, créeme, amado mío, este instante será así de ahora en adelante._

_Será, así hasta el fin._

* * *

**Las ultimas lineas se las debemos a Alessandro Baricco extraído del libro Seda, que describen perfectamente lo que me imaginé aquella noche. Tengo un lemmon en mi cabeza por supuesto!!, pero siento que desentonaría con la forma de la historia, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer algo al respecto en el proximo capitulo si ustedes me lo piden. Espero que les haya gustado y ojala que me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Les recuerdo que subimos capi de Todo Menos Tu, y que ya esta circulando por allí jeje!!...Espero que la proxima vez que las "vea", mis ojitos ya hayan visto Luna Nueva!!!**

**xoxo**


	12. Despertar

**Hola a todas!!...wow, como estan?, qué dicen?, estoy muy contenta porque al parecer les gusto el capi anterior!! wiiiii!! jaja!!...no creo hacer lemmon, mi mente esta ya en estado zombie y catatonico luego de lo que acabo de escribir para este capi de hoy...espero en verdad que esten igual de contentas que yo por subir nuevo capi, tengo muchisissisisisisisimo tiempo planeandolo y hoy tengo miedo de lo que escribí, pero a la vez no deseo escribir nada más que eso, lo sé en mi coranzoncito, como sea, ya lo veran más adelante. No me odien por favor y expandan su mente para lo que va a pasar, recuerden que no todo en la vida es color de rosa y que a veces lamentablemente el amor no es suficiente...al menos piensen en eso esta vez al leer al final. **

**Un saludo y mil gracias a todas las chiquillas que leyeron y pusieron su review: a little vampire91...a ELLIEL HIME (woooo!! el mejor review!!, me emocioné tanto al leerlo, gracias por eso pequeña)..a oriana...a majo ipswitch...a CANDELARIA BELLS (gracias por tus sugerencias de nuevo!!, sabes que lo tomaré en cuenta)...a beatriz...a sakuriya...a aislante...a helena pirst...a bruja vampirita...a MI QUERIDISISISISIMA SAKU12 (nenaaaa!!...te extrañé demasiadooooo!!, jajaja, lo bueno es que a la Srita. Universidad le esta yendo de maravilla!!, en horabuena querida!!, saludos a Ja-ja- jasperts!!)...a marylouu...a je_tatica...a Mine MAsen...a BELLA DE CULLEN SWAN (voy directo a avisarte de la actu y no te preocupes, te aviso con asteriscos la parte sensual pero no te alarmes!!, seguro que si la lees veras que no es nada escandalosa)**

**Les dejo entonces, nos vemos abajo con sus herramientas para linchar a Alle...ahh!!, por cierto, les recomiendo la canción _I bleed_ de los _Pixies_ para este capi por lo pronto busquenlo asi en y o u t u b e y ya luego se los pongo en el perfil vale?**

**XOXO **

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

**"Im the highlight of your twilight..."**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

**Despertar**

El amor físico es un instinto natural, como el hambre y la sed;

pero la permanencia del amor no es un instinto, _es una decisión del espíritu_.

_**Maurois, André (y yo)  
**_

Era la primera vez en mi vida que despertaba de esa manera.

Mi mejor mañana.

Había vivido la experiencia más maravillosa del mundo al lado de Edward: habíamos hecho el amor y ni yo misma lo podía creer.

No podía creer que alguien tan perfecto como él, hubiera estado conmigo.

Abrí los ojos pidiendo que lo que había pasado fuera real, que no me encontrara sola en mi habitación soñando esa clase de cosas que avergonzarían a cualquiera.

Mi cabeza subía y bajaba al compas de la respiración del pecho de Edward, el lugar más cómodo para pasar la noche.

Había pasado todo este tiempo respirando esa esencia deliciosa en Edward que de repente había cambiado de nuevo, quería suponer que eran las hormonas o algo así, como sea me volvía loca, más de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar. Hacía que mis sentidos se salieran de control, y de repente me hizo sentir un hambre por él, por tocarlo por besarlo, por estar con él de nuevo.

Pasaba las yemas de mis dedos por sus músculos, marcando caminitos por doquier, escribiendo _te amo_ no sé cuentas veces. El sonido del tambor de su corazón me había hipnotizado toda la noche, incluso en ese mismo momento que era lo único que podía escuchar.

_- es maravilloso…-_ susurré esperando una respuesta de Edward

No dijo nada por lo que me solté de su abrazo, cubriendo mi cuerpo con las sabanas en un dejo de pudor, que apenas se hacía presente en mí.

Verme desnuda debajo de las cobijas, me hizo sentir extraña y más aún cuando volví a ver la hermosa desnudez del dios que tenia a mi lado. Como reflejo, me tapé los ojos y ahogué una sonrisa al verle. Era el colmo, tener vergüenza a estas alturas del partido sólo era para mí sin duda.

Era surreal, exquisita y aunque Edward era el primer hombre al que veía así, podía asegurar que no había en el mundo fisonomía más perfecta, tan precisa que la de él.

_- Edward?...-_

Él tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión relajada en su rostro. Estaba durmiendo.

Me quedé allí, en silencio, observándolo como él lo hacía conmigo en nuestras sesiones de la _Bella Durmiente. _Me puse a pensar en la ironía en la que habíamos vivido estos últimos días: los papeles se habían cambiado drásticamente, de repente era yo quien lo procuraba y cómo en aquel momento, la que lo veía dormir.

Él tenía razón, era fascínate. Creo que hubiera podido estar así siempre, viendo reposar a aquella criatura hermosa.

Una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro y casi me derrito por dentro al verlo así. No quise despertarlo así que despacio, jalé una de las sabanas y envolví mi cuerpo en ella mientras encontraba mi ropa ya que lo único que tenía en mi cuerpo era el colgante de corazón que Edward me había regalado.

Antes de salir de la cama, le di un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Me acomodé en mi ropa interior frente al espejo del baño que era casi del tamaño de mi cuarto. Al verme reflejada en él, me puse un poco colorada y creo que me avergoncé por un momento, tenía muchas preguntas al respecto.

Ok, se suponía que ahora si ya era mujer?

Alguien además de Edward – y toda la familia Cullen que planearon el encuentro- se daría cuenta de eso?

Había ya activado aquel botón del estado sexual del que me había hablado Maddie?

Si este era el siguiente paso en mi relación con Edward, cuál era el próximo?

Pero aquellas preguntas no opacaron la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento, así que me aseé lavando con el agua mis dudas y mientras me hacía una coleta, unas manos conocidas recorrieron mi cintura, abrazándome por detrás.

_- buenos días...-_ susurró mi Edward en mi oreja, erizando mi cuerpo por completo.

Los defectos matutinos que sufría el 99.9% de la población humana no parecían afectarle a Edward en lo absoluto: su cabello estaba perfectamente despeinado, él mismo olía delicioso -no a cobijas guardadas- y su aliento estaba perfecto, fresquísimo. Otra duda se me cruzó: se había levantado temprano a asearse?

Era el colmo, no era vampiro pero seguía siendo perfecto.

_- siento haberte despertado...-_ le dije apenada, saliendo de mis pensamientos tontos matutinos.

Sentí raro lamentarme por haberlo despertado, considerando que Edward no dormía nunca, excepto en esta ocasión especial.

_- estaba soñando así que decidí que era mejor despertar y hacer realidad mis sueños...- _luego bostezó un poco, lo más adorable del mundo.

Edward acariciaba mi vientre lleno de mariposas que revoloteaban violentamente sin control, pero se detuvieron al pensar que este nunca tendría a sus hijos. Aquel pensamiento casi me hace llorar en ese momento, pero la hermosa sonrisa que veía a través del espejo me hizo darme cuenta de que no necesitaba a nadie más que a él.

La eternidad sería perfecta al lado de Edward.

_- bueno, y que era lo que estabas soñando?...-_ me volteé a mirar sus verdes ojos claros tratando de olvidar mis ideas de aquel momento

_- contigo naturalmente...-_ susurró antes de apretar sus labios contra los míos y pegarse más a mí.

********

Aún estaba desnudo en su condición total de escultura de carne y hueso, sin pudor alguno.

Mis mejillas y mi cuerpo entero se prendieron en fuego automáticamente al sentir su cuerpo junto al mío.

Entre besos desesperados llegamos como pudimos a la enorme cama y simplemente me recostó en ella.

Yo lo miraba sumamente curiosa, con la respiración a tope que casi me desgarraba el pecho. Edward tenía ese algo en su mirada que sin palabras me decía que me deseaba, eso que lo hacía parecerse a un felino hermoso que estaba hambriento.

Besó nuevamente cada parte de mi cuerpo, deshaciéndose en el camino de la ropa que inútilmente me había puesto minutos antes. Sus manos acariciaban suaves mí piel ansiosa, haciendo énfasis en los lugares que mi propio cambio de voz le revelaba.

Estaba sumamente aturdida, hipnotizada, volviéndome loca.

Le devolví las mismas caricias aunque no sé si de la misma forma extraordinaria en que él lo hacía conmigo pero mi torpe cuerpo estaba perdido y sin esperanzas entre sus manos maravillosas.

Cerré mis ojos, preparándome de alguna manera para ser devorada por aquella lujuria presente en los ojos de Edward, en su cuerpo e incluso en su propio corazón desbocado.

Mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma llegaron de nuevo al mismísimo cielo gracias a Edward y a su amor inmenso.

********

Luego del nuevo encuentro, mientras Edward descansaba en mis brazos, nuestros estómagos reclamaban comida. En aquel momento, deseé que no fuéramos humanos, para no necesitar comida, ni descanso, ni tener que respirar para seguir así como estábamos en aquella habitación.

Pero lamentablemente, teníamos que volver a la realidad. Ni Edward ni yo queríamos hacerlo.

_- ya sé!!...y si fingimos un secuestro y nos fugamos a una isla desierta?...-_

- _no creo que sea buena idea si aprecias aunque sea un poco tu vida...Charlie te buscaría hasta el fin del mundo con el rifle en la mano...- _reí por mi amenaza, batiéndole su despeinado cabello un poco húmedo del sudor.

_- tienes toda la razón...pero ahmm...-_ hizo una pausa y de nuevo se recostó quedando frente a mi – _y si digamos, bueno, si tu y yo fuéramos algo más estaríamos en todo nuestro derecho de estar juntos a cualquier hora sin padres estrictos ni hermanas enanas entrometidas...sí, eso sería lo ideal, lo más perfecto del mundo -_ dijo con un tono normal, como si estuviera diciendo cualquier cosa.

En cambio yo, me quedé en ceros.

Su declaración –si así se le podía llamar- tenia aquel tono de nerviosismo que me recordó al de Mike Newton cuando me invitó al baile y de igual manera me quedé congelada, tratándome de imaginar el trasfondo de las palabras de Edward.

Entonces ese era el siguiente paso?. Aquello era algo como una petición de matrimonio?

Matrimonio, casada con Edward Anthony Cullen.

No más Isabella Marie Swan, sino Isabella Marie Cullen.

Rebobiné un poco sus palabras para asegurarme que mi mente enamorada, loca por él no me estaba tratando de confundir.

En ese momento Edward, me miraba como esperando una respuesta o algo, no supe.

No podía estar más que feliz con sólo imaginar estas líneas, pero hasta yo que estaba enamorada hasta el tuétano de él, supe que no era el momento. Aún éramos unos niños, considerando la edad aparente de Edward, claro está. Nos faltaba poco más de un año para terminar la escuela y ni siquiera quería imaginar los varios ataques al corazón que hubiera sufrido Charlie por la noticia.

Así que sólo lo abracé tratando de ignorar un poco su comentario pero sin herir sus sentimientos. Creo que no me lo hubiera perdonado a mí misma.

_- sí, cuando sea su momento será lo más perfecto del mundo_...- le di un beso conteniendo una sonrisa porque a pesar de todo estaba que me moría de felicidad.

Me di cuenta de lo increíble que era el amor. Tan increíble que había convertido a un vampiro triste y a una niña miedosa en la pareja perfecta, en los amantes más felices sobre la tierra y sobre todo, gracias a nuestro amor, nunca estaríamos solos otra vez.

Luego de aquella conversación nos rendimos, supimos que debíamos regresar.

Era ya casi medio día cuando salimos de la cabaña de ensueño a la casa grande.

Llegamos tomados de la mano por el patio trasero, en donde Esme estaba leyendo sus acostumbradas revistas de decoración. Su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón esbozó una sonrisa al vernos, supongo que ella y todos ya sabían lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros, cuestión que me avergonzaba demasiado.

_- chicos!!...qué alegría que han vuelto...-_ nos abrazó con cuidados a ambos.

_- si, bueno, es lo normal cuando la gente se va no?, regresa o cuando regresa se tiene que ir de nuevo...-_ solté sin pensarlo mucho, estaba nerviosa y claramente Edward y Esme lo notaron.

Yo no hacía más que reír como estúpida y enroscarme los largos mechones de cabello, lo que hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa o abochornada. Sólo esperaba no decir aquella sarta de estupideces frente a Charlie.

Milagrosamente en esta ocasión, Esme había comprado nuestro desayuno en la Cafetería de Sally así que comimos aliviados la comida.

_- Alice dijo que tendrían hambre...-_ dijo la hermosa Esme

Se quedo observando cómo comíamos mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa que no hizo más que ponerme en estado de jitomate.

Uno a uno nos fuimos encontrando con la familia: Rosalíe parecía igual de irritable que siempre, pero cada que nos miraba soltaba una sonrisa disimuladamente, Emmet para mi sorpresa no hizo comentarios acerca de lo sucedido, Jasper se notaba avergonzado igualmente por lo que su esposa había planeado. Alice era otro rollo, su miradita feliz y las risitas que nos lanzaba de vez en cuando eran señales de que estaba satisfecha, sus planes habían funcionado a la perfección.

_- y cómo estuvo la película?...lograron descifrar el acertijo del restaurant?...-_ Alice lanzaba un sin fin de preguntas, justo como lo había imaginado.

Antes de irme a casa, tuve que agradecerle infinitamente.

_-mil gracias Alice...-_ le dije abrazándola- _fue perfecto y todo gracias a ti enana...-_

_- no hay de que agradecer, simplemente es lo que hace un agente de la felicidad como yo...-_ rió un poco.

Reí con ella, como si hubiéramos sido compañeras en algún tipo de travesuras. Edward que nos veía en aquel momento, no entendió el porqué de nuestra camaradería extraña.

Llegamos a casa de Charlie pocos minutos antes que él y Maddie, gracias al cielo por eso.

Edward y yo, improvisamos rápidamente en la mesa de la cocina una sesión de estudio, Charlie debía pensar que habíamos hecho algo de provecho o al menos algo que mantuviera alejado a Edward de mí por algún tiempo.

Pero era difícil. Sentados uno en frente del otro, nos mirábamos sonriendo, era casi como que recordábamos en conjunto las escenas de aquella noche. Nos sonrojábamos a la par mientras encima de los libros acariciábamos nuestras manos y aunque ese pequeño gesto era algo físico ambos sabíamos que sólo aquello bastaba para tocarnos el alma.

- _Bells?...-_ gritó Maddie desde afuera, sacándonos del trance mágico.

Salimos a ayudarlos con el equipaje y algunas cajas que traían extras.

Fue hasta que vi a mis padres, que supe que los había echado de menos. Cuando estaba con Edward el tiempo pasaba lento, tanto que parecía que había estado demasiado tiempo sin ellos.

Los Cullen eran ya mi familia, pero no había nadie que reemplazara al salvaje, tosco y testarudo de Charlie o a la loca y amorosa Maddie que me abrazó en aquel momento, haciéndome sentir en mi propio vientre las pequeñas pataditas del bebé que cargaba.

_- está muy contento de escucharte cariño...-_ dijo Maddie mirándome extrañada – _veo que el fin de semana les cayo de maravilla, se ven radiantes, no amor?...-_ se dirigió a mi padre que escrutaba nuestra escena improvisada en la cocina.

Si Maddie o Charlie supieran la razón, me hubieran castigado de por vida.

_- Si eso creo, espero que no les hayas dado problemas...-_ Charlie me tomó del brazo y me abrazó toscamente – _se ha portado bien Cullen?...-_ le preguntó a Edward conmigo aún en sus brazos

Tanto Edward y yo, ahogamos una carcajada de complicidad como niños pequeños y él arqueó una ceja, como si no supiera qué decir.

_- ha sido maravillosa, adorable...-_ respondió pero supe que no estaba contestando a la pregunta de Charlie

_- y qué hicieron?..._ nos preguntó Maddie.

Edward y y o nos miramos esperando contestar lo más adecuado.

- _tarea...- _dijo él

_- excursionismo – _

Ambos hablamos al mismo tiempo, sonó tan sospechoso, pero Edward arregló todo con aquel don de la persuasión que tenía integrado a pesar de todo.

- _primero hicimos tarea de Biología con la ayuda de mi padre...- _meter a Carlisle era lo mejor, no desconfiarían de él nunca_ –_ _y luego, hicimos excursionismo con mis hermanos y hermanas...-_

_- si, eso fue, exactamente en ese orden...-_ asentí nerviosa pero se lo creyeron

- _si van a andar por el bosque tengan mucho cuidado... ya saben que hay animales muy grandes por allí y no exactamente son la mamá de Bambi...-_ Charlie trató de hacer una broma

_- tendremos cuidado Jefe...bueno, creo que es hora de irme, aún tengo que terminar esos deberes para mañana...- _el condenado de Edward me guiño un ojo.

O era yo o él se había vuelto irresistiblemente sexy, más aún de lo que ya era.

- _tienes razón...es increíble que se haya acabado el fin de semana y aún no podamos terminar...-_ dije siguiéndole el juego.

Edward se despidió y yo lo acompañé afuera, no sin antes que Charlie le diera las gracias por cuidarme.

_- no se preocupe Jefe Swan...lo haré siempre...- _le contestó Edward desde la calle.

Charlie se incomodó un poco por la respuesta, lo sé porque torció el bigote al meterse de nuevo a la casa.

- _no quiero que te vayas...-_ le dije abrazándolo

_- ni yo quiero irme...créeme –_ acarició mis mejillas – _pero vendré por ti en la mañana para ir juntos a la escuela-_

_- está bien...ten por seguro que estaré esperando...-_ me puse de puntitas para darle un beso contenido en la boca, no quería que Charlie dijera algo.

_- adiós mi Bella...no olvides que te amo...-_

Sus palabras tenían más sentido que nunca.

Ahora yo era de él y él era mío.

Al fin.

Se fue y sentí un vacio repentino en mi pecho que me dejo saber que estaba condenada: ya jamás podría vivir alejada de él.

* * *

Otra semana pasó rápido, al igual que el efecto de mi veneno sobre Edward.

Nadie mencionó nada acerca de si debíamos repetir la mordida transmisora, simplemente dejamos las cosas fluir. Sobre todo yo que tenía bien claro que amaba a Edward como fuera.

Alice seguía documentando todo y yo la veía siempre a la hora del almuerzo que estaba haciendo una especie de álbum de fotos. Tenía muchísimas fotografías con un solo protagonista: Edward.

La mayoría era infraganti ya que a él no le gustaba posar como a Rosalíe.

Había muchos tipos de Edward en las fotos: Edward comiendo una hamburguesa en la cafetería, Edward riendo con Emmet, Edward sacándole la lengua a Alice, Edward con la cara llena de jabón para rasurar, Edward abrazándose a sí mismo por el frío y en las últimas fotografías, Edward durmiendo en el sillón incómodo de su cuarto.

- _son geniales Alice...has hecho un gran trabajo, apostaría a que serías una paparazzi de lujo y ganarías montones de dinero...-_

_- sí, sí, yo también lo he considerado...mira estas...-_ dijo extendiéndome un sobre.

Estaba lleno de las instantáneas que Alice nos había hecho el día de la cita, antes de salir al cine.

_- esas las pondré en el apartado especial "el mejor día de la vida de Edward" –_ me guiñó un ojo

_- está bien...pero déjame quedarme con esta vale?–_ le mostré mi favorita – _cómo es que has conseguido tomarnos así?...-_

No podía evitar preguntarle.

Alice había tomado la foto de manera que ambos salíamos abrazados, uno frente al otro y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviéramos a punto de besarnos. Era hermosa.

_- es una especie de don o acaso creías que lo único que podía hacer era ver el futuro?...-_

_- si, supongo que no... oye sabes dónde está Edward?...-_

_- en la Enfermería y antes de que saltes preguntándome si le pasó algo déjame decirte que esta bien...-_

_- entonces?...-_

- _bueno, es que en Educación Física "golpeó" a un chico, nada grave, sólo que creo que está recuperando su fuerza y no ha tenido demasiado cuidado...llegará cuando se asegure que su víctima está bien...-_

Primero había sido la pérdida del apetito, luego la baja gradual de su temperatura y ahora la fuerza que regresaba.

Aún no sabíamos qué era lo que le seguía pero no nos preocupaba en absoluto. Al menos yo parecía flotar en una nube, estaba más enamorada que nunca, más de lo que había imaginado alguna vez.

Aquel fin de semana decidimos caminar por el bosque, haciendo a un lado las advertencias inútiles de Charlie. Además de que teníamos días sin hacerlo no era como si en verdad algún animal fuera a atacarnos, no al menos a un Cullen.

Extrañaba aquellos paseos platicando de todo o sentarnos debajo de los árboles a ver cómo llovía. Y qué decir de cuánto extrañaba nuestro prado al lado del lago!!, hacía muchísimo que no nos escapábamos a aquel mágico lugar.

Pero en esa ocasión fuimos a un lugar diferente al de siempre, incluso llegamos manejando en el Volvo.

Según Edward, aquel sitio era el límite invisible que dividía el territorio de los Quiloutes y Forks, que era donde ellos tenían permitido vivir.

No sabía mucho acerca del tratado que tenían los Cullen con los Quiloutes, de hecho lo único que yo misma había descubierto era que por alguna razón extraña Alice no podía ver nada de lo que pasara en La Push o sobre cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con la tribu.

Estábamos rodeando La Push, sumamente cerca de Jacob, cuestión que me hizo sentir realmente triste por mi separación con él.

_- aquella colina da al mar, puedes ver algunas casitas de la reserva...-_ señaló Edward mientras nos alejábamos de allí.

Anduvimos un rato, esquivando helechos enormes y titiritando de frío, bueno, al menos yo lo hacía porque Edward parecía ya no sentirlo.

_- estas regresando a la normalidad verdad?...-_ le pregunté cuando vi que hábilmente trepó un árbol del camino.

_- creo que si...aunque esto lo puede hacer cualquiera-_

_- no, no lo creo...yo soy cualquiera y no puedo hacerlo, ni siquiera con las lecciones de Emmet...-_

_- tú no eres cualquiera...eres novia del hombre mono...-_ reía mientras se pasaba a otra rama.

_- bueno, en ese caso creo poder hacerte compañía...- _

Sabía que no era buena idea treparme de nuevo a un árbol luego del incidente con Emmet en donde casi me muero, pero sólo eran unos metros en esta ocasión.

Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?.

Por alguna razón estaba nerviosa, pero era ridículo. Me armé de valor y ayudándome de una roca, subí la primera rama.

_- a pesar de todo soy demasiado lenta verdad?...- _

En verdad que si me costaba subir, apenas llevaba como dos metros avanzados.

_- lo normal, de todos modos sabes que te esperaré acá arriba...agárrate bien monita...- _rió ante mis intentos de trepar pero no había remedio.

Eso de trepar árboles no era lo mío.

_- creo que me hará bien una nueva dosis de...- _

Antes de terminar mi astuta frase, mi pie resbaló en una rama lastimándome el tobillo de mi pie izquierdo. A la par de que soltaba una tremenda grosería y por el impacto del resbalón, la rama cedió rompiéndose y lo que le siguió después fue un tremendo azotón en el suelo encima de unas ramas secas y de su respectivo charco de lodo.

_- Bella!!...-_ gritó Edward asustado.

Todo pasó rapidísimo, más de lo que me hubiera gustado porque así Edward hubiera reaccionado y habría evitado tremendo golpazo. Aunque no sabía si sus súper reflejos habían vuelto. Él bajó a encontrarme con cuidado, supuse que tenía miedo de darse un golpazo igual que yo.

No lo culpaba, había sido una mala caída: sentía el tobillo caliente y me punzaba. Además de que creo también el brazo se me había zafado o algo, me ardía como el infierno.

Justo cuando pensaba que mi mala suerte se había terminado hacia algunos meses y que las visitas al hospital por mi torpeza se habían acabado, vengo yo a partirme medio cuerpo tratando de trepar un árbol.

Tan típico de Bella Swan.

_- mierda, mierda, mierda...ups perdón por las groserías pero es que duele, mierda...-_ me sacudía el lodo del pantalón y algunas plumas que salían de mi rota cazadora – _estoy bien, creo que sólo es el tobillo y ahmm, tal vez mi maldito brazo...-_ dije buscando la mirada de Edward y al verla un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que él no me había preguntado si estaba bien como supuse lo haría, yo sólo había contestado por contestar.

Si mi brazo me ardía era porque estaba herida y el olor a óxido y sal que inundaba aquel espacio era prueba de eso. Con miedo observé el enorme corte en mi inexistente bicep que sangraba lentamente.

Fue allí donde vi más detenidamente a Edward y como si le inyectaran una dosis de petróleo, sus ojos verdes se tornaron negros como el ónix mientras él permaneció inmóvil a unos cuantos metros de mí.

Por la forma en que comenzó a hiperventilar y a tocarse el pecho, supe que eso era lo peor que podía pasar. Su frente perlaba sudor mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba a pasos agigantados del lugar donde yo estaba.

Llegó un punto en donde simplemente paró, se cayó de rodillas en el suelo, tapándose los oídos, como si alguien le estuviera hablando.

_- Edward!!...- _me arrastré hacía él llena de pánico porque no sabía lo que le pasaba.

Quise asegurarme de que estaba bien pero sólo escuché una especie de gruñido que salía de su pecho.

Aquello comenzó a asustarme, tanto que olvide mi propio dolor al verlo así.

_- corre...-_ dijo con dificultad

_- que corra?!!, de qué hablas?!!...-_

_- he dicho que corras!!...- _me habló fuerte, el terciopelo se convirtió en piedra en un instante

Su mirada cambio de confusión a otra muy distinta, a la misma que vi el día que me llevó a cazar con él y sus hermanos. Al voltear de nuevo, no me miraba a los ojos sino al lugar donde el líquido rojo comenzaba a empapar mi cazadora gris.

No podía estar pasando.

No ahora cuando se suponía que él había perdido su instinto, o al menos eso era lo que habíamos creído.

Comencé a sudar frío cuando poco a poco, sigiloso, Edward dio un paso hacía donde yo estaba, hechizado con la sangre que yo trataba de cubrir.

Los rasgos de su rostro parecían distorsionados, más afilados pero aún así era hermoso.

Luego esa hermosura se hizo borrosa, en un instante se convirtió en una ráfaga blanca que amenazó con aplastarme por lo rápido que venía hacía mí.

Tuve miedo como nunca porque aquí ya no estábamos hablando de amor o protección, sino de sed y de instinto. Yo misma sabía que la combinación de ambos era de lo peor ya que se apoderaban de ti sin tener voluntad sobre ellos, sino al contrario, te convertían en su marioneta.

Pero también junto con esos dos viene la supervivencia.

Mi cuerpo lo supo porque antes de que siquiera Edward se acercara a algunos metros de mí, se topó con algo invisible que lo lanzó brutalmente hacía un árbol.

Me sentí fatal por haber hecho eso, pero fue tan rápido que no pude siquiera cerrar los ojos o pensar cómo es que de la nada había logrado hacer aquello con el escudo como Kate me había enseñado.

En ese momento, una sombra se movió frente a mí.

Al alzar la vista, mientras me levantaba del suelo pude ver a Alice que se agazapaba frente a mí de manera protectora.

Me pregunté si ella había llegado a tiempo o tal vez demasiado tarde.

Edward se levantaba después de la colisión con mi escudo, completamente enojado. Aún así estaba aliviada porque no le había pasado nada, al menos ya no era tan frágil como un humano ya que ese golpe hubiera bastado para llevarlo directo al hospital.

Pero ese que yo veía no era mi Edward.

Lo sabía, por eso tenía miedo, tanto que estaba temblando como una hoja y a punto de llorar.

- _escúchame Bella...sé lo que vendrá será mejor que te vayas, yo trataré de hacerlo entrar en razón...Emmet te encontrará en el camino-_ dijo Alice empujándome, sin despegar siquiera los ojos de Edward

No quería hacerlo pero tampoco deseaba que las cosas se salieran más aún de control así que hice lo que me pidió y avancé como pude por donde habíamos llegado, con el pie doliéndome horrores.

Pude escuchar cómo Alice le hablaba muy rápido a Edward en un tono amenazante, no quise ni siquiera voltear a ver, sobre todo porque el olor de mi propia sangre comenzaba a marearme a mí, no quería ni pensar lo que le provocaba a Edward y también a Alice.

Debía alejarme de allí por el bien de ellos.

Después ya no escuché aquella vocecilla de Alice, sino que un estruendo retumbó en el bosque. Era como si se hubieran colisionado dos enormes rocas y la voz de piedra de Edward volvió a sonar en mi mente.

_Corre_ recordé en ese momento.

Sin pensarlo le obedecí y fui apretando el paso poco a poco. Pase de caminar a correr en segundos, mientras el estruendo se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte golpeando los árboles detrás de mí. Me imaginé que un gigante azotaba el bosque persiguiéndome y derrumbando los árboles a su paso para no darme tregua, justo como en algunos sueños que tenía de pequeña.

Por lo tanto la adrenalina pura comenzó a correr por todo mi cuerpo.

Mi respiración involuntariamente comenzó a cambiar, comencé a sudar y la desesperación se apoderó de mí. Sentía cómo mi tobillo tronaba con cada paso que daba rápido, aunque más rápido de lo normal porque los costados de mi visión periférica se volvieron borrosos y los árboles se convirtieron en obstáculos que debía sortear para no dar con ellos.

Debía de hacer algo, era como un animal herido llamando a su depredador con el rastro de sangre.

Maldita sangre.

No sabía para dónde corría porque el eterno laberinto del bosque parecía igual pero luego me encontré justo en el lado que había señalado Edward, por la colina cerca del mar.

En aquella colina no había para dónde ir porque el terreno desaparecía quebrándose en el horizonte de la nada. El estruendo estaba más cerca y por lo mismo me asomé por el borde que no era otra cosa que un acantilado que efectivamente daba al mar.

La sensación de que alguien estaba detrás mío era terrible, estaba a punto de ponerme histérica, más aún cuando los helechos y ramas se movieron justo a unos metros detrás.

Una mano fría salió de allí, extendiéndose hacía mi, haciéndome que echara un grito y sin pensarlo salté.

_- NO!!...-_ gritó una voz masculina

Por lanzarme así nada más, caí a la superficie como un cuchillo, azotando en el agua. El golpe me desoriento por completo llevándome al fondo y escuché que algo cayó detrás luego de eso.

Salí en un segundo a la superficie pero las olas me golpeaban furiosas llenándome de un lado a otro sin darme descanso para sacar los tragos de agua salada que me había tragado. Daba bocanadas de aire que me quemaban la garganta, pero al menos me sentía un poco aliviada: el mar se llevaría el rastro de sangre.

Mi cabeza aún retumbaba por el golpe y antes de que otra ola me azotara el rostro, un ser enorme me cubrió con su cuerpo haciendo que el agua se azotara en su espalda.

Era Emmet.

Al verlo, la sensación de alivio me ganó y casi me sentí desfallecer pero no quise hacerlo, _no aún_ me decía mi sistema. De inmediato me tomó y con enormes brazadas me llevó a la orilla de la playa.

La sal en mi garganta me provocaba ganas de toser para buscar el aire que mis pulmones necesitaban pero comencé a llorar por todo lo que me dificulto mi tarea.

_- tranquila Bella, mejor respira...ya todo está bien...-_ Emmet trataba de decirlo en un tono apaciguado pero no lo logró.

No me importaba lo que me había pasado a mí, yo me lo había ganado por torpe, pero Edward era otra cosa. Lo que le había pasado a él era consecuencia de mis propios dones, el vampiro se había despertado por mi culpa.

Y si Alice le había hecho daño al tratar de detenerlo?

Si yo misma lo había herido cuando lo lancé?

_- y Edward?...se encuentra bien?...-_ dije como pude

Emmet volteó al borde de donde habíamos saltado. Su rostro dibujaba incertidumbre.

_- si, Jasper y Alice están con él...no te preocupes -_

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Creo que por eso las luces de mi cabeza se apagaron y como siempre que me iba a desmayar, la negrura se apoderó de mí y caí pero a otro lugar distinto al acantilado: la inconsciencia.

* * *

**ahmm...me van a matar de una vez o van a esperar a que la historia siga su curso?...por favor dejenme vivir para darles lo que sigueeeee!!...lo suplicooooo!!..ya tengo el siguiente capi listo asi que entre más rápido lean y dejen su respectivo review, mas rápido subiré en esta ocasioooooonnn!!...ahhh una pedradaaa!!, porfaaa!!, pongan todo lo que opinan si tienen tiempo vale?**

**xoxo**


	13. Colapso

**Hola, holaaaaaaaaa!!...cómo estan?, espero que super bien uy, estoy que doy saltitos de contenta porque el capi pasado fue super bien recibidoooo!!, ya me di cuenta de que son masoquistas como Edward porque les gusta sufrir demasiado ya que en los capitulos anteriores que estuvieron llenos de felicidad casi no comentaron y ahora, pues bueno, al parecer les gusto un pokitin el sufrimiento post-relacion fisica jeje!!...ademas debo de agradecerles que me dejaron viva para traerles nuevo capi que esta buenisimo, espero que no me maten luego de esto pero espero que entiendan que esta historia tenía este giro incluso desde antes de terminar Destinada a Nunca Morir, ademas de que New Moon esta en pleno auge y quise ponerme _ad hoc_ con lo de hoy jeje!!, pero aún asi estoy triste. Les aviso que obviamente tiene un parecido muy parecido al segundo libro de mi madre Stephanie Mayer jejeje!!, solo que obvio con sus respectivos cambios.**

**Como sea que sea, saluditos a tooooodas las niñas hermosisisisisisismas que leyeron el capi pasado y que me pusieron sus reviews, incluso en esta ocasion hasta me felicitaron y todo jejej!!...wiiiiiiii!!: a eiv_000...(queridaa!!, tu insistencia me hace sentir alagada jeje!!, mil gracias y este capi va para ti vale?)...a yolabertay...a yoyispotter23 (3 wows para ti jeje!!...wow,wow,wow, mil gracias por tus lindas palabras!!)...a elliel hime (querida debo decirte que tus comentarios siempre me halagan ya que amoldas tus palabras a la situacion que viven E y B, la verdad son geniales, al igual que tus historias!!, ya te lo habia dicho no?, de nuevo, el mejor review jeje!!)...a marylouu (si quieres drama, hoy lo tendras!! jeje!!)...a oriana...a little vampire 91...a majo ipswitch cullen...a lynn...a jandy.s...a roomii...a bruja vampirita...a lis cullen...a martha...a sakuriya...a isis janet...a jkrf123 (te contesto:nop, no lo ha hecho, recuerda que estaban cerca de La Push solamente)...a fabi91...a je_tatica...a bellessie...a mine masen...a babeth...a beatriz (que la agregue al msn y nunca ha platicado conmigoo!!...eso me pone triste bububu!!)**

**Les dejo capi pero les recomiendo estas cancioncillas para el capi, escuchenlas para que sientan lo que yo sentí cuando escribi esto tan doloroso. La primera es de un señor llamado Eric Rubin llamada _Contigo Estaré, _la segunda es de mi idola Christina Aguilera y se llama _Walk Away_ y por ultimo esta una reciente que viene en el soundtrack de New Moon, Hearing Damage de Thom York. Busquenlas en you tub asi como les puse (si es que kieren jeje). Yo lloré con todas combinadas con el capi, espero que ustedes tambien.**

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

**"Im the highlight of your twilight..."**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 12**

**Colapso**

Aún me encontraba en la profundidad del mar, sentí que me ahogaba.

Al menos esa fue la horrible sensación que me hizo despertar en el hospital de Forks, aquel que ya había sido testigo de mi carrera de torpezas. Fue un sobresalto el que me trajo a la realidad de golpe y lo único que pude decir en aquel momento fue su nombre.

_- Edward...-_ fue apenas un susurro.

Veía borroso, mis ojos me ardían aunque supuse que era por la sal, pero aún así distinguí la silueta de Charlie a mi lado.

_- tranquila Bells, no te sobresaltes demasiado cariño...cómo te sientes?...-_

No quise contestarle cómo me sentía.

_- donde esta Edward?...-_ a pesar de mi confusión mental del momento, se lo dije claro.

- _él está bien, dentro de lo que cabe...está en Seattle, tuvieron que trasladarlo de emergencia...-_

_- QUÉ??!!...-_ grité sin poder evitarlo

El pitido de la maquina que estaba conectada a mi cuerpo, comenzó a titiritar como loca y mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

Qué había pasado?

Yo le había hecho daño a Edward?

_- tranquila hija, su familia está con él...el Dr. Cullen se ha encargado de mantenerme al tanto de su estado y el diagnostico es optimista, aunque no hemos encontrado al animal que los atacó...-_

Recordé vívidamente lo sucedido y las imágenes pasaban en mi cabeza: el bosque, la caída, la sangre, el rostro endemoniado de Edward, la persecución imaginaria de Emmet y el salto del acantilado.

Allí no había ningún animal.

No comprendía nada.

Vi que mi brazo derecho estaba vendado y me dolía horrores. Sentía cómo cada punto que seguramente me habían hecho en la herida, estaban fruncido y me picaban. Además, levante aduras penas mi pierna izquierda, vi que estaba enyesada.

- _fractura de tobillo...-_ dijo Charlie, pero luego la expresión de su rostro pareció enojada – _sé que no es el momento, pero, Isabella Marie Swan en qué demonios estaban pensando tú y tu noviecito cuando decidieron ir al bosque?...qué no recuerdas que les dije que no era seguro?, por eso ahora estamos sufriendo las consecuencias...- _frunció el bigote enojado.

_- lo sé papá, perdóname...-_ comencé a llorar y Charlie pareció suavizarse un poco porque me abrazó con cuidado.

En ese momento, alguien toco a la puerta. Su esencia me era sumamente familiar.

_- pasa Alice...- _dije limpiándome las lágrimas

Estaba segura de que ella me tendría noticias, algo debía saber acerca de Edward, después de todo ella se había quedado con él mientras yo corría.

Charlie se fue dejándonos solas, al parecer iría a avisarle a Maddie y a los médicos que había despertado.

- _por favor, dime qué demonios sucede?...en dónde está Edward?...- _pregunté desesperada

_- Edward se encuentra bien...-_

_- eso mismo dijo Charlie pero, qué le pasó?...porqué lo han llevado a Seattle?, no me digas que le pasó algo con el golpe que le di...- _

_- antes que nada, tranquila Bella...-_ su tono de voz me dio confianza _– ya te lo dije, mi hermano está bien, considerando que pasó nuevamente por una especie de transformación, ahora mismo se encuentra en un lugar seguro...todos lo están cuidado...-_

_- entonces no está internado?...-_

- _nop...esa es la cuartada que se inventó Carlisle para explicar lo que pasó... tuvimos que inventar que un animal los había atacado a ambos y que luego Edward en un intento desesperado nos llamó para salvarlos de las garras de aquel animal...-_ rió un poco - _de vez en cuando Carlisle le llama a Charlie para hacerle saber el "estado" de Edward...-_

Sentí que volvía a la vida y que me regresaba el alma al cuerpo. Si Edward estaba bien, el mundo, mi mundo era perfecto, aunque él no verlo me dolía demasiado.

Quise hablar con él por teléfono pero Alice dijo que aún no era tiempo. Entendí que tal vez Edward estaba apenado conmigo por el asunto del ataque frontal al que fui sometida, conociéndolo, sabía que probablemente eso era. O tal vez no estaba preparado aún para enfrentarse a mi y mi estúpida esencia humana.

Me cansé de pedirle a Alice que hablara con él y que le dijera que no había pasado nada, que fue cuestión de suerte y que para la próxima tendría cuidado.

Ella simplemente me respondía que se lo diría.

Alice se quedó conmigo los días que pasé en el hospital. Eso me tenía tranquila ya que no deseaba estar sola, pero tampoco quería que mis padres pararan su vida por cuidar a una coja torpe.

Mis amigos de la escuela fueron a visitarme, aunque creo que ni ellos ni nadie a quien le contaba la historia del ataque comprendían mi repentino entusiasmo tomando en cuenta que mi novio se recuperaba lejos en un hospital. Pero se creyeron el cuento del animal salvaje de inmediato, lo supe por su cara de asombro.

Con el pasar del tiempo, me ponía cada vez más ansiosa. Estar sin Edward me ponía mal, muy mal, tanto que le insistí a Alice que nos escapáramos para ir a verlo. Sólo se carcajeó por mis ocurrencias delirantes.

_- te darán de alta mañana...mejor hacemos todo conforme a la ley, vale?...-_

Creo que si no hubiera perdido tanta sangre y si Alice no me hubiera llevado a escondidas mi dosis de líquido rojo, la recuperación habría sido lentísima, pero en poco más de una semana yo estaba casi lista y yéndome a imploré a Alice que fuera a verlo donde quiera que estuviera, yo estaría bien en casa, me importaba más saber que todo estaba bien con Edward

Pasaron algunos días de encierro en y yo sin noticias concretas de Alice, me hablaba a veces para saludar o para ver cómo estaba, dándome largas por lo de su hermano.

La herida en mi brazo comenzaba a cerrarse, la fractura en el tobillo dolía menos pero aquello me valía un carajo.

Aún no había podido ver a Edward.

Su familia argumentaba que no era nada seguro que me encontrara con él, al parecer Edward quería tomar sus precauciones respecto a estar a mi lado por un tiempo, convirtiendo mi teoría de la esencia en la correcta.

La angustia me carcomía por dentro, cada minuto del día me desesperaba por no saber más que lo que Alice se había atrevido a decirme el día que al fin me visitó junto con Jasper.

- _él ya está bien pero aún no es seguro que te vea...tendrás que esperar un poco más Bella...- _

_- no puedo Alice!!...por favor, dile que estoy bien, que todo fue mi culpa, que ya todo está olvidado pero que vuelva...-_ le dije con lágrimas en los ojos – _es más, en serio, llévame ahora mismo con él...- _le supliqué como niña pequeña

_- no podemos, debes comprender que él no desea nuevamente hacerte daño, por eso es importante que tengas paciencia...Edward te ama, y estoy seguro que dentro de muy poco volverá...debes estar positiva_ – prometió Jasper sereno y Alice sonrió con una sonrisa que no le pasó ni de cerca por los ojos.

Alice me abrazaba a cada rato con una expresión apagada, casi como si quisiera llorar. No la culpaba, yo al igual que ella sentía que por un momento esto se estaba colapsando y por lo mismo me dio mala espina.

_- díganle por favor que lo amo...que lo estaré esperando aquí...-_ le pedí a Alice antes de que partieran aquella noche

_- lo haremos...no vemos pronto Bella, cuídate mucho...-_ Alice me dio un frio beso en la mejilla y Jasper sólo se limitó a asentir.

Por la fractura no podía bajar las escaleras así que vi desde mi ventana cómo se fueron en Volvo de Edward, dejándome aún con la incertidumbre de no saber hasta cuándo los volvería a ver.

Quería salir corriendo detrás de ellos y averiguar al fin en dónde estaba Edward. Si no estaba en Forks, seguramente tenía que estar en Denali, casi podía apostar aquello.

Deseaba echar el tiempo atrás, cambiar las cosas para que de alguna manera nunca se me hubiera ocurrido subir a ese árbol para llamar la atención de Edward.

Ansiaba verlo con todas mis fuerzas o al menos escuchar su voz. Sabía que aquello regresaría mi felicidad al instante, pero él no contestaba mis llamadas.

Estar encerrada no me ayudaba para nada, pero tampoco deseaba ir a la escuela, estaba segura de que me interrogarían de nuevo acerca de lo que me había pasado. No tenía problemas en mentir sobre eso, pero estaba preocupada de que mis versiones no coincidieran. Hasta ahora la estúpida excusa de que un animal me había perseguido por el bosque era creíble, si alguien llegaba a preguntarme les diría aquello sin entrar en detalles.

Pasó un día más y sentía la ansiedad cada vez más presente, por alguna razón extraña cuando estaba acompañada, esta era más profunda. Cada que veía a Charlie o a Maddie, deseaba abrazarlos y ponerme a llorar como loca, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo porque comenzarían a preguntarme acerca de si el paradero de Edward era real.

_- y cuando iras a ver a Edward?...sabes que yo estoy más que dispuesta a llevarte_, _Seattle no esta muy lejos._..- dijo Maddie en el desayuno.

Un nudo en la garganta se me formó al instante, le contesté como pude.

_- está recuperándose rápido, así que creo que será cuestión de días para que regrese, él no quiere que me exponga...-_

_- me da gusto que ya haya podido hablar contigo_, _supongo que deben de estar sufriendo horrores por estar alejados en esta situación...-_

_- sí, es lo que me dice todos los días...siente no estar aquí conmigo en estos momentos-_

Mentía. Mentía completamente para guardar las apariencias.

Cuando no pude más, traté de hacer lo que Jasper me dijo: debía estar positiva, pensar que pronto estaríamos de nuevo juntos. No sé cómo le dije que lo haría, no era tan fácil pero supongo que estaba usando su don cuando me lo dijo.

Pensé que el incidente había sido un tropezón más en mi vida, un recoveco de la torpeza y la mala suerte que aún se hacían presente en mí. No había nada que temer, probablemente las cosas se arreglarían en algunos días: mi maldita pierna se recuperaría, Edward regresaría y ambos volveríamos a la escuela a seguir nuestra vida normal y a contarles a todos la estúpida historia del bosque.

Tal vez ya para Navidad este lio se arreglaría, quedaría en el pasado _ipso facto _y por la alegría, incluso estaba dispuesta a que Edward me regalara el auto que tanto me había insistido, aun si costara millones y millones de dólares, ya pensaría una buena excusa. Para matar el tiempo hasta pensé en el color y el modelo. Creo que después de darle algo de vueltas al asunto, decidí que me daba igual, no me importaba nada más que tener a Edward a mi lado.

- _es cuestión de tiempo...-_ me dije bajito, completamente confiada, esperando como varias noches sin pegar un ojo.

No había dormido en todo este tiempo, a la espera de que Edward entrara por mi ventana a hacerme compañía nocturna, pero aquellas noches, él no apareció. Estaba ya cansada, era obvio que mi cuerpo necesitaba descansar pero no sólo eso, también mi alma me lo pedía a gritos.

A veces me entraban ganas de llorar despacito, pero luego me convencía a misma de que no era necesario derramar lágrimas en vano. Nada había pasado aquí, de eso debía convencerme primero para luego de alguna manera transmitírselo al fatalista de mi novio.

Mi novio.

_- mi Edward...-_ dije sosteniendo la foto que Alice nos había hecho el día de la cita, tocando el hermoso rostro humano de Edward. Recordando ligeramente la sensación de su incipiente barba por mis mejillas.

En aquel momento sentí curiosidad por verlo de nuevo en su estado vampírico a pesar de todo. Me preguntaba si el color de los ojos haría alguna diferencia a mi parecer. No lo pensé demasiado, la respuesta siempre sería la misma: amaría a Edward como fuera, vampiro o semi-humano.

Suspiré en la obscuridad de mi cuarto, fascinada por la sensación de mariposas en el estómago que se hacían presentes después de algún tiempo, remplazando a los gusanos de la incertidumbre.

Me convencí fácilmente que todo estaría bien.

Fue tanto mi entusiasmo aquella noche que al día siguiente decidí ir al fin a la escuela. Maddie se encargó de llevarme esa mañana, preocupada porque tal vez el manejo de las muletas simplemente no sería lo mío.

Para mi suerte, Ángela y Jessica estuvieron allí para salvarme el día, ayudando a donde fuera a cargar la mochila y también para ponerme al corriente de las clases que me había perdido. Aunque en una de las maniobras en donde las tres no sabíamos ni para donde íbamos, Ángela jaló mi colgante y a este se le reventó el lazo un momento sentí que era una especie de señal, no lo sé. Ella me pidió mil disculpas y se lo guardó para repararlo ella misma en casa.

Todos los maestros comprendieron mi ausencia y dijeron que si me ponían rápido al corriente de las clases no había problema. Pero no todos comprendían la situación: para mi mala suerte el Sr. Banner estaba detrás de mis huesos, al parecer iba a reprobar Biología.

_- te distraes demasiado en las clases Swan...los trabajos que haces en casa están bien, pero si revisamos las prácticas en clase te darías cuenta de que son un desastre incoherente pero, eres buena estudiante por eso te daré otra oportunidad-_

Para él era fácil decirlo: su novio, el vampiro perfecto no se sentaba a repasar las clases a su lado torciendo una sonrisa.

-_muchas gracias Sr. Banner, no volverá a pasarme...-_ le prometí a él y a mi misma

Me propuse poner atención en clase de Biología por mi propio bien, si reprobaba la asignatura probablemente Charlie pondría un grito en el cielo.

El día escolar llegaba a su fin en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ese día esperé a Maddie afuera un buen rato, pero nadie llegó por mí. Poco tiempo después, Maddie me llamó para pedirme que la disculpara: al parecer no llegaría a tiempo por mí ya que se encontraba en la tienda en Port Ángeles, me pidió que llamara a un taxi.

Realmente no era tan inútil maniobrando las muletas y mi mochila a la vez, los reflejos vampíricos heredados tal vez si servían de algo después de un día de pillármelas.

Fui a la parada del autobús, convencida totalmente de tomar la ruta que me llevara a casa cuando el pitido totalmente cursi de un claxon sonó frente a mí. Mi corazón saltó un momento pensando que tal vez sería Edward con una actitud renovada diciendo: _qué diablos, iré por Bella al instituto!!,_ pero el sonido no era precisamente del estilo de Edward.

_- necesitas un aventón?...-_ era el pálido Lee, quitándose las gafas oscuras, ridículas - igual que su claxon- ya que en Forks no daba ni un rayo de sol.

Dudé un momento en subirme al precioso Trans Am que manejaba, si hubiera sido un extraño no le habría tomado la palabra, pero la pierna rota comenzaba a molestarme por el frío, haciendo el dolor de huesos insoportable.

_- necesitas una lisiada a quién llevar?...-_ le dije con humor

_- bueno...esas nunca sobran_ – contestó con el mismo tono tonto que yo.

Lee bajó del auto para ayudarme con las muletas. Arrancamos y cerca del salón de juegos de la escuela pude ver a Mike Newton jugando Zelda, probablemente preguntándose qué diablos hacia yo subiéndome al auto de su amigo. Lee le lanzó un _hola hombre_ a lo lejos, Mike sólo agitó la mano al aire.

Paramos en el semáforo un momento, sentí un poco la incomodidad en el aire, arrepintiéndome de haberme subido a su auto.

_- y cómo has estado?...-_ le pregunté nerviosa, pensando que debía entablar algún tipo de conversación con la persona que me llevaba gratis a casa.

_- súper...cómo estás tú?...-_ miró mi pie enyesado.

_- mejor de lo que parece, aunque no lo creas, es sólo que no logro coordinar con estas cosas...-_

_- __si, ya veo..._todo el pueblo habla de lo que les pasó a ti y a tu novio, ahmm, como sea que se llame...- batió los dedos en el volante – _deberías de oír la cantidad de versiones que cuenta Mikey a los excursionistas en la tienda, todas diferentes y con un descuento especial para el repelente de osos...- _una sonrisa sarcástica cruzo su rostro.

_- entonces, Mike y tu se llevan bien?...a que seguramente son los mejores amigos...-_ no pude evitar preguntarle

_- ahmm...-_ dudó un poco – _mejores amigos no tanto, digamos que es un buen tipo y me cae bien, su aire inocente me da buena vibra...-_

_- su aire inocente?...-_ tuve que volver a preguntar

_- si, es decir...Mikey es del tipo de personas que creen que el mundo se reduce a Forks y sus pequeños problemas, a sus desvaríos adolescentes por no terminar un videojuego...-_ él tenía razón y la obsesión de Mike por Zelda era prueba de ello - _me da gusto que alguien aún conozca ese tipo de inocencia hoy en día...- _

Se batió el cabello alborotado, conduciendo con la mano libre.

_- pongámonos de humor...- _dijo antes de prender el stereo viejísimo de casetes

Sacó de la guantera uno y lo puso en el aparato, le lancé una mirada fulminante.

En serio en la era del CD y el MP3 aún usaba esa cosa?

_- tengo que mantenerlo clásico...- _me guiñó un ojo.

La música comenzó a sonar en el auto a todo volumen, creo que era una manera para evitar una conversación incómoda.

Lee comenzó a cantar en el auto, comprobando que no sólo a Emmet le gustaba aquello. Su voz era muy clara y conservaba un tono constipado muy chistoso.

Sólo me concentré en ver cómo pasábamos la calle, por unos momentos Forks pareció tener más chispa en aquel auto y yo conseguí de milagro, olvidarme de todo.

No supe porqué.

Doblamos la esquina de mi casa. La canción terminó a la par que yo me sobresaltaba.

El Volvo de Edward estaba afuera de mi casa.

_- Alice!!...-_ grité sumamente alegre, hacía días que no la veía.

Salí rápido como pude del auto, las muletas cayeron al suelo, pero las tomé de inmediato. De repente fui hábil manejándolas.

Lee pareció asustado por mi reacción de loca simplemente al ver un auto.

_- no deberías caminar tan rápido...tal vez ahora no lo sientas, pero veras que mañana puede dolerte más de lo que te imaginas...-_ dijo en un tono parecido al de Carlisle.

_- si, como sea, gracias por el viaje!!...-_ le dije a Lee apenas viéndolo de reojo y con una sonrisa.

No supe cuando se fue en su reluciente auto.

El aire frío comenzó a hacer estragos justamente cuando yo me apresuraba al Volvo. Fue como en las películas en donde la naturaleza te dice que algo extraordinario va a pasar.

Y pasó.

En el ambiente, una esencia dulzona conocida rondaba haciendo que mi corazón saltara de alegría.

La espera había terminado.

_- Edward!!...-_ chillé a todo pulmón.

Me apresuré a la puerta buscando mis llaves, pero por el rabillo del ojo vi que una figura se movía hacía el patio trasero.

No había dudas, era él.

Dejé las estorbosas muletas en el porche. Totalmente desesperada por verlo, ansiosa por tocarle una vez más, corrí como pude a mi patio.

La hermosa figura de Edward me esperaba entre los cachivaches en el patio de Charlie que se combinaba con el vasto bosque. Mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia ni un poco al hermoso ser que tenía frente a mí. Quise llorar de alegría en cuanto lo vi.

Era él la felicidad que me había faltado en estos días, ahora sin duda estaba completa otra vez.

Me parecieron eternos los instantes en los que con una sonrisa caminé hacia él hasta que estuve a algunos metros de distancia.

Entonces de la nada, Edward habló.

_- detente...-_ sonó serio, el sonido retumbó incluso hasta el bosque.

Lo hice de inmediato sin saber porqué. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, supe que era porque él me lo había pedido.

Me encontraba más cerca y desde ese lugar pude ver el rostro cambiado de Edward. Estaba rígido, tanto que sus facciones no parecían las de un humano. Seguía sin duda siendo hermoso, ahora de nuevo en su estado vampírico.

Fue un poco raro verlo de nuevo de esa manera, pero sin duda, no me importaba.

Sorprendentemente sus ojos pintaban un extraño color carmesí. En aquel momento no comprendí porqué, pero aquello no me restó alegría.

_- estoy feliz!!, has tardado demasiado y estaba a punto de volverme loca, te he extrañado tanto!!...-_ dije euforica con el corazón en la garganta

Di dos pasos con mi pierna lesionada, sabía que Edward me regañaría por ser tan imprudente, pero pareció ignorarlo.

_- he dicho que te detengas Bella...-_ su voz fue más firme esta vez.

Torció una mueca parecida a la del primer día que lo conocí, aquella que parecía que estaba oliendo algo podrido.

Fue hasta entonces que recordé mi teoría.

_- no pasa nada Edward...no creo que pase algo si me acercó a ti, ya lo peor ha pasado...-_

Estaba seguro que su resistencia a mi cercanía se debía al miedo sobre la situación de unos días atrás, pero mis palabras no parecieron tranquilizarlo para nada.

_- no...no lo sé, mejor prefiero guardar distancia...-_

- _no tendrías que hacerlo, pero si de esa manera te sientes seguro yo te entiendo perfectamente ...-_

Como estaba parada en la pierna buena, perdí el equilibrio y estuve a punto de caer pero Edward me detuvo, sosteniéndome del brazo que estaba lastimado. Traté de retener el _ouch _que iba a salir de mi boca pero no pude.

A pesar de todo, el dolor fue apagado por la electricidad que recorrió mi cuerpo con su toque frío, la cura para todas las heridas de mi cuerpo.

Discretamente, me pegué a él en una especie de abrazo, respirando su esencia pero Edward no me respondió de la misma manera.

Un click en mi cabeza me indicó que algo andaba mal, mucho más de lo que parecía en realidad.

_- Edward, qué pasa?...-_ dije tratando de encontrar su mirada con la mía

Esquivo todos mis intentos.

_- pasa que estuviste a punto de morir en mis manos y estas tan tranquila, eso es lo que pasa...-_ su voz me sonó irónica.

_- a punto, pero estoy bien, Alice llegó a impedir cualquier cosa...yo sé que no fue tu intensión, aquello que sucedió...-_

Era una tonta, estaba hablando de algo que ya estaba en el pasado para bien. No tendría siquiera que estarlo mencionando por eso no termine lo que estaba diciendo.

_- aquello que pasó fue lo que más me he temido y lo que siempre me prometí que no pasaría, sin embargo, mira la situación en la que estamos...si Alice no hubiera llegado, la historia sería muy diferente -_

Edward hablaba hacía la nada, como si yo no estuviera allí.

Aquello me desesperó demasiado.

_- mírame Edward...-_ lo tomé del rostro, obligándolo a hacer contacto visual conmigo – _lo que pasó aquel día en el bosque no fue nada, entiéndelo bien...-_

_- sí, no fue nada comparándolo con la manera en que pudo haber terminado...-_

_- tal vez tengas razón, pero el punto es que estamos bien...nos amamos y como te lo dije alguna vez, mientras estemos juntos podremos con lo que sea...-_

Sonreí pero no por mucho tiempo. Creo que mi inconsciente deseaba que Edward me sonriera de vuelta, me diera la razón de todo lo que yo había dicho, me abrazara y en sus brazos me convencería yo misma de mis palabras.

En cambio, sólo se soltó de mi agarre y se alejó unos pasos. Me hizo dudar de aquello que siempre había estado segura pero aún asi, me atreví a preguntárselo.

_- porque, estamos bien verdad?...tú, me amas?...-_

Esperé la respuesta unos segundos, pero Edward no dijo nada, ni se movió.

Recordé las palabras de mi padre: detrás del silencio, siempre hay una negativa. Me parecían idiotas pero en aquel momento al juntarlas con la situación y la actitud de Edward, supe que algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

Hice de nuevo la pregunta, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no hubiera contestado porque no había escuchado. Pero la respuesta que si me dio la segunda vez, acabó con mi cordura, hizo que mi cuerpo comenzara a entumirse y mi mente a nublarse como el cielo en aquel momento.

_- no...-_ su voz fue tajante, como un cuchillo

Mi mente rebobinó todo antes de eso, quizá yo era la que me había equivocado y no había escuchado bien.

Llegué al punto actual pero todo quedaba en un rotundo NO.

Edward NO me amaba.

_- bien, supongo que eso cambia las cosas...-_ dije calmadamente, tanto que me sorprendió la serenidad con la que dije aquello.

Probablemente había sido una respuesta en automático que había dado mi cuerpo instintivamente porque yo me encontraba perdida por dentro.

- _puedo decir que en cierto modo te he querido, pero lo que pasó en el bosque me hizo darme cuenta de que las cosas no son tan fáciles como yo creía…-_

De cierto modo?, jamás creí que todo lo que me había dicho antes tuviera aquel minimo grado de profundidad, de amor. _De cierto modo_, no era ni una mierda.

_- me di cuenta de que estoy harto de pretender ser algo que no soy todo el tiempo y luego de pensarlo, me di cuenta de que estando juntos nos haremos mucho daño...simplemente no me convienes, somos tan diferentes y es hora de aceptarlo Bella…-_

Aquellas palabras que Edward decía eran analizadas pobremente por mi conciencia y la sensación de _deja vú_ invadió mi cuerpo. Antes de estar con él, siempre supuse que Edward me diría algo así, _somos tan diferentes_, _no me convienes_ sonaba tan extraño en sus labios.

- _somos uno mismo, Edward…recuerda que me prometiste que estarías conmigo siempre, que nos pertenecíamos…- _mis ojos comenzaban a hacerse agua

_- sé lo que dije…y por eso debo de pedirte una disculpa_…- dijo por fin mirándome.

No creía lo que me decía, pero sus pupilas carmesí, duras, rígidas, decían que todo era cierto.

_- no me pidas nada…simplemente dime que lo que estás diciendo es una broma, una broma muy pesada…-_

Una lágrima se cruzó por mis ojos, comencé a sentirme triste pero sobre todo, humillada.

- _quisiera decírtelo en verdad, pero no puedo… -_

Un vértigo se apoderó de mi, era como si estuviera en el filo de aquel precipicio de nuevo, decidiendo si lanzarme o no. Edward estaba rompiendo conmigo y por la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, estaba segura que no habría marcha atrás.

No pude imaginar siquiera cómo sería verlo todos los días en la escuela sin tenerlo a mi lado, sin tocarlo y verlo sólo de lejos.

Pero luego, supe que aquello no era lo peor.

_- he venido a despedirme de ti…nos vamos_…- añadió luego

_- se van?...pero porqué? – _le dije alarmada con más lágrimas en mis ojos

Mi cuerpo, nuevamente en automático, comenzó a hiperventilar lentamente, llenando mis pulmones del ambiente helado. Creo que fue una respuesta extraña al hecho de que probablemente no volvería a ver a su familia que ya se había convertido en la mía también. Seguramente el comportamiento extraño de Alice se debía a eso: se estaba despidiendo de mi.

- _necesitamos un cambio, además lo que pasó en el bosque rompió el tratado con lo Quiloutes…nos quieren fuera de Forks y de sus alrededores –_

Pensé en aquel momento en Jacob y en sus leyendas que al parecer hoy, venían a arruinar mi vida. Lo odié a él, a sus leyendas y a sus tierras con toda mi alma.

_- al diablo los malditos Quiloutes…son estupideces del pasado…-_ mi voz sonó endemoniada

_- tal vez lo es para ti, pero para nosotros es una clara advertencia…debemos irnos cuanto antes–_

_- está bien…entonces iré contigo_…- dije segura, limpiándome una lágrima.

Cojeé hacía la casa, dispuesta a hacer maletas para irme con él. Si aquel era el problema, entonces estaba lista para despedirme de todo en Forks e irme con Edward a donde fuera. Seguramente Charlie y Maddie me perdonarían con el tiempo.

En un segundo Edward estaba frente a mí, tomándome de las muñecas, sosteniéndolas a mis costados tan fuerte que me dolió.

_- no, no quiero que me acompañes Bella…-_ de nuevo sonó duro, como la piedra

_- entonces es verdad?...no me amas…- _le escupí las palabras histérica en su hermoso rostro, pero éste, ni se inmutó.

Me solté de su agarre violentamente y luego, no tuve más que llevarme las manos a la cabeza, cerrar los ojos y tratar de convencerme a mi misma que despertara de esa pesadilla.

_Despierta Bella, despierta_ me decía despacito y luego aquello se convirtió en gritos desesperados, pero no funcionó.

Seguía sumergida en aquella realidad de pesadilla.

Al abrir los ojos sin resignación, vi de nuevo los ojos de Edward, directamente por segunda vez. No sé que habrá visto en mi rostro que el suyo se descompuso en una mueca que deformó sus hermosas facciones.

_- antes de irme, quiero pedirte que hagamos un trato…-_

No le respondí, no porque no quisiera sino porque no pude. Simplemente asentí con la cabeza, dispuesta a darle una última cosa por última vez.

_- debes de prometerme que no harás nada estúpido…ya sabes, por Charlie y Maddie, ellos se preocupan demasiado por ti -_

Entonces sólo hacía esa promesa para no herir a mis padres, no porque en realidad yo le importara. Sopesé sus palabras un segundo y luego tuvieron sentido. No estuve segura de si sería capaz de cumplírsela porque estaba segura que la vida sin él ya no tendría ningún sentido y aunque yo tratara de mantenerme viva a toda costa, sabía que en algún momento determinado, simplemente mi cuerpo dejaría de funcionar.

_- está bien…me parece razonable_- contesté apenas con un hilo de voz

Aunque hubiera querido decirle que no, no podría. Yo haría a fin de cuentas todo lo que Edward me dijera, pasara lo que pasara.

_- a cambio, te prometo una cosa…no regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto...esta será la última vez que nos veamos...-_

Su voz sonó tan lejana, como yo si hubiera estado dentro una fosa y Edward desde arriba me lo hubiera dicho. Sus palabras estaban lanzándome tierra para enterrarme.

_- será como si nunca hubiera existido…-_ terminó de hundirme

- _cómo si nunca hubieras existido?...por Dios Edward, no seas ridículo_!!...- una risa desesperada involuntaria me salió en aquel momento- _cómo te atreves a decir eso?... y qué hay de mis recuerdos?...de todo esto que yo siento?...-_ dije llorando, tocándome el pecho como si mi corazón de repente se fuera caer.

_- no te preocupes, eventualmente me olvidaras…- _

_- y que hay de ti?...-_

_- te recordaré por supuesto, pero los de mi especie nos distraemos rápido…-_

Intenté pensar en lo que dijo y la única conclusión a la que pude llegar fue una sola: me había utilizado. De un segundo convertí mi tristeza en una furia repentina.

_-entonces eso fui para ti, una distracción…fui usada para tu diversión…-_

El rostro de Edward mostró confusión por un segundo, pero luego retomó la mirada dura.

_- no, no digas eso…-_

_- sí, seguro que no…- _solté sumamente molesta con él.

Nos quedamos callados unos segundos, yo mirando al suelo, él no sé a dónde. Deseaba congelar aquel momento, por muy doloroso que este fuera, porque sabía que lo que seguía era el adiós inminente, el ya anunciado colapso total de mi vida.

De repente, Edward me tomó de la mano, con su toque más frío que nunca. Su dura mirada en mi rostro, me obligó a verle a los ojos, tal vez por última vez.

_- adiós Bella…cuídate mucho…-_ susurró despacio las últimas palabras.

Para mi sorpresa, se acercó demasiado a mi rostro, claramente iba a besarme en la frente.

-_ no_…- me quite, soltándome antes de que sus labios me tocaran.

La expresión de Edward no mostraba asombro, era como si él ya esperara que lo rechazara de esa manera.

_- de que sirve si no me amas?...-_ le dije con un tono de resignación que no hubiera querido usar en aquel momento- _tienes razón, nos hacemos daño…tú me haces daño, así que mejor vete…-_

Una lágrima recorrió mis ojos. No podía creer que en realidad había dicho eso.

En un instante Edward estaba frente a mí y en el otro, se había ido.

Me quedé observando el bosque, sin moverme. Mi respiración estaba sumamente agitada, como si fuera a desgarrar mi pecho. Me dolía respirar las últimas notas del perfume de Edward.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí parada en esa posición, pero pensar en su nombre, me hizo salir de aquel trance estúpido.

_- regresa…-_ dije dirigiéndome al bosque, pero allí no había nadie.

Era como si sólo hubieran pasado unos segundos, pero tuve la impresión de que no había sido así.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de la situación: se había ido.

Edward me había dejado.

_No, Bella, no _me grité a mí misma.

La adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo, no podía dejar que se fuera. Era un error, teníamos que estar juntos.

Me limpié las lágrimas rápido y me concentré en el rastro que Edward había dejado en aquel lugar. De algo tenía que servir lo que ellos mismos me habían enseñado.

Seguí las notas avainilladas por todo el bosque, concentrándome solo en eso.

Comencé caminando lento, tratando de apagar el dolor de mi pierna. Me sostenía con las ramas que había a lo largo de aquel camino invisible que había dejado Edward. No sé cuánto tiempo exactamente me pasé caminando de esa manera o que tanto tramo había recorrido.

Tuve la sensación de que estaba caminado hacia la nada pero y si no?, y si al final del camino efectivamente estaba Edward?

Luego, comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia de la tormenta que el cielo venia prometiendo.

El pánico se apoderó de mi: si llovía se perdería todo rastro en el aire.

Entonces corrí tratando de ganarle a la lluvia, lastimándome más la pierna de lo que ya estaba. Después de un rato, el agua que había comenzado tranquila, caía a cantaros sobre mí, haciendo la vista imposible.

En un descuido, tropecé con algo y caí de cara al suelo, aturdiéndome un poco. Desde aquella perspectiva los árboles, las piedras, todo era lo mismo. Había estado dando vueltas en círculos quien sabe durante cuánto tiempo.

Había sido inútil, ahora sin duda todo se había acabado. La vida, el amor, la existencia perdían su sentido en aquel lugar.

Mis oídos me zumbaban por el frio a la par de que mi mano iba al centro de mi pecho, allí no sentía nada, no había sonido, al menos eso parecía.

No vi sentido en levantarme y me quedé allí, pidiendo que de alguna manera simplemente dejara de sentir esto que sentía. Era una muerte lenta y quien me había herido era la persona que yo más amaba en el mundo.

Miré al cielo, los últimos destellos de luz se travesaban en las copas de los arboles.

Era ese crepúsculo el comienzo de dos finales.

El final de aquel fatídico día y tristemente el final de mi vida.

* * *

**ahhh fuckkk!!...se borró lo que les iba a decirts!!...en resumen: comenten pr favor que me muero de nervios por saber si me van a colgar o no de las greñas jeje!!...otra cosita: chequen este link: ****h t t p : / / w w w . s u b i r i m a g e n e s . c o m / o t r o s - p o s t e r s a d 2 - 3 6 4 0 5 0 0 . h t m l**** pero sin los espacios...es la portada nueva, diganme que opinan de mi faceta de diseñadora de posters jeje!!...chequen el detalle del rostro de Edward, les gusto?**

**xoxo**


	14. Triste

**Hola, holaaaa!!...como estan hoy?, espero que super bien e igual de contentas que yo porque traigo nuevo capi...este es aun producto de mi repentino golpe de inspiracion que tuve desde hace unas semanas y pues bueno, al fin se los traigo jeje!!...he tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza que de repente he cambiado la linea que queria seguir de la historia y ahora deseo seguir otra, por el bien de todos jeje!!...y como sigo un poco emo porque EC dejo a BS pues aun estoy emo y lo veran en los proximos capitulos...**

**Saluditos a todas las niñas hermosas que me dejaron sus reviews el capi pasado, asi sin querer hemos llegado a los 260 reviews!! (lo sé, no es mucho pero Destinada tuvo 320, asi que ya casi la alcanzamos no?) ojala que un milagro ocurriera y llegaramos a los 300 jaja!!... de paso tambien saludo a todas las que me pusieron en sus alertas y favoritos, eso me hace sumamente feliz y me da la vibra para seguir escribiendo y escribiendo sin parar...ahorita les puedo decir que tengo dos capis adelantados asi que ya saben que entre mas gente la lea y se ponga al corriente, mas rápido subo vale?...les debo sus saludos personalizados porque mi jefe me esta cazando jeje!!**

**Pues sólo tengo una recomendación de música para este capi y esa será, ahmm, a ver, dejenme ver...si, si, sii!!..._The Ghost of You_ de My Chemical Romance **

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

**"Im the highlight of your twilight.."**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 13 **

**Triste**

Él se había ido.

Me había dejado para siempre.

Me lastimaba respirar en aquel húmedo ambiente a pesar de que la lluvia había parado hacia algunos minutos, horas, días. No supe cuanto tiempo fue el que estuve allí tirada repitiéndome a mi misma _se ha ido_.

Mi cuerpo estaba aún entumecido, excepto por una pequeña parte: mi corazón que dolía como los mil demonios, incluso más que la misma transformación ala que había sido sometida. Mis manos no dejaban de sostener mi pecho lleno de congoja por la miles de lágrimas que ya había derramado.

No sabía qué hacer: mi corazón había sido destrozado, mutilado, partido en dos pero sin embargo, seguía vivo. Cada latido me recordaba a...ni siquiera podía ya pensar en su nombre, no si pretendía seguir viviendo sin dolor.

Mi razón de ser, de vivir, de amar se había ido y lo peor de todo, es que me había dejado en medio de un desengaño. Eso fue lo que más me dolió, el tiro de gracia para terminar conmigo.

Él nunca me había amado de la misma manera que yo y por eso se había ido sin importarle más.

Sin importarle que yo sin él no era nada.

Sin importarle sus promesas.

Sin importarle dejarme sola a la espera de una eternidad inminente en soledad o de una muerte provocada por mis perseguidores.

Aquellos pensamientos me hicieron llorar despacito un rato más, hasta que ya no pude.

Entré involuntariamente en un estado de shock. No pude moverme, ni siquiera parpadear.

Por un momento, imaginé que dentro de todo esto, era suertuda: la muerte venía por mí. De esa manera yo no rompía mi promesa. Dejarse morir no era nada estúpido, simplemente era dejar de ser y ya.

Pero nada pasó, todo permaneció en un silencio fatídico hasta que escuché que los helechos y ramas de los arboles se movían a mi alrededor. No tenía esperanza alguna de que se tratara de él que había regresado por mí, su presencia no era la que estaba en aquel momento a unos metros de mí.

La respiración de aquella cosa se escuchaba por todo el espacio e incluso se escuchaba cómo se movían las hojas cada que inhalaba y exhalaba.

En mi poca conciencia, supe que era un animal, uno muy grande. Probablemente se trataba de un oso hambriento pero a mí no me importó en absoluto. Se supone que mi instinto de supervivencia debió haber hecho que echara pies en polvorosa, pero no funcioné cómo debía. No lo haría nunca más.

Simplemente cerré los ojos, a la espera de que el animal que me olfateaba en aquel momento con su enorme hocico, tuviera hambre. El animal me movía desde la espalda, supongo que para comprobar si estaba viva, pero yo no me moví. No por miedo sino porque no podía, el estado de shock se había apoderado de mi completamente.

Luego de unos segundos, el animal cesó de comprobar si yo estaba con vida y luego se alejó. Era patético. Estaba tan descompuesta que ni siquiera un animal salvaje quería comerme.

Al fin caí inconsciente, aunque aún en este estado, sentí como fui arrastrada por algo caliente y la brisa fría pegaba en mi rostro muy rápido.

Luego de un rato, las únicas voces por la cuales yo deseaba en parte seguir viviendo, me hicieron reaccionar.

_- Bella!!...-_ escuché gritar a Charlie.

Estábamos afuera de mi casa, apenas podía ver algo, las luces del coche patrulla me cegaban, pero en un destello de claridad, tanto mental como visual, vi en los brazos de quién me encontraba.

Me horroricé un poco al verlo y comencé a gritar con todos los ojos sobre mí.

- _no!!...suéltame Jacob...-_ hice movimientos bruscos para que me bajara y lo hizo.

Jacob estaba incluso más cambiado que la última vez que lo vi. Era enorme, tanto que no creo que le hubiera costado trabajo llevarme en brazos.

Maddie, Billy Black, Harry Clearwather y los compañeros policías de Charlie me miraban como si estuviera loca. Cómo era posible que tratara así a mi "salvador"?

Muy fácil: en parte Jacob tenía la culpa de que ellos se hubieran ido de Forks, aunque pensándolo bien no tenía la culpa de que _él_ no me amara.

Traté de tranquilizarme delante de todos, que me veían como si me hubiera escapado de un sanatorio psiquiátrico. No quise quedarme más tiempo afuera así que con el enojo a todo lo que daba, di media vuelta y traté de caminar hacia mi casa pero el dolor agudo del tobillo me azotó al presionar el pie en la tierra.

Charlie me tomó en brazos cuando vio que era incapaz de moverme y todos nos siguieron dentro.

- _qué ha pasado?...-_ preguntó Charlie mientras me depositaba en el sillón con los brazos en su cintura, Maddie esperaba mi respuesta mientras me cobijaba con una manta –_por Dios Isabella!!, después de lo que te pasó aún tienes el valor para ir al bosque?!!, en verdad que no pensé que fueras tan imprudente!!...-_

No hablé ni dije nada, aún no me podía creer lo que estaba pasando. El Dr. Gerandy, mi médico hasta hace algunos meses, llegó a revisarme el tobillo.

Como había de esperarse, estaba hinchado, tanto que el yeso estaba roto y necesitaba uno nuevo, además de que necesitaba otras radiografías porque al parecer me había hecho más daño del que ya tenía.

Al escuchar al Dr., recordé las palabras de Lee antes de irse. Parecía que habían pasado meses de eso pero tristemente habían pasado sólo algunas horas desde su sabía advertencia.

Casi todos se fueron cuando vieron que las cosas estaban bajo control, al igual que los compañeros de Charlie. En una situación normal, creo que les hubiera dado las gracias, incluso a Jacob, pero en ese momento no me importaba nada.

Ya sólo con el Dr. Gerandy que improvisaba una tablilla en mi tobillo, Charlie comenzó su regaño.

_- no es posible!!, en verdad que has perdido tus cabales Bella y mientras los recuperas estas castigada un buen rato, no saldrás al bosque o a ningún lugar peligroso, con Edward y mucho menos sin él cuando regrese...-_

Las últimas palabras de Charlie fueron como un puño en mi corazón, me dolieron tanto que solté un gritito involuntario y me tapé los ojos para evitar que me vieran llorar. Charlie y Maddie me observaron confundidos, en cambio el Dr. me observó con una mirada compresiva.

Él sabía algo.

_- bueno Jefe, no creo que los Cullen regresen al pueblo...-_ al escuchar ese nombre se me retorció el estomago – _el colega renunció esta mañana, al parecer luego de lo que le pasó a su hijo decidió aceptar un puesto que le venían ofreciendo en los Ángeles desde hacía tiempo...no lo culpo, supongo que Forks y sus bestias terminaron por ahuyentarlo de aquí, es una lástima en verdad pero si él consideró que este lugar no es seguro para sus hijos, yo le doy la razón...-_

Aquel cuento se lo tragaron todos, menos yo. Su hubieran sabido la naturaleza de aquella familia sabrían que Los Ángeles sería el último lugar al cual irían.

_- es cierto Bells?...-_ preguntó Maddie compasivamente.

Con un simple puchero de mi parte le contesté. El rostro de Charlie se notaba arrepentido, supuse que era porque me había regañado sin saber la razón de mi locura.

El Dr. terminó dando la indicación que tendría que ir no se qué día a no sé dónde para que me revisara algo. Como yo no le puse atención, terminó diciéndoselo todo a Maddie mientras se iba.

Nos quedamos los tres en silencio en la sala, yo aun titiritando de frío pero no de uno físico sino uno más profundo. Veía sin ver a las dos personas enfrente de mí, deseando no quererlos tanto para de una buena vez terminar con todo y romper la promesa estúpida que había hecho.

_Será como si nunca hubiera existido_ retumbó dentro de mi cabeza una y otra vez. Para cuando comprendí lo que significaba, de nuevo las lágrimas y el pánico se apoderaron de mí.

Abrí mis llorosos ojos como platos y me levanté enseguida del sillón, cayéndome cuando me atoré con la cobija de Maddie.

_- espera Bells!!...-_ me siguió mi padre cuando subí desbocada las escaleras, dirigiéndome a mi cuarto.

Abrí la puerta y aquella esencia inundó de nuevo mi cuerpo, produciéndome un espasmo en el estomago parecido al de las mariposas pero luego de unos segundos estas desaparecieron.

_Él_ había estado allí, por todos lados de aquel lugar en donde cada noche me había hecho compañía. Observé cuidadosamente cada rincón del cuarto y todo estaba exactamente igual como yo lo había dejado: la ropa sucia en el cesto, mis libros en el escritorio, el vaso de agua en la mesita de noche.

Aunque un pequeño detalle había cambiado en esa mesita: en el portarretratos morado ya no estaba la fotografía que Alice me había regalado en donde aparecían aquellos dos seres enamorados. En cambio, había sido reemplazada por arte de magia por una en donde yo aparecía sola.

Sola con esa expresión con la cual Charlie me decía que era idéntica a mi madre.

Entonces revisé mi closet y a pesar de que saqué cada una de las prendas, ni rastro de la ropa que alguna vez me había regalado Alice y qué decir del vestido del baile. Tampoco estaba.

Poco a poco fui recordando cada cosa que tenía de ellos y fui buscándolas una a una, pero era inútil no había nada.

Lo que él había dicho, era literal.

Las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a brotar en aquel momento de mis cansados ojos. Mis padres me miraban asombrados, probablemente creyeron que me había vuelto completamente loca y no era para menos. Me tiré al suelo como niña pequeña a llorar desconsolada.

Se había atrevido a quitarme todo. No le bastaba con irse y dejarme así nada más, sino también pretendía que en serio olvidara todo lo que habíamos vivido solo con quitarme cosas materiales.

Qué se creía?

El amor que yo le había confiado le daba derecho a hacerme esto?

Me sentía triste, devastada pero sobre todo decepcionada. Decepcionada de la persona con la cual se suponía pasaría el resto de mis eternos días.

Maddie me alcanzó para abrazarme mientras que Charlie permaneció igual, observándome con su mirada triste. Probablemente ellos nunca pensaron que reaccionaría de esa forma tan apasionada respecto a mi primera ruptura, que no era cualquier ruptura. Estábamos hablando de la peor situación de mi vida.

De nuevo, de alguna forma el destino se cobraba los errores que yo había cometido en el pasado. No pude evitar pensar en la propia Reneé y en aquella pelirroja que quedó sin vida por mi culpa.

Lloré un rato más y me quedé dormida en los cálidos brazos de Maddie.

Poco a poco me hundí en ese fondo de pesadilla, tan negro como el mar en el que casi me muero, sin saber cuándo saldría de él.

Tenía el presentimiento de que no lo haría jamás.

_Por la memoria vagamos descalzos  
seguimos el garabato de la lluvia  
hasta la tristeza que es el hogar destino  
la tristeza almacena los desastres del alma  
o sea lo mejorcito de nosotros mismos  
digamos esperanzas__, sacrificios, amores._

_A la tristeza no hay quien la despoje  
es transparente como un rayo de luna  
fiel a determinadas alegrías._

_Nacemos tristes y morimos tristes  
pero en el entretiempo amamos cuerpos  
cuya triste belleza es un milagro._

_Vamos descalzos en peregrinación  
triste tristeza llena eres de gracia  
tu savia dulce nos acepta tristes._

_El garabato de la lluvia nos conduce  
hasta el hogar destino que siempre has sido  
tristeza enamorada y clandestina_

_Y allí rodeada de tus frágiles dogmas  
de tus lágrimas secas / de tu siglo de sueños  
nos abrazas como anticipo del placer__._

**que tal?...es super corto lo sé, pero no había nada más que decir: Bella esta en estado de shock o algo asi...el poema del final se lo debemos a Mario Benedetti y se llama Triste °1, comenten por favor para ver qué opinan...**

**por cierto, agreguenme a Facebook, es que estoy subiendo videitos divertidos ademas de que pronto subire videos editados por mi de twilight h t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / p r o f i l e . p h p ? r e f = n a m e & i d = 1 3 8 4 7 0 2 5 1 4 ahorita acabo de subir uno de Robert Pattinson super raro jeje!!, animense!!, yo estoy en contacto allí todo el día vale?...**

**xoxo**


	15. Tiempo

**Hola, holaaa!!...como están?, espero que super recontra bien jeje!!...bueno, ya les traigo nuevo capi de esta historia loca, aunque estoy un poquitín triste el día de hoy ya que el capitulo pasado no les gusto a muchas de ustedes por el parecido con Luna Nueva...ok, pongamos los puntos sobre las Ies, para empezar, si EC dejo a BS, no es obvio que la haya dejado super mega destrozada del corazón?, no lo estarían ustedes?...luego, cuando las he decepcionado?, bueno, esa mejor no la contesten jeje!!, pero si les puedo decir que aunque el principio de esta nueva etapa puede ser deprimente, mi Bella hallara la forma de salir con vida de esto, recuerden que ella es diferente a la del libro, así que les pido su entera confianza en que la historia no será la copia de Luna Nueva, lo prometo!! y los dos capítulos que llevo avanzado son la prueba jeje...**

**Les mando saludos a las que comentaron el capi pasado: a little vampire91 (se supone que debería, supongo que es un tipo de hibrido diferente a Nahuel o Nessie por ejemplo jeje!!, ya sabes, mis locuras que más adelante en la historia cobraran sentido)...a erandi Evans...a nai (te debo una disculpa por lo de Luna Nueva jaja!!, y hasta ahora te puedo decir que ni Lee ni mucho menos Jacob se enamoraran de Bella, hay mejores planes para ellos, más interesantes)...a majo Ipswich Cullen (jaja!!...mil gracias por agregarme al Facebok!!, que suerte poder comunicarme contigo por alla)...a Elliel Hime (de nuevo te has llevado el mejor review!!, eres lo mejor de lo mejor y creeme cuando te digo que espero con ansias a ver qué pones en cada capi jeje!!)...a marylouu ( que no le gusto el capi pero que de todos modos me va a seguirts jeje!!)...a isis janet (nop, al contrario, espero jeje!!)...a fabi91...a bruja vampirita...a megumi Cullen (una de las mejores?...wooow!!, en verdad me halagas, espero que te siga gustando y lo del sexo extremo??, eso que fue o ke??)...a Oriana ( escuche la canción y casi me pongo a llorar...es realmente muy buena y obvio va para el playlist de la historia!!, gracias por tomarte la molestia de poner la letra, es hermosa!!)...a Bella masen...a madeleinne **

**Les dejo entonces capi con la sana advertencia que si, la frase del principio es la de SM y si, Bella está deprimida pero no tanto...lean y ya luego me dicen vale?...canciones de hoy: ****No Distance Left To Run de Blur / Loves Embrace de Christina Aguilera (para el sueño de Bella)/ El Cementerio De Mis Sueños de Fangoria (es la última)**

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

"**Im the highlight of your twilight..."**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

**Tiempo**

_El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada latido del corazón me recuerda a él._

_El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasar, pasa._

_Incluso para mí._

**Stephanie Mayer (y yo)**

Esperaba sentada en la parada de autobús, como todos los días por la tarde después de la escuela. Mi auto seguía bien muerto, igual que yo.

Alce la vista al cielo y los débiles rayos de sol me echaron a perder la vista, poniendo motitas y sombras negras en mis ojos. Con razón el tipo del clima en el noticiero local estaba maravillado: nunca por estos cielos se había visto tanto sol.

Era triste pensar en eso, el Astro Rey ya no tenía que ocultarse. En Forks ya no había a quién hacerle ese favor.

Miré los negocios de enfrente sólo para distraerme, y bufé un poco fastidiada cuando vi en todos lados los adornos de la época: corazones rojos.

_Febrero_ dije en voz baja.

Para mi desgracia apenas habían pasado apenas tres meses desde su partida.

Tres meses en los que sólo había vivido por vivir, mi rumbo era incierto y la tristeza se había apoderado de mí irremediablemente. Aunque en este punto, ya no me sentía capaz de sentir algo, tal vez ni siquiera era ya tristeza y mucho menos algo de alegría.

No quería ni pensar cómo sería la eternidad de esa manera.

Me había convertido en una autómata en todos los aspectos: me levantaba de la cama sin haber dormido, iba a la escuela, regresaba a casa luego, hacía cualquier cosa que me evitara ponerme a pensar y de nuevo a la cama.

Esa era mi vida ahora, y probablemente siempre. Aunque _siempre_ era algo ambiguo, lo sabía yo ahora.

Subí al autobús que me llevaba a casa, tratando de pensar qué era lo que debía hacer en el día para no comenzar a sentir la punzada mortal en el corazón. Sobre todo porque estaría sola el resto de la tarde.

En el poco tiempo que duró mi viaje recordé la conversación que había tenido con Maddie y Charlie una noche antes:

- _Bella, en serio, esto tiene que terminar ya...creo que ya ni siquiera te reconozco_...- Maddie se sentó frente a mí en la mesa de la cocina y me tomó de las manos _- antes hablábamos de todo y ahora?, no hemos dicho palabra alguna sobre lo que paso con...-_

La interrumpí, si escuchaba ese nombre me hubiera puesto a llorar como no lo había hecho desde aquel día en el bosque. Porque si, milagrosamente desde ese día no había derramado ninguna lágrima más.

_- no hay nada de qué hablar, por eso no lo hemos hecho...estoy bien – _

Últimamente no hacía más que decir que estaba bien, ni yo misma me creía un poco esas palabras.

_- pues a mí no me parece, estas mal y creo que necesitas hablar con alguien...tal vez con un profesional si prefieres no contarnos nada...-_ dijo Charlie, frunciendo el bigote

_- estas sugiriendo que vaya a un psicólogo?...al loquero?...-_ dije alarmada.

_- sólo estoy diciendo que las cosas deben de mejorar, y creo que hablar con alguien te vendría bien...-_ Charlie siguió insistiendo en eso de hablar.

_- pues yo hablo...todo el tiempo, ahora lo hago con ustedes –_ le respondí utilizando la lógica, pero Charlie se molestó un poco.

_- no es gracioso Isabella y sabes a lo que me refiero...si no consigues la manera de mejorar tu estado de ánimo pronto, entonces tendremos que recurrir al loquero como tú dices...-_ dijo enojado

Pero yo no me encontraba mejor, también estaba molesta con ellos por creer que mi estado de ánimo era un termómetro que subía y bajaba a su contentillo. Yo misma hubiera deseado tener un botón para estar feliz o alegre pero no podía. Al menos sólo podía pretender un momento en determinadas situaciones, pero sólo eso.

Aunque no culpaba a mis padres por querer que cambiara mi actitud de los últimos tres meses. Sabía que en el fondo, ellos sufrían igual o más al verme así.

Se merecían algo mejor que yo, que ahora sólo vivía por ellos. Así que decidí que no tendrían que cargar con el peso de una hija deprimida. Trataría de hacer un esfuerzo por ellos, ni siquiera por mí.

Bajé del autobús con la idea de que tendría que hacer las cosas un poco diferentes, pero siempre con el mismo propósito: tratar de sobrevivir al dolor que me embargaba. Eso no podría hacerme daño de ninguna manera.

Intentar sobrevivir el tiempo que ellos estuvieran en la tierra comenzó a parecerme una buena opción, casi una meta de vida a largo plazo. Ya después la cosa sería distinta, haría lo que me diera la gana con mi vida. Rompería mi promesa.

Caminé a la casa y en la entrada, vi que mi enorme vejestorio de camioneta estaba descubierto por el aire arrollador de Febrero. La tapé de inmediato, verla me hacía sentir una especie de vértigo en el estomago.

Entré a la casa, volteando para todos lados, tratando de descubrir qué me faltaba por limpiar. Ya no había nada que no estuviera limpio, barrido, trapeado, sacudido o zurcido en esa casa.

Cuando comencé a advertir que la punzada en el pecho iba a aparecer de nuevo, revisé entonces mi mochila para checar si tenía tarea, pero creo que ya incluso hasta había adelantado demasiado en algunas materias, no quedaba nada por hacer.

Literalmente estuve a punto de jalarme el cabello y comenzaba casi a hiperventilar cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó. Me apresuré a contestar, tanto que casi me tropiezo con la mesita de centro de la sala.

_- bueno?...-_ contesté eufórica

_- este, ahmm, Bella?...-_ preguntó una voz chillona

Me sorprendió que esa voz preguntara por mí.

_- si, quién habla?...-_ pregunté por preguntar

_- soy Jessica...Stanley, si me recuerdas verdad?...-_

Reí un poco cuando preguntó eso, pero supongo que a pesar de que la veía en la escuela todos los días, yo había estado tan ausente que tal vez ella pensaba lo contrario.

_- claro que te recuerdo Jessica...estas a mi lado en Historia...-_ contesté obvia.

_- es cierto!!...-_ rió nerviosa – _bueno, es que me preguntaba si quisieras venir hoy con nosotras al cine, ahmm, ya sabes, Ángela, tu y yo...de hecho Ángela está conmigo y ella quiere que vengas con nosotras - _

Claramente percibí que su invitación era por mera cortesía, tal vez Ángela le había insistido demasiado o ella se traía algo entre manos.

_- no lo sé...es decir, me gustaría pero tengo un montón de cosas que hacer, ya sabes, el ensayo de la Srita. Jones esta a la vuelta de la esquina...- _

_- pero ese ensayo es para entregar al final de mes no?...-_ Jessica tenía razón

_- si pero ya sabes, como soy...mejor diviértanse, yo las acompaño la próxima vez...-_

_- ok...bueno, suerte con el ensayo...adiós –_

Antes de colgar pude escuchar _mi mamá me las va a pagar_ por parte de Jessica. No pude descifrar a qué se refería hasta que llegó Maddie unos minutos después preguntando cómo me había ido en la escuela, que si tenía planes para el día. Me sorprendió que llegara tan temprano.

Estaba casi segura que Maddie había hablado con la Sra. Stanley para que Jessica me invitara a salir con ellas. Me sentí tan mal que tuviera que recurrir a eso, al _por favor jueguen con mi hija. _Claramente vi que era un intento desesperado porque saliera del hoyo de donde me encontraba, creo que no la podía culpar.

_- de hecho si los tengo, saldré con Jessica y Ángela al cine...-_ le dije tratando de esbozar una sonrisa

Fue un buen movimiento, Maddie sonrió gustosa, casi pude ver como sus ojos brillaron. Aunque aún debía llamar de vuelta a las chicas para confirmarles mi arrepentimiento.

_- bueno, me parece perfecto!!...quieres dinero?, necesitas que te lleve?...- _contestó animada

_- no, tengo algo ahorrado y tal vez vayamos todas en el auto de Jessica...-_ supuse

En cuanto se distrajo, llamé de vuelta a Jessica con la esperanza de que la invitación aún estuviera en pie y lo estaba.

Pasarían por mí casi de inmediato. Deseaban pasar a las tiendas antes de ir al cine. Genial, día de compras. _Justo lo que necesito _dije para mis adentros con ironía

Esperé muy nerviosa su llegada, estaba entrando en estado de pánico. Creo que aún no estaba lista para volver a entablar algún tipo de relación de nuevo. Ni siquiera de amistad, ya que la última y la más fuerte también se había terminado en _nos vemos pronto Bella, cuídate mucho._

Llegaron minutos después en medio de un gran estruendo de música, desde allí supe que la tarde sería un suplicio. Últimamente odiaba la música.

_- hola...-_ les dije tímidamente como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo mientras entraba en la parte trasera del auto,

Jessica me miro con cierto resentimiento un segundo y luego fingió igual que yo una sonrisa. Ángela en cambio, tenía la misma expresión de Maddie en la cara, sentí que después de todo ella si estaba alegre por mi presencia.

Emprendimos el camino hacía Port Ángeles, como muchas veces lo habíamos hecho antes. Casi sentí por un momento que el tiempo no había pasado: Jessica seguía como de costumbre preguntando cosas para luego poder sacar las suyas: que si nos sentíamos bien porque ella había estado _súper_ enferma del estomago, que qué habíamos hecho el fin de semana porque ella había ido a acampar. Ángela esperaba su turno pacientemente para hablar y yo las observaba un poco distraída.

Era el mismo ciclo de siempre, las mismas personas, todo, sólo que en esta ocasión yo parecía vivir con un puñal enterrado en el corazón. No me sentí nada cómoda cuando Jessica comenzó a hablar de su reciente rompimiento con Mike y de su también nuevo flirteo con Tyler Crowley.

Comenzó diciendo que las cosas con Mike no habían funcionado del todo, pero que se alegraba por haberlo dejado, que tal vez después de todo él no era el amor de su vida y ahora con Tyler se la estaba pasando genial.

Miré el camino tratando de asimilar las palabras de Jessica con cuidado, no deseaba que la punzada llegara de repente delante de ellas. Traté de analizar sus argumentos de forma objetiva sin dejarme llevar por mis propios traumas, acerca del amor y las relaciones. La forma en la que despreocupadamente Jessica hablaba del "amor" me hizo darme cuenta de que la envidiaba por completo, yo misma deseaba poderme deshacerme de esto que sentía y poner mi afecto en alguien más así tan fácil.

Pero estaba condenada ya, no había vuelta atrás: yo sólo amaría a una persona toda mi vida.

_- y cómo lo haces?...-_ la interrumpí mientras hablaba de su cita con Tyler.

_- cómo hago qué?...-_ preguntó por el retrovisor, creo que se sorprendió de que yo hablara.

_- pues sí, eso...salir con uno y luego con otro, la última vez que supe estabas muy enamorada de Mike y ahora de repente lo estas de Tyler?...cómo lo haces?...en verdad me gustaría saber-_

Creo que dije el comentario de manera muy hosca, me miró muy ofendida. Ángela casi no se podía creer que le hubiera preguntado eso a Jessica.

_- bueno, pues...después de todo no estaba enamorada de Mike, creo...-_

_- y entonces, si no lo amabas porqué lo hiciste con él?...- _yo seguía sin entender porqué en el caso de Jessica el sexo no iba de la mano con el amor.

Aunque en _otros casos_, el amor también valía un carajo. No hacía la diferencia cuando de abandonar a alguien se trataba, en concreto a mí.

_- no lo sé Bella, además la última vez que YO que supe, tu también estabas muy enamorada de Ed...-_ Jessica estaba a punto de mencionar lo innombrable

_- si, como sea!!...el amor cambia no?, miren casi llegamos...-_ soltó Ángela, evitando el golpe bajo de Jessica.

No hablamos hasta que llegamos a las tiendas en Port Ángeles pero cuando tuve la oportunidad agradecí infinitamente el gesto de Ángela.

_- no tienes porqué agradecer, Jessica casi se pasa de la raya...- sonrió un poco – además, no podría permitir eso, creo que jugar con tu dolor no es la mejor manera de recuperar nuestra amistad verdad?...-_ me extendió la mano.

_- si, supongo...-_ le contesté, sintiendo al menos un atisbo de alivio.

No pude evitar sentirme un poco más cómoda en compañía de Ángela, incluso casi me sentí culpable por haberla ignorado tanto tiempo. Recorrimos el soleado centro de Port Ángeles con demasiada calma para mi gusto. Para mi suerte, el centro tenía un aspecto diferente de día: las fuentes encendidas, los niños corriendo y la cantidad exorbitante de flores hacían que los malos/buenos momentos no regresaran a mi cabeza.

Entramos a ver una película sobre el fin del mundo, gracias a Dios por eso. Habíamos votado dos contra otra película de comedia romántica que Jessica se moría por ver.

Nos sentamos casi tres horas, viendo cómo el mundo se destruía poco a poco, siguiendo las aventuras de los humanos que aún seguían con vida mientras comíamos la tonelada de palomitas que Jessica había comprado. Me aburrí como nunca, así que poco antes de terminar la película, salí porque necesitaba aire, estar encerrada tres horas en una sala de cine era sumamente claustrofóbico para mí.

Supuse que ya era tarde, no había tanta gente en la calle. _No fue tan malo_ pensé y era cierto, si quitábamos el comentario cortante de Jessica, tal vez hubiera sido una noche perfecta, dentro de lo que cabía.

De repente, una esencia dulzona pero no familiar, inundó el aire en Port Ángeles.

Sabía de lo que se trataba por lo tanto, una corriente de sentimientos diferentes me recorrió el cuerpo, pero sobre todo, el miedo me inundó y de inmediato comencé a buscar el lugar de procedencia de aquella esencia.

Caminé un poco una calle abajo, me costó demasiado trabajo rastrear el lugar ya que mi sentido se había debilitado demasiado. A lo lejos, afuera de un bar se encontraba lo que yo temía.

Al verlo, reconocí de inmediato su rostro, aunque sólo lo había visto una sola vez en mi vida, allí mismo en Port Ángeles. En esta ocasión no vi sus ojos rojos, usaba lentes oscuros a pesar de que era de noche. Recordé que Jessica había confundido al extraño con un miembro de esa antigua familia mía.

Por algo había sido, el tipo afuera del bar era efectivamente un vampiro.

Lo observé unos segundos a lo lejos tratando de regocijarme en esa esencia que creí perdida, en los rasgos hermosos y desencajados del chico rubio.

Aquel gesto fue una forma de recordar sin que me doliera tanto. Debí de haber sido muy obvia porque el extraño miró a la dirección en la que yo estaba y esbozó una sonrisa diabólica.

Estúpida Bella. Acababa de firmar mi sentencia de muerte y además, ponía en riesgo a Ángela y Jessica. Sabía que tenía que correr o huir a algún lado aunque esto fuera inútil, pero no pude, sobre todo cuando el extraño hizo una seña para que me acercara a él.

Como un imán me acerqué un poco, no supe porqué pero la adrenalina comenzó a bombear en mi cuerpo.

_- hola preciosa...-_ me dijo con voz tentadora

Sus palabras y el tono en el que las dijo, me pusieron furiosa. No le contesté y él se acercó más quedando enfrente de mí.

Me sonrió tratando de fulminarme con una mueca seductora, pero no lo consiguió, el encanto vampírico ya no funcionaba conmigo. Lo único que hizo fue ponerme la piel de gallina, aunque en realidad yo no tenía miedo.

_- quieres entrar a tomar algo?...-_ me preguntó señalando al bar.

Supuse que después de todo, yo aún valía la pena. El tipo se estaba tomando la molestia de invitarme un trago antes de terminar conmigo aunque yo no lo supiera, cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era llevarme rápidamente a cualquier callejón y cortarme la garganta o algo así.

Extrañamente me sentí halagada.

Seguía sin contestarle y entonces, él dio algunos pasos más hacía mí. Mi estúpido corazón bombeaba como loco, no era lo mejor que pudo pasar en aquel momento.

Cuando el chico se encontró a un solo metro de distancia, este retrocedió, su expresión cambió por completo.

Su hermoso rostro estaba confuso.

_- qué?...no me ibas a invitar a tomar un trago?...-_ le pregunté nerviosa, deseaba averiguar por qué había reaccionado de esa manera.

_- no, mejor dejémoslo para otro día...-_ la seducción se le acabó en la voz, parecía nervioso.

- _porqué?, no te gusto?...-_

Trató de acercarse de nuevo, y de nuevo retrocedió.

_- si, eso es...-_ dio media vuelta, viendo si no había más personas en aquel solitario callejón – _las de tu especie no son mi tipo...-_ le escuché decir, antes de que caminara y entrará al bar.

Me ignoró por completo pero sus palabras lograron horrorizarme, _las de tu especie _sonó demasiado específico. Di un último vistazo antes de irme para asegurarme de que ya no estaba cerca. Seguía adentro así que corrí de vuelta al cine.

Debíamos irnos de inmediato.

Las chicas apenas salían de la sala, preguntándome dónde había estado.

_- tuve que salir a hablar por teléfono con mi papá...tenemos que irnos –_ seguro que mi voz sonó desesperada.

_- ok, supongo que ya no iremos a tomar un café ni nada por el estilo...-_ Jessica dijo con fastidio

_- no, lo siento...-_

Apreté el paso hacía el auto envuelta en aquel delirio de persecución inminente y tal vez inútil porque era obvio que el extraño se había quedado en aquel bar.

En un rato íbamos camino a Forks, totalmente en silencio, de nuevo comencé a sentirme claustrofóbica en aquel espacio pequeño y caliente. Para terminar de arruinar las cosas, Jessica prendió de nuevo el radio, en la estación local de romance.

Lo que me faltaba.

Me recosté en el asiento y cerré los ojos, tratando de sobrellevar el momento, arrepintiéndome un poco por haber salido.

Pero aún lo peor no pasaba, ya que no contábamos con mi maravillosa mala suerte y en el azar de la programación radiofónica.

Los acordes de una canción conocida sonaron en el auto, mi cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato pero ellas no parecieron notarlo o tener idea alguna.

_- ay no!!...-_ dije tapándome los oídos y agachando la cabeza entre mis piernas.

La punzada en el corazón hacía su aparición y las imágenes del pasado amenazaban con inundar mi mente. Retuve con todas mis fuerzas las lágrimas que se venían juntando en mis ojos.

_- esta canción me encanta!!, es hermosa...-_ chilló Jessica, subiéndole un poco al volumen

No, no lo era. Un fantasma del pasado no podía ser hermoso, al menos no en mi caso. No deseaba parecer una rara maniática que perdiera los estribos con una canción en la radio pero no podía controlar mis emociones o las reacciones de mi cuerpo.

_- podrías cambiar de estación Jess?...-_ mi tono era amable, no quería que se dieran cuenta de mi estado.

_- bromeas?, ya te dije que esta canción me encanta...-_ Jessica me ignoró.

Sentí que las paredes del auto se hacían más pequeñas, casi me aplastaban. Comencé a hiperventilar y la canción aún ni siquiera iba a la mitad, mi frente perlaba un sudor frío. Ángela pudo ver mi desesperación cuando abrí la ventana del auto.

_- estas bien Bella?...-_preguntó

_- si, perfectamente –_ reí histérica – _en serio Jessica NECESITO que le cambies a la radio...-_ al decirlo ni siquiera despegué los dientes

_- si y yo ya te dije NO...-_ me retó – _es el colmo Bella!!, nos ignoras el tiempo que se te da la gana y luego de repente apareces y pretendes que hagamos lo tú dices?...-_ me gritó con la música de pesadilla de fondo

Ángela de nuevo observaba atónita la segunda discusión del día entre Jessica y yo.

_- por favor, apágala!!...-_ le supliqué, no tenía cabeza para hacerlo yo misma.

Todo daba vueltas y los sonidos comenzaron a distorsionarse. Estaba sumamente mareada.

_- no lo haré...-_ escuché la voz de Jessica como si estuviera muy lejos.

Su respuesta acabó con mi reducida paciencia.

- JESSICA, APAGA EL MALDITO RADIO!!...- le grité con todas mi fuerzas haciendo que Jessica parara en seco a mitad de la carretera oscura.

La sacudida frenética del auto remató el mareo de la claustrofobia y sentí el sabor de las palomitas subiendo por la garganta. Abrí la puerta lo más rápido que pude para salir, cayendo de rodillas y a devolver lo poco que había comido en todo el día.

Jessica y Ángela salieron alarmadísimas a encontrarme cuando ya me levantaba del suelo. Creo que después de todo el haber salido del auto me había hecho bien, la canción ya había terminado.

Retuve las lágrimas que iban a salir y les di la cara, con una actitud compuesta. Yo por mi parte, no podía creer que mi pánico por recordarlo me hiciera sufrir de esa manera pero era típico de mi que cuando mi cuerpo estaba bajo mucha presión algo malo me pasara.

_- lo siento Bella...-_ dijo Jessica con una mueca de arrepentimiento

- _estas muy pálida...-_ se acercó Ángela a tocar mi frente envuelta en una capa de sudor

_- sí, supongo que comí demasiadas palomitas...y yo soy quién lo siente, en verdad_, _perdóname Jess – _dije sinceramente

_- si, no te preocupes, tal vez tengas la misma gripa estomacal que yo...-_

Las tres asentimos antes de subir de nuevo al auto, fue una forma de perdonarnos de alguna manera por la noche que habíamos pasado, sobre todo cuando Jessica apagó la radio. El ambiente seguía tenso pero sin duda me sentí mejor.

Me dejaron en la puerta de mi casa pasadas las nueve de la noche.

_- me la he pasado muy bien...gracias por todo y de nuevo perdón por el mal rato...-_

Me costó tanto aquella disculpa.

_- no te preocupes, las cosas pasan no?...nos vemos mañana...-_ dijo Jessica animada, con mejor ánimo con el que llegó

Ángela asintió conforme lo que Jessica decía y sólo me dedicó un adiós antes de dar la media vuelta para el camino hacía mi casa. Aun no daba ni un paso pero suspiré aliviada porque todo había acabado pero creo que fue demasiado prematuro para cantar victoria.

_- Bella!!...-_ gritó Ángela saliendo del coche para encontrarme en la puerta de mi casa.

Me extraño demasiado que regresara, la miré con curiosidad y ella lo notó.

_- este...bueno, no había tenido la oportunidad de darte esto, prometí que lo arreglaría...-_ metió una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón.

Y en su puño estaba lo que nunca había sido mío.

Un extraño anhelo se apoderó de mí al ver que en la mano de Ángela yacía el pequeño collar que _él_ me había regalado. La extraña forma de corazón estaba atada a un nuevo y reluciente listón de terciopelo negro.

La punzada me golpeó en silencio, casi sacándome el aire pero no quise armar el drama correspondiente delante de Ángela. Traté de guardar la compostura.

_- ah!!, si eso...creo que ya ni lo recordaba pero gracias por arreglarlo...- _pasé saliva que pareció quemarme la garganta

_- de nada...-_ esbozó una sonrisa – _bueno, te veo mañana en Historia y claro, también en el almuerzo vale?...- _

Subió al auto y ambas me dedicaron una sonrisa antes de arrancar el auto. Yo se las devolví cuando por dentro me estaba muriendo, parecía que el colguije que tenía entre mis manos me quemaba como un carbón al rojo vivo pero aún así no deseaba soltarlo. Mi cuerpo se negaba a hacerlo a pesar del dolor que me causaba.

Entre a la casa y subí directo al cuarto, sin siquiera decir que había llegado o sin importarme que estuviera alguien para recibirme, pero el sonido de mis pies arrastrándose le avisó a Charlie y a Maddie que estaba en casa. Al parecer ellos estaban en el antiguo cuarto de los cachivaches, armando la cuna para Jack

_- y cómo te fue?...-_ preguntó Maddie entusiasmada

_- muy bien...-_ dije cerrando poco a poco la puerta – _mañana te cuento...buenas noches –_

El record de días sin lágrimas se rompió en el instante en que el cerrojo de la puerta sonó. La punzada ya no se limitó a afectar mi pecho sino que se extendió a todo mi cuerpo, entumeciéndolo como aquel día en el bosque.

Me recosté en la cama, empuñando el collar con todas mis fuerzas.

Mi llanto se convirtió en sollozos desesperados, mi mente revolvía las imágenes de aquel día en Port Ángeles a mil por hora. Me negué a ser escuchada, Maddie y Charlie estaban en el cuarto de al lado.

Tomé mi almohada y la metí en mi boca para apagar cualquier lamento que soltaba sin cesar en aquel momento.

Pensé demasiadas cosas a la vez.

Primero deseé despertar otra vez y darme cuenta de que en realidad estaba en sus fríos brazos, teniendo la pesadilla más horrible del mundo. Me pellizqué el brazo hasta hacerme un moretón, pero nada pasó, seguía en la pesadilla, seguía sin _él_.

Después, quise ser otra persona o tal vez ser diferente, con una personalidad fuerte y orgullosa para tener la valentía de terminar con esto de una buena vez, sin importarme nada ni nadie. Para bajar como un rayo a la sala, tomar el revólver de Charlie y meterme un plomazo antes de que notaran que no estaba en mí cuarto. Pero no podía evitarlo, una parte de mí, una muy masoquista, quería seguir viviendo.

Luego, me invadió la ira. Quería tenerlo en frente de mí y reclamarle todo, echarle en cara de nuevo que me había utilizado. Quería desearle lo peor de la vida, que no se olvidara de lo que me había hecho para que sintiera aunque fuera un poco de remordimiento toda su existencia y que mi muerte ahora o después le pesara para siempre.

_Maldito seas _dije en voz baja llorando, tragándome mis propias lágrimas de rabia.

Finalmente, me arrepentí de lo dicho o pensado, el último de los pasos en la frustración. Pedí perdón en voz baja por todo, comenzando por haber nacido y terminando por haberlo maldecido con todo mi odio.

Los espasmos del llanto me duraron toda la madrugada, el pecho me ardía por lo mismo. Los estragos del cansancio no me dejaron entrar en el letargo y estaba exhausta, mi cuerpo, mi alma y todo.

Cerré los ojos con miedo, no sabía que había del otro lado en aquel cementerio donde se habían quedado mis sueños.

Cuando los abrí de nuevo, vi mi lago a lo lejos, era de día.

Comencé a respirar muy rápido, a la espera de que algo interrumpiera el canto de las aves o el sonido del agua. Caminé acercándome al agua, aún alerta para lo inevitable pero nada pasó, todo estaba en calma. Sin más que hacer, me senté en el pasto tratando de no pisar las pequeñas flores blancas y lilas que crecían silvestres. Me sorprendió demasiado la quietud de mis sueños, tanto que volteé a todos lados para encontrar algo malo.

Hasta ahora, ese había sido el único momento en que me había sentido en paz.

_Dónde está el truco?_ pensé.

_- cuál truco?...-_ dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás de mi oído

Me helé un instante y luego volteé rápidamente para ver al dueño de aquella voz.

Fue un instante en que vi su hermoso rostro a escasos centímetros del mío sonriéndome y en un otro desapareció porque de repente abrí los ojos.

Lancé un gritito al darme cuenta de que ya era de día, estaba engarruñada en mi cama y había estado soñando. Soñando, no teniendo pesadillas. Puse en alerta todos mis sentidos para comprobar que _él_ no había regresado a velar mi sueño como antes. Era obvio que no lo había hecho.

Estuve a punto de esbozar una sonrisa triunfal cuando a mi cabeza vino la respuesta a mi pregunta.

Dónde estaba el truco?

Muy fácil: el sueño era el truco. Un macabro recordatorio de que sólo podría verlo en sueños o recordarlo en la pesadilla de la vida diaria. Eso era, no necesitaba más castigo.

Suspiré reprimiendo las lágrimas de nuevo. Ya no quise llorar, la verdad no venía al caso ya que no podía estar triste, lo había visto.

Me levanté de la cama y al hacerlo, sentí que me había quitado un peso de encima. Tomé el collar en mis manos y me lo puse como un recordatorio de que _él_ no había sido un sueño.

Eso era lo que más importaba ahora.

_Todo lo que pudo ser pero luego nunca fue._

_Tantas teorías sin probar._

_Cuántas puertas sin cerrar que fui dejando abiertas para ti._

_Todo lo que pude hacer, no lo hice nunca y que ahora ya no haré._

_Paraíso personal sin pecado original. Viacrucis hecho junto a ti, así._

_Todo cuanto quise ver y no vi por no saber que esperanzas no perder._

_Cuando ir y no volver, todo por quedarme junto a ti, aquí._

_En el cementerio de mis sueños donde descansan nuestros miedos sentenciados, consumados, desahuciados y olvidados. Como una alfombra de sombras sobrenaturales, como un destino que jura que nunca hablará._

_Cogidos de la mano, unidos para siempre. Allí estamos enterrados tú y yo_

**

* * *

**

**Recapitulando, esta muy emo en verdad??**

**Antes de que cunda el pánico, dos cosas: Bella NO está embarazada y para las que extrañan a Edward, él regresara de una u otra forma, no se preocupen vale?**

**Dejen sus comentarios por fis!! que ya saben que la poca inspiración que tengo se alimenta de sus reviews y lindos pensamientos hacia la historia. Entre má rápido lleguen los reviews, mas rapido llega el capi...SUEÑO CON LOS 300 REVIEWS JEJE!!**

**Igual agréguenme a facebook o a twiter (me agregaron muchísimas niñas y no puedo estar más feliz por el apoyo que también me dieron alla jeje!!wiiiiiiiiiiiii!!)**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / p r o f i l e . p h p ? r e f = n a m e & i d = 1 3 8 4 7 0 2 5 1 4**

**h t t p s : / / t w i t t e r . c o m / a l e c u l l e n w a y**

**Las kiero mil y por favor, no me dejen de querer!!**

**xoxo**


	16. Sueños

**Holaaa a todassss!! o habra algun hombre por aki? porque si lo hay me caso con él jejeje!!...antes que nada me gustaria desearles felices fiestas atrasadas y que ojala que se la hayan pasado super esta Navidad y obvio que se la pasen de maravilla este año nuevo, que todos sus deseos, sueños y propositos de hagan realidad en este 2010. Bueno, pasando a otro tema pues ya les traigo capituloo nuevo y espero que esten igual de contentas que yo jeje!!, les advierto que mi Bella sigue un poco triste pero aguantara jejeje!! y de hecho creo que este capi esta un poco divertido o no se, yo lo escribi divertida jeje!!. Este capitulo en especial lo escribi con mucho cariño ya que recordé los tiempos en los que yo tenia el corazon destrozado y basicamente esta Bella se parece a mi mas que nunca: la mayoria de pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza hace ya algunos añitos jeje!!**

**Saludos a todas las niñas que comentaron el capi pasado, LLEGAMOS A LOS 300, LO LOGRAMOS JEJE!!, e incluso hubo algunas que me felicitaron!! y la verdad me hacen mi dia...muchisimas gracias a todas por sus respuestas y su cariñito que me regalan review con review, eso me da aliento para seguir escribiendo esta historia que cada dia se pone mas loca. Saludos a Chile (Holaaa Noemii!!) y a todos los paises en donde me hacen el favorts de leer jeje!!. Las kiero mil y ojala que estemos en contacto ya sea por aqui o a traves de Facebook...**

**Las canciones que les recomiendo hoy son: Despierta Soledad de LU (recomendadisimaaaaa)/ Déjate caer de Café Tacvba (para el final del capi) y una de ultimo momento que acabo de escuchar: All around me de Flyleaf.**

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

**"Im the highlight of your twilight..."**

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

**Sueños**

"_Toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son " _

**Pedro**** Calderón de la Barca**

Luego de aquella noche, las cosas parecieron mejorar un poquito.

Haberlo soñado había sido grandioso, al menos lo mejor que me había pasado en meses. No pude evitar sentirme patética, vivir de sueños era realmente triste, pero qué le iba a hacer. De alguna manera había conseguido aislar de mis pensamientos _su_ recuerdo, me apagaba un poco el dolor en el corazón.

A pesar de mi sana mejoría personal, mis padres aún no quitaban el dedo del renglón con eso de la psicóloga. Los ignoré lo más que pude, repitiéndoles una y otra vez que estaba bien.

También ellos me ignoraron por completo.

En la escuela, volví a ponerme en contacto con mis amigos luego de la salida con las chicas a Port Ángeles, aunque no era la más animosa o alegre del montón. Más bien, me encargué de desempeñar el papel de la rara, la que nadie sabe qué demonios hace en el grupito de amigos pero no me importó, aquello al menos tranquilizaba a Charlie y a Maddie. Me daba un status de semi-normal.

Mis hábitos cambiaron demasiado por pretender serlo: los de limpieza se convirtieron en obsesivos, mi casa seguía impecable. Los de entretenimiento se volvieron ridículos, dejé los libros un rato y me dediqué a devorarme los programas de televisión al grado de madrugar viendo _reality shows_; era increíble la forma en que me divertían las rubias sin cerebro ávidas de atención.

Por las noches, a veces entraba en el letargo y a veces, simplemente soñaba con la nada, aunque estaba segura de que algún día me despertaría gritando como loca si las pesadillas decidieran aparecerse por mis sueños. En ese caso, habría que inventar una excusa para explicar los gritos desesperados que pegaría.

Uno de los días en que me desvelaba viendo TV en la sala, conseguí dormir y además soñar.

Estaba de nuevo en el lago, recostada en el pasto y al darme cuenta de ello grité _si!!_ alegremente. Me sentí por un segundo como una estúpida e inútilmente revisé que no hubiera nadie que me viera para presenciar mis locuras, pero no podía evitarlo. Me había dado cuenta de que en ese lago se respiraba una tranquilidad enorme, bueno, en sueños obviamente. Me acomodé las manos detrás de la cabeza y observé el cielo obscuro, iluminado por la enorme luna llena. No guardaba la esperanza de que _él _se apareciera nuevamente. No tenía tanta suerte.

Disfrute de la paz del silencio unos segundos, pero no quería engañarme a mí misma, la ilusión del sueño era sólo eso y ya.

_Esto es un solo un sueño_ me repetí en voz baja.

_- __la última vez que revisé era totalmente real__...-_ la suave voz apareció de nuevo

Conformé pasaba la vista a un lado mío, aquella silueta perfecta se iba dibujando, como el humo.

Allí estaba _él_ de nuevo, recostado con su rostro recargado en una mano, mirándome a los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa.

Mi corazón saltó de alegría y las mariposas muertas, cobraron vida en mi estómago, pero la sensación de completa alegría no recorrió mi cuerpo entero. Sabía que estaba con _él_ pero a la vez no, una situación muy confusa. No quise ni siquiera moverme o respirar mientras me veía con expresión curiosa, tenía miedo de que fuera a desaparecer. Otra vez.

_- Ed...-_ con un dedo y sin tocarme, me interrumpió al querer llamarlo por su nombre.

Me perdí de nuevo en sus orbes de miel, cálidos y bellos. Su piel blanca y su boca perfecta, me hechizaron al instante. Deseaba besarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por hacerlo.

_- mira...-_ señaló al cielo - _promete que cuando veas la primera estrella, pedirás un deseo…-_

Lo observé unos segundos a _él_, no al cielo. Su expresión no era dura como la última vez que lo había visto. Parecía que no había pasado nada entre nosotros, supongo que mi mente lo quiso de esa manera.

El cielo seguía quieto y yo aún con la mirada posada en su perfecto rostro de ángel. No pude evitar verlo tanto tiempo, sabía que a pesar de los días que habían pasado, su recuerdo seguía intacto y lo recordaba tal y como era, aunque claro, mi débil mente debió de haberle quitado algo de merito a su hermosura.

La primera estrella cruzó el cielo y cerré los ojos sin pensar en nada. La última vez que había pedido un deseo había resultado todo lo opuesto, así que por esta ocasión pasaría sin ver.

_- qué pasa?...ya pediste tu deseo?...-_ me dijo con una sonrisa

_- si...-_ le mentí – _deseo no estar sola...-_

_- estoy aquí contigo...-_ dijo con aquel tono de obviedad raro.

- _no, no estás...despertaré y te habrás ido...-_ le dije con ojos llorosos

Su rostro torció una mueca de desagrado.

_- quiero que entiendas algo Bella, nada me podrá apartar de tu lado…- _dijo componiendo su expresión.

Estuve a punto de llamarle mentiroso, pero no pude. Simplemente estando a su lado aquellas palabras de desprecio desaparecían de mi vocabulario y la pared que yo había puesto entre nosotros el día de su partida, se rompía en mil pedazos.

El cielo se iluminó de mil estrellas, igual que aquel día en que me sacó de mi cuarto.

_- todas esas estrellas son para ti...-_ dijo con voz de terciopelo en mi oído, su aliento no fue frío como esperaba

_- no me regales nada, simplemente no te vayas...- _comencé a llorar

_- nunca estarás sola...lo prometo – _

Suspiré, tratando de creerle otra vez mientras las estrellas iban disminuyendo en el cielo y conforme lo hacían, la vista se me iba nublando. Sabía que venía la despedida inminente, así que lo miré para asegurarme de grabar en mi mente su rostro.

Justo antes de desaparecer, se acercó demasiado a mí, concretamente a mis labios.

_Tonta, esta vez no te atrevas a negarte _me dijo una voz interna, supuse que se refería al beso. Estaba de suerte, no planeaba ni loca rechazarlo.

Antes de tocarme, susurró algo dulcemente en mis labios

_- feliz San Valentín Bella...- _

_- San Valentín?...- _grité alarmada abriendo los ojos.

Lo primero que vi en ese momento fue a Charlie mirándome como si estuviera loca. No era precisamente la forma en la que quería terminar mi sueño. Qué desilusión!!

Ya estaba listo para irse como algunos domingos, pero era demasiado temprano para él.

_- vaya... no pensé que estuvieras tan deseosa por este día...-_

_- no lo estoy...-_ me levanté del sillón y apagué la televisión.

_- supongo que no tienes planes para hoy...-_

Bostecé mientras recordaba amargamente que había reunión de "amigos cercanos" Últimamente aprovechaban al máximo la milagrosa estancia del sol en Forks y las actividades al aire libre estaban a la orden del día en el grupo. En esta ocasión, haríamos carne asada a la intemperie del patio de Eric.

_- hay una juntilla en casa de Eric York por la tarde, nada elaborado, puedo ir verdad?...- _le pregunté con un entusiasmo falso

_- sí, supongo que sí, es mejor eso a que estés sola en casa...Maddie me acompañara al lago en esta ocasión...-_

Era de imaginarse: Maddie más pesca era igual a la cita perfecta de Charlie, aunque creo que la televisión de plasma también hubiera encajado a la perfección.

Ambos salieron muy entusiasmados de la casa, yo me preguntaba si Maddie y su bebé no se aburrirían a muerte esperando que un maldito pez picara la caña de Charlie. Pobre Jack!!, aún no nacía y ya sufría los estragos de un padre con sus costumbres raras, al igual que yo. Suspiré imaginado que seriamos buenos amigos.

Como ya era costumbre para mí los fines de semana, limpié la casa en tiempo record. Aunque a veces me frustraban demasiado los hábitos de limpieza de mi padre. A veces dejaba todo tirado por las prisas, tanto que Maddie y yo debíamos ir tras él recogiendo todo a su paso: la ropa, los trastes sucios y en esta ocasión, los periódicos.

Un poco exhausta y a la vez curiosa por las noticias que me había perdido, decidí hojearlo un rato. Probablemente la economía del país estaba en los suelos y yo sin saberlo, no quise que eso me pasara. Llegando a la sección de sucesos, una noticia en particular me llamó la atención, bueno, creo que por el suceso en sí, llamó la atención de todo Washington.

Hacía una semana que habían encontrado tres cuerpos sin vida en los parques forestales aledaños a Port Ángeles. Por el modo en que las víctimas habían sido encontradas se suponía que habían muerto por el ataque de algún animal. Leí el artículo completo pero no daban detalles, ni siquiera estaban seguros de qué animal había sido pero si aseguraban que habían muerto de forma brutal.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al pensar qué los pudo haber matado. No pensé ni siquiera en un enorme oso, ya que a mí misma uno me había dejado con vida aquel día en que me perdí en el bosque, por lo tanto, no era un buen candidato. Otra de las teorías se me cruzó de inmediato: el vampiro del bar en Port Ángeles. Recordé que los vampiros nómadas cazaban seguido por esos territorios pero nunca se acercaban a Forks debido a que aquí ya había un Clan que había tomado estas tierras como suyas. Aunque ahora que esa familia se había ido, no sabía a ciencia exacta si dejarían en paz a Forks y a sus habitantes.

Antes de querer averiguarlo, hice una nota mental de inmediato: no acercarse a Port Ángeles, mucho menos para ir al cine.

Me sacudí la cabeza tratando de olvidarme de eso, aunque pensar en la festividad del día también me ponía de nervios. San Valentín nunca había sido mi día favorito y menos ahora con todo lo que había pasado, pero de nuevo todo lo hacía en pos de parecer normal y no a punto del suicidio inminente como mis padres pensaban.

Sin poder evitarlo, Jessica pasó por mí para ir a la casa de Eric, en donde nos reuniríamos con todos los que solían sentarse en la mesa a la hora del almuerzo. Fuimos las últimas en llegar, lo supuse porque en el patio había más de quince personas y al parecer aun faltaba Mike. Me sorprendí demasiado, no sabía que Eric fuera tan popular.

Tratando de sopesar el momento, platiqué largo y tendido con Ángela sobre temas escolares, era la única con quien podía hacerlo, lo hacía con gusto. Por un rato conversamos acerca de las muertes en Port Ángeles, al parecer ya todos sabían la noticia a fondo, bueno, sabían los rumores porque oficialmente no se había dicho nada. Incluso todos dejaron entrever que el animal que me había atacado en el bosque había sido el mismo y que había tenido suerte de estar allí para contarlo.

Pasado el medio día, el sol estaba en su punto y todos estaban felices. El ambiente se respiraba tranquilo ya que por suerte, nadie se había puesto cursi a decirle _Te Quiero_ a todo el mundo.

Mientras comíamos, Mike llegó a la reunión. Yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de no haber sido por Jessica, que no paró de mencionar su llegada, bueno, no la de Mike concretamente, sino la de su "misterioso acompañante" según sus propias palabras.

_- quién?...Lee?...-_ dije sin siquiera voltear a verlo

_- así se llama?...lo conoces?...-_ capté la atención de Jessica

Por su expresión y la forma en que lo miraba, supe que ahora ni Tyler ni Mike tenían cabida en su corazón. Conociéndola, estaba segura que su afecto tenía nuevo dueño.

- _lo único que sé de Lee es su nombre, que es hijo de un amigo de Charlie y que se la pasa en la galería de arte en Port Ángeles...ah!, y tiene un auto de lujo -_ le dije mordiendo una salchicha asada

Casi me atraganto al pensar que él se la pasaba en Port Ángeles y me dio pánico porque aunque solo fuera un conocido, no deseaba ver su nombre en las planas del periódico.

Jessica me pidió detalle a detalle lo poco que sabía de Lee. Me dio tanta vergüenza cuando en plena platica, él se acercó a nosotras para saludarme. Tenerlo cerca provocó que la punzada doliera un poquito, Lee había sido la última persona que me había visto "viva", el testigo de mi último recoveco de felicidad.

Lo saludé sin muchas ganas.

_- hace mucho que no nos veíamos verdad?...-_ dijo con su sonrisa tétrica

_- sí, supongo...- _

En ese momento, Jessica me dio un codazo tan fuerte que solté un _ouch_.

_- ah si...-_ solté fastidiada – _ella es Jessica...los dejo, quiero otra salchicha –_

Los dejé solos en el flechazo, no quería arruinarles el momento, si yo estaba condenada, porqué ellos también?. Me imaginé muchos años después hablando en su boda y diciendo_: yo los presenté en San Valentín mientras me comía una salchicha, Salud!!. _Aquel pensamiento me sacó una risita.

Deje los desvaríos a un lado y me recluí en el baño de los York. Revisé cada cosa que tenían en su botiquín tratando de pasar el tiempo y debo decir que no fue mucho: Eric tenía toneladas de crema para las imperfecciones faciales. Me apliqué un poco, con eso de que ya no bebía sangre, no se sabía cuando alguna imperfección aparecería por mi rostro. Pensar en la sangre me hizo sentir cosquillas en las manos un rato, como siempre, se me hizo agua la boca pero traté de olvidarme de ello.

Me había prometido a mi misma ser normal y beber sangre no era algo que aplicara al caso.

Cuando salí perfumada con la loción de baño de la Sra. York, el grupo había comenzado a jugar _Verdad o Reto_. Me dieron tantas ganas de regresar al baño de nuevo hasta que terminara todo.

Querían que jugara pero no lo hice, ni loca hubiera aceptado. Mike tampoco lo hizo y me hizo compañía lejos del grupo. Charlamos de cosas sencillas como televisión y video juegos, como siempre desde que tenía memoria.

Los grititos y burlas se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes en el grupo que jugaba. No supe qué demonios estaban haciendo exactamente pero Tyler entró a vomitar porque Eric le había retado a comer tierra.

Sólo esperaba a que Jessica terminara de jugar para que me llevara a casa aunque tenía la opción de que Mike lo hiciera pero hubiera sido un paso en falso. Tenía la leve sospecha de que confundiría las cosas conmigo y creyera que él me haría encontrar el camino de nuevo al amor.

Me estremecí con sólo pensarlo.

Me acerqué para hacer presión con Jessica y si no funcionaba, estaba dispuesta a irme caminando a casa. No contaba con que había orquestado un plan macabro para que Ángela la retara a besar a Lee.

_- típico...-_ dije en voz baja y Mike escuchó – _es decir, lo siento -_

_- no te preocupes, Jessica puede besar a quien se le plazca...-_ dijo tranquilo

_- ah...-_

Ni siquiera sabía si Lee estaba jugando pero luego del escándalo y los muchos _uy!!_ de todos, al fin Jessica consiguió lo que quería.

Suspiré fastidiada cuando Jessica tomó a Lee por el rostro y segura le plantó un enorme beso. Al pobre solo le dio tiempo de decir _qué demonios!!, _mientras era invadido por el rostro de Jessica.

Su expresión de sorpresa me hizo soltar una carcajada enorme y todos me voltearon a ver, incluida Jessica que me lanzó una puñalada por mirada, había arruinado su momento. Adiós discurso en su boda.

_- nos vamos?...-_ le pregunté a Jessica

_- creo que me quedaré un rato más...-_

_- ok, entonces me voy...- _le dije alzando los hombros, sin problemas

Me despedí de todos con un saludo en el aire y les desee que se la siguieran pasando bien. En verdad que lo deseaba, por mi parte había sido todo lo que estaba dispuesta a socializar en ese día. Mike insistió en llevarme pero yo le insistí de vuelta que no, que deseaba estar sola. Por su cara, supe que comprendía el porqué.

Caminé por el pequeño boulevard que conectaba todas las calles en Forks para llegar a mi casa, calculé que llegaría en veinte minutos pero al paso lento al que iba, seguramente tardaría mucho más. Mientras pasaba a un lado de los troncos que pintaban de un café oscuro, pensaba en mi sueño y en la ironía de la promesa que me habían hecho.

_Nunca estarás sola_ retumbaba con cada paso que daba.

Me dolía recordar esas palabras pero para estas alturas, el dolor era una forma de saber que _él_ había existido, que era real y que estaba en algún lugar del mundo.

Fue cuando me pregunté qué estaría haciendo en aquellos momentos.

Estaría con su familia celebrando esta fecha?.

Tal vez incluso la enana organizó una enorme fiesta con un montón de decoración de corazones y un intercambio de presentes para todos. Sonreí cuando sentí que las lágrimas querían hacer su aparición en mis ojos ya que la segunda teoría pasó por mi mente.

Estaría celebrándola con otra persona?

Paré de pensar en eso, si llegaba a la parte gráfica del supuesto de esa pregunta, creo que todo lo que había avanzado se habría venido abajo. No quería imaginar siquiera que otra persona estuviera en el lugar que yo estuve antes.

Sin percatarme de ello, la tranquilidad mental que había guardado hasta ese momento, se desvaneció por completo. Comencé a hiperventilar y a sudar frío, tanto que tuve que sostenerme de una señalización en el camino. Tardé unos momentos en recuperarme, pero no del todo: la punzada seguía presente aunque era soportable, tendría tiempo de llegar a mi cuarto por si las lágrimas desesperadas hacían su aparición.

Llegué a casa un poco más tranquila, las ganas de llorar ya no me atormentaban en aquel momento pero debía de hacer algo rápido. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué hacer pero tenía que ser pronto, la punzada amenazaba con hacerse grande a la par de _su_ imagen regalado una caja de chocolates a otra humana insulsa igual que yo o invitándola a una cena.

Cena, lo mejor que se me podía haber ocurrido.

Mientras sacaba del refrigerador el pescado para descongelar, pensaba en las formas en la que les daría la sorpresa a mis padres. Todo el asunto era para sonar convincente y que no se dieran cuenta de que lo hacía sólo para aparentar, porque de hecho, me olía a que Charlie ya se había dado cuenta.

_- miren, les hice la cena!!_ - dije en voz alta y luego comencé a reír como tonta.

_Wow!!, Bells no te hubieras molestado!!,_ me respondí a mi misma imitando a Maddie.

Sazoné el pescado y lavé algunas verduras para acompañar el plato fuerte

_Este pescado esta delicioso jojojojo!!,_ ahora hice lo propio con Charlie, poniéndome de bigote mi propio cabello

_- Feliz San Valentín a todos!!...-_ reí de nuevo irónicamente mientras cortaba en juliana algunas zanahorias y patatas, tan correosas como yo – _si, porque después de todo el amor es lo más importante en el mundo...-_ blandí el cuchillo en el aire mientras seguía riendo.

No podía evitar hacerlo, ni yo me creí esas palabras aunque fuera de broma. Pero luego me calmé, estuve a punto de parecer igual o más desquiciada que el tipo que interpretó al _Guasón_ en _Batman._

Seguí cortando las zanahorias cada vez más rápido, tanto que en una de esas, casi me rebané medio dedo.

_- mierda!!...-_ grité lo más alto que pude, lanzando el cuchillo a un lado.

Por supuesto, la sangre no se hizo esperar y el ardor recorrió todo mi brazo. La sangre de mi dedo índice brotaba como un maldito rio rojo ante mis ojos, no pude evitar sentir un mareo al principio pero luego, como siempre, el rubí líquido me hipnotizo por completo.

No era como si me fuera a beber a mi misma o algo así, sino fue algo más poderoso.

De qué me servía la sangre ahora?. Para nada.

Creo que de haber sido por mí, hubiera preferido que se la bebiera toda, hasta la última gota antes de aceptar vivir sin _él_. Las lágrimas se juntaron en mis ojos, no supe si era por el dolor o por lo que estaba pensando pero cuando pude reaccionar vi que se habían pintado gotitas de sangre en el suelo.

_- qué pasó??!!...-_ entró Charlie alarmado a la cocina

Primero echó un vistazo a mi mano y luego al cuchillo de la cocina, su rostro estaba horrorizado. Suspiré hondo, seguramente pensaba que deseaba herirme o algo así.

_- qué te has hecho?...-_ me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí y aseguraba el cuchillo.

Maddie entró en aquel momento y al ver la escena, se puso completamente amarilla.

_- nada, nada...es sólo que me corté rebanando algo de verdura, no es nada...-_ me enjuague con agua la herida que ardía demasiado, creo que de hecho me había volado un pedazo de carne.

Ambos contemplaban la escena con horror, como si no lo pudieran creer.

_- qué?...es cierto!!, estaba cortando zanahorias y pasó, no es como si me hubiera querido suicidar o algo así...- _tomé despreocupada una toalla de papel

Cuando mencioné la palabra suicidio, ambos abrieron los ojos como platos.

_- es que contigo ya no se sabe...-_ dijo Charlie

_- no se sabe qué?...cuándo les he dado motivos para pensar eso de mi?, bueno, no contesten, pero al menos no lo voy a hacer de esa manera...-_ Maddie soltó un gritito – _no, es decir, no pienso hacerlo, en verdad, es sólo sangre, fue sólo un accidente...-_

Me sorprendí a mí misma, después de todo descubrí que la verborrea no sólo salía en presencia de seres hermosos, también tenía su efecto en humanos. Definitivamente había metido la pata.

Los observé, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa como si nada, pero Maddie comenzó a llorar.

Genial, el ambiente olía a drama, a pescado y a más drama.

_- tranquilos, en serio yo sólo quería hacerles la cena...-_

Siguieron con expresión moribunda, lo cual me enojo bastante. Pero creo que después de todo yo tenía la culpa, me había convertido en una vil adolescente deprimida con tendencia de auto agresión, pero en realidad no era para tanto. O dónde habían quedado mis intentos por parecer normal?, pues por lo visto, se habían ido directito al diablo. Eso me enojo demasiado, tanto esfuerzo mental – e incluso físico - por pretender lucir como si nada, no había valido ni un cacahuate.

- _ok, crean lo que se les dé la gana...ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir al maldito hospital a que me implanten el pedazo de dedo que me corté...-_ contesté sumamente enojada

Tomé una toalla porque la sangre seguía escurriendo y salí al patio, en realidad no iba ir ni cerca del hospital, después de todo sólo había sido un corte muy escandaloso pero nada más.

Me entró curiosidad por adentrarme al bosque en cuanto vi de nuevo el café arena que habían tomado los arboles ya que desde aquel repentino cambio de clima en Forks, el verde moho había desaparecido. Lo hice ya que no deseaba entrar a la casa a dar explicaciones sobre si me había cortado o no apropósito, así que sólo me apreté la mano para evitar desangrarme en el boscoso camino.

Sólo caminé algunos metros y me senté debajo de un árbol que tenía un aspecto realmente macabro, desde niña tenía aquella impresión. Pero no tuve problema en acercarme y tomar asiento, para estas fechas tenía miedos mucho mayores que un triste árbol.

Los sonidos de la naturaleza me maravillaron por completo, dándome una paz parecida a la de mis sueños, pero obviamente sin la esperanza de que _él_ apareciera diciendo sus mejores frases de "amor". Me recargué en el tronco y cerré los ojos mientras el dolor de mi dedo se iba apagando poco a poco pero aún tenía esa sensación de palpitar que me ponía nerviosa, casi como si el dedo fuera a explotar.

Unos ruiditos cerca de otro árbol me sacaron de mi estado de tranquilidad pero supe que no se trataba de un oso o algo así. Era algo más pequeño, muy pequeño: una ardilla para variar.

Rodé los ojos y con _shu, shu_ traté de hacer que se fuera pero el animal siguió allí. Su expresión no era como la ardilla astuta y dramática a la que alguna vez me enfrente, esta, si tenía cara de ardilla normal.

Los intentos de asustarla con la toalla ensangrentada tampoco sirvieron de mucho y la miré con odio.

_- anda...te estoy diciendo que te vayas...-_ ahora hablaba con la ardilla.

Otra cosa que apuntar a la lista de cosas patéticas en mi vida: hablar con los animales. La ardilla se sobaba sus patitas o lo que sea que ellas tengan y me ignoraba por completo, bueno, para estas fechas, todos lo hacían.

_- anda no seas necia o seguramente quieres que te coma verdad?...-_ reí un poco pero mi risa me dio miedo

_EXACTO_ dijo una voz en mi cabeza que me sobresaltó al escucharla.

No lo podía creer, la voz de la conciencia asesina regresaba a atormentarme. No tenía sed ni nada, por lo tanto, no entendía por qué aparecía en aquel inocente momento entre semi- humano y ardilla.

_NO LO VES?, CLARAMENTE ES UNA SE__Ñ__AL._

Una señal para qué exactamente?

El animal se acercaba a mí cada vez más. Tenerla así tan cerca, con la conciencia gritándome directamente a mis pensamientos, me puso nerviosa y me sentí por un momento como Hamlet.

_Ser o no ser._

Ser normal – o pretender serlo - no me había ayudado en nada, en cambio, aceptar mi naturaleza era algo que apenas si había probado y hasta aquel cambio drástico en mi vida, todo había salido bien. Beber sangre me había hecho menos torpe, lo cual ya era algo; más fuerte y más rápida, lo cual debía valorar ya que recordé que vampiros pasados de moda andaban detrás de mí. Además pensé en la sensación de la sangre en mi boca, en ese frenesí sin control que era un placebo de felicidad al instante.

Con sólo pensarlo, la boca se me hizo agua por segunda vez en aquel día. La voz tenía razón, la ardilla sin idea, era sin duda una señal.

Estaba tan decidida que seguramente Alice – me dolió pensar su nombre - estaba teniendo una visión de lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer, claro, si es que aún le importaba lo que yo hacía.

_- ven pequeñita o pequeñito...-_ dije con voz dulce, aupando al animal para que se acercara más a mí.

Afortunadamente, el animal con la mirada perdida se acercó a olisquearme la mano y antes de que me diera cuenta o sin haberlo pensado a fondo, ya lo tenía entre mis manos, apretándolo con fuerza. Había sido demasiado rápido, tanto que estaba sorprendida por la agilidad con la que en esta ocasión había actuado.

De nuevo la sentí muy cálida y su corazón repiqueteaba nervioso. Eso fue lo que me hizo tener un atisbo de compasión de la pobre ardilla, no deseaba que se pusiera a chillar mientras hacía lo que estaba a punto de hacer así que como por un instinto raro, le rompí el cuello así nada más.

_Ups_ solté involuntariamente con el cuerpo de la ardilla en mis manos.

Estoy segura que en ese punto ya no era yo, ni cerca de ser yo, sino creo que me hubiera puesto a llorar por la cosa horrible que había hecho, en cambio hice a un lado los pelos del pequeño cuello. Una vez despejado el camino hacía mi felicidad liquida, procedí a morder la piel con todas mis fuerzas haciendo tronar los huesos, desgarrando un poco la carne para que lo que aquello que esperaba saliera.

Fue relativamente fácil, más de lo que había creído. Además de rápido, muy rápido.

Hasta que tuve el líquido rojo en mi boca supe cuánto la había deseado, necesitado. Bastaron unos minutos para secar al animal pero al igual que los termos que Alice me daba, yo no quería que se vaciaran nunca.

Una parte de mi estaba feliz: esa había sido mi "primera caza" y no había sido nada del otro mundo.

Poco a poco fue recobrando el sentido, pero las cosquillitas seguían recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Comencé a marearme, pero no como lo hacía últimamente, sino a marearme divertido, como si acabara de subir a un juego de Disney. De no haber sido porque aun tenía el cuerpecillo de la ardilla, me hubiera puesto a reír, a brincar, a hacer un desfile si la euforia me lo hubiera permitido.

Aún estaba satisfecha y dando saltos mentales cuando una voz me sacó del alucine total.

_- hey, Bella?...qué haces?- _una voz constipada se dirigió hacía mi

Dejé caer el cuerpo del delito, esperando que no se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Mientras Lee caminaba hacia mí hice tres cosas a la vez: uno, tirar discretamente a un lado el cuerpo de mi víctima, dos, limpiar mi boca por posibles rastros rojos y tres, pensar la excusa para estar cerca del cuerpo desangrado de una ardilla.

_- holaaaa tuuu!!...-_ le dije dando la vuelta para encararlo, esbozando una enorme sonrisa y escondiendo mis manos en la espalda.

Lee me miró extraño mientras sorteaba los arbustos para acercarse a mí.

_- qué rayos hacías?...-_ me preguntó

_- qué rayos haces tú aquí?...- _

_- y por qué me contestas con una pregunta?...- _puso sus manos a los costados como señora enojada

_- no lo sé, por qué lo haces tú?...- _

_- ok, basta, esto se está poniendo raro...estas drogada o algo así?...-_

Lee se acercó a mí y escrutó mi mirada a un nivel criminal. Me hizo preguntarme si estaba hablando con él o con mi padre.

_- nop, para nada...-_ le contesté riendo, tratando de evitar la verborrea que hiciera parecer lo contrario.

_- no te creo nada, pero en fin, cada quien escoge sus venenos...-_ alzó los hombros despreocupado por mi nueva aparente adicción a algún tipo de drogas - _olvidaste esto en el auto de Jessica...-_ extendió mi suéter morado.

Por lo visto, Lee estaba condenado, apenas si había pasado unas horas con Jessica y esta ya lo traía de su mascota.

_- ahh!!, si, gracias por traerlo...creo –_ le contesté aún nerviosa

_- de nada...y, ya se te acabó el berrinche?...-_

_- no sé de qué me hablas...-_ caminé un poco, tratando de huir de la escena del crimen

_- ni yo...Charlie me dijo que te habías molestado con ellos, que te buscara en el patio, aunque este no es exactamente el patio...-_ miró el vasto bosque detras de él

Suspiré aliviada, al menos Charlie creía que había sido un berrinche y no un intento desesperado por suicidarme. Lee se quedó detrás de mí, me detuve un segundo para darle a entender que la hora pasear en el bosque se había acabado.

_- nos vamos?...-_ le dije golpeando un pie en la tierra.

_- si, adelante_ – echó un último vistazo pero yo seguí caminando adelante – _woow!!, esa es una ardilla muerta?.._.- preguntó

Sentí casi el desmayo, y por supuesto también que hasta los pantalones se me caían al suelo.

Porqué de todos los seres humanos en la tierra que podían haber estado en este momento, tuvo que ser Lee?. Ni idea de que fuera tan entrometido o tal vez Jessica se lo había contagiado.

_Actúa como si nada_ me gritaba mi voz interna.

_- en serio?, dónde?...-_ respondí exagerada, estaba sudado como un cerdo.

Lee se acercó al animal al mismo tiempo que hacía una mueca de asco.

_- pobre...-_ dije con lástima _– supongo que un coyote se la debió de haber comido –_

_- tienes razón...bueno, al menos, si hubiera coyotes en Forks...-_ su voz se tornó inculpadora_ - ya en serio Bella, aquí no es Arizona –_

Me había acorralado en mis propias mentiras, sería Lee acaso algo así como un investigador privado que de día trabajaba en la tienda de los Newtons para disimular?. Aunque, si lo admitía, _coyotes_ no era la mejor respuesta para este caso.

Maldito aturdimiento post sangre!!

Debía pensar en otra cosa mucho más convincente o sabría que yo era la asesina de aquel animal.

* * *

**Jajaja!!...estoy drogada?, un desfile?...como sea, dejen sus reviews para mostrarme sus opiniones o dudas al respecto, prometo contestarlas todas...se sigue pareciendo a Luna Nueva?, les gustan los sueños de Bella?, les gustaria algo en especial para capitulos futuros? jeje!!....las kiero mil y espero sus comentarios vale?**

**xoxo**


	17. Verde

**Holaaaaaaaaaa!!...como estan? seguro super contentas con el nuevo año no?...a mi me da mucho gusto estar por aca con ustedes y ojala que este año haya mas historias, mas lectoras y amigas y por supuesto, mas reviews jeje!!...Aqui reportandome con nuevo capi para todas las que puedan llegar a esperar esta historia rara...aunque debo decir que en esta ocasion recorte el capitulo mas de la mitad. La razon?, muy facil!!...es porque al parecer no han tenido buena respuesta los capis anteriores asi que no valdria la pena que soltara la trama en un solo capi de 17 hojas de word, asi que hare capitulos mas pequeños de ahora en adelante para que no desespereis si ven que no avanza rapido pero esten atentas porque hay pistas, muchas pistas.**

**Saludos a todas las niñas que leyeron el capi pasado y que me dan su apoyo total con sus hermosos reviews y una que otra felicitacion. La verdad saben que lo que escribo lo hago en gran parte por ustedes, para su entretenimiento y no tengo mejor recompensa que me pongan en sus favoritos o que me digan mis aciertos y errores...las kierooooooooo!!...mil gracias!!**

**Despues de tanto drama, les recomiendo la canción Nature Boy de... David Bowie? o de Nathan King Cole que es hermosa y la verdad describe muy bien la personalidad de nuestro nuevo amigo cara de niña jaja!!**

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

**Im the highlight of your twilight**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 16 **

**Verde**

"_El césped siempre crece más verde al otro lado de la valla"  
_**Anónimo**

Luego de pensar qué decir, se me ocurrió algo que siempre funcionaba en las películas: echarse la culpa, a medias aunque fuera.

Pura psicología inversa.

_- tienes razón me atrapaste en la mentira...la encontré muerta y estaba aquí para enterrar su pobre cuerpo- _suspiré haciéndome la dramática.

_- ah, ya veo, interrumpí un funeral...-_

_- si, eso fue...-_

Nos quedamos callados viendo a la ardilla cadáver. Una parte de mi se sentía culpable, pero otra estaba sumamente satisfecha porque me había alimentado. Lo vi como una especie de sacrificio por parte del animalito, aunque luego lo pensé mejor: si recordaba las palabras de aquel sabio doctor vampiro, sabría que no tenía que pensar así. Aquello me podía llevar a matar sin causa alguna y no lo podía permitir nunca, es decir, otra vez.

_- bueno, entonces proseguimos?...-_ preguntó Lee poniéndose de cuchillas.

Asentí culpable, mientras Lee hacia un agujero en la tierra, por supuesto que le ayude. No fue tan profundo pero sirvió para guardar al pequeño animalito.

Cuando Lee sugirió hacer una pequeña cruz con algunas ramitas no pude evitar carcajearme. La sensación de la risa en mi estomago fue extraordinaria, hacia meses que no me reía de esa manera, creo que si Maddie y Charlie me hubieran visto, se le habría olvidado la loca idea del psiquiatra.

_- adiós peluda, bon vojage…te gustaría decir algunas palabras Bella?...-_ se dirigió a mí en tono solemne

_- si, que le vaya bien...creo-_ aguante a duras penas la sonrisa

Regresamos al patio de mi casa, pero yo no quería entrar o hacer nada que me quitara la sensación de la alegría inminente. Hice una mueca al ver a Charlie asomándose a la ventana.

_- no estás lista para entrar verdad?...-_

_- no, tengo la corazonada de que ahora si me mandan al loquero...-_ dije mientras le mostraba el dedo

_- tú te hiciste eso?...-_ preguntó alarmado, tomándome el dedo y haciendo cara de dolor

- _estaba cortando zanahorias y ahora creen que soy una supuesta suicida en potencia, puedes creerlo?...ellos quieren que actúe normal y hago todo lo que puedo pero creo que no entienden que estoy hecha un desastre...-_ respiré profundo y continúe – _en verdad quisiera ser como Jessica y olvidarme de él para siempre...no tener que pensar en nada más que en mis uñas, en los chismorreos de la escuela y en mi ropa, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo_...-

Por un momento pensé que Lee se daría la vuelta y correría lo más lejos posible de mí y mi locura, pero no lo hizo.

Simplemente me miró con algo que creo que era comprensión, o cualquier otra cosa que no era lástima, como lo hacían los demás. Esa mirada me dio confianza para decir lo que había dicho.

_- lo siento, no pude evitar la verborrea innecesaria...ya sabes, el desastre me tiene loca...-_ me masajeé el puente de la nariz.

_- no te preocupes Bella, está bien que te desahogues con alguien y por lo visto, apuesto que no lo habías hecho desde que, bueno, tú sabes...- _

Asentí apenada, tratando de apagar las lágrimas en mis ojos pero no pude, me odie a mi misma por llorar delante de Lee. En verdad era increíble la forma en que había reprimido todo.

- _a veces la vida es un desastre y está bien sabes?...- _dijo mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos_ - todos alguna vez en la vida hemos pisado porquería así que lo único que nos queda es tomar el zapato y limpiar cualquier cosa que huela mal...- _me dio un pañuelo que creo estaba usado pero me sirvió.

Reí por su comparación de la vida y los zapatos sucios.

_- si supongo que tienes razón, pero es difícil hacerlo...estoy atascada y no tengo idea de cómo salir o más bien, de cómo limpiar el zapato...-_

_- si, es difícil, nadie dijo que no lo fuera, pero veras que cuando menos lo esperes todo se arreglara, encontraras un poco de pasto verde para limpiar la porquería y tus zapatos estarán como nuevos...-_

Sus palabras me dieron ánimos, no supe porqué. Un extraño excéntrico venía adarme consejos sin pedírselo pero aun así no me molestó para nada. Al contario agradecí infinitamente que Lee fuera la nueva mascota de Jessica, sino, esta conversación no hubiera pasado nunca, sobre todo porque a mí me chocaba la gente nueva.

_- si, supongo pero, y si nunca pasa?...es decir, si nunca llegan a estar como nuevos?- _pregunté

_- cuales?...-_

_- pues mis zapatos!!...Dios!!, pensé que yo era la drogada...-_ reí un poco más

_- bueno, si nunca pasa entonces, tú al igual que yo, estas condenada...- _dijo en un suspiro

_Adiós al ánimo_ me dije pero después de todo, esa respuesta me la había dado yo misma desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. No necesitaba que viniera Lee a decírmelo.

De nuevo, el silencio se apoderó del ambiente, pero no fue incómodo como la vez que me subí a su coche. Supongo que después de la charla, Lee se había convertido en cómplice de mi desgracia personal: no tendría que fingir delante de él una normalidad falsa.

_- bueno, y a todo esto, qué le ves a Charlie?...- _le pregunté cambiando de tema

Comenzó a reírse histéricamente sin ton ni son, como si le hubiera contado un chiste.

- _qué le veo a Charlie?...bueno, en realidad los hombres con bigote no son mi tipo...dicen que sus besos raspan...- _rió sarcástico.

_- qué tan maravilloso puede ser Charlie como para que vengas a visitarlo seguido?...-_

Debía averiguarlo ya que recordé que durante mi trance a finales de año, Lee visitó la casa un par de veces. Se la pasaba genial con Charlie escuchando música en la sala, aunque bajito por supuesto para no perturbar mi estado zombie de aquellos días.

_- pues nada, aunque no lo creas el buen Charlie es un tipo genial...-_

- _ajá...en serio, eso no lo digo yo y mira que soy su hija...-_ reí un poco, más de lo que hubiera querido.

_- en verdad...además, ya sabes, me da trabajo de vez en cuando en la comisaria...-_

Ahora, lo comprobaba: Lee era un detective y yo ni idea de aquello.

- _entonces tu también combates el crimen como él...-_ me crucé de brazos

_- hasta donde el arte me lo permite...-_

No comprendí para nada a qué se refería pero luego de media hora más de charla, supe que Lee ayudaba de vez en cuando a hacer retratos hablados de algunos delincuentes menores. Como Forks era un pueblo pequeño y sin problemas, Lee sólo hacía de vez en cuando retratos de adolescentes pandilleros pero sólo eso. Con esa actividad tanto él como Forks – y otros condados cercanos- salían beneficiados: Lee tenía una entrada extra de dinero y Forks no pagaba tanto en contratar un experto en dibujo forense.

_- mis viejos estarían muy orgullosos de mí, después de todo la escuela de arte sirvió para algo...-_

_- estarían?...-_ pregunté rápido pero Lee torció una mueca - _oh , lo siento, no sabía que habían muerto...-_

_- si, hace algunos años ya...- _suspiró un poco -_ como te decía, la porquería se interpone en los zapatos de quien sea...- _su rostro fatalista me recordó a aquel hermoso ser de mis sueños.

_- en cuáles zapatos?...- _bromeé

Me sonrojé por lo imprudente que había sido, supongo que a él si le dolía que le recordaran a sus padres muertos, tanto que se despidió de mi casi de inmediato. Pude ver como el dolor distorsionaba sus finas facciones- casi como de niño- mientras se subía a su auto pero la compuso con una sonrisa espontanea cuando se despidió de mi.

Cómo lo había hecho?.

En un segundo tenía cara de angustia y al otro, esbozaba una sonrisa enorme sin rastro del sentimiento anterior. Mientras prendía su estéreo de casetes, comprobé una cosa: Lee era un completo farsante también, solo que mil veces mejor que yo. Era obvio que traía cargando cosas más graves que las mías pero creo que después de todo el dolor seguía siendo dolor, tanto para él como para mí, aunque usáramos cualquier tipo de máscara.

Quise preguntarle cómo hacía para fingir tan bien antes de que se fuera pero me pareció más imprudente que lo de sus padres. En cambio, me limité a darle las gracias por escucharme. Le pediría lecciones en otra ocasión, en verdad que si planeaba hacerlo.

_- nos vemos luego vale?...-_ le dije sinceramente.

Esperaba de todo corazón que en un futuro Lee tuviera algo con Jessica para verlo seguido. Ese tipo de amistades en mi círculo cutre de amigos me caería de maravilla, haría todo más interesante.

_- ok...- _

Prendió el motor con un estruendo enorme y sus palabras antes de irse me produjeron escalofríos.

_- feliz San Valentín Bella...- _dijo con una voz diferente, muy diferente a su tono constipado o a la voz de terciopelo de mis sueños.

Me quedé observando el Trans AM en marcha hasta que dio vuelta en la esquina de mi calle.

Dios!!, en serio ese coche me encantaba.

Entré a la casa luego, viendo que el desastre en la cocina se había arreglado, pero Charlie y Maddie seguían enfadados conmigo. No quería discutir para nada así que subí directamente a mi cuarto, tratando de evitar algún comentario acerca de lo sucedido aquel día, marcado seguramente en la memoria de mis padres como _14 de febrero,_ _el día en que Bella trató de suicidarse cortándose un dedo_.

De nuevo, patético.

...

Fue más de una semana en la que no hablé con mis padres más que para lo esencial. La verdad me sorprendió demasiado que hasta Maddie me aplicara la _ley del hielo_ pero supongo que estaba susceptible por el embarazo o algo así.

Pensar en eso me hizo sentir culpable.

Ya faltaba menos de un mes para el nacimiento de Jack y yo no había ayudado en Maddie para nada. Recordé que antes de todo el drama, yo estaba planeando seriamente en ayudarle a pintar los ángeles que quería en la pared, pero aquellos planes se habían quedado en el pasado y todo lo que había era una cuna amontonada en una esquina en aquel cuarto pintado de amarillo depresión igual que el mío.

Sentí que debía remendar mis errores, si no era con mi padre, por lo menos con Maddie. Entonces decidí tragarme mi enojo y quedar de acuerdo con Charlie para darle una sorpresa a la embarazada de la casa.

_- si tu cooperas con el capital, yo hago el trabajo...-_ le dije un día que estábamos solos en casa

_- está bien, pero no quiero trucos...-_ dijo serio

Rodé los ojos, de qué trucos me estaba hablando?

Evité caer en controversia mientras ambos tomábamos una taza de café en la cocina. Charlie leía el periódico por lo cual no dudé en preguntarle acerca de las nuevas y escalofriantes noticias: habían encontrado otro cuerpo pero ahora, cerca del condado de Grisham, sumando así cuatro en menos de un mes.

_- aún no saben qué los pudo haber matado porque es extraño que un animal tan grande se acerque tanto a la ciudad y que nadie se dé cuenta...- _estaba serio -_ hemos tenido contacto con la policía de allá, sobre todo porque estamos preocupados por si al animal se le ocurre avanzar a los pueblos más pequeños como Forks...- _

Casi escupí mi café cuando Charlie dijo aquello, pero aun no estaba segura de que las muertes fueran causadas por el vampiro rubio del bar. En ese caso, ni la policía ni nadie que no fuera un vampiro podría ayudar a la población cercana.

_- y qué más sabes del caso?, eso es todo lo que te han dicho?...-_ le dije mientras limpiaba el café que se me había escurrido de la boca.

_- hasta ahora, pero hoy o mañana enviaran una copia de la investigación a la comisaria para estar al tanto de todo...pero este caso no está nada fácil, al parecer no han encontrado siquiera una huella o rastro del animal–_

_- supongo que es un animal astuto...- _dije sarcásticamente.

_- ya vas a empezar?, pensé que estábamos teniendo una conversación seria luego de tantos días sin hablarnos...- _

_- lo estamos haciendo papá, estamos hablando de muertes y esa, es cosa seria...-_ me levanté y salí de la cocina no sin antes, estirar la mano para que soltara algo de dinero.

Días después fui a la ferretería más grande del pueblo a comprar la pintura para el cuarto.

Había hecho una lista minuciosa de los utensilios que iba a utilizar para hacer de ese pequeño cuarto un lugar decente para un bebé. Pero al final de las compras, sólo me alcanzó para la pintura. Era obvio, la pintura que había comprado era a prueba de niños y sus manitas sucias, eso costaba dinero.

Debía comenzar el proyecto lo más pronto posible y si gastaba lo que la abuela Marie había ahorrado para mi, probablemente no me alcanzaría ni para asomar las narices en la universidad. Aunque creo que inconscientemente, yo no deseaba ir a ningún lado, menos ahora que Jack venía en camino.

Deseaba quedarme en Forks pasara lo que pasara y al diablo si no estudiaba nada.

Aún así no llevaba más dinero, así que tenía que pedirle más a Charlie de inmediato, aunque eso significara explicarle que el dinero no era para barbitúricos y mi muerte estilo _Marilyn Monroe_.

La comisaria no estaba lejos, llegaría en unos minutos si caminaba a buen paso. En momentos así, amaba a Forks con todas mis fuerzas ya que siendo un pueblo pequeño te podías trasladar a donde quisieras caminando y además, con un paisaje precioso a cada paso.

En tiempo record llegué al trabajo de Charlie pero su patrulla no estaba en el lugar. Maldije un poco al entrar a la comisaría ya que tendría que pedir que me comunicaran con él por radio. En cuanto entré Judy, la secretaría de la Comisaría, me saludó efusivamente, apretando incluso mis mejillas como si fuera yo un bebé.

_- por Dios Isabella cómo has crecido!!...-_

Se asombraba de verme, hacía años que no pisaba el trabajo de mi padre. La última vez había ido fue cuando nos encargaron hacer un reporte sobre a qué se dedicaban nuestros papás. Tenía nueve.

Charlie seguía fuera, pero según Judy, no tardaría mucho en llegar. Decidí esperarlo para cuando llegara fuéramos a comprar lo que faltaba y luego irnos a casa juntos. Me dejó esperarlo en su oficina, que más bien era un cubículo al lado de más cubículos pero de menor tamaño.

Me senté en la vieja silla de escritorio de Charlie que rechinaba cada que tratabas de moverte o cambiar de posición. Aquello me puso de mal humor por un momento pero luego el desordenado escritorio de mi padre me dio la mejor idea de todas: limpiarlo.

Ordené los papeles por orden alfabético, tiré las envolturas de comida que tenia acumuladas en los cajones y por último, acomodé su correspondencia de acuerdo a las fechas. Un paquete medio abierto me llamó la atención, provenía del condado de Grisham.

Al ver de dónde provenía ese folder supe de lo que se trataba pero no sabía si sería capaz de leer lo que había en el. Tenía demasiada curiosidad al respecto, era la oportunidad perfecta para enterarme de lo que había sucedido con las muertes de Port Ángeles. Podría descartar al vampiro del bar pero la palabra CONFIDENCIAL en letras rojas me hacían sentir un poco de miedo, aunque siendo sinceros, Charlie tenía la culpa por dejar a la mano ese tipo de información.

Miré a Judy de reojo al otro lado de la habitación y pude ver que estaba perdiendo el tiempo archivando una montaña de papeles, dándome la espalda. Entonces, como no queriendo, saqué el folder del sobre medio roto y lo deslicé a mi regazo, no sin antes poniéndome en la posición correcta para vigilar si alguien se acercaba. Si era el caso, fingiría que me paraba y que por mi obvia torpeza tiraría todo a mi paso, incluyendo el grueso informe policiaco.

Comencé a hojearlo rápido, aunque las primeras páginas no decían nada de nada, solo aclaraba que se trataba del análisis de un solo cuerpo, el que habían encontrado en Grisham.

Letras y más letras comenzaron a aburrirme hasta que llegué a lo que parecía el informe del médico forense en donde se relataba la forma en que habían encontrado el cadáver. Yo me había imaginado que el animal – si es que se trataba de uno- había dejado irreconocibles el cuerpo, hecho pedazos pero lo que leí me dejó helada: sólo tenía algunas mordidas en algunas partes como la yugular y los brazos, además de unos cuantos huesos rotos.

Demasiado obvio.

Temblaba porque intuía de qué se trataba, más cuando un renglón afirmaba que el cuerpo estaba escurrido, no había gota de sangre. Solté groserías en la mente porque eso era lo peor que podía pasar pero seguí leyendo, ahora lo que relacionado a la escena del crimen. Todo había sido en el bosque y debido a ello había sido difícil seguir algún rastro del animal en el suelo. Al parecer habían encontrado fibras que contenían ADN pero los resultados definitivos aún no estaban listos aunque los preliminares que aparecían en aquella hoja definían a la muestra como ambigua.

No le di más vuelta al asunto del ADN y seguí con los informes de los testigos, una adición más a mis sospechas, lo que más me temía: el hombre encontrado en Grisham, al igual que los otros tres habían sido vistos por última vez en el centro de Port Ángeles.

Para mi mala suerte lo último que pude leer fue un enunciado raro, RELACIONADO CON LA DESAPARICIÓN DE BRENNAN, BLAIR, que no entendí ya que se suponía que todos los difuntos habían sido hombres.

Charlie estacionaba el auto afuera.

Acomodé rapidísimo los papeles en el sobre y traté de disimular cualquier rastro de susto, aún así, Charlie se asombró de verme en el trabajo. Le alegué que el bebé salía caro, que debía de soltar más dinero del pensado si quería sorprender de verdad a Maddie. Movió el bigote enfadado pero aceptó mi plan de inmediato y salimos de allí directo a la ferretería.

Ni él ni Judy se dieron cuenta de mi astuta forma de espionaje y si no hubiera sido por el claro problema vampírico al que la población cercana se enfrentaba, juro que hubiera saltado por el triunfo de no ser descubierta esta vez.

* * *

**Para escribir lo ultimo me tome un curso intensivo de criminalistica (vi un episodio de CSI...;-))...bueno, no es mucho, pero es algo y espero que les haya gustado. Dejen porfas sus comentarios para saber si les sigue gustando o no la historia, ya para ver si la sigo como mi mente perversa la ha planeado o si le recorto un pokito.**

**Otra cosa!!...si alguien tiene un blog o algo asi me gustaria que hicieramos lo siguiente: que cada uno de nuestros espacios tuviera links o banners para que mas gente leyera nuestras historias y estas tuvieran mas difusion...yo por ejemplo soy miembra oficial (jaja...miembra!!) de Carrousel y si alguien tiene una historia puede entrar alli y publicarla o si gustan me dan el banner para pegarlo y que aparesca en mis historias como medio de "publicitario"...claramente con sus respectivos permisos y aprobacion ya que he escuchado de algunos plagios...no de mis fics pero si de otros**

**Ya X...las kiero y diganme que opinan del capi vale??...lo que no se tardan en leer 18 paginas pueden utilizarlo para dejar review vale?**

**xoxo**


	18. Jack

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa!!..Diosss!!...tuve un problema con el FF y ni idea de como resolverloooooo!!...no pude subir capitulooooo y me tiene locaaa averiguando una manera, de hecho es esta jeje!!, bueno, despues del drama solamente me queda decirles que este capitulo tiene como mil ocho mil versiones distintas, lo escribi y esta fue la mejor manera en que me parecieron las cosas...para las niñas que dicen que repito algunas cosas o que el capi pasado no dio mucho de que hablar, les digo ahorita que este es parecido, la verdad es una especie de capitulo de relleno porque no he tenido tiempo de sazonar las cosas un pokito, pero espero que en el proximo todo sea mas emocionante...**

**Saludos a todas las hermosas que leyeron y comentaron el capi pasado, en especial a handrea que toda linda dejo sus reviews aunque fueran capis pasados...tambien a je-tatica que hoy platique con ella en Facebook y que es de lo mas genial de lo genial!!, por cierto, ella ya aparto a Lee jeje!!...este capitulo va para ustedes!!**

**Les dejo capi...super cursiiii!!...jeje!!**

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

**"Im the highlight of your twilight..."**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 17**

**Jack**

_Cada criatura, al nacer, nos trae el mensaje de que Dios todavía no pierde la esperanza en los hombres._**  
Rabindranath Tagore **

Los días pasaron y en la escuela Jessica insistía demasiado con el tema de Lee.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que lo había besado y sin embargo, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Estaba encantada como una cobra de la India: decía que era el segundo chico más guapo que había pisado Forks – porque ya sabíamos quién era el poseedor del primer puesto para estas fechas-, que su cabello negro y sedoso, acompañado de aquellos ojos verdes lo hacía verse guapísimo.

Yo pensaba y repensaba que no era para tanto, pero en fin, Jessica aun seguía preguntándome con lujo de detalle acerca de mi encuentro con él en el bosque.

_- tranquila Jess, hablamos de Charlie todo el tiempo...-_le dije, no deseaba contarle lo que hablé con Lee aquella tarde

Se pondría histérica.

_- bueno, pero mencionó algo del beso?...-_ preguntó nerviosa

_- no, creo que no...-_ fui sincera

Se le hizo extraño ya que estaba acostumbrada a ser popular entre el sexo opuesto y hasta ahora, Lee se había hecho el difícil con ella. Se habían encontrado "casualmente" un par de veces pero nada serio, por lo mismo, Jessica estaba que se la llevaba el diablo. Me insistió como nunca que intercediera por ella porque creo que incluso yo había tenido más contacto con él.

_- ahm, eso es un poco patético Jessica, no creo que sea la mejor idea...- _le dije a la hora del almuerzo.

_- pero tú eres su amiga...-_

_- no, no lo soy...tanto-_

En realidad había dicho eso? Bufé un poco enojada porque no quería que se malinterpretara algo

- _y bueno, al menos le gustas?...- _pregunté con un pedazo de zanahoria en la boca.

Quería saberlo, no deseaba que alguien conocido – ni siquiera Jessica- sufriera el tipo de decepción amorosa que yo había pasado en donde la chica simple penaba por el muchacho hermoso que nunca fue de ella. Aunque obviamente en mi caso fue mucho más complejo, aquella decepción, acabó prácticamente con mi vida.

_- creo que si...-_ se sonrojo mientras lisonjeaba su rubio cabello

Quedé en que si acaso llegara a ver a Lee y que si el tema salía a relucir, yo le hablaría bien de Jessica.

_- pero solo eso y ya Jessica...no soy una maldita casamentera ok?...-_

Me di de golpes mentales por haber aceptado pero recordé que no debía de ser amargada, bueno, al menos de mi habitación para afuera.

Debía aprender a disimular lo que sentía por dentro, sobre todo mientras pintaba el cuarto de Jack junto con Charlie. Traté de ser la mejor hija, la más atenta y simpática metida en el cuartito con él toda la tarde del domingo.

Al principio fue incómodo ya que las señales que me enviaba con sus bigotes no eran del todo claras: no sabía si al torcer para la izquierda significaba "pásame el azul" o "limpia la brocha" Luego, las cosas cambiaron de repente: comenzó a hablar de mí, de mi niñez y hasta de mi madre. Mi verdadera madre.

- _este color amarillo lo eligió Reneé cuando llegamos a esta casa a pesar de que ya sabía que serías una niña...-_ hizo una pausa _– para ese entonces su embarazo ya estaba muy avanzado y ella estaba muy débil como para ayudar...-_

Noté como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, Charlie casi nunca hablaba de mi madre más que para lo esencial o sin hacer alguna referencia por eso me sorprendió que siguiera.

- _cuando naciste y llorabas por las noches, me sentaba en la mecedora de tu cuarto a cantarte lo que fuera pero nunca funcionaba...me desesperaba demasiado y lo único que me calmaba era pensar que de cierta forma no estaba solo, lo sentía porque tú me envolvías el dedo con tu manita...era como si ella estuviera aquí-_

Una lágrima salió de mis ojos al imaginar lo difícil que fue para Charlie ser padre soltero durante tanto tiempo y sin la esperanza de que el amor de su vida estuviera por allí, como podría ser mi caso.

En ese momento pensé de nuevo en _él_, en sus ojos, en su boca y en todo lo que había perdido. Rodé los ojos a la espera de la conocidísima punzada traicionera pero esta no llegó. En su lugar, una especie de nube borrosa de recuerdos se depositó en mi mente a tal grado que casi comencé a babear cuando recordé su sonrisa torcida. Ni que decir del calor que me entró cuando pensé en sus caricias, incluso Charlie se dio cuenta por la enorme cantidad de suspiros que lancé.

_- estas bien?...-_ me preguntó Charlie al verme sonrojada.

Genial. Mi padre y yo pasábamos de hablar de mi triste nacimiento a mis calores adolescentes. No paraba de preguntarme si sería el olor a pintura y solvente.

Satisfechos por el atractivo y raro mural que él y yo habíamos creado en el cuarto, llamamos a Maddie para darle la sorpresa. No contestó y en un principio pensamos que era uno de esos días en los que estaba distraída, pero luego, el sonido de una cascada de agua nos dejó en ceros.

- _ahmm, chicos?...creo que se me ha roto la fuente!!...-_ gritó Maddie desde la cocina

Charlie y yo nos miramos dos segundos sin entender nada, aunque luego la situación se nos vino encima.

En realidad Maddie iba a dar a luz!!

Corrimos escaleras abajo como animales desbocados para ayudarla pero tanto mi padre como yo estábamos más nerviosos que la misma futura madre. Yo como siempre que estaba nerviosa, comencé a hiperventilar y a querer desmayarme pero Maddie aún con sus pequeñas contracciones trató de calmarme como pudo.

Cuando lo consiguió, estuvimos listos para ir al hospital de Forks pero después de dar la vuelta a media calle recordamos que nadie, absolutamente nadie en la casa había previsto el alumbramiento tan repentino y de segur así, Jack saldría desnudo como llegaría al mundo.

Demonios!! me gritaba a mi misma cuando tuve que regresar a casa a preparar una maleta mientras mis padres se adelantaban. No era como si el bebé fuera a esperar a que su torpe hermana empacara todo a velocidad vampírica, al menos no aún. Mientras guardaba ropita del mismo tamaño que mis manos, no dejaba de pensar en el hecho de que tendría un hermano. Tan sólo esa simple palabra me daba más ánimo para seguir, aunque fuera con ese hoyo extraño en mi pecho.

Salí de la casa poco después, al mismo tiempo en que Lee estacionaba su auto afuera de la casa. Le expliqué rápido lo que pasaba y arrancó contento para llevarme al hospital. No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía en mi casa pero supuse que iba a ver el bigote de Charlie, aunque negara que no era su tipo.

El entusiasmo de Lee por el nuevo bebé me sorprendió por completo, sabía que Charlie era su amigo pero él parecía el hermano, no yo. O tal vez era el hecho de que torpemente pensaba que Lee estaría triste todo el tiempo, lamentándose la muerte de sus padres eternamente.

Un foco se me prendió en la cabeza porque Lee sin saberlo me dio la primera lección de esas que yo tanto estaba esperando: tenía que convertirme en un ser sonriente, igual que él.

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que pensaba en Lee como si fuera un ser de otro planeta, un espécimen raro que tenía la sensación de que jamás mi débil mente podría llegar a entender pero que tal vez yo misma podía aprender de su comportamiento. Una sonrisa se cruzó en mis labios de manera sincera, prometiéndome a mi misma olvidarme de la punzada en el pecho la próxima vez que algo increíble me pasara.

Llegamos al hospital, ansiosos por noticias.

El bebé nacería hoy?, estaba todo bien con Maddie?.

En el pequeño hospital nadie sabía nada, así que utilicé mi talento heredado para convertirme en estatua y permanecí sentada en la salita de espera mientras me comía las uñas.

_- emocionada?...calculo que unas horas serás hermana de alguien y que en otras veinticuatro más estarás oliendo a pañal usado-_ dijo Lee pasando una mano frente a mí para hacerme reaccionar

_- bastante...-_ respondí con una sonrisa – no sabes cuánto –

_- y cómo van esos zapatos?...-_

_- bien...bueno, ya sabes, no tan bien como quisiera pero no quiero hablar de eso...esa situación tiene que quedar en el pasado-_

Yo, Bella Swan, había dicho eso?, en serio, hablaba de olvidarme de _él_ así tan a la ligera?

_- me gusta tu actitud Swan...con lentes y una falda podrías ser vicepresidenta de los Estados Unidos fácilmente...- _

El momento tenso había pasado, estábamos conversando sin presiones, de nuevo sobre cosas banales que para nada me recordaban cosas que me hirieran, haciendo que de esa manera Lee estuviera en la lista de mis personas favoritas en todo el mundo.

Lo que me recordó a Jessica: si ella estaba con Lee, él pasaría más tiempo con el grupo. En verdad que la sangre me hacía astuta como nunca lo había sido, incluso me había dado la mente de una adolescente normal y manipuladora!!

- _has visto a Jess últimamente?...-_ pregunté

_- sí, un par de veces en el centro pero nada más...-_

No tenía la más mínima idea de qué debía decir para conseguirle una cita a Jessica. Tal vez Alice hubiera sabido qué hacer en este caso, seguramente sería directa como siempre. Suspiré porque me di cuenta de que la extrañaba horrores.

_- sabes qué sería "súper" genial?...-_ salté de mi silla, con Lee viéndome raro por mi extraña actuación de duende- _que saliéramos al cine!!...-_

Mal acomodo de palabras. La verborrea me hacía meter la pata de nuevo, y ahora Lee podía malinterpretar mis planes NO románticos con él.

_- saliéramos?...-_ arqueó una ceja como si estuviera hablando con un objeto inanimado.

Era el colmo de los colmos, primero era rechazada por un oso hambriento en el bosque y ahora Lee rechazaba mi no invitación al cine como si fuera yo una apestada.

_- si, bueno, con saliéramos me refiero a todo el mundo...es decir, todos los amigos del grupo-_

Buen movimiento de mi parte, si incluía a la manada entera, la situación sería distinta y lo mejor de todo era que si no se me daba la gana ir, nadie me extrañaría en lo absoluto.

_- tienes razón...estaría "genial "– _hizo comillas al aire

Hubiera tenido tiempo de festejar mi dominio del área _no romántica _de no haber sido porque Charlie salió al fin a encontrarnos para decirnos que pasarían a Maddie a no sé donde para que Jack naciera.

Estaba feliz, saltando de contenta mentalmente, contando los minutos para conocer al niño que probablemente inundaría de pañales sucios mi casa, aunque también llegaría para darme un lastre que me mantuviera en la tierra. Esa era la mejor parte de todas.

Muy pasada la tarde, la buena noticia terminó por llegar.

El mundo tenía un pequeño habitante más: Jack Swan. Me encantaba la manera en que sonaba ese nombre.

Puedo decir con certeza absoluta que aquel fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, creo que después de tanto drama, me merecía ser inmensamente feliz aunque fuera en el aspecto familiar.

Tenía tanta curiosidad por verlo, por abrazarlo además de que sentía un pánico enorme porque seguramente si Jack resultaba igual a mi padre, en algún punto todos se preguntarían a quién rayos me parecía yo pero esa respuesta no me la sabía. Probablemente algún vampiro en el mundo cargaba con un rostro igual al mío.

Charlie nos llamó para que conociéramos a Jack a través del vidrio en el área del cunero. Él cargaba al bebé, sonriente, feliz de la vida al igual que yo y seguramente Maddie.

Jack era un pedacito de carne envuelto en una manta azul cielo, pálido como Charlie y con el cabello negro como Maddie. Por unos instantes abrió los ojos, dejando ver el exacto tono de azul que compartía con su madre. Me dolieron las mejillas por tanto sonreír en esos primeros instantes, en los que me moría por tenerlo entre mis brazos. Cuando una enfermera me dio autorización para entrar a cargarlo me preparé mentalmente para el encuentro ya que en vista de que no tendría hijos, ese momento sería una proyección de la que nunca podría llegar a tener.

Quise llorar en ese instante pero recordé mi promesa: algo increíble estaba pasando así que debía olvidar lo que me doliera y concentrarme en lo que me hacía feliz. En ese momento la felicidad tenía nombre, pesaba 3 kilos y estaba entre mis brazos nerviosos.

_- hola amiguito...-_ le susurré a Jack en el oído.

Tomé su manita y envolvió mi dedo con ella. Podría acostúmbrame a tenerlo en mis brazos todo el tiempo, no pesaba demasiado y no olía mal.

En mi plática mental, Lee se dedicó a tomar fotos del momento con su celular, lo que sin querer me recordó de nuevo a Alice y por ende a _él_. Me dolía que no estuviera en ese momento tan importante.

_- ok, no te ves tan contenta que digamos...-_ creo que Lee notó mi expresión apagada.

_-no, no es eso...lo que sucede es que en momentos así siento que...-_ una imagen me interrumpió, me noqueó sacándome el aire de los pulmones.

Al subir la mirada, la silueta perfecta de _él_ apareció detrás de Lee, casi asomándose al pasillo. Me miró directamente a los ojos y torció una mueca de dolor.

Mi corazón dio un salto y mi sistema se salió de control. Me olvidé de todo en ese instante.

- _sosténgalo por favor...-_ le dije a la enfermera dándole a Jack con cuidado.

Tanto ella como Lee me miraron asustados, no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba. Salí del área de cuneros casi corriendo, preguntándome mil cosas a la vez, buscándolo como una loca.

- _qué rayos sucede?...-_ Lee me sostuvo de los hombros, buscando mi mirada.

_- era él!!...estaba aquí, debes ayudarme a buscarlo...-_

_- quién?...-_

_-pues él!!...-_ me zafé de su agarre y creo que Lee comprendió por las lágrimas en mis ojos de quien se trataba.

Corrí por los pasillos tratando de rastrear su esencia. Lee iba detrás de mi buscando también, pero luego de un rato, sólo se dedicó a seguirme. Abrí cada puerta que pude sin importarme que me llamaran la atención.

Era él!!. Había regresado por alguna razón extraña y estaba en uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida.

Mi olfato no me dio señal alguna de su ubicación, como si no hubiera estado allí pero estaba segura de que era real. Este no era un sueño, era la realidad y en ella, _él_ había parecido ante mis ojos.

Comencé a llorar derrotada cuando salí a la calle a buscarlo sin obtener resultados. Me senté en la acera y reposé mi cabeza en mis piernas. Quise seguir buscándolo pero a la vez tenía miedo de enfrentarlo porque probablemente si se producía el encuentro, saldría nuevamente devastada, además de que no me atrevería a dejarlo ir de nuevo.

Una mano compasiva se plantó en mi espalda en manera de solidaridad.

_- estas bien Bella?...era él?...-_

_- te lo juro que si, debes creerme...-_ me limpié las lágrimas.

Lee me veía como si estuviera loca, lo cual probablemente ya era cierto.

_- tal vez tengas razón... se enteró del alumbramiento y decidió pasar a saludar no?...le dio vergüenza verte de nuevo porque ya sabes, así somos los ex novios-_

Si Lee hubiera sabido los términos de la separación entre mi _visitante_ y yo, probablemente no pensaría igual.

_- pero "este" ex novio es diferente...no quiere saber nada de mí...-_

_- uy, entonces descarta mi teoría, pero qué pasó entre ustedes?...-_

"Lo que pasó fue que luego de que humanicé a mi novio vampiro, él me quiso comer debido al hecho de que simplemente no me amaba, por eso me dejo y se fue lejos sin importarle que él era toda mi vida" pensé.

_- no quiero hablar de eso, ni ahora ni nunca...que me parta un rayo si lo hago –_ le dije un poco molesta en un ataque de bipolaridad.

_- alguna día te haré hablar Swan, pero mejor entremos, huelo un pañal sucio y creo que te necesitan para cambiarlo...-_

Me extendió una mano, esperando unos segundos a que yo la tomara. Me apoyé en él, dando un último vistazo a la calle, dudando si en realidad _él_ estaba por allí.

Ya estaba más calmada por lo que mi mente comenzó a pensar racionalmente: seguro era una alucinación porque mi olfato ya no me fallaba y estaba segurísima de que nunca olvidaría su esencia. Aquello me puso peor ya que ahora no sólo me atormentaría en sueños sino que de alguna manera su recuerdo se había escapado para terminar de arruinar la realidad que conocía.

Y ni mis padres, Jack o Lee podían ayudarme.

* * *

**Bueno, que les parecio?...nuevo miembro en la familia Swan!!...wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!...aunque estoy ya esperando sus jitomatazos, aun asi me gustaria saber sus opiniones al respecto y dejo el siguiente capi de cierta manera en sus manos: que quieren qué pase?, que debe de hacer Bella si Edward no esta? o no seee!!...ya tengo mil cosas en mente pero prefiero que esten de acuerdo conmigo vale?,asi que el buzon de sugerencias esta en modo abierto jeje!!**

**Las kiero y por favor comentennnnnn!!...les mando a Edwardito si lo hacen, al fin que aun estoy brava con el!!...**


	19. Pasado

**Holaaaa!...wiii!, como estan?, bueno, ps yo aqui bien rapido con nuevo capi jeje!. Me dio la espina loca y me piqué escribiendo este cacho de capi que les traigo hoy. Les hice un poco de caso en algunas de sus sugerencias y aunado a lo que tenia ya en mente, aqui esta lo que salio. Este capi lo escribimos todas y espero de corazón que les guste. De una vez aprovecho para advertirles que no sé que tan cerca este Alaska de Forks, o ni idea de cómo sea en realidad Denali pero escribo lo que me imagino, lo que puedo y como puedo, no me juzguen por favor si ven algunas incongruencias!**

**Saludos a las niñas que leyeron el capi y pusieron su review!...las kiero mil y espero que nunca se cansen de la historia. Adicionalmente mando saludines especiales a handrea (que se aventó a leer las dos historias de una patada y que deja su respectivo review)...a Crisabella (amigaaa!...mil gracias por dedicarme capi!, ahora yo hago lo mismo porque te quierooo y te lo mereces, eres una gran escritora!)...a je-tatica (ok, hoy en la noche te mando a Edward para que vigile tus sueños y en el día te mando a Lee para que se vayan a tomar litros y litros de cafe jeje!)**

**Les dejo capi...ciao bellas!**

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

**"Im the highlight of your twilight"**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 18**

**Pasado**

"_Cuando la edad enfría la sangre y los placeres son cosa del pasado,  
__el recuerdo más querido sigue siendo el último,  
__y nuestra evocación más dulce, la del primer beso"_

Aquel que algún día dijo que tener un hermano menor era lo mejor de lo mejor, tenía que pensarlo dos veces. Hacía algunas semanas que Jack había llegado y aun no me podía acostumbrar a su llanto de gato recién nacido.

Era adorable, no lo niego y lo amaba demasiado pero a veces me desesperaba, sobre todo por mi nuevo cambio de humor. Luego de aquel día en el hospital y de mi intento desesperado por alcanzar algo que ya no existía, mi reciente y mejorado ánimo cayó de nuevo por los suelos.

No podía dejar de pensar en que lo había visto porque había sido tan real, tan perfecto como mi mente lo recordaba. Mis teorías se acababan cuando recordaba su forma de ser: fatalista, extremista. Si dijo que se iba, sería para siempre así que no imaginaba la posibilidad de que regresara a Forks y mucho menos para verme. Así que su regreso era una idea simplemente ridícula.

No me amaba, eso me quedaba claro casi cinco meses después sin una llamada de acercamiento o disculpa de su parte. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el gusano de la duda se comiera mi corazón estilo queso gruyere.

Vagué por rincones que no conocía de mi mente en busca de una respuesta: qué demonios había pasado en el hospital?.

Había solo una forma de saberlo y necesitaba un auto para eso.

Para mi suerte, Maddie tenía su auto aparcado indefinidamente en la casa ya que aún se quedaba en casa a cuidar a Jack. Cuando se lo pedí, me dio las llaves de inmediato, pensaba que iría de compras a Seattle. Si hubiera sabido que ese no era mi destino, jamás me hubiera dejado salir de casa esa mañana.

Subí al auto esperando no haberme olvidado del camino que bifurcaba de la carretera 101, pero recordé el árbol macabro que había marcado yo misma como señal para encontrar la casa enorme entre el bosque.

Fui difícil llegar ya que la vegetación se había adueñado un poco del sendero pero luego de un rato de adivinarlo, la casa se dejó ver. Seguía esplendida como antes, de la misma manera en que Esme la había dejado aunque obviamente la naturaleza también había reclamado aquel espacio.

Bajé ya con la punzada, con la sensación de que el simple hecho de estar allí haría que todos ellos regresaran a mi vida. Me asomé por los enormes ventanales del vidrio, pero las persianas evitaban ver algo del interior. Dolió pensar que la casa estaba vacía igual que yo.

Quise entrar para poder seguir algún rastro, lo que fuera pero no pude, estaba todo completamente cerrado. Después de un rato afuera me di cuenta de que la casa no tenía el mismo encanto que sus habitantes de ensueño le regalaban, incluso la percibí fea, simple.

Creo que de cierta forma, eso me ayudó a no llorar: no parecía el mismo lugar en el que me había divertido tanto, para nada era el que había llamado mi segundo hogar.

No tenía caso que estuviera allí, todo en ese lugar estaba muerto. Estaba a punto de irme cuando el sonido del rio me llamó la atención y de inmediato recordé el lugar idílico. Caminé por la pequeña colina después del río que estaba dibujada por muchas florecitas purpuras, igual a las del lago.

No tardé nada en visualizar la cabaña en la que había pasado la noche más maravillosa de mi vida.

"_juro que podría vivir aquí siempre…"_

Mi mente comenzó a jugarme sucio, recordando exactamente cada minuto que pase en esa cabaña.

"_si ese es el caso entonces creo que tendré que vivir contigo..."_

Escuchar su voz retumbando en mi mente me dolió demasiado por eso hasta ese día había evitado recordarla despierta. Era más difícil así.

Probé sin esperanzas igual que en la casa grande: giré la perilla de la puerta y con un pequeño empujón, esta se abrió sin más. Entré de inmediato como si más rápido lo hiciera, más rápido desaparecería el dolor en mi pecho y por un momento pareció ser así.

Recorrí la sala de muñecas que no era tan acogedora ahora. Lo hice despacio sin razón alguna.

"_sabes que desde la primera vez que me miraste, te pertenezco..." _mi propia voz sonaba espectral en mis pensamientos

Tal vez estaba loca pero algo me decía que en ese lugar se había quedado algo de él, de su presencia. Las cortinas de la ventana en la que alguna vez se asomó, guardaba un poco de su aroma humano así que sin remedio las abracé estúpidamente.

"_es cierto...nos pertenecemos" _

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en mis ojos haciéndome recordar que estaba viva. Ilógicamente el dolor era ahora lo único que me hacía poner los pies en la tierra.

Aún así, me arrastré a la habitación donde...donde había pasado todo. Estaba igual de cómo la habíamos dejado aquel día: los dos habíamos hecho la cama, mi lado estaba más prolijo y estirado que el de él.

En esa habitación era más contundente su esencia, me tiré devastada en una silla contemplando la cama más enorme aún ahora que no estaba él. Así hubiera podido pasar las horas, sin importarme nada más que mi desgracia pero algo estaba mal. Después de todo, algo había cambiado: parecía que la cama estaba movida.

Algo me perturbó de aquella situación, todo tenía que permanecer como antes al menos en ese lugar, por lo mismo ni siquiera pensé en acostarme en la cama. Así que limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos y traté de moverla. Al hacerlo, un sonido se hizo escuchar en la duela del suelo, sonó como una madera crujiendo.

Mi curiosidad nata me hizo inclinarme demasiado para ver qué era lo que había debajo. Efectivamente la duela estaba fuera de su lugar.

El cuidado que había tenido por mantener la habitación intacta se fue al carajo: con un solo movimiento hice a un lado la cama y abrí desesperada de una buena vez un hueco en la madera, encontrándome una caja negra.

La abrí y maravillosamente el pasado volvió a mí.

Allí estaba todo lo que había desaparecido de mi cuarto: la ropa, las fotografías, todo. Además de objetos que no eran míos: con cuidado, desdoblé el papel viejo que reconocí como la carta del Sr. Masen a su esposa Elizabeth, igualmente estaba el libro que alguna vez él leyó en la casa grande.

No tenía sentido que eso estuviera allí, tenía que ser una señal o algo. La pieza perdida de algún rompecabezas.

Y si él había regresado avergonzado pero se había arrepentido como dijo Lee?

La misma sensación que me hizo correr detrás de él el día de su partida recorrió mi cuerpo. Tenía que buscarlo y hasta ahora me daba cuenta.

Tomé la caja mientras la adrenalina me sofocaba y a la vez me daba fuerzas para tomar la decisión de ir al único lugar que tenía respuestas esperándome. Respuestas concretas, no conjeturas estúpidas.

Estaba segura de que el medio tanque de gasolina no alcanzaría para llegar a aquel lugar, así que de paso fui a pedirle un favor a la única persona que sabía no abriría el pico.

Llegué a la tienda de los Newton que parecía abandonada.

No era temporada de caza o excursionismo en Forks por lo que la tienda estaba sola, así que entré echándole ojo a las cosas que había de oferta, más que nada para disimular mientras llegaba a la campanita cerca de escritorio.

Aún no la tocaba cuando unos pasos me sorprendieron por detrás y antes de siquiera voltear escuché como Mike caía al suelo tirando latas del famoso repelente de osos que yo misma había puesto de moda.

_- estas bien?...-_ ayudé a levantar las latas

_- si, sólo quería asustarte Bella, pero veo que mis pies son demasiado torpes...-_ dijo Mike

Pensé un momento a qué se refería y luego lo obvio cruzó mi cabeza: el escudo involuntario había lanzado un poco a Mike. Hice de nuevo una nota mental para aprender a controlarlo pero sería más tarde, ahora tenía una nueva misión.

_- lo siento, es que tu sabes que no coordino bien...-_

Se levantó del suelo y me vio con aquella mirada de Golden Retriever que hacía de vez en cuando, sus ojos se iluminaron por completo. Aquella actitud de Mike me daba miedo, mucho miedo.

_- y a qué se debe tu visita?...-_ preguntó contento, subiéndole dos grados a su tono de voz

_- vengo a ver a Lee...-_ dije buscando al susodicho por la pequeña tienda.

_- ah...-_ soltó Mike decepcionado – _dice que en Europa todos los establecimientos decentes dan quince minutos para fumar así que mi mamá se los dio y esta allá afuera...-_ señaló la puerta del almacén.

Le di las gracias y salí por la puerta mencionada dejándolo con su cara de niño triste. No le tomé importancia. Recargado en la pared encontré a Lee, envuelto en una nube de humo de su cigarrillo. Creo que también se alegró de verme.

_- Swan?...en serio eres tú o sólo son mis alucines mañaneros?- _dijo lanzándome un poco de humo.

_- no, soy un maldito fantasma...por supuesto que soy yo!-_

Tosí exageradamente mientras hacía a un lado el humo.

_- ya, ya lo apago....sólo le doy el último beso...-_ me respondió sereno, o al menos eso pude intuir ya que tenía puestos sus lentes oscuros.

_- fumar es causa de cáncer, si los sabias verdad?...- _

- _ya lo sabía Santa Isabella...y dime, qué te trae por acá?, seguro vienes por tu dotación de repelente de osos...-_ rió un poco, tosiendo por el humo de su propio cigarro.

_-no, de hecho he venido a pedirte un favor enorme...-_ le dije en tono suplicante- _necesito dinero, mucho dinero...-_

Alcancé a ver como arqueó una ceja y sacó otro cigarrillo de su chaleco color caqui, ese era su feo uniforme patrocinado por los Newtons.

_- aja?...y para qué quieres mucho dinero?...espera, no me digas!- _puso una mano en su frente, como los adivinos - _apostaste todo jugando cartas en línea?, porque una vez algo parecido le pasó al amigo de un amigo que...-_ lo interrumpí.

_- no, no, no!...-_ agité las manos al aire – _necesito dinero para gasolina, tanto así como para llegar a Alaska en un Sentra...-_

Lee comenzó a reírse de mi desesperación tanto que Mike salió a ver qué pasaba.

_- Mickey, qué bien que te unes a la conversación!...-_ Lee le gritó mientras le pasaba una mano a la espalda.

_- en serio?, de qué hablaban si se puede saber?...-_ dijo Mike emocionado

Fulminé a Lee con la mirada, arrepintiéndome por haber acudido a él, más cuando volvió a abrir la boca.

_- hablábamos de que Bella quiere fugarse a Alaska y necesita dinero, mucho dinero, no es así Swan?...-_

Me quedé boquiabierta cuando soltó todo. Olviden que era de mis personas favoritas en el mundo!

_-por qué quieres fugarte Bella?...-_ soltó Mike asustado, tenía miedo que quisiera huir conmigo.

_- no me quiero fugar! y saben qué?, olvídenlo...-_ dije antes de dar la media vuelta hecha una furia.

No podía creerlo!, de nuevo era apuñalada por la espalda por un supuesto amigo.

_- porqué te vas?...estoy seguro de que el buen Mickey puede prestarte algo de dinero no?...- _escuché que dijo detrás mío pero no me detuve.

_- por supuesto Bella-_ susurró Mike

_-y te aseguramos que no le diremos nada a nadie...- _

Me detuve y regresé, cuando lo hice, Lee guiño un ojo exageradamente. Serian capaces de ayudarme esos dos? No lo dude cuando Mike sacó algunos billetes de su cartera y me los entrego sin más. Una parte de mi no deseaba aceptarlos por eso del interés romántico de Mike hacia mí, pero no tenia opción. No podía ir caminando hacia Alaska como lo hacía en Forks.

_- te los devuelvo pronto Mike, te lo prometo...-_le dije tomándolos

_- si, no hay cuidado!...-_ estaba entusiasmado hasta la coronilla

Salimos por la entrada de la tienda, en eso, Lee le pidió a Mike que nos dejara solos. En serio que Mike se había convertido en el títere de Lee, hacía todo lo que este le pidiera. Supongo que se debía a la admiración hacía alguien mayor.

_- gracias por la indiscreción, Lee "cualseatuapellido"..._- le dije enojada y golpeándolo en el hombro

_- cariño, gracias a mi indiscreción tienes la mesada de Mickey en tu bolsillo y para tu información mi nombre es Alexander West...tómalo en cuenta para que cuando me insultes, lo hagas correctamente por favor...-_ estaba ofendido

Un _ups_ se cruzó en mi mente, a su modo me había ayudado y yo me estaba portando como una idiota.

_- sí, perdón...gracias por el enorme poder de convencimiento West, te debo una...-_

Pareció suavizar su expresión, lo que me hizo sentir menos culpable cuando me fui, no sin antes tomar prestado de la tienda un mapa de Alaska. Como pude lo seguí creo que me perdí un par de veces a pesar de que debía solamente seguir una línea recta. Dos horas tardé en comprender que iba en la dirección equivocada pero luego de resolver ese problema, llegue directamente a mi destino original: Denali.

Aquel lugar era distinto a Forks: menos boscoso, más abierto y ciertamente más frio a pesar de la época del año. Me sorprendí al ver al ras de la carretera a los animales paseando tan cerca de la civilización, aquello era casi un bufet a domicilio para los míos.

Al llegar a lo que supuse era el pueblo, paré en una tienda parecida a la de los Newton para preguntar si tenían idea alguna de los Denali.

Bastó decir "mujeres hermosas" para que el viejo tendero me señalara una casa que se vislumbraba en una colina muy alta. Si hubiera sabido que encontrar a los Denali era tan fácil, lo hubiera intentado desde hacía mucho.

Llegué sin problemas a la casa que me habían señalado, un poco fastidiada por haber manejado tanto pero después de ver _Denali_ escrito en el buzón supe que había valido la pena. Sobre todo si encontraba respuesta a mis preguntas.

Llamé varias veces a la puerta sin éxito, seguramente no había nadie en casa. Estaba muy nerviosa y sumamente enojada porque mis esfuerzos por llegar a aquel lugar habían sido en vano. Pensé que tal vez me había equivocado de casa pero no había otra colina más que esa y ciertamente, no creía que hubiera más Denalis a la redonda.

_- maldita sea...-_ dije en voz baja casi subiendo al auto pero me detuve al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Vi como por un costado de la puerta, un rostro de porcelana se asomaba con una sonrisa. Supuse que quién fuera, tenía miedo de exponer su piel vampírica a los débiles rayos del sol de Denali.

Esforcé la mirada y vi claramente a Kate.

Al reconocerla, me moví velozmente para estar frente a ella en un segundo, y al otro la abracé sin poder controlarme. La rubia se sorprendió por mi efusividad inexplicable para ella y racional para mí, aunque sin importar aquello, recibió mi abrazo de la misma manera.

_- Bella!, qué haces aquí?...-_ me preguntó jalándome a la casa, pero de repente la noté nerviosa.

Tardé un poco en contestar ya que estaba impresionada por la mansión Denali. Era mucho más rústica que la de sus familiares de Forks y con más aspecto de cabaña que de casa. La madera inundaba cada rincón de aquel lugar y el aroma de bosque era más contundente que en mi pueblo.

_- qué hago aquí?...bueno, es que me quedaba de paso y decidí venir a saludarlos...hola!...-_ sonreí por mi estupidez.

_- de paso?...-_ Kate arqueo una ceja incrédula – _en fin, me da mucho gusto verte después de tanto tiempo, pero debo admitir que no te esperábamos...-_

Recordé que Kate tenía un humor un poco fuerte por lo que me arrepentí de haber ido.

_- hay alguien más en casa?, si es así me gustaría saludarlos...-_ dije tragando saliva

Probablemente Tanya se encontraba en casa, lista para burlarse de mí y mi mala suerte o tal vez para vengarse de la ocasión que jugué lanzamiento de vampiros con ella.

_- no, solamente estoy yo...los demás salieron a cazar...- _su tono de voz seguía alterado

Era obvio que no estaba sola, la casa estaba inundada de esencias conocidas y de presencias, por eso se me hizo extraño que mintiera, tal vez por eso estaba nerviosa. Conociendo el carácter de mi antigua profesora, sabía que era difícil alterar sus nervios así como así.

De repente, unos sonidos casi imperceptibles sonaron lentamente, eran pasos, el suelo de madera crujió apenas unas décimas de segundo.

_- y cómo va tu escudo Bella?...-_ preguntó sentándome en el sillón

Kate notó mi inquietud y trató de distraerme sin éxito. Mis sentidos estaban a tope porque algo estaba pasando.

_- en realidad he tenido algunas mejorías porque...-_ otro sonido me interrumpió

Pareció como que alguien cerraba una puerta, aunque se suponía que Kate estaba sola. Algo me olió a podrido de inmediato, allí había gato encerrado.

Qué o quién podía estar en Denali que no quisieran que viera?. Mi corazón saltó al imaginar lo imposible.

Me levanté rápido del sillón y antes de dar el primer paso, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, haciendo que cayera al sillón retorciéndome.

_- lo siento Bella...-_ alcancé a escuchar a Kate que seguía electrocutándome.

No había sentido su poder de esa manera sobre mí, fue brutal los primeros segundos pero algo me dijo que no debía desistir ante ese simple ataque. La verdad me sorprendió que mi mente lo definiera como _simple_.

Yo quería saber qué pasaba, porqué me estaba atacando?

Mi instinto desplegó algo fuerte, parecido a cuando lanzas un puñetazo pero yo no había movido nada. Sólo el pensamiento de parar el dolor bastó para expulsar a Kate en el aire así de fácil.

_- no Kate...yo soy la que lo siente-_ alcancé a decirle

Inmediatamente corrí hacía la parte trasera de la casa, sin importarme que Kate había caído encima de una mesa de madera y otros muebles.

Definitivamente, alguien estaba en esa casa y había huido con mi presencia. Quién más si no era _él_? Podía oler aún la esencia conocida por todo el camino que yo misma seguía velozmente, casi estrellándome con los árboles.

Quien fuera a quien estuviera persiguiendo no contaba con que mis _caserías_ solitarias me habían vuelto más rápida así que en esta ocasión – si era _él_- lo encontraría y lo enfrentaría de una buena vez.

Averiguaría la razón por la cual me había engañado durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

Llegó un punto en el que el rastro desapareció del camino pero yo estaba segura de que seguía cerca de mí. Era exactamente igual a cuando los animales pequeños se escondían cuando no sabían a dónde ir sin ser comidos por mí. Era cuestión de tiempo para que moviera un músculo y me diera cuenta de su ubicación.

Quise reír cuando me percaté de que ya no era una simple niña torpe que jugaba a ser vampiro. Ahora me había convertido en algo más preciso, realmente podía decir con orgullo que era un hibrido de vampiro: astuta, más rápida de lo normal, perceptiva.

Efectivamente, luego de un instante de quedarme quieta, el viento me indicó que algo se movió rapidísimo a algunos metros de mí, aunque algo también estaba detrás mio. Supuse que era Kate quien iba para detenerme. De repente me sentí como el juego del _Gato y el Ratón_, por alguna razón yo era los dos personajes en aquel momento.

No pensé que estuviera tan cerca así que apreté el paso lo más que pude y me adelanté a sus movimientos ya que descubrí que siempre daba vuelta a la derecha.

Lo alcancé y en ese momento vi que estaba persiguiendo a una persona que apenas era una mancha de suéter color azul y pantalones negros por la velocidad a la que íbamos.

Di un salto grande sobre la mancha y abrí mis brazos para atraparla antes de que pudiera escapar.

_- EDWARD!...-_ grité con todas mis fuerzas al tocar aquella figura de piedra.

**Prometi que seria mas interesante...lo logre? (espero que si!). Ups, me he dado cuenta de que Lee saco mi personalidad rara (y hasta mi nombre jeje!), espero me perdonen y dejen sus reviews que me hacen escribir mas y mas...si superamos los del capi pasado, les subo en caliente otro capi**

**xoxo**

**PD: ya tenemos 370 reviews!...jaja no es mucho pero significa demasiado para mi jeje!**


	20. Verdad

**HOlaaa!...rapido les dejo capi que ya me voy antes de que llegue mi jefazo al trabajo...espero que les guste y no digo más, leanlooo!. La cosa se pondra mas buena y como buena adivina que soy (preguntenle a mi querida amiga Crisabella), presiento que muy, muy pronto tendremos un Edward POV. Saludos a las chicas que comentaron el ultimo capi y que sobrevivieron para leer y dejar su review en esta ocasion jeje!...las kieroooo!**

**Advertencia: el capitulo de hoy tiene dialogos, muchos dialogos. No desespereis.**

**Los personajes que reconozcan no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Mayer, todo lo demás pertenece a mi alter ego, Master of the Wicked (incluido por supuesto mi querido Alexander West)**

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

**"Im the highlight of your twilight..."**

* * *

**CAPITULO 19**

**Verdad**

"_Le verdad raramente es pura y nunca simple"  
_**Oscar Wilde**

Casi por un segundo creí haber triunfado.

Estaba segurísima de que ahora las cosas estarían claras, fuera cual fuera mi respuesta en aquel encuentro en Denali.

Pero el chocar con aquella piedra en movimiento no era lo que buscaba, al menos no al ver quién era realmente.

No era _él_, para nada.

Fui una completa estúpida al pensar que me había buscado, mucho más lo fui cuando una esperanza me decía que tal vez todo podía regresar a la normalidad. Me incorporé un poco aturdida, dándome cuenta de que mi objetivo estaba de pie frente a mí, golpeando un pie en el pedazo de madera en el que se paraba.

Alcé la vista y de inmediato reconocí su hermoso rostro, su cabellera rubia y esa expresión tan particular de odio hacia mi persona, aunque estaba segura de que antes de todo el drama ella había aprendido a tolerarme.

No era otra más que Rosalíe.

_- Rose...digo, Rosalíe?...-_ chillé de alegría pero sin moverme de mi lugar

Al parecer no le había caído muy bien la noticia de mi inesperada visita porque al igual que Kate, torció un gesto de desagrado al verme. Debo admitir que en aquel momento, no me preocupaba la hostilidad de Rosalíe, sino que me enfoqué en controlar lo que sentía mi corazón con solo verla. El hecho de que estuviera frente a mí, era la segunda ronda de prueba de dos cosas: una, que _él_ si había entrado a mi patética vida y dos, me recordaba que no me quería ni siquiera un poco.

_- qué haces aquí?...-_ me preguntó sin separar los dientes, echa una furia.

No sabía que contestarle, realmente la excusa de buscar lo que había perdido sonaba bastante bochornoso para mí y ciertamente no le iba a decir que había ido hasta Denali para caerle encima a ella o a lanzar a Kate, así que fui sincera.

_- no lo sé...-_ dije en un susurro, conteniendo las lágrimas.

_- no mientas...has venido a buscar a Edward, no es así? – _

Tan rápido había sido acorralada por lo obvio?.

Me arrepentí de haber ido a Denali de nuevo, además de que fue la primera vez que volví a escuchar que alguien mencionaba su nombre. Lo mejor hubiera sido que aquel día sentara mi trasero cerca de la cuna de Jack a adivinar cuáles eran sus primeros pensamientos. Lo había hecho ya muchas veces, porqué ese día fue la excepción?

_- no... ni idea de qué es lo que te hace pensar eso_- dije más repuesta

_-tal vez fue el hecho de que gritaste su nombre en mi oído mientras caías encima de mí!...-_ me gritó con elegancia, supuse que así les gritaba a sus sirvientes cuando estaba viva.

Rosalíe estaba enojada, muy enojada y sin su marido a la vista, sabía que eso representaba un problema para mí. Ahora yo no era nada suyo y por su respiración profunda, supe que nada le impediría que me partiera en dos. Se acercó hacía mi casi echando humo, di un paso para atrás pero un arbusto me impidió seguir.

Extendió una mano y sin esperármelo, suavemente envolvió mi cuerpo en un abrazo duro y frío..

Qué rayos pasaba?

Me sentí en un universo paralelo, en donde alguien me estaba tomando el pelo haciendo que Rosalíe sintiera un atisbo de cariño hacia mí. No quise moverme mientras estuve en sus fríos brazos, ella en cambio, pasaba una mano por mi espalda haciendo sonar el cascabel de su pulsera como siempre. Supuse que aquel acto significaba algo, significaba que a su modo me había extrañado.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados: estaba feliz por verla aunque se tratara de Rosalíe pero también quería llorar porque después de todo, no era _él_ quien me abrazaba.

Al final, el llanto ganó la batalla en mis ojos, haciendo que Rosalíe lo notara.

-_no deberías de estar aquí Bella...-_ levantó mi rostro, viéndome con otro sentimiento en sus ojos casi amarillos.

Por alguna razón el enojo se había ido de su rostro al verme y ahora solo quedaba la lástima. Lo mismo que todas las personas que conocía -excepto por Lee- pero, por qué habría sido diferente con ella? Estaba segura que era de las pocas que sabía lo que mi desgracia personal en realidad significaba. No debí de haberme sorprendido.

_- ya lo sé...-_ admití avergonzada _- siento mucho todo este despliegue de idiotez-_

En aquel momento, Kate llegó al lugar de la reunión.

_- estoy en realidad sorprendida Bella, has mejorado bastante tus habilidades...- _me miro como una madre orgullosa, suavizando su expresión _-vamos a casa, supongo que tienen mucho de qué hablar...-_

Agradecí al cielo por la buena respuesta de Kate, creo que si no estaba molesta fue por el hecho de que ella me había enseñado muchas cosas de las que sabía, así que el orgullo estaba por delante.

Caminamos en silencio un momento hacía la casa. No sabía qué decirles o qué responderles si me preguntaban más cosas, afortunadamente, Rosalíe rompió el hielo en ese momento.

_- y cómo está tu familia?...supongo que están vueltos locos con tu nuevo hermanito – _

Cómo es que sabía que Jack ya estaba en casa?. Me paré en seco y luego en un segundo recordé que teníamos una conocida que era vidente del futuro. Además, había una pequeña cosita llamada sentido común.

_- Alice te lo dijo...-_ susurré sin ganas mientras Rosalíe asentía- _pues si estamos muy contentos con su llegada, es en verdad adorable tener un bebé en casa –_ traté de sonar optimista

Llegamos al patio y Kate nos dejo solas porque efectivamente, Rosalíe y yo teníamos que hablar y no precisamente de mi etapa como hermana mayor

_- supéralo Bella...-_ comenzó Rosalíe.

Sabía a qué se refería pero no quería admitirlo, con cada segundo en Denali me humillaba más.

_- crees que no sé que debo hacerlo?...me lo repito todos los días Rose, pero no puedo y créeme que es horrible tener que admitirlo contigo, que sé que le dirás todo sin querer cuando te lea la mente –_

Controlé un poco la verborrea.

_- no creo que lea mi mente...hace meses que no lo veo y creo que pasaran más aún para que lo haga_ – dijo molesta

Sin duda algo había pasado entre ellos. Los Cullen eran una familia unida y a donde fuera uno, iban todos, así que no entendía cuál era la razón de ese distanciamiento. Debía ser algo grave.

_- pero porqué?...- _

_- tal vez tú no te das cuenta pero debes saber que Edward es un imbécil...- _dijo aquello con tanta rabia que incluso sus facciones cambiaron un poco

_- no entiendo nada...-_ admití

_- aún no lo entiendes?-_ preguntó incrédula- _Bella, créeme que lo que estoy a punto de decirte, es lo que menos quiero que sepas, pero si eso te ayuda a retomar tu vida entonces estoy dispuesta a hacerlo...-_

Estaba a punto de decir algo serio, algo que probablemente cambiaría mi forma de ver a su hermano. No me dio buena espina al ver que tomó aire cuando ni siquiera lo necesitaba.

_-dilo de una vez...-_

Era como cuando te quitas una bandita: si lo haces lento es más doloroso, por eso quieres removerla rápido y así evitar el dolor lo más que puedas. Deseaba terminar con mi dolor y si Rosalíe tenía la cura, era bienvenido todo.

_- Edward te olvidó...-_ dijo mirándome a los ojos a la espera de mi reacción

Al escuchar eso no dije o hice nada. Ya lo sabía pero era muy distinto escucharlo de alguien que sabía de lo que hablaba.

_- un día solamente despertó y decidió que ya no sabía quién eras tú para él...ya no recuerda lo que significabas en su vida, ni que te quería más que a nada –_ seguía furiosa

_- bueno, Rose...-_ dije resignada – _es obvio que nunca me quiso, por eso se fue –_

Rosalíe parecía consternada, incluso más que yo en ese momento.

- _algo de Edward se perdió el día que nos fuimos...-_ noté tristeza en su voz- _por eso Emmet, Alice, Jasper y yo le dimos la espalda en cuanto salimos de Forks...-_

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tan mal estaban las cosas como para que decidieran separar la familia y lo peor, yo había tenido que ver en eso?

- _Esme y Carlisle decidieron permanecer a su lado por su bien, lo aman a pesar de todo pero nosotros no pudimos soportar la serie de errores que cometió contigo y con...bueno, el punto es que fue lo mejor para todos, incluso para ti-_

Mi cabeza daba vueltas por doquier, tratando de descifrar las palabras de Rosalíe: nunca me hubiera imaginado lo que me estaba diciendo. Yo hacía a los Cullen felices de la vida, conquistando un pueblo más en algún lugar del mundo.

_- los demás están aquí contigo?-_

_- solamente Emmet pero se encuentra de casería con Eleazar y las demás, regresan mañana en la mañana...debo de decir que te extraña mucho – _

El hecho de saber de Emmet me devolvió un poquito la vida pero aún había una persona que me importaba más de lo que hubiera querido.

_- si dices que Alice no estaba de acuerdo, porque nunca me ha llamado o visitado?...- _las lágrimas poblaron mis ojos

_- aún no se perdona a sí misma y sufre muchísimo porque cree que todo fue su culpa: lo que pasó en el bosque, que Edward te atacara, todo...no tiene cara para verte a los ojos desde aquel día que te mintió en tu casa...tiene poco que ella y Jasper se mudaron a Inglaterra- _

Me sentí culpable del sufrimiento innecesario de Alice, me arrepentí por acusarla tantas noches de traicionera.

_- y bueno, de las visitas ni hablamos...no es tan sencillo escaparnos a Forks luego de que los perros nos dieron aquel ultimátum y eso ha complicado las cosas demasiado -_

Básicamente, Rosalíe acababa de admitir que habían estado en Forks y era obvio que cuando se refería a _los perros_, sólo podía significar una cosa: Quiloutes.

_- porque ha complicado las cosas?, ustedes ya no viven en Forks...-_

- _no, ya no... pero eso no evita que olvidemos nuestras responsabilidades, aunque Edward ya lo haya hecho_ – vio mi rostro sorprendido y se detuvo

- _en verdad que sigo sin entender Rosalíe...-_

- _hace no mucho tiempo, tú eras una chica normal hasta que llegó el necio de mi hermano y te sacó a nuestro mundo sin que tú lo pidieras...-_ me habló fuerte - _de repente cuando se le acabo el amor, se fue, te dejo sola y sin armas en un mundo que no conocías del todo, desprotegida cuando sabía perfectamente que tú eres perseguida por lo que eres...-_

Lloré aún más al escuchar sus palabras. Aquella parecía una historia triste de otra persona, no la mía. Creo que después de todo Rosalíe tenía razón.

_- por eso fue que lo dejamos, nosotros fuimos sus cómplices en un principio porque aceptamos que te despertara, así que ahora es nuestro turno de protegerte...-_

De nuevo, Rosalíe me abrazó mientras yo asimilaba todo. En ese instante, ella parecía incluso más cálida que Esme, casi como una madre.

_- yo nací con esto y no deben de sentirse con algún tipo de responsabilidad sobre mí, ni siquiera él...lo que pasó, pasó y debemos de seguir nuestras vidas y si los Vulturi vienen, será sólo por mí y nada más, no arrastraré a nadie conmigo-_

Eso lo tenía bien claro, incluso antes de que ellos se fueran.

_- aún así nosotros te protegeremos en la medida que sea posible...aunque Alice no pueda ver más allá de Forks, aunque los perros ladren-_ rió un poco

Cuando conocí a Rosalíe, nunca imagine que podría llegar a escuchar todo eso de su propia boca. Además, creo que si estaban dispuestos a velar por mí, entonces aún seguían siendo de mi familia. No estaba perdida del todo, no estaba sola como lo había pensado pero aún así el dolor de mi pecho seguía igual.

Mi cuerpo humano hizo estragos en plena conversación con Rosalíe y Kate: tenía hambre, tanta que podría comerme un sándwich enorme o un ciervo si fuera el caso. Lamentablemente, pensé mis planes alimenticios en voz alta.

_- en serio te alimentas tu sola?...-_preguntó Kate

_- si...- dije orgullosa- obviamente solo de animales pequeños, justo como me enseñó Emmet aunque planeo próximamente cazar algo más grande: un gato montés o un ciervo, yo que sé...-_

_- en verdad me da gusto que seas autosuficiente, eso te hará más fáciles las cosas...- _

Me sentí tan bien con ellas dos platicando de lo que no podía con mis padres o mis amigos. Creo que así hubiera sido más fácil todo, pero nadie podía enterarse de mi verdadero origen, sobre todo por si algo salía muy mal.

Eso me hizo recordar que era tardísimo y probablemente, Charlie ya había movido cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarme. Suspiré cuando me di cuenta de que en casa me esperaba una reprimenda estilo _"porqué nos haces esto?, ya te hacíamos tirada en una zanja!"._

_- debo irme...aún me quedan varias horas de viaje así que, bueno, fue un gusto volver a verlas, lo mejor...-_

_- si, lo sabemos...-_ dijo Rosalíe echándose el pelo a un lado, sacando su lado vanidoso de nuevo.

Las abracé en la puerta, sintiendo una enorme congoja en el pecho. No quería irme, sentía que como había dicho Rosalíe, algo de mí se quedaba con ellas, con la esperanza de que _él_ algún día se acordara de mi, pobre idiota.

Así que por eso, saqué de la caja algo que debía regresarle, que no me pertenecía. Ambas vampiras me miraron expectantes mientras escarbaba en la infame caja negra. Saqué lo que estaba buscando y con una pluma subrayé lo que deseaba decirle directamente, finalmente coloqué la carta de su padre apartando las hojas del libro.

_- toma...si lo ves, regrésale esto, él bien sabrá que no es mío-_ le extendí el libro a Rosalíe _– ah, también dale esto, no lo quiero...-_

Con determinación, pasé mi mano por el cuello buscando aquella piedra fría que colgaba sin razón como símbolo de lo que nunca fue. La arranqué de golpe rompiendo el cordón que Ángela cuidadosamente le había reemplazado. Al hacerlo me sentí mal, ya que por primera vez me sentí huérfana, me sentí dejada, derrotada pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Rosalíe lo recibió gustosa, creo que se debía al hecho de que no deseaba que sufriera por su hermano, aunque ella no sabía que en cuanto subiera al auto de Maddie, las lágrimas harían estragos catastróficos en mí.

_- no le diré nada de lo que me has contado, excepto sólo lo que acabas de decir...-_ me abrazó de nuevo – _iremos a vigilarte en cuanto sea posible...-_ me aseguró Rosalíe.

_- o yo vendré a visitarlos, no hay problema...me muero por ver a Emmet- _

Kate miró a Rosalíe a manera de complicidad.

- _será mejor que no vengas, no deseamos que te encuentres con...aún no sabemos si te atacara de nuevo...-_ dijo Kate apenada

Si, con eso me quedo todo más claro: él no sólo no me quería, sino que también quería comerme. Eso sí que era amor!

_- pero nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo Bella...- _

_- no me prometas nada...simplemente haz lo que puedas - _le dije

Las promesas no me servían de nada, mucho menos en esta etapa tan cruda y real de mi vida. Subí de nuevo al auto, ahora de regreso a Forks. Rosalíe y Kate se quedaron inmóviles en la entrada hasta que desaparecí de nuevo entre las calles del pueblo, sin saber de nuevo si las volvería a ver. Algo en mi corazón me decía que si, aunque su hueco aún no me dejara vivir en paz, la prueba fue que no paré de llorar el camino entero.

El camino a casa fue más corto en distancia, pero más largo emocionalmente. No dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Rosalíe, en que ya no había esperanza alguna, ni hablar de lo que me diría Charlie al llegar a casa muy pasada la noche.

Me sorprendió no ver el coche patrulla de Charlie, seguramente me estaba buscando por todo el pueblo a esas horas.

Estacioné el auto y bajé la caja conmigo al llegar a casa. Antes de entrar pude ver por el vidrio de la puerta lo hinchados que estaban mis ojos, ahora debía encontrar una explicación a porqué lloré en mi "viaje de compras".

Giré el picaporte y antes de siquiera dar un paso, Maddie saltó a mi brazos angustiada haciendo que la caja cayera al suelo.

_- estoy bien Maddie...-_

_- Dios mío Bells!...estas viva!...-_ dijo la exagerada Maddie.

_- aja?...porqué no habría de estarlo?, fui solamente de compras, no es para tanto...-_

Maddie en verdad estaba angustiada, con los ojos igual que los míos.

_- qué pasó?...dónde está Charlie?-_

_- entonces no lo sabes?, no te escapaste a escondidas a esa fiesta?...-_ dijo buscando mis ojos.

_- no, no sé de qué me hablas...- _

De repente me puse nerviosa, algo había pasado mientras no estaba en Forks y por la cara de Maddie supe que había sido muy grave.

* * *

**So?, qué demonios habra pasado?...espero que les haya gustado como a mi!...hay demasiadas pistas en este capi, muchisimasssss!...por favor dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones y para animarme a seguir escribiendo y ya saben si tienen alguna duda, estoy en todos lados: messenger, twiter, facebook, en la sopa jeje!...las kiero**

**xoxo**


	21. Interrogatorios

**CAPITULO 20**

**Interrogatorios**

Maddie no tardó nada en contarme lo sucedido aquel día.

Al parecer Charlie había recibido un reporte sobre un ataque en la zona de cabañas turísticas de Forks. Había siso una simple fiesta de universitarios de Seattle- y unos cuantos chicos locales-que se salió de control cuando la fogata en el bosque atrajo a un animal que los tacó en medio de la oscuridad.

_- te juro que casi me da algo cuando me enteré de que uno de tus amigos resulto herido, aunque, tal vez me escuche mal por decirlo, pero gracias a Dios no murió como el otro chico...-_

_- alguien murió?...-_ pregunté alarmada

_- fue uno de los universitarios pero Mike Newton resultó herido...-_

En ese momento me di cuenta de que el asunto de los ataques había llegado demasiado lejos, ahora rondaban Forks y le había tocado a alguien conocido. Como fuera, vampiro o animal, debía tener una solución pero la verdad no me atrevía siquiera a pensar una que me involucrara, mucho menos si en realidad se trataba de un vampiro..

_- pero él está bien?...-_

_- llamé a sus padres hace un rato, dicen que por suerte solo tiene un par de raspones y moretones...-_

Suspiré aliviada porque a pesar de mi cero interés romántico por Mike, no deseaba que fuera la cena de un vampiro, o de algún oso. Esto no podía estar pasando, porque ahora no había nadie en Forks que hiciera algo al respecto. Bueno, estaban los Quiloutes pero la verdad sólo sabía que su forma de salvar a Forks era intimidando a los vampiros y no creía que eso fuera a funcionar con uno forastero.

Aquella noche, me acosté sin esperanza.

Inútilmente seguía pensando en lo que Rosalíe había dicho sin mencionar que ahora estaba el problema de los ataques en Forks. Me revolví entre las cobijas sin sueño dispuesta a entrar en mi letargo, inquieta por no saber qué pasaría conmigo ahora.

Miré la mesita de noche, 3:54 decía mi reloj.

Suspiré cansada por la hora pero luego, unos sonidos me sacaron de mi letargo. Eran como los sonidos que hacía Charlie a propósito en la noche de Navidad para que yo me creyera que Santa había llegado. Sonaban a pisadas grandes, como en las películas de dinosaurios. Me dio miedo por un instante y sin más qué hacer, me cobijé entera con las mantas.

Debajo de ellas, alcancé a escuchar un profundo aullido que provenía del patio de mi casa. Estaba tan cerca que incluso los vidrios rechinaron un poco. Salí de mi cama para asomarme directamente a la ventana y solamente pude notar cómo una enorme sombra entraba de nuevo al bosque. Debo admitir que estaba cansada, sobre todo de las cosas paranormales así que volví a la cama, esperando que aquello que pasé por alto esa noche no tuviera consecuencias graves.

Al día siguiente, visité a Mike en su casa, aunque primero fue necesario cuidar a Jack toda la tarde. Me ponía nerviosa estar con él a solas, era tan frágil y yo tan torpe que temía que algo le pasara.

Fue un milagro que Charlie me permitiera salir, aún estaba bravo por lo de mi salida de "compras" del día anterior, además, estaba alarmado por el avistamiento de aquella cosa rara en el patio de la casa, Maddie le había contado todo.

Insistí por su permiso, estaba dispuesta a ir y torcerle la mano a Mike si fuera necesario con tal de que me contara todo lo que pasó esa noche. Necesitaba un poco de seducción torpe estilo Bella Swan, era lo ideal así que por primera vez en mi vida me arreglé pero no para ir a alguna fiesta: me vestí con ropa que no eran mis típicas camisas de cuadros, me ricé las pestañas y usé el cabello suelto. No era mucho, lo admito pero confiaba más bien en mi encanto vampírico sin descubrir aún.

Como toda una chaperona, Maddie me dejo en la entrada de los Newton mientras la punzada me recordaba que no hacía mucho, alguien en esa casa me había dicho que me deseaba.

Recordé su discurso de _te amo y nunca te haré daño._

_- mentiroso...-_ dije en voz baja mientras tocaba el timbre de la casa.

Fui recibida por la madre de Mike que me abrió contenta. Cuando le avisó a su hijo que estaba allí para visitarlo, lo hizo con mucha alegría. Genial, seguramente le había dicho sus intenciones pasadas para conmigo.

Recorrimos el pasillo de la casa, incluso pasamos por la terraza en donde aquel rumor de mi virginidad perdida había comenzado. Entré a la habitación de Mike y lo primero que puede ver fueron muchísimos posters de videojuegos, además de un estante lleno de comics.

_- hola Bella...qué bueno que viniste-_ me dijo con un dolor claramente fingido.

Estaba recostado en la cama, su rostro se veía demacrado junto con los moretones y las raspaduras en sus mejillas pero pude ver como sus ojos casi brillaron al verme. Un poco más de lo que normalmente lo hacía.

Por alguna razón, me sentí más arrogante que en toda mi vida, eso me hizo sentir mal pero recordé que era necesario utilizar a Mike para el bien de todos.

_- si, bueno, casi me da algo cuando me enteré lo que te había pasado...-_ usé las palabras de Maddie – _ya sabes, eres uno de mis mejores amigos-_

Su rostro se iluminó cuando dije eso pero no debía perturbarme, aquella visita era de investigación y yo debía estar a la altura si quería que Mike soltara algo.

_- cuéntame por favor lo que pasó, me tiene muy preocupada...-_ batí las pestañas como lo hacía Rosalíe en los buenos tiempos.

_- supongo que debió de ser el mismo animal que te atacó a ti y a...-_ lo interrumpí antes de escuchar el nombre

_- si, exacto, no recordemos ese tipo de cosas pero tienes razón, puede ser el mismo, puedo sentarme?...-_ le dije ya sentada a su lado, muy cerca.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido lo cual fue sumamente divertido pero luego de pensarlo mejor, me di cuenta de que era algo patético. Imaginé que _él_ debió de haber pensado lo mismo de mí cuando estábamos juntos.

_Estúpida humana_ me dije.

Mike comenzó a divagar sobre todo lo que ocurrió ese día: desde que salió de su casa, qué llevaba puesto, qué fue lo que bebió.

_-ok, si, es bueno que me digas eso, pero qué pasó en el momento cumbre?...el oso era muy grande?...- _le interrumpí.

_- no estoy seguro de que fuera un oso porque en primer lugar, nunca lo vimos, ni siquiera lo escuchamos llegar...-_

El semblante de Mike comenzó a cambiar mientras me relataba todo.

_- y justo cuando los mayores cantaban el himno de su universidad, Bam!, algo apagó de repente la fogata, luego uno de los chicos comenzó a gritar y todos los demás a correr cuando escucharon unos gruñidos...yo tropecé con un barril de cerveza y caí inconsciente sobre los vidrios o no sé pero claramente pude ver cómo algo arrastró a Kurt a la oscuridad...- _

Sus ojos azules parecían hielo, estaba aterrado.

_- Kurt, él fue el chico que murió?-_ pregunté pasando mi mano sobre la suya, un truco infalible que aprendí viendo TV

_- lo conocí ese día pero no se merecía morir así...-_

_- no me digas que viste lo que pasó...-_ me acerqué demasiado a su rostro, viendo que su acné adolescente se esfumaba

Recordé en ese momento que Mike no era desagradable, físicamente hablando, aunque si lo comparabas con cierto vampiro, o incluso con Lee, estaba perdido.

_- en cuanto vi que desapareció en el bosque corrí detrás de él para tratar de distraer al animal pero ya no había nada, parecía como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, quise seguir pero en ese momento Lee llegó a buscarme...-_

Me saltó a la mente su nombre. No tenía ni idea de que él había asistido a aquella reunión pero si lo pensaba, era algo lógico: Lee era mayor que nosotros, debía de estar en la universidad o algo así.

_- él también estaba en la fiesta...-_

_- no, simplemente llegó a buscarme y me llevó al área de las cabañas...yo estaba como loco, la verdad tenía mucho miedo pero él ayudo a tranquilizarme, además de que se encargó de llamar a la policía cuando encontraron el cuerpo de Kurt muy lejos del lugar...-_

_- quién encontró el cuerpo?...- _seguí el interrogatorio

Aquello parecía un capítulo entero de CSI. Mike estaba a punto de responderme cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

_- toc, toc...manos arriba!-_ sonó la voz constipada.

Abrió la puerta primero, luego Lee asomó su cabeza entrometida en el cuarto.

Adiós investigación.

_- como estas Mikey?...Swan, que gusto tenerte por acá en el Club de Toby_...- se sentó del otro lado de la cama, al lado de Mike – _qué cuentan?...-_ nos miró a ambos demasiado eufórico para mi gusto.

_- nada...mejor cuéntame cómo salvaste a Mike, eso sería súper interesante de escuchar_...- me crucé de brazos

No pareció inmutarse o ponerse nervioso con mi cuestionamiento.

_- mira Bella, tal vez tú no estás enterada pero hace no muchos años yo fui un niño explorador, con pantalones cortos y todas las demás cosas ridículas...-_ se levantó de la cama

Solté una risita -la primera desde hacía varios días- al imaginármelo vestido de explorador neo-punk.

– _por eso sé que la regla numero uno de sobrevivencia en el bosque es NO MOLESTES A LOS ANIMALES SALVAJES!, obviamente la borrachera y la fogata entra dentro de esa categoría, por eso fue que quise alcanzar a Mikey en el bosque, porque- _se dirigió a Mike_ – eres como mi hermano y no quería que te pasara nada!...-_

El relato de Lee me sonó a telenovela mal narrada. Tal vez había ido a la reunión a fiestear un rato y cuando vio el alboroto decidió ayudar, hacerse el héroe. Como casi todos los hombres, sobre protectores absurdos.

_- y bueno, aprovechando que estamos aquí, porqué no quedamos de acuerdo para salir como me habías dicho?...-_ otra vez el malvado de Lee.

_Saliéramos_, busqué en el memo de mi cerebro y lo hallé justo en el día que Jack nació. No era buena idea traerlo a colación aquel día, sobre todo con Mike en la foto. Además esa invitación era para Lee y Jessica, debí de habérselo dicho.

_- lo veremos otro día, Mike está convaleciente...-_ lo callé de inmediato – _bueno, es tardísimo debo irme ya, Charlie esta hecho una furia conmigo por lo de ayer...- _

_- entonces no huiste a Alaska?...-_ preguntó Lee con tono inquisidor.

_- si lo hice pero no había nada por lo cual quedarme...-_ dije resignada

La boca de Lee formó una O. Seguramente sabía ya cuales habían sido mis asuntos el día anterior.

Me despedí de ellos pero antes de salir del cuarto Lee me detuvo.

_- yo te llevo, necesito ver a tu viejo...-_

En el camino a casa tuve que preguntarle a Lee si Charlie necesitaba de sus servicios. Eso hubiera sido demasiado raro ya que nadie haría un retrato hablado de un oso. El interrogatorio paró un momento cuando él mencionó algo a lo que yo no le había dado importancia. Al menos no la que debería.

_- en la tienda siempre he escuchado de un montón de avistamientos de animales, así que tal vez no fue un oso lo que los atacó –_

_- y qué fue?...un fantasma?...un hombre lobo?...- _dije inocentemente pero luego recordé que eso tal vez era posible.

Mi mente se rebobinó a la última vez que había discutido con Jacob, cuando se lo conté todo a Alice.

"_yo no sé mucho de los hombres lobo porque cuando el tratado sucedió ni Jasper ni yo habíamos llegado a la familia" _

Casi pude escuchar su vocecilla, como si hubiera sido ayer. Aquel día descubrí que Jacob no era el único con un secreto y al parecer él tenía uno muy sucio si lo que ahora sospechaba era cierto.

Me indigné demasiado con esa posibilidad, si era el caso de que fueran los culpables de los ataques, no tenían el menor derecho de correr a los Cullen. Probablemente si comprobaba que los Quiloutes eran los culpables, mi antigua familia podría regresar aunque fuera sin _él_.

Debía verlo, lo tenía claro. Debía enfrentarlo y demostrar que ni él ni nadie de La Push tuvieran qué ver con lo que estaba pasando. Pero aún así, algo en dentro de mi no quería que comprobara nada, no quería aceptar que Jacob fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

Debatí conmigo misma muchos días, hasta que al fin decidí ir a hablar con Jacob.

Estar de nuevo en La Push fue demasiado reconfortante, lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado. Recordé la vida antes de los vampiros y las situaciones extrañas, vi mi niñez al lado del que probablemente hoy me consideraba su enemigo natural.

Tomé valor para tocar a la casa de los Black, lista para que me echaran de inmediato.


	22. Encuentros

**Holaaaaaaaaaa!...uy, me he dado cuenta de que nadie me extraño en lo más mínimo T.T (solo mi querida Oriana jeje) y por eso estoy emo, además de que en esta ocasión no conté con la gracia de muchos reviews...no importa, y bueno, lo que sigue: en esta ocasión les traigo un capitulo nuevo que ya abre un poco el campo para algo de acción hibrida, al fin jeje!...va para todas las que extrañan a Jacob y también para las que poco a poco se van convirtiendo en Team Lee (aunque todas lo neguemos). Les advierto que a partir del próximo capi, bam! se revelan secretos secretosos y tal vez haya algo de sangre hibrida derramada, quien sabe?...**

**Saludos a las niñas que leyeron y pusieron su debido review como Dios manda, y menciones especiales para mi querida Crisabella, para Je-tatica y sobre todo para Oriana, la fan mas fan de esta historia (se merece un aplauso de pie!). Mil gracias por leerme a todas y si pudiera agradecerles su cariño y apoyo con dinero, uy, serian requeté millonarias!**

**Música?...bueno, pongan Ignorance de Paramore para el encuentro con Jake y Tire Swing de Kimya Dawson para la parte final del capi...**

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

"**Im the hightlight of your twilight…"**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 21**

**Encuentros**

_Es muy grave el olvido de una historia o su deformación, porque la realidad siempre se venga del que no cuenta con ella_**.  
Julian** **Marías**

Sin esperarlo, un enorme hombre cetrino me abrió la puerta.

No era otro más que Jacob, de nuevo, irreconocible. A pesar de su enormidad, se veía demacrado, cansado. Vestía sólo pantalones cortos, supuse que acaba de despertar siendo ya la tarde.

_- ahh, eres tú...qué bueno que has venido, me ahorraste el trabajo de ir a buscarte de nuevo...-_dijo frío.

Para qué iría a buscarme? Cuando lo hizo? Lo pensé unos segundos y luego, la sombra afuera de mi patio me dio la respuesta.

Me pidió que entrara a la casa, que a él le quedaba chica y a mí me parecía extraña. Fuimos al patio trasero, cerca de nuestro garaje rojo que parecía caerse en pedazos, como si un tornado hubiera arrasado con él.

_- para qué me quieres?...-_ comencé.

_- necesito saber si tu noviecito volvió a Forks...-_

Debí saberlo, seguía con aquel odio hacía los Cullen.

- _creo que para estas fechas deberías saber que ellos se fueron hace algún tiempo, no han regresado y ni lo harán, todo por culpa tuya...-_ le grité, desahogando lo que tenía dentro desde hacía mucho.

Jacob estaba hecho una furia, su mirada era rígida y acusadora.

_- no fue culpa nuestra: el chupasangre te atacó, rompió el tratado...deberías de estar agradecida, nosotros te encontramos en el bosque el día que te dejo...- _me reclamó

Agradecida por qué?.

Por ayudar a arruinarme la vida?. Honestamente hubiera preferido perderme en el bosque, probablemente la muerte me hubiera alcanzado tarde o temprano aquel día. Ahora la enojada era yo.

_- no me atacó...fue un accidente, todo se salió de control...-_ dije sin despegar los dientes

_- él se salió de control y no podemos permitir que lo haga de nuevo o que los de su especie cacen en esta zona como lo acaban de hacer...-_

Jacob estaba enterado de todo entonces: los Quiloutes no eran los responsable de los asesinatos y sabían que había sido obra de vampiros. Supongo que mi rostro notó mi sorpresa, Jacob no tardó en notarla.

_- así es...tus adorados chupasangre hicieron todo esto, así que si los ves diles esto bien claro...-_ se acercó a mí.

Percibí la esencia de Jacob demasiado fuerte, casi como el azufre. Sentí como su cuerpo irradiaba un calor terrible.

_- los estaremos vigilando y si los vemos por aquí, ahora no seremos tan complacientes como antes...- _dijo como un susurro.

Su amenaza fue clara. Tenía tanto miedo, quería llorar porque no había esperanza de que los Cullen volvieran sin problemas.

Nos quedamos en silencio viéndonos a los ojos. Parecía que nuestra amistad se había ido al carajo, así como así. Dejó de mirarme por un momento pero luego su mirada se posó en el bosque, alguien más llegó al lugar. Por la espesura verde de los arbustos, entraron dos chicos, bueno, uno ya era más un hombre. Vestían solo pantalones cortos como Jacob.

Recordé el nombre del menor: Paul, él iba en la escuela de la reserva, era un año mayor que Jacob. Me fue difícil reconocer al otro.

_- qué tenemos aquí?...-_ dijo con una sonrisa el tal Paul.

Supuse que aquel encuentro no era para darme la bienvenida a La Push, ambos parecían reservados con mi presencia, sobre todo el que parecía más grande.

_- Bella ya se va, le he dicho todo...-_ dijo Jacob dirigiéndose al mayor.

_- y yo le he dicho que los Cullen no tuvieron nada que ver con los ataques, están muy lejos de Forks, no los he visto en meses...-_ pude decirles con un nudo en la garganta.

_- al fin conozco a la chica vampiro en persona!...-_ dijo Paul, con una actitud burlona acercándose a mí, ignorando lo que había dicho – _no sé cómo te atreviste a pisar de nuevo nuestro territorio linda...qué debemos hacer con ella Sam?-_

_- no haremos nada...déjala en paz-_ dijo

Paul también ignoró lo que Sam le dijo: me tomó fuerte del brazo, me estaba lastimando. Escrutó mi mirada, como si buscara algo y luego tomó un mechón de mi cabello. Fue muy raro, sobre todo cuando lo olisqueó un poco ante mi mirada atónita

_- mentirosa...-_ lo soltó de inmediato y luego se alejó – _cómo puedes decir que no los has visto cuando apestas a vampiro?- _me tomó del rostro

Igual que Jacob, comenzó irradiar un calor sobrehumano y a sudar terriblemente. Su piel desnuda comenzó a cambiar poco a poco de color ante mis ojos aun rojo escarlata, respiraba profundamente.

_- tranquilo Paul!...-_ dijo Sam con un tono autoritario.

_- como quieres que esté tranquilo!...esta nos oculta algo...-_

Me molestó demasiado que se robara mi espacio personal, tenerlo tan cerca me disgustó tanto. Sus manos calientes en mi rostro, se llevaron el miedo que tenía y me hicieron querer golpearlo.

Y bueno, lo hice.

Tan fuerte como pude, lancé mi puño derecho justo a su cara. Debí de haberme controlado un poco porque sin pensarlo incluso tiré a Paul al suelo. Jacob y Sam me observaron sorprendidos, supongo que se preguntaban cómo una chica escuálida como yo podía haber lanzado tan lejos a alguien del tamaño y peso de Paul con un solo golpe.

_- es mejor que te vayas Bella...-_ me dijo tranquilo.

Fue en Sam en quien encontré menos hostilidad, así que seguí su consejo. Di un último vistazo a Paul que aún no se levantaba, más bien comenzó a convulsionarse de repente. Sam se acercó a él para tranquilizarlo, pero los movimientos bruscos de Paul seguían, al igual que muchos sonidos guturales que provenían de él.

Caminé de regreso sin importarme que detrás de mí se escucharan forcejeos de quien dejaba atrás. Justo antes de llegar a la casa, un gruñido me sorprendió, seguido de pisadas enormes dirigiéndose hacia mí.

En un segundo supe de qué se trataba y un escalofrío conocido se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

Era un lobo.

Paul se había convertido de repente en uno!

De inmediato, di la vuelta para ver como el enorme animal corría hacía mí, mientras Sam iba detrás de él. Pasó en cámara lenta, sentí claro cómo el piso temblaba con cada zancada del animal pero todo regresó a la normalidad, incluso más rápido cuando estaba a tan solo metros de mi.

Me iba a aplastar, seguro, pero ahora no fue como la vez que casi muero por culpa de la camioneta de Tyler: no cerré los ojos con miedo, pensando que iba a morir.

Al contrario, esta vez me planté segura por alguna razón y lo enfrenté. Antes de que nuevamente robara el espacio entre él y yo, mi escudo apareció como siempre que estaba en peligro latente. El animal chocó con algo invisible que lo lanzó hasta donde estaba Jacob que seguía inmóvil. Fue maravilloso ver lo que había hecho, así que involuntariamente solté una sonrisa.

Tampoco se esperaban esa porque se quedaron boquiabiertos.

_- qué rayos te han hecho?...-_ preguntó Jacob, como asqueado- _te han convertido en uno de ellos...-_

Rodé los ojos, tratando de encontrar alguna manera para explicar lo que había pasado pero no hallé nada qué decir.

- _ustedes no son los únicos que tienen secretos...aunque debo decir que los Cullen no tienen nada que ver con lo que me pasa...-_

El animal en que se había convertido Paul, se levantó gruñendo pero no se movió de dónde estaba. Parecía que los tres chicos no sabían qué hacer, cómo reaccionar. Supongo que tenían miedo, me tenían miedo a mí, si no, porqué no me habían hecho pedazos de una buena vez?.

_- eso explica todo...-_ dijo Jacob por lo bajo – _lo siento tanto Bella_...- suavizó su expresión tratando de acercarse a donde yo estaba.

Ahora de repente quería mi perdón?. Para mí era un poco tarde, Jacob debió de haberse dado cuenta de lo que me pasaba antes pero su estúpida rivalidad se lo impidió.

_- y bueno, ahora que saben todo, yo también tengo algo que decirles_- tomé aire_ – no se preocupen por lo que pasa en Forks, porque saben qué?, ese pueblo es mío-_

_ESO ES, DILES QUIÉN MANDA EN FORKS_ me dijo mi conciencia y estúpidamente le hice caso.

Estaba en su territorio, amenazándolos de repente. Sólo a mí se me hubiera ocurrido pero continúe, alguien tenía que terminar con eso.

_- preocúpense por lo que pasa en sus tierras y dejen que yo me ocupe de las mías...Forks no será de nadie mientras yo sigua allí: ni de vampiros ni hombres lobo, entendieron?...-_ los señalé, seguro que me vi muy estúpida.

Sam le habló a Jacob en una lengua que no entendí, hizo lo mismo con el lobo Paul, que parecía más calmado.

_- está bien...nos mantendremos alejados de Forks...-_ dijo Sam – _pero sabes que si vemos que alguno de tu especie...-_

_- no son mi especie...yo estoy sola-_ le interrumpí.

Cuando dije lo último, Jacob suspiró profundamente, creo que al fin se había dado cuenta de que él me había dejado sola y a mi suerte incluso antes que los Cullen.

_-de cualquier forma, si encontramos a alguno cazando lo que no debe, en Forks o donde sea, nosotros nos haremos cargo -_ continuo

_-me parece perfecto...si van a convertirse en jueces, espero que sean justos de verdad-_ le dije orgullosa.

No me despedí, simplemente seguí mi camino a la casa, en donde Billy había visto todo desde la ventana. Había parecido de algún lado, no parecía soprendido asi que supuse que él estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba con Jacob y sus amigos.

_- Charlie no sabe nada...espero que así permanezca todo...-_ le dije.

Billy simplemente asintió y esperó a que saliera de la pequeña casa.

Mientras conducía el Sentra de Maddie pensaba si debía de arrepentirme de haber ido a La Push.

Por una parte, había estado mal: se había puesto algo violento, además de que ahora Jacob y derivados sabían de mi origen. Por otro lado, había resultado favorable: había aclarado la inocencia de los Cullen, había limado un poco las asperezas con Jacob y lo más importante, por un segundo fui valiente.

Era como estar en los zapatos de otra persona y se sentía tan bien, tan diferente.

Era genial el hecho de no tener que depender de nadie para protegerme, sólo necesitaba creer un poco en mí y bueno, también en mis poderes o lo que fueran. Aunque lo peor de aquello es que si me había autoproclamado protectora de Forks, ahora debía encontrar una manera de parar las agresiones a las que había sido sometida su población.

Tremendo lio en el que me había metido yo sola.

Llegué a casa alegre, por muy tonto que pudiera parecer. Tenía ganas de gritarle al mundo que un trío de hombres lobo me habían tenido miedo, pero, no podía hacerlo. Ni ahora ni en un futuro cercano: estaba sola en esto, justo como le había dicho a Sam.

Cada día, ese hecho parecía afectarme más y siempre me preguntaba lo que sería de mí con el paso de los meses, de los años:

Qué explicación daría cuando alguien notara que no envejecía?

Cuando me preguntaran porqué nunca tuve hijos?

Qué haría cuando todos lo que conocía se fueran y yo sería la única que siempre permaneciera así?

Me atormentaba demasiado pensar aquellos hechos y de pronto volvía a entrar en la depresión que con los meses se había mantenido apagada gracias a esfuerzos sobrehumanos míos, de mis padres y amigos. A veces era fácil salir de ella: cualquier distracción o salida me rescataba un poco de los estragos conocidos, aunque el fantasma del pasado volvía a acecharme como perro rabioso de vez en cuando.

Había querido olvidar como me había dicho Rosalíe, no lograba hacerlo, no podía. La presencia de ese ser hermoso estaba a donde quiera que mirara. Tan vivido, tan real como la ocasión del hospital. Lo veía en la escuela, sentado a mi lado o en mi cuarto, recostado al filo de mi cama.

En un principio me perturbaba demasiado su presencia y los sentimientos bipolares hacían una fiesta dentro de mí: estaba alegre porque lo veía a diario, pero la tristeza y la ansiedad se apoderaban de mi cuando me daba cuenta de que lo extrañaba a un grado asesino y además que, irremediablemente me estaba volviendo loca.

Lee fue testigo nuevamente de lo que me pasaba, había presenciado un encuentro paranormal con mi amor perdido y todo pasó un día en que me convenció de salir de mi encierro.

En aquella ocasión, Lee se apareció en casa justo cuando yo había llegado de la escuela.

- _bueno, he notado que últimamente has estado deprimida y por alguna razón que desconozco, decidí que tengo que ayudarte a terminar con tu dolor...-_ dijo, como si alguien se lo hubiera pedido.

_- tengo montones de tarea que hacer, además de que tengo que ayudar a Maddie a cuidar a Jack ...dejemos el termino de mi dolor para otro día - _estaba fastidiada

-_bueno, si está Maddie cuidándolo entonces no hay problema y la tarea, puede esperar...ven-_ me tomó de la mano y me arrastró al patio.

Paramos justo en el árbol tenebroso en donde estaba la tumba de mi primera víctima animal.

De allí colgaba una cuerda grande.

_-ok, creo que tomaste muy en serio mi depresión y mil gracias por la cuerda, pero en verdad suicidarme no está en mis planes a futuro Lee...-_

Comenzó a reírse tanto que el sonido hacía eco entre los árboles. La melodía de su risotada era tenebrosa, me sentí de repente en una película de Tim Burton con todo y el personaje vestido de negro.

Lo acompañé en las risas sin poder evitarlo cuando me di cuenta de que asistir en mi muerte no era precisamente su plan. De algún lugar sacó un neumático enorme de tractor y la puso a mis pies.

-_taran!...-_ gritó animado

_- wow, un neumático!...para el tractor que voy a comprar y ahora gracias a ti sólo me faltan tres!...-_ lancé sarcástica

No le causó mucha gracia que me burlara pero no le importó y comenzó a trabajar en la cosa que según él, era la más divertida del mundo:

_- un columpio?...-_ pregunté al ver que de repente se subía en él para asegurarse de que no se cayera

-_si, no es genial?...encontré el neumático en plena carretera cuando venía del trabajo, y como tú eres la única que cuenta con la infraestructura necesaria para montarlo, decidí que lo compartiría contigo...-_

Su entusiasmo parecido al de Alice me animó a seguirle el juego. Sin muchos ánimos, subí con cuidado al columpio improvisado.

_- sólo diviértete Swan...-_ dijo mientras me empujaba – _y olvídate de todo por un segundo_...- susurró acercándose a mi oído, provocándome un escalofrío.

Comencé a balancearme sin muchas ganas y poco a poco recordé que en realidad era muy divertido. Me balanceé casi hasta marearme, escuchando como el árbol se movía. Cerré los ojos, cuando todas las formas del bosque, incluyendo la de Lee, comenzaba a perder forma e incluso, su sentido. Me relajé por completo, sin saber por un segundo el porqué de mi tensión.

Todo se convirtió en una mancha verdosa que veía cada que abría los ojos para ver si seguía en la tierra.

De repente, en aquel panorama, la forma fantasmagórica se apareció en el lugar. Sus ojos rojos me hicieron perder de alguna manera el equilibrio y caí del neumático, prácticamente encima de mi cabeza.

_-mierda...-_ dije levantándome

No le hice mucho caso a la visión, ya me había pasado muchas veces antes, aunque ahora el carmesí de su mirada me había llamado la atención como en ocasiones anteriores.

Lee ayudó a levantarme del suelo. Había sido un buen golpe.

_- creo que no fue buena idea lo del columpio...mejor te acompaño a casa, tengo que regresar al trabajo- _me apuró.

Con esfuerzos llegué a la casa con la ayuda de Lee. Nos dimos cuenta de que Charlie estaba en casa para la comida pero así como había llegado, se iba.

_- tengo que irme...de nuevo hay malas noticias-_ Charlie comentó serio tomando sus cosas

Una corazonada me hizo preguntarle si se trataba de lo que me temía.

_- de nuevo los animales...-_ aseguré.

Mi padre simplemente asintió desanimado.

_- esto ha llegado demasiado lejos_...- se escuchaba enojado _– tenemos que hacer algo de una buena vez...-_

Vi cómo Charlie subió a la patrulla y fue a ver qué había pasado. Me dio pánico cuando percibí que esta vez estaba decidido a intervenir en algo que estaba fuera de su comprensión y si lo hacía en verdad, mi padre podría salir lastimado. Eso no lo podía permitir jamás.

Charlie tenía razón, alguien debía hacer algo.

_Yo_ debía de hacer algo inmediatamente.

* * *

**Qué tal?...les gusto?...bueno, lo del columpio fue mi versión tonta e inocente de la parte de las motos de Luna Nueva pero sin "eres hermoso Jake" jajaja!...Además, disculpen que las atormente solo con visiones de Edward pero hay un sentido para cada cosa, tengan paciencia pliss...dejen sus comentarios para ver qué les parece: les gusta la actitud de Bella?...(sé que muchas no quieren pero habrá alguien que me dé la razón) están de acuerdo en lo de Team Lee?...jaja o seguramente quieren Team Mike (eeeeeeewww!)...jajajaja!..como sea, las cosas aun no están dichas, pero si tiene un cauce original que dependerá de lo que la mayoría prefiera.**

**xoxo**

**PD1: pondré una encuesta en el perfil, contéstenla pliss!y si alguien quiere saber cómo es Lee en realidad, igual vayan al perfil y vean la foto. (no me odien!)**

**PD: estoy por publicar un one shoot para un concurso, pongan su alerta para que lo lean cuando lo suba y me den su opinion vale?**

**ahora si...xoxo**


	23. Planes

**Hola, holaaaaaaaa!.Nos extrañaron (o sea, a mí y a la historia jeje!), bueno ps aquí poniéndome al día con mis deberes literarios con ustedes: un día decidí escribir una historia así que mi deber es continuarla lo mejor que pueda. Ok, bueno, al parecer las cosas están en su caldo en esta historia, lo cual es bueno porque se pone más interesante pero creo que este capítulo vuelve a ser un pequeño relleno. Lo sé, lo sé pero ahmm, ahora si después de esto se desata el caos, bueno, no para tanto pero si habrá muchas respuestas para ustedes, para Bella y para mí.**

**Bueno, ahora agradeceré a todas y cada una de ustedes porque hace mucho que no lo hago y además porque tengo tiempito: Lily Masen...a Littlevampire91...a yolabertay...a angel de la muerte...a fabi91...a Crisabella (amigaaaa! te quieroooooooo!)...a akhane...a candelaria bells...a majoICS (un besoo!, me encanto platicar contigo en el face jeje)...a evita Cullen...a elliel hime (has regresadooooooo!, la verdad se te extrañaba igual que a tus reviews tan lindos!)...a jandy s...a marylouu...a isis janet...a angie Cullen hale...a corazon de piedra verde...a paky ( no te preocupes, se te agradece que cuando pases dejes review)...a jkrf123...a handrea... a emilynight.206...a mikethevampire***menciones especiales a: Je-tatica( que se ha convertido en parte de la sociedad de los secretos de sobreviviendo) y a Oriana que igual ha tenido la paciencia de saber escuchar todas las tonterías que tengo pensadas para el fic (amigaaa!...animooo!, este capi va para ti, gracias por ayudarmeee!)**

**Además ps también me gustaría externar mi apoyo a todas las chicas de Chile que acaban de pasar un momento de locura en su país. Dios quiera que se recuperen pronto de esta tragedia y que ahora venga de nuevo la paz y tranquilidad.**

**Y ps para que se me distraigan les dejo el capi.**

**Musica?...bueno, para ambientar la misión de Bella pongan Born to be wild de Steppenwolf.**

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

"**Im the hightlight of your twilight…"**

* * *

**CAPITULO 22**

**Planes**

"_El mundo no está amenazado por las malas personas sino por aquellos que permiten la maldad"_  
**Albert Einstein**

Una cosa era querer proteger a Forks, y otra muy diferente era en verdad hacerlo.

Luego del último ataque registrado decidí que debía hacer algo para parar la ola de violencia, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que tenía que hacer. Debo decir que pensar en eso, me mantuvo distraída de las ilusiones ópticas hermosas, evitando así que me hundiera en una depresión sumamente histérica, con todo y sus síntomas alucinantes.

Según mis planes, se suponía que tendría que encontrar primero al responsable y para estas alturas la única cosa que estaba segura era que el vampiro rubio del bar tenía algo que ver. Seguro que sí. Luego, tenía que encontrar una manera para que la sanguijuela se abstuviera de cazar por la región pero estaba segura que me mandaría directo al carajo y lo que seguía de eso era que tratara de matarme. A menos que, yo terminara con él primero.

Cuando lo pensé me pareció lo más correcto: cuántas veces no había visto a _Buffy, la Caza Vampiros_ arrasar con esas cosas en la TV?, pero los vampiros reales no se morían precisamente con una estaca en el corazón. De hecho lo único que sabía sobre cómo matar a los vampiros era que se tenían que desmembrar y quemar hasta las cenizas, pero sólo eso. Los Cullen nunca terminaron de darme la receta, aunque también podía abrir mi boca y meterles una mordida venenosa que los convirtiera en humanos _ipso facto_ y con la ayuda de algo duro, terminar con ellos.

Como sea, todo estaba allí pero al fin y al cabo sólo eran teorías, así que mi vida y la de los habitantes de Forks pendían sólo de eso.

Algo difícil no?.

El primer objetivo era tratar de localizar al vampiro causante así que debía de ir detrás del rubio y su coleta mal amarrada. Si, el mismo que no quiso comerme la primera vez que lo vi. El curso de acción fue buscarlo en Port Ángeles. Estúpidamente se me ocurrió buscarlo en el día cuando acompañé a Jessica y Ángela a comprar materiales para la escuela. Obviamente el bar estaba cerrado y no había ni un alma cerca de allí. Por lo mismo debía ir en la noche, tal vez era seguro que se apareciera como la vez que lo vi después del cine. Maddie me negó su auto por culpa de Charlie, según él yo aún estaba castigada por la vez en que me desaparecí todo un día. No cedieron, dejándome encerrada y motoramente inválida.

Podría escapar y llegar corriendo a velocidad vampírica pero la verdad hacer ese tipo de cosas aun me resultaba raro, como algo bárbaro. Me daba un poco de trabajo entregarme al lado salvaje.

Por eso llamé a la única persona cuya asertividad podía ayudarme con Charlie: Lee.

_- me debes una Swan...bueno, tres si le sumamos el dinero de Mikey y el columpio_- dijo entrando a mi casa.

_- si ya sé, ya sé...ya sabes que eres mi salvador!...-_ exageré mientras lo empujaba a la sala donde estaba mi padre.

Iba a convencer a Charlie de dejarme "ir" con el grupo a hacer _no sé qué en no sé dónde_ y cuando lo hiciera, me dejaría él mismo en Port Ángeles. Supuse que le costaría trabajo hacerlo ya que para empezar, Charlie era muy necio y a veces ni a Maddie escuchaba. Además, mi padre estaba aprensivo con respecto a dejarme salir, por eso de los peligros y las muertes.

Esperé en mi cuarto a que Lee hablara con mi padre, mientras tanto busqué en el antiguo guardarropa de Maddie algo que me hiciera ver mayor. Si iba a entrar al bar de mala muerte, debía de deshacerme de la imagen de niña desnutrida, así que me metí en una blusa roja un poco escotada y pantalones ajustados. Dejé el cabello suelto luego de pasarle la secadora. No era mi estilo pero me sentí cómoda con aquel atuendo.

_- Bella!...- _gritó Lee desde la sala.

Bajé corriendo y vi como esbozaba su sonrisa tétrica de miedo al pie de la escalera, tenía los dos pulgares arriba. Me abrió la puerta de la calle mientras Charlie seguía sentado en la sala viendo algún programa de deportes.

Era buena señal.

_- no lleguen tarde_...- dijo antes de saliéramos de la casa, casi de puntitas.

_- qué te dijo?...tuviste problemas?-_ le pregunté

_- pan comido y mira, hasta me dio su acetato de Mott The Hopl...bueno, olvídalo, no entenderías...- _me abrió la puerta del Pontiac, que al parecer no era cualquier auto.

Ese día descubrí que el Pontiac Trans AM modelo 75 que Lee manejaba, se llamaba _Bandido_. Era tan anormal que hasta le ponía nombre a su auto! En fin, me llevó sin preguntas a Port Ángeles y por eso, agradecí demasiado su voto de silencio. Esa fue la prueba de fuego para que descubriera que en verdad podía confiar en el singular Lee. Curiosamente mientras manejaba me di cuenta que me chocaba el tono de su voz cuando tarareaba una canción o la forma en la que miraba hacia arriba y tronaba los dedos cuando platicaba algo. Ni que decir de la risa que me daban sus camisetas con unicornios haciendo contraste con sus chaquetas de cuero negro.

_- sabias que haces caras raras cuando piensas demasiado?...-_ dijo sacándome de la laguna mental en la que había entrado.

- _ah si...–_cambie mi mirada al paisaje de afuera

-_en serio, cuando vea al idiota que te robó el tornillo que te falta, Bella, te juro que le agradeceré infinitamente: tus locuras me hacen el día...-_ río – _amanezco diciendo: qué aventura fantástica se le ocurrirá a Swan el día de hoy?, formaré acaso parte de ella?...- _continuo sarcástico.

Tenía razón, pero yo no tenía la culpa de que él fuera tan buen cómplice, así que ignoré el comentario.

Al llegar, le pedí que me dejara cerca del cine.

_- no quiero meterme en tus asuntos pero dime algo…te estas viendo con alguien a escondidas no?...-_ preguntó con una sonrisa

Comencé a reír como loca. Salir con alguien no estaba en mis planes futuros y Lee era la persona que lo sabía más que nadie.

- _no, porque preguntas?...-_

_- pues bueno, nunca te arreglas y hoy te ves...linda_ – al decirlo ni siquiera me miró.

Salí del auto.

- _segura que no quieres que sea tu chaperón?, el disco que me dio tu viejo paga una noche de servicio de escolta...-_ se inclinó en el asiento del copiloto.

No quería que ninguna persona conocida estuviera en el mismo lugar que un vampiro por eso de que las cosas podían ponerse rudas, así que decliné su oferta y me despedí de él. Irónicamente antes de que se fuera, me dio la sensación de que Lee iba a ser la última persona que viera con vida. Era como si presintiera que el vampiro iba a ponerme el diente encima. Si lo permitía, claro está, así que no tuve tiempo de pensar en que sería la última vez que escucharía la risita tonta de Lee.

Caminé calle abajo directo al bar, tratando de que nadie conocido me viera dirigirme a aquel lugar. Hubiera sido un escándalo tremendo si alguien lo hacía: la hija del Jefe Swan, en el bar de _Pete, el Tuerto_!

Eran apenas las diez de la noche cuando llegué a la entrada cutre del antro de mala muerte.

Afuera estaba lleno de motocicletas, probablemente el lugar estaba a reventar y tal vez eso era bueno, el vampiro aprovecharía para acechar a sus victimas en un lugar concurrido, justo como lo hizo en Forks. O bueno, al menos eso creía yo.

Me asomé asustada en la entrada, donde un hombre enorme vigilaba el acceso. Mi plan era pasar como si nada, suponiendo que ya era mayor de edad.

_- necesito tu identificación, linda…-_ me dijo tapándome el paso con una sola y enorme mano.

Me recordó a los luchadores que admiraba mi padre.

- _no la tengo…sabe?, la perdí recién…-_ le dije nerviosa

Me observó cómico, no me creyó nada lo que le dije.

_- si tú tienes más de veintiuno, yo soy la Reina Isabel…- _arqueó una ceja.

_Adiós investigación, finito_ me dije, aunque por suerte el tipo no tenia sentido alguno del cumplimiento de la ley y me dejo pasar sin problemas. Estaba de suerte, no había duda y esperaba que siguiera así toda la noche.

Entré un poco asqueada por el lugar de quinta al que estaba entrando, no quería tocar nada.

Allí había de todo: los motociclistas rudos y bigotones, los hombres mayores que parecían deprimidos ahogando sus penas en alcohol, sin olvidarme de las mujeres de dudosa reputación que se paseaban en tacones de punta.

La música de la rockola no me dejaba pensar cabalmente, lo mismo que el olor a cerveza barata y a orines viejos.

Me senté en la barra tratando de localizar con esfuerzos algún olor dulce en el aire pero el cantinero calvo y sin dientes me sacó de concentración cuando me ofreció algo de tomar. Creo que agua no era lo que esperaba servirme, pero siendo honestos, mi plan no era ir a embriagarme y dar un espectáculo ridículo ante muchos motociclistas ebrios y dispuestos. Luego de una inutil hora de estar allí sentada me arrepentí de no haber llevado a Lee conmigo: muchos hombres me miraban lividinosamente, incluso creo que uno se atrevió a preguntarme cuánto cobraba. Me dio un horror enorme y decidí cerrarme la chamarra que llevaba evitando que pensaran que era de _ese_ tipo de chicas. Olviden que me sentía cómoda con la ropa de Maddie!

Estaba muy nerviosa, sudando como cerdo sin idea alguna de qué le diría al vampiro en caso de que lo encontrara. Debía de ser sútil, sin llegar a la amenaza de _Estas en mis tierras, jódete _que utilicé con los lobos, pero pasaban cada vez más minutos y el desgraciado vampiro no aparecía.

- _buscabas a alguien en especial?…-_ el cantinero se dio cuenta de mi inquietud.

Supongo que fue porque no paraba de saltar cada que alguien entraba por la puerta principal.

- _si, tal vez usted podría ayudarme…-_ me aproveché de su ofrecimiento – _buscó a un hombre, uno muy guapo…- _fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

La verdad si era muy guapo pero demasiad...rebelde para mi gusto. Dejé a un lado mis hormonas juveniles y repasé en mi mente la descripción del rubio haciéndoselo saber al cantinero que reaccionó de inmediato.

_- ahh, si…buscas a James, no hay duda- _lanzó mientras le servía cerveza a un tipo.

_- James?...esta seguro que así se llama?-_ pregunté, casi subiéndome encima de la barra.

Regresé a mi banco con la vista de todos en mí. Debieron creer que estaba pasada de copas, aunque no creo que oler orines me hubiera puesto así.

- _cómo olvidarlo!...es una de esas escorias que se sientan en aquella esquina a ver quién llega y no consume nada…- _me dijo

_Bingo_ sonó en mi mente. Ahora, como decía Charlie, debía seguir la línea de investigación que el calvo me estaba dando y entendí porque mi padre adoraba su trabajo: era muy interesante.

_- sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?...-_ quise saber

_- hace semanas que no viene por acá…te urgía verlo?- _

_- algo…-_ solté decepcionada.

Se inclinó en la barra, acercándose demasiado para decirme algo.

_- si lo veo, le diré que lo estuviste busc…-_ lo interrumpí

_- no, no , no!, no le diga nada por favor…olvide que vine aquí…-_

Me levanté de golpe del banco sucio donde había estado y salí del inmundo lugar sacudiéndome como si tuviera mugre.

La operación completa había sido un chasco enorme: no había encontrado al tal James y seguramente me había contagiado ya alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual con solo ir a sentarme en aquel lugar.

Apenas pasaban de las once y treinta y yo ya no tenía nada que hacer en Port Ángeles, mucho menos quién me llevara a casa. Por mi propio bien y el de Lee tenía que llegar porque si no, seguro Charlie nos colgaba del árbol tenebroso con la ayuda de la soga del columpio: a mi por escaparme y a él por ayudarme.

Mandé al diablo mis prejuicios sobre lo que era salvaje o no: quise hacer la prueba de correr como loca siguiendo el camino de la carretera, obviamente por la parte interna del bosque. Era el momento de aprender los limites que tenia al correr, qué tan rápido podía hacerlo y todo eso. Recordé que la vez que perseguí a Rosalíe se había sentido tan natural, así que traté de hacerlo de esa manera.

Entonces corrí, tan rápido como pude. Así, de la forma en la que siempre me imaginé, solo que en esta ocasión nadie iba a mi lado.

_Él_ estaba muy lejos de aquí: corriendo, nadando, volando, ya no sé. No quise seguir atormentándome con lo mismo de siempre.

Pensé que en la obscuridad, me estamparía de repente contra un árbol pero eso no pasó en ningún momento: el camino era perfecta y extrañamente visible sólo con la luz de la luna. Hubo un punto en el camino en el que pasé por un pequeño claro y paré nada más para volver a sentirme humana. No estaba cansada pero aún así el ambiente me relajó un poco. Allí no había otro sonido más que el apaciguado viento nocturno. Por alguna razón que no comprendí, la punzada en mi pecho comenzaba a amenazarme y si se atrevía tocar cada fibra dentro de mí, probablemente no llegaría a casa a tiempo.

Pero otra vez la suerte estuvo de mi lado.

Sin percatarse de la presencia de una depredadora como yo, un gato montés enorme se aventuró a pasar cerca del claro abierto. Para mí y mi conciencia asesina salvaje, sólo significaba una cosa: hora de cenar algo.

Me las arreglé para estar encima del animal en tan sólo segundos, aunque claro, todo había sido con movimientos torpes, tanto que mi victima alcanzó a rasgúñame tremendamente la cara, además de mi pecho y a dejar mi ropa como sillón viejo.

En el lapso que duró la euforia no me importaron demasiado los daños a mi guardarropa o a mi propio cuerpo. Más bien, estaba dispuesta a disfrutar lo que estaba haciendo o sintiendo en aquel momento. Aunque la verdad el lado humano sentía lastima por el animal que poco apoco iba muriendo en mis rasgados brazos.

Paré de alimentarme por dos simples razones: la primera, el animal termino de morirse y segunda, la aparición volvió a mí nuevamente.

_- otra vez tú...-_ reí, pero estaba cansada de todo eso.

Sentí que ya sería demasiado si me ponía a interactuar con el holograma de aquel hombre divino, así que ignoré su mirada carmesí mientras me deshacía del cuerpo.

Al terminar, de inmediato emprendí el viaje a casa dejando atrás la figura sobrehumana, deseaba escapar del tormento diario de su _ausencia_.

Deseaba dejarlo atrás para siempre.

* * *

**Que les pareció?, lo sé, no me maten pero las niñas que están en contacto conmigo saben que viene lo bueno, lo mejor de todo, lo que estaban esperando y eso es...bueno, lo sabrán luego. Dejen porfa su review porque recuerden que de eso se alimenta mi querido alter ego escritor de fics. Por cierto, la primera que deje su opinión hoy será el review #450!...la verdad no sé cómo agradecérselos, así que si alguien tiene alguna idea avísenme (pero que no sea con plata porque soy muy pobre jeje!)**

**Las quiero y solo les aviso que subí una historia por si quieren pasar a leer la nueva locura que se me ocurrió, se llama Un purgatorio llamado Forks y a ver si les gusta vale?...**

**xoxo**

**PD: no lo dije pero...arriba Lee!...(por lo pronto y si Edward no esta jeje!). _Porque no somos un equipo, él simplemente es genial!_**


	24. Placeres Violentos I

**Hooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...aaaahhhhhhhhhh!...se que grito mucho pero la verdad, hoy tengo una razón, una verdadera y escalofriantemente real. Me tardé un monton haciendo este capitulo, sobre todo hilando los hilos del misterio misterioso que enreda esta historia y la convierte en una de las mas horripilantes de la vida (por mala eh, no por interesante jaja!).Espero darles en este capitulo algo de lo que esperaban y si no, ps qué rayos!, ya me colgaran en el purgatorio de los malos fics y sus autores (no, por favor noooo!), Por lo mientras hoy estoy orgullosa de este capi, ya mañana tal vez no tanto. Ojala que con solo el nombre se hayan imaginado el capi.**

**Saludo a las niñas herrrrrmoooosas que pusieron su review el capi pasado, la verdad no me puedo quejar de la cantidad (¬¬ excepto en el capi 22 jaja!)pero si me gustaria (y si no fuera mucho pedir) que me pusieran un pokitin mas de comentarios si les gusto el capi..que fue lo que les choco?, lo que mas les gusto?...bueno , si pueden o si no, ps no jaja!.**

**De nuevo, este capi va para todas las niñas de Chile que siguen la historia y que estan pasando por un momento de locos, la situacion alla hace quedar a cualquier historia de ficcion como una idiota. Abrazo especial para la querida Noemi y ooobviiiameeenteeee para mi alma perdida Orianita jaja! (amigaaa!...animooooo!).**

**Mùsica?, para el final de capi, pongan _Eyes on Fire _de Blue Foundation, le queda perfecta!.**

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

"**Im the hightlight of your twilight…"**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 23**

**Placeres Violentos I**

"_Los placeres violentos tienen finales violentos.  
Su triunfo muere como el fuego y la pólvora  
que al besarse, se consumen"  
_**William Shakespeare**

Cualquier persona - que me conociera en verdad- que me viera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, seguramente dibujaría en su rostro un signo de interrogación.

_- BELLA, BELLA!...-_gritaban todos a mis espaldas, esperando que hiciera algo.

Últimamente sentía que todos querían algo de mí.

La figura de la sombra fantasmal observaba cerca de un árbol. Se había convertido en mi compañera, tanto así que ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia. Todos gritaban, menos Lee que me miraba incrédulo con los brazos cruzados del otro lado del campo.

Entendí la actitud de mi _amigo_, que a pesar de no conocerme mucho, sabía que yo no era del tipo de chicas que se distraía con cualquier cosa mundana. En este caso, lo mundano resultó ser el juego de pelota que habíamos improvisado después de la escuela en el Tilicum Park.

La verdad, yo también estaba sorprendida pero debo admitir que en los últimos seis meses yo había cambiado enormemente, no sé si para bien o para mal. Era normal que mi personalidad rayara en lo bipolar y lo psicótico algunas veces, sobre todo cuando de escuchar a la mente asesina se trataba o de convivir prácticamente con un holograma.

Lidiar con esas dos partes no era muy cómodo que digamos.

La vida social con los amigos me distraía de las visiones psicóticas de seres perfectos que amenazaban con hacerme pasar la vida en un psiquiátrico. Sobre todo si esa vida social tenía que ver con Lee, ya que milagrosamente cuando estaba a mi lado las apariciones quedaban descartadas de mi campo de visión haciéndome la vida más fácil. Le había otorgado al chico raro mi confianza desde hacía tiempo, por eso, me sentía sumamente cómoda con él y con sus locuras.

Así que cualquier oportunidad que Lee me ofreciera para evitarme una vida dopada y en camisa de fuerza, iba a ser aprovechada sin importar que hubiera un balón de por medio.

Mike lanzó la pelota a mis pies y según se suponía yo debía patearla con todas mis fuerzas más allá de la base en donde se encontraba Jessica, que trataba de jugar de lo mejor para impresionar a Lee y terminar besándolo como muchas veces antes.

Evitando sacar en aquel momento la fuerza vampírica, la pateé la pelota torpemente haciendo aún así un buen trabajo.

Jessica corrió detrás de la pelota que amenazaba con irse más allá de los columpios de madera que se encontraban en el parque. Por mi parte, tuve que concentrarme para hacer lo propio y _volar_ – según Ángela que estaba en mi equipo- a través de las bases: no quería recorrerlas todas en tres segundos. Eso hubiera sido muy extraño para quien lo viera.

Llegué sin problemas a la base principal después de haberlas recorrido todas. Eso había sido definitivamente una carrera y para festejarlo, hice el baile que hacía Charlie de incognito cuando su equipo anotaba: junté las manos e hice como si estuviera revolviendo una olla, haciendo que todos rieran conmigo.

Me sentí estúpida, pero estúpida bien.

Llegué acalorada a sentarme al lado de Lee que descansaba después de haberle dado muchas carreras a nuestro equipo. Llevaba el cabello totalmente hacia atrás, mojado de sudor pero milagrosamente, no olía mal a pesar de que la camiseta negra con el estampado de _Madonna_ estaba ceñida a su cuerpo por la humedad.

_-muy bien Swan, si el viejo te viera estaría muy orgulloso de ti...-_ prendió un Malboro.

Qué novedad no verlo fumando!

_- si, lo sé...el softball es mi placer culposo -_ me quité la sudadera de cuello largo que traía, prácticamente me estaba asfixiando.

Yo era como toda la gente de Forks que no sabía cómo lidiar con el nuevo clima. Normalmente nuestras primaveras estaba opacadas por nubarrones enormes y aire frío, en cambio ahora Forks se convertía cada vez más en un pueblo totalmente diferente en donde el calor era la novedad.

_- deberías demandar a la Sra. Callahan...ese gato suyo te dejo frita...-_ me observó

Lee se refería a los rasguños que el _gato_ de mi vecina me había hecho al sacarlo de mi patio. Todos se lo creyeron excepto él que había hecho ese comentario de forma sarcástica. Creía que a mi supuesto _enamorado secreto_ se le había pasado la mano y había demostrado excesivamente su pasión en Port Ángeles la noche que me llevó.

No dejaba de ver las heridas casi imperceptibles de mis brazos, y yo por mi parte pensaba que tal vez era que comenzaba a oler raro por la actividad que había hecho. Pero lo que hizo a continuación me dejó sin aliento y no comprendí exactamente por qué.

Estiró la pálida mano que sostenía su cigarrillo y con el dedo anillo toco una de las líneas que tenía en el pecho de la manera más inocente que alguien haya podido hacerlo.

_- uy...esta te dejará cicatriz...-_ dijo haciendo su mano a un lado de inmediato- _una más para tu colección-_ esbozó una sonrisa, alzando los hombros un segundo

Eso basto para que yo me descompusiera de repente. Mi respiración comenzó a cambiar y entré en estado de pánico, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Quise alejarme de él de inmediato. No quise escuchar ni siquiera su voz cuando volvió al juego sin darse cuenta de lo que había causado en mí sin intensión alguna.

Solamente una persona en el mundo me había provocado aquella sensación con un solo toque, pero en esta ocasión el efecto había sido contrario. La sangre se me fue a la cabeza y por un segundo quise golpearlo tan sólo por haberme tocado. No comprendí exactamente porqué en esta ocasión había sido así, Lee me había tocado muchas veces antes, incluso creo que me había abrazado en algunas ocasiones y toda había estado bien.

Observé cómo corría por el campo del juego, lanzando su risa tonta y molesta a todo el mundo, que parecía ser inmune a esa cosa de él que yo estaba odiando en aquel momento.

Me entró una sensación de correr, de alejarme de todos sobre todo de Lee, así que busqué mis cosas dispuesta a huir a mi casa a llorar por todo el remolino estúpido de sentimientos que estaba dando vueltas en mi. No me importó lo que pudieran pensar y tampoco creí que me fueran a detener, ya sabían que estaba loca.

Pero como siempre, Lee fue la excepción para mi mala suerte. Me alcanzó en su auto a medio camino.

_- qué carajos te pasa, Bella?...-_ de nuevo la voz molesta, su auto iba a la velocidad de mis pasos.

_- nada, simplemente voy a casa...Charlie estará preocupado por mi...- _ni siquiera volteé a verlo.

_- él sabe que estás conmigo...además es Viernes-_ su voz sonó suplicante por primera vez – _regresa al partido, aún tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para ver cómo vamos a aplastar la Feria la próxima semana_...- dijo.

Debo aclarar que cuando se refería a lo de la Feria, se refería a las fiestas de Mayo en Forks.

Pero a mí no me importó.

- _quiero estar sola...-_ le dije la verdad, aunque omití la parte _sobre todo alejarme de ti._

Al ver su rostro no pude evitar pensar que más que nunca, parecía el de una niña. El pobre me invitaba sin querer a golpear su fino rostro. Lo odié con todas mis fuerzas, casi equiparándose con lo que sentí hacia seis meses cuando un hermoso idiota me dejo a mi suerte. Aunque injustamente para Lee, él no me había hecho nada para merecer lo que pensaba de su persona en aquel momento.

_- ah!, ya sé...de nuevo, estas suicida...-_ dijo deteniendo el auto y bajando de él para pararse enfrente de mí.

Su aroma a _Henno de Pravia_ me fulminó por completo. No fue como en otras ocasiones que añoraba olerlo para sentirme bien, esta vez fue desagradable. Definitivamente, no lo quería cerca.

_- ya te dije, solamente quiero estar sola...o necesitas ser un maldito científico espacial para entender eso?-_ cuando lo dije, en verdad pareció herido.

Él me había enseñado a decir _maldito_ en cada oración últimamente así que no tenia porqué quejarse.

Y no lo hizo.

Simplemente subió al auto y arrancó de camino al parque, dejándome en dónde me había parado. De repente, me sentí más tranquila pero a su vez, más consternada que en mucho tiempo.

Luego de que se fuera pude respirar libremente para emprender el camino a casa, con esa aversión hacía Lee comiéndose mis entrañas.

Eso fue incluso más desagradable que estar en su presencia.

* * *

Mayo comenzó sin darme cuenta o sin siquiera importarme.

Había regresado a mi estado inicial de depresión: mi cuarto fue de nuevo el único refugio real, mi familia el único contacto humano y el fantasma, el inevitable recordatorio de por qué me encontraba en ese estado.

Traté de ocultarles a mis padres mi ánimo y esta vez lo logré con éxito.

Como pensaron que había regresado a la normalidad, insistieron en que comenzáramos a hacer cosas como familia y asistir a las fiestas del pueblo era la primera cosa en la lista.

La Feria de Forks, era definitivamente un evento macabro que había sido organizado como cada año a pesar de que el pueblo aún estaba de luto por los ataques. Pero como había dicho el alcalde: no había muerto nadie de Forks, así que _no estaría de más levantarle el ánimo a la gente._

Acepté acompañarlos por dos simples razones. La primera fue porque ante ellos tendía una máscara que me evitaba lucir de la manera en que me sentía por dentro para no preocuparlos. En parte, me convencieron de ir con la cantaleta de que nos hacía bien distraernos como familia. Bueno, de hecho era la primera vez que salíamos como una y fue tan raro. De repente nos habíamos convertido en los Swan y por supuesto, la feria era una manera de hacérselo notar al pueblo, según Maddie.

La segunda era aún más compleja y tenía que ver con los pensamientos fatalistas de mis últimos días: por alguna razón, sentía que mi tiempo estaba contado. Como si un reloj de arena sostenido por la pelirroja estuviera contándome el tiempo, grano tras grano de polvo. No era broma, a veces también la veía a ella asustándome más que mi propio exnovio.

Aquel sábado esa sensación fue más contundente desde el primer paso que di fuera de la cama.

No le di mucha importancia y mi día comenzó como cualquier otro. Desayuné con Maddie unas tostadas francesas deliciosas, cuidé al bebé y le conté una historia de vampiros hasta que se quedó dormido a medio día. Pero por la tarde, cuando preparábamos abajo todo lo relacionado a Jack y a las toneladas de aditamentos que teníamos que llevar, lo raro comenzó a suceder y la sensación del reloj de arena se hizo más contundente. Justo como lo había presentido por la mañana.

Estábamos casi listos para salir cuando alguien llamó a la casa.

_- Swan?...-_ escuché del otro lado.

Era Lee.

Me quedé callada porque ya no sentía eso raro al escuchar su voz. Era algo bueno, por lo que pretendía hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado.

_- iras a la hoguera del pueblo?...-_ preguntó

La tradición sin sentido en Forks era que cada primero de Mayo la gente salía las calles a quemar en una pequeña fogata aquello que significaba lo malo para su vida. Era una especie de limpia energética para las personas que creían en eso, por esa razón en días como ese veías cantidades ridículas de humo en el pueblo. Era nuestro día especial para contaminar el ambiente.

_- si, tengo unas cuantas cosas que quemar…por?- _le contesté, recordarlo que llevaba una linda fotografía para la ocasión.

_- por nada en particular...todos iremos así que nos preguntábamos si querías que pasáramos por ti...quieres que pasemos por ti? porque podemos pasar por ti o verte allá, pero sería mejor pasar por ti-_ se escuchaba nervioso, seguro Jessica andaba por allí acosándolo.

_- no hará falta...iré con mi manada pero gracias por el noble gesto_...- reí, sintiéndome como Jacob por un segundo

_- sin problemas... cuídate, nos vemos allá-_ dijo antes de colgar.

Acomodamos todo en el Sentra de Maddie y casi antes de cerrar la puerta, la madera del piso de arriba crujió sin más.

Eran claramente unos pasos, alguien estaba arriba y me quedó más claro cuando la esencia dulce me llegó hasta los huesos. Era la vainilla lo que más destacaba en la pequeña sala de mi casa.

Me quedé paralizada un momento en la puerta, tratando de pensar claramente, porque ya no estaba dispuesta a dejarme llevar por mi mente idiota nunca más. Era obvio que esto se trataba de nuevo de una jugarreta de mi imaginación traumatizada.

Cerré la puerta sin importarme nada lo que hubiera visto, olido y escuchado. Ya me daba igual para estas fechas o al menos eso trataba de pensar.

Salí y subí al auto echándole un último vistazo a la casa, pero las cortinas de mi ventana se abrieron un poco, dejando ver cómo una silueta esbelta se asomaba y volvía a cerrarlas.

Eché un gritito al ver eso, normalmente cuando alucinaba con _él_, las cosas nunca se movían y ahora las cortinas también hacían ilusiones ópticas.

Eso no era tan posible.

Charlie y Maddie me observaron asustados.

_- qué pasa?...olvidaste algo?...-_ preguntó Maddie.

Me quedé callada un segundo, debatiéndome entre ir o no a cerciorarme de los estragos inminentes de mi locura. Terminé por convencerme de ir rápido, no me pasaría nada con decepcionarme por enésima vez en mi vida.

La esperanza de que _él_ volviera era nulas, cero.

_- mi suéter...-_ salí del auto

_- pero si ya traes uno en la cintura...-_ dijo el astuto de Charlie.

_- si, olvide mi suéter...-_ contesté irracionalmente porque la vainilla me atornillaba el cerebro incluso afuera de la casa.

Abrí la puerta prometiéndome a mi misma que si se trataba de un síntoma de mi histeria, iría de inmediato al psicólogo pero eso no pareció necesario: el olor fue como un golpe en la nariz. La presencia era más obvia ahora desde el primer paso que di adentro de la casa. Miré hacia la izquierda con cuidado, tratando de tantear el terreno de las escaleras.

_Lo ves?, no fue nada_ me dije.

Me quedé inmóvil y efectivamente, no hubo sonido alguno así que di la vuelta de nuevo para salir de casa pero de reojo vi que una mancha blanca de cabello color de bronce alborotado pasó del baño a mi cuarto y azotó la puerta.

No pude evitar gritar de nuevo.

Mi corazón comenzó su marcha frenética queriendo huir de mí, comencé a temblar como loca. Las mariposas en mi estómago resucitaron y sus alas de repente me hacían cosquillas en el lugar que estaba fuera de servicio desde hacía tiempo.

Absurda la forma en que mi cuerpo reaccionó de repente, más absurdo aún cuando la sonrisa de calabaza regreso a mi rostro. Fue mejor que la víspera de navidad, mejor que la primera vez que lo vi en mi vida.

Era él, ahora sí. Lo dudé pero luego escuché cómo susurró mi nombre desde mi cuarto.

_- Bella...-_ fue tan surreal escuchar aquella voz de terciopelo nuevamente.

Fue todo, al carajo mandé lo demás.

Dispuesta a hacer carrera escaleras arriba, subí el primer escalón pero Charlie explotó mi burbuja recién creada con el sonido del claxon. Salí apurada, acalorada y más emocionada que nunca para desairar a mis padres en nuestra primera salida.

Qué importaba, el amor de mi vida estaba esperándome en mi cuarto!

_- lo siento, recordé que mañana entrego un ensayo así que me quedaré en casa a terminarlo...vayan ustedes_- dije sin siquiera despedirme.

Arrancaron el auto sumamente molestos conmigo, pero qué se supone que iba a hacer?. Decirle: _perdón cariño, nos vemos en la noche?._ Por supuesto que no. Entré a casa tratando de tranquilizarme, seguramente para esas alturas _él_ ya había escuchado el tambor de mi corazón.

No sabía qué iba a decirle o que tenía que decirme él a mi. Ahora no estaba muy segura de lanzarle todos mis discursos de despechada que tanto había practicado ante el espejo. Aunque tampoco quería lanzarme a sus brazos nada más así sin importar el tiempo que me había dejado sola.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, embriagada en ese aroma de ensueño. Prácticamente había llegado al cuarto flotando.

Respiré profundo, girando la perilla de la puerta.

Lista para ser feliz de nuevo.

Los últimos rayos del sol golpeaban ridículamente mi ventana haciendo sombra en todo lo que había en mi habitación, pero allí no había nada aparte de eso.

_No es posible!,_ me dije. Había sido de nuevo mi mente?. Quise llorar de inmediato pero luego, una respiración fría me pegó en el cuello.

Literalmente, me convertí en una estatua de hielo.

Él estaba detrás de mí.

_- Edward...-_ susurré su nombre por primera vez en muchos meses.

Decirlo, pensarlo y sentir ese nombre fue una descarga de adrenalina en mi muerto corazón. Resucitó a más mariposas en mi estomago, haciéndome insoportable hasta la misma respiración, sobre todo con el corazón latiéndome en la garganta.

Escuché detrás de mí una pequeña risita y no pude evitar sonreír también.

No podía creerlo, en verdad había vuelto por mi!.

_- creo que tenemos que habl...-_ me interrumpió con un _shh_.

Sorpresivamente me tomó de la cintura y se pegó a mí poco a poco. Sentí cómo aspiró mi aroma, como muchas veces antes.

Como siempre hice lo que me pidió: guardé silencio quedándome aún inmóvil como en mis sueños, aunque era probable que esta vez no desapareciera. Podía ver de reojo su rostro, podía escuchar su respiración acompasada de siempre, no era mi imaginación.

Quise moverme, lo juro, pero no pude.

Era el colmo, debía de estar enojada, lo sabía pero simplemente no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía por Edward, ni ahora ni nunca. Eso era un hecho.

Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que sus manos me tocaran otra vez y lo hicieron.

Con las yemas de sus níveos dedos hizo a un lado mi cabello, dejando mi cuello descubierto. Cerré los ojos tratando de hundirme en esa sensación tan placentera, hasta que de repente sentí como posó sus labios sobre la piel suave de mi cuello. Su toque frío cuando descubrió la piel de mi cadera, me dolió luego de unos segundos lo cual comprobaba que no era un sueño o alguna estúpida alucinación.

El estallido de pólvora recorrió mi cuerpo, haciendo que comenzara a quemarme por dentro. Recordé cuánto había deseado ese momento. Cuánto lo había deseado a él todo este tiempo.

Pero reaccioné a buen tiempo, me aparté de él, encarándolo al fin. Me sentí estúpida cuando al fin lo tuve frente a mí, no sólo porque había olvidado su completa perfección, sino también porque Edward me miraba de forma cínica como si se estuviera burlando de mí.

Sus ojos rojos me asustaron en un principio pero su insoportable hermosura me distrajo por completo, convirtiendo el miedo en algo que creí que era el amor del que me había querido olvidar inútilmente.

Lo más seguro es que había regresado sólo para jugar conmigo pero honestamente a mi no me importaba, aunque debía importarme.

_Bella idiota_, me repetía mientras mis ojos recorrían su boca hasta que un poquito de la dignidad que aún me quedaba me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Al mundo en el que el chico enfrente de mi me había dejado.

De algún lugar saqué fuerzas para alejarme de Edward, que no me quitaba la mirada de encima, haciéndome sentir deseada como la vez que habíamos hecho el amor.

_- lo siento Edward, yo no...- _de nuevo interrumpió las palabras que con tanto trabajo había hilado .

Pero esta vez lo hizo con un beso.

* * *

**Que tal ehh?...no es mucho, o si?...maldito Edward, ahhh!...lo odiooooo!, no, no es ciertooo!...y ahh!, pobre Lee pero espero que entiendan a Bella**

**bueno, mañana me voy de tripping al DF y no estare para ver los reviews al instante, asi que espero contar con su gracia cuando llegue vale?...les mando besos y ya saben, cualquier reclamacion frente a frente, no mas hablenme en el face jaja!...**

**xoxo**

**PD:si lees este capitulo, por fa deja tu review..solo nos faltan 5 para los 500!...ahhhh!...premio para la 500 ehh! **


	25. Placeres Violentos II

**Hola, hola! Cómo estan?, espero que súper bien comenzando la primavera a todo lo que da. Flores, sol, frescura y vacaciones se avecinan a lo lejos, bueno, al menos para mi jaja!. Bueno, comienzo diciendoles que este capitulo fue muy dificil escribirlo, sobre todo porque se maltrata demasiado la dignidad de Bella, bueno, al menos así lo veo yo. La prueba de que me costó mucho ponerlo todo en palabras es obvia ya que recurrí a la ayuda de una amiga preciosa que además escribe excelente: Crisabella. Abusé de ella un rato por el messenger y ella de todo corazón se ofreció a ayudarme (me vio a punto de jalarme los cabellos) , dandome una de las mejores partes de este capítulo. Verán en el escrito unos ** que es la parte que ella escribió con algunos cambios y adiciones mías, pero originalmente ese cacho lo escribió ella en su mayoría. Creo que le da un toque perfecto, ojalá que les guste.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las niñas que me demuestran su cariño y apoyo tanto en este fic como en los demás. Me da mucha ilusión llegar a casa y ver sus reviews hermosos, y me siento súper cuando platicó con ustedes en el messenger o en el face. Este capitulo va dedicado a Crisabella por supuesto, que con su magia hizo este capitulo uno de los mejores...a Orianita, mi amiga querida que también me ayudó a darle emoción al capi con sus sugerenciasy entusiasmo...a Glo que tuvo de regalo un adelanto por haber pasado sus examenes yq ue compartimos los mmismos terrores ...la querida Jesica que es uno de mis principales apoyos morales. Bueno, de hecho todas ustedes lo son!. Saludos a las chicas de España que son las que más hitean el fic, aunque tambien las demás niñas de Chile, México y Venezuela estan en mi zorazón y mis historias.**

**Bueno, mucho bla, bla, bla. Juzguen ustedes mismas el capi, que de no ser por la parte de Cris, se va al demonio. He perdido mi toque jajaj, como sea, las kiero!**

**Música?comiencen de nuevo con _Eyes on Fire _de Blue Fundation.**

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

**"Im the highlight of your twlight..."**

* * *

**CAPITULO 24**

**Placeres Violentos II**

_"Los placeres violentos tienen** finales violentos**.  
Su triunfo muere como el fuego y la pólvora  
que al besarse, se consumen"_

**William Shakespeare**

De nuevo, no pude hacer nada.

Mi débil mente no comprendía cómo era que Edward estaba de nuevo en mi vida. ¿Por qué razón estaba de nuevo en mi habitación, besándome como nunca lo había hecho?

Todo me dolió al igual que su toque, sus besos que se sintieron violentos me partieron en dos. Me apretó fuerte a su cuerpo mientras me besaba con una desesperación que yo no le conocía y yo se la respondí igual.

A mi no me importó, lo único que quería en aquel momento era volver a ser como antes. Resolverlo todo para que mi vida volviera a tener sentido y ciertamente la forma en la que se estaban dando las cosas no era lo más correcta.

En mi habitación, no había palabras o indicios de perdones por parte de Edward. Sólo estaban los suspiros que él me había arrebatado con su partida.

No dejaba de repetirme que era una idiota, la más torpe del mundo cuando dejé que Edward me recostara en la cama mientras subía poco a poco mi blusa y acariciaba mi vientre con sus manos tibias. Había sido todo tan rápido.

Recorrió con su boca mi rostro entero inspeccionando cada centímetro y luego llegó nuevamente a mi cuello. Por un segundo sentí miedo, ya que recordé la principal razón que él me había dado al irse: no quería hacerme daño, pero en realidad lo estaba haciendo. Cada caricia me dolía, su toque casi de piedra dejaba una estela de dolor en mi tierna piel. Edward no estaba teniendo cuidado como antes, estaba pasando por alto que conmigo tenía que ser delicado. Rosalíe tenía razón: él se había olvidado de mí y lo que yo significaba en su vida.

Fue allí cuando paré y traté de alejarme de su boca pero no de su cuerpo que seguía encima de mí aprisionándome contra las sábanas, sus manos cerca de mis hombros. Lanzó endemoniadamente una sonrisa que me fulminó por completo, aunque no era la misma de siempre. A pesar de eso me arrepentí por haber parado de besarlo.

– _En verdad, tenemos que hablar – _le dije tanto a él como a mí misma, tratando de controlar los jadeos.

– _Está bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar? – _escuché su voz por primera vez.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

Su voz fue tan diferente, incluso también sus palabras que no fueron tan elaboradas como siempre. Se levantó de la cama dejándome allí recostada. Sus movimientos fueron más felinos que nunca, más calculados. Aún con la tenue luz del crepúsculo me pude dar cuenta de eso.

También yo me levanté sintiendo la necesidad de estar cerca de él y me planté de frente tratando de pensar qué le diría.

– _Necesito saber algunas cosas_ – no pude terminar la frase de nuevo.

Edward seguía sonriéndome, sacándome totalmente de concentración sobre todo porque seguía notando su mueca diferente. La sonrisa torcida de infarto había sido reemplazada por una más letal, más nociva, cínica se podría decir.

Pasó una mano a mi cintura y me observó con cara de _¿ahora qué?_ Bueno, yo pensaba que era más que obvio el tema de conversación a tratar pero a Edward parecía no interesarle.

– _¿Porqué me haces esto?, te fuiste porque no me querías, y ahora vienes aquí como si nada, ¿de qué se trata Edward? – _quise saber.

Estaba enojada, mucho.

Arqueó una ceja y luego, de forma nerviosa, comenzó a tronarse los nudillos. Probablemente no sabía qué decir en estas circunstancias.

– _No encuentro una razón para no quererte lindura, seguramente perdí un tornillo – _rió_ – Debemos olvidarnos de todo y concentrarnos en lo importante _– dijo antes de besarme de nuevo.

Mientras chocaba sus duros labios contra los míos, mi mente trató de encontrar alguna otra ocasión en la cual Edward se tronara los nudillos de esa manera u otra donde me hubiera llamado _lindura_. No encontré ninguna de las dos.

_Cada quién escoge sus venenos_ aluciné la frase idiota de Lee mientras besaba a Edward. Tenía totalmente la razón: Edward era mi veneno, mi droga porque aunque sabía que estaba mal lo que pasaba, quería más de él.

Mi corazón desbocado parecía no tener freno a pesar de que sentía a Edward muy lejano. Después de todo, creía que el tiempo se había llevado algo de nosotros, ya no éramos los mismos y eso quedaba claro.

Estábamos como rotos.

Debía de ser eso, porque luego de un rato, comencé a sentirme incómoda con las caricias subidas de tono que Edward comenzó a darme estando encima de mi viejo escritorio: mi blusa de botones a presión estaba totalmente abierta, dejando ver sólo una pequeña camiseta que tenía debajo. Pero también Edward podía quejarse de mis manos inquietas que ya habían bajado varios el cierre de una sudadera sucia que llevaba y penosamente, comenzaban con el de sus pantalones.

Me sorprendió lo descuidado que estaba vestido: había dejado atrás las ropas de diseñador que le compraba Alice, además también aquel olor a recién bañado de siempre. Había tierra en su ropa, incluso hasta en su aroma.

Ahora todo en él parecía ser salvaje.

Pensé que tal vez en mi mente enamorada, yo me había imaginado aquellas virtudes perfectas que esperaba ver, pero estaba segura que no. Era más que obvio que Edward era una persona completamente diferente a la de la vida real, a la de mis sueños. Algo dentro de mí me lo gritaba.

Paré todo cuando una lágrima de impotencia salió de mis ojos.

¿Por qué nos estaba pasando esto?

Si Edward iba a regresar de todos modos, ¿porqué se había ido y las cosas habían cambiado?

La vida me pareció más injusta que hacía seis meses, la perfección se había acabado pero sin embargo, el amor por Edward seguía allí, diciéndome que no lo dejara ir esta vez.

– _No sé cómo me pude resistir a ti la primera vez que te vi – _dijo Edward tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

En un principio, me pareció una frase romántica. Era una idiota, no sabía a lo que Edward se refería con exactitud en ese momento. Aspiró con cuidado el olor en mis mejillas, erizándome la piel por completo. Al principio por la emoción y luego, por el miedo provocado cuando volvió a hablar:

– _Provocas que se me haga agua la boca –_ dijo susurrándome al oído.

Me tensé de inmediato convirtiéndome también en piedra.

Ahora sí, mis sentidos me gritaban que me alejara de él, no por la razón estúpida del orgullo o la dignidad, sino por algo más básico que eso: supervivencia. Pero Edward hizo una pequeña prisión con sus brazos, apretándome entre su pecho y la madera del escritorio. Había notado mi tensión.

_– Cuidado _– le dije cuando sentí que su pecho estaba a punto de aplastar el mío.

– _Cuidado, ¿porqué?, ¿no sé supone que las de tu tipo son igual de fuertes que nosotros?– _dijo burlón.

Escuché como un _click_ en mi cabeza. Más bien una sirena de emergencia.

_Las de tu tipo_ sonó un poco raro en aquella situación sobre todo porque antes, otra persona me lo había dicho. Bueno, no precisamente otra persona, sino, otro vampiro.

_Escudo, escudo, escudo_ me repetía como un mantra, pero el desgraciado no hacía presencia en mi piel.

¿Edward se había vuelto loco?

¿Por qué decía ese tipo de cosas y qué tenía que ver con James? La única explicación coherente era que Edward había aprendido a leer mi mente. No había razón para que él supiera lo que había pasado en Port Ángeles aquel día.

– _No sé qué tramas con tus juegos mentales pero ¡basta! –_ le grité pero él no pareció escucharme porque de nuevo intentó besarme.

Esta vez, le di una bofetada lanzándolo apenas al suelo del otro lado de la habitación. Me dolió golpear su hermoso rostro, que se notaba sorprendido por lo que había hecho. Se quedó en el suelo, su mirada rayaba en lo maligno. Milagrosamente, mi mano no se partió en dos por el golpe que le había propinado. Supuse que me había vuelto más fuerte.

– _¿Edward? –_

Algo me dijo de nuevo que Edward era otra persona, pero ahora, literalmente.

Los latidos de mi corazón contra mi pecho, delataban que estaba nerviosa, que tenía más miedo que en toda mi vida. Seguramente, él ya sabía eso, lo cual hacía más terrible la situación.

La noche había llegado al cuarto que en esos momentos se encontraba a oscuras, pero aún así seguía viendo la silueta de Edward en el suelo, hasta que las luces públicas se encendieron en la calle.

Allí fue cuando cambió todo.

Edward se levantó del suelo en un ágil movimiento. En su mirada aún se reflejaba la sorpresa, pero también el descaro.

— _No te acerques a mí_ — le advertí, tratando de encontrar algo para golpearlo en la mesa del escritorio.

Pero el miedo se reflejaba en mi voz, y Edward lo supo. Sonrió con malicia cuando inútilmente le lancé una caja de clips a la cara que no le hizo ni cosquillas.

Fue demasiado patético.

— _¿Y si me acercó? ¡Por favor Isabella! No eres nada, más que una media vampira. Sabes bien que tu fuerza nunca igualara la mía –_

Maldita sea, tenía razón.

Se rio prácticamente en mi cara. Sentí mis ojos ardiendo e intenté contener las lágrimas. Fue en vano, ya estas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. No podía creer que Edward me estaba haciendo esto.

De repente me fijé en sus ojos, pasaron del rojo carmesí al negro petróleo. Se relamió los labios mientras miraba mi cuello, más exactamente mi vena, palpitante y seguramente, jugosa.

En un parpadeo estaba arrinconada de nuevo contra el escritorio, y sus brazos se ciñeron en mi cintura. Sus manos viajaron por mi cuerpo, y yo gemí, no era de placer sino por miedo. Una de sus manos acarició mi garganta con brusquedad, intenté gritar, pero la voz no me salió. Con la otra, apretó terriblemente mi mano derecha con la que lo había abofeteado. Reprimí un grito de dolor.

_¿Por qué Edward?_ Me preguntaba una y otra vez.

Supe con certeza que iba a morir en sus manos. Mi vida tenía los minutos, los segundos contados. Me arrepentí de no haber ido a esa estúpida feria, fue en lo único que pensaba.

En el instante en que Edward giraba mi cabeza en un lado para tener mejor ángulo de mordida, mis ojos se toparon con el espejo de la pared.

No comprendía que estaba viendo.

No era correcto y definitivamente el reflejo que devolvía el espejo no era el de Edward. Yo estaba ahí pero él no. Era otro completamente distinto. Rubio y con el cabello largo. En el que parecía ser el último movimiento para acabar conmigo, vi un lado de su rostro y casi brinqué al reconocer a… James.

Mis ojos iban del espejo a Edward – o el que pensé que era él– y ahí algo andaba muy mal o yo me estaba volviendo loca.

Y supe lo que el corazón me gritaba todo el rato: que no era Edward.

– James – afirmé, Edward frente a mí, esbozó una sonrisa.

– Pensé que nunca te darías cuenta, preciosa – dijo antes de revelarse ante mí, con una voz totalmente distinta.

Las facciones finas de Edward se convirtieron en un segundo en unas más afiladas. El cabello alborotado, fue reemplazado por la coleta mal amarrada. Nunca fue Edward, pero si el sádico vampiro de Port Ángeles con algún poder de ilusión o al menos eso creía. Al parecer, los Cullen no eran los únicos con dones especiales. Me venía enterar muy tarde.

Nuevamente, por segunda vez en mi vida, escuché mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos. James me había dado lo que más deseaba y ahora venía a arrebatármelo. Seguramente él estaba detrás de todas las veces que conviví con el fantasma de Edward. Había estado tan cerca de mí, de mi familia y amigos, y yo nunca lo había notado. Eso me dio más miedo aún. Yo podía morir, pero ellos no.

Así que puse mi mente a trabajar con rapidez.

_Haz algo_ me ordené.

Debía deshacerme de James ahora que ya no lucía igual que Edward. Su mano seguía subiendo por mi cuello hasta mi mandíbula y ahí supe lo que debía hacer. Morderle para darle humanidad o lo que fuera que hiciera más fácil su muerte.

Era él o yo, y conmigo se incluía a la gente de Forks.

Me quedé quieta, alistando el movimiento certero para darle una buena mordida. Su mano sucia pareció un buen lugar, pero se me hizo extraño que una herida ya se encontrara en ella.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Pero eso no iba a impedir que yo le diera lo que se merecía. Me moví lo más rápido que pude, pero James me recibió con una bofetada tremenda lanzándome un lado de mi cama.

Grité cuando me golpeó, mi boca tenía un sabor a óxido y sal. Me estaba tragando mi propia sangre y estaba segura que mi mandíbula se había salido de su lugar. Ese golpe hubiera bastado para que me destrozara la cara, pero no lo había hecho. No quise quedarme a averiguar por qué.

No había más, tenía que huir. Pasé los ojos a la puerta para tratar de escapar, pero James se movió rápidamente a cubrirla.

– _Sabes que no saldrás de aquí –_

_Mierda_ me repetía una y otra vez mi mente que estaba mareada por el sabor de mi sangre. La escupí sin importarme nada.

Me quedé callada viendo cómo los ojos de James se ennegrecían cada vez más al ver mi asqueroso escupitajo en el suelo. Deseaba mi sangre y no había nada que lo detuviera de probarla. Ni siquiera yo que no paraba de llorar, estaba segura de que en esta ocasión moriría pero no me importó mucho.

Mi dolor interno era más fuerte. Me sentía de nuevo como una miserable partícula de polvo en el espacio, sin valor alguno. Tan perdedora como para que James me engañara de esa manera, todavía más por creer que le importaba a Edward. Probablemente ni siquiera sabía que estaba en peligro o que estaba a punto de morir. Esta vez no vendría a salvarme, eso lo sabía. La historia de la princesa salvada en brazos por su príncipe se había quedado atrás desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Fui una estúpida por pensar lo contrario.

Sabía que James se regocijaba en mi dolor. No quería darle ese gusto pero no podía evitar sentir el dolor que tenía por dentro y por fuera: mi mano seguía temblando de dolor al igual que mi mandíbula que estaba segura, ya pintaba un verdugón por el golpe que me había propinado antes al tratar de morderlo. De milagro no me había tirado los dientes.

No había para dónde correr en mi cuarto, me había acorralado de nuevo en mi escritorio y se acercaba, felino, listo para dar el zarpazo final.

En el último momento, dudó en sus movimientos.

– _¿Qué esperas? –_ pregunté sorprendentemente resignada.

James se quedó inmóvil unos instantes y luego, me soltó de su agarre.

– _No espero nada – _hizo una pausa terrible – _Es simplemente que no puedo beber de ti por mucho que lo deseé – _suspiró –_ Sólo quería jugar contigo un rato, en realidad tengo que llevarte con mis maestros_ – dijo las palabras de manera lenta, pareció casi el siseo de una serpiente.

De repente, un _flash back_ llegó a mi mente: el año pasado la pelirroja me había dicho exactamente lo mismo. Lloré aún más cuando descubrí qué era lo que pasaba.

Los Vulturi.

Me habían encontrado.

Me helé por completo, entré en estado de shock. Lo único que tenía en la mente, era ese sueño en donde era juzgada por los _terribles tres_.

James me tomó fuerte del brazo para levantarme a la fuerza, no hubo diferencia alguna en el dolor infringido de sus caricias de hacía un rato.

Comencé a gritar y a patalear para que me dejara ir, aferrándome a mi escritorio para nada. Aparentemente mi maldito escudo no funcionaba y la verdad, no me sentía capaz de ponerlo a trabajar en mi estado. El maldito me abandonaba en la peor situación.

– _NO, NO POR FAVOR, ¡NO ME LLEVES CON ELLOS! –_ grité desesperada, podía servir de algo.

– _No te pongas necia que sabes que gritar no te funcionará _– trató de razonar conmigo.

Y si, no iba a funcionar sino al contrario: si gritaba por ayuda, alguien vendría, un vecino tal vez. Si eso pasaba, James acabaría con todo el pueblo si venían a mi auxilio. Rodarían más cabezas de las necesarias. Así que entendiendo eso, aflojé un poco el cuerpo y me dejé llevar por James que abrió la puerta de la habitación muy decentemente.

Pero no podía darme por vencida, no ahora que había aprendido a controlar mis habilidades o ahora que tenía una familia que estaba en inminente peligro.

¿Cómo era posible que este vampiro inútil me tratara como me estaba tratando?

_OK Bella_ me dije. _Déjate de estupideces y haz algo, que nadie llegará a salvart..._

Antes de poder terminar de darme ánimos, un estruendo se produjo frente a James y a mí al abrir la puerta de mi cuarto. Algo negro arrasó con él en un segundo, llevándonos tanto al vampiro y a mí a la ventana del otro lado de la habitación.

Sin poder reaccionar de la misma manera tan instantánea, mi brazo se atoró con un vidrio de la ventana que James había roto al salir disparado de ella. El sonido chirriante de los vidrios rompiéndose me dejó sorda, pero no sólo había sido eso. Alguien más había gritado y no era yo, que había lanzado un chillido horrible al sentir el frío vidrio en mi piel. De inmediato me levanté a ver por la ventana, la caída de James del segundo piso había sido estrepitosa levantando una nube de polvo en el patio.

Quise asegurarme de lo que había pasado.

En medio del mar de vidrios rotos y pedazos de madera, yacía James que trataba de levantarse con mucho esfuerzo.

¿Cómo era que un vampiro había sucumbido a una caída de ese nivel? Se suponía que los vampiros eran poderosos, ¿qué estaba pasando en aquel momento?

Mi mente no captó absolutamente nada en aquel momento hasta que el polvo fue desapareciendo y dejó ver que el vampiro no estaba sólo.

Una figura masculina se levantaba con el mismo esfuerzo que James.

Las mariposas chocaron brutalmente en las paredes de mi estómago al ver de quién se trataba y estoy segura de que mis ojos se salieron de sus órbitas algunos centímetros.

_Dios, dime por favor que no es él_ fue lo único que pude pensar en aquel momento.

La vida pareció más injusta, más jodida que nunca.

Lee, era él quien estaba encima de James.

En el espasmo, apenas de me di cuenta de que Lee hacía para variar algo extraño, creo que, lo estaba ¿ahorcando?

– Otra ves tú – alcancé a escuchar a James.

¿Qué demonios hacía Lee en mi patio enfrentándose a un vampiro?

– _¡CORRE LEE! – _le grité a todo pulmón.

Pero el que pareció hacerme caso fue James, que luego de quitarse de encima a Lee, se levantó al fin huyendo al bosque a una velocidad bastante sospechosa. Mi amigo en cambio se quedó tirado, no se movía.

Me valió un comino que James huyera cuando vi cómo la camiseta de Lee – que comenzaba a dar señales de vida – se pintaba de rojo. Lo noté porque por primera vez Lee llevaba una camiseta de un color diferente a su acostumbrado negro. Eso fue peor que si yo hubiera muerto.

Pensé en lanzarme por la ventana para ayudarlo pero antes de que decidiera cómo caer de la mejor manera sin romperme el cuello, éste se levantó con esfuerzos a seguir el camino que James acababa de dejar en el bosque.

Las neuronas de mi cerebro trabajaron a mil por hora tratando de buscar una explicación lógica.

¿Estaría alucinando de nuevo?

¿Cómo era que Lee andaba por el bosque persiguiendo a un vampiro?

Faltó poco para que me ovillara en el suelo, con el dedo pulgar en la boca y terminar meciéndome como una loca. Era una situación digna de la dimensión desconocida. Irreal, imposible, estúpida.

No hubo otra alternativa más que unirme a la persecución en el bosque. No podía dejar a Lee a su suerte, mientras se enfrentaba a algo más allá de su comprensión.

Seguí yo también el camino. No hizo falta hacer un esfuerzo para encontrarlo: había un camino de sangre.

Las lágrimas se me escaparon de nuevo al pensar de quién era aquel líquido rojo.

* * *

**ahhhh!...Leee!, heridooo!...Edward?, digo James? jaja!...terrible! PORFA, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!...EN CAPITULOS DECISIVOS COMO ESTE, SU OPINION ES ESENCIAL PARA MI, EN VERDAD...DEJEN SU REVIEW PLEASEEEE!...T.T JAJA!**

**Qué opinan?...Seguramente hay alguien que diga: lo sabía!, pero les pido que si tienen teorías se las guarden un rato para quien no sospecha qué es lo que sigue, o bien, si no se aguantan diganmelas en un MP.**

**Creo que se abran dado cuenta de que aprendí a escribir como FanFiction quiere jaja!. Descubrí cómo se usa el guión largo y los signos de admiración y de interogación jaja!. Mi maestra de español estaria muy orgullosa de mi.**

**Las kiero a todas y espero que ustedes me sigan queriendo a pesar de ser una maleta jajaja!**

**xoxo**

**PD: aviso que he corregido los primeros capis de destinada a nunca morir...ya estan bien escritos y no me averguenzan tanto. Ahora si la puedo recomendar ampliamente.**


	26. Cómplices ó PIC

**Hola, holaaaaaaaaa!Como estan?...espero que super bien luego de unas vacacioncitas de semana santa, de seguro toooodas fueron a misa y rezaron algo verdad? (que bueno porque yo no bubu!) bueno X jaja!. Ya saben que estoy aki para traerles nuevo capi, espero haberlas dejado un poco en suspenso con el pasado, tal vez algunas de ustedes ya saben que me tire a la depre porque el capi pasado fue de los menos populares del fic en cuanto a reviews T.T pero saben qué? ya lo supere jeje! Este capi de hoy me parece como muy intenso, bueno, no tanto pero me gustó y quede contenta, aunque debo confesar que mi deseo original era hacer algo estilo tarantino (ya saben, humor negro a todo lo que da) pero no me salio nadita jaja!, aun asi espero que les guste a todas.**

**Les mando saludos a tooooodas las nenas que comentaron y a las que me hicieron saber que les parecia el capi desde el face. Tambien a las que leen o hitean la historia y que nunca dejan sus comentarios...a todas les agradesco su apoyo jeje!. Saludos especiales a mi querida Ori que anda sin internet, a Cris hermosa que fue su cumple recientemente(yeiii!), a la estudiosa Glo maravillosa con su review hermoso jeje, a Jesi que la extranho un buen, a Marian que me ha dedicado una historia genial (leanlaaa!) y por ultimo y no menos importante, a Maru que se anda animando a escribir su propia historiaaa!...a todas les agradezco mil y las kierooo un monton!**

**Música? Por alguna razón extraña, en esta ocasión ni escuché música, tal vez una que me inspiro en las palabras pero nunca para ritmo del capi. Se llama _I never told you what I do for a living_ de MCR**

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

**"Im the highlight of your twilight"**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 25**

**Cómplices o P.I.C.**

_And we'll all dance alone to the tune of **his **death  
we'll love again__? ; we'll laugh again?*__  
_

Grité desesperada en el bosque porque no daba con ninguno de los dos, lloré aún más al imaginarme lo que estaría pasando Lee en las manos de James. Podía imaginar su desesperación, su angustia. Mi cabeza punzaba, lista para encontrar una escena dolorosa.

La que debía morir era yo, le hacía un favor al mundo. En cambio Lee, era otra cosa, tenía una vida por delante.

Todo permaneció en silencio hasta que de nuevo, comencé a escuchar movimientos muy bruscos cerca de donde yo me encontraba. Fue cuestión de correr unos metros para llegar a un lugar donde se amontonaban algunos troncos de árboles viejos.

Escuché unas voces que discutían acaloradamente. Entre ellas, la constipada de Lee que ahora sonaba mucho más seria.

Me acerqué discreta, con mucho miedo.

No sabía qué estaba pasando.

En un principio, no comprendí mucho la escena que se abrió ante mis ojos pero mi cansado cerebro repasó las imágenes con cuidado: Lee tenía tomado por el cuello a James, lo elevaba a pocos centímetros del suelo. El vampiro por su parte, lucía colorado, como si lo estuviera asfixiando. No era la imagen que estaba esperando.

Pasmada, escuché lo que decían:

– _Pensé que te había quedado claro –_ dijo Lee hecho una furia.

– _Sabes que no puedo regresar con las manos vacías, agradece que no pensé en llevarte a ti_ – le contestó James.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

– _¿Qué hacías con los Swan? –_ Lee lo golpeó contra un árbol.

Nunca jamás hubiera imaginado que era así de rudo, mucho menos con un vampiro. Aunque lo más seguro era que no tenía ni idea de lo que era o lo que pasaba. Pero su conversación resultaba un tanto sospechosa, demasiado.

James comenzó a reírse histérico.

– _¿Porqué no le preguntas a Isabella?, ella te puede responder lo que estábamos haciendo, ¿verdad cariño? –_ dirigió su mirada diabólica hacía mí, hacía mi blusa desabotonada.

Me la arreglé de inmediato. Ahora la colorada era yo.

Lee se percató de mi presencia pero no retiró la mirada de James.

– _Swan vete a casa –_ me ordenó.

¿Quería que me fuera a casa? Sí, claro y dejar que James se lo comiera. Aunque claramente la actitud de Lee no era exactamente la de un ser que estaba en peligro sino al contrario.

– _No, no lo haré. Mira Lee tal vez estas así de bravo porque no sabes quién es este tipo. Quizás ahora no me creas pero él es...–_ respiré profundo, el secreto estaba punto de ser revelado – _Un vampiro_ – solté de golpe.

Ambos me miraron sin mucho asombro, ignorándome por completo.

– _He dicho que te vayas a casa. Las cosas aquí se pondrán feas –_

Me acerqué a ellos sin hacerle mucho caso a mi adolorido cuerpo.

– _Si, se pondrán feas si insistes en no escucharme, este – _señalé a James_ – es un vampiro, un chupasangre, un asesino –_

James rió de nuevo por la sarta de estupideces que yo acababa de decir.

– _Linda, creo que él ya lo sabe. O acaso, ¿no le has contado tu verdadera historia? – _miró a Lee con malicia.

– _Cállate_ – lo golpeó Lee nuevamente contra la pared, soltando un _ouch_ por el esfuerzo.

Seguía mal herido. El olor de su dulce sangre comenzaba a apestar el bosque. Si no hubiera sido de él, probablemente se me hubiera hecho agua la boca.

James aprovechó este descuido torpe de Lee para lanzarlo a un lado y en un movimiento rápido, me tomó por detrás. Amenazó con romperme el cuello en un parpadeo si nos movíamos, sus brazos se convirtieron en sus armas. Lee no podía hacer mucho, seguía en el suelo, estaba muy débil. La herida sangraba exageradamente, haciendo un camino desde su vientre hasta su desgastado pantalón.

– _Debes sentirte decepcionado ¿no?, tu mordidita no me hizo nada y mírate ahora. Estas a dos litros de sangre de morirte. Es en verdad una lástima: si los hubiera llevado a los dos, me hubieran ascendido de inmediato –_ no entendí lo que James quería decir.

En este punto fue cuando todo comenzaba a tener sentido para mí.

Algo estaba mal con Lee, porque no era normal que un humano creyera que estaba ante la presencia de un vampiro. Además, la mordida de la que James estaba hablando era la de su mano, la que yo había visto en mi cuarto. Por eso estaba lento, tibio y un tanto vulnerable, era obvio que yo no había sido la autora de esa mordida humanizadora.

Estaba loca alucinante, lo aceptaba, pero mi memoria trabajaba bien.

James aseguraba que había sido Lee. Pero él era humano, ¿no era así? Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, hubo más confusión aún:

– _¿Quién te envió? Fue ¿Jane, Alec o el bestia de Félix? –_ le preguntó Lee ante mi asombro.

– _¿Quiénes son esos? –_ alcancé a preguntar a duras penas, las manos de James me impedían respirar.

– _Cállate niña estúpida, estamos intentando tener una conversación –_ James me apretó más fuerte.

Niña estúpida. Ahora ya no era _lindura_.

Nadie me había llamado niña estúpida en mi vida, así que actuando por puro coraje y pensando en mi teoría de que James estaba vulnerable, le di un tremendo codazo con todas mis fuerzas. La reacción de James fue lentísima, tanto que no alcanzó a hacerme daño. Lee aprovechó para taclearlo y amagarlo nuevamente en el suelo, dejando a James inmóvil. Al caer, el vampiro soltó un sonoro alarido.

– _Contéstame, ¿quién te ha enviado? –_ lo azotó en el suelo nuevamente.

James se quedó callado, nuevamente retorciéndose de dolor. Se rehusó a decir algo al instante pero Lee lo tomó de la cara y como si nada, James comenzó a cantar como un pajarito.

– _Cayo le ha dado esa orden a Alec, que vino a contactarnos a mí y a Victoria hasta América – _

– _Alec estuvo aquí –_ dijo Lee con la mirada perdida, preocupado.

Los primeros nombres no me sonaron, excepto uno: Cayo. Con el sonido de ese nombre pude escuchar la tierna voz de Edward que acompañó mis pensamientos.

"_Cayo es aquel que mira con desaprobación, siempre le ve el lado negativo a todo. A veces es implacable"_

Desde esa perspectiva, todo sonaba muy mal.

– _¿Quién es Victoria?–_ pregunté curiosa.

No recordaba que alguna chica acompañara a James las veces que lo había visto.

– _Debes saberlo muy bien Isabella. Tú la mataste –_

Ante la revelación escandalosa de James, Lee reaccionó viéndome feo, lanzándome esa mirada de "Tienes algo que explicarme" Rodé los ojos y pateé a James por su intromisión.

– _Fue en defensa propia. Lo juro –_ alcé las manos al aire – _Además, ¿cómo rayos lo supiste_?– me dirigí a James que comenzó a reírse por enésima vez en el día.

– _Ustedes los humanos, ¡tan olvidadizos! , bueno, tú no eres del todo humana pero cuentas con todos sus asquerosos defectos_ – James se volvió a quejar – _El hecho de que mataste a Victoria te ronda la cabeza todo el tiempo. Es un recuerdo macabro que esta siempre latente aunque no te des cuenta –_

Tenía toda la razón, por lo que decidí patearlo de nuevo.

La única explicación coherente (dentro de lo que cabía) es que James, se metía a tu cerebro a jugar con tus recuerdos y les daba forma. En este caso, con el más hermoso para mí que era Edward y con el más terrible de mi vida: la muerte de la pelirroja que ahora sabía que se llamaba Victoria.

– _Basta Bella –_ me regañó Lee.

Sin querer estábamos jugando al policía bueno y al malo.

– _Sí, bueno ya que estas abogando por él, necesito que me contesté una cosa –_ me puse de cuclillas para mirar a James a los ojos que comenzaban a perderse –_tú te comiste a los hombres en Port Ángeles y en Grisham ¿no es así? – _

Estaba a punto de saber la verdad, deseaba – y a la vez no– que Charlie estuviera conmigo para escuchar todo.

– _Por supuesto, ¿qué se supone que iba a comer si no?, ¿inmundas ardillas como lo haces tú? ¿mediocres gatos salvajes? – _

De sobra digo que me sonrojé como nunca, pero esta vez de vergüenza.

– _Es oficial. Merece morir – _pensé en voz alta.

Lee me miró y soltó una risa. Me golpeé la frente al recordar el accidente con mi primera víctima.

– _Lo sabía. No hay malditos coyotes en Forks, sólo adolescentes peligrosas como tú – _su sonrisa no se reflejó en sus ojos.

El rostro de Lee no mostraba alegría, pero si dolor y preocupación. Eso era claro al ver su frente perlar de sudor. Le pregunté que si estaba bien luego de ver que James no daba para más, ni siquiera para seguir golpeándolo por indiscreto.

– _¡No estoy bien! Si Alec está involucrado, los viejos están detrás de todo esto y querrán nuestras cabezas de exhibición en la puerta de Volterra –_ escuché decir a Lee casi a punto de comenzar a hiperventilar.

– _Es decir que tú... ¿sabias de todo esto?_ –

No me contestó sino que balbuceó muchísimas más cosas difíciles de entender: que los Vulturi esto, que Jane lo otro, que el _Vietcong_ era un imbécil a mi lado, en fin. Su grado de furia estaba ridículamente elevado.

Yo debía estar enojada: vampiro X se había hecho pasar por vampiro Y para aprovecharse de mí y mis hormonas adolescentes. Además de que vampiro X me había golpeado, destruido mi cuarto y herido a mi mejor amigo. _Mejor amigo_ me resonó en la cabeza. Ese era terreno minado desde que Alice se había ido y ahora, Lee se abría paso en esa no tan reconfortante zona de peligro en el mundo de Isabella Swan. La prueba fehaciente de eso, era que se estaba desangrando por haberme salvado.

De pronto, un aroma fuerte acompañó al de la sangre de Lee en el ambiente. No supe definir qué era, las notas de almizcle y azufre revueltas con algo podrido, comenzaron a volverme loca. Me dieron una especie de nausea.

_¿QUÉ ES ESO?_ preguntó mi voz maligna al ver cómo un liquido negruzco salía por debajo de James, mojando las rodillas del pantalón de Lee.

– _Te lo dije, se pondría feo –_ me recordó mientras se levantaba y alzaba a James inmóvil del suelo.

Algo le impidió hacerlo, más específicamente, una rama atravesada en la espalda de James, a la altura del pecho. Por eso había gritado cuando Lee le cayó encima. Al parecer, la cosa negra había salido de él.

– _Debes de decirme qué está pasando Lee. Sabes que por mi salud mental me debes una explicación, ¿tú le hiciste esto?, ¿eres tú un...? –_

No terminé mi frase con la palabra _híbrido_ por dos razones: la primera, se hubiera escuchado raro si no era verdad y dos, James comenzó a convulsionarse. Estaba ya inconsciente.

– _¿Qué le pasa?, ¿se está muriendo?, ¿se puede morir?_ – dije al azar haciendo a un lado a Lee.

Sentía que James iba a atragantarse con su propia saliva o no sé. A mis ojos parecía ahora como un humano cualquiera.

– _Debemos ayudarlo_ – le supliqué a Lee.

– _No, no debemos. Nos pateará el trasero si sobrevive, mira...– _

Lee alzó la manga de la sudadera sucia de James y dejo ver un tatuaje en su brazo. Una V enorme junto con un escudo de armas hacia su aparición en la ahora suave piel. Según lo poco que sabía de los vampiros, la existencia de un tatuaje era imposible si había sido hecho después de su conversión. Por la piel dura y todo eso.

– _Esto quiere decir pro-ble-mas – _dijo

Lo sabía, no tenía que dividirlo en silabas para que yo supiera que estábamos enfrentando una situación difícil. La V no quería decir precisamente _Soy un Vampiro_ sino una declaración mucha más poderosa: _Soy un Vulturi_. Así de simple.

James cada vez estaba peor, ahora se había puesto morado y las convulsiones eran cada vez más violentas. Tenía el mismo semblante que Edward en aquella pesadilla donde lo veía morir.

Lo tomé por el rostro porque me azotaba esa preocupación que se viene con la culpa.

– _No me importa, no se puede morir aquí como un animal – _

Trataba de encontrar una forma de ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo.

– _Primero querías que muriera y ahora no. No te he visto en días y sigo pensando que eres bipolar Bella –_

– _No entiendes nada. Al menos yo no puedo cargar con otra muerte – _

Mi plan idiota era cargar a James al hospital. Iba a hacerlo, lo juro. Lo había levantado con cuidado y pasé uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para cargarlo. Estaba más pesado en ese momento que cuando estaba encima de mí en mi cama.

En aquel momento James no era el único que necesitaba atención médica: Lee se quejaba por la herida en su vientre. Se subió la playera, dejando ver cómo un vidrio se hundía en su pálida piel.

Volví a dejar a James en el suelo para ver si podía ayudar al otro herido. Di la vuelta hacía Lee totalmente alarmada.

Me descuidé sólo un segundo, tal vez dos, pero esos bastaron para que estuviera a punto de morir.

Lo supuse cuando Lee gritó mi nombre tan fuerte que casi apaga el gruñido feroz detrás de mí. Me lanzó a un lado con fuerza, yo apenas había alcanzado a ver la furia en los ojos de James que se había levantado con todo el afán de morderme, sus relucientes dientes se cerraron a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

Lee actuó rápido una vez que me sacó del camino.

Con una certeza absoluta de sus movimientos, se las arregló para tomar a James del cuello y como si fuera una pequeña vara de madera, se lo rompió ante mis ojos. El chasquido de sus huesos rompiéndose no se irían de mi cabeza nunca, estaba segura.

Lee tiró el cuerpo de James al suelo, la cabeza estaba completamente torcida. Una imagen muy desagradable. Volví a sentir nauseas.

– _Lo mataste_ – dije en un hilo de voz.

– _¿En serio? Dime algo que no sepa –_ se notaba nervioso, incluso más que yo.

No le dije nada más, estaba pensando qué le iba a decir a Charlie cuando encontrara un cuerpo en el patio. _Él se lo buscó papá _no parecía una buena respuesta, entonces ahora yo comencé a hiperventilar, totalmente desesperada. Creo que me jalé el cabello varías veces.

El silencio rondó la oscuridad del bosque.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Sollocé al notar que el pantalón de James seguía con el cierre abajo. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos al notar que todo había pasado por mi culpa.

– _No te preocupes –_ dijo Lee tomándome de la mano y soltándola de inmediato cuando vio que obviamente era raro – _Estamos en esto juntos –_ sonrió.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron a pesar de que aún me debía muchas explicaciones.

–_Entonces lo matamos –_ esbocé una media sonrisa.

Está bien. Aquello había sido macabro: sonreír por haber matado a alguien estaba entre esas cosas raras que había hecho en mi vida. Quise saber algo en ese momento ya que la forma en la que se habían dado las cosas indicaba que mis pensamientos anteriores de Lee no estaban muy lejos de ser los correctos. O al menos algo dentro de mí quería tener razón.

– _Dime una cosa, tú también eres raro ¿no? De esa clase de raro que me estoy imaginando y que tiene que ver con los vampiros_ – no supe cómo decírselo claramente pero él pareció captar la idea ya que asintió con la cabeza solamente.

Pude ver en su rostro una mezcla de vergüenza y alivio. No toqué más el tema esa noche. Eso me bastó para saber que de cierta manera estaba a salvo.

– _Bien. Cabeza: piensa –_ dijo Lee jalándose los largos cabellos negros – _primero, debemos...–_

– _Revisar tus heridas. Creo que estas comenzando a ponerte transparente_ – le interrumpí, deseando que Carlisle Cullen estuviera en Forks.

El semblante de Lee había perdido algo de luz, estaba sombrío. Por primera vez ese día, comprendí el porqué sentía que él no era como alguien que conociera. Ni siquiera como Edward. Era otra clase de ser extraño pero en serio.

Me acerqué a él pero me hizo a un lado. Me sorprendió cuando sin más, volvió a levantar su playera dejando ver la herida en su vientre y lanzando un suspiro, tomó el vidrio jalándolo para retirarlo de su piel. Eso me dolió incluso a mí.

– _Uf. Eso va a doler mañana –_ rió.

– _Si, cuando estemos en la cárcel_ – solté casi en silencio.

– _Swan, no iremos a ningún lado. En esta ocasión, no es deber de los vivos juzgarnos. Como dije, hay otras personas por las cuales debemos preocuparnos –_

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Charlie y Maddie se habían ido, así que según Lee, teníamos oportunidad de "remendar" las cosas. Incluso lo dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire.

Antes que todo, nos aseguramos que algún vecino no nos viera lo cual no era gran cosa: las calles estaban vacías. Era Mayo, había fiesta en todos lados menos en mi casa. Mientras Jessica, Mike y todos los del grupo seguramente estaban en la feria lanzando aros en las botellas o disparándole agua a la cabeza de un payaso, Lee y yo hacíamos planes para enterrar a un vampiro.

–_Necesitamos dos cosas. Uno, ropa nueva y dos, un plan para deshacernos de James – _dije mirando con horror el cadáver o lo que fuera.

– _Nah. Lo segundo, creo tenerlo resuelto y de lo primero te tendrás que encargar tú. Ahora, en Navidad vi que Charlie tenía un hacha genial, ¿sabes en dónde está? –_

– _¿Un hacha?, ¡ay Dios¡ esto si se va a poner feo –_

No podía ser de otra forma. Estábamos de acuerdo en que no podíamos tratar a James como cualquier muerto, ya saben, enterrarlo como a la ardilla y ponerle una pequeña cruz pretendiendo que se lo comieron los coyotes.

Esto que estábamos a punto de hacer era millones de veces diferente. Hablábamos de cortar en pedacitos a un cuerpo que iba de lo suave en el exterior a lo durísimo por dentro –lo sé porque lo picamos con una rama–. Un cuerpo que en vez de sangre, chorreaba un líquido negro asqueroso que olía ha muerto más de lo que llevaba. De quemarlo, hasta las cenizas sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que era. De vivir con la culpa –otra más – de haber terminado con algo que no era un roedor.

Yo no quería presenciar el espectáculo del desmembramiento así que iba a pasar sin ver, Lee asumiría el papel de _Jigsaw_ en esta ocasión. Me pidió que fuera a vigilar que nadie viera nada además de que consiguiera madera, mucha madera.

Entré corriendo a la casa buscando el botiquín de primeros auxilios, lo único que había en él era media botella de alcohol y una caja de banditas que al menos servirían de algo. Cambié mi blusa ya que la otra estaba rota y tenía sangre de Lee, además de que estaba segura, apestaba a muerto. Busqué en el cajón de Charlie algo que Lee pudiera ponerse: lo único _cool_ que encontré fue la antigua camiseta de _Iggy Pop _de mi padre y un pantalón que estabas segura le quedaría grande. Eso serviría para el chico que despedazaba un cadáver en mi patio.

Sin querer pensar más en eso, fui en dirección opuesta del bosque a buscar la madera que necesitábamos. Cuando ya tenía un buen montón, Lee salió al patio. Contrario a lo que me había imaginado, no estaba cubierto por salpicaduras de sangre o algo así. Al preguntarle a qué se debía, se me heló la piel con su respuesta:

– _Digamos que no es la primera vez que lo hago –_ me guiñó un ojo.

– _¿Debo temerte ahora?–_ pregunté haciéndome a un lado.

– _No, todos menos tú Swan – _

Solté un suspiro de alivio y luego me dio otra cosa para hacer mientras él metía pedacitos duros del cuerpo en bolsas del súper: cavar un agujero en la tierra para hacer una especie de barbacoa de vampiro.

Su plan – nada astuto, por cierto – era hacer nuestra propia hoguera de inicios de Mayo en mi patio, según él, quemaríamos nuestros problemas literalmente. Nadie sabría que quemaríamos otra cosa que no fuera madera, excepto él y yo.

– _Perdón, pero tu plan suena bastante estúpido_ – reí al ver cómo apilaba en el hoyo los bultos duros que parecían pedazos de yeso.

Con muchos esfuerzos, tanto de él como míos, cubrimos todo con tierra, hojas y la madera.

– _Cállate y observa,_ _incrédula –_ sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta gastada y lo encendió con un cerillo, mismo que lanzó para comenzar la hoguera.

Aquello prendió de inmediato, como si le hubieran rociado gasolina o algo así. Al principio las ramas verdes hicieron muchísimo humo, además de que apagaban ese olor rancio que venía desde el bosque.

El humo era algo raro, no era blanco como se supone debía de ser. Su color violeta me hipnotizó por completo, haciendo que al fin entrara en el estado de shock que estaba esperando desde que había descubierto que Edward no era Edward, sino James.

Estaba segura de que este asunto no terminaría ahí, tal vez incluso esa noche sólo significaba el principio de todo. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Lee que permaneció fumando con los ojos llorosos al pie de la hoguera. Esas eran nuestras reacciones ahora que oficialmente éramos compañeros de crimen

Resignada por lo que pudiera pasar después, saqué la foto de mi pantalón y la lancé al fuego. Quería dejar atrás esa infame imagen porque ahora era más que obvio que aferrarme al recuerdo de Edward solo me traía problemas y muy grandes como los de ese día.

– _Deja eso –_ le dije a Lee quitándole el cigarrillo de la boca, mi voz estaba apagada – _entremos a la casa, aún tenemos que inventar una buena excusa para todo esto –_

Me dolió aún más la cabeza de solo pensar en lo que faltaba.

Sería una noche muy larga.

_Y bailamos solos al compás de su muerte.  
__¿Volveremos a amar?, ¿volveremos a reír?_

***Extracto de la canción _I never told you what I do for a living _de MCR.**

* * *

**Repasando este capi me di cuenta de que es larguisimo, pero da mas flojera poner todo esto en dos separados no?...dejen su fabuloso review para ver qué les ha parecido el dia de hoy y bueno hay algunas ganadoras en cuanto a teorias sobre Lee asi que yeiii! jaja. A las lectoras que quieren ya a Edward, porfa esperenme!, una mujer tiene que aprender a sobrevivir sin un hombre de manera romantica, ademas no se preocupen, si se dan cuenta Lee no representa nada romantico para Bella jeje.**

**Pasen por la historia de Marylouu llamada Shes not me, es para todas aquellas antiTanyas jeje! y bueno, tambien tiene otro fic llamado Dulces Suenhos que es genial jeje!**

**Las kiero! **

**xoxo**


	27. Outtake One

**Gracias a yolabertay…a la querida Elliel…a Candelaria Bells...a larimia...a Jandy S...a evita cullen...a Bellesie...a el Ángel de la muerte...a jkrf123...a Marylouu que hace poco fue su cumple...a Fabi91...a Isis Janet...a handrea...a Miner vega masen...a je-tatica...a lily masen de lioncurt. Chicas, mil gracias de nuevo por darse un minuto para comentar este capítulo que me costó un trozo de cerebro. Aunque también agradezco de corazón a las que leyeron pero por falta de tiempo o lo que sea no dejaron review, no importa, las entiendo perfectamente. **

**El capítulo de hoy es un outtake, el primero de algunos que vienen en la historia que continuará donde se quedó la vez pasada así que no se me vayan a perder.**

**Música? No, hoy no hay música.**

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

"**Im the highlight of your twilight..."**

**

* * *

****Outtake**** One**

**Before you, there ****was me**

Ese domingo había sido muy largo.

– _Polvo eres y en polvo de convertirás –_ susurré con una solemnidad falsa al esparcir las cenizas del rubio vampiro alrededor de la playa.

Era la zona de los Quiloutes pero la verdad es que no me importaba mucho. Había recorrido casi toda la zona sur repartiendo polvitos morados, así que ya me valía un carajo si alguien notaba que estuve ahí. No movería ni un músculo más.

Estaba cansado y herido. Hacía décadas que no me sentía así – _cuatro para ser exacto_–No soy tan viejo pero situaciones así me pesan sobre todo del lado emocional, tanto que no pude evitar llorar como una niñita. Para rematar, mi herida lucia asquerosa, salida de una película de Argento. Creo que de no ser por mi obvio encanto natural o el brillo en mis ojos, parecería un zombie.

_Es una lástima que no seamos a prueba de vidrios_ pensé cuando decidí sacarme de la cabeza mi herida. Iba a amanecer en unas horas, así que debía regresar a Forks. Tenía muchas cosas que explicarle a Bella, estaba casi seguro que me azotaría con los más mínimos detalles acerca de esta cuestión en la que estábamos. Podía ya imaginarme sus ojos preguntones pero pensar en ella fue lo que me dio valor para seguir.

Bella era mi única conexión entre los dos mundos. Éramos híbridos después de todo, saltando la raya de lo bueno a lo malo y definitivamente, Swan y yo éramos ejemplo de eso.

Recorrí el bosque lo más rápido que me fue posible, las piernas no me respondían muy bien en ese punto pero aún así llegue como pude a la casa de los Swan. Estaba tentado a entrar por la puerta principal, después de todo podía hallar una manera de convencer a Charlie incluso de que me diera una llave para entrar a mi antojo. Pero honestamente ya había abusado demasiado de él: había roto su ventana -_alegándole que el culpable fue un mapache-_, había convertido su patio en un crematorio de vampiros sin mencionar claro el pequeño, pequeñísimo detalle de que he puesto a su hija en peligro muerte. Y bueno, ni hablar de que traigo puesta su camiseta favorita. Por lo tanto, decidí entrar por la ventana rota del cuarto de Bella.

Trepé el árbol de afuera con la astucia de un oso panda, mis movimientos fueron tan torpes que me hicieron maldecirme por haberme olvidado de mi parte vampírica. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, siendo humano me iba mejor: tenía un trabajo – _mediocre pero trabajo al fin_ –, salía con chicas y pasaba tiempo con amigos. Era una buena vida, o al menos era lo más cercano que había experimentado a una. Así se sentía pertenecer a algo, lo descubrí por primera vez en esta segunda visita a Forks. En cambio, si adoptaba el otro lado era claro que las consecuencias vendrían tarde o temprano ya que era más fácil para los "Viejos" rastrearme como vampiro a pesar de mi experiencia en ocultarme. James era buen rastreador lo cual representaba una baja razonable en las filas de los Vulturi. Creo que Cayo no tardaría en darse cuenta de que un miembro de su camada no pasará lista a Volterra, lo cual nos dejaba reducido el tiempo para preparar un plan, una huida.

Estando arriba de una débil rama, hice un último esfuerzo para al fin entrar al cuarto que apenas estaba cubierto por una sabana para evitar que su huésped durmiera a la intemperie. No hice ningún ruido al aterrizar en la habitación.

Bella estaba dormida, aún tenía la ropa puesta del día anterior. La muy distraída no había curado bien sus heridas: pude oler su sangre seca en todo el cuarto. Después de esto iba a explicarle que existen algunas cosas llamadas banditas, alcohol y la milagrosa cinta adhesiva. La noté intranquila, respiraba agitadamente y su frente perlaba gotitas de sudor. Yo comprendí lo que le pasaba, estaba claramente alterada así que quise despertarla pero ella se adelantó a mi buena acción: abrió los ojos de repente, levantándose como la niña del _Exorcista_. Me metió el susto de mi vida pero cuando aquel nombre salió de sus labios, supe que estaba alterada por otra cosa distinta.

Me gritó el nombre mirándome a los ojos, como preguntándome si era él.

–_Uhm, ¿no?_ – le contesté quedándome paralizado. Tenía miedo de que me atacara como lo hacen los sonámbulos. Así le pasó al primo de un amigo mío, creo que perdió una mano o algo así.

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que era yo en realidad, no pudo evitar pintar una cara de decepción. A mí me dio risa, ¿en verdad luzco igual de pálido?, aunque de alguna manera también me sentí agredido por la comparación con...bueno, olvidé su nombre, normalmente lo hago con las personas que no me caen tan bien. No odio al vampiro como sé que en el fondo lo hace Bella, sino que, simplemente no entiendo las razones exactas por las cuales se fue. Seguro él sabía lo que pasaba con Bella –_su origen y todo eso_– y aún así, ¿decidió irse? Yo mismo no me atrevo a poner pies en polvorosa ahora que los Vulturi me pisan los talones, no sé como el tal _Howard_ pudo hacerlo si sabía a los peligros a los que Bella estaba expuesta. Yo por ejemplo, sabía que probablemente tenía que huir en algún punto pero ya no lo haría solo. Esa era la parte más interesante.

Swan entraba en la ecuación ahora, aunque en ese instante apenas si daba señales de conciencia matutina.

– _¿Dónde rayos has estado?–_ preguntó dando un salto de la cama.

Me tomó por las solapas de mi adorada chaqueta de cuero. La perdoné por el gesto agresivo. Es una niña, no sabe lo que hace, sobre todo porque se veía preocupada: no pudo evitar pasar los ojos a la herida en mi vientre. Yo tenía la culpa, después de dos días no había podido curarla.

– _¿Dónde he estado?_ _Ya sabes, fui a bailar, luego me embriague hasta casi morir pero antes me inscribí en los cuerpos de paz y mientras firmaba los papeles, un pedazo de vidrio se me encajó en el vientre– _

Bella pareció sonreír – _le he dicho en serio que no lo haga, pero no me hace caso_– y sin esperármelo, me abrazó. Era su forma primitiva de agradecer lo que había hecho por ella. No pude evitar sentirme incómodo.

– _Si, si tranquila Swan. ¿Tú cómo estás?, veo que no te has curado bien lo que te pasó en el brazo –_

– _No he podido ni siquiera dejar de pensar en lo que hicimos, o en cómo estarás y menos en lo que...somos. Me debes muchas explicaciones_– me señaló con el dedo.

Comprobé que esa chica había sacado el humor de su padre humano. El biológico parecía más hermético que una tumba, aunque, en el lugar en dónde estaba no estaban permitidos los secretos.

– _Me gustaría explicártelo, pero no puedo, es un secreto_ – le dije susurrando las últimas palabras– _además, ¿qué otra cosa necesitas saber? Somos iguales, mitad y mitad, ni de un lado ni de otro y se acabó así que, ¿qué hay para desayunar?–_ me recosté en su cama.

Estar en el suave colchón me hizo sentir humano otra vez. Necesitaba mis nueve horas de sueño urgentemente pero Bella no me dejaría hacerlo.

– _No hay nada para desayunar–_ contesta desesperada – _por favor, tengo que saber todo sobre ti para saber más de mí en cierta manera–_

Me sentí mal porque estaba dejándole todo en suspenso absoluto. Yo también quería soltar todo al hilo: mi origen, el suyo, el porqué de mi estancia en Forks. Pero para decirle todo tenía que recordar cosas que me dolían. Debía contarle momentos de mi vida que nadie había escuchado, incluso tendría que mentirle en el camino. Iba a ser difícil –_y fastidioso–_ comenzar desde el principio pero tenía que hacerlo en algún punto.

Por suerte, tenía un aliciente para hacer de las confesiones un juego divertido. Yo no sería el único que confesaría todo.

– _Tienes razón Bella, contémonos nuestros secretos de inmediato. Comienza tú –_ sonreí con malicia.

– _¿Yo?–_ contestó sorprendida.

– _Si, tú. Dime qué pasó con tu novio vampiro antes de que te parta un rayo_ –

Bella pareció recordar sus palabras, según ella nunca hablaría de eso. Pareció molestarse un poco.

–_No te contaré nada. No es justo, aquí el del secreto eres tú. Además, ¿cómo sabes que él era, ya sabes qué?–_

– _Bueno Bella, es que era más que obvio. Cualquiera que se jacte de inteligente, se da cuenta de ese tipo de cosas. Entonces, erase una vez...–_

Se sentó en el pie de la cama. Su rostro era otro, la tristeza se había apoderado de él. De repente era de nuevo la chica de Febrero: deprimida y triste que sólo se consolaba con sangre de ardillas. Aún así comenzó a contarme todo sin chistar.

– _No fuimos atacados por un oso como todos piensan_– pasó saliva– _De hecho, la única que fue agredida ese día fui yo y quien lo hizo fue... –_ dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

– _Edward-–_ le interrumpí, recordé cómo se llamaba el vampiro.

Bella comenzó a llorar despacio al escuchar el nombre, pero continúo. Sus lágrimas eran gordas y pesadas. Supuse que era un tipo de dolor parecido al de retirar una bandita: entre más rápido, mejor. Estaba seguro de que con el tiempo Bella me agradecería la terapia que esa confesión significaba.

– _Aquel día caminábamos cerca de La Push...–_

Bella comenzó su relato mirando a la nada. Definitivamente me sentí un bastardo por haberla orillado de cierta manera a contarme aquello que le dolía pero tenía un buen presentimiento sobre aquella charla.

* * *

**Quise escribir algo desde la perspectiva de Lee, me lo debía desde hace mucho.**

**Las quiero, recuerden dejar su review.**

**PD: Por muy tonto que parezca, entré al Darkward Fanfic Contest con un relato llamado Sr. Cullen, les dejo la liga para que lo chequen. No esta pesado(no tiene lemmons, ni violaciones o algo asi) Me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones y bueno, lean las demás historias para que voten por la que más les haya gustado vale? h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 9 1 6 1 4 5 / 1 / S r _ C u l l e n**

**PD2: He comenzado a betear mis propias historias: D.A.N.M y T.M.T. Esta última necesita una seria depuración que comenzaré con Pau así que ojalá muy pronto les dejemos al fin el final.**


	28. Respuestas

**Hi!...Como estan? XD Aqui nuevo capi. Me salió de la manga, es muy corto pero me gusta. Edward aparecerá pronto o al menos prometo hacerlo antes de los 30 capis. Por cierto, estaban mal mis cuentas y me percaté que apenas llevamos 27 capis sin los outtakes ahaha!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son lo mejor que me puede pasar luego de escribir lo que escribo. Agradesco tambien sus alertas y el apoyo para el otro fic de Sr. Cullen. No ganamos pero ahh, cómo me gusta mi fic! Tambien he visto en mis estadisticas que mis compatriotas mexicanas son las que más leen asi que gracias paisanas!**

**Música? No tiene que ver con el capi pero mientras lo escribia me la pase escuchando _A Certain Romance _de los _Artctic Monkeys _que mi hermano me recomendo. El sueño de Bella esta inspirado en la canción _Frente a Frente _de _Bunbury_**

**XOXO  
ALLE CULLEN WAY  
"Im the highlight of your twilight..."**

* * *

**CAPITULO 26**

**Respuestas**

_En la vida hay dos caminos: uno el que se busca y otro el que se encuentra.  
__El que se encuentra, son interrogantes y el que se busca, son respuestas.  
_**Anónimo**

En un solo día volví a mi estado catatónico de hacía algunos meses.

En esta ocasión el culpable no era Edward sino su impostor, o mejor dicho, la muerte de éste. Me enclaustré en mi habitación luego de que Lee hablara con Charlie acerca del incidente del mapache y la ventana. Mi padre se lo tragó todo al igual que Maddie, lo cual esta vez, sí me resultó extraño pero no pude preguntar más a Lee acerca de qué les había dicho para lograr convencerlos. Simplemente tomó una bolsa con las cenizas de James y se fue sin decir nada.

No sabía con certeza si regresaría o no.

Aquel domingo no comí ni dormí por esperar de nuevo a que alguien entrara por mi ventana y me diera respuestas. Nadie llegó en el transcurso del día pero al menos, ni el fantasma de Edward ni el de la pelirroja estaban ya conmigo. Creo que eso me tranquilizó un poco más.

Por la noche, fui capaz de al menos mantener los ojos cerrados y ver de lejos una escena en la que estaban todos los protagonistas de mi vida actual: mi familia, mis amigos, Lee y yo. Ambos cavábamos sin cesar una fosa en medio del bosque. Forks lucía como antes: frío, lluvioso y triste, justo como el día en que Edward se fue. El cielo parecía caerse a pedazos, pero algo me decía que tenía que seguir a pesar de que en algún punto todos se iban del lugar, excepto Lee. Finalmente él dejaba de cavar pero también se marchaba, aunque regresaba finalmente con un cuerpo. Al lanzarlo a la fosa pude ver de nuevo el rostro de James. Sentía alivio de verlo allí, ya sin poder hacernos daño, sin la vida para poder ir a Volterra a delatarnos. Sonreí al verlo inmóvil en la fosa así que tomaba la pala para terminar de enterrarlo. Cuando el primer montón de tierra cayó sobre él, descubrí con horror que James no estaba dentro, era Edward el que yacía en lugar del vampiro.

Inmediatamente mi cerebro pidió despertar de aquella pesadilla.

– _¿Edward?–_ pregunté abriendo los ojos de repente.

– _Uhm, ¿no?_ – contestó una figura que se deslizaba por la ventana.

Al enfocar bien mi mirada vi como Lee me miraba sorprendido. Por supuesto que todo había sido un mal sueño.

Milagrosamente, ver el rostro de niña de Lee me trajo cierta paz. Luego de preguntarle en dónde había estado, lo abracé sin remedio con lo que él se puso demasiado incómodo. Pero no me importó, estaba tan preocupada por el hecho de no saber de él: no tenía idea de si James había reencarnado de alguna forma o si su herida se había vuelto peor, pero allí estaba Lee que era pregonero de la frase que alguna vez le había dicho a Rosalíe "_no me prometas nada, simplemente haz lo que puedas". _

Me separé de él rápido, quería comenzar con el interrogatorio que tenía preparado incluso antes de conocerlo pero se negó un rato, alegando en broma que todo era un secreto. Cuando me atreví a amenazarlo, él me volteó la situación completamente. Ahora era yo quien tenía que hablar pero no de cualquier cosa sino del porqué del distanciamiento de Edward.

Me ofendí un instante. Estaba en mi derecho de no decirle nada pero algo dentro de mí me decía que debía hacerlo. Con nadie había hablado con la absoluta verdad sobre el tema así que con la punzada amenazando de nuevo mi pecho, comencé mi relato.

– _No fuimos atacados por un oso como todos piensan_ – mi voz fue un susurro, un nudo en la garganta me impedía hablar correctamente pero continúe– _De hecho, la única que fue agredida ese día fui yo y quien lo hizo fue... –_

– _Edward—_soltó Lee interrumpiéndome.

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y la punzada comenzó a cavar de nuevo un hueco en mi pecho pero creo que ya estaba acostumbrada a ese dolor. De cierta manera me hacía sentir viva.

– _Aquel día caminábamos cerca de La Push, era el típico paseo de siempre. Parecía cualquier día, Edward volvía poco a poco a la normalidad y...–_

– _¿A la normalidad?–_

– _Si, días atrás lo había mordido por accidente_– sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder, las circunstancias de esa mordida habían sido algo sugerentes_ – así que Edward experimentó muchos cambios convirtiéndose casi en humano, hasta ese día–_

Fue extraño el hecho de que tuve que repasar aquellas escenas en mi mente. Todo había sido tan rápido –y de cierta manera traumante– que mi cerebro había bloqueado aquella escenas con el paso del tiempo.

– _¿Qué pasó para que él te atacara?–_ preguntó Lee que aun estaba sentado junto a mí.

– _Creo que ya sabes que soy muy torpe así que caí al subir a un árbol– _

Alcé la manga de mi blusa para mostrarle la cicatriz de casi diez centímetros. Lloré un poco más al ver los puntos fruncidos.

– _Sangré como nunca así que Edward no pudo evitar ir detrás de mí. Por suerte, Alice estuvo ahí para tranquilizarlo pero yo perdí la cabeza saliendo como loca de aquel lugar. Me lancé al acantilado que da al mar para tratar de apagar el aroma de mi sangre, pero lejos de eso, casi me ahogo. Lo próximo que recuerdo es que desperté en el hospital–_

Aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por lo que le estaba contando a Lee, lo golpeé enojada. El torpe me había interrumpido por segunda vez en mi relato.

– _No entiendo –_ dijo él.

– _¿No entiendes qué?–_

– _Pues eso. Dices que Howard...– _

– _Edward, su nombre es Edward. E-d-w-a-r-d –_ interrumpí.

Me sentía muy bien diciendo aquel nombre. La punzaba llegaba intermitentemente pero el aleteo de una mariposa en mi estómago hacía que la olvidara.

– _Si bueno, el humano Edward te atacó, ¿cierto?–_ preguntó_– luego de que sangraste frente a él, llegó la niña esa, te salvó e hiciste un lanzamiento Kamikaze a la alberca de los Quiloutes– _numeró cada cosa que decía con los dedos.

– _Llevo media hora diciéndotelo– _lo golpeé con un cojín de mi cama.

– _Como sea. Entonces, el día en que te traje a casa, lo viste y fue cuando terminaron, ¿no?, cuando te perdiste en el bosque–_

Charlar con Lee acerca de ese asunto en verdad me bajó la autoestima. _Te atacó_, _terminaron_ era conceptos que aún me parecían irreales. Apenas si recordaba el momento en que corrí detrás de él inútilmente, gritándole que no me dejara. Todo se reducía a un recuerdo borroso en medio de muchas lágrimas.

Además de ser triste, me resultó gravemente humillante.

– _Si, esa fue la última vez que lo vi y es el final de mi historia–_ miré la ventana rota que había visto muchas veces antes en aquellos días desesperantes, a la espera de que Edward regresara por mí.

Aún así, fue liberador contarle todo a Lee sin tener que ocultar detalles vampíricos. Sentí de inmediato un peso menos sobre mi débil cuerpo humano, aunque por supuesto, recordarlo otra vez resultó un poco doloroso pero ya no en carne propia. Parecía como si contara la triste historia de otra persona.

– _Y, ¿has tratado de localizarlo?, seguro que para estas fechas ya no recuerde el olor de tu sangre o...bueno, olvídalo–_

¿De qué me estaba hablando? Estoy segura que mi rostro dibujó un enorme signo de interrogación. Lee sabía algo que yo no.

– _Sin rodeos Lee–_

– _Es obvio que no sabes de lo que hablo así que te explico rápidamente– _se aclaró la voz –_Nuestra ponzoña no es venenosa, sin embargo, creo que te has dado cuenta de que tiene un efecto secundario muy particular. El pobre James es...fue un ejemplo–_

Efecto secundario. Sabía perfecto de lo que me hablaba.

– _Así como el veneno convierte a los humanos en vampiros, la ponzoña humaniza a los vampiros que son mordidos por híbridos–_

– _Ok, ahora dime algo que no haya descubierto a la mala– _le pedí.

– _Seguro que todo les pareció color de rosa cuando Edward se "convirtió" en humano, pero no sabían que dentro de aquella imagen de debilidad y lindos latidos de corazón aún se encontraba un vampiro listo para salir a cazar–_

Era una declaración poderosa. Lee no pudo describir la situación de mejor manera. Lamentablemente lo rosa se tiñó de rojo en un parpadeo.

– _Es obvio que el olor de tu sangre despertó al vampiro antes de tiempo y por eso pues, ya sabes, quiso matarte y todo el eso–_

– _Eso fue lo que Alice me contó. Al parecer sufrió una especie de transformación nuevamente–_

Recordar aquel dolor me dio escalofríos y hasta ese punto, me di cuenta de que independientemente de todo, también Edward había sufrido. Físicamente, pero lo había hecho.

– _Es el precio a pagar por valiosos minutos de vida humana_– el rostro de Lee se puso rígido – _yo sólo lo he presenciado una vez y es por eso que me atrevo a decir que a tu Edward, le pasó lo mismo que yo vi_–

– _¿Qué fue lo que viste?–_

Lee se hizo en interesante un rato, no me contestó de inmediato. Se levantó de la cama para comenzar a merodear mi habitación. Revolvió mi tocador, olisqueó mis perfumes y se burló de las fotos que tenía de pequeña. Paró hasta que finalmente le demostré mi desesperación mediante el lanzamiento de uno de mis tenis _Converse_.

– _T__ranquila, te lo diré ya –_ tomó asiento – _El tipo que yo conocí, perdió la memoria. Sus archivos mentales se fueron de vacaciones durante un tiempo_ –

– _¿Cuánto tiempo?–_ me acerqué a preguntarle.

– _No mucho–_ hizo una pausa– _yo calculo que fueron casi diecisiete años–_

Era demasiado tiempo. Algo dentro de mí decía que si Edward pasaba la misma situación que Lee planteaba, yo podía esperar eso y más. Pero era muy arrogante de mi parte asegurar que tal vez él aún sentía algo por mí, tanto como para derribar las barreras del tiempo si algún día recobraba la memoria.

Estaba segura que con memoria o no, hubiera podido reconocer algún sentimiento en los ojos de Edward, pero aquel día, no había nada. Eran rojos vacíos, no más. Incluso cuando trató de darme el beso, se sintió automático. Como si fuera una obligación besarme por última vez. Hasta ahora podía razonar en esos pequeños detalles.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé pensando en aquello, reaccioné hasta que Lee pasó una mano enfrente de mí. Al mirar la ventana, el sol de Forks comenzaba a asomarse entre las nubes.

– _En serio Bella, sé que es temprano pero sigues como zombie– _

– _Tú tienes la culpa, me haces recordar cosas que no quiero–_ me tapé la cara con una almohada – _Además, no creas que se me olvida la parte del trato. Ahora es tu turno y te escuchó atenta–_ me levanté al fin para sentarme frente a él en la cama.

– _Yo quisiera hacerlo pero...–_ miró la puerta un instante, la manija de la puerta giró haciéndome entrar en pánico.

Mi padre entró a la habitación quedándose perplejo al vernos en la cama. Aguanté la respiración, esperando a que gritara como loco antes de sacar a Lee de los cabellos.

– _Buen día Charlie–_ dijo Lee con una sonrisa en los labios, luego hizo un ademán con el dedo y mi padre salió contento regresándole el saludo.

¿Acababa de pasar lo que pensaba? Sabía que Charlie adoraba a Lee, pero no como para dejar pasar el hecho de que estaba en mi cuarto a esas horas.

– _¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?–_ aún no cabía en mi mente lo que había pasado.

– _No eres la única con algún don, Srita. "Quiero todo para mí"_– pasó un dedo por mi nariz.

– _Pregunto de nuevo, ¿cómo sabes que tengo un don?– _dije.

– _Simple: me cuesta mucho trabajo hacer que hagas lo que yo digo–_

Lo sabía. Había una razón para todos los favores que le hacían mi padre, Jessica y Mike. Como siempre, yo era la excepción a todo.

– _¿Lo que tú dices?, supongo que eso quiere decir que lo has intentado– _me crucé de brazos.

Lee lanzó una carcajada sonora y luego apretó mi mejilla.

– _La primera vez que hablamos, en la fiesta de Mikey, ¿recuerdas?–_

– _Claro que sí. Abusé de ti físicamente_– reí.

– _Lo sé, nunca nadie había caído con tanta gracia encima de mí y pues–_ haló sus negros cabellos nervioso – _cuando te vi, mi plan era convencerte de bailar conmigo toda esa noche, pero luego vi a Edward y me abstuve de todo plan. Quería seguir vivo –_

Acompañé a Lee en un instante, sintiendo que el color subía por mi rostro.

– _Además cuando te traje después de la escuela aquel día, traté de convencerte de que te quedaras conmigo. Tenía un mal presentimiento pero no funcionó, de todos modos saliste herida. Tu convicción por verlo fue mayor así que bueno, fin de la historia. Hablemos de otra cosa – _seguía nervioso, como si no quisiera que notara el tono extraño en su voz.

– _Es lo que trato. Tienes que contarme todo ahora tú–_

– _Lo haré, con el tiempo–_ vio mi mueca desagrado y se retractó– _está bien, lo haré hoy mismo pero luego de la escuela. Tienes clases en una hora, Swan– _se alejó hacia la ventana, listo para huir de mí.

Lo tomé de la mano, lanzándolo a la mecedora al lado de la ventana.

– _No me importa en lo más mínimo así que no iré. Me quedaré aquí contigo y se acabó–_

– _Impresionante. Es la segunda vez en mi vida que una chica quiere que me encierre con ella en su cuarto – _me lanzó una sonrisa maligna– _la primera vez estaba en Honolulu de vacaciones y la chica...mejor omitamos detalles, el punto es que soy un Casanova– _me guiñó el ojo.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, obviamente el tono era de broma. Sus insinuaciones torpes era igual o peores que las mías.

–_Cállate antes de que mis oídos comiencen a sangrar– _tomé asiento en mi cama–_ así que, ¿cómo iba? Erase una vez...–_

Lee comenzó a morderse las uñas y creo que volvió a halarse el cabello.

–_Ugh. Te odio Swan– _

– _Y yo a ti– _le respondí– _comienza entonces_–

Crucé las piernas, esperando atenta todo lo que el medio vampiro en frente de mi tenía que decir.

* * *

**So?, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews si quieren o no sé, ya no sé que decir jeje! Vamos por los 550 asi que wiii! Las kiero mil por eso!**

**Proximo capitulo, el segundo outtake de Lee, asi que esperenlo pronto vale?**

**xoxo**


	29. Outtake Two

**Es la 1:30 de la mañana, hace un calor espantoso, mañana trabajo a las 9 y una mosca me repatea la madre mientras escribo esto. Les subo esto al fin, sé que hay niñas emocionadas por este capi, tal vez no pero no importa, ya lo escribi de todos modos. Agradesco a la cantidad infinita de niñas que leyeron el capi pasado, me hicieron muy feliz! Además tambien les agradesco por felicitarme en mi cumple, significo mucho para mi...**

**Este capitulo habla sobre un poco de historia, no es 100% precisa obviamente pero aqui esta...espero que les guste.**

**Hoy no hay XOXO, ni ALLE CULLEN WAY...mucho menos "Im the highlight of your twilight..."**

**

* * *

****Outtake 2**

**Vietnam Syndrome**

Mi compañía se estaba volviendo pesada.

–_Ugh. Te odio Swan– _dije sacándole la lengua pero ella me contestó igual.

– _Y yo a ti–_

No podía esperar nada de una media vampira, es decir, sé con certeza que podemos llegar a ser algo bipolares y Bella Swan no era la excepción. Viéndola más despierta que si se hubiera tomado 10 litros de expresso, me di cuenta de que su mirada vacía seguía allí. Me era difícil pensar que yo había vuelto a Forks en parte por ella, una simple adolescente deprimida, aunque a su vez sentía que era lo mejor que me pasaba en años.

– _¿Vas a comenzar?–_

– _¿Qué quieres saber?, dime por favor cosas específicas porque soy malísimo para hacer los cuentos largos –_ hurgué en mis bolsillos en busca de un cigarro pero recordé que usaba el pantalón de Charlie, así que allí no había nada.

_Viejo aburrido_ pensé, pero luego me arrepentí por haberlo hecho. Charlie era un tipo genial. Y cómo no, criar a un bebé sin siquiera tener tu misma sangre y quererla más que a nada durante más de diecisiete años era algo extraordinario. No cualquiera lo haría de la manera en que él lo hizo. Creo que de cierta manera, Bella había aprendido esa entereza de Charlie.

– _¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿cómo descubriste que eras lo que eras?, ¿te gusta la sangre humana?, ¿tienes más familia igual que tú?, ¿cómo supiste de mi?–_

– _¿Sabes qué?, si te vas a poner a lanzar preguntas al azar, mejor comienzo a mi manera. Tu instinto de Oprah me da mucho miedo–_ le interrumpí, ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Estaba un poco en problemas. Se supone que debía de comenzar desde el principio, pero, ¿de cuál principio exactamente? Tenía muchos a lo largo de mi vida y cada uno era clave para mí pero no sabía con certeza si al contar todo, Bella sospecharía algo que no debiera pero aún así decidí comenzar por lo esencial.

– _Nací en Astoria hace algunos años. Ya sabes, en la típica granja de familia en donde no pasaba nada–_ bostecé, la vida de aquellos años era un poco aburrida, bueno de hecho era igual a la vida en Forks– _fui criado por mis abuelos casi como hijo propio. Luego, cuando ellos murieron, pasé a ser hijo de mis tíos. Tal vez con el tiempo los hijos de mis tíos se conviertan en mis padres y así hasta la eternidad– _reí irónico.

Analizándolo bien, mi vida era una mierda, triste y repetitiva.

– _¿Y tus padres? –_

– _Larga historia –_

– _No me importa. Quiero escucharla–_

Genial, a alguien le interesaba por primera vez este tipo de historias.

– _Mi padre transformó a mi madre en pleno embarazo. Estaba enferma o algo, así que por eso decidió heredarme sus lindos genes sobrenaturales antes de perderla. Ya sabes lo que dicen: el amor es egoísta. Ellos no podían estar cerca de mí después de mi nacimiento ya que eran vampiros a la antigua y por eso prefirieron enviarme con mis abuelos antes de comerme de postre para la cena –_

¿Quién lo iba a decir?, yo siendo un bebé regordete y saludable, abandonado por sus propios padres caníbales. De nuevo, les he dicho que mi vida era triste.

– _Lo siento, eso suena horrible–_ alcancé a escucharla.

–_No es para tanto. Hubiera sido peor si me hubieran devorado, ¿no crees? –_

– _Si, eso definitivamente sería peor, pero y tus abuelos, ¿sabían desde un principio de tu origen?–_

– _Para nada. Tal vez de mi madre nunca sospecharon porque se hizo la muerta para embaucarme con ellos_ – hice una mueca al recordar a mi madre– _Yo fui un niño perfectamente normal. Raro pero normal. Nunca reaccioné a la sangre, ni me dieron ganas de devorarme a los animales, o a mis primos en mi caso. Tampoco corría más rápido que los demás ni nada de súper héroes. Era el niño más simple del universo y así lo fui hasta los 21 –_

– _¿Qué te pasó a los 21?–_

– _La guerra me pasó– _

Bella arqueó una ceja sorprendida. De seguro no me creía nada así que me saqué del pecho mis credenciales metálicas, lanzándoselas a Bella que las admiró con curiosidad.

– _¿Qué guerra? – _preguntó, repasando con sus dedos los relieves metálicos de la placa.

– _Vietnam– _

Bella formó una O con su boca, creo que no esperaba esa respuesta.

– _¿Tú en una guerra?, ¿en Vietnam?–_

Pues sí, ¿qué se creía? ¿En la Guerra de los Mundos?

– _Sabes que estando tan cerca de Washington no es muy difícil contagiarse del patriotismo en el aire. Además, con todo el rollo de la muerte de Kennedy años antes, la obvia superioridad que sentíamos los americanos hacia otros países y sumándole que mi abuelo era militar retirado, era de esperarse que el idiota de Alexander se enlistara en el ejército_– me golpeé la cabeza en broma – _nunca pensé que se atrevieran a enviar a alguien debilucho como yo al campo de batalla, pero lo hicieron conmigo y con más chicos igual a mí__–_

Poco a poco íbamos llegando a la parte que más me pesaba.

–_En un principio, mi primer batallón no era el más interesante porque nos dedicábamos casi a las partes del papeleo, no fuimos al campo de batalla inmediatamente. Todo estaba bien dentro de la porquería que significa la guerra: tenía compañeros queridos, mi abuelo estaba orgulloso de mi y si sobrevivía, que era lo más probable, tendría una buena vida asegurada después de todo eso. Me veía a futuro con una esposa, algunos hijos hiperactivos y una linda casa, todos patrocinados por el gobierno de Estados Unidos– _

Ahora que pensaba mi visión en esos años, me daba flojera. Pero en el fondo, nunca había abandonado ese sueño idiota.

– _¿Y luego?, ¿qué te hizo abandonar el sueño americano?–_

– _¿Qué te hizo a ti descubrir que eras lo que eras?–_ le regresé la pregunta.

– _Los Cullen–_ respondió obvia.

– _No tontita, ellos te ayudaron a descubrirlo pero hubo un medio que despertó todo: la sangre_ –

Tuve que hacer una pausa, hablar de sangre me hacía agua la boca. Naturalmente tenía días en abstinencia voluntaria, lo cual me hacía sentir un poco débil. De hecho, en esta pelea con James, no estaba tan seguro de que iba a salir vivo. Pero lo hice, la estrella de la suerte estuvo nuevamente conmigo.

–_Pensé que siempre había sido inmune a la sangre desde la infancia– _

– _Las cosas se pusieron feas cuando nos trasladaron a Camboya meses después de haber ingresado al ejército. Un general con complejo de G.I Joe nos mandó sin más a una operación peligrosa, o al menos lo era para nosotros que éramos un poco estúpidos en el arte de la guerra. La misión terminó como se esperaba para la carne de cañón: nos molieron prácticamente a todos siendo yo el único sobreviviente de todos mis amigos–_

Y de repente, aquí venía el trastorno de la guerra.

Estaba seguro de poner escuchar de nuevo los _taka takas_ de las metralletas disparándose junto con la pesada lluvia de aquel lugar, las granadas detonándose y luego aquel olor a carne quemada.

– _Uno de ellos, murió en mis manos_– me aclaré la garganta, estaba a punto de llorar como una niña– _descargaron un cartucho completo en su pobre cuerpo, obviamente no iba a sobrevivir. Eso hubiese sido lo peor para mí pero no lo fue. La peor parte vino cuando algo dentro de mí se azotó sin razón. El olor de la sangre en mis manos, caliente aún en el cuerpo de mi amigo moribundo, fue abrumador. Un instinto me llamaba en aquellos momentos, en donde se supone, yo debía ir por ayuda –_

– _Debió de haber sido difícil controlarlo– _

– _No, porque no lo hice. Cuando pude ser capaz de reaccionar como Lee y no como un animal, vi que yo mismo había terminado con mi amigo: me había bebido todo lo que quedaba de él. No sé cuántos días estuve delirando, sintiendo un fuego terrible dentro de mí, agradeciendo a la lluvia que cayera a cantaros sobre mí cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que iba a morir, es más, sentía que lo merecía. Quería hacerlo–_

Bella no pudo evitar poner cara de horror ante mi confesión. Era de esperarse, por eso yo nunca le había contado eso a nadie. Era demasiado vergonzoso para mí o para cualquiera al que le hubiera pasado.

– _Años después se vinieron a mi mente los recuerdos de aquellos días. Apenas pude escuchar los gritos del chico pidiéndome que no lo mordiera o darme cuenta de que para terminar con él me había refugiado en un lugar oscuro. Esas son cosas de bestias de las cuales no quiero acordarme pero sin embargo, están presentes día con día–_

– _Sé de lo que hablas–_ admitió ella dejándome continuar luego.

– _Yo ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que me pasaba, en ese entonces yo no sabía lo que en realidad era ni que todo el caos se había gestado dentro de mi desde antes de nacer. Días después de lo ocurrido, pude reaccionar cabalmente pero seguía con los deseos de más sangre. El escuadrón que me recogió después del suceso me tenía miedo, según ellos logré derribar a varios de ellos en un solo golpe. Yo no supe que pasó lo único que recuerdo es haber despertado en una cama improvisada de una unidad médica improvisada en medio de Camboya. Tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para poder controlarme, no podía estar cerca de la gente más de algunos minutos sin querer cortarles la garganta. En ese estado obviamente no podía siquiera considerar un regreso a casa porque temía hacerle daño a mi familia, así que pedí trasladarme a las fuerzas aéreas en donde todo fue más fácil: no estaba en contacto con nadie más que con la lata de mi avión. Él fue mi primer "Bandido"–_ apenas alcancé a sonreír a la par de Bella.

Estaba desgastado luego de un rato de preguntas y respuestas, pero estas seguían y seguían, como el "conejo de las baterías".

– _Aquí tiene como fecha de nacimiento 17 de Mayo del 45', ¿esos son...?–_

– _Casi 65 y no me hagas repetirlo, Swan–_

Ella abrió los ojos, más grandes que nada y comenzó a reírse en mi cara. Sabía que iba a hacerlo, así que lo afronté con orgullo, quedándome callado hasta que terminara para poder continuar. No me importaba, a mis años seguía siendo sensual, creo.

– _Cuando terminó la guerra en el 75' regresé a casa. Por supuesto, los abuelos ya habían muerto en el transcurso de mi ausencia, mis tíos tenía ya unos hijos enorme y una vida hecha, pero yo seguía igual que siempre. Nadie pareció asombrarse cuando llegué aún en mis veintiuno porque al parecer mi abuelo antes de morir, le había dicho la verdad a toda la familia. Después de todo, de algún modo se habían dado cuenta y se volvió un mantra el hecho de protegerme, de nunca dejarme solo. Eso me ayudó a llevar una vida "normal": estudié Arte, tuve algunas novias y demás pero por aquellos años, mis padres aparecieron de nuevo–_

– _Entonces te enteraste de todo–_ ahora Bella bostezó.

– _Algo así, yo había hecho mis propias investigaciones en el bajo universo de los vampiros así que ellos sólo llegaron a lavar su culpa. Me pidieron que viajara con ellos por el mundo y así lo hice, en primera porque todos en Astoria comenzaban a sospechar del "joven viejo" y en segunda porque me aburría la vida allá. Entonces así recorrimos América, África, Asía no porque estaba harto del arroz cocido así que nos saltamos para Europa pero, sorpresa, allá reinaban los Vulturi–_

Al mencionar ese nombre, casi pude percibir cómo se le helaba la sangre a mi escucha. A mí me dio un poco de risa, ni idea de las clases de cosas que había oído de los Vulturi como para ponerse así.

– _Yo creo que aún ni siquiera tocábamos suelo italiano, cuando la Guardia llegó por nosotros de manera discreta. Por lo que me habían contado mis padres, sabía que estábamos perdidos. Iban a enjuiciarnos a los tres: a ellos por atentar en contra de las órdenes de no procrear niños inmortales y a mí, prácticamente por haber nacido, ¿qué jodido no?–_

– _Es exactamente lo que yo digo. Lo mismo pienso cuando siento en realidad como si me estuvieran cazando–_ admitió Bella– _y no sé cuándo será el día en que vengan por mí, pero no sólo eso. Tengo miedo de que hagan algo en contra de Charlie, Maddie y Jack solo por tener que ver conmigo–_ una lágrima recorrió de nuevo su rostro.

– _Pero a ellos no podrían hacerles daño, sus mismas reglas se los indican. Nadie muere sin una causa y si tu familia no sabe nada sobre ti, los "Viejos" tendrán maneras de averiguar que ellos no tienen nada que ver con los vampiros así que creo que estarán bien–_

– _Aún no entiendo cómo es que sobreviviste a la captura de los Vulturi, ¿fue tu don el que te salvo?–_

Buena pregunta. Ni yo sabía esa respuesta con certeza, aunque durante muchos años me he barajeado la teoría de que Aro me tuvo lástima en aquel momento, tal vez hasta un poco de miedo.

– _No creo, ni siquiera sabía que mi don se había desarrollado, pero creo que Aro si estaba al tanto. Algo intuyó al tenerme enfrente, así que me propuso un trato: debía servirles un tiempo para que nos dejaran vivos, aunque claro, seríamos prácticamente tratados como escoria por nuestras actividades "insanas". Ellos no querían a mis padres en Volterra, no les servían para nada asi que al parecer fueron expulsados. En cambio yo, era otra cosa, __capriccioso__giovane me decía Aro todo el tiempo, yo por supuesto no le entendía nada de nada. __Me las arreglé para que no fuera tratado como lo peor de lo peor: Jane, la protegida de Aro estaba obsesionada conmigo así que aproveché para obtener mis ventajas dentro de Volterra–_

Vaya ventajas que la linda Jane me proporcionaba: televisión, un cuarto de lujo, dinero, además de material para pintar. Era el mejor trabajo, excepto claro cuando me enviaban a cualquier lugar del mundo en compañía de la Guardia para sacar verdades, hacer que los vampiros se traicionaran entre sí para terminar matándose entre ellos o convencer a líderes mundiales para que soltaran unos cuantos millones de su fortuna para enriquecer el "Fondo Vulturi". Después de un par de años de hacerlo, me fastidiaba obtener siempre una respuesta positiva a mis peticiones. Cuando alguien me daba un NO, era lo mejor para mí.

– _Un día me cansé de estar con ellos y me fui, haciéndolos enojar como nunca por alguna razón extraña. Llegué de nuevo a América huyendo de ellos fin de la conversación-_ paré, iba a comenzar a soltarlo todo- _En serio, ¿qué hay para desayunar?–_

Terminé mi historia de golpe. No podía decirle la verdadera razón por la cual me había alejado de Volterra. Bella hubiera entrado de nuevo en estado de pánico emo para ir a tirarse de nuevo al barranco y yo no podía lidiar con eso ahora. Me estaba muriendo de hambre.

– _¿Eso es todo?, ¿sólo por eso te has hecho el interesante todo el rato? Lo que me has contado es una fracción pequeña de tu vida–_

– _Es la más significativa, ¿o qué?, ¿no crees que sea mejor terminar de una vez conmigo y pasar a lo interesante, a lo que viene en nuestras vidas? El pasado está en donde debe estar Bella, somos lo que somos hoy y no debe importarte más–_

Me golpeé mentalmente, había sonado tan marica con aquellas palabras. Debía irme de inmediato, si Bella ponía los ojos de cachorro probablemente le soltaría toda la verdad. Disimuladamente me levanté de la cama para estirar el cuerpo en un bostezo profundo, me acerqué a la ventana improvisada y la abrí con cuidado, sólo para calcular qué tan lejos estaba del suelo. Debía hacerlo, seguramente me rompería el cuello. Además, sé que fácilmente podía salir por la puerta principal de la residencia Swan pero, las entradas y salidas dramáticas eran lo mío.

– _Pero seguro me contarás más, ¿no?–_

– _Tal vez si, tal vez no. Hay cosas que irás descubriendo sobre la marcha Swan. Adiós–_

Y sin más, me lancé fuera de la ventana cayendo sobre mis dos débiles piernas como todo un felino. Salí de allí tan rápido como pude. Tenía sueño, estaba cansado, herido y ahora, confesado. Apenas alcancé a escuchar a Bella gritarme a lo lejos.

_- ¡Sabes que me las pagarás, West!- _

Sí, claro. Que se formara, no era la única que esperaba la dulce venganza contra mí. Ya saben lo que dicen, la venganza es un plato que se disfruta _frío_.

* * *

**Tengo sueño como Lee, me duele el corazon como a Bella. La historia sigue como dice él, esperen los siguientes Outtakes de Alice, Edward y hasta de Jack (si, el hermano bebé de Bella)**

**PD:maldita mosca de mierda, vete al carajoooo!**


	30. Ciclos

**Holaaa, holaaaaa! Como estan?Espero que super bien, ya casi para llegar al finesito de semana en donde espero que ya esten mas relajadas de la escuela, trabajo o casa jaja!...Nos hacen falta unas vacaciones urgentes a todas, no creen? Bueno, el capi de hoy, uf, me salió del alma almosa. Surgió tan rápido porque lo tenía pensado desde hacía muuuuucho tiempo, sólo espero que les guste y que ya me perdonen: sé que el 90% se muere por Edward e intuyo que si ultimamente no han comentado es porque no les ha gustado el curso de la historia. Ojalá que recapaciten en este capitulo y me dejen sus comentario. Saben que me gustan los reviews no por el numero, si no por lo que aportan a la historia, eso es todo.**

**Les mando saludos a las niñas lindas que comentaron, ustedes saben quienes son: Crisabella (amigaa, te extrañooo!, gracias por pasarte a leer, platicamos el fin de semana)...a jkrf123...(si, Lee lo sabe pero Aro no es su padre)...a BeuxiCullen...a Miner (en parte, Lee esta en Forks para saber de Bella)...a el angel de la muerte (lo de Jack era broma jeje, pero si quieren lo hago, a ver qué resulta)...a Oriana (amiga, no te preocupes, sé lo ocupada que estas con la U estos días, tambien a usted la extraño loca peligrosa T.T)...a Lily Masen de Lioncurt...a Marylouu (linda, gracias por el review, tambien sé que andas ajetreada con todo y aparte les presumo SOY SU BETA NO OFICIAL ajajaja!, LEAN DULCES SUEÑOS!) a yolabertay...a eviita cullen...a dannika 20...a Isis Janet...a Je-tatica (uy, ya sabes que Lee puede ir a tu casa y pedirte cosas indiscretas, tú nomas dime jeje! Además gracias por pasarte por _Cecilia _en FP)...a Bellesie**

**Música? Claro que si y una de mis favoritas: _I Caught Myself _de _Paramore_. De hecho hace ya un tiempo hice el trailer de las historias con esta canción, si de casualidad alguien lo quiere ver me dice.**

***Spoiler: el capitulo es un poco laaaargo.**

**XOXO  
ALLE CULLEN WAY  
"Im the highlight of your twilight"**

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 27**

**Ciclos**

Bien dicen: la vida está llena de ciclos. Espantosos y horribles ciclos.

Como siempre, el tiempo abusó de mí. Hacía ya algunas semanas del incidente con James y de la esperada confesión de Lee sobre su origen parecido al mío. Fuera de cambiar mi vida drásticamente, ésta permaneció más tranquila de lo esperado. Después de todo, deshacernos de James había sido lo mejor. Jamás regresaría a perturbarnos.

Como buen ejemplo de repetición del tiempo, los altoparlantes de la escuela sonaron una mañana en la cafetería de la escuela. Alguien en el micrófono balbuceó tonterías como siempre. Sentada con todos mis compañeros ruidosos, giré mi rostro para ver la mesa de los Cullen mientras daban el anuncio para el Baile de Bienvenida. No estaba vacía, otros estudiantes la habían tomado como propia desde hacía un tiempo. Ninguno de sus ocupantes me hizo soltar un suspiro esta vez. De nuevo, como hacía un año, todos gritaron como locos ante la noticia, completamente emocionados. Bloqueé mis pensamientos, no quería pensar en nada que me recordara al pasado, al menos no ahora con mucha gente a mí alrededor. No tendría tiempo de hiperventilar a mi antojo.

– _¿Irás este año?–_ preguntó Ángela sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Sólo negué con la cabeza. Sabía que con ella no tendría que explicar las razones de mi obvio rechazo a los bailes. Tampoco quise hacer una escena para arruinarle el día, así que la animé a preparar los arreglos para aquella fecha. De la misma forma lo hice con Jessica, que por supuesto, días después nos hizo saber que iría al baile con Lee.

– _En serio, pensé que te iba a invitar a ti, como se la pasan todo el tiempo juntos_– dijo Jessica con tono sospechoso cuando íbamos camino a la tienda de Maddie para comprar los vestidos.

Increíble, yo misma me había ofrecido a acompañarlas.

– _No sé por qué dices eso, es obvio que él y yo somos sólo amigos. Pensé que eso había quedado claro para todos_ – solté un tanto molesta.

Sólo asintió a la par que Ángela, dándome la razón aunque, no pude evitar recordar el sinnúmero de conversaciones que había tenido por esos días con Charlie sobre Lee. Mi padre se hizo a la idea de que volvía a la normalidad cuando estaba con él y yo comenzaba a pensar que así era, aunque me negara a aceptarlo. Las tardes con él después de la escuela, me hacían el día, me regresaba el buen humor. Pasábamos tiempo en mi casa, cuidando torpemente a Jack o simplemente molestándonos el uno al otro. Era buena forma de pasar mi tiempo.

Dejé pasar aquel tema por alto, después de todo era lo mejor pero creo que mis amigas no eran las únicas que se habían dado cuenta de mi aprecio por Lee. Él mismo lo había notado, por lo tanto, se alejó de mi. Debo admitir que me dolió pensar en que yo tenía la culpa de su distanciamiento, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que podía ser lo mejor. Se había desaparecido varios días, incluso del trabajo y del círculo de amigos. Sólo Jessica y Mike sabían en dónde estaba, pero ninguno soltaba nada.

Estuve con el alma en un hilo, tenía miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo, de que los Vulturi lo hubieran capturado otra vez. Eso hubiera sido terrible, no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados si era el caso. Así que abusando nuevamente de la bondad de Mike, lo ataqué incesantemente con preguntas hasta que le saqué la sopa muy a su disgusto. Seguramente Lee y su don tenían algo que ver con eso.

– _Pidió permiso para preparan su exposición en Port Ángeles, si lo sabías, ¿no?–_

Fue la explicación que me dio Mike al asaltar de imprevisto su tienda un día mientras acompañaba a Charlie.

– _¿Cuándo es la exposición?–_ pregunté sin tener idea de lo que Mike estaba diciendo.

Lee nunca me había hablado de una exposición, así que ciertamente, sentí nuestra amistad un poco traicionada.

– _Hoy por la noche–_

– _Supongo que ustedes irán, ¿no?– _si era así, tenían que llevarme con ellos.

– _Para nada. Lee nos dijo que sería súper aburrido y que sería mejor quedarnos en casa, así que ni Jess ni yo iremos–_

Genial. Seguro no me había dicho absolutamente nada porque tenía vergüenza. Nunca había querido mostrarme ningún trabajo suyo, no sabía por qué. Sin importarme sí él quería que fuéramos o no, esa noche llegué de improvisto a la galería, sintiendo por un momento la punzada: yo había estado con Edward en aquel lugar.

En Port Ángeles había más gente de la que me hubiera imaginado, no tenía idea de que hubiera público aficionado a las artes por aquellos rumbos. Como pude, entré a la galería entre el montón de gente que no dejaba de mencionar el trabajo de Alexander West, como si fuera alguien muy famoso. Algo dentro de mí se removía al escuchar su nombre, tipo "ese del que hablan, es mi amigo".

Pude ver que los cuadros, pinturas y fotografías exhibidos eran muy diversos: desde el óleo mostrando el columpio en el árbol de aspecto tenebroso, hasta un trabajo de Pop Art mostrando a dos adolescentes divertidos parecidos a Mike y Jessica. En cada cuadro pude encontrar algo de la vida cotidiana de Forks, todo era demasiado familiar. Incluso, una enorme pictografía llamada "La Era del Mostacho" me recordó a mi padre o el collagge de hojas de revista, mostraba un bebé de ojos azules chupándose el dedo. Justo como lo hacía mi hermano.

Yo conocía todo eso.

Se me erizó la piel al identificar que aquello pertenecía de cierta forma a mi vida.

Me di cuenta de que había sido una estúpida, en mí alrededor había más cosas por las cuales valía la pena vivir: mi familia, mis amigos o incluso el futuro más allá de los años que me había planteado como meta. Era una lástima que me diera cuenta de esa manera. Tal vez el ciclo seguía allí pero quizás Edward era el elemento que no pertenecía a ellos. Por eso él mismo había insistido en que yo viviese a toda costa.

– _Tal vez sea eso–_ susurré para mí pero una chica me observó como si estuviera loca.

Aún en mi letargo, llamó mi atención que una sala estaba más concurrida que las otras, así que me aproximé hacía ella. La ambientación del lugar era diferente a la otra, era más obscura. Aquí no había adolescentes o bebés hermosos, sino paisajes de lo que creí era el bosque de Forks, con sombras de gente corriendo detrás de otra, con lo que parecían rostros partiéndose en lágrimas.

Todos allí miraban conmovidos las imágenes, que obviamente causaron algo dentro de mí pero de una manera más contundente. Era como si quisiera yo también correr y llorar al mismo tiempo tan sólo con verlo. Una especie de desesperación se apoderó de mi pecho. Al fondo de la sala, pude vislumbrar un cuadro, él más grande de todos. Me acerqué por pura curiosidad pero al ver de qué trataba, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Era un óleo también, pero este rayaba en lo realista.

Lo primero que pude reconocer con finas pinceladas fue el hermoso rostro de Edward, que yacía mirando rígido al fondo del cuadro. Toda su perfección estaba allí plasmada, pero casi de la misma forma que en mis sueños: no sabías si en cualquier momento la figura iba a desaparecer dejando el espacio verde vacío.

Quise llorar al verlo, pero me negué.

Aún hipnotizada por la belleza que irradiaba el vampiro de la pintura pude darme cuenta de que la gente a mí alrededor me observaba demasiado.

– _¿Es ella?–_ escuché que alguien susurró detrás de mí.

Fue entonces que aprecié con más calma el cuadro completo. En el primer plano estaba mi rostro pálido, sin vida y triste. Mi mirada estaba perdida, lo mismo en el cuadro que en la realidad. Bajé los ojos para ver alguna señalización y pude ver que adecuadamente la obra llevaba por nombre "Espera"

Las lágrimas hicieron su presencia sin importar el esfuerzo que hice. Creo que si en un primer momento no lo noté, fue porque el rostro demacrado era tan simple, igual que el mío, todo lo contrario al de Edward.

– _¡Qué buen espectáculo!–_ escuché decir a alguien más mientras más miradas se posaron sobre mí– _Fue muy ingenioso del artista ambientar el cuadro con la chica deprimida y todo, es sumamente conceptual–_

¿Qué clase de broma era aquella?

¿Ahora se supone que lo que sentía era parte de un concepto?

Eso era lo que parecía cuando todo en esa sala se acercaron a mi, incluso algunos llegaron a aplaudir.

Bienvenida humillación, otra vez.

Tratando de ser discreta, limpié mis lágrimas. Lista para salir con el mayor decoro posible, pero seguía siendo Bella Swan así que sin querer choqué con un mesero que llevaba bocadillos para los invitados haciendo un escándalo mayor que el del cuadro.

Sólo pensaba en una cosa: ¿qué rayos hacía ahí de todos modos?

Me levanté de golpe lista para salir del local con lo que me quedaba de dignidad, pero una mano me lo impidió.

– _Swan, ¿qué haces en Port Ángeles?– _era Lee.

De nuevo, miradas sobre lo que hacíamos así que mejor salimos.

– _Vine a darte una sorpresa–_ mentí– _bueno, la verdad quería ver tu trabajo pero ahora que lo he visto, creo que me arrepiento un poco–_

– _Si te arrepientes por lo del bigote de Charlie, perdóname, no pude evitarlo_– sonríe y luego fulminó con una sonrisa a algunas señoras que entraban a la galería saludándolo.

Me molestó la actitud de "no pasa nada" así que en un segundo, casi me salgo de mis casillas. Lee se había burlado de mis sentimientos de alguna manera al pintar el cuadro e incluso los cuadros de las sombras huyendo o llorando. No quería hacerme la importante, pero es obvio que también esos tenían que ver conmigo.

– _No es por eso–_ mi expresión cambió radicalmente –_Acabo de ver el cuadro del fondo. ¡Todos allá adentro me miran como si estuviera al borde del suicidio!, ¿qué rayos pensabas cuando lo pintaste? –_ mi voz subió de tono.

– _Pensé en la realidad_– soltó molesto.

¿La realidad?

– _Es obvio que no es la "realidad", te lo he dicho y lo sabes: estoy bien. Ese tema es pasado, de nuevo, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie–_

– _No estás bien, aún no–_

¿En serio estábamos discutiendo eso? Pensé que ese tipo de conversaciones necias las tenía sólo con Charlie.

– _¿Se supone que me estas reclamando algo?, porque para tu información: el que yo esté, según tú, deprimida o sus consecuencias son cosas que no te importan–_ verborrea, pura y malvada – _por eso te desapareciste tantos días, estabas armando todo esto, ¿no? No tenías derecho a mostrar eso, ¡a nadie!, fueron confidencias que te hice porque confío en ti–_

– _Claro que no confías en mí, si lo hicieras te abrirías a más cosas, a alguien que no fuera él_– su voz fue un poco más severa– _además, si me alejé fue por mi propio bien, sé que en algún momento tú serás la que termine hiriéndome porque nunca dejarás de pensar en Edward_ –

OK, si las cosas nunca se habían puesto románticas, ahora si se estaban poniendo.

– _¿Qué significa eso?–_

Tuve que preguntar, todo me sonaba como a ¿una confesión de amor?

– _Nada, jamás lo admitiré ante ti. No si te aferras al pasado de esa manera. Prefiero que un cocodrilo me arranque la cara–_

Si, al parecer era una situación romántica, quitándole claro lo del cocodrilo. Al principio cuando vi el verdadero significado en las palabras de Lee, una furia recorrió mi cuerpo pero después, no supe qué hacer.

– _Entonces, no lo admitas. No lo admitamos y ya–_

No sabía con exactitud porqué había dicho aquello. Tal vez era como decía Maddie, el subconsciente te decía muchas veces la verdad aunque tú no quisieras decirla. Di media vuelta dejando a Lee fuera de la galería. En ese momento no quería saber nada de él ni de sus condenados cuadros.

Al llegar a casa, lancé llaves y azoté puertas del auto de Maddie. Subí al cuarto, envolví mi rostro en las almohadas para gritar de coraje. Escuché que alguien tocó mi puerta. Era Maddie.

– _Pensé que ibas a Port, ¿tus amigos no llegaron?, ¿te has enojado con ellos?_ – preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

– _Me enojé con Lee. No quiero volver a verlo en los próximos cien años_– literalmente.

– _No digas eso, verás que mañana todo se arregla–_

– _Lo dudo, comienza a confundir nuestra amistad con otra cosa, así que aunque me duela en el alma, me alejaré de él–_

Maddie puso cara molesta y se colocó frente a mí en la cama.

– _Pensé que también a ti te agradaba, al menos eso es lo que parece con tantas horas que pasas con él. Además, ¿por qué te vas a alejar si no quieres? , ¿no crees que estas avanzando para el lado equivocado? –_

Entendía su punto: yo en verdad disfrutaba de la compañía de Lee pero nada más.

– _Por supuesto que no, sabes que, bueno– _nunca había hablado del tema con Maddie _–_ _no estoy preparada ahora, después de lo de Edward…–_

– _Mira Bells, yo no quise meterme nunca con ese tema, incluso le pedí a tu padre que dejáramos de presionarte porque sabía que habías sufrido con tu rompimiento pero debes superarlo, eso pasó hace un tiempo. Es hora de dejarlo ir, ¿no lo crees hija?_ – me tomó del rostro.

Dejarlo ir. Sonaba fácil e incluso, según yo, lo había "dejado ir" ya muchas veces en esta historia de locos. Las únicas ocasiones en las que me olvidaba de esto que sentía era cuando…estaba con Lee.

Mierda. Me costó mucho admitirlo en aquel instante.

– _A veces debes aprender a querer lo que es bueno para ti – _fue lo único que dijo Maddie antes de irse, dándome las buenas noches y un beso en la frente.

Su frase de personas grandes me taladró la vida aquella semana. Obviamente ni Lee ni yo nos buscamos esta vez. Ni siquiera sabía si iría al baile con Jessica o si le había ido bien en la exposición. Ahí estaba, de todos modos me seguía importando pero sabía que si volvía a hablar con él, tendría que tomar algunos de los dos caminos al final de día: alejarme o simplemente, dejarme absorber por el magnetismo que me atraía cada vez más.

No sabía qué opción me daba más miedo.

¿Qué podía pasar si avanzaba para el lado correcto, según Maddie?

Si las cosas no resultaban, Lee se alejaría de todos modos, pero, ¿y si se daban? Probablemente podría ser feliz si las cosas resultaban, bueno, no seamos tan optimistas pero al menos viviría en paz. Pero, de eso era lo que se trataba, de sobrevivir al final de todo y al parecer, Lee era ese barco salvavidas, aunque no me pareció justo verlo de esa manera.

En ese momento me levanté de un salto de la cama y miré el reloj de mi habitación. Aún tenía tiempo así que por enésima vez pensé en pedirle el auto a Maddie pero ella no estaba en casa, sólo estaban Charlie y su infame patrulla. _Eso no pasará_ me dije cuando consideré por un segundo pedirle el auto de trabajo a mi padre, aunque tampoco quería ir a mi destino corriendo así que en un momento de lucidez absoluta, destapé mi viejo camión naranja. Tenía que probar, tal vez cuando lo dejé de usar solamente estaba cansado y ahora con algunos meses de descanso prendería sin chistar. En algún lugar de mi cuarto encontré las llaves así que salí lista para arrancarlo con el debido escándalo que un auto de su edad tenía que hacer.

– _Por favor, enciende–_ dije despacio al pedazo de chatarra.

Después de dos intentos, estuve a punto de darme por vencida pero al tercero, y después de toser como un anciano, el camión arrancó a trompicones.

Despacio emprendí el camino hacia la tienda de los Newton, ya que algo dentro de mi decía que necesitaba ver a Lee para comprobar mi teoría romántica/fatalista. Salí de Forks completamente nerviosa, como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar pero no algo malo, sino al contrario.

Llegué a la tienda que tenía más gente de la acostumbrada, la temporada de caza comenzaba en una semana así que supe que sería difícil llegar a interrumpir la jornada de trabajo de los vendedores. Entré al local y pude ver cómo Lee le explicaba las bondades de la piola doble a una ancianita pero en cuanto me vio, la dejó un momento. Sin decir palabras, salimos de la tienda.

En ese punto no sabía qué decir, de hecho me arrepentí un poco de todo lo que había pensado sobre ser feliz y esas cosas, el miedo era más fuerte. Nos quedamos callados un momento. Yo estaba lista para comenzar, pero Lee se adelantó.

– _Lamentó lo que pasó la otra noche. No debí de haberme puesto como señora menopáusica y ahora comprendo que en realidad, tú sigues pensando en otras cosas que no vamos a mencionar ahora. Así que está bien, no me importa si de esa manera podemos seguir siendo amigos–_

– _Es que ese es el punto, he decidido que no quiero seguir pensando en lo que tú ya sabes–_

Lo había decidido ya, ese era un gran paso para mí, aunque en realidad no supiera cuál era el siguiente

– _¿En serio?–_ se acercó hacía mí, pero luego cuando comencé a temblar de nervios, retrocedió – _pero claro que todo a su tiempo, ¿no es así?–_

Asentí con la cabeza, agradeciendo que no tratara de presionarme.

– _Eso era todo lo que quería decirte, además de que también yo lo siento: tus trabajos son hermosos de todas formas–_

– _Bien, supongo que te veo luego, todavía tengo que llevar a Jessica al baile en aproximadamente dos horas_– miró su reloj.

Si, el Baile. Se me habían pasado los días y yo ni si quiera recordaba que esa noche todos los alumnos de Forks estarían allá. Excepto yo, claro.

No sabía que había pasado exactamente, la conversación llana entre él y yo había sido simple pero no insignificante. ¿Le había dado yo prácticamente un "sí, pero después"? Al parecer eso había hecho y sin embargo, no se sentía tan mal.

Me despedí de él dejándolo para que se fuera con Mike al baile después de cerrar la tienda.

Fui a casa pensativa, con miles de imágenes en la cabeza sobre lo que podía pasar "después". Fueron tantas que ni siquiera las recuerdo. Regresé nuevamente a la comodidad filosófica de mi cama mientras distintos escenarios con Lee me pasaban en la mente. Sin querer entré en un leve letargo, estuve así por horas hasta que un aire frío azotó la ventana con gran escándalo haciéndome reaccionar. Me levanté de un golpe para tratar de cerrarla pero el vendaval se desató afuera levantando polvo y hojas sueltas. Aquello resultaba extraño ya que el clima había estado templado y de repente, regresábamos al Forks de siempre.

Algo no me parecía normal, justo como el día en que los lobos acecharon mi casa así que por eso, bajé a cerciorarme de que Jacob y sus amigos no causaran estragos. Mi familia estaba en la planta de abajo madrugando con alguna película así que me las arreglé para salir al patio desde la ventana. Tenía que ser así, no quería preguntas de "¿Y qué hacen esos lobos enormes afuera de la casa?

Revisé cautelosa el patio pero no había algún rastro extraño, estaba todo despejado aunque el clima estaba frío. De repente, cuando estuve a punto de brincarme para regresarme al cuarto desde el árbol, las manos frías de Lee me asustaron por detrás.

– _Presiento que así de intranquila esta tu conciencia Swan, ¿qué haces trepando árboles a esta hora?–_

– _Nada, sólo que salí a patrullar el patio–_

Pude notar que llevaba un tuxedo negro, con un elegante pañuelo rojo en la solapa. El cabello peinado por primera vez hacía atrás. No se veía nada mal.

– _Veo que de nuevo juegas a Buffy, La Cazavampiros. Como sea, he venido a presumirte el baile entero. ¿Adivina quién animó la fiesta poniéndole "diversión" al ponche?_ – hizo una señal con los dedos, como si estuviera tomando.

– _No puede ser_– reí despacio– _embriagaste a mis compañeros de escuela–_

– _Un poquito solamente, Mike terminó bailando la Macarena a petición mía–_

– _Es increíble, siempre te sales con la tuya. Gracias al cielo que yo soy inmune y me vale un carajo lo que tú digas–_

– _No estés tan segura, sé que puedo entrar a tu mente si me lo propongo–_

De nuevo, como en la tarde, dio un paso hacía mi pero esta vez yo ni me moví.

– _Sabes que no–_ me di golpecitos en la cabeza– _mi mente es indomable_–

– _Tal vez la mente lo sea, pero el corazón no–_ dio un paso más para comenzar a ponerme nerviosa otra vez.

Acortó el espacio entre él y yo a menos de medio metro. Una especie de pánico se apoderó de mí porque muy en el fondo, en el corazón como decía él, sabía que Lee no era el indicado. Lo sabía pero sin embargo allí estaba yo, poniéndome en situaciones que lejos de resultarme incómodas me parecían intrépidas, audaces.

Era oficial: estaba loca, no sabía lo que quería en realidad.

Y para colmo, frente a mí, Lee me miró a los ojos y tomó mi mano para rematar en una orden, la primera para mí.

– _Bésame– _susurró muy cerca de mi rostro.

Comencé a reír histérica alejándome de él pero Lee permaneció sereno, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

– _Sabes que eso no va a pasar porque…– _algo dentro de mí me interrumpió.

En ese momento, si me había alejado de Lee, algo me dijo que no lo hiciera, que me acercara más. Y lo hice, era algo más fuerte que yo, como si no controlara mi propio cuerpo. Entonces, él se acercó a mi rostro con una amplia sonrisa, estaba esperando.

– _Eres un tramposo– _alcancé a decirle mientras yo acortaba el espacio hacía su rostro de niña, cerrando los ojos.

Yo misma me había acercado a sus labios y antes de darme cuenta, los había encerrado contra los míos en un beso. Justo como Lee me lo había pedido. Me pareció burdo que recurriera a su don para eso pero recordé lo que me había dicho sobre su funcionamiento: su don es efectivo si muy en el fondo lo deseas. Bastaba con un pequeño indicio para que funcionara y bueno, estaba funcionando.

Cuando pude reaccionar, me separé de él.

No estaba enojada ni nada, mucho menos iba a hacer una escena de abofetearlo y decirle: ¡cómo te atreves!, porque si lo había besado era porque quizás en el fondo quería hacerlo.

El viento comenzó de nuevo muy fuerte, moviendo los árboles, llamando toda mi atención. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo pero no era por el frío que comenzaba a gestarse.

De entre los arbustos agitados, del mismo lugar de donde había salido de mi vida, el fantasma de Edward apareció otra vez ante mis ojos. Entré en alerta, las alucinaciones regresaban, lo que quería decir que James estaba cerca otra vez…

– _James ha regresado– _solté mientras veía cómo la imagen esplendida caminaba hacia mí.

Fue como estar en un sueño/pesadilla otra vez. Mi respiración se volvió frenética porque quería proteger a todo el mundo dentro de mi casa, a Lee también.

_– Vete – _le dije mientras comenzaba a mentalizarme para utilizar el escudo.

Lee giró para ver de qué hablaba y quedó sorprendido igual que yo pero lo que dijo después, hizo que toda la paz que había construido de cierta forma, se viniera para abajo, como un castillo de arena.

– _Bella, no es James– _me dijo con los ojos perdidos mirando a la imagen que se acercaba cada vez más a nosotros.

Cuando mi cerebro comprendió, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

Me quedé sin aliento.

Y justo cuando creí haber cerrado el ciclo...

–_Edward– _susurré al hombre hermoso que permaneció frente a mí mirándome con sus orbes doradas.

* * *

**Ven?, fue largo pero tenía que tener todo eso. Les gustó?, me quieren matar? La verdad creo que la mayoría ha pasado por la situación de Bella: ya saben, amas a alguien más que nada pero siempre existe otra persona que te mueve de maneras raras aunque no quieras, dejen sus comentarios en el botoncini verde. Este fue mi tributo a Meyer de New Moon/Eclipse a mi manera, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Por cierto, si alguien es buena escribiendo, tiene inspiración, tiempo y ha leido mis historias...porfa, las necesito! Solicito atentamente de su ayuda para rehacer el summary de las historias DANM y SAD, yo soy malísima y no he podido. Me avisan no?**

**xoxo**


	31. Pertenencia

**Hey yoo! Como estan mis lindas complices de lectura macabra?Muajaja!, espero que bien y riendo porque son súper felices en la vida. Después de un ratote sin actualizar, aquí me tienen con este capi nuevo. El anterior fue un éxito total y rotundo según los estudios de rating y califragilistica (lease reviews) por eso no puedo estar más contenta que ahora y no me queda otra más que agradecerles su apoyo a este su humilde fic.**

**Saludines sensuales y romanticos a: handrea...a Marylouu (queridaaa!, mil gracias por tu apoyo a pesar de que soy una lausy beta ahah!)...a MaJoICS...a Isis Janet...a LunaS Purple...a yolabertay...al angel de la muerte...a frances-k...a anfritite...a Crisabella...a monikilla...a mamriana yaneth...a jfrk123...a BeuxiCullenSwan...a Merlina Dark...a Lili Masen de Lioncurt...a Candelaria Bells...a Deanna O'shea...a je-tatica...a miner vega masen...a Noem D (wooow!, la lectora del mes ahaha, y pues si, si tuvieras tiempo estaria bonito que dejaras reviews en los capis que te parecieran interesantes)...a corazon de piedra verde...a emilynight.206...a Oriana...a ann arabani...a eviita cullen... a fenixer (que me bateó con _Cecilia _pero esta todo bien, hasta preguntó por mi y todo!ahahaha)...a bellagiimeecullen (tambien se saco un 10 ahaha!)...a carolina. Saludos a las niñas de España que según el encuestometro son las que más leen u.u**

**Música?, bueno la canción _The Best of You _de _Foo Fighters _me parece adecuada para los sentimientos de Edward.**

**XOXO  
ALLE CULLEN WAY  
"Im the highlight of your twilight..."**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 28**

**Pertenencia**

_"Uno sólo le pertenece al que nuestro corazón ha decidido desde la primera mirada.  
Lo demás, es sólo un inutil intento por olvidar lo inolvidable"  
_**Ygriega O**

Lee tuvo que pasar sus manos frías sobre mi rostro para que pudiera reaccionar.

Mis ojos llorosos aún estaban sobre Edward, mi corazón comenzó a dividirse en dos así como así. Como si miles de sentimientos lo halaran cada quién por su lado con el único propósito de romperlo en pedazos.

¿Era en verdad Edward?

No lo sabía con certeza. Lo había soñado, imaginado y visto tantas veces que ahora parecía absurdo que se apareciera en Forks. No supe qué decir, ni cómo tenía que reaccionar. Sólo di un vistazo al rostro de Lee que se compuso de inmediato, estaba muy tranquilo. Casi desee ser él para tener aquel temple.

– _Eh, Edward, no pudiste llegar en mejor momento–_ soltó Lee sarcástico, como ya era costumbre.

Edward ni siquiera lo miró, era como si no estuviera ahí.

Tener a aquellos dos chicos delante de mí me pareció una burla del destino, ¿por qué cuando decidí tratar de hacer mi vida con otra persona, llega Edward de nuevo? En realidad, no sabía el porqué de su regreso pero como fuera, verlo me revolvió la mente. Si antes, no sabía qué era lo que quería, ahora menos.

–_No era mi intensión interrumpirlos –_ dijo apenado el vampiro.

Al escuchar su voz, mi oído se agudizo de manera extraordinaria, como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado debajo del agua y de repente saliera a la superficie. Vi más claras las cosas, los colores. Los sonidos y los olores regresaban de nuevo aunque yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia.

Mi cerebro repasó la voz de terciopelo una vez más y llegué a la conclusión que el disfraz de James no le llegaba ni los talones a la perfección de Edward. Simplemente yo había sido muy estúpida. Por supuesto que no llevaba la ropa sucia, sino al contrario, estaba impecablemente vestido. El olor a vainilla, a limpio, palpó cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

El hechizo comenzaba a caer sobre mí, pero no quise rendirme ante el efecto. Después de todo, Edward había prometido no regresar jamás, salir de mi vida para siempre.

Recordar aquellos momentos me enojó muchísimo, después de todo me había dejado.

– _¿Qué haces aquí? –_ pregunté alterada acercándome a Edward.

– _Ok, esto se va a poner dramático así que mejor porqué no entramos a la casa, nos tomamos algo y hablamos como la gente–_ interrumpió Lee colocándose entre los dos.

– _De hecho, yo no sé que estoy haciendo aquí– _soltó Edward.

– _Déjame adivinar algo: seguro que no recuerdas nada–_ le dijo Lee acercándose a él, con esa cadencia tan singular de un gato juguetón.

– _¿Cómo lo sabes? – _dijo el otro sorprendido.

– _Lo sé, dejémoslo así–_

Edward permaneció quieto, de nuevo, como la última vez que lo había visto, estaba distante. Sus ojos repasaban mi rostro en forma curiosa, escrutaba tanto mis movimientos como los de Lee de manera criminal. Cuando Lee le preguntó aquello, supe que las miradas no eran de anhelo o algo parecido, sino más bien de reconocimiento.

– _No eres humano–_ le dijo Edward– _tú, ¿estás al tanto de esto?_ – luego dirigió sus orbes doradas hacía mí.

Sólo asentí sin mirarlo mucho.

De repente, pareció que Edward había recordado algo.

– _Tampoco lo eres tú pero ese no es el punto, contéstale a la chica, ¿qué haces aquí? –_

– _Perdona que te lo diga pero eso no es de tu incumbencia–_ soltó Edward

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Lee dio muestra de su origen salvaje: soltó un profundo sonido, algo parecido a un gruñido. Al hacerlo, pude ver sus finos colmillos.

Luego de la escena de Lee, Edward continúo:

– _No he venido a hacerle daño, esa es tu respuesta–_

– _Eso me dijiste la última vez y ella terminó varada en el bosque– _Lee señaló hacía el patio.

Estaban hablando en la mente. Me molestaba que la gente se comunicara así porque no me incluían, aunque en realidad sólo cuando Edward estaba presente eso llegaba a ocurrir.

– _¿La última vez?, ¿de qué rayos están hablando?–_

– _De nada, déjalo Swan– _ordenó Lee y efectivamente, le hice caso.

_Maldita débil fuerza de voluntad _me dije.

Ambos no se quitaban la mirada de encima, y el ronco sonido de sus pechos seguían inundando el aire. Sin duda el ambiente estaba más tenso que un hilo. Los cuerpos de ambos chicos permanecieron rígidos conmigo en medio de los dos, sintiendo por un lado la calidez de Lee y por el otro, el frío de Edward.

Estaba a punto de dejarme llevar por el bipolar sentimiento, así que yo misma rompí la hostilidad del momento.

– _Basta los dos. Si tienen que gruñirse, háganlo solos: yo me voy ya que supongo que su pelea es por puro ego–_

Di media vuelta para ir directo a la puerta de entrada de mi casa.

_¡Cómo es posible que te hayas ido!_ me reclamaba mi mente, mientras caminaba pero era lo mejor.

¿Volvería a ver a Edward después de aquello? No lo sabía, pero si estaba consciente de que no era capaz de ver cómo se iba por segunda ocasión. Esta vez no hubiera sobrevivido, eso es seguro.

Al entrar a la casa vi a mi padre que se despertó con el sonido de la puerta, estaba recostado en el sillón.

– _¿No estabas en tu cuarto?–_ preguntó.

Torpemente se me había olvidado que estaba afuera de incógnita al escaparme por la ventana.

– _Lo que pasa es que yo salí porque...–_ hice una pausa, no tenía ganas de mentir– _no importa, castígame de una vez, no tengo una buena excusa_– dije sin ganas.

Charlie me observó con esa mirada de lástima despidiéndome a mi cuarto con un _Buenas Noches_. Me alegraba que mi papá no hubiera hecho un drama, más del que ya se había gestado afuera de la casa.

Eso era suficiente y más para una noche.

Fui al cuarto por mi pijama ya para luego darme una ducha y lavar aquello que no podía desaparecer yo sola. Debo de confesar que lloré un poco bajo el chorro del agua. Había mil razones para hacerlo pero mi lado fuerte me decía que no debía.

Después de un rato, salí con una de las toallas enormes de Charlie enredada en la cabeza, pero en cuanto entré al cuarto, una presencia me desconcertó por completo.

– _Edward–_ dije buscando su silueta en la obscuridad.

De la negrura del cuarto salió el chico que había dejado plantado en la calle, aquel que miles de veces había imaginado que regresaba a mi cuarto a dormirme entre sus brazos.

De nuevo, quise llorar.

Al fin estábamos juntos y solos, pero el hecho de que regresara después d tanto tiempo, hacía el encuentro vacio.

– _Siento entrar así pero en verdad necesito hablar contigo. Es a lo único a lo que he venido a Forks–_

Su lenguaje corporal era otra vez tieso, incluso incomodo. Lo sabía perfectamente porque a pesar de que el tiempo había pasado, yo aún recordaba lo tensa que se ponía su barbilla cuando estaba nervioso. Yo me encontraba igual, aún no sabía qué decir o qué pensar de sus palabras. Me quité la toalla de la cabeza y la extendí en la silla del escritorio.

– _Tu aroma, ahora lo recuerdo con mayor claridad–_ dijo con una sonrisa tímida mientras aspiraba el olor del cuarto.

Me senté enojada en la cama, tratando de entender su juego de palabras. ¿Se suponía que tenía que conmoverme con eso?

– _Francamente Edward, no entiendo a qué has regresado, ¿es acaso que los Vulturi vienen por mi y en un inútil intento de lavar tu culpa has venido a salvarme? Si es por eso, déjame decirte que tengo mis flancos cubiertos, no necesito de tu protección o de tu culpa para el caso–_ me crucé de brazos sintiéndome estúpida porque ni siquiera sabía con exactitud que era un flanco.

Él bajó la mirada avergonzado.

– _Los Vulturi no tienen que ver con esta visita–_

– _¿Entonces?–_ dije encarándolo.

– _Estoy aquí por Alice, por todo lo que me ha dicho sobre ti–_ dijo desesperado dirigiéndose a mí – _Estoy aquí porque algo me dijo que te buscara– _le interrumpí.

– _No entiendo, tú prometiste no regresar a Forks y menos por mí. Tú no me querías, yo no era lo suficientemente buena para ti y los Quiloutes te expulsaron del pueblo– _una lágrima salió de mi ojos.

Me enojé conmigo misma, lo que menos quería era mostrarme vulnerable ante él que me había herido tanto. Me limpié las lágrimas involuntarias mientras Edward trataba de armar una frase.

– _Sé que no tengo excusa y por eso he venido sin exigir nada a cambio. Simplemente quiero comprobar lo que he visto en la mente de mi hermana–_

¿Alice le había contado algo?, era posible aunque Rosalíe me hubiera dicho que todos se habían alejado de Edward.

– _No habrás visto mucho_–

– _Muy poco en efectivamente–_ dijo con voz baja– _aunque puedo asegurar que tú y yo éramos felices–_

_Feliz_, un término que no experimentaba completamente desde hacía mucho.

– _No lo creo. La última vez que nos vimos parecía lo contrario–_

– _Lo sé, fue una despedida muy fría pero era todo lo que podía darte. En ese punto no recordaba algo sobre de ti. En realidad, no significabas nada para mí al irme de Forks–_

Volví a soltar una lágrima mientras mi pecho comenzaba a respirar violentamente. Sus palabras me herían, pero al menos ahora era sincero.

– _Si no significo nada, ¿entonces por qué has regresado?–_

Edward crispó su expresión mientras repasaba los confines de mi cuarto. Veía escrupuloso mi cama, mi tocador, mis libros pero no decía nada al respecto.

– _Créeme que yo pensé lo mismo al verte con ese chico–_ dirigió su mirada a la ventana– _al parecer has hecho tu vida y yo sólo he venido a meterte en problemas con él. Ahora, está allá afuera vigilándome_– abre la cortina y vuelve a cerrarla– _así que el venir a verte, es un vano gesto egoísta de mi parte. Lo siento–_

En aquel momento Edward me miró a los ojos provocando que mis piernas comenzaran a temblar. En verdad, agradecí estar sentada.

– _Tú lo dijiste un día: los vampiros son egoístas por naturaleza, así que..._ – no pude terminar mi frase.

Edward se acercó en un segundo a mí y sin esperármelo, o sin siquiera creer merecerlo, me tomó de la barbilla para mirarme fijamente otra vez. Quise apartarme de él pero no pude. La fuerza que me llamaba a Edward era la misma que me había atraído hacía Lee aquella noche.

– _Lo somos en efecto, así como también nos consideramos posesivos y recelosos por lo que creemos nuestro. Es por eso que sé con certeza cuando algo no es mío–_

Tomó mi mano con miedo, al hacerlo un temblor frio recorrió mi cuerpo revolcando la punzada que había sentido en el pecho. La sensación de su dura y tersa piel fue más fuerte que el peor de los dolores que había sufrido en su ausencia así que por eso no me percaté del objeto que colocó en mis manos.

– _No sé porqué exactamente, pero desde que Rosalíe me entregó esto supe que tenía que buscarte– _

Abrí mi puño y pude ver que el collar al que había renunciado en Denalí, regresaba a mí de la mano del mismo Edward. Comencé a temblar como una hoja y por supuesto, las gordas lágrimas inundaron mi rostro.

– _Al ver cuando lo besabas, sentí una rabia enorme sin razón alguna. Sin derecho me acerqué para interrumpir la escena porque en realidad esta visita era para repasar nuevamente tu esencia, quería acostumbrarme poco a poco a ti por miedo a querer hacerte daño_– pasó un dedo por mi mejilla, limpiando una lágrima – _pero ahora que estoy aquí contigo, sé que no soy capaz de hacerte daño–_

– _No lo eres ahora, y tal vez en su momento no lo deseabas pero, me hiciste mucho daño Edward– _

– _Estoy consciente, así que por decidí venir a Forks: para remediar las consecuencias de las decisiones que he tomado, para encontrar una forma de que me perdones. Tal vez nunca lo consiga pero presiento que el tiempo a tu lado recompensara cualquier obstáculo que te empeñes en ponerme…–_

– _¡Basta!, no quiero escucharte, ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablas. No tienes idea de quién soy, de lo que me gusta o lo que pienso, ¿acaso recuerdas algún momento juntos? –_

Edward negó con la cabeza. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que lo había tomado por el rostro.

Para mí no eran suficientes los perdones o los arrepentimientos, es decir, ¿estuve a punto de dejarme morir por él? Y ahora sólo venía a pedirme una disculpa y un "no sabía lo que hacía". La rabia recorrió mi cuerpo, dejando a un lado los cosquilleos del reencuentro, lo solté pasando un trago de saliva y rápidamente limpié cualquier rastro del llanto con mi pijama.

– _La intensión no basta Edward, y menos ahora. Si no te perdono, no es por orgullo sino porque no le veo el caso así que…–_ pasé mi mirada a la ventana.

– _Esta bien y lo entiendo. Tienes derecho a rechazarme, pero yo también lo tengo para tratar de remediar las cosas, a menos que…–_ dio un paso hacía mi – _tú en realidad sientas lo mismo por el chico de allá afuera. En ese caso, me retiraré sin rencor alguno y celebraré lo de ustedes–_

– _Lee y yo, bueno, es complicado. Incluso más que lo que tengo contigo así que…–_ paré porque comenzaba a tartamudear.

Por un instante me olvidé de Lee, de lo que estábamos hablando, del mundo en que vivía. Edward tomó mi rostro y acercó sus tiernos labios. Abrió lentamente su boca y a pocos centímetros de los míos, aspiró mi respiración. Aunque fuera por un instante, nuestros alientos se convirtieron en uno solo, como en la pequeña cabaña.

_¿Así debe de ser siempre?_ me pregunté sin salir de estado de shock.

– _Eso es extraordinario: al menos admites que tenemos algo. Es más de lo que esperaba al llegar al pueblo_– esbozó su bendita sonrisa frente a mí.

Verlo sonreír, me hizo hacer lo mismo pero luego me golpeé internamente, de nuevo mostraba vulnerabilidad ante él. Edward lo tomó como un indicio de mi parte:

– _Buenas noches, Bella. Te veo pronto_– alcancé a escucharle antes de que desapareciera del cuarto.

Mis piernas no dieron para más y me dejé caer en la cama con el corazón latiendome a mil por hora.

Era lo normal, supongo.

Después de todo aquel día volví a la vida completemente.

* * *

**Uhm, le agradesco a Marylouu ya que de no haber beteado su capi, no me hubiera inspirado a escribir el mio ahaha!. Bueno, les gustó?, lo odiaron?, me quieren mandar con los Vulturi?...no sé, comenten y sean felices.**

**xoxo**

**PD: ya, todas bateenme con mi historia original vale? h t t p : / / w w w . f i c t i o n p r e s s . c o m / s / 2 8 0 4 5 5 2 / 1 / D a r l i n g _ D r e a m i n g _ C e c i l i a. Comenten allá solo si les gusta, si no ps no ahaha!**

**Las kiero!**


	32. Silencio

**Hola, holaaa!, como estan?Yo super bien ahora que ya vi Eclipse ahahaha! Pero pasando a otras cosas: Pf, se me hace como si hubiera escrito el ultimo capi desde hace un siglo. Debo decir a mi favor que perdi el documento donde ya casi acababa en el capi del dia de hoy, un dia lo abri y tenia cero palabras. Despues de ponerme como loca y bajarle un poco al trabajo, me puse a escribirlo en día de hoy y bam!, me quedo mejor que la primera vez...creo. **

**Saludos especiales a: Crisabella herrrmosa...a mi adorada Je-tatica...a candelaria bells (no creo que Edward este OcC sino al contrario ahah)...a Lily masen de lioncurt...a jfrk123 (yey!, te gusto la actitud de Bella!, solo espero que no me odies tanto el día de hoy ahaahaha!)...a yolabertay (uhmm, no me gusta pensar que se pelean por ella)...a Marilouu (nena adoradaa!, gracias por dejarme ser parte de tu historia, no me canso de decirtelo!)...a Fenixer (gracias por dejerme conocerte a traves de nuestros mensajes!)...a eviita cullen...a handrea...a Isis Janet...a Maria (creeme que valoro muchisimo a las lectoras fantasma a pesar de todo, muchisimas gracias por lo que me dijiste de la historia!, la verdad no lo meresco)...a monikilla...a BeuxiCullenSwan...a Oriana (amiga!, eres la única que entendio el capi pasado a la perfeccion!, n ohay duda somos almas gemelasss! ahahahah)...a el angel de la muerte...a fabi91...a pilar...a sihaya (respondiendo a lo de Rosalie: no, no creo que pueda tener hijos porque yo quiero imaginar que el poder de humanizar es una especie de ilusion ahaha)...a bellesie. Nuevamente un beso tronado a las niñas españolas, que se ganaron el titulo de pais donde mas leen mis historias ahaha!...Suerte en el mundial! **

**Música?...uhmm, _All Cats Are Grey_ de _The Cure_ (nooooo!, esta cancion me pone la piel chinitaaaaaaaaa!)**

**XOXO  
ALLE CULLEN WAY  
"Im the highlight of your twilight..."**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 29**

**Silencio**

Todos los estudiantes de la Escuela Preparatoria de Forks – incluyéndome a mí– se sorprendieron al ver que Edward se había matriculado nuevamente en el instituto días después de su regreso.

– _¿No te parece demasiado pretencioso caminar de esa manera enfrente de tantas adolescentes hormonales?–_ dijo Lee sorprendiéndome detrás, mientras veíamos cómo Edward bajaba de su auto– _En serio, parece que camina en cámara lenta a propósito_–

– _¿Qué haces aquí?, tú ni siquiera estudias en esta escuela_– le dije, estaba contenta de verlo.

– _Pues bueno, he venido a ver cómo estabas. Hace mucho que no hablamos_– bajó la mirada, igual que yo– _Y bueno, además vine a ver a Jess_– cambió el semblante.

Sabía que él no iba a admitir nada de lo que pasaba, o ni siquiera iba a tocar el tema del beso. En cambio, se hacía el fuerte disimulándolo todo haciendo como que cortejaba a Jessica. No estaba celosa por supuesto, aunque si, extrañaba horrores pasar el tiempo con Lee ya que de cierta manera cuando estaba con él, las cosas parecían ser normales a pesar de todo.

– _Si, sé que he estado un poco desconectada del mundo pero es que la verdad, mi vida ha sido un revoltijo estos últimos días–_ admití.

– _Y te entiendo Swan, es sólo que..._ – se puso rígido– _Me pone de nervios que éste ande tan cerca de ti– _rodó los ojos cuando sentimos que Edward estaba detrás.

Fue ahí donde comencé a temblar.

– _Buenos días para ti también Alexander–_ dijo Edward con una sonrisa, en cambio Lee, hizo una mueca de fastidio ya que odiaba que le dijeran por su nombre completo– _Buen día Bella–_

No le contesté con la euforia que sentía mi corazón, sino que simplemente asentí con la cabeza, tratando de sopesar el momento incómodo que se gestaba en la puerta del edificio. Era un momento totalmente dramático y del cual yo no quería ser parte: estaban los dos chicos lindos mirándose feo, con la manzana de la discordia en medio – esa era yo–, media escuela mirando y con el clima hecho un caos, lanzando rayos estrepitosos y amenazando con llover a cántaros. Era totalmente extraño, y el tipo del clima de las noticias estaba realmente sorprendido ya que de algunos días atrás, Forks volvía de nuevo a su estado frío y lluvioso. Era increíble la coincidencia del cambio con la llegada de Edward.

– _Ok, Swan tengo que lidiar con problemas de adolescentes que no son los tuyos, así que me voy–_ me dijo, ignorando a Edward que seguía estático– _Por favor cuídate mucho. Tengo que salir del pueblo así que creo te veré mañana por la noche en tu casa_– y me abrazó antes de irse.

Fue algo muy raro, él nunca me había abrazado por voluntad propia, al menos no sin retirarse irritado varios segundos después. Lo vi marcharse sin siquiera ver a Jessica así que no pude evitar sentir una especie de vacío. La verdad es que no quería que se fuera.

Con un nudo en la garganta, caminé directo a mis clases, Edward me siguió sigiloso.

– _Espero que tú puedas ayudarme_– dijo medio gritando por el ruido de los estudiantes en el pasillo mientras yo sacaba algunos libros de mi casillero.

Lo miré extrañada, esperando su respuesta.

– _Ya sabes, soy "nuevo" y no recuerdo cómo son las cosas aquí– _

Me paré fastidiada ante los ojos de algunos compañeros– sobre todo mujeres–. Las chicas de primer año, estaban perplejas mirando a Edward ya que supongo, era la primera vez que presenciaban esa clase de perfección arrolladora. Pobres ilusas.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Edward que no me molestara pero no pude, algo dentro de mí no quería. También, vi aquel gesto como una manera de "estar ahí", al pendiente como había prometido Honestamente, para mi hubiera sido un gran sacrificio. Ni loca volvería a cursar por enésima vez la preparatoria, mucho menos por alguien como yo. Supuse que debía de estar desesperado.

Pensar en eso, hizo que le diera un poco de crédito a Edward.

– _Está bien. Dame_– le dije estirando la mano.

Edward respondió este gesto poniendo su fría mano sobre la mía. No retiré la mía de inmediato debido a la fascinación de tener nuevamente su frio tacto.

– _Sabes que no habló de eso–_ le dije con las mejillas coloradas.

Él sólo sonrió y al fin me mostró su horario de clases.

– _Veamos_– revisé las clases de aquel día –_Física, Historia, Literatura. Espera, ¡es el mismo horario que el mío! –_

– _Es mi patético intento por estar a tu lado_– susurró cerca de mi rostro.

No fue una frase que Edward se tomó a la ligera, el resto de aquella semana realizó varios de esos intentos de los cuales me había hablado. Idiotamente, lejos de fastidiarme, me gustaba su presencia. Obviamente trataba de que no se notara, no quería que viera que estaba dando mi brazo a torcer.

Increíblemente, ese asunto no resultó de mucha importancia para mí. No porque no lo mereciera sino porque estaba preocupada: tenía más de una semana sin saber de Lee. Desde el día en que había visitado la escuela y que supuestamente saldría de Forks, no había tenido noticias de él. Había tratado en el móvil, ido a su casa, hablado con Mike e incluso había tratado en la galería de Port Ángeles pero en ningún lado me daban razón de él. Además, no tenía datos de su casa en Astoria o algún otro para el caso. Lee me había contado su historia pero no sabía más detalles acerca de su vida. De hecho, sólo había una persona más que lo conocía casi igual que yo:

– _Papá, ¿y tú cómo conociste a la familia de Lee?–_ le pregunté a Charlie un día mientras veía la televisión y yo hacía la tarea en la sala de estar.

– _¿A su familia?, bueno, yo sólo conocí a su papá hace algunos años. Había llegado a Forks a buscar a Renee pero cuando llegó, tú acababas de nacer así que no tuvo la oportunidad de reencontrarse con ella_– dijo, con un tono rasposo en su voz.

La declaración de Charlie me hizo pensar un poco más las cosas. Si el padre de Lee había venido a ver a mi madre, ¿cabía la posibilidad de que él fuera mi padre?, ¿de qué Lee–mi mejor amigo, al cual había besado días antes– y yo fuéramos hermanos? Mi rostro dibujo el terror que me inundaba en el momento.

– _Entonces, ¿eso significa que...? –_

– _¿Qué él era tu padre? –_ soltó divertido, seguro lo había adivinado por mi cara– _No, para nada. Alexander era amigo de Renee desde hacía poco tiempo. La verdad, él sin obligación me ayudó en aquellos momentos difíciles. Si no fuera por él, yo hubiera sido un asco de hombre y tu una bebé abandonada. Por eso le debo mucho y ese agradecimiento se lo transfiero a Lee por ser su hijo–_

Me perdí un momento en esa parte. Lee no me había dicho en qué punto de su vida al lado de sus padres biológicos, había llegado a Forks. No me importó, al menos no éramos hermanos, aunque de haber sido así, creo que él me lo hubiera dicho de inmediato y obviamente, no me hubiera besado. Entre él y yo no había secretos así que la teoría del parentesco quedaba descartada.

– _¿Alexander?, vaya, qué vanidoso de su parte repetir el nombre en el hijo_– le dije un poco más tranquila.

– _Y no sólo eso: Lee es idéntico a su padre y no sabes la pena que me da no haberme reencontrado años después con él antes de que muriera_–

Las fechas no coincidían así que era obvio que Lee era el mismo de hacía diecisiete años, aunque, hasta ese momento me daba cuenta. Hice un recuento de nuestras platicas, percatándome que en realidad no sabía de qué manera Lee sabía acerca de mí origen ¿Cómo sabía que Renee cargaba con un bebé híbrido? ¿Por qué regresó tantos años después?

Las posibles respuestas dieron miles de vueltas en mi cabeza aquella noche. No podía dormir así que aprovechando que no había cazado en algunas semanas, decidí salir a hacerlo. Me alejé un poco más de lo acostumbrado más allá de Forks y por supuesto, mucho más allá del territorio Quileute. No quería enfrentarme nuevamente con el furioso de Paul o con Jacob para el caso.

Esta vez me aventuré a cazar algo más grande, un ciervo me pareció apetitoso. Era un verdadero cambio pasar de pequeños animales a algo más grande, me hacía pensar que maduraba como semi-vampira si así se le podía llamar a lo que era.

Regresé a casa lo más rápido que pude, estaba cansada mental y físicamente a pesar de la clara dosis de vitalidad que había consumido. Poco antes de entrar a la casa, quise hacerle frente a mi compañero incógnito de la noche.

– _Seguirme mientras caso, no es patético Edward, es más bien morboso_– le dije completamente empapada, llevaba rato lloviendo.

– _Pensé que no te habías percatado de mi presencia_– salió sigiloso desde la obscuridad.

– _¿Bromeas?, desde que salí hace un rato has estado detrás de mí. La verdad no sé qué pretendes–_

– _Te lo he dicho pero no me escuchas: quiero estar contigo–_

– _Tú tampoco me escuchas a mí, yo no...–_ me quedé sin terminar.

"No quiero estar contigo" no iba a salir de mis labios porque no lo sentía. Pero tampoco estaba lista para ser vulnerable otra vez, mucho menos con Edward.

– _Termina tu frase, dime que no me quieres a tu lado y me iré de Forks apenas lo hagas–_ se acercó a mí.

El aroma de bosque mojado combinado con la esencia de Edward, alborotó mis sentidos, incluso más que la sangre que había bebido. Una especie de vértigo parecida a la que me invadió en el acantilado, me decía que me lanzara como ese día. Que me arriesgara a tocarlo, a abrazarlo y más románticamente, a besarlo de una buena vez. En ese momento, yo misma di un paso para acortar más aún la distancia pero luego, retrocedí dándole la espalda. Era más fácil pensar cabalmente si no lo veía a los ojos.

– _Es que ese es el punto, quiero muchas cosas–_ me jalé un poco el cabello desde la raíz– _Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, y a la vez quiero que no lo sean. Quiero encontrar a Lee y pasar el tiempo con él, de la misma manera en la que estúpidamente quiero estar contigo a pesar de todo. Quisiera estar lista para perdonarte y dejarlo todo atrás, quisiera que no te hubieras ido y seguir siendo lo que éramos...–_ solté finalmente, arrepintiéndome de haberlo hecho– _No, olvida todo lo que dije, aún estoy estúpida por la sangre–_

Hubo silencio, sólo las gotas de la lluvia hablaban por nosotros. Edward parecía herido y me sentí mal por eso, pero ahora lo importante era el raro de Lee y su desaparición. Si las cosas salían bien, habría tiempo para pensar en otras cosas más complicadas como mi relación con Edward y su incierto futuro.

Comencé a caminar a mi casa con Edward al lado mio.

– _Así que quieres encontrarlo...–_ afirmó cabizbajo.

– _Si, hace días que no sé nada de Lee. No he hablado con él desde que me visitó en la escuela y estoy preocupada porque bueno, ya sabes que lo buscan también_– comencé a morderme las uñas de los nervios– _Lo he buscado por todos lados pero nada__ y s__i le pasa algo, te juro que me da algo_–

– _Esta bien, yo te ayudaré a encontrarlo–_ dijo serio.

– _Muchas gracias Edward–_ dije aliviada.

– _No, gracias a ti por dejarme hacer algo que te haga feliz–_ sonrió sin ganas, deteniéndome luego por los hombros – _Después de hacerte este último favor, me iré de Forks_– su voz fue concreta

– _¿Te irás?, no lo entiendo–_ dije alarmada.

– _Es obvio que con tu petición me has dado la respuesta a lo que quería saber y no puedo presionarte –_

– _No lo haces, es sólo que necesito tiempo, aunque no sé cuánto exactamente_– admití, diciendo lo primero que me venía a la mente– _No te vayas otra vez, siento que a pesar de la situación esta vez no podré soportarlo–_ lo tomé de la mano.

– _Eso es todo lo que necesito entonces: no me iré hasta que tú me lo pidas_– volvió a sonreírme, haciendo que mi corazón explotara literalmente de alegría.

Me solté cuando me di cuenta de que ya había cedido demasiado.

Faltaba un tramo para llegar, Edward me acompañó hasta aquel punto. Antes de siquiera pisar el patio, él me detuvo poniéndose a la defensiva.

– _Espera, hay alguien dentro de tu casa–_

– _Obviamente están Charlie, Maddie y mi hermano, porque si, durante tu ausencia me conseguí uno_– me hice la graciosa.

A Edward no le pareció gracioso mi chiste, incluso creo que ni siquiera me escuchó.

– _No, es alguien más. Ven–_ tomó mi mano y rápido me llevó adentro.

No entendí nada cuando subió como relámpago escaleras arriba, revisando la casa entera. Charlie y Maddie dormían tranquilos, con Jack a un lado en la cuna. Yo no sentí nada diferente en el primer instante, sino hasta después de unos segundos. Edward tenía razón, alguien estaba en mi cuarto. Era una esencia familiar con otros olores extraños.

Me adelanté con curiosidad a la puerta pero un olor más contundente me llamó al piso. Tanto Edward como yo, bajamos la mirada descubriendo pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Abrí la puerta, viendo que la luz de mi escritorio estaba prendida. Está, aluzaba el desgarbado cuerpo de Lee que yacía estático sentado en la mecedora cerca de la ventana. Las marcas rojas llegaban hacia él, donde se escuchaba como una a una, las gotas de sangre hacían un pequeño charco.

Lancé un grito tapándolo con mi mano haciendo que la mirada pérdida de Lee reaccionara y me mirara a los ojos. Yo no pude hacerlo de igual manera, verlo así me hizo entrar en estado de shock. Edward me hizo a un lado, acercándose para ayudar a Lee. Lo esculcó notando en su espalda baja una enorme herida.

– _¿Qué te pasó?–_ pregunté bajito poniéndome de cuchillas frente a él.

Lee trató de formar palabras pero no pudo.

– _¿Qué trata de decir?–_ miré angustiada a Edward, deseando que hablara con Lee en la mente sólo por esta ocasión.

No sabía exactamente lo que se decían pero el rostro de horror de Edward me lo dijo todo, no necesitaba escucharlo así que me respondí yo misma:

– _Los Vulturi_– susurré.

Tanto Lee como Edward asintieron ante mis palabras.

Solté un suspiro, pensando terriblemente que podía ser uno de los últimos en mi vida.

* * *

**Repasando el capi me di cuenta de que irremediablemente lo escribi como si estuviera mirando una pelicula, cambiando de una escena a otra, observando cada movimiento de los personajes. No imaginan lo dificil que fue para mi ver a Lee de esa manera, casi lloré****...uhm, lo siento, me debraye ahahah!**

**Nos vemos el proximo capi!**

**xoxo**


	33. Destierro

**Hola, holaa! Me extrañaron?, por favor, que alguien levante la mano ahaha! Aquí está nuevo capí, el más ambigüo de todos los que he escrito hasta ahora. Aproveché el día libre de novio que tuve y me puse a escribir hasta que lo acabé. Al principio me sacó algunas risas, luego lloré como Magdalena de tristeza y volví a llorar de desesperación. Fue muy fuerte, nunca me había pasado así que espero que algo de eso les llegue cuando lo lean.**

**Saludos a: Isis Janet...a YoyisPotter23 (Glo querida, se te extrañaba!)...a Crisabella (amigaa!, felicidades por el termino de tu fic hermosoo!)...a jkrf123...a fabi91...a eviita cullen...a candelaria bells...a prisgpe (fijense: ella fue mi primer review de la vida en DANM!)...a fenixer...a yolabertay...a handrea...Marylouu (queridaaa!, extraño tu fic!)...a pilar...a mine vega masen...a lily masen de lioncurt y a Orianita que para ella va dedicado este capitulo, creo que es la persona, aparte de mi por supuesto, que quiere más esta historia y que tiene la sensibilidad para captarla de manera perfecta. Gracias a todas las lectoras fantasmas, espero ser algún día acreedora a una opinión sobre lo que escribo.**

**Música? Uy, lloré a moco tendido con _No Sound but the Wind _de _The Editors_, es muy ad hoc con el capitulo.**

**Spoiler: El capitulo es muy largo.**

**XOXO  
ALLE CULLEN WAY  
"Im the highlight of your twilight..."**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 30

**Destierro**

**_Necedad_**

Me tardé unos minutos en asimilar las cosas. Los mismos que tardó Alice en llamar a Edward para advertirle que las cosas se pondrían feas en Forks. Había visto vampiros en Seattle dirigiéndose a al pueblo y si le sumábamos las declaraciones confusas de Lee, era muy obvio que se trataba de la Guardia Vulturi.

– _Alice dice que tenemos al menos un día–_ dijo Edward al colgar su móvil – _Lo demás, aún no está dicho–_

Al parecer jugábamos al 50/50, teníamos la mitad de probabilidades de escapar con vida o al menos de evitar que los vampiros pisaran Forks. Era una estadística bastante macabra.

Entonces me planteé dos escenarios. El primero era bloquearme, quedarme hecho un ovillo en el suelo, llorando hasta que mis captores vinieran por mí. O bien, el segundo sonaba igual o más atemorizante: enfrentar como pudiera lo que pasaba, escapando o algo así.

Como soy una ingenua, escogí la segunda opción. No había marcha atrás: teníamos que huir de Forks.

Antes de siquiera trazarnos un plan, teníamos que llevar a Lee al hospital. Él había insistido en no hacerlo, quería salir del pueblo de una vez, pero como había perdido demasiada sangre, quedo inconsciente antes de salir de mi casa.

– _¿Sabes qué fue lo que le hicieron? Seguro le han aplicado una especie de tortura–_ pregunté al vampiro lector de mentes que manejaba a _Bandido_.

Por suerte, Lee iba desmayado en el asiento trasero ya que de haber visto que Edward manejaba su auto, hubiera terminado de morirse.

– _Es muy confuso lo que le pasó. No puedo leer nada_–

Edward corría el auto a todo lo que podía, zarandeando el cuerpo de Lee con cada curva del camino. Se veía incluso más preocupado que yo, seguramente sabía algo más.

– _Sé que hay algo que no me has dicho–_ le advertí.

No alcanzó a decirme nada porque en ese momento llegamos al hospital en donde los cuerpos de emergencia nos recibieron de inmediato. Trasladaron rápido a Lee en una camilla, mientras Edward declaraba que había sufrido el ataque de un animal. Ningún médico pensó lo contrario, en Forks a diario se veían casos como esos.

Esperamos unos minutos a que alguien nos diera noticias, pero nadie nos decía razones.

Era todo muy extraño.

– _Ahora lo que sigue–_ Edward se dirigió a la puerta de salida– _Debemos irnos antes de que llegue la policia– _me jaló sutilmente del brazo.

– _¿La policia?, ¡¿estás loco? –_ estaba exaltada– _Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta saber que Lee está bien_– me senté enojada en una silla.

– _Te digo que debemos irnos_–uso el tono persuasivo.

– _Y yo te digo que_... – algo me interrumpió.

A lo lejos del pasillo, algunos gritos inundaron el lugar, además del sonido de algunos vidrios rompiéndose. Edward no pareció inmutarse ante los sonidos igual que yo. No supe qué pensar en aquel momento. Bueno, si pensé algo: lo peor.

Corrí al lugar donde provenía el escándalo, el olor a sangre era insoportable y abrumador. Al abrir la puerta, vi que aquel lugar era demasiado familiar para mí: era el laboratorio de análisis del hospital. Entré para ver que en el fondo del cuarto, las enfermeras miraban horrorizadas al chico que asaltaba el congelador de muestras de sangre. Estaban en una esquina, asustadas como unos pequeños ratones.

– _Tranquilas señoritas que no muerdo_– dijo Lee guardándose algunas bolsas de plasma rojo en la chaqueta, sus labios tenían rastros de sangre _– ¿Se te ofrece algo de la despensa Swan?, estas chicas tienen de todo. O negativo, positivo...–_ sonrió guiñándoles un ojo.

Una parte de mi respiró tranquila al ver que Lee estaba mejor. La sangre de humano le había hecho efecto inmediato, más rápido que una aspirina. Robar un banco de sangre no era la forma más discreta de resolver las cosas pero al menos servía por ahora.

– _Esto es perfecto_– escuché a Edward detrás de mi– _El escándalo y la barbarie era lo que nos faltaba–_masajeó el puente de su nariz.

Lee rodó los ojos al verlo de nuevo.

– _No te preocupes Béla Lugossi, arreglaré el desastre de inmediato_– le dijo.

Entonces, se acercó a cada una de las enfermeras para susurrarles algo en el oído. En cuanto terminó de hacerlo, el pánico desapareció de los rostros de de las chicas, dejándolas como si nada hubiera pasado. Salió a pie ante la mirada atónita del cuerpo de emergencias. Todos pensaron que había sido una broma muy pesada y nos fuimos de ahí antes de que amaneciera.

El escándalo del hospital, opacó la situación en la que estábamos. Después de ese momento, supe que tenía que comenzar a preocuparme.

Lee retomó el control del auto de regreso a mi casa. Edward no estaba muy conforme con eso. Teníamos dos caminos para tomar: el que iba directo al pueblo y el que nos sacaba de él. Lee decidió ir a mi casa.

– _Es lo más estúpido que puedes hacer_– le dijo Edward en el asiento trasero.

– _Cállate, es mi auto, son mis reglas y yo iré a dónde quiera_– miró a través del retrovisor.

– _Y por tu reglas, la familia de Bella puede correr peligro_– susurró Edward haciendo que Lee parara en seco el auto, supongo que había pensado mejor las cosas.

La abrupta parada hizo que me golpeara la cabeza con el duro tablero del auto, aturdiéndome por completo. Alcancé a ver por el espejo cómo Edward se tensó, tapándose la nariz. Lee reaccionó más rápido que yo y me sacó del auto, Edward quiso salir también.

– _No, tú quédate adentro_– le ordenó con voz dura.

No entendí nada hasta que un chorrito de sangre caliente recorrió mi rostro. Era eso, sangre de nuevo. Lee tomó un pedazo de su propia chaqueta manchada para limpiarme.

– _Estoy bien, no es para tanto–_ aseguré pero luego de unos segundos, me mareé un poco, lo cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

– _Al diablo_ – escuché a Edward antes de salir del auto, ignorando las órdenes de Lee– _Necesito asegurarme de que está bien–_ trató de tomarme del rostro pero Lee se lo impidió.

Mareada y todo, vi el enorme esfuerzo de Edward por controlarse ante el olor de mi sangre. A pesar de eso, no sentí miedo. Pero Lee no pensó lo contrario.

– _Hey, tranquilo que está sangrando_– Lee lo tomó del brazo y Edward se zafó violentamente.

– _No voy a hacerle daño, sólo quiero asegúrame de que no le pasó nada grave. Tu idiota acrobacia automotriz pudo haberle causado una contusión severa_–

Ambos comenzaron a gruñirse de nuevo, así que tomé el control de la situación separándolos.

– _¡Basta!, hay problemas muchísimo más graves que unas cuantas gotas de sangre. Les recuerdo que en unas horas, ciertos vampiros vendrán por nosotros. Tenemos que pensar en un plan mejor que pelearse por una estúpida como yo–_

Ambos se soltaron y se calmaron un poco. Los tres nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Lee decidió romperlo:

– _Para el archivo: no creo que seas estúpida Swan–_ dijo cabizbajo– _Además, ya tengo un plan elaborado_ – aseguró.

– _Insisto, no iremos a la casa de Bella_– dijo Edward adelantándose a los pensamientos de Lee.

– _Tenemos que dejarlos protegidos de alguna manera, llevarlos a otro lado si es posible–_ insistió Lee.

– _No hará falta. Rosalíe, Emmet y Kate vienen de Alaska para protegerlos en primera instancia. Mañana Alice y Jasper llegan para unírseles_–

Lee asintió satisfecho, pero a mi lejos de parecerme una opción, me resultó descabellado. No quería involucrar a más gente en esta situación pero a su vez, no podía ni quedarme con mi familia o dejarlos solos a su suerte. Llevármelos sería peor a la larga, así que los Cullen podrían encargarse de ellos mientras escapábamos.

– _Es la primera cosa en la que le doy la razón a Edward. Los Vulturi no irán detrás de tu familia si no se requiere, y en este caso, ni Charlie ni Maddie tienen idea de tu origen. Tenemos que hablar con Charlie primero, dejarlo instruido por cualquier cosa que suceda. Además, no sé, pero creo que Bella merece despedirse momentáneamente de su familia–_ soltó Lee.

_**Despedida**_

Tuve que contener las inmensas ganas de llorar.

No sabía a ciencia cierta si el adiós era momentáneo como aseguraba Lee o era para siempre. Además, si escapábamos, no podíamos regresar después sin poner en peligro a la gente de Forks, sobre todo a mi familia y amigos. Cerré los ojos para tratar de no pensar en lo que seguía, como si eso sirviera de algo.

Llegamos a mi casa al amanecer, al parecer todos seguían dormidos y sin pista alguna de lo que había pasado. Lee se encargó de limpiar los rastros de su accidente, mientras que yo guardaba una muda de ropa para llevar, además de cosas con significado para mi, fotos y esas cosas. No queríamos que quedara nada alarmante que levantara sospechas ya que Lee los convencería de que me iba del pueblo unos días, a ver algo relacionado con la Universidad.

Después de arreglarlo todo, entré a la habitación de mis padres sin hacer ruido. Primero fui a la cuna de Jack que comenzaba a despertarse y me sonrió como primer reflejo de la mañana. Lo tomé en mis brazos y de inmediato, comencé a llorar. La verdad es que a pesar de que no había pasado mucho tiempo con él en esta vida, quería a Jack más que a nada.

– _Adiós amiguito–_ susurré antes de darle un beso en la cabecita, donde su cabello negro comenzaba a crecer.

Justo cuando dejaba al bebé en la cuna, Maddie se despertó confundida, viéndome a un lado de su cama.

– _De nuevo tienes pesadillas con los zombies, ¿verdad?_– se levantó para abrazarme cuando vio que tenía los ojos hechos agua.

Me quedé un rato en sus brazos, llorando en su hombro.

– _No, no es eso–_ dije como pude con el nudo en la garganta.

– _¿Entonces? – _buscó mi mirada, luego miró mi ropa y la mochila que llevaba al hombro– _¿Irás a algún lado tan temprano Bells? –_

No sabía qué decirle exactamente así que después de unos segundos de pensar inútilmente una respuesta, Lee llegó a mi rescate ante la tremenda sorpresa de Maddie. A partir de ese momento no pude decir nada. Usualmente me bloqueaba cuando comenzaba a sentir demasiado dolor, como la vez que me perdí en el bosque.

– _¿Qué hace él aquí? –_ preguntó ella alarmada haciendo que Charlie despertara de su profundo sueño.

– _Estamos atravesando por una situación difícil: Bella está en peligro y tiene que venir conmigo como cuestión de vida o muerte Maddie, serán sólo algunas semanas, incluso meses_ – Lee habló muy claro, en el tono habitual de convencimiento.

Tanto mi padre como Maddie se quedaron pensativos por algunos segundos.

– _Ella no irá a ninguna parte lejos de aquí. Si está en peligro, nosotros como sus padres podemos ayudarla_– Charlie se opuso por primera vez a los designios de Lee.

– _No es algo que puedas resolver tú Charlie. Debes dejármelo a mí–_ lo tomó del hombro como viejos amigos.

– _No lo haré. Para eso soy su padre, que no se te olvide. Además, ¿tú le has hecho ese golpe en la frente?– _Charlie se soltó de Lee, estaba muy enojado.

Se negaban a dejarme ir.

Edward entró en aquel momento, tenía algo que decir. Mis padres se inquietaron de verlo también en su habitación.

– _Alexander, debes usar un argumento más poderoso que ese. No la dejaran ir tan fácil de su lado, es su hija después de todo_– se acercó a la ventana, asustando a Maddie por la velocidad en que lo hizo– _Además, tenemos visitas: los Quiloutes piensan que estoy aquí para hacerle daño a Bella y a su familia–_

Mis padres preguntaron de qué se trataba todo, pero nadie les contestó. Mucho menos yo que parecía vegetal.

– _Yo me encargo de sacar a los "perros". Tú procura que esta despedida sea lo más civilizada que se pueda. No podemos darnos el lujo de hacer de la desaparición de Bella un espectáculo dramático en todo el pueblo. El tiempo se nos acaba_– alcancé a escuchar a Edward.

Lee volvió a repetirles la situación a mis padres que seguían sin dar aprobación alguna, incluso, Charlie estaba a punto de llamar a los refuerzos y denunciar que dos tipos me llevaban secuestrada.

Tenía que actuar rápido para que las cosas adentro y fuera de casa se resolvieran.

– _No lo hagas papá–_ tomé su mano que soltó el radio de su trabajo– _Lo que dicen ellos es verdad, todos estamos en peligro y si no hacen lo que Lee dice, puede que todo se salga de control. Incluso puedo morir si eso pasa. Él sólo quiere protegerme y yo debo ir con él por motivos que ahora mismo no puedo explicarte pero te prometo que cuando regrese, lo haré sin falta. Deben de confiar en mí, dejarme ir y hacer todo lo que Lee les pida_– le supliqué a Charlie.

– _Está bien_– asintió más tranquilo– _Sólo prométeme que volverás para explicarme todo_–

Se lo aseguré solo con señas, las lágrimas inundaban mi rostro. Me lancé a los brazos de mi padre mortal, tratando de no llorar más de lo que sentía por dentro. Charlie me envolvió con sus brazos un rato, sus ojos vidriosos y la temblorina de su cuerpo, denotaba que estaba igual o más asustado que yo. Hice lo mismo con Maddie, que me besó una mejilla dulcemente antes de decirme que regresara pronto.

Lee me separó después de un rato.

– _Ahora yo me encargo Bella. Tienes que ir con Edward, tú eres la única que puede manejar a Jacob y su manada– _

Salí del cuarto cerrando la puerta. Respiré profundo para evitar aún más lágrimas, traté de convencerme de que irme era lo mejor.

_**Alianza **_

Llegué al patio en donde los gruñidos no se hicieron esperar. Cinco lobos enormes rodeaban a Edward de manera amenazante. Al único que pude reconocer a primera vista fue al más furioso, Paul. Sus filosos dientes se cerraban a escasos centímetros del rostro de Edward.

– _¡Espera Paul!_ – grité haciendo que los animales reaccionaran.

Uno de ellos, el del pelaje color arena, volteó a verme a los ojos. Su mirada compasiva me hizo saber de inmediato que se trataba de Jacob. Aún así, Edward se posicionó para protegerme por si algo salía mal.

– _Todos adentro de la casa están bien, necesito que esta vez confíes en mi_ – me acerqué a mi aún amigo – _Necesito de su ayuda. Necesito que protejan Forks por un tiempo–_

Al decir estas últimas palabras, la manada pareció aplacar sus exaltados ánimos. El lobo color arena se alejó del patio, tomando camino hacía el bosque, los demás, se quedaron inmóviles. Mi corazón pareció romperse, al parecer, mi amigo me abandonaba de nuevo. Suspiré derrotada pero antes de siquiera poder llorar otra vez, la figura humana de Jake regresó al lugar, enfundado en una bermuda cortada erráticamente de unos jeans. Se acercó a mí ante la mirada incrédula de los presentes. Yo no sabía si hacerme a un lado o quedarme estática.

– _Esta vez no te daré la espalda– _dijo Jake extendiendo su mano hacía mi _– Te ayudaré en lo que pueda–_

Yo se la tomé sin miedo y esbocé una sonrisa que no llegó a mi rostro. Todos los lobos, excepto el de pelaje negro, se estremecieron ante las palabras de Jacob, era obvio que no estaban de acuerdo. Por la autoridad del lobo sereno, supuse que se trataba de Sam que también se acercó a mí pacíficamente.

– _Ellos también ayudarán– _Jacob interpretó los movimientos de Sam.

– _Muchas gracias– _les dije a ambos _– Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de explicarles lo que sucede pero Forks corre peligro, es probable que más vampiros vengan al pueblo y no vienen de forma pacífica como los Cullen –_

– _¿Entonces? – _preguntó Jacob mirando con desconfianza a Edward.

– _Han venido para buscar y destruir– _Lee se unió a la conversación en el patio.

Uno de los lobos comenzó a olisquearlo.

– _¿A este pueblo? – _dijo Jake.

– _No precisamente al pueblo – _intervino Edward _– Nos quieren a nosotros–_

– _No, ellos buscan a los de mi tipo– _interrumpí_ – Así que tú puedes quedarte en Forks con tu familia Edward, zafarte de todo esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Yo escaparé con Lee, los Vulturi nos quieren a nosotros y nos seguirán sin perpetrar el pueblo. Sólo tenemos que irnos lo antes posible–_

– _Sabes que tampoco yo te dejaré sola en esto, iré contigo al fin del mundo si es necesario– _Edward me observó con sus órbitas doradas.

Lee interrumpió el momento apropiadamente, no había tiempo de pensar en romance cuando los Vulturi nos pisaban los talones. Él mismo instruyó a los lobos sobre lo que tenían qué hacer, vigilar el pueblo de una forma discreta y si se presentaba la ocasión:

– _La Guardia vendrá a buscarnos por cada rincón de la forma más discreta posible. Ni siquiera cazarán cerca del pueblo para no levantar sospechas de nada. Tal vez pregunten por Bella como si fuera cualquier cosa pero Charlie les dirá que ha salido de viaje para buscar universidad– _sacó un cigarrillo de algún lugar de su chaqueta destruida y comenzó a fumarlo _– En mi estadía-agonía con ellos, me he enterado que tienen un nuevo "talento" y esa es Casandra, un detector de mentiras móvil. Escapé gracias a ella así que es un eslabón débil. Se creerá lo que les diga Charlie– _

– _Además, si mi familia llega para proteger a los Swan, la Guardia les tendrá miedo. Casi estoy seguro que vendrán sólo un par de ellos. No querrán arriesgarse a un enfrentamiento desigual, mucho menos si los Quiloutes están cerca_–dijo Edward.

– _Te equivocas, son más de dos y no creo que se intimiden viendo a tus hermanas y hermanos modelos jugar a G.I Joe– _

Uno de los lobos pareció reírse ante el comentario de Lee. Fue tan raro.

– _Como sea, lo más importante es que entiendan que no deben de actuar hasta que ellos lo hagan. Si se sienten amenazados, el pueblo entero arderá con todo y árboles. Dicho eso, debemos irnos– _Lee dio media vuelta pero regresó dirigiéndose hacía Jacob.

– _Por cierto, casualmente los Vulturi le temen a los hombres lobo así que, procura pasearte en tu cuatro patas cuando ellos anden cerca "moreno" –_

Le di un codazo por indiscreto mientras Jake se contenía en soltarle un puñetazo. Por eso nos encaminamos hacía el auto no sin antes, darle un abrazo a Jacob.

– _Promete que…– _

– _¿Que regresaré?, a ti no te puedo prometer algo incierto como lo hice con mis padres. Pero haré todo lo posible, Jake "cabezota" _– sonreí antes de que me envolviera en sus brazos enormes_– Tu promete que cuidarás a mi familia–_

– _Por supuesto, como si fuera la mía. Sabes dónde encontrarnos– _fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de irme.

Edward y Lee ya estaban en el auto, sólo faltaba yo.

Antes de abordar, di un último vistazo a mi casa blanca, a mi camión viejo y al coche patrulla. Al árbol macabro, a la ventana por dónde entraba Edward. Charlie se asomaba por la ventana con una taza de café en la mano, como si fuera un día de escuela cualquiera, le regresé el saludo al entrar en el asiento de atrás.

– _¿Listos? – _preguntó Lee antes de arrancar.

Tanto Edward como yo, asentimos serios y emprendimos el segundo camino que habíamos rechazado. Conforme recorríamos la carretera, los árboles se agitaban de un lado hacía otro por el intenso viento helado. Parecía como si mágicamente se estuvieran despidiendo de nosotros. Lee tiró a propósito su camiseta con sangre para que siguieran el rastro fuera del pueblo.

El letrero de "Estas saliendo de Forks" me arrancó de nuevo más lágrimas.

– _No llores, Swan. Estaremos molestando a Charlie muy pronto– _Lee trató de animarme_._

– _Él tiene razón, hallaremos una manera para regresar después– _Edward le apoyó_ – Mientras hablamos, Carlisle ha hecho arreglos para escondernos en su isla en Brasil. Estaremos a salvo un tiempo, mientras trazamos un plan más complejo – _

– _De lujo, tienes una isla. Comienzas a caerme mejor– _le sonrió Lee, evitándome la pena de que interviniera en su pelea.

Dentro de la pena que me inundaba, no podía sentirme triste. Después de todo, tanto Edward como Lee estaban a mi lado, aunque sabía que eso era algo egoísta de mi parte. En ese momento, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que sentía por cada uno, además de agradecimiento. Uno muy grande por emprender este reto conmigo con todo a nuestra contra.

Hubo un momento en que estuve más calmada, casi terminábamos de rodear Port Ángeles. Todo parecía más tranquilo, como si de repente el mundo se hubiera apagado.

Lo único que logró opacar el silencio, fue el teléfono de Edward. Él contestó al ver de quién se trataba.

– _Alice, ¿está todo bien?– _Edward le aseguró con voz fuerte _– Si, ya estamos en camino a Seattle, ¿Alice? – _al parecer, había interferencia en la línea _– ¿Qué dices?, no puedo escucharte claramente–_

Se escuchaban los gritos entrecortados desde el teléfono, entonces Lee se lo arrebató.

– _Dame eso, ¿Aló?– _y puso su oído en el auricular donde los gritos seguían _– ¿Cuándo?, ¿de qué rayos? – _fue lo último que escuche decirle.

Aún en el principio del caos, pude ver que Edward veía en la mente de Lee lo que Alice quería decir con tanta desesperación. Su hermoso rostro se distorsionó por el horror antes de abalanzarse como un rayo a donde yo estaba para cubrirme con sus brazos. En un segundo comprendí que la sombra que se interpuso delante del auto tuvo que ver con la actitud protectora de Edward y con el estrepitoso crujido con el que el auto fue lanzado a un lado de la carretera como si fuera una hoja de papel hecho bolita.

No sé exactamente en cuántos pedazos se partió _Bandido_ cuando terminamos de volcarnos.

El ruido de los vidrios, del metal doblándose y de la gasolina me enfermaron, haciendo que me pusiera a gritar como loca. Había derramado más de mi propia sangre, los brazos de piedra de Edward no me había protegido tanto como él hubiera pensado. No podía pensar en nada, en otra cosa que no fuera pánico, miedo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Edward me sacó en brazos tan rápido como pudo de los escombros pero antes de alejarnos siquiera unos metros del accidente, esté cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse en un grito ahogado de dolor. A pesar de la confusión, recordé que en uno de mis sueños recurrentes, eso mismo le pasaba. Algo le estaba provocando aquel dolor, yo apenas si podía pensar en una teoría.

Tirada en el suelo sin poder levantarme por mi propio pie _– _porque esté había dado vuelta en su propio eje, quitándome hasta los tennis _–_ sentí que el aire me faltaba, algo se oprimía contra mi costado. Esto me hizo perder la conciencia poco a poco pero un aroma extraño en el aire me decía que tenía que huir. Traté de arrastrarme con todas mis fuerzas pero eso dificultaba más la entrada del aire a mis pulmones así que mi cuerpo paró su marcha y se rindió.

Me quedé en la grama verde esperando a que algo pasara y pasó.

Mi vista se volvía negra poco a poco, pero vi claramente cómo algunas sombras se acercaban al lugar del accidente. El cuerpo más pequeño pertenecía a una niña, su rostro de ángel me dio paz hasta el momento que comenzó a hablar. Su voz era casi espectral, no sé con seguridad si estaba alucinando.

– _Alexander, Alexander. Esto te pasa por ser un niño necio. Te irá mal cuando llegues a casa, si es que llegas – _dijo en tono burlón_– Félix, encárgate del desastre que has hecho– _ordenó a un hombre enorme que abrió los escombros del auto como si fuera papel de estraza.

La chica dirigió sus palabras hacia el auto volcado en donde pude ver una mano pálida. Entre los girones de metal, aún estaba Lee. Quise gritarle para que reaccionara pero no pude porque el aire me lo impedía. Después caminó hacía Edward, mirándolo con desdén mientras se retorcía tratando de apagar su propio dolor, azotándose contra el suelo al lado de la carretera.

Sufrí como nunca al verlos así, soportando aquel dolor por mi culpa y sin poder ayudarlos. Yo misma me estaba muriendo. Lo sabía porque mi cuerpo comenzaba a entumirse por la falta de aire, cada vez veía menos.

– _¿Es ella? – _preguntó el ángel.

Una voz le contestó que sí.

– _No tiene sentido. Parece tan insignificante ahora que se le va la vida– _me observó con detenimiento.

El ángel tenía razón, se me escapaba la vida.

Cerré los ojos resignada. Si mi destino era vivir una vida sin mi familia, sin Edward ni Lee, entonces quería morir más que nunca.

* Esta última parte, se llamó **Emboscada**.

* * *

**Uf! Meti un buen de personajes, frases, clichés, llanto y demás, pero saben que?: me gustó y mucho. Espero que a ustedes también. Pude haber hecho dos capis de aqui pero me dio flojera asi que, es lo que es. Por favor, comenten para ver qué les pareció. Obviamente todas tienen sus teorías y hasta ahora, ya sé con certeza qué pasará después de esto, así que aún así sería bueno saber las de ustedes. Creen que podamos llegar a los 650 reviews?**

**Las quiero!**

**xoxo**


	34. Origen I

**Hey yooo! Estan bien?, son felices?, tienen hambre como yo?, me extrañaron? Si contestaron que si al menos a una pregunta entonces, son normales ahahahaha!Bueno, sé que me tardé muchísimo pero como dice mi amigui Erica, fue por una buena causa ahaha! A esta historia se le acaba la vida, si controlo a mi mente probablemente solo estemos hablando de otros dos capis más el epilogo y yap. Para mi es algo muy triste pero siento que a pesar de que tengo muchisimas ideas para ella, esta Bella hibrida tiene que encontrar su final feliz a como de lugar. **

**Saludos y besos vampiricos a: Angie Cullen Hale...a ...a Corazón de Piedra Verde...a Crisabella...a jkrf123...a fabi91...a Candelaria Bells...a Fenixer...a Isis Janet (que le choca que la deje en suspenso *-*)...a PRISGPE...a Millaray (bu!, una lectora fantasma wiiiiiiiii!)...a handrea...a Je-tatica...a Marylouu...a yolabertay...a Sayuri Swan (alias mi querida y hermosa Oriana que esta loca: dice un monton de cosas bonitas sobre mi *-*)...a Miner Vega Masen..a Elliel Hime (aaaaaaahhh!, niñaaaaa, te extrañaba horrores!)...a bellesie y a farfallenere-1918. De paso a las lectoras fantasma y a las desertoras ahaha, que espero que algun dia vuelvan a darse una vuelta ahahhahah!.**

**Música? Nop, esta vez escuché puras canciones así como muy fresas que no tenían nada que ver con el capi.**

**XOXO  
ALLE CULLEN WAY  
"Im the highlight of your twilight..."**

**

* * *

****CAPITULO 31**

**Origen I**

En la obscuridad de mi propia mente descubrí que era mentira lo que aseguraban acerca de la muerte. En donde estaba, no había luz o paz, ni mi madre esperándome con los brazos abiertos en la otra vida.

Al contrario, el dolor seguía presente y más agudo que antes. Todo era incierto y confuso, no había nada. ¿Eso era morirse?, ¿seguir con la angustia de no saber qué pasó con tus seres queridos? Si era así, entonces era la peor tortura que alguien podía tener. Debía estar en el infierno.

Por suerte, la voz espectral volvió a llamarme en medio de otros ruidos.

Sentí que un tacto frío recorrió mis costillas con fuerza, hasta que estas crujieron por un impacto. El dolor que sentí me hizo saber que no estaba muerta. El aire regreso a mis pulmones y una bocanada violenta salió de mi boca.

– _Despertó_ – dijo la voz de un hombre.

Ajusté mi vista y vi desde abajo algunas sombras sentadas enfrente de mí. Moverme resultó ser un gran esfuerzo porque antes de siquiera poder comenzar a pensar de nuevo, volví a desmayarme. Mi cuerpo se sentía tan pesado, como una carga que me evitaba ir a buscar a Edward y a Lee. En mi inconsciencia, imagine una y otra vez que los encontraba pero justo cuando llegaba a su lado, ambos desaparecían, justo para comenzar a buscarlos de nuevo.

Me mantuve en ese ciclo durante un tiempo hasta que por fin desperté o al menos eso parecía. Todo estaba obscuro pero sabía con certeza que estaba viva aunque muy deteriorada. No podía ver nada, pero podía oler y sentir la ropa tiesa por mi propia sangre seca. No llevaba zapatos y mi tobillo de nuevo estaba lastimado e inflamado por la colisión del auto.

Traté de levantarme pero un vértigo se apoderó de mí, la tierra se movía. Los sonidos de máquinas, el zumbido en mis oídos y el aire frío me dijeron que ni siquiera estaba en la tierra. Las máquinas no eran otra cosa sino turbinas, estaba en un avión, pero no era uno normal, parecía de carga porque no había asientos ni azafatas sonrientes. A tientas revisé cada rincón del lugar con la esperanza de encontrar algo o alguien pero no había nada y la cabina del piloto estaba completamente cerrada. Pude percibir que eran humanos los que piloteaban y a pesar de que les grité para que me dieran explicaciones, no obtuve respuesta alguna. No contestaron absolutamente nada al preguntarles a dónde íbamos, aunque todo era muy obvio: nos dirigíamos a Volterra.

No sabía exactamente cuánto faltaba para llegar a mi destino pero eso no me preocupaba para nada. Sólo tenía en mente el estado en que había visto por última vez a Lee, o la forma en la que Edward se partía de dolor en el suelo. Les dediqué algunas lágrimas durante el viaje a pesar de que no quise pensar en lo peor.

Después de no sé cuántas horas, el ritmo del avión comenzó a cambiar por lo que supuse que estábamos a punto de descender. Yo estaba muy débil pero aún así me prometí a mi misma que lucharía en cuanto pisáramos tierra. Irse presa con las manos por detrás era demasiado fácil y patético.

El avión aterrizó en un estruendo que me tiró al suelo y minutos después, los ruidos de afuera me hicieron saber que alrededor solamente había más humanos. Si era así, sería la oportunidad perfecta para tratar de escapar pero las compuertas del avión no se abrieron tan pronto como hubiera deseado. Me mantuve lo más serena que me fue posible, tratando de concentrarme para controlar nuevamente mi escudo pero apenas pude crear una triste capa de nada sobre mi piel.

Mi plan improvisado se puso en marcha cuando varios hombres se acercaron al avión, a pesar del ruido de los demás aviones, podía escuchar que hablaban algo pero no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que decían ya que hablaban italiano.

Algo crujió detrás de mí, dándome la señal de que abrirían el lugar en donde estaba. Era mi momento de salir a como diera lugar así que apagué el dolor de mis costillas y de mi tobillo, sabía que tenía que correr lo más rápido que pudiera. Ya lo había hecho antes así que no habría ningún problema. Lo más seguro es que la Guardia estuviera muy cerca. Aún así, valía la pena intentar un escape.

Las compuertas se abrieron lentamente dejándome ver la clara luz del sol que me encandiló a primera vista, pero aún así, lo primero que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue correr. Lo hice una vez que la compuerta estuvo abajo, ante la mirada sorprendida de los trabajadores del aeropuerto que vieron cómo una chica salvaje salió desbocada de aquel avión de carga.

Mi vista estaba hecha un desastre por pasar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, así que mientras me acostumbraba a la luz choqué con varias cosas y personas. Al ser de día, no creí que la Guardia fuera capaz de exponerse ante la gente, así que aproveché esto para entrar al hangar principal para pedir ayuda. Todos me observaban con horror. Probablemente pensaron que se trataba de una broma de día de brujas adelantado, pero no era así y no tenía idea de cómo hacerles entender que me tenían cautiva.

A lo lejos pude ver a un chico con una gorra de los _Yanquis_, así que pensé que él podía entender lo que yo decía.

– _Por favor, tienes que ayudarme_– le dije con lágrimas.

– _Non parlo spagnolo_ – dijo confundido, pasó la mirada a mi suéter lleno de sangre.

– _¿Qué?, yo...necesito...ayuda_ – le dividí las palabras pero aún así no entendió lo que decía.

El aire acondicionado me hizo saber que había vampiros cerca así que entré en pánico y tomé al chico por la solapa, repitiéndole una vez más mi desesperado grito de auxilio.

– _Estoy en peligro, tengo que salir de aquí_...– pero una mano sobre mi hombro me interrumpió.

Dirigí la mirada a mis espaldas en donde estaba el vampiro enorme que partió el auto en dos. No sabía ni me importaba quién era pero lo odié desde el primer instante en que lo volví a ver. Su presencia impuso aún más miedo en el chico pero éste se calmó cuando el vampiro con una sonrisa le dijo más cosas que no entendí. El chico pareció entender y le regresó la sonrisa, dejándome a solas con mi nuevo captor.

– _¡Espera!, te está mintiendo_ – grité para que volteara pero el vampiro me interrumpió.

– _Ni se te ocurra volver a pedir ayuda inútilmente, a menos que quieras que mate a todos los que han estado en contacto contigo y no querrás eso, ¿verdad Isabella?–_ su voz era dura, al igual que su acento _– Ahora, ponte esto y ven conmigo. Te recuerdo que estás vigilada, no sólo por mí, sino por mis demás hermanos_– señaló a todos lados, donde vi a más sujetos extraños esperaban atentos cualquier orden.

Me puse la gabardina obscura que me dio para evitar que me vieran en estado inconveniente al cruzar el hangar. Me obligó a caminar nuevamente a la parte trasera en dónde había un auto esperando.

– _Sube –_ ordenó.

– _Iré contigo sólo si me dices primero qué pasó con mis amigos–_

Él comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

– _No estás en una posición en la que puedas poner condiciones, vendrás con nosotros de todos modos, ¿no es así Jane?–_

– _Así es Felix, haz que suba de una buena vez–_ escuché una voz femenina, sonaba fastidiada.

Subí a empujones al auto, aunque claro, después de haber forcejeado inútilmente con el grandote. Dentro del auto, había otros tres vampiros además de Felix. Entre ellos pude reconocer al ángel que creí ver en el accidente. Tenía una apariencia infantil, pero al observarla mejor, vi enmarcados sus enormes ojos rojos por sombras negras y profundas. No era una niña, era una vampiresa que me miraba como si yo fuera la cosa más insignificante del mundo. Al otro extremo de la fila, observándome con cautela, estaba un hombre que escrutaba con ansias mi ropa, supuse que el olor de la sangre lo estaba volviendo loco. Había otra chica con ellos pero no le tomé importancia ya que ella parecía tenerles más miedo que yo a pesar de que también era vampira.

– _Si no fuera porque tenemos que llevarla viva...–_ habló el que parecía el más joven de los dos varones, haciéndose agua la boca.

– _Y si yo fuera tú, no me atrevería a probarla_ – le recordó Felix.

En ese momento, recordé algo importante, algo a lo que al parecer le tenían miedo: mi veneno. Si no era así, ¿por qué no debían beber mi sangre? Fácil, esta era un peligro para ellos, al igual que mi mordida. Eso era, otra opción para escapar aunque no debía precipitarme igual con la opción de huir, tendría que esperar el momento adecuado y así lo hice.

Salimos de la ciudad y recorrimos Italia por caminos campestres durante un buen rato, en el que la Guardia sólo reaccionaba cada que me movía. Estaban estáticos, como gárgolas terribles esperando cualquier cosa para cobrar vida y matarme. Aunque por otro lado, no sabía si se atreverían a hacerlo ya que "debían llevarme viva". Debía de haber un propósito para eso.

– _Entonces, ¿tú eres Jane?– _me dirigí a la chica que ni me contestó ni me miró – _Si, eso era lo que dijo Lee que habría que esperar de ti –_

Al mencionar aquel nombre, pude captar su atención. Estaba muy enojada y todos aparte de mí lo notaron pero ella pareció controlarse de inmediato.

– _Alexander es un mentiroso, así que no deberías guardar tus esperanzas en lo que dice. Por eso pagará con su vida las insolencias de su traición–_ volvió a fijar su vista en la nada.

– _Así que, ¿él sigue vivo? Y Edward, ¿también lo está?–_ pregunté desesperada pero de nuevo, pareció que no estaba presente, que era invisible.

Sólo la otra chica me miró a los ojos un instante y asintió con la mirada casi imperceptiblemente, lo vi como su forma de responderme que Edward estaba vivo. Comprendí que era ella el eslabón débil que Lee había mencionado en Forks, la que lo había dejado escapar.

Luego de algunas horas de camino, pude ver a lo lejos un pueblo. Más que un pueblo, era una ciudad de torres, justo como las describen en los cuentos de hadas: aluzada, antigua y con ese toque mágico que la hacía parecer irreal. Supe que había llegado a mi destino porque Jane se comunicó con alguien para avisar que prepararan todo.

No era la Volterra de calabozos y mazmorras sucias que había soñado tantas veces, esto era diferente.

Esto era nada más, el principio de mi fin.

Bajamos del auto, tenía un vampiro en cada flanco vigilándome. No había muchas cosas que hacer para huir, excepto una cosa: convenientemente Jane estaba delante de mí, caminando con ese aire de superioridad vampírica que me recordó a Rosalíe, sólo que Jane parecía mil veces más peligrosa.

"_Tienes una gran ventaja en tus manos, Bella: nadie espera que hagas nada_" recordé la voz de Jasper "_Creen que eres una simple humana semi inmortal sin otro poder más que tropezarte_"

Jasper me había entrenado bien, debía de haber una forma en la que mi estúpido cuerpo reaccionara de la forma en que quería. Y entonces, vi como la gente que quería me había dado muchas cosas con las cuales pelear. Edward me había enseñado su entereza, nunca se rendía ante nada, ni siquiera ante él, ni siquiera conmigo. Lee era incisivo en todo: su humor o su forma de expresar lo que sentía cuando lo sentía. Incluso Kate, me había dado algo en ese momento. Algo que me hizo reaccionar.

"_Concéntrate, no llores Bella, debes de hacer algo para que Edward no sienta dolor. Expande tu escudo, yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo"_

Ella tenía razón, lo cual me alentó a querer luchar incluso aún si moría en el intento. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer en ese momento: hacerles pasar un mal momento a los Vulturi.

Caminamos dentro de una torre, supongo que se sintieron seguros porque en los pasillos sólo Jane y la otra chica iban conmigo. Jasper tenía razón, no esperaban nada de mí. Mientras, sentía que el escudo de mi piel seguía expandiéndose, tanto así que hubo un momento en que Jane, delante de mí, volteó al sentir un ligero toque.

Era sólo eso lo que estaba esperando, el momento de actuar estúpidamente había llegado.

Mire a la chica con una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió de la misma manera gentil.

– _Bella–_ le dije presentándome.

– _Cassie _– respondió tímida, esperando con miedo a que Jane la reprendiera.

No estaba muy equivocada, Jane comenzó una letanía en su contra, diciéndole que era una inútil, que era un desperdicio de espacio en el castillo.

– _Y espera a que mi maestro sepa que dejaste escapar a Alexander, seguro que te hará polvo igual que a él –_

Para mi sorpresa, dentro de la torre había un elevador para llegar a la planta alta. Definitivamente, aquello no era una mazmorra o al menos sí lo era, era de mucho lujo. Al entrar, Jane cerró las puertas, una musiquita fastidiosa sonaba muy bajo.

Ella seguía delante de mí, dándome cuenta de que era muy bajita. Yo podía con ella.

_Yo puedo con ella_ me repetí tantas veces en tan sólo un instante, tanto, que en el próximo una revelación regresó a mi mente.

_MUERDELA, _habló mi conciencia que estaba perdida, estaba más afilada que un cuchillo. Si James había caído con la mordida de Lee, ¿podía Jane sucumbir a la mía?

Sólo había una forma de comprobarlo así que tomé aire y tan rápido como cuando cazaba ciervos, me lancé hacía la niña delante de mí, con mi mandíbula lista como el áspid de una cobra para tratar de morderla. Hubo un forcejeo de, literalmente tres segundos, en los cuales Jane logró zafarse para golpearme de inmediato contra el suelo de metal del elevador, haciéndome gritar cuando mi costado azotó con un gran estruendo.

Cassie no intervino en mi intento de asalto, no sé si fue porque sabía que Jane no necesitaba ayuda o porque quería verla sufrir si mi insurrección resultaba exitosa.

Jane se colocó encima de mí, riendo por mi "insolencia"

– _Pobre tontita, pensaste que tu triste intento de halarme el cabello funcionaría para escapar– _me levantó violentamente y envolvió mis manos con las suyas en como una especie de esposas de policía _– Y la verdad, es que no me hiciste ni un rasguño_–

Si, ella tenía razón, yo no podía hacer nada en su contra. Mucho menos en las condiciones en las que me encontraba.

– _Mientes_– dijo Cassie, mirándole el brazo.

La manga del vestido de Jane estaba rasgada, me soltó para revisarla.

En ese momento, la puerta del elevador se abrió, dejándonos enfrente de otro largo pasillo. Ahí nos recibió otro vampiro, parecía igual de "joven" que Jane.

– _Hermana, ¡has vuelto!_ _Qué niña más astuta, has traído ha_…– dijo con una alegría ridícula pero paró de hablar al ver el rostro de Jane _– ¿Pasa algo malo?_ –

Jane me lanzó una mirada de odio, destapando la manga de su vestido. Una cuarteadura rasgaba su dura piel.

– _Ella, me ha mordido– _soltó con la voz llena de furia.

***************Modificación ***************

Dentro de una celda vi caer la noche, era de esperarse después de haber mordido a Jane.

Todos hicieron un escándalo al principio cuando ella se alteró por la mordida y los demás la veían como si estuviera apestada. Sabían lo que se le venía. Hubiera querido seguir viendo lo que yo misma le había provocado ya que con la mordida de Jane comprobaba que mi veneno era más eficaz cuando estaba enojada o bajo algún tipo de stress.

El lugar a donde me llevaron era intimidante, de paredes muy gruesas en donde había sólo una pequeña ventana que se perdía en la infinidad de ladrillos viejos pero resistentes. Calculo que tenía más de diez metros de grosor como las prisiones antiguas. Todo olía a muerte y a vampiros, mi olfato ya no distinguía mucho una esencia de otra, tanto que una náusea constante me mantuvo incómoda mucho tiempo.

Estaba preocupada ya que ellos debían haberme matado desde el aeropuerto, ¿no es así?, es más, debieron hacerlo desde Forks pero por alguna razón, yo seguía viva aunque mi cuerpo estaba muy deteriorado: las pequeñas heridas en mi cuerpo sanaban muy lentamente. Una mancha roja se formó en mis costillas y con las horas se fue formando un verdugón de mil colores que aún me dificultaba un poco el paso del aire, estaba casi segura de que mis costillas estaban rotas. Mi pie estaba dormido y muy inflamado pero ya no me dolía, estaba "bien" dentro de lo que cabía.

Tenía hambre, sueño y estaba malherida pero nadie me escuchaba. Traté de asaltar la puerta de hierro varias veces pero está, se mantenía impenetrable por mis simples patadas debiluchas

Dentro del silencio prolongado de mi prisión, un golpe comenzó a hacerse constante. En un principio me molestó, pero luego sentí curiosidad por el peculiar sonido. Era como si las campanadas de un reloj se tocaran sobre dura piedra, era un ruido que no se daba por vencido y lejos de molestarme, me calmaba cuando me encontraba más desesperada.

Así pasé unas horas, hasta que la mañana llegó por la ventanita.

Los estragos del sueño comenzaron a atacarme. No quería dormir, tenía miedo de ya no despertar, pero inevitablemente llegó un punto en el que cerré los ojos y caí rendida. No sé cuánto tiempo me perdí pero cuando desperté, estaba atada de manos y una especie de bozal cubría mi boca. No me di cuenta cuando me los pusieron así que supuse que no estaba dormida, más bien me había desmayado otra vez.

Me levanté como pude para tratar de "derribar" la puerta a patadas pero no pasó nada. No había ruidos, excepto por el sonido del reloj de piedra, que hacía que las paredes de la celda temblaran levemente.

Comenzaba a relacionar aquel ruido cuando al fin abrieron la puerta.

Era de nuevo Félix y otros vampiros más que estaban listos para custodiarme fuera de la celda. No había para donde escapar porque ellos formaban una especie de prisión alrededor mío.

Caminamos de nuevo por otros pasillos más pequeños y subimos a la torre por el elevador. Recorrimos el corredor principal de manera solemne. A los lados de este, varios guardias de capas rojas custodiaban una entrada sospechosa, una puerta más grande que todas las demás. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

Lo había soñado tantas veces que ahora parecía irreal, como si no estuviera ya preparada para ser juzgada por los Vulturi que esperaban detrás de la gran puerta.

* * *

**Aahaahahahaha! Bueno ya, qué pasará en la segunda parte? Ya, ahora si, se vienen los Vulturiiiiiii! Así que escondanse abajo de su cama, con su compu en mano para leer el proximo capitulo. Por cierto, cambié el summary de esta historia y creo que se ve más interesante que el otro. También quiero divorciarme de Edward Cullen y de Gerard Way para cambiarme de "apedillos" y tener un nombre que realmente me identifique así que no se sorprendan si la proxima actu aparezco como La Niña Loca de la Calle de Atras o como FrutaKamikase69 eh!.**

**Las quiero horrores no quiero dejarlas irrrrr! T.T Pondré una encuesta en el perfil, pasen y voten ehh!**

**xoxo**

_**Fruta Kamikase de la Calle de Atrás 69**_

**PD: Pasen por mi historia en Fiction Press, vamos por el capitulo 12 y la cosa se pone divertida. Es más, si no les arranco una risa, les devuelvo su dinero! Unanse a la manada, ya somos toda una familia ahahahah!, verdad Jes? Tambien subiré una historia de vampiros ahaha, así que alertas!  
http:/www. fictionpress. com/s/2804552/12/ Darling_ Dreaming_ Cecilia (confio en que le quitarán los espacios verdad?)**


	35. Origen II

**Holaaaaa! Hay alguien aquí? (eco) Bueno, sé que a nadie le interesa esta historia porque de hecho, cof, cof no muchas leyeron el capitulo pasado. Peeero aún así yo sigo porque nomás nos faltan un capi y el epilogo y tengo que terminar con dignidad esta historia aunque sé que muchas de ustedes piensan lo contrario T.T. Para su información, este capitulo tiene CUATRO VERSIONES DISTINTAS y todo porque mi mente no se decidia con cúal camino irse y hasta ahora, creo que este es el mejor. Odienlo, amenlo ya no importa porque está escrito y subido jeje!...eso si, si no les gusta, disculpenme de antemano, no escribo mal a propósito *-* POr cierto, vayan al capitulo anterior que agregue un pedacititito.**

**Saludos a las que comentaron el capitulo pasado, en verdad cuando son menos, significan más para mi. Las quierooo: Jes, Isis Janet, Cris, Anonimo, Eviita Cullen, Angie Cullen, Marylouu, jkrf123, Lily Masen y Bellesie. Besacos, muñecas y gracias por su apoyoo!.**

**Música? Recomiendo ampliamante la cancion _The Man with the Harmonica _de Enrio Morricone, es realmente espeluznante jeje!**

**Spoiler: Capitulo largo, muy largo.**

**XOXO  
ALLE CULLEN WAY  
"Im the Highlight of your Twilight..."**

* * *

**CAPITULO 32**

**Origen II**

Antes de entrar Félix se encargó de liberarme de mis apretadas ataduras y permanecimos un momento afuera de la puerta, hasta que una voz nos indicó que pasáramos.

Mi custodio abrió la entrada dejando ver de inmediato una especie de estrado al centro de aquel salón en donde tres hombres más blancos que la tiza yacían sentados en unas sillas igual de magnificas que ellos.

_Mierda, estoy en problemas_ pensé.

El que se sentaba en medio de la formación, esbozó una sonrisa "amable", la cual tornó macabra luego de unos segundos. Vaya inicio, ellos aún ni siquiera hablaban y yo ya estaba que me moría de miedo.

– _Bienvenida a nuestro hogar Isabella–_ habló al fin con un acento muy marcado pero aún así, su voz era sumamente melodiosa.

Se levantó de la silla con modales graciosos para acercarse a mí y a pesar de que retrocedí, Félix se encargó que no me moviera un centímetro más. Detrás del vampiro, una chica le siguió el paso como si fuera su guardaespaldas y permaneció a su lado mientras estaba frente a mí. Por los modales y la importancia, supuse que se trataba de Aro. Extrañamente, era el único en Volterra que no me había visto como se ve a la mugre. En cambio, en sus ojos había una especie de chispa, un fuego que no supe cómo interpretar.

Fue algo muy raro.

– _No hay porque temernos, al contrario, debes saber que no te haremos daño – _me sonrió de nuevo.

– _No entiendo de qué me habla – _susurré, tenía la boca seca.

– _Lo harás – _se acercó a mi oído.

– _Basta Aro, comienzo a aburrirme_ – dijo otro de los maestros.

Esquivé la figura de Aro para ver al "hombre" de mi derecha. Parecía igual de joven que yo, sin embargo, sus cabellos eran casi blancos. Me observó unos segundos sin ponerme mucha atención y de igual manera lo hizo un chico detrás de él.

Lo reconocí de inmediato: era el mismo que había recibido a Jane al llegar a Volterra.

En ese momento me percaté de que había más personas en la habitación a parte de los tres vampiros mayores. Era como una especie de séquito el que rodeaba a los Maestros, incluso vi a Jane entre ellos aunque, había una pequeña diferencia en la terrible vampira. Las mejillas de ésta, pintaban un color rosado y un azul intenso se había apoderado de sus ojos. Sonreí al ver el pánico y la ira que la inundaban al mirarme, se estaba transformando gracias a mí.

Le guiñé un ojo al encontrarme con su mirada. Mi sonrisa se hizo cada vez más amplia, después de todo momentáneamente la transformación de Jane gracias a mi, era una baja para los Vulturi.

Continué el recorrido por los rostros de la habitación hasta que me encontré con el que debía ser el tercer Maestro. Creo que inconscientemente, fue a él al que quise conocer con mayor curiosidad y como la primera vez que lo vi en la pintura de Carlisle Cullen, mi corazón se estremeció al ver a Marco, el último de los Vulturi. No lo reconocí de inmediato ya que este a diferencia de los otros dos, era distinto a la imagen de la pintura. Frente a mí, tenía a un hombre de cabello ondulado y un poco más corto que el de los otros. Además, una barba rodeaba sus labios delgados y rígidos. Ese Marco era totalmente diferente al de la pintura, y si pude reconocerlo fue por aquellos ojos profundos que nuevamente me causaron ganas de llorar.

En ese momento, la pesada puerta se abrió nuevamente y pude escuchar una voz familiar.

– _Tranquilo viejo, me vas a romper – _era Lee que llegaba escoltado por Dimitri, uno de los vampiros de la emboscada.

_Estás vivo _dije para mis adentros, revolcándome de alegría por verlo de nuevo.

Pude ver que dibujó una sonrisa al verme, pero esta no le llegó a los ojos. Tampoco respondió mi saludo. Él también parecía malherido, permaneció de pie a mi lado pero con muchos golpes en su cuerpo. Al verlo en ese estado, deseaba que Jane pasara por lo mismo y ahora que era humana, probablemente eso se podría arreglar.

Aro interrumpió mis pensamientos.

– _¡Muchacho, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti! – _hizo una especie de reverencia al saludarlo_– Es un placer tenerte en nuestras filas nuevamente. Hace muchísimos años que no sabemos nada de ti, ¡algo nuevo tendrás para contar!–_

– _No hay muchas noticias en realidad Aro. He andado de aquí para allá todos estos años, nada importante – _le dijo con familiaridad.

– _Eso no es lo que parece. Hace algunos días Cayo me informó que Isabella y tú estaban juntos en América – _su voz fue rígida_ – Pensé que no sabías nada sobre ella –_

Lee no respondió al cuestionamiento de Aro.

– _Y no lo sabía, es sólo que casualmente nuestros caminos se encontraron –_

– _No creo que haya sido una casualidad. De hecho, creo que Marco y tú han tenido cierto tipo de contacto del que no había sido informado, pero aún así, no hay rencores. Jane amablemente se encargó de traerlos para saber de tu propia boca el porqué de tus...omisiones, por así decirlo– _

Lee pareció estremecerse al escuchar a Aro y por lo bajo escuché una grosería de su parte. En eso Aro, se acercó para saludarlo de mano y permaneció sujetándosela un momento.

Recordé que Edward me había dicho que Aro leía a las personas simplemente con un toque. Eso fue lo que hizo con Lee y luego de un momento se separó de mi amigo.

– _Después arreglaré cuentas contigo Alexander – _le amenazó _– Ahora es tu turno Querida, ¿me harías el honor? –_ su mirada envolvía una especie de fascinación, acercó su mano hacía mi rostro.

Me quedé quieta y vi como Lee asentía levemente. Imité su movimiento para que Aro tocara mi mejilla con sus fríos dedos. Permaneció quieto unos segundos y luego, una mano no le bastó, envolvió con ambas mi rostro.

– _Aro – _escuché por primera vez la voz amenazante de Marco que hizo que Aro saliera de su aturdimiento.

– _Lo siento hermano, sólo quería comprobar lo que todos dicen sobre ella – _me soltó para luego dirigirse nuevamente a su lugar _– Cayo, hermano ahora veo porqué querías traerla. Me parece sumamente interesante el hecho de que no puedo ver absolutamente nada de su mente, además de que Jane también falló en su intento de controlarla–_

Aro no cabía del asombro y se lo comunicaba a todo el mundo con sus filosas expresiones que daban miedo.

– _Entonces si Jane, Alec y tú han fallado, sabes que sólo tenemos dos opciones: reclútala o elimínala– _sugirió Cayo.

_¿Reclutarme o eliminarme?_ Esas no eran soluciones para mí.

– _No debemos precipitarnos a tomar alguna decisión así que si les parece, primero me gustaría que Isabella nos hablara sobre su vida. Saben que me encanta escuchar historias nuevas – _me señaló_– Adelante ragazza– _me aupó con una mano.

– _No voy a contarle nada – _le hablé golpeado.

Todos parecieron asombrarse por mi atrevimiento, incluso Lee cerró los ojos con miedo, aunque Aro no hizo lo mismo. Parecía que le gustaba que lo enfrentase de esa manera.

Caminó hacia mí con cautela, sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro.

Mi silencio no dijo nada durante algunos minutos, por lo tanto, Aro pareció molestarse.

– _Es de mala educación dejar a la gente esperando_ – él quería parecer amable, pero era evidente que comenzaba a desesperarse conmigo.

Yo me negué y una risa involuntaria cruzó mi rostro. ¿Por eso habían armado tanto drama?, ¿para llevarme y contarles sobre mi estúpida vida? La verdad, era un cuento que no me iba a creer tan fácil.

Hasta que Lee habló:

– _Cuéntales sobre tu vida en Forks, sobre tus padres – _su tono de voz se había vuelto nuevamente familiar y cálido.

_Persuasivo_ era la palabra que estaba buscando, la cual sólo significaba una cosa: estaba utilizando su don conmigo.

– _¡¿Qué? No voy a contarles absolutamente nada sobre mi vida, ¿te has vuelto loco?– _sonreí de nervios, algo dentro de mi comenzó a inquietarse _– Además, ¿porqué utilizas tu don para que haga lo que ellos me piden? –_

Cayo comenzó a reír al ver mi berrinche.

– _Yo puedo contestarte esa pregunta: es bien sabido que_ _Alexander es un joven inteligente y sabe lo que le conviene _– luego Cayo se dirigió a él – _No me cabe en la cabeza el hecho de que te hayas descuidado tanto, dejando pistas por todos lados sobre tu paradero. Lo único que se me viene a la mente es que inconscientemente querías que te encontráramos. Así que básicamente, la captura sigue siendo tu triunfo y por guiarnos a ella, serás recompensado. Incluso yo mismo votaré a tu favor para que regreses bajo la tutela de Marco – _le lanzó una sonrisa a Lee.

_¿Su triunfo?_ fue lo único que razoné del argumento de Cayo.

Miré a Lee para que me explicara lo que Cayo acababa de afirmar.

– _Pensé que estabas del otro lado... –_ le dije decepcionada a Lee.

– _No es lo que parece Swan, nos tendieron una trampa... – _se defendió _– Yo no trabajo para ellos – _señaló a Aro y Cayo.

– _Entonces, si no trabajas para nosotros al menos tendrás que explicar porqué le seguías filtrando información a Marco. Si más no recuerdo decidiste abandonarnos para comenzar una "nueva vida", pero en cambio te dedicaste a buscar a Isabella a espalda mía y de Aro –_ dijo Cayo enojado.

– _Bueno, eso es diferente – _dijo Lee.

Entonces todo apuntaba hacía un solo hecho, ahora todo tenía sentido: la repentina llegada de Lee a Forks, la extraña conversación que tuvo con James antes de matarlo y sobre todo, el hecho de que me ocultara muchas cosas sobre su vida. Un terror me invadió al pensar que probablemente él era como Alec y Jane, que tenían su lealtad jurada con los Vulturi y sólo se había acercado a mí para un propósito en específico: salvar su propio trasero al hacer lo que su maestro le pedía.

Miles de sentimientos me inundaron al descubrir lo que había pasado. Algo dentro de mí se rompió nuevamente, había confiado en quien no debía. Mi estúpido corazón se había equivocado por segunda vez en mi vida, aunque en ese punto no supe quién tenía la culpa, si él o yo.

– _¡Cómo pudiste! – _le dije con todo mi odio.

Me puse furiosa con Lee pero no importó, de todos modos Félix no me dejaba moverme para ir a, no sé, golpearlo o algo así.

– _Por favor, no les prestes atención y cuéntales lo que te piden–_ dijo él levemente – _No hagamos esto más difícil, podemos salir con vida de esto Swan –_

Me negué nuevamente pero yo sabía que el don de Lee era el único que surtía efecto en mi, así que por mucho que me mordí la lengua, las respuestas pedían por salir de mi boca

– _No hay mucho que decir y no entiendo qué relevancia tiene para ustedes – _

– _Es simple curiosidad de este trío de viejos –_ Aro le restó importancia pero yo estaba asegura que cuando tuvieran la información, irían a Forks a terminar con cualquier rastro de mi paso en la tierra: mi familia, los lobos o hasta incluso los Cullen – _Además, debo saber con certeza qué es lo que tanto le interesa a mi hermano de ti, a tal grado que incluso nos ocultó tu paradero_ _–_

Ok, Aro tenía un buen punto, yo también quería saberlo.

– _Estudio la preparatoria con calificaciones promedio. Vengo de una familia de clase media sin mayores lujos –_ no hice mucho hincapié en lo último – _No tengo muchos amigos ya que a veces me aíslo, mis pequeños problemas me impiden tener una vida normal. Como saben, mi origen es dudoso pero al parecer tengo sangre de vampiros. Apenas hace un año que lo descubrí y eso ha complicado mi vida mucho más de lo que me hubiera imaginado –_

Solté todo rápido sin dar mayores detalles y eso me resultó sumamente difícil, mi boca entera sabía a óxido y sal por morderme. No solté nombres ni ese tipo de datos por miedo a que los buscaran.

– _¿Qué hay de la familia de Carlisle Cullen? Sé que ellos están implicados también – _Cayo intervino.

– _¡No, ellos solamente estaban de paso en Forks!, saben que me transformé pero no tuvieron nada que ver conmigo en ninguna manera –_

– _¿Estás segura de eso, niña? Porque una mentira te puede costar muy caro en este punto –_

No dije nada, de todos modos Cayo sabía que les estaba mintiendo.

Después de su hermano, Marco se interesó en un punto que no quería tratar.

– _¿Cómo se llama tu madre? – _preguntó tranquilo.

– _Madeleine – _me tapé la boca de inmediato, no debí haberle dicho nada _– No, no es cierto, se llama Marie, ¿Cómo yo?... – _no supe mentir.

Me atormenté por no poder hacerlo.

– _Él se refiere a la verdadera_ _– _Aro continuó.

– _¿Reneé? Pero ella murió hace algunos años, justo cuando yo nací, ¿es eso relevante? –_

– _Por supuesto que lo es – _afirmó Cayo.

– _Ah, entonces su nombre era Reneé Dwyer, tenía 19 cuando murió y es todo lo que sé de ella. Ahora si no les miento–_

Si, lo sé, lo dije sin remordimientos ya que a ella no podían hacerle daño.

Cayo y Aro rebozaron de alegría al escuchar mis palabras, como si hubiera respondido la pregunta del millón de dólares en cambio marco, me miró perplejo. Ante mi última respuesta, los tres patriarcas parecían discutir con gestos y señales. Susurraban cosas rápidas, deliberando algo que yo no entendía.

_Isabella esto, Isabella lo otro_ era lo único que podía escuchar.

– _Mató a uno de nuestros guardias – _Cayo trato de hundirme, su voz era un siseo de serpiente.

– _Defensa propia –_ les interrumpí – _Lee estuvo en la escena, pregúntenle –_

No me preocupé demasiado, en ese tema Lee podría apoyarme para hacerles ver que James nos había engañado con el simple propósito de eliminarnos. Incluso Aro lo llamó para saber las circunstancias extrañas en las cuales James había muerto.

– _No veo que haya incurrido en alguna falta – _Aró soltó a Lee _– Fue el vampiro quién no siguió nuestros métodos y además, Alexander al ser de un rango mayor, pudo castigarlo como era debido. James tenía órdenes muy claras –_

– _¿Así que tienes rango?, diablos, estas más dentro de lo que creí – _le dije a Lee con una sonrisa irónica.

– _No tengo rango, lo dicen sólo para que desconfíes de mí –_me respondió.

Fue muy extraño que el mismo Aro excusara mis acciones, pensé que todo este proceso iba a ser lo contrario, que sacarían mis más mínimos detalles para hacerme daño. El único que lo hizo fue Alec que se encargó de seguir con la tarea de Cayo:

– _Maestros, ¿qué hay de la otra vampira? – _interrumpió el silencio –_ Días antes de morir, James me informó que Isabella había destruido a Victoria meses atrás. Sé que no debo cuestionar sus decisiones, pero...ustedes nos lo dicen todo el tiempo: nadie muere sin una causa–_

Aro pareció hacerle caso a Alec, cambió su rostro amable por uno que me dio miedo. Al parecer "mi defensor" no contaba con ese pequeño detalle.

– _¿Es cierto que mataste a uno más? – _se dirigió a mí.

– _Lo hice – _los demás parecieron sorprenderse _– Pero ya les dije que fue en defensa propia, ella trató de matarme después del almuerzo, en el baño de mi escuela. No fui yo precisamente quien inició todo– _me defendí.

– _Imposible– _Alec sonrió con superioridad _– Mis informantes tenían prohibido hacerle daño, sólo debían traerla a Volterra, no matarla– _

Cayo habló a favor de Alec, diciendo que confiaba en sus palabras y que yo debía ser castigada. No había nada que pudiera ayudarme en ese caso, sólo Alice y Edward habían estado conmigo aquel día. Irónicamente, no estaban juzgándome por mi origen, sino por las decisiones que había tomado en el pasado. De nuevo, las cosas cambiaban en Volterra y lo que creí que iba a ocurrir, no pasaba.

– _Sin pruebas no podemos hacer mucho entonces, tendremos que optar por la segunda opción–_

– _Pero debemos votar para solucionar este pequeño problema para que todo sea conforme a nuestras leyes– _sugirió Cayo.

No pude evitar cocerme en mi propia furia cuando Alec y Jane, esbozaron una sonrisa de victoria.

Aro asintió al ver que aparentemente no tenía otra opción, mientras que Marco negaba con la cabeza, estaba enojado. Por su reacción, recordé que él era el juez justo de los tres.

– _Hermanos, se olvidan de alguien – _Marco habló _– En el castillo hay una persona que puede hablar a favor de Bella, deberíamos dejar que venga y cuente su parte de la historia. No podemos tomar una decisión basados en las habladurías de un vampiro nómada con media lealtad jurada–_

Bella. Marco fue el único que me llamó así en Volterra.

Como sea, Aro respondió a la petición de su "hermano" y con un ademán hizo que Dimitri saliera de la habitación. Algo dentro de mí me dijo que tenía que agradecerle a Marco, me dio una buena corazonada aunque probablemente se trataba de una trampa más. Sobre todo si secretamente Lee seguía sus órdenes.

Dimitri llegó nuevamente al lugar, venía acompañado de más guardias. El montón de vampiros estaban acumulados en una especie de cúpula "humana", cargaban algo que dejaron caer al suelo, haciendo que un estruendo sonara en el salón. Fue parecido al sonido de la celda, un ruido de mármol sobre mármol. Eso llamó mi atención, sobre todo cuando los guardias se disiparon dejando ver un cuerpo maltrecho que yacía en el suelo. Apenas si lo vi moverse.

– _¡Qué interesante! – _dijoAroemocionado _– Nunca habíamos tenido un testigo, mucho menos a alguien tan talentoso –_

Enfoqué mi vista hacía el cuerpo que se movió con esfuerzos, lancé un grito involuntario al reconocer la figura de Edward.

Él era el testigo del que Marco hablaba.

A pesar de que grité su nombre, no pareció escucharme o siquiera dirigir la mirada hacía donde yo estaba. Me revolví en los brazos de Félix para que me dejara ir con él pero no me soltaba, incluso me estaba lastimando. En eso Marco volvió a hablar, ordenando que me dejara.

Corrí hacía Edward que mostraba confusión o más bien, sólo se movía voluntariamente pero parecía que no escuchaba y sus ojos negros estaban perdidos, además de que ni siquiera respondía a mi toque.

– _Lo que sea que estén haciéndole, debe parar_– chillé – _Por favor, se lo suplico –_me dirigí a Marco.

Por suerte, sólo bastó con que este mencionara de manera severa el nombre de Alec que se mostró disgustado ante la orden. Él era quién infringía tal estado en Edward que luego de unos segundos reaccionó al ver mi rostro. Yo estaba temblando, tenía miedo de que no me reconociera una vez más o que estuviera en peor estado del que me imaginaba.

– _Bella _– dijo mi nombre con esfuerzos, acariciando mis mejillas – _Gracias al cielo que estás bien –_

Mi corazón se levantó de sus cenizas, halló un regocijo impresionante con la presencia de Edward.

Recapitulé mi historia con él: me había fallado con su partida hacía meses, pero no deseaba llevarme un rencor que ya no sentía a la tumba. Sabía que esta era mi última oportunidad para estar a su lado, para decirle que muy a pesar de mi dignidad u orgullo personal, lo amaba. Lo amaba más que a nada pero no se lo dije en ese momento.

– _Maravilloso –_ dijo Aro al ver nuestra escena _– El lazo que tienen ustedes dos es muy poderoso–_

– _¿Cómo lo sabe? – _pregunté a Lee que me contestó molesto.

– _Marco tiene la habilidad de mostrar los lazos en las relaciones interpersonales y él se las puede comunicar a Aro– _

– _Dejemos los sentimentalismos a un lado e interróguenlo antes que también decidan perdonar al vampiro sólo porque es el hijo adoptivo de Carlisle–_ interrumpió Cayo, incrédulo ante la palabra "hijo".

Aro le pidió a Edward que se acercara extendiéndole una mano, pero él estaba demasiado débil así que tuve que ayudarlo a caminar hacía el estrado. Tembloroso, Edward recibió el toque de Aro que con la mirada perdida, analizaba cada cosa que probablemente estaba pensando.

– _Queremos saber lo que pasó el día que Victoria murió, ¿podrías ayudarnos?_ – Aro le pidió amable.

– _No puedo – _susurró con su voz de terciopelo _– Por un accidente, no recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido desde hace algunos meses– _

A pesar de lo que Edward dijo, Aro continuó su lectura

– _Ya veo el tipo de accidente. Incluso me da sed sólo de verlo, de imaginar la dulce sangre de Isabella –_

La expresión del rostro de Edward era extraña, era la misma de cuando decía que tantas voces en su cabeza lo abrumaban.

– _No entiendo –_ le dijo a Aro – _¿Cómo es posible que tú puedas ver algo que yo no puedo?– _

– _La mente es desconocida, no la controla nadie igual que al instinto. Eso tú lo debes de saber bien–_

Edward no contestó, se quedó mirándolo fijamente y antes de que Aro soltara su mano, él volvió a tomársela sacándolo de concentración.

–_Ustedes no nos han traído aquí para juzgarnos. Ese nunca fue su propósito, ustedes…– _dijo Edward, soltándolo cuando vio que Aro no contestaba.

– _Te has dado cuenta – _Lee le dijo a Edward mirándolo a los ojos, probablemente contándole cosas que nadie podía escuchar.

Pero Aro pareció ignorar la escena.

– _Puedo decir que Victoria desobedeció las órdenes, en efecto trató de matarlos, no de traerlos al castillo–_

– _Fue lo que le dije desde un principio, pero no quiso escucharme – _solté molesta _– No entiendo: hicieron un escándalo, hirieron a mis amigos y me maltrataron a mí ¿sólo para esto? Es demasiado patético si me preguntan y si no me van a matar, sugiero que me digan de una buena vez qué rayos hacemos aquí –_

La verborrea estaba punto de ponerme la soga al cuello, prácticamente les estaba pidiendo que acabaran conmigo. Qué podía hacer, soy estúpida por naturaleza.

– _¿Te hicieron daño? – _preguntó Marco _– ¿Quién exactamente? –_

– _Jane, Alec y el grandote este – _me quejé levantando mi ropa para enseñar los moretones de mi piel.

Un gruñido se escapó del pecho de Marco.

– _Ese no era parte del plan, ¿no lo dijiste tu mismo Alec? – _se dirigió hacía el chico _– ¿Cómo explicas eso?, ¿Jane?, ¿Félix?–_

– _Lo sentimos mucho maestro. No tenemos cómo explicarlo – _se excusó el grandote.

– _¡Al carajo si no!, nos emboscaron en Forks y Jane estaba presente – _dijo Lee.

– _Jane, Jane –_Aro se acercó a la vampira, que con miedo recibió una caricia de su maestro _– Tendré que pedirte de ahora en adelante que tengas más cuidado con tu trato hacía las personas ¡Sólo imagínate si hubieran terminado con la vida de Isabella!...– _

– _Estaríamos totalmente perdidos y tú, si sobrevives estos días en el castillo, serías de por si la cena de esta noche, ¿no es así Marco?– _Cayo completó la frase.

Aro pareció molestarse con los comentarios de Cayo hacía Jane. Se revolvió incómodo algunas veces.

– _Si no incurrí en alguna falta al matar a los vampiros y si están "tan fascinados" por mi origen, ¿porqué es que sigo aquí? Deben dejarnos ir entonces – _les pregunté _– ¿Cómo concluye esto?, porque para ser sincera, no pienso ser reclutada por ustedes – _

– _Perfecto. La niña tiene carácter, igual que su padre – _dijo Cayo.

_Charlie_, debía borrar su pista.

– _No sé quién es ese Charlie que mencionan –_

– _Yo no hablo de tu padre humano – _me respondió.

Pero Marco le interrumpió.

– _Cayo, basta. Dijiste que la dejarías ir. Que sólo deseaban conocerla, eso era todo –_se levantó.

El ambiente se tensó, dos de los patriarcas estaban discutiendo por algo que yo no entendía.

Edward se quedó helado unos segundos y yo me alteré, seguro Alec estaba de nuevo haciéndole daño.

– _Edward, ¿qué pasa? –_

– _Es Marco, él mismo tiene una conexión muy fuerte contigo, es algo muy intenso –_

Cayo escuchó las palabras de Edward.

– _¡Claro que es intenso!, no podría ser de otra manera, después de todo ella es…–_

– _Cállate, no lo digas– _Marco intervino aún levantado de su silla.

– _¿No decir qué?, eso es lo que nos has ocultado. Quien debería decir todo eres tú– _

La discusión cada vez era más intensa pero Lee y Edward no estaban en la misma sintonía.

– _Terminemos de una vez: esto no es un juicio. Sólo déjenlos ir como se había acordado y se acabó, olviden que ella siquiera tiene que ver conmigo– _

Yo estaba sumamente confundida con las palabras de todos al mismo tiempo, igual Edward que seguía estático a la espera de algún movimiento de Lee, estaban planeando algo y cualquiera que fuera eso, podría resultar muy peligroso.

Pero luego de la declaración de Marco, Edward dirigió su mirada hacía él.

– _Deja de leerme – _Marco le amenazó con un dedo inquisidor.

– _No podemos dejarlos libres y lo sabes, la afrenta que se gesta con los Rumanos no nos lo permite – _admitió Cayo con algo de miedo en su voz.

¿Qué tenía yo que ver en todo esto?, sobre todo con el pasado de Marco. Yo ni siquiera lo conocía ni tenía idea de quienes eran los _Rumanos_.

– _Habrá más formas de arreglar ese problema y Bella no será parte de esa solución. Ustedes lo sabían desde un principio – _su voz era ronca, llena de furia sólo para defenderme _– Ya habíamos acordado esto desde hacía algún tiempo: si la dejaban, yo me quedaba con ustedes–_

Marco se estaba tomando su papel muy en serio y supongo que nadie se lo esperaba porque los otros maestros se quedaron perplejos ante sus palabras, como si no pudieran creerlo. A su vez, también Edward pareció tener una especie de revelación, seguramente iban a atacar pero no fue así. En cambio, soltó una bomba que hizo que Marco no terminara su discurso:

– _Ahora entiendo, por eso quieres protegerla con tanto interés. Eso explica tu lazo con ella– _soltó dirigiéndose a Marco _– Tú eres su padre –_

Tuve que repasar las palabras de Edward, al igual que la expresión del rostro de Marco.

– _¿Padre de quién? – _pregunté en automático.

– _Tuyo Swan, ¿de quién más? – _dijo Lee poniendo los ojos en blanco.

– _No puede ser cierto. Si Reneé no…–_

Reneé, Italia, embarazo. Todo tuvo sentido con esas tres palabras. Me quedé estática tratando de procesar aquella información que se había soltado como si nada. Las preguntas que siempre me había hecho, se revelaban al fin y no era precisamente lo que yo esperaba al llegar a Volterra.

– _Marco no sabía nada de tu existencia hasta hace algunos meses, Lee fue a Forks para hacerle un favor. Se supone que todo sería un secreto entre ellos dos– _Edward fue el que me respondió, era como si leyera todo en un papel.

– _Te dije que dejaras de "leerme", ¿no fui claro? – _Marco volvió a amenazarle.

– _Al menos no en lo que a Bella respecta, si la trajiste aquí entonces debes contestarle todo lo que ella merece o al menos procurar que se vaya a casa sana y salva– _Edward le enfrentó _– Y si no lo haces tú, entonces lo haré yo, aunque me cueste la vida–_

Pero Lee calmó los ánimos de todos, sobre todo el de Marco. Un solo toque le bastó con él.

– _Aro, Cayo. Confío en que la dejaran libre a partir de ahora, a menos que deseen que yo también deserte – _

Marco se dirigió hacía la puerta dejándonos a todos en silencio. Antes de salir, volvió a mirarme sin esperanza y sin que lo hubiera esperado, todo pareció encajar en un lugar dentro de mí: si sus ojos me causaban angustia, era porque eran los míos. Era esa mirada que nunca le copié a Charlie porque no podía, alguien más me había dado la suya y ese alguien era Marco, uno de los Vulturi.

Yo era uno de ellos después de todo.

– _¡Aro!, contéstame – _le gritó mi supuesto padre desde el marco de la puerta.

– _Así será hermano, después de todo es una de nosotros no podría hacerle daño –_

Confiando en sus palabras, Marco salió en un apuro. Dejándome con más preguntas de las que tenía antes y sobre todo, con un nuevo hueco en el corazón. No era como si alguna vez me hubiera hecho falta mi verdadero padre, pero ahora, al saber de la nada que era él me dejaba una congoja extraña. Quería saber bajo qué circunstancias, él había podido estar con Reneé.

Aro, con un simple _Félix_ y un movimiento de su mano, hizo que mi captor actuara muy rápido. Edward y Lee se agazaparon para tratar de defenderme ante Félix a lo que en un primer instante pareció un ataque pero en lugar de eso simplemente me arrancó la sudadera que llevaba. La partió en pedazos y se los entregó a varios de los guardias que custodiaban el salón.

– _Guardias, lleven por favor el mensaje que se acaba de revelar en esta sala. Dígales a todos los amigos y sobre todo a nuestros enemigos que esa esencia que cargan es de Isabella Vulturi, descendiente por nacimiento de nuestro Clan–_

Al decir esto, los Guardias que cargaban los pedazos de tela, salieron rapidísimo del lugar. Iban a_ dar la buena nueva _dijo Aro claramente.

– _¡¿Qué?, no esperen, se equivocan: yo no soy quien dicen. Yo tengo una vida, ¡no puedo quedarme aquí!–_

Aquel nombre, _Isabella Vulturi,_ sonó muy extraño para mí.

Una punzada, recorrió mi cuerpo, una señal natural de que no me esperaba nada bueno.

* * *

**Ok, Isabella Vulturi suena genialozooo a mi parecer jeje! Los Vulturi se portaron bien porque, uhmm, basicamente les conviene y eso lo entenderán en el próximo capitulo. Qué pasará con Marco? aún le debe algunas respuestas a Bella, el pobre es un hombre atormentadoooo! Lee o Edward? Edward o Lee? todas pensarán que es ooobvioooo pero pasarán cosas que probablemente cambien su percepción. Recibo tomatazos o flores en sus reviews, que ahora espero que no se queden en el aire jeje!...las quiero de todos modos ya comienzo a extrañarlasss!**

**xoxo**

**Ale **


	36. Forks

**Hola! Cómo están? Pues yo estoy super triste, les tengo el ultimo capitulo de la historia pero aún falta el epilogo. Bueno, les quiero contar acerca de este capitulo, es medio corto pero se enterarán de cómo pasaron las cosas. Se revelará la verdad sobre Marco y Renee, incluso el papel que tuvo Lee en todo. No es nada sorprendente por lo que les pido disculpas, la verdad es que estaba emo como para escribir algo realmente wow! pero creo que este capitulo se puede defender solo. Mi visión fue muy gráfica, lo escribi como si de repente estuvieran viendo una de las peliculas, espero que puedan notarlo.**

**Agradezco a todas las que leyeron el capi anterior, me dieron muchos ánimos review tras review. Saluditos a: Eviita Cullen...a Millaray...a Frances-K...a Isis Janet...a Mariana Yaneth...a Crisabella...a Bellesie...a Nessie Cullen Potter...a Roxeth...a Fabi91...a Marylouu...a jkrf123...a BeuxiCullenSwan...a Yolabertay...a Angie Cullen Hale...a PRISGPE...a superbrujablanca...a Lily Masen de Lioncurt...a ZeriCullen...Mención Especial a las Ausentes Justificadas: Orianita preciosa y Je-tatica, que andan perdidas leyendo Vampire Academy (pronto lo leeré XD) POr enésima vez, saludos a las lectoras fantasmas y les pido una oportunidad, ¿ahora en el final de la historia, creen que pueda contar con sus opinión?**

**Música? Nah, tal vez al final me siento tentada a amenizar la escena con sólo el comienzo de piano de I belong to you de Muse (la versión del disco, no del OST de Luna Nueva)**

**XOXO  
ALLE CULLEN WAY  
"Im the Highlight of your Twilight..."**

**

* * *

****CAPITULO 33**

**Forks**

Aro y Cayo salieron luego de que ordenaron Jane que se encargara de nuestro traslado a casa. Antes, Cayo nos pidió un favor demasiado extraño. Aunque más que favor, parecía una especie de condición para dejarnos ir.

– _Como pudieron escuchar, los Rumanos nos pisan los talones: cada vez hay más desertores de nuestras leyes que se van a unir a su clan y es muy claro que la guerra se acerca. Tal vez no sea este año o en los próximos cincuenta, pero tenernos que estar seguros de que les venceremos –_

– _Déjame adivinar: quieres que nosotros peleemos del lado Vulturi, ¿no es así? – _intervino Lee.

– _Su estirpe fue decisiva para hacernos del trono en Volterra, tenemos que contar con ustedes. Además, el talento de Edward puede ser de mucha utilidad. Nahuel y sus hermanas han aceptado estar de nuestro lado – _dijo Aro.

Lee se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de contestarles.

– _Pero, ¿nos dejarán libres ahora? –_

– _Efectivamente _– susurró Cayo.

– _Entonces estoy dentro – _soltó Lee _– Los Rumanos serán peores que ustedes si llegan a obtener el poder: ellos destruyen a cualquier vampiro que no esté dentro de su régimen y no quiero mencionar el hecho de que planean dominar a los humanos de tal forma en que sólo signifiquen ganado –_

Ni Edward ni yo dijimos nada. Al menos mi mente tenía otras cosas que pensar, además, si una guerra de esa especie se gestaba no estaba muy segura de qué clase de papel jugaría en ella así que no me importó mucho.

Como dijo Cayo, aquella guerra no ocurriría pronto.

Los Maestros restantes se retiraron del salón, asegurando que Volterra era también mi hogar y que lo suyo, también era mío. Eso no me importaba mucho, yo necesitaba hablar con Marco, él tenía que decirme cómo había pasado todo. En qué circunstancias fue que conoció Reneé.

Sin que yo se lo pidiera, Lee me llevó con él mientras Edward se encargaba de arreglar todo para nuestro regreso la mañana siguiente.

Detrás del castillo había un jardín con una terraza improvisada que Lee me señaló, según él ese era el lugar favorito de Marco.

Caminé hasta aquel lugar con muchos nervios, como si caminara a ciegas sin saber que era lo que me esperaba al momento de abrir los ojos.

– _Necesito hablar con usted –_

Marco no pareció reaccionar, ni siquiera volteó a verme.

– _Te escucho –_

– _Bueno, la verdad es que no sé ni siquiera qué es lo que quiero decirle o preguntarle. Todo me da vueltas desde que Edward dijo que usted y yo...teníamos la misma sangre –_

– _No estoy seguro de poder ser un padre para ti – _dijo de repente con la mirada perdida, como si sólo hubiera escuchado la última frase.

– _¿Qué? Yo misma les he dicho que tengo un padre esperándome en Forks. Lo que quiero son respuestas. ¿Cómo es que usted y Reneé...? –_

Al escuchar el nombre de mi madre, se puso tenso.

– _Lo único que recuerdo de ella es su rostro, casi igual al tuyo, aunque tienes más de mí de lo que hubiera esperado –_

Tenía razón. Lo extraño fue que ambos levantamos las cejas en un ademán sincronizado e involuntario.

– _Es lo único que puedo decirte, sólo tengo vagos recuerdo de tu madre y de los momentos que viví junto a ella. Alexander por favor, tú debes contarle lo que sabes de mí –_

Entonces me percaté que Lee estaba con nosotros y por lo que escuché de él, supe que el astuto estaba más involucrado de lo que creía: fue la típica historia del vampiro que se enamoró de su presa humana. Marco quedó prendado con Reneé cuando ella visitaba el castillo en su viaje a Italia y de no haber sido por eso, ella hubiera sido la cena de aquel día.

– _Recuerdo la primera vez que la viste – _se dirigió a Marco _– Era como si nunca hubieras visto a una mujer en toda tu existencia. Me pediste que la sacara del castillo, que querías conocerla o hablarle al menos. Saber aunque fuera su nombre de sus propios labios. Era todo tan "Shakespeare", supongo que te quedaste en esa época irremediablemente–_

Al parecer en un principio Reneé no pareció interesada en Marco, un hombre tímido de un aspecto tan antiguo como para llamar la atención de una joven como ella. A pesar de eso, pasaron tiempo juntos y en pocos días parecieron enamorarse irremediablemente. Si, era amor de literatura antigua como Lee lo había dicho. Entonces, él le propuso el cambio y si Marco quería, podría ayudarlo con sólo una mordida. Marco aceptó a escondidas de sus hermanos, comenzó a cambiar poco a poco justo como le había pasado a Edward, por eso no parecía el mismo de las pinturas antiguas. Quería ser otro a partir de conocer a Reneé pero cuando Aro y Cayo se enteraron, no les pareció que Marco quisiera abandonar su papel en Volterra por una humana.

– _Ellos nunca iban a estar de acuerdo y tú estabas seguro de que le harían lo mismo que a Didyme –_

– _¿Quién es ella? – _pregunté.

– _Era mi esposa – _Marco titubeó con la respuesta.

Ok, el padre que me había abandonado antes de nacer, tenía una esposa. Perfecto, lo único que me faltaba: infidelidad.

– _También era la hermana de Aro que murió en circunstancias extrañas cuando se enteraron que no estaban de acuerdo con las reglas del Clan. Marco no quería lo mismo para Reneé así que me pidió que la alejara y así lo hice. La envié a Forks con muchos esfuerzos y casi a la fuerza, no fue fácil convencerla porque ella en realidad quería a Marco–_

Al parecer, "mi padre" permaneció en Volterra para llevar las cosas en paz aunque envió a Lee a Forks para que se asegurara de que Reneé vivía bien, que no le faltaba nada. Para Aro y Cayo la condición humana de su hermano no era de mucha utilidad así que esperaban un milagro para que todo volviera a ser como antes e incluso estuvieron a punto de convertirlo nuevamente pero no fue necesario. La sangre llamó a Marco eventualmente y la trasformación se revirtió de repente, haciendo que olvidara los recuerdos de algunos años atrás además de que quería acabar con todo lo que tuviera pulso.

Lee que estaba en América no se enteró del suceso, sin embargo, él también le tenía noticias a su Maestro: Reneé estaba embarazada y no precisamente de Charlie Swan, el joven al que él eligió para consolar a su protegida. De hecho, la relación entre ellos dos había sido orquestada por Lee desde que habían regresado de Italia.

Sonaba muy mal pero me consoló saber que Charlie tenía ahora la felicidad por su propia mano, no por los designios de Lee.

– _Yo no le dije a Marco de tu existencia hasta hace unos meses, cuando comenzó a recordar algunas cosas y entonces me envió a buscarte discretamente. Jane y compañía descubrieron todo contándoselo luego a los otros dos. Se molestaron en un principio pero al ver que les convenía más usarte que eliminarte, optaron por la primera opción casi desde un principio. La verdad es que nunca estuviste en peligro, al menos no porque ellos lo ordenaran sino porque sus discípulos son unos imbéciles – _dijo con una sonrisa mientras se revolvía el cabello.

Como si todo el alboroto al ir a Volterra no hubiera sido nada.

– _El imbécil eres tú, ¿por qué no me dijiste eso antes? – _lo empujé_– ¿Sabes todo lo que sufrí pensando en la gente que dejé en Forks? Alexander, involucramos a los Cullen, incluso a los hombres lobo para nada – _

– _Pero Swan, linda, era necesario. Eres tan necia que dudo que hubieras venido por tu propio pie a Volterra. Perdóname – _hizo un puchero y me abrazó.

Me quedé envuelta en sus brazos, no había por qué no hacerlo e incluso le debía muchísimo. Apenas en ese momento pude demostrar la alegría por tenerlo a mi lado. Si él hubiera muerto como pensaba, mi mundo hubiera cambiado terriblemente.

– _Veo que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien – _dijo Marco, parecía incómodo.

Cuando Lee me soltó de su abrazo, pude ver que Edward había llegado también al jardín. Su expresión era la misma que la de Marco aunque yo estaba igual. Era la segunda vez que Edward me veía muy cerca de Lee y bueno, lo que menos quería era herirlo con mi actitud cariñosa.

– _Aunque, también tú y él... – _señaló a Edward_ – Tienen un lazo muy fuerte–_

– _Es su ex novio– _admitió Lee que se comunicaba con su maestro de manera natural, como si fuera un amigo más.

Revelado mi historial amoroso y habiéndome sonrojado como un jitomate, Marco sonrió por primera vez, dibujando la sonrisa de Día de Brujas que me había heredado. Pidió que nos dejaran solos.

– _Sabes que tienes una decisión difícil en tus manos, ¿no es así? –_

– _No sabía que tenía que decidir algo – _le dije tímida.

De repente estaba charlado sobre chicos con el hombre que me había procreado. No lo había hecho con Charlie por la incomodidad que el asunto acarreaba pero sin embargo, Marco tocaba el punto.

– _No tienes que, pero tarde o temprano tu corazón te dirá que tienes algo pendiente. Sentirás esa necesidad extraña de tener lo que es tuyo, justo como me pasó a mí. El punto aquí es saber el momento indicado, sino puede ser demasiado tarde. Que nada te pertenezca después de todo– _susurró con resignación.

Sus palabras retumbaron en mi mente como un eco, incluso aún en el avión cuando nos fuimos de Volterra al día siguiente.

No me despedí de Marco en la forma en que me hubiera gustado pero supuse que por el momento un _Gracias por salvarme la vida, hasta luego_ funcionaba la primera vez que conocías a tu verdadero padre. Estaba segura que lo volvería a ver, después de todo era mi conexión con un origen que aún me resultaba extraño.

Isabella Vulturi, quién lo iba a decir.

El viaje de regreso a Forks se me hizo más corto de lo que hubiera esperado. Cuando pude darme cuenta, mis ojos ya estaban desorbitados por el musgo verde que recorría el camino al pueblo. Por supuesto, el clima lluvioso había regresado, el cielo se caía a cántaros. Nuevamente el frío te azotaba la piel haciendo que titiritaras como una hoja, pero ahora, no me molestaba. Estaba agradecida de llegar otra vez al pequeño pueblo infernal que me había visto nacer.

Apenas si había notado la presencia de mis dos acompañantes, creo que no quería que alguna de mis acciones apresurara una decisión que no quería tomar en ese momento porque, de cierta manera, estaba en shock por todo lo que había pasado. Había información que aún no procesaba.

Al doblar la esquina de mi casa, mi corazón comenzó a latirme como loco. Como si aquel fuera un lugar totalmente nuevo, o como si me hubiera ido durante mucho tiempo pero en realidad, apenas habían pasado cinco días desde mi partida involuntaria. Aunque cuando estas aparentemente en peligro de muerte, eso te parece una eternidad.

Llegamos y noté curiosamente que la calle estaba llena de autos desconocidos.

– _Prepárate – _susurró Lee cuando Charlie salió corriendo de la casa.

Y como nunca, él me abrazó y besó mi frente. Las reservadas muestras de cariño parecieron valerle un carajo, incluso creo que estaba llorando cuando me solté.

– _Tranquilo papá, estoy bien. Simplemente fueron unos días – _dije aguantando las lágrimas.

– _Parecieron una eternidad, nos tenías con el alma en un hilo – _

Vi que Jacob salió también de la casa, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa de alivio pero ésta se vio apagada al ver a Edward. Gracias a Dios ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera Jake se atrevió a reclamar la presencia de un vampiro en Forks, sobre todo en mi casa. Por la forma tan civilizada en la que ambos soportaron su mutua presencia, supuse que un nuevo tratado estaba punto de quedar en la mesa. Un asunto menos en mi lista de preocupaciones.

Entramos a la casa en donde Maddie atendía a los Cullen, ni más ni menos. Mi madre, en prácticamente toda la extensión de la palabra me deshizo en besos y yo, aunque estaba igual de feliz por verla, no podía dejar de pensar en que la familia de Edward estaba en casa.

Por mí.

Sonreí hasta que las mejillas me dolieron al saludar a Esme y a Carlisle después de tanto tiempo.

– _Nos alegra mucho que estén bien querida – _Esme me fundió en un abrazo con el mismo afecto que el de Maddie.

Sabía que a pesar del tiempo, ellos aún me consideraban parte de su familia y mis teorías fatalistas, casi suicidas de que mi destino les valía un comino, eran simples cosas mías.

– _Te lo dije, aún le importabas a esta familia – _me abrazó Rosalíe_ – Bienvenida a casa –_

Después de ella, obviamente el escandaloso de Emmett casi me mata en uno de sus acostumbrados abrazos de oso.

– _Juro que si pudiera llorar, lo haría en este momento "Pecas". Te extrañé muchísimo, a ti y a tus pies torpes – _

Literalmente mi pequeña casita estaba llena de las personas que yo más quería, aunque una de ellas se ocultó en un rincón detrás de su esposo, al cual por cierto también había extrañado muchísimo todo este tiempo.

– _Alice – _le llamé mientras me acercaba a ella.

Sus ojos dorados miraban al suelo por lo que con mi mano, obligué a que me mirara.

– _No puedo ni verte a los ojos. Todo esto fue mi culpa –_hizo un puchero _– Fui yo la que no pudo ver lo que le iba a pasar a Edward, ni lo que te iba a pasar a ti sin él. Yo te mentí para que pudiéramos irnos. De todos, yo fui la que más te falló porque confiabas en mí –_

– _Lo que pasó... – _me callé, no quise recordar esa época _– Esta dónde debe estar y sólo debemos concentrarnos en algo en lo que eres experta –_

– _¿Cómo rayos vamos a concentrarnos en la moda"Pecas"? – _preguntó Emmett haciendo que todos los que entendían de lo que hablaba, rodaran los ojos.

– _Creo que Bella no se refería a eso hermano – _soltó Jasper, mientras que Rosalíe le daba un codazo a su esposo.

– _De hecho me refiero al futuro Emmett–_ sonreí nuevamente antes de abrazar a Alice.

No le guardaba ningún rencor ni a ella ni a su familia, ni siquiera a Jacob y los Quileute. Todos habíamos sido simples piezas de un rompecabezas y actuamos de acuerdo al papel que nos había tocado.

Tenía la sensación de que de ahora en adelante las cosas pintaban más fáciles, así como antes. La vida en Forks seguiría su curso como estaba predestinada desde un principio y era cuestión de tiempo para que todos regresáramos a nuestra aburrida pero muy segura rutina.

Aún dentro de mis cavilaciones noté que Lee y Edward estaban apartados del grupo. Uno de cada lado de la balanza: era claro que los dos eran necesarios para mí, que de cierto modo algún pedazo de mi corazón les pertenecía a cada uno. Obviamente ninguno de ellos dos me forzaron a nada pero, había algo que no me dejaba en paz. Como si la voz interna me gritara primero el nombre de uno, luego del otro y ambos hicieran un revoltijo en la cabeza.

Lo sé, estoy loca.

Entonces, sólo pude pensar una cosa:

"_Sabes que tienes una decisión difícil en tus manos, ¿no es así?"_

_

* * *

_

**Sólo una cosita: Emmeeeeeeett! Lo extrañabaaaaaa! Uhmm, bueno si en Eclipse todo comenzó con una decisión, Sobreviviendo terminará con una así que espero subirles la próxima semana el fin, finito, kaput de esta historia. Gracias a todas de nuevo, espero contar con la gracia de sus reviews solo como modo de saber lo que opinaron o tal vez para que expresen que también me extrañaran T.T. Casi llegamos a los 700 así que hago changitos porque eso suceda, sería demasiado agradable.**

**Si tienen alguna pregunta morbosa, o no tienen nada qué hacer, pueden preguntarmelo en: http: / www. formspring. me/ AlleAlejandra**


	37. Epilogo

**Hola, solo les diré asi rápido ¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS! aquí les dejo el epilogo, que debe ser acompañado rigurosamente por la canción **_**I Belong to You de Muse**_** (la versión larga para rematar el final)**

**Pueden preguntar sus dudas acerca de la historia y su final (También ahí se aceptan tomatazos, o cualquier cosa que me haga pensar que no se han olvidado de mi) en: http: /www ./ AlleAlejandra (Quiten los espacios)**

**XOXO****  
****ALLE CULLEN WAY****  
****"Im the highlight of your twilight..."**

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGO**

Eran las cinco de la mañana de cualquier día de escuela y, aún me revolvía en mi montaña de cobijas, rehusándome a dormir.

Llevaba algunas horas despierta sin pegar un ojo. Tenía miedo de que esa tranquilidad en la que me había sumergido fuera sólo un sueño. Como si fuera a despertar y mi vida volviera a ser el caos de antes: los Vulturi persiguiéndome, los Quileute tratando de quedarse con Forks, James tratando de matarme o peor aún: una vida sin Edward o Lee.

Curiosamente sentí que esa etapa había acabado cuando las notas de vainilla y sol inundaron mis sentidos esa madrugada. Fue muy extraño pensar que después de tanto tiempo Edward volviera a espiarme en sueños.

Me quedé quieta un rato más y los ruidos de la casa fueron haciéndose cada vez más obvios: Maddie levantando a Jack, mi padre alistándose para ir al trabajo. Sólo faltaba yo, que me debatía entre ir o no a la escuela aún incluso cuando Charlie me amenazó con castigarme algunos años más (Debido a mi pequeña fuga de varios días decidió encerrarme en casa). La verdad no podía estar más agradecida.

Necesitaba estar sola, pensar en todo lo que había pasado días antes.

Había sido muy cobarde en ese corto periodo, ni siquiera me había atrevido a ver ni a Lee o Edward. Ninguno me había exigido nada, sin embargo, mi corazón me pedía algo. Aún no sabía lo que era y por lo mismo, no podía arriesgarme a herir a cualquiera de los dos por algún motivo, por cualquier estupidez que se me llegara a ocurrir.

Al fin, cuando estuve lista para ir a la escuela, un claxon sonó afuera de la casa y no era el de mi padre. Corrí a la ventana solo para ver que Lee esperaba afuera en un auto nuevo muy parecido al que había perdido semanas antes.

Vaya, lo dejé unos días y me encuentro con que se compró una chatarra mejor que la que teníórica, me lancé a sus brazos. Fue un gesto involuntario porque necesitaba de Lee más de lo que me hubiera imaginado. Pero, él me soltó luego de unos segundos y entendí porqué. Simplemente había sido tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta que las muestras de afecto le seguían pareciendo extrañas.

— _Lo siento_ — dije apenada por mi efusividad — _Dime, ¿vienes a darme en paseo en esta hermosura nueva?— _

No dijo nada por un rato, incluso negó con la cabeza mi afirmación. Su sonrisa se estiraba y encogía, mezclándose con muecas extrañas. Algo le pasaba.

— _Dilo de una vez—_ le pedí.

Solo había alguien que me había mirado con esa expresión antes, justo en ese mismo patio y por lo que dijo después, supe era para la misma cosa...

— _Me voy de Forks, Swan_— soltó de golpe — _Mi misión aquí ha terminado_ —

Despedirse.

Como lo habían hecho en Volterra, sus palabras me hirieron demasiado. Pensar que era parte de un trabajo me hacía sentir como un objeto.

— _Ah, está bien_— mi voz se quebró — _Ya sabes, es bueno saber que fui solo parte de un plan. Si hubiera sabido que se trataba de seguir órdenes, juro que me hubiera esforzado por no desarrollar sentimientos hacia ti —_

Lo dije rápido, estaba herida.

— _Ese es el punto —_ sonrió — _Tú no has desarrollado los sentimientos adecuados para que me quede, y probablemente nunca lo harás. Enfrentémoslo de una vez antes de que sea demasiado tarde y todos salgamos heridos. Bueno, antes de que yo salga herido_ —

— _No entiendo…—_ dije.

— _Ambos sabemos que mi partida hará todo más fácil. Marco lo dijo: Edward y tú tienen una conexión muy fuerte aún después de todo lo que pasó. Tú lo amas y siempre lo has hecho. Si me quedo, eventualmente será a él a quien elijas, siempre ha sido así_ —

Hablaba con tanta pesadez, nunca lo había escuchado así. Sus ojos verdes se convirtieron en agua aunque era obvio que él no iba a dejar que las lágrimas se hicieran presentes. No pasó lo mismo conmigo, que al darme cuenta de que Lee tenía razón, me solté a llorar.

Él fue quien me tomó entre sus brazos, dejándome desahogar en su hombro como muchas veces antes.

— _Desde que se fue de tu lado, supe que estabas dispuesta a todo por él, incluso a morir porque no estaba contigo —_ depositó un beso en mi cabello — _Yo sólo estuve ahí para mantenerte viva, es todo lo que me importó entonces y ahora por muy cursi que parezca, quiero que seas feliz. Con él, conmigo o con quien sea—_

— _No te vayas —_ rogué.

Por un segundo, su expresión denotó ráfaga de alegría pero luego, tanto él como yo nos dimos cuenta de que esa era una súplica inútil.

— _Ambos sabemos que él es tu felicidad Swan. Siento que no has hecho nada al respecto porque estoy yo en medio de todo_—

No deseaba herirlo, lo supe hasta ese momento. ¿Era esa la razón por la cual yo no había hecho nada? No quería saber la respuesta en ese momento. Lo único que quería de la manera más egoísta posible, era que todo fuera como antes. Con él y con Edward en el mismo lugar. Conmigo.

— _Yo te quiero_ — le dije sinceramente, esperando a que eso sirviera de algo.

Fue la primera vez que lo admití en esta especie de círculo no romántico que habíamos creado él y yo a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Enfrenté su mirada, su rostro permaneció a varios centímetros del mío. Estuve a punto de dejarme llevar por el magnetismo pero…

— _Lo sé, aunque no me quieres lo suficiente como para escogerme a mí—_tomó mi barbilla y besó mi mejilla antes de soltarme — _Como lo dije algún día, tarde o temprano terminaré herido. Así que solo dejemos esta relación con un "También te quiero" de mi parte. Será todo más fácil y muchos, muchos años después podremos vernos a los ojos sin resentimientos—_ soltó una sonrisa sincera al separarse de mí.

No sabía qué decirle, él tenía razón en tantas cosas. De la misma forma, yo no podía asegurarle una oportunidad porque desde ese momento en que me había dejado ir, mi mente me pedía sólo una cosa.

Edward.

Entonces, tanto él como yo sabíamos que no había marcha atrás. Siempre seríamos amigos, siempre nos querríamos de esta manera loca y extraña.

— _Gracias por todo_ — sostuve su mano junto con la mía — _Por mantenerme viva, por hacerme reír, por protegerme y sobre todo, por darme todo tu cariño sin exigirme nada a cambio. Y por favor, que esos años no se conviertan en muchos, muchos como dices —_

Nos abrazamos un rato, el cual quise grabarme para siempre. Después de todo estaba diciéndole adiós al mejor amigo que tuve en la vida, el que más se parecía a mí en todos los aspectos.

Alexander West salió de la misma manera en la que entró a mi mundo: más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado. _Adiós Bells_ fue lo último que le escuché decir antes de que subiera al auto. No pude evitar llorar al ver cómo se alejaba, a la espera de que tal vez cambiara de opinión, pero no lo hizo. Supuse que era lo mejor.

Charlie salió al trabajo en ese momento, así que me vio llorar sentada en la acera. Se lamentó el hecho de que Lee decidiera irse, al parecer estaba enterado de todo. Ya habían tenido su despedida.

— _Ese chico siempre regresa _— dio un sorbo a su termo de café —_ Lo ha hecho antes y ojalá que no tengamos que esperar otros diecisiete años para verlo_ — subió a la patrulla mientras yo tenía los ojos como platos.

¿Eso quería decir que Charlie sabía todo sobre nosotros?, ¿Sobre nuestro origen?

La tristeza por la partida de Lee se convirtió en una repentina alegría. Si mi padre sabía todo, las cosas serían más fáciles, aunque, no sabía si eso significaba que me aceptaba tal y como era. Media vampira, media hija suya.

— _Nos vemos en la noche. Te quiero, hija_— y me guiño un ojo en señal de complicidad.

Esa era la respuesta así que sólo pude despedirle adiós entre sonrisas y lágrimas...

Emprendí el camino a la escuela muy rápido, se me había hecho tarde como de costumbre pero no me importaba honestamente.

Deseaba llegar sólo por el simple hecho de que vería a Edward en todas las clases, estaría junto a él de alguna manera. Eso indudablemente opacaría la pena del adiós de Lee, incluso solo con tenerlo cerca. Aunque se me resultó extraño el hecho de no ver su auto en el estacionamiento escolar. No noté nada raro además de eso, probablemente se había ido de cacería.

Aunque, de repente, el chirrido de unas llantas me sacaron la depresión de inmediato.

_¡Por favor, otra vez no!_ pensé al recordar aquel pequeño incidente con la furgoneta de Tyler hacía más de un año.

— _Bella, ¿qué haces aquí?_ — grito Alice derrapándose en el Volvo de Edward a pleno estacionamiento.

Algunos chicos que estaban afuera observaron extrañados aquella escena.

¿Qué le pasaba a Alice? ¿Llevaba algún tipo de control sobre mis horarios y yo no estaba enterada? Como sea, la enana llegó rápido a dónde estaba, su cara reflejaba una angustia sospechosa.

— _¿No se supone que te habías fugado con Lee?—_ preguntó alto y fuerte.

Ok, algo definitivamente andaba mal en su cabecita.

— _De hecho, estoy aquí Alice... ¿contigo?—_ pasé una mano delante de sus ojos.

No quería pensar en lo que había pasado, comenzaba a sentirme mal pero aún así le conté a grandes rasgos el asunto de Lee mientras ella escuchaba atenta, algo nerviosa. Más de lo normal.

— _Ahora entiendo—_ dijo con una sonrisa— _Pero, se dijeron que se querían y todo eso ¿no? —_

Rodé los ojos, no iba a discutir ese punto nuevamente con ella. Además se me hacía tarde para ir a clases. Simplemente asentí y ella sacó su móvil para comenzar a hacer algunas llamadas, yo no entendí absolutamente nada.

— _Alice, te veo luego —_ di media vuelta camino al edificio, resignada al hecho de que definitivamente no vería a Edward ese día, pero Alice lanzó un gritito absurdo.

— _¡No, no puedes!—_me tomó del rostro dramáticamente — _Debes ayudarme a buscar a Edward. Creo que se fue esta mañana de Forks por mi culpa —_ se mordió ansiosa el labio inferior.

Eso no significaba nada bueno pero Alice como en muchas otras ocasiones, se había precipitado en contar sus visiones. Al parecer, había visto que Lee y yo casi nos besábamos así que ella instantáneamente pensó que lo había elegido a él, y Edward había decidido dejarnos libres.

— _¡Alice Cullen!, voy a matarte y créeme, no serás el primer vampiro al que le haga eso —_le dije mientras íbamos a toda velocidad en el Volvo, de regreso a su casa.

El punto era ir con Edward y explicarle claramente que yo estaba libre. Lo sé, suena patético pero era algo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por el amor de mi vida, incluso si él no me recordaba del todo.

Llegamos a la casa en donde Esme parecía triste.

— _Se fue hace menos de media hora —_ nos dijo apenas llegamos.

Solo tuve tiempo de maldecir un poco e incluso dar algunos golpes al aire ante la mirada sorprendida de Esme.

Todo se había acabado, ahora sí.

Perder a Edward por segunda vez en mi estúpida vida no sería algo fácil de soportar, mucho menos si no tenía el apoyo de mi mejor amigo. Esme me abrazó mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsolada por segunda vez en ese día hasta que Alice terminó de repente con mi llanto.

— _Ya sé a dónde irá_ — chaqueó los dedos — _Aunque, no recuerdo en dónde diablos hay un lago tan grande —_

¿Un lago?

— _¿Viste un lago Alice? ¿En medio de un…? —_

— _Prado enorme y verde, con muchas montañas alrededor, muy cerca de…—_

— _Alaska_— completé su frase.

Edward estaba ahí, en nuestro lugar especial. Yo debía alcanzarlo antes de qué se fuera así que salí de inmediato de la casa, no sin antes tomar las llaves del Volvo de las manos de Alice. Ni Esme ni ella dijeron pio así que lo tomé como una buena señal.

— _¡Hagas lo que hagas solo dile que esa es tu respuesta!—_ Alice gritó a lo lejos sin poder entenderle nada.

Probablemente el futuro tenía un buen final para nosotros.

Tomé la carretera que sabía bien me llevaba a ese prado en donde Edward y yo habíamos sido muy felices, en donde todo había comenzado entre nosotros. Hubo un punto en el que el pequeño auto deportivo no soportó la boscosa naturaleza de Forks (O de Alaska, no lo sé) así que sin importarme más, lo dejé varado en medio de todo para simplemente correr hacía donde mi instinto me lo pidiera.

En el aire estaba esa esencia, así que sólo me deje llevar por ella.

Conforme avanzaba, mi corazón latía más fuerte. La adrenalina de un momento de esa naturaleza, hizo que me quedara sin aliento un par de segundos.

Era todo o nada. O encontraba a Edward o me quedaba sola para siempre.

Llegué a desesperarme porque todo parecía lo mismo, aquella esencia me llevaba a cualquier lado. Todo ahí me gritaba que estaba cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. Corrí haciendo un lado cada árbol y cada arbusto hasta que las notas de vainilla golpearon mis sentidos. De repente, todo me pareció familiar.

Era el lugar de mis sueños, aquel que había visitado aún sin Edward, así que el camino al lago pareció sencillo. Me limité a seguir el susurro del agua y la extraña calidez del viento, solo debía poner atención. Llegué a un punto en el que los árboles abrieron paso a aquella masiva cantidad de agua, que apenas era iluminada por el tímido sol de aquella mañana.

Justo en la orilla del agua, un brillo incandescente cegó mi vista. Sonreí al ver que no había llegado tarde. La figura gallarda y casi helénica de Edward reaccionó al escuchar mis pasos rompiendo las ramitas del suelo.

No sabía qué decir exactamente, mi cabeza daba millones de vueltas. Me había preparado para un adiós, pero no tenerlo cerca porque de hecho, me había acostumbrado a su ausencia.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Llegué a su lado, sin decir o hacer nada. Me parecía uno de esos sueños en donde desaparecía ante mis ojos.

— _Justo el día de hoy recordé este lugar_ — dijo Edward sin mirarme, lanzando una piedra al agua —_ Hay tanta calma aquí, todo parece más fácil—_

No podía más que coincidir con él. Me acerqué, sin nervios o sin aquella sensación de que no lo conocía. De que éramos simples extraños con un pequeño pasado en común.

Sólo éramos Edward y Bella. No había a qué temerle.

— _Me pasó lo mismo en cuanto llegué_— admití.

Mi corazón comenzaba a volar, a sentir que estaba en el lugar correcto pero...

— _No esperaba que vinieras —_dice serio, sin mirarme aún _— Alice vio que... —_

— _Sé lo que vio pero, Lee sólo se despedía de mi— _

Él no cambió el semblante rígido y fatalista. Ya sabía a dónde íbamos con todo eso. Edward había olvidado muchas cosas, excepto cómo ser él mismo.

— _Alexander es un buen hombre, debo admitirlo —_ me dice con una mueca.

— _Creo que ustedes dos hubieran sido buenos amigos_ —

— _Tal vez, aunque, siendo sinceros no podría ser amigo de alguien que es buen candidato para quedarse con la mujer de mis recuerdos—_

Al fin me miró a los ojos, está de más decir que casi desfallezco por las palabras aunque él mencionaba sólo un recuerdo. Algo que _había_ sido.

— _No sabes lo feliz que me hace el hecho de haberte alcanzado_ —continué nerviosa, estaba retomando la esperanza después de tanto tiempo sin ella— _¿A dónde planeabas ir de todos modos?_—

— _A cualquier lugar lejos de aquí — _soltó con voz ronca.

Me quedé estupefacta ante su respuesta. No era precisamente lo que me esperaba. Escuché como lentamente mi corazón comenzaba a derrumbarse.

Estoy segura que Edward escuchó también porque sin más, dio media vuelta para alejarse de mí.

— _Entonces, ¿eso harás?, ¿te irás nuevamente?_ — Edward se detuvo mientras yo permanecí en mi lugar, enojada — _Esa es tu forma de enfrentar tus problemas: alejarte, cortar por lo sano pero... _—fui interrumpida.

— _¿Y crees que quiero irme?_ — comenzó con voz entrecortada, casi como si quisiera llorar — _Es lo que menos deseo hacer pero, no soy bueno para ti. No recuerdo muchas cosas sobre nosotros, ¡ni siquiera qué sentí la primera vez que te vi! _— gritó desesperado — _Quiero estar cerca de ti porque mi corazón me lo pide. Bella, te anhelo más que a nada en este mundo pero, ¿y si al final no soy aquel Edward del que te enamoraste?...—_

No pude responderle, verlo así me puso en una especie de shock. El dolor con el que dijo todo eso, se convirtió en el mío de repente. Era absurdo pensar que no era bueno para mí cuando él era la razón de que yo siguiera viva. Era mi razón de ser.

— _Nunca volverás a serlo, eso es un hecho... — _dije pero no pude completar mi frase.

— _Lo sé, necesitas un hombre con un pasado —_ murmuró resignado lo cual me molestó pero, al menos yo no quise rendirme esta vez.

— _No, no es eso — _sonreí — _No necesito amar una imagen del pasado porque te amo a ti ahora. Para ser honestos, me ilusiona más un futuro contigo que todas aquellas cosas que ya vivimos y, eso es todo lo que diré—_caminé hacía él.

En pocos segundos estuve frente a frente. Edward bajó la mirada, se estaba dando por vencido pero yo no lo haría. Lucharía hasta escuchar un _no _de sus labios.

Me atreví a tocar su fría mano, ambos estábamos nerviosos.

— _Estas temblando—_ le dije, apretándole aún más.

Quería transferirle la calidez que mi corazón comenzaba a sentir. Deseaba que el amor que sentía por él borrara todas esas inseguridades.

— _Tú eres la culpable_— colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oído — _Tu cercanía es como una droga para mí. Este toque es el cielo que probablemente nunca voy a llegar a merecer porque te fallé. No pasa un día que ese pensamiento no me atormente—_susurró tímidamente.

— _No digas eso, sabes que yo te he perdonado todo. Fuimos víctimas de un destino que no merecíamos y sin embargo, aquí estamos..._ — miré hacía aquel hermoso paisaje.

En un segundo, Edward cambió la pesadez de su rostro por una sonrisa torcida. Una chispa se encendió en él a partir de ese momento.

— _Olvidarte fue lo peor que me ha pasado en la existencia pero, cada que te veo... — _tomó mi rostro entre sus manos _—No puedo evitar sentir que quiero un futuro contigo_—

Su mirada era más cálida que el sol. Sus ojos color de miel parecían derretirse dentro de los míos.

Me perdí un instante en ese embobamiento que había olvidado. Mis piernas dejaron de responder y estuve a punto de caer en una especie de desmayo por las vueltas que daba mi cabeza. Mi corazón probablemente era el culpable de todo eso. Edward me sostuvo entre sus brazos un momento mientras me recuperaba. Me acunó en su pecho un momento y pude escuchar algo extraño.

Era de nuevo aquel sonido.

— _Esta latiendo —_ le dije asombrada, posando mi mano sobre su pecho_— Pero, ¿cómo...? —_

— _Maravillosamente sólo pasa cuando estoy contigo —_confiesa.

— _Carlisle debe tener una explicación o algo que... —_

— _¡Porqué molestarnos! — _lanzó una sonora carcajada que retumbó en el lugar.

No pude evitar contagiarme de esa repentina alegría. Quise gritar, saltar, volverme loca con él. Verlo feliz me hacía feliz a mí. Sobre todo porque estaba segura que el final que Alice había visto estaba muy cerca.

— _No hace falta decir que mi corazón y mi ser entero están por ti—_tomó mi mentón y me acercó aún más a su rostro _— Tienes razón— _su aliento recorrió mi ser entero.

— _¿En...qué? — _pregunté nerviosa, igual que la primera vez que me acerqué a él.

— _Te pertenezco Isabella Swan. Y eso... — _su boca se acercó para depositar un beso pequeño en la comisura de mis labios _— Es lo único que me importa ahora o en un futuro... — _hizo lo mismo del lado opuesto _—Si es que, sientes lo mismo que yo —_

Tomé su mano libre antes de perder la razón por completo y la acerqué a mi pecho en donde latía mi desbocado corazón. Aquí embonaba lo que Alice me había dicho.

— _Esa es tu respuesta — _le dije.

En aquel instante, después de muchos meses de angustia y tristeza, de anhelar y soñar una y otra vez ese momento, Edward rompió con aquella espera: me besó al fin. Unió sus labios con los míos una y otra vez hasta que perdí cuenta de dónde estaba o quién era. El mundo recobró el verdadero sentido con nuestros alientos haciéndose uno solo. Con mis manos pasando por su cabello, con las de Edward sobre mi cuerpo recorriendo aquellos caminos que nadie jamás podría tocar más que él.

Paramos cuando mi cuerpo no dio para más. Como siempre, volví a ser humana en el peor momento posible pero no importaba, tendría toda la existencia para disfrutar de Edward, para crear nuevos y mejores recuerdos.

Ahora lo sabía...

— _Mi frágil Bella — _pasó un dedo sobre mi ruborizada mejilla_ — Te amo — _dijo, tan suave como el terciopelo.

Solo esas dos palabras bastaban para construir nuestro mundo nuevamente.

Era feliz.

Nos dejamos caer en el verde pasto de nuestro prado mirando al cielo, mientras recuperaba el sentido de orientación, o mejor dicho, mientras me aseguraba que no estaba en un sueño hermoso. El más perfecto de todos.

— _Te amo Edward — _respondí dándole después un beso.

Cerré los ojos para escuchar el tambor de su corazón, acunándome en su pecho luego. Me sentí más segura que nunca en mi vida, tan fuerte.

Supe entonces que así, entre sus brazos, podría enfrentar lo que fuera. Cualquier cosa que el destino tuviera aún reservado para mí.

** **FIN****

**

* * *

**

**Esta cosa extraña fue el epilogo, el final de esta historia que ustedes me hicieron favor de seguir pacientemente a lo largo de los meses. Gracias a ella, buena o mala, pude aprender, disfrutar y sobre todo, conocerlas a ustedes, las lectoras más maravillosas de la tierra. Espero haber llenado sus expectativas o al menos hacerlas sonreír un rato al leer este final cursi pero, al fin de cuentas recuerden que así es la vida: siempre, siempre tendremos nuestro final feliz, nunca lo duden. Las quiero mucho, a todas y cada una, incluso a las que sólo leyeron una vez o las que compartieron esta ilusión conmigo desde D.A.N.M. Espero traerles nuevas historias de Twilight y si mi vida no me lo permite, solo por favor, no se olviden de esta fan y dizque escritora loca que sólo quiere sacarles una sonrisa o bien, una lágrima (Asi, justo como yo)  
**

**Nos vemos!**

_**PD: This one was inspired by you, my own personal Edward Anthony Cullen. We´ll never admit this love like Bella and Lee, but I will always love you like Bella loves Edward. (I´m such a drama queen!)**_


End file.
